


Schoolies

by Relliurad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, SwanQueenBroTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 123
Words: 327,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relliurad/pseuds/Relliurad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally posted on FanFiction.net)</p>
<p>Emma and Regina, seniors at Storybrooke high, are cursed with far too many attractive teachers. The only solution? Shag as many of them as possible before they leave the school for good. </p>
<p>Note: this story has multiple pairings, a fair amount of smut, and it's rather silly. It's still fun though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> This was started as a gift for my kindred spirit, catsplosion. She encouraged me to publish it after it passed 40 chapters. Now, after 75 chapters, I've decided to bring it over to AO3. I just wanted to point out a couple of things.   
> 1\. Emma and Regina are over the age of consent. They are 17 and where I live the age of consent is 16.   
> 2\. The premise of the story is, I admit, ridiculous. Two (originally, and then they're joined by a third) students shagging all their teachers - it's not going to happen. Even if a teacher and a student had a relationship (and yes I know this happens), I accept that it could not happen to this degree and nor should it. This is just for entertainment.   
> 3\. The characters may be a fair bit out of character but hopefully not too much. Emma was raised by two parents that are similar to MM and David, but are NOT MM and David (because they're both teachers at the school). Regina still has both her parents (and yes, Cora is a hag). I've tried to present them as I would expect them to be if they hadn't had such a tough life, so there is some bitchiness in Regina and some sass in Emma, but deep down they both want to be loved. I'm basing this on the glimpses we've had of the pair of them when they were younger (Regina and Daniel, Emma and Neal before Henry).   
> 4\. Overall the story is smut. It was originally going to just be smut, but a plot kind of snuck in and as a result the smut takes a little while to kick off. But it's there, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note, and thanks for sticking around to read it all. Have fun and please feel free to leave reviews. They're awesome.

Emma Swan grabbed the sheets from the photocopier and raced back to the table she shared with her best friend. Setting one sheet down in front of Regina Mills, she slipped into her seat opposite her.

"Ok your Majesty," she smirked. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to fuck as many of these people as you can before the end of the year."

Regina licked her lips as she looked at the sheet of photos in front of her and traced her finger over the heading, Storybrooke High Teaching Faculty.

"So how are we dividing them up?" She asked. "Do we choose or just take whatever we find?"

Emma tilted her head as she thought about it.

"Depends," she replied. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Mr Locksley and Mr Humbert." Regina said immediately, pointing to the English teacher and the Outdoor Ed teacher in turn. Emma chuckled as she rolled her eyes and marked the pictures of the teachers with an R on both copies. "What about you?"

Emma barely had to think before she answered.

"Mr Jones, of course," she tapped the music teacher's photo "and hmm, I think Ms Lucas as well." She added an E to the drama teacher's photo. Regina's eyes bulged a little, but she couldn't help the excited gulp as well.

"Mr Glass would be easy," Regina decided, smirking at the photography teacher. "I'll just offer to pose for him." Emma chuckled and added the initial to his photograph.

"I want Mr Gold." Emma decided, and Regina stared. The headmaster creeped her out, but it had been Emma's insistence that she was sure he would be as kinky as fuck that had started this whole idea in the first place.

"Do you want Coach Nolan?" Regina asked, but Emma shuddered.

"No way, that guy is too much like my dad, you take him." Regina just laughed.

"I guess that means I have to try Ms Blanchard as well then hey?" She added. Coach Nolan and Ms Blanchard were friends of Emma's parents and she had known them her entire life, hence the feeling like parents. Emma frowned.

"Maybe we should leave those two out," she admitted. "I mean... If they told my parents..."

Regina snorted.

"It couldn't be worse than if my mother found out," she pointed out and Emma nodded her agreement. Cora Mills was fucking terrifying!

Regina glanced at the list again, wondering how they should divide the rest of the teachers.

"Maybe we should get back to these after we make it through these ones," she suggested and Emma nodded.

"Fair enough." The blond agreed. Then she flashed Regina a huge smirk. "This is going to be amazing!"


	2. Backdrops

"Thank you for helping me Emma, these sets will take forever to get painted."

Emma smiled at her drama teacher.

"No worries Red, glad to help."

Ruby Lucas glanced at the blond beside her, grateful for her offer of help. As a new teacher, only her second year at the high school, Ruby was still so keen to prove her worth. So that meant she was over eager at times. But she was so excited to be working, and a performance of Midsummer Night's Dream was too much fun to turn away. So what if the kids that had offered to help with painting sets had backed out when they realised that the time Ruby or, as her students called her, Red had set aside for doing it was a Friday afternoon? She could have done it all on her own, even though she wanted the kids to be involved. But she had so many meetings during the week and what with rehearsals taking up so much time... Well it had to be Friday afternoon and that was that. She'd do all the work on her own and the kids could just learn their lines. It wasn't like Ruby had anywhere else to be on a Friday night. Not after she had left.

But Emma had promised to help and had even shown up right after the bell went, and Ruby had been thrilled for the help. Emma could be a bit of a wild child in some other classes, but she was always fantastic in Drama, and Ruby knew that she would work hard.

Of course, when she'd ducked out to get changed and come back in a tank top and torn denim shorts Ruby had been thrilled for all sorts of other reasons. Not that she could admit that to herself even. Emma was 17, and her student. So what if Ruby was only six years older? She could lose her job if she did anything with her. But holy hell she was a beautiful girl, and it made the afternoon look even more promising if she had something to distract her, so Ruby didn't have to think about how broken hearted she was after her girlfriend had walked out on her the month before.

"So we need a couple of backdrops we can use for the Forest of Arden," Ruby explained. "They don't have to be super realistic, but as long as they are basically forest like we should be good."

Emma grinned, enjoying the look of the woman in front of her. It had been a week since she and Regina had made their plans, and Emma had decided the drama teacher would be a fun first target. When the opportunity had come up to work on the sets she had done all she could to make sure that nobody else would volunteer. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to seduce the other woman, but she was eager to get started.

"Do you want me to draw the trees and stuff first?" She offered, and Ruby stared at her.

"You can draw?" She asked, surprised, and Emma gave a meek smile.

"I think I could manage some trees," she grinned. To be honest she loved art, almost as much as she loved drama, but she figured if she was modest about it then Red would be more likely to compliment her and it might make it easier to convince her to show her the compliments, rather than just saying them! Emma was a girl with a plan!

"Let's put the screens down then," Ruby suggested. They had screens two meters tall that they were going to be painting. They had been given an undercoat during the school holidays, so they were ready for their next incarnation, and they had been hanging up because Ruby had thought they would just start painting. But having them flat on the ground would make it easier for Emma to draw.

Once they were set out on the stage floor, Emma grabbed a pencil from her bag and crawled over to the screens. Ruby has been standing on the other side of the screen and didn't realise at first that she now had a perfect view down Emma's top. Her breath caught when she noticed the red lace of her bra peeking out from the black tank top. Gods but she should not be looking at her student like that.

Emma pretended not to notice as she moved slightly, knowing that she was swaying her breasts. Instead she focused on drawing the lines that would eventually become trees. Ruby found herself mesmerised, before she forcibly made herself look away. She got up and moved around to the other side of the screen, thinking she could watch over Emma's shoulder, but she was struck by the sight of her pert little arse barely contained in those tiny little shorts. Holy hell the girl was sex on legs.

Inappropriate! So very very very inappropriate!

"So how come you're free on a Friday night Emma?" Ruby made herself walk over to the wings, where she had left her bags filled with paints and brushes. "Don't you have a boyfriend waiting to take you out?"

As soon as she spoke she felt bad. She didn't know about Emma's personal life and she really had no right to pry. What if the poor girl had just had a bad breakup or something?

But before she could apologise, Emma started to speak, apparently focused on the task at hand.

"Nope, no boyfriend." She replied. "Nothing to do either. My parents are out of town for the weekend, so I could stay out all night and no one would be any the wiser. I figured that since you were going to be stuck doing this on your own, the least I could do was offer to help. At least I don't have a deadline, if it takes all night."

Ruby's eyes were getting wider and wider as she listened to the teenager. When had she suddenly become so attracted to Emma Swan? Ok, so she'd always had a thing for blondes, but she had never been so drawn to a student before. But there was something about Emma. She was innocence wrapped in wickedness and it was such a turn on.

When Ruby looked up, sure her cheeks were burning, her breath caught again. As Emma stretched over the screen her tank top was riding up and it took all Ruby's self-control to not go straight over there and run her tongue along her sides.

Emma looked up when Ruby didn't say anything, and had to force the triumphant grin from her face when she saw how distracted the teacher looked. This might be easier than she thought.

"Red?" She prompted, and Ruby blushed.

"What? Oh, yeah, well that's generous of you Emma. I'm sure I won't keep you all night" although my God do I want to "but I promise to feed you," and feast on you. "How does pizza sound?"

Emma beamed at her.

"Sounds perfect," she replied, and then went back to her drawing.

As expected, Ruby was very forthcoming with her praise when she saw Emma's artwork.

"Oh Emma, these are going to be perfect. You're so talented."

Emma gave another meek smile as she cast a critical gaze over the work.

"Thanks. Do you want to start painting now?"

God Ruby wanted to kiss that smile. That sexy little pout. Did she even known how sinful she looked?

"Um, sure, ok, I'll just get the paints."

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Emma asked, trying not to smirk too much.

"Oh yeah, that’s fine," Ruby nodded. "Dock is just over there."

Emma jumped up and plugged in her iPod. She'd put a lot of thought into this playlist. It was filled with songs that were as sexy and sensual as she could find. She was using it to set the mood after all.

There was the sound of somebody knocking on the door and Ruby glanced up at the theatre door, unable to hide her pout. She didn't want to be interrupted.

"I wonder who that is?" She started to walk over to the door, but Emma told her to stop.

"It's ok," she grinned. "It's just my phone, text message."

"Oh," Ruby blushed and headed back to the paints. "Let me guess, you got a better offer?" She tried not to look sad at that. Emma's head shot up.

"What? No chance." She insisted, and Ruby couldn't help but smile. Then she turned back to pouring out the paints. Emma went back to reading the text from Regina.

How goes operation RedSwan?

Emma smirked.

Music is on, and I've said I am available all night. How goes OutlawQueen?

Regina replied very quickly.

Still planning. Looks like tonight is a bust, but I'll get there.

Emma nodded and sent a quick reply.

Good luck. Talk to you tomorrow.

Then she put her phone away and walked over to help Ruby. She stood rather close to her, leaning in to her, and letting her body press against the teacher's. Ruby looked up in surprise.

"Everything ok?" She asked, embarrassed at how flustered her voice sounded. Emma just smiled.

"Yeah sure, it was just Regina, saying she wasn't able to hang out tonight. I told her I was busy anyway."

Ruby stood up straight, taking the filled pots of paint with her.

"Regina Mills, right? She's your...?" And trailed off, not sure how to proceed with that sentence. Emma looked like she wasn't paying attention.

"Best friend," she replied as she took the brushes up. Then she glanced at the teacher, trying to look innocent. "Sometimes I ... No, doesn't matter." And she walked over to the screens.

Ruby watched the teenager head over to the screens, wondering what she had been about to say.

"Emma, are you ok?" She asked gently. Emma took a moment, but didn't reply at first. Instead she considered the paints, wondering where to start.

"Emma?" She prompted again. "Look, I don't mean to pry, but if there's something you want to talk about, I'm happy to listen, you know that right? You can trust me."

Emma chewed her lip, rather proud of the fact that she was such a damn good actor. Although it wasn't really acting. She wanted to be with the sexy drama teacher. But she still needed a bit of a performance.

"I’m afraid you might judge me." She said softly, and almost cheered when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder.

"I won't judge you, I promise." The teacher spoke softly, and gave her an encouraging smile. Emma put down the paintbrush and sat down, Ruby taking her place beside her.

"I... Red, have you ever ... been attracted to a woman?" She sounded so nervous that Ruby couldn't help but chuckle. As soon as Emma heard the laughter though she stiffened, drawing away and looking furious. Immediately Ruby felt guilty.

"Oh Emma," she put a hand on the teenager's arm. "I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you."

"Sure as hell sounds like it," Emma muttered, and she wasn't even sure if she was pretending to be upset or not.

"No, I’m not, I swear. I just, I thought you knew. I'm gay."

Emma's eyes opened wide, not realising that. Well that was an interesting turn of events. Might make things easier.

"Really?" She asked, and Ruby nodded.

"Really." She smiled gently. Emma beamed. "So yes, in answer to your question, I have been attracted to women. Rather often in fact."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Emma asked, and Ruby frowned.

"Not anymore." She muttered, and dipped her paintbrush into a pot of brown paint.

This time it was Emma that put her hand onto Ruby's arm to comfort her.

"Bad breakup?" She asked gently and Ruby grimaced.

"You could say that." She grumbled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked, and Ruby glanced at her, wondering if she should. She had always been told that she should keep her private life private when she was speaking to her students, but it was obvious that Emma was wondering about her own sexuality, and if Ruby could help her out by sharing her own story then why shouldn’t she? That was why she got into teaching anyway, to help students.

So she put the paintbrush down and sat down. Emma sat beside her, and for a moment the only sound was the music coming from the stereo.

“Her name was Billy,” Ruby began. “Wilhelmina, but yeah, she hated that name!” Emma smiled.

“Fair enough!” she agreed, and Ruby smiled.

“We met at uni, and we were together three years. Then, a month ago, she upped and left me. For a man!” She shook her head. “Broke my heart.”

Then she turned around and picked up her paintbrush again, thinking she shouldn’t have said anything after all.

“She was an idiot.” Emma said softly after a while. Ruby glanced over at her.

“Excuse me?”

“I said she’s an idiot.” Emma focused on dipping her paintbrush into the brown paint and started to paint the trees. “I mean, how could any guy compare to you?” And she glanced at Ruby, making a point of dragging her gaze along the teacher’s body.

Ruby realised she was blushing, but she couldn’t help the smile.

“Well thank you,” she said. “But maybe if you were actually in a relationship with me you might have a different opinion.” She couldn’t look at the student as she spoke; she was desperately trying to sound casual as she painted a tree.

“I’m willing if you are.” Emma said softly, still painting, and it took all of Ruby’s concentration to not scream in anticipation.

“That’s sweet Emma,” she gulped. “But it’s ok. You don’t have to say that.”

Emma frowned as she looked at the teacher.

“What do you mean?” She asked, confused. “I’m not just saying it.”

Ruby glanced over at the blonde, not sure how to handle this.

“Maybe we should just paint.” she finally managed to say, and went back to what she was doing.

Emma froze, not sure how to react to that and more than a little offended. It had been looking so simple for a moment there.

This challenge wasn’t for any other reason than she and Regina had realised that they had some incredibly sexy teachers on their staff and since they were planning on leaving Storybrooke as soon as they graduated at the end of the year, they wanted to go out with a bang. They wanted stories to tell, or at least share with one another. It was, they had decided, criminal to have such an attractive staff (Well, except for Sydney Glass, but he had his appeal when he had his camera, apparently). So why the hell not be criminals themselves?

But how possible was it, if they knocked them back?

Oh well, Emma wasn’t about to give up just yet. She still had some plans.

They painted in silence for a while, listening to the music and occasionally brushing their hands against one another as they painted nearby one another. Ruby’s breath caught every time she felt Emma’s fingers against her skin, but Emma managed to make it look innocent, even if it was most definitely intentional.

They chatted about a couple of things, mainly how to paint the various trees and the other possible props they might need, before Emma stretched a bit too far and knocked the paint over.

“Oh fuck!” She cried, as she was suddenly covered in dark green paint. Before Ruby could say anything, Emma had ripped off her top and was using it to wipe up the paint that had spilled on the screen. She had aimed it carefully of course, making sure that she didn’t get it too close to an important part of the canvas, but she still managed to make it look like an accident.

Ruby had gone to help, but then she was confronted by the sight of Emma in just a deep red lace bra. The hints she’d had of it earlier did not do her bust justice, and Ruby was actually drooling.

“I’m such a klutz.” Emma was saying as she stood up. “And oh man, I’ve ruined my top!” She looked around, trying to find somewhere to wash her top. “I think the screen is ok, don’t you?” She asked, and tried not to laugh when she realised Ruby was speechless. “Red, you ok?”

“You need to put your top back on.” Ruby stammered, unable to take her eyes off Emma’s chest.

“I can’t,” Emma posed a little, subtly pushing her chest out just a little. “It’s covered in paint.”

Ruby finally looked into Emma’s eyes, and the anguish there was palpable.

“Emma…” she couldn’t keep the whining tone from her voice.

Emma pouted.

“What’s the problem Red?” She moved a little closer. “It’s not like you’re attracted to me, so what does it matter?”

“What?” Ruby spluttered. “I mean, right, but… Emma, this is not appropriate.” She gulped, finding it so hard to keep her eyes on Emma’s face. Emma was proud of the fact she wasn’t smirking.

“You’re not attracted to me are you Red?” she moved a little closer again.

Ruby’s gaze dropped down and then she squeezed her eyes closed.

“Yes.” She whispered, and it was so painful to admit.

“Yes you’re not?” Emma asked, now right in front of the teacher. “Or yes you are?”

“Yes I am!” Ruby finally admitted, and then she dropped her own paintbrush and pulled Emma into her arms, crushing her mouth to hers, one hand in Emma’s hair and the other on her arse. “God yes I am!”

Emma was cheering inside, even as she had her first kiss with a woman.

Ruby knew she shouldn’t be doing this; she really really shouldn’t be doing this. She could lose her job, and it was such a breach of trust. She was in a position of power and what she was doing to this poor girl was criminal. But the feel of Emma’s lips, the taste of her tongue in Ruby’s mouth, was driving her insane, and she just couldn’t stop kissing her.

And then Emma moaned softly into Ruby’s mouth and Ruby felt like she was drowning. When they broke away to breathe, the sight of Emma’s lips all red, her eyes wide, and her breathing short, Ruby almost lost it.

“I’m so sorry Emma,” She whispered, and Emma growled.

“Don’t you dare apologise!” She cried. “Don’t you dare!”

Ruby frowned at her.

“But Emma, I’m your teacher, I …”

“If you weren’t my teacher it would be legal.” Emma pointed out. “So just for tonight, don’t be my teacher. I’ll drop out of drama if you want. I quit drama. How’s that? You’re not my teacher.”

They still had their arms around each other, their pelvises pressed against one another as they leaned back to speak. Ruby couldn’t help but smile.

“It doesn’t really work like that Emma,” she admitted. Emma just frowned.

“But I want this!” She insisted, and Ruby stared into her eyes, searching to see if that was the truth.

“Have you ever been with a woman before Emma?” She asked gently, not wanting to offend her. Emma frowned and shook her head.

“No, can you tell?”

“Oh God no!” Ruby couldn’t help but exclaim. “No that’s not what I meant. I just… “She paused and drew a deep breath. “Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you don’t, it’s ok. I will let you go, we can go back to painting, and nobody has to know about this. You won’t be in trouble.”

Emma was honestly touched by her compassion. She leaned forward and gave Ruby another soft kiss.

“I really want to do this.” she said softly, and Ruby couldn’t help the swell of excitement that filled her.

“You are so beautiful Emma.” she whispered. “And if you really want …

Emma cut her off.

“I want you to be my first. Well, first woman.” She smirked at her, trying to hide her nerves.

Ruby gave her a gentle smile.

“Well I’m honoured.”

And as simply as that, Emma knew that she had Ruby right where she wanted her. It had been easier than she had thought!

“Come with me.” Ruby finally let go of Emma but caught her hand, walking with her back into the wings. There were some beanbags that the drama class usually lounged around on when they were in the theatre for lessons, and now they were going to provide a comfortable place to sit. Emma was beaming, this was perfect, and she couldn’t help the butterflies that were taking over her stomach. She wanted to do this, god did she want to do this. She was so damned wet at the thought of what was about to happen, and she was actually surprised at how excited she was.

They lay down on the beanbags, and Ruby couldn’t help but smile. She knew she should feel guilty about this. It was such an inappropriate thing to be doing. But there was no way she could turn back now, not unless Emma told her she wanted things to stop.

“Tell me if you change your mind Emma,” she said, as she ran her fingers gently over her flat stomach. “If we do anything you don’t want to do, just tell me, and we will stop, no questions asked, ok?”

Emma nodded, barely able to stop her shivering.

“Ok.” she whispered. She wanted to touch the teacher but she suddenly found she was nervous. She gulped, her eyes drifting closed as she savoured the feelings of Ruby’s fingers. “Tell me what I can do?” She managed to stammer.

“You don’t have to do anything Emma,” Ruby leaned over and pressed her lips against Emma’s stomach. “Not unless you want to.” Then she started to trail kisses up to Emma’s breasts, and Emma found she wasn’t sure she could move even if she wanted to.

Ruby took her time, only kissing bare skin at first, as her gently dragged her nails down Emma’s sides. The motion made Emma thrust her chest forward, and Ruby pressed kisses in the cleft of her breasts.

“You are so beautiful.” Ruby whispered again. “So very beautiful.”

She moved her body gradually up, and started to kiss Emma’s neck, as her hands went to massage her lace clad breasts. Emma finally managed to open her eyes and she slipped her hands under the hem of Ruby’s top.

“You’re overdressed.” She murmured, and Ruby lifted her head.

“Are you sure?” Ruby looked deep into Emma’s eyes, and Emma smiled.

“Please let me see you?”

Ruby waited a moment, wanting to be certain this was what the girl wanted, and then, after another quick kiss on her lips, she sat up and pulled up her top, tossing it behind her, before lying down again. She was wearing a simple green bra, cotton, not all that revealing, and she found herself wishing she had worn something a bit more appealing. But then again, when she had been getting dressed that morning she hadn’t expected to be making out with a teenager that evening.

“You are so hot!” Now it was Emma’s turn to speak, and Ruby felt herself blush. Emma started to feel a little bolder, and gently placed her hands on Ruby’s bra. At Ruby’s soft gasp, Emma rubbed her thumbs over the teacher’s nipples, and the heat seemed to sky rocket.

All too soon they had their hands all over each other as they crushed their mouths together, tongues in each other’s mouths and bodies pressed together. Ruby rolled onto her back and pulled Emma on top of her, and Emma immediately started to rock against her hips. After a moment she broke away and blinked in surprise.

“It feels different.” She admitted, and Ruby raised an eyebrow. “No dick.”

Ruby laughed softly.

“So glad you noticed.” She muttered dryly, and Emma blushed.

“It’s still good though.” she added quickly, and Ruby grinned, kissing her again.

“Trust me, it can be more than good!” the teacher promised, and then she pulled back as she considered her next move. “Are you sure about this Emma?” She asked, and Emma rolled her eyes.

“YES!” She groaned, and Ruby chuckled.

“Ok then,” and she pulled back and stood up. Emma pouted at the absence of Ruby’s body, but then her eyes lit up as she realised that Ruby was taking off her jeans and heels. She lay down again, just in her underwear, and Emma found her face flushed from the view. Then she quickly started to squirm out of her Converse and shorts, before she lay beside Ruby again, just clad in red lace.

“So beautiful!” They murmured to one another, and then chuckled. Ruby leaned forward then, and started to kiss Emma again. Emma moved into the embrace, her hands running down Ruby’s thighs. Just as she was getting used to the feel of Ruby’s breasts against her own, Ruby tilted her hips and Emma almost died.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned as she felt their pelvises touch. Ruby smirked and, lying on her belly, slipped one leg between Emma’s thighs. As she started to rock against Emma, Emma gasped. She started to rub against Ruby, loving the sensation of them rutting together as they kissed.

Ruby slipped Emma’s bra strap off her shoulder and started to kiss her way down her breast. When she finally brushed her tongue against Emma’s nipple Emma wasn’t sure how much longer she could last. As Ruby’s other hand started to rub her other breast Emma’s breathing became laboured. How the hell could this feel so damned good?

Ruby slipped her hands behind Emma’s back and lifted her up gently. Then she undid Emma’s bra and tossed it to the side.

“Better not lose that,” She teased. “Otherwise I might have some explaining to do later!”

Emma chuckled, but it was a breathless laugh as she lay there, bare for her teacher. Ruby took a moment to drink in the sight of the blond in front of her, and then, before Emma could get nervous, she started to kiss her way down Emma’s body. She circled her tongue around one nipple as she massaged the other with her hand, rubbing her thumb against the hard nub as she nipped with her teeth. After a while she swapped over, so the other breast wasn’t neglected. Emma was feeling so damned turned on, and it was driving her insane. She’d had ideas about what this might have felt like, but it was so much better!

She was starting to think she should take a more active role in the proceedings, when Ruby started to kiss her way down Emma’s body, and it was all Emma could do to keep breathing.

“You sure?” Ruby asked again, as she hovered over Emma’s belly button.

“God Fuck yes!” Emma moaned, lifting her head to look at the teacher, and Ruby just laughed. Then she hooked her fingers through the sides of Emma’s knickers and dragged them down her body. Emma was breathing heavily, and watching Ruby intently, but then she thought she saw something. She flicked her gaze up to the lighting box at the back of the theatre and she gasped. There was somebody in there!

She froze, and Ruby, who was kissing her way back up Emma’s body, lifted her head for a moment.

“You ok Emma? I can stop if you want.”

Emma glanced down at Ruby and then looked back up at the lighting box. She wasn’t sure who it was who was watching them, but they were clearly staying where they were. What were they going to do? Wait and see how far it went before they reported Ruby?

“Emma?”

“It’s ok.” Emma finally said, a bundle of nerves, but wanting this anyway. She’d figure out a way to deal with whomever it was that was spying on them.

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked, still lying between Emma’s legs, and looking up at her.

“Are YOU sure?” Emma asked, tossing the question back at her. Ruby just grinned.

“Definitely!” she replied. “If I’m going to burn I’m damned sure I’m going to enjoy it!” Then she resumed kissing her way up Emma’s legs, and Emma found it difficult to worry about what was going on behind them.


	3. Red Lace and a Pirate Shirt

The kisses were so soft and gentle, but Emma felt her skin was burning, and as Ruby trailed her fingers up her legs as well, Emma was desperate for some friction. She was clenching her muscles, and rocking her hips, but Ruby just chuckled at her, and put her hand on a hip, holding her down. Gradually she made her way up further, and started to suck on Emma’s inner thigh. Emma grinned when she realised she was going to have a rather unexplainable hickey soon! Oh well, best not go swimming for the next few days!

Just before Ruby finally started to brush her lips against Emma’s curls, there was movement in the lighting box again, and Emma’s eyes went wide. Dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Mr Jones!

The thought of the beautiful music teacher being up there (why was he up there?) was almost as much of a turn on as what Ruby was doing, and Emma smirked, looking straight up at him. He pulled back from the window, but not before Emma was sure that he knew she’d seen him.

Then Ruby dragged her tongue along Emma’s slit and all thoughts of the audience vanished.

“Oh my fucking god!” She cried, and Ruby chuckled, the vibrations rocking through Emma’s body.

“So wet, so beautiful,” Ruby murmured as she kept dragging her tongue slowly through Emma’s curls. Emma bucked her hips, wanting more contact, but Ruby just kept doing what she was doing and it was driving Emma nuts.

She managed to pry her eyes open and she looked up to the lighting box again. The light was on there now, what the hell? It was obviously Mr Jones up there, and the smirk on his face was … damn it was a turn on! Clearly he wanted her to know he was there, but why? But then Ruby started to suck on Emma’s clit and she forgot again about the teacher that was watching them.

Ruby’s tongue was doing things to Emma that really should have been criminal. Well, technically all they were doing was criminal, but that was beside the point. It just felt so damned good! All she did was use her mouth, but god she was good with it! Emma was writhing on the floor, not sure how the hell she was ever going to survive this experience. It was just too damned amazing and she was going to melt.

Emma felt herself losing control and she started to thrash around as Ruby held her down, her tongue thrusting into Emma.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Emma screamed, her head flipping back and forth, her fingers in Ruby’s hair, pressing her closer to her. And then, after all that delicious and delectable build up, she felt an orgasm rock through her more powerful than she’d ever experienced.

Considering the fact that the only people she’d had sex with in the past had been teenage boys, that was perhaps not a surprise.

Only after the tremors had eased off and Emma was finally able to catch her breath, did Ruby lift her head and smirk at the girl in front of her.

“That good?” she asked as she wiped her mouth. Emma’s eyes were wide as she reached down and pulled Ruby up to her.

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” She gasped, and crushed her mouth to her teacher’s, wrapping her arms and legs around her, even as she felt like a giant puddle of goo.

Ruby chuckled as she settled in beside Emma, her lips against Emma’s, and her fingers trailing over her belly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” she murmured, and then started to kiss her neck. “You sounded incredible. So responsive. So tasty!”

Emma blushed, even as she pressed her body closer to Red’s. She wanted to do something, but she wasn’t quite sure what. She had her arms around the older woman but she felt so shy all of a sudden.

Ruby gave her one more kiss and then sat up.

“I promised you pizza.” She said. “I should order that, and then we should finish painting. What do you think?”

Emma blinked in surprise.

“But don’t you want me to…”

Ruby smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s pout.

“I’d love you to. But not today Emma. And maybe not ever.”

Emma frowned.

“Why not?”

“Because, Emma, I’m your teacher and I already feel guilty for what we’ve done. I can’t go and let you do anything to me or I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself.”

“I don’t regret it!” Emma insisted, sitting up, and Ruby tilted her head, a gentle smile on her face.

“Oh I know sweet thing,” she reassured her. “And if I’d met you anywhere else then I would certainly not be considering letting you out of my sight any time soon. But we can’t do this. Not now.”

“But…!”

“Hush,” Ruby pressed a finger to Emma’s lips. “I am so honoured that you let me do that for you, and maybe one day I’d let you return the favour, but for now, let it be my gift to you, a thankyou for helping me. And let’s move on with our lives. Is that ok?” She looked deeply into Emma’s eyes and finally the blond nodded.

“As long as you know I don’t regret it!” she insisted, and Ruby kissed her fingers.

“And nor do I. But come on. We need to get you cleaned up and get some food into you, and then we can finish this painting.” She stood up and held out her hand to help Emma to her feet. Emma’s glance flashed to the lighting box, and she saw one final glimpse of Mr Jones before the light in the box went out and he vanished from sight. Then Emma returned her focus to Ruby, who was currently handing her her underwear. “I love the colour!” Ruby grinned, and Emma just smirked.

“My lucky knickers!” She said. “At least now they are!” and Ruby burst out laughing. She picked up Emma’s top and cringed. “Yeah, not sure you’re going to be able to wear this again.” She said. The paint had dried into a hard mess and it would take quite the effort to clean it up. Emma frowned.

“Well I can’t exactly walk home like this can I?” She said as she pulled her underwear on and did up her bra. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“Oh I don’t know…” she teased, and then shook her head. “No! Of course not. But let me check the costumes, I’m sure I can find something you can borrow, and bring back on Monday.”

Emma’s eyes went wide as she considered the next class.

“Will this…?”

“Everything will be fine.” Ruby promised her. “Nothing will change. This was just one night and lovely and that’s all and don’t worry. I don’t expect anything more from you Emma, you’re safe, ok?”

Emma blinked; she’d not really considered the impact her actions might have, not really. Perhaps because deep down she hadn’t actually thought that she’d succeed. But maybe it could work.

“Ok,” she nodded, pulling on her shorts. Then she pressed her lips to Ruby’s again. “Do you want to call for Pizza and I’ll go look for a top?”

“Good plan. Pepperoni good for you?”

“Sounds perfect.” Emma grinned and headed backstage to where the various costumes were held.

Once she was back stage she was on alert. The lighting box was accessible via a stairway in the wings, not far from where the various costumes were held, and she was curious to know if Mr Jones was around anymore. She was positive she’d seen him, and she wondered if he was going to tell on them or not. If he wasn’t, why had he been watching? And why had he wanted her to see him?

“That was quite the performance lass.”

Emma almost jumped through the roof when she heard the music teacher’s voice whisper in her ear. She spun around and stared at him.

“So you WERE watching, you pervert!” she was nowhere near as offended as she wished she sounded. Jones just shrugged.

“You seemed to enjoy being watched.” He pointed out, and then started looking through the tops that were hanging up. Emma frowned, not sure what he was doing, but then she remembered Ruby not far away and she was standing there in her bra and shorts.

“Yeah well…” she stammered, but wasn’t sure where to go with the rest of the sentence.

“I must admit to being disappointed though Swan.” Mr Jones was speaking so softly, as he found a shirt to hand over to her. “I think this one will do nicely.”

Emma snatched the top from his hands, and held it up. It was from the school’s performance of Pirates of Penzance, a loose pirate shirt, black cotton, with laces at the neck and billowing sleeves.

“What am I? Jack Sparrow?” She muttered as she pulled the top over her head. But she did like the feel of the fabric. “And what are you disappointed about?” her head popped out through the neckline and she peered at the teacher. He fixed his gaze on her.

“You being gay does destroy quite a few of my fantasies.” Then he rubbed his chin. “That said, it does improve some others, so there you go. Not a complete waste.”

Emma’s eyes went wide.

“I’m not gay!” She insisted, not sure how else to respond. He had fantasies about her?

Jones just raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not? Hmm, good to know.” And then he stepped into the shadows, just as Ruby appeared around the corner.

“Everything ok Emma?” the drama teacher asked, and Emma took a moment to respond, speechless after what had just happened.

Finally she snapped her gaze back to Ruby and nodded.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just trying to find something that I could wear. What do you think? Do you think I’d make a good pirate?”

Ruby just laughed and Emma followed her back into the theatre. This was proving to be quite the interesting evening!


	4. Monday Morning Meetup

Regina’s mother had taken her out of town for the weekend, some antiques auction that Cora just had to go and Regina was forced to go along. It was boring, but at least they stayed in a nice hotel, with cute waiters in the restaurant.

The biggest problem, however, was that she didn’t get to speak to Emma about how her Friday night had gone, until they were at school on Monday.

They had homeroom together, but they could hardly talk there, and then they were doing sport with Coach Nolan, and having to practice hurdles was not conducive to gossip either. But they had their next line off, and they were able to go around to the back of the school and finally have some privacy to talk.

“So?” Regina prompted as she lit two cigarettes and handed one to Emma. “What happened?”

Emma smirked as she took the smoke and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, she looked at Regina.

“Do you want to hear about Red or do you want to hear about the Captain?” she asked, and Regina’s eyes bugged open wide.

“You did both of them?” She spluttered, and Emma burst out laughing.

“Noo!” she insisted, almost choking. “Wait; let me start at the beginning.”

And then she proceeded to describe the whole evening, from finding out the drama teacher was gay and single, through to spilling the paint as an excuse to get her top off, and the reaction Ruby had had to Emma’s red lace bra.

“You wore red? Oh Emma subtlety never was your strong suite was it?” Regina muttered dryly, but Emma just rolled her eyes and continued the story.

“So anyway, she got me to lie on the beanbags then, and she got undressed, and I got undressed, and then I saw somebody in the lighting box.”

Regina was about to say she was glad she didn’t take drama, if they’d had sex on the beanbags, but then she heard the next bit.

“WHAT?” She spluttered. “What happened? Did you get caught?”

Emma took another deep drag on her cigarette and shook her head.

“Nup! But the person in the box was definitely watching.”

Regina’s smoke was forgotten as she listened. This was far too interesting.

“So who was it? What happened?”

Emma was quite enjoying having Regina’s attention.

“At first I didn’t know who it was, but I had an idea. I wasn’t sure though, but then they put the light on, it was obvious that he wanted me to see him.”

“Who was it? Dammit Emma spill!”

Emma giggled.

“Mr Jones!” she finally admitted and Regina almost fell over from shock.

“WHAT?”

“I’m serious!” Emma rubbed her ears, after Regina’s shriek almost deafened her. “He was up there, watching, and he wanted me to know he could see me.”

“So what did you do?” Regina finally remembered her cigarette.

“Well, to be honest, I almost forgot about him because holy hell but Red has an amazing mouth!”

Regina laughed in shock. She wasn’t quite sure she wanted to hear that. She wasn’t quite so… flexible about her sexuality as Emma was. Emma just shrugged and gave her a smirk.

“I tell you Reg, the stuff she did, and the way she made me feel…” and she shuddered, still smiling. It was obvious she had happy memories.

“And did you, you know?” Regina asked and Emma frowned and shook her head.

“No.” She admitted. “I wanted to, but Red said no. Said she felt guilty enough about it as it was, and she wasn’t going to get me to do that to her. I think she kind of hinted that maybe when I’ve left school, but I don’t know.” She shrugged and finished her cigarette, stubbing it out against the table and flicking it away.

“Oh wow.” Regina was definitely impressed. “And so what happened then?”

“Oh that was the coolest bit!” Emma grinned, sitting up straight. “I had to go get a new shirt, because I managed to get paint on my top, and when I was looking through the costumes, Mr Jones popped out and starts talking about how he was sad to think I was gay, because it would ruin all these fantasies he’s had.”

Regina’s mouth dropped open.

“No way?!” she spluttered. “Mr Jones? But he’s such a goodie two shoes!”

“Oh yeah,” Emma drawled. “Such a goodie two shoes that he hangs around watching girls get it on and then talks about how I’ve just fuelled more of his fantasies!” She considered lighting another cigarette, but pulled a bottle of water from her bag instead.

“So what did you say to him?”

“I told him I wasn’t gay, he said that was good to know, and then he vanished and I went and had pizza with Red.”

Regina laughed in shock.

“And when you say you had pizza you mean…”

“I mean I had pizza. No, we didn’t do anything else. We just hung out, painted, cleaned up, ate pizza, and she drove me home. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, said I’d given her lovely things to think about, and said she’d see me at school on Monday.” She shrugged and decided she really did need another cigarette.

Regina fanned herself with her hand and Emma grinned.

“So what are you going to do now?” Regina asked and Emma shrugged.

“About Red? No idea. I’m thinking that she just wants me to act like nothing happened, but I’ll tell you later. I have drama after lunch.”

“What about Mr Jones?”

Emma’s eyes lit up.

“You know, I’m not sure. I can’t decide if I think he’s creepy or if the whole watching thing was sexy.”

“Creepy! Very creepy!” Regina insisted, and Emma pouted.

“Well it was a bit sexy.” She pointed out. “I mean, even though what Red was doing was amaaaaaaaaaazing, knowing he was watching was damned hot too.” She grinned and inhaled deeply. “Well, except when I was worrying that he was watching to get us in trouble, but anyway.” She laughed.

“And Red is gay?”

Emma nodded.

“Yeah, just ended a relationship with some chick called Billy. Crazy times.” she grinned. “But enough about my fantastic Friday night. What are you going to do about Operation OutlawQueen?”

Not long after the girls had come up with this plan to sleep with the teachers they had decided they needed ‘ship’ names as code. Choosing what to call themselves was easy enough - Emma was Swan and Regina went for Queen, since that was what her name meant. Some of the teachers were simple too, for example Red for Ruby, and Gold for Mr Gold. But some of the others had been too much fun. Mr Jones was the Captain, because in a particularly cheesy moment Emma had declared to Regina that he was the Captain of her heart! Robin Locksley was nicknamed the Outlaw, partly because of the fact he had the same name as Robin Hood (something he said he always hated his parents for) and partly because Regina insisted to Emma that his smile was so beautiful it was criminal, and therefore he was an outlaw. Emma had just rolled her eyes but it was amusing.

“Well I babysat Roland on Friday afternoon, just for a couple of hours.”

Regina had heard that Robin had a son, his wife had died and he and Roland had moved from England to Storybrooke to make a fresh start. Regina had offered to look after his son if he ever needed a babysitter, and Friday had been a trial run.

“How did it go?”

Emma had had her doubts. Regina didn’t really seem like the type to cope with children. But she was grinning.

“It was actually pretty fun. Roland is adorable. He’s six, and he looks like his dad, but his hair is darker. He wanted to play all the time, and we were running around the whole time. I was exhausted by the end of it, but Mr Locksley gave me $40 for it all, and told me that he’d check with Roland but I’d probably get a call again to help him out.”

It was obvious how excited about that Regina was.

“Are you happy because you got to go to Locksley’s house or do you actually like the kid?”

Regina glared at her best friend.

“Roland is really adorable. I honestly like him.” She insisted. Then she smirked. “It just helps that it’s Locksley’s house too. Oh man, I would love to be there when Roland is asleep so I can have a good old snoop!”

Emma laughed at that.

“I can just imagine you going through his drawers.” She teased. “You’d want to be checking out what size condoms he wears hey!”

Regina just gave a very very evil smirk!

“So are you going to go for Mr Locksley next?” Emma asked after they’d both finished their cigarettes and disposed of the evidence. Regina shrugged.

“I don’t know really. I mean, what are my other options? How am I going to get to Mr Humbert? Get stranded in the middle of the forest and hope he discovers me?” She snorted at that idea, but Emma thought it had merit.

“It could work.” she told her. “I mean, he really is the honourable sort that would want to swoop in and rescue you. And if you were so insistent on showing him how thankful you were…” she trailed off, clasping her hands to her chest and looking wistful. Regina stared at her and then they both burst out laughing. Their conversation was interrupted then by a couple of friends walking past and then it was time for recess, and card games in the canteen, before they were on their way to English class.

“Try not to drown me in your drool!” Emma murmured to Regina as they walked into the class and settled into the front row. This was the only class where they sat in the front, and Emma was less than thrilled about it, but she would do this for her best friend, even if it meant there was more chance of getting hit during one of Mr Locksley’s ‘performances’. But hopefully it would be fairly calm today. They were starting a new unit on poetry, and with any luck that meant the teacher would be fairly relaxed, unlike previous lessons when he had been leaping around the room waving a sword as he tried to teach them Shakespeare by re-enacting the Battle of Agincourt, from Henry V!

“Regina, can I see you please?” Mr Locksley called out as Emma sat down. Regina tried not to look at her friend; she knew Emma would be smirking.

“Yes Mr Locksley?”

“Roland has informed me that you are to babysit him whenever I have to go out, I hope you don’t mind.” And he gave her one of those smiles that made Regina weak at the knees.

“Oh,” she smiled back. “Well that’s fine. Roland is a wonderful little boy.” And his father is dead sexy! So glad she could keep her mouth shut about that.

Mr Locksley smiled.

“I think so, but I’m biased.” he admitted. “I’ve got a … thing… on Friday night; will you be able to watch Roland? It might run late, but... oh the rest of the class. I suppose I should try to teach this mob and we can discuss this later? Maybe come see me at lunch time?”

Regina nodded and practically floated back to her seat.

As Mr Locksley started the class Regina scribbled a note for Emma

**Operation OutlawQueen is a go for Friday!**

Emma gave her a thumbs up and then they focused on the lesson on poetry.


	5. The Beauty of Mathematics

After English the pair headed off to Maths and the ever so strange Mr Chapelier. As soon as Emma had found out that Chapelier meant Hatter in French she started referring to the teacher as the Mad Hatter and the name had stuck among their friends. The man was, like all the other teachers, absolutely gorgeous, but he was completely nuts. The way he dressed, and the way he stared at you when he asked you a question. It was like he thought mathematics would solve all the mysteries of the universe. Actually, he DID seem to believe that. He said it often enough, always talking about the beauty of mathematics. More often than not Emma just focused on the beauty of him, and checked Regina’s notes for help.

Today was the same situation. He was going on about algebra and how it solved all the problems of the world, and Emma would have fallen asleep if the man wasn’t so damned fuckable. So she just sat there, chin in her hand, and watched him rave on about God knows what.

Regina was taking some notes, and then she snorted when she saw the expression on Emma’s face. She scribbled a note and nudged Emma.

**Operation MadSwan?**

Emma’s eyes lit up and she grabbed a pencil.

**Sure you don’t want it Operation MadQueen?**

Regina’s eyes bulged and she shook her head fiercely. Emma giggled, and then Mr Chapelier glared at them both.

“Miss Swan, Miss Mills, is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

Emma was actually struck speechless, but Regina came to her rescue.

“Sorry Mr Chapelier. Emma was just a little lost and I was trying to encourage her to ask you for help but she is too nervous. She giggles when she’s nervous.”

Ok, so maybe that wasn’t much of a rescue. Emma’s face went red and she kicked Regina under the table. The teacher’s gaze narrowed, and then he nodded.

“Fair enough. See me after class Miss Swan. But it would help if you paid attention now.”

Emma nodded and crouched down in her chair, cursing Regina under her breath as people snickered at her. Then he got back on topic and Regina opened the textbook to the right page.

“I hate you.” Emma muttered, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Oh please,” she whispered her reply. “It’s just stage one of MadSwan! You’ll thank me.”

When class finally ended Emma was hoping that Regina would stick around. She was attracted to her teacher, but he was a bit… odd. But Regina had to rush back to English, to speak to Mr Locksley, and so she was no help. So Emma took her time gathering up her things, and then made her way to the front of the classroom, where Mr Chapelier was wiping the white board.

She waited for him, and was wondering if he was going to say anything, when he turned around and saw her and jumped.

“Miss Swan! What are you doing, creeping up on a man like that?”

Emma frowned.

“Um, you told me to stay back?” She reminded him, confused. “You wanted to see me?”

There was a flash of something in his eyes as he quickly looked her up and down and gave a small smile with just a hint of that madness.

“Yes, indeed.” Then he seemed to remember himself and he looked in her eyes. “So, Miss Mills said you were confused? Needed help?”

Emma was rather interested in his expression as he’d looked at her, and she was starting to think that maybe things wouldn’t be so difficult with this one either.

“Oh I need so much help.” She may have sounded a little breathless as she spoke. “I just don’t understand.”

Perhaps she’d laid it on a bit thick, because he raised an eyebrow.

“And which exercises are you having the most difficulty with?” He asked and this time the blush was not forced.

“Um, all of them?”

“Um really?” He taunted her, and she glowered at him. Then he smiled, and picked up the text book.

“Show me.” He held out the book and Emma cringed as she tried to find the right page. After flipping back and forth, she settled on a page that looked vaguely familiar and she turned the book around to show him.

“These ones today were really doing my head in.” She explained and he took the book, looking down at it.

“Hmm, yes,” he nodded. “I can see why that would be confusing for you.”

“Really?” Emma looked up, hopeful. Mr Chapelier nodded.

“Yes,” then he lifted his gaze to Emma’s. “Considering the fact that today’s lesson was on algebra and this is trigonometry.” He flipped through the book and found the right page. “This is what we were doing today Miss Swan.”

Emma groaned.

There was a knock on the door then, and Mr Jones walked in.

“Jefferson, are you … oh, hello Swan.”

Emma glanced at the new comer, and wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the smirk on his face. She hadn’t seen him since Friday night and she didn’t know how to react to him. Truth be told, she had been more nervous about seeing him than she had been about seeing Red.

“Just a minute Killian.” Mr Chapelier waved a hand at him in dismissal. Then he looked back at Emma. “Miss Swan, I’ve got an appointment now, but if you can see me after school we can work through things and perhaps I can help you get on top of it all.”

Emma looked back at her maths teacher and nodded.

“Oh, that would be brilliant. Thank you so much Mr Chapelier.” She squeezed his arm in thanks and then headed out of the classroom. As she passed by the music teacher he stopped her.

“So this afternoon you’re on top?” he murmured, and Emma blanched, before she winked at him and headed out of the classroom. The last thing she heard was a low chuckle, before she pulled the door closed behind her.


	6. English Lessons

Meanwhile Regina was with her English teacher, and actually feeling slightly nervous. She had to keep telling herself that she was a sophisticated, mature young woman, and she was going to be able to seduce this wonderful, sexy man.

Just as soon as she resisted the urge to start bouncing around at the thought of being alone with him.

Taking a deep breath, Regina schooled her face to calm and knocked on the open door.

“Mr Locksley?”

“Regina!” He looked up and smiled. “Come in, come in. Is this about Friday?”

Regina nodded as she walked in.

“You said you had a thing and you wanted me to watch Roland?”

The teacher grimaced even as he smiled.

“Yes,”

Regina frowned.

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.” She couldn’t help but sulk a little at his expression, but he rushed to reassure her.

“Oh no, it’s not that. I’m more than fine with you watching my lad. It’s just I wish I didn’t have to go out.”

“Ahh,” Regina felt better then, and she sat on the edge of the desk opposite the teacher. “So where do you have to go? Somewhere horrible?”

Locksley leaned against his desk and gave her a grim smile.

“The worst.” he looked so serious. “I’ve got a blind date.”

“Oh!” Regina flinched, not sure how she felt about that.

Actually, she was sure how she felt about it. She hated it. But she had to stay calm.

“Killian has set me up.” Locksley went on. “Mr Jones, do you know him?”

Regina nodded, trying not to smirk.

“I don’t do music, but Emma does.”

“Ahh, yes,” Locksley nodded. “Well apparently I’ve been in mourning too long and I should get back in the game or something, and he seems to think that since we come from similar parts of the world it’s up to him to set me up. So Friday night I get to meet some woman that he says is just perfect for me, and I’m not allowed to back out of it this time.”

Regina was jealous, of course, but she loved that he was confiding in her.

“So where are you going?” She asked, keen to continue the conversation.

“We’re going to meet in a bar, and then we’re meant to go bowling.” He shuddered at the thought of it, and Regina raised an eyebrow as she tried not to giggle.

“You don’t like bowling?” she asked, and Locksley shook his head.

“I’m terrible at it.” he admitted. “I’ve only played a couple of times. The last time Roland beat me, and he was only 4 at the time! I lost to a four year old, can you believe that?”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh at his mortified expression and soon he was laughing as well, and Regina felt like her ovaries were exploding with delight!

“So when do you want me?” Regina asked, and the teacher blinked as he remembered what they were meant to be speaking about.

“Oh, well, is 6 ok? If you’re able to feed Roland I’d really appreciate it. I don’t know how long I’ll be out, hopefully not too long, but I have a feeling Killian isn’t going to let me go home early.”

“Is Mr Jones going with you?” Regina thought Emma would be interested in that. Mr Locksley nodded.

“He’s bringing Miss Tinkanovinic. Apparently my ‘date’” he made air quotes with his fingers as he shuddered “is a friend of hers.” he shrugged. “Oh who knows, maybe it will be fine. Might have fun right?”

Regina found it difficult to smile. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t have too much fun. But if he didn’t go out then he wouldn’t need her over at his house.

“Well take as long as you want.” she told him, forcing her voice to sound light.

“Thanks Regina. I feel better knowing that you’ll be keeping an eye on Roland.” He chuckled. “He hasn’t stopped talking about you all weekend.” he admitted. “Keeps going on about Queenie. I didn’t know who he meant at first, until he told me it was you.”

She blushed

“Well my name means queen so…”

Locksley nodded, smiling at her.

“Yeah, once he explained it made perfect sense. He isn’t all that good with saying his Rs so this makes it easier, thanks.”

Regina tried to shrug it off, but she was pleased.

“Ok, so 6pm.” she confirmed. “Do you think you’ll be able to drop me off afterwards?”

Locksley considered it.

“I can probably arrange for a cab for you at least. I’m pretty sure Killian might make me drink. Not that I’ll be drunk or anything, you don’t have to worry about a drunken letch coming home or anything like that.” He looked truly horrified at that thought, and Regina didn’t have to force her smile.

“I’m not worried.” She promised, and he watched her, and nodded.

“If I can’t get you home, there is a spare room,” he told her. “So you are welcome to sleep there. If you feel comfortable with that, of course. I don’t want to suggest something that you might think was inappropriate.”

Regina’s heart skipped into her throat and she had to fight back a squeal.

“That would probably be best.” She prayed she sounded calmer than she felt. “That way I can drive home in the morning. In case I’m too tired to drive when you get back. And if you DO have a big night, I can make sure that Roland doesn’t disturb you.” She beamed at him, and felt her knees go weak when he smiled back. Really that man’s smile should be illegal!

“Sounds perfect.” Locksley stood up. “Tell your parents that if they need to call me, make sure I’m trustworthy, then I’m fine with that. You have my number don’t you?”

Regina nodded. He’d given it to her when she had been with Roland last time. She didn’t want to stand up because she was worried she wouldn't stay on her feet, but he was clearly ready to leave and she had to go and tell Emma what had happened. So she rose and headed for the door with the teacher.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow then.” She really didn’t want to leave.

“Sounds perfect. And thanks again Regina, you’re a life saver.”

“Anytime.” Regina murmured her reply, and then headed out of the classroom, feeling like she was floating. She caught sight of Emma, and called out to her, her heart pounding in her chest.

She was going to be staying the night at Locksley’s house! She didn’t care what it took; she would make sure that she stayed there! This was going to be perfect!


	7. Lunch Break

Emma slowed down when she heard Regina, and the pair of them headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

“Soo?” the blonde prodded. “How did it go?”

Regina smirked and adopted the pose that Emma said reminded her of a peacock. All neck extended and strutting along proud as anything.

“I’m staying the night!” She squealed and Emma stopped in her tracks.

“What the fuck?” She stared at her best friend and Regina glanced back the way they had come. They’d gone far enough though, and Locksley had headed in the opposite direction. Regina dragged Emma around the corner and she could barely contain her excitement.

“He’s going on a blind date.” she started, and then her eyes went wide as she remembered. “Mr Jones and Tink are going as well. It’s a double date.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed

“Jones and Tink? Since when?”

Regina squeezed her friend’s arm.

“Maybe they’re just going as friends. The girl that is meant to be Locksley's date is Tink’s friend. So maybe they’re both going for moral support or something?”

Emma grimaced, but this wasn’t her story, it was Regina’s, and so she waved her on.

“Anyway, he doesn’t want to go, he thinks it will be a bust and all, but he said that he probably won’t be able to get out of it early, and he’ll probably have to have a few drinks because Jones won’t let him not. So he said that he won't be able to drive me home and he said that he could get me a cab or I could stay in their spare room.”

“Oh and let me guess,” Emma teased. “You said you’d get the cab?”

Regina gave her a withering glare.

“Yes Emma,” She started to walk off. “That’s exactly what I said!”

Emma gave a burst of laughter and then started walking with her friend. Regina grinned again.

“I told him that that would be for the best, me staying, and that way if he DID have a big night, I could make sure that Roland didn’t wake him up if he was hung over. I told him that I could drive over there, and not be too tired to drive home afterwards.”

“Oh you’re such a saint!” Emma teased.

“I know!”

The pair looked at one another for a beat and then they both collapsed in giggles as they made their way into the cafeteria.

After they had grabbed some food they headed to an empty table and kept talking.

“So what are you going to tell the Wicked Witch?” Emma asked, as she chewed on a chip.

Regina picked a strawberry from the basket she had bought, and shrugged.

“Tell her I’m staying at your place.” She explained. “I mean, the idea of me staying at a teacher’s house would be bad enough, but to think I was actually working?” She shuddered and Emma shook her head.

“That sounds just like Cora.” She muttered. “It’s not so bad that you stay at a single man’s house for the evening, but if you were actually doing something as common as babysitting, well that would be horrible!”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle. Emma had long insisted that every dictionary should have a photo of Cora Mills as a definition of snob. Regina loved her mother, somehow, but she had to agree that the woman was crazy.

“So I can say I’m staying at yours?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, as if you even have to ask!”

Regina beamed.

“Thanks Swanny!” Then she jumped back before Emma could hit her on the arm. She gave an evil cackle and Emma shook her head. “So, how did your meeting go?”

“Yeah, thanks for that!” Emma growled. “I really appreciate you drawing his attention, really, making me look like such a fool!”

“Emma sweetie,” Regina patted her hand as she bit on another strawberry “you don’t need my help for that.”

Emma levelled her with her best filthy glare.

“Remind me again why we are friends?” She muttered and Regina just smirked.

“Because I know where all the bodies are buried!” She swallowed her berry and started picking over the basket for the next one. Emma just rolled her eyes again and went back to munching on her fries.

“Ok,” She finally began her story. “So first of all I was waiting there and I think he forgot all about me, because he jumped when he saw me.” She chuckled at that, and then she proceeded to explain about how she was meant to go back that afternoon. “The horrible thing is, I think he’s actually going to make me do algebra!” she complained.

“Aww, poor baby!” Regina patted her hand and Emma looked up, but of course the smile on Regina’s face was less than sympathetic. Emma just glared at her again.

“Bitch!”

Regina looked like she thought that was a compliment!

“So is that all? You have to stay back this afternoon? What are you going to do? Jump him while he tries to explain algebra?”

Emma shrugged.

“I have no idea.” She complained. Then her eyes lit up. “But no, that’s not all.” And she told her about Mr Jones walking in, and what he had said.

“I can’t decide if that makes him even more creepy or not.”

Emma shrugged.

“It’s creepy.” She agreed. “But I can’t help it. I still think it’s kind of sexy.” She couldn’t help but smile. “Of course, I’m pretty sure he could do anything and I’d think it was sexy” her eyes narrowed as she remembered. “Except for dating the Art Teacher. That’s seriously not hot!”

“I told you Em, it might not be a date.”

Emma kept frowning, but then looked at her best friend.

“And I’m sure Locksley will hate it too.” She patted her hand, and Regina gave a small smile. “Ugh! Enough of this.” She scoffed another fry and then took a deep breath. “So I have drama after lunch, and you’ve got Photography. Maybe you can start making inroads into… hmm, what are we going to call your Operation with Glass? Regal Mirror?”

Regina shrugged, picking at her fruit.

“I don’t want to think about it.” She admitted, and Emma was confused.

“You don’t want to do Glass anymore? Please tell me you don’t expect me to do him?”

Regina lifted her head.

“I’m not saying that.” She started. “I just… I don’t know if I want to do anything other than OutlawQueen, you know?”

Emma’s eyes opened wide as she understood.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.” Regina felt sick.

“Well, if you want we can call it off,” Emma spoke slowly, not sure how she actually felt about that idea. It had its merits but she hated backing down from a challenge. Regina considered it and then shook her head.

“No, let’s not make any decisions just yet. We’ll see how we go at the end of the week.”

Emma grinned.

“Sounds good.” she decided, and finished off her fries. Then she stood up. “Ok, come on. I need a smoke before class. Coming?”

“Not yet,” Regina teased. “But I’m sure I will on Friday night!”

Emma just burst out laughing as they headed out of the cafeteria and around to ‘their spot’ around the back of the school.


	8. After School Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since I didn't post a chapter yesterday I'd do two today (or something like that). Enjoy.

Drama had been less stressful than Emma had feared. There had been a couple of smiles, and when Red told them to make themselves comfortable on the beanbags Emma had shared a smirk with her, but other than that it had been the same as every other class.

It was just now that Emma kept seeing her teacher in just her underwear, and it made things rather interesting. The double lesson ended, as it always did, with Red taking them through a meditation, but whereas in the past it always left Emma feeling sleepy or relaxed, today it left her aroused, even though there was nothing different about the way that Red spoke, Emma found herself remembering the things she had said when they had been together on Friday, and lying on the same bean bag added to it all. So when she realised she was feeling all kinds of frisky and she had to go see Mr Chapelier Emma wasn't quite sure what to do.

"How was Drama?" Regina asked as she caught up to her best friend after class. Emma grimaced.

"Frustrating!"

Immediately Regina was concerned.

"Did Red ..."

But Emma shook her head.

"No, it wasn't like that," she insisted. "I just... She has a really sexy voice, and at the end of our relaxation exercises I was just..." And she scowled. Regina stared for a moment and then giggled.

"And now you have to go see the Mad Hatter and try to pretend you're not as horny as hell?"

Before Emma could respond a body barrelled in between them

"Who's horny now?"

Emma groaned and shoved her former boyfriend and current best guy friend away.

"Nobody now Cassidy, you have that effect!"

Neal pretended to look offended, but he was like a puppy. So bouncy he could never stay down for long. He and Emma had dated for a while when they were younger, and lost their virginity to one another, but they'd decided when they started to spend more time mucking around as friends than actually being couply that it was time to break up. They were each the other's wing man though, and many a girl had been surprised when Emma had set them up with her ex.

"So does either of you ladies need a ride home?" He asked, slipping his arms around each of them as they headed to their lockers.

"I’ve got my car," Regina reached her locker first.

"I have to stay back." Emma was pouting. Then she had a thought and her eyes lit up. “Actually, Neal,” She started to snuggle up to him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. He peered at her, suspicious.

“What do you want Swan?”

“Do you want to get a lift home with Regina and leave me your car? Please?”

Regina and Neal both spluttered.

“Ahh, no!”

Emma slumped down and pouted

“You’re no fun!” She sulked. Then she looked up and saw Mr Jones not far from them, his eyebrow quirked. He’d clearly seen her all over Neal. What the hell must he think?

She dropped the topic and pulled open her locker, stuffing her books inside and grabbing her Maths things. Neal, who had expected her to put up more of a fight, was rather surprised. But rather than change his mind he just shrugged, gave her a hug, and headed off to the car park.

Regina was surprised Emma had given up so quickly as well, and she didn’t see the music teacher so she didn’t understand why. She just shouldered her bag and looked at Emma.

“Think of it this way Swanny, maybe you can get the Mad Hatter to drive you home.”

“Oh he can drive me any way he wants!” Emma smirked, her good mood back, and she hugged her best friend. “I’ll call you when I get home, ok?” Regina wished her luck, and Emma headed off towards her maths classroom.

As she passed by where she had seen Mr Jones she felt an arm grab her and pull her into the classroom.

“So, Swan, what devious things are you planning for Mr Chapelier?”

Emma had crashed into a solid chest, dropping her bag as her arms automatically wrapped around the body in front of her to stop herself from falling over. She looked up into the bluest eyes and felt her mouth go dry.

“M...Mr Jones. What are you doing?”

The music teacher was smirking at her, and he had his arms low around her waist.

“I could ask you the same thing Swan. School’s over for the day.”

Emma gulped, desperate to try and regain her sense of equilibrium.

“I’ve been having trouble with algebra and Mr Chapelier offered to help me.”

They were still standing there, arms around each other, bodies close together, in the shadows of an empty classroom. It was amazing how quickly the school seemed to clear out at the end of the day!

“And were you having trouble with Drama when I saw you on Friday?”

His voice was so low, and their faces so close together, that Emma was having trouble concentrating. She gave him a small smirk though, desperate to stop feeling so swept away.

“I was helping Red… I mean Ms Lucas. We were painting backdrops.”

Mr Jones quirked an eyebrow.

“The only thing I saw being painted was you Swan, and it sure as hell wasn’t with paintbrushes.” he growled. Emma felt a bit of her confidence return.

“Jealous?” She teased, and she wasn’t quite sure if she meant of her or of Ruby. She really hoped he didn’t want Ruby.

But he just gave her that lazy smile and pressed her just a little closer to him. Then he leaned his head forward and whispered in her ear.

“Oh Swan, don’t worry. I’m very patient. And I have a feeling that it won’t be long before you’re asking for help with your music.”

Emma couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as his lips brushed against her ear and then he stepped away, leaving the classroom without a backwards glance.

“Fuck!” Emma grunted when she could finally speak again. First Red and now Jones. Dammit but she needed to get off! And algebra was certainly not going to do it for her!

She took a few deep breaths, picked up her bag, and headed towards the maths classroom. Knocking on the door, she saw Mr Chapelier at his desk.

“Miss Swan,” he looked up, confused. Then he seemed to remember. “Ahh, yes, you need help with algebra. Right, come in come in.”

Emma paused for a moment at the door, trying to calm herself down, and then she stepped into the classroom.

“Where do you want me?” She asked, and smirked a little, proud of the unintentional innuendo.

“Pardon?” The teacher looked confused and then waved his hand. “Oh, over the desk.” he muttered and turned back to the board. Emma bit back a laugh.

“Did you say over the desk? You want me over the desk?”

Chapelier turned back and stared at her. He was clearly flustered, and Emma was finding it difficult not smirking.

“Over at that desk I said. Listen girl!”

“OK.” Emma just shrugged and put her things down on the desk and took a seat. “But over the desk is fine too.” She murmured, and when he looked up at her she was the picture of innocence.

“Yes, well, um, right.” He frowned as he gathered his thoughts. “So you are having trouble with algebra correct? Today we were looking at polynomials. Turn to page 73 and we’ll work through things.” Emma grabbed her text book and opened it up, but she fully intended to just listen to him speak. She looked down at the book and was lost straight away. So she just rested her chin on her hand and dreamed.


	9. Polynomials and other sexy words

Mr Chapelier was talking for a good few minutes, basically repeating the lecture he’d given in class about what polynomials were, and he asked her if she was following, but Emma didn’t respond. He looked up, half expecting her to be asleep, but instead she was just… sitting there. With an odd smile on her face. He took the moment to really look at her. She was a stunning young lady, and he knew that there were certain members of staff that were particularly interested in her. Personally he’d never really paid her that much attention, but as she sat there, looking so dazed, he reconsidered.

And then suddenly she seemed to realise he’d stopped talking and she looked up with a jerk, her cheeks going bright red.

“Sorry, what was that?” she asked, and wasn't’ sure how to respond to the half-smile on the teacher’s face.

“Tell me Miss Swan, did you listen to anything at all that I just said?”

Emma chewed her lip.

“Sort of?”

“Sort of?” He turned the question back to her and she debated lying, but she just couldn’t do it. She groaned and slumped her shoulders.

“OK, so here’s the thing. Normally I’m good at this. I mean, all through school I was good at maths.”

Chapelier cut her off.

“It does get harder this year; you can’t just rest on your laurels.”

Did she just glance at his crotch when he said harder? Surely not!

Emma sighed and went on.

“It’s not that.” She insisted. “It’s you.”

Mr Chapelier flinched, as if she’d hit him, and immediately Emma felt guilty.

“I’m not saying you’re a bad teacher or anything. Nothing like that.”

He looked vaguely mollified, but still confused. Emma was blushing.

“Man, do I really have to explain this?” She grumbled, and he nodded.

“I really do believe you do Miss Swan,” He leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms and peering at her, wondering where she was going with this. Emma just gave another loud sigh, and he was struck with how teenagers always thought the world was so difficult for them. As if they knew anything!

“Ok. I don’t believe I'm admitting this.” She couldn’t look at him at first, and then she finally forced herself. “Your voice is really fucking sexy.”

“Pardon me?” Chapelier’s eyes went wide, and he leaned forward, stunned. Emma cringed.

“I come into class, I’m all determined to try and listen and learn and stuff because I’m not a complete flake you know, but then you start talking and you’re looking like that and I just…” she shrugged. “I can’t pay attention. All I can think about is what else I want to hear you say and oh man I want to die.” She dropped her head down on her desk in embarrassment.

The irony of the situation was not lost on her. She knew that she had the whole ‘MadSwan’ goal in mind, but she actually felt like this and was mortified to admit this to her teacher. She was sure he would laugh at her, if not try to get her suspended or something. She suddenly felt like she had absolutely no game whatsoever. She was already getting ready to tell Regina that the whole plan for the staff was a bust. She could go after Mr Locksley and Emma would just stay single, or date a student.

For a while Mr Chapelier didn’t say anything and Emma, still face down on her desk, was wondering what he was doing. Then she felt him move and he was whispering in her ear.

“Polynomial” he murmured, and she blinked, lifting her head to peer at him. He had a half smirk on his face, and his eyes were so damned intense.

“Excuse me?” She stared at him, and he just moved around to stand on the other side of her, and murmur in her other ear.

“Variable. Coefficient. Constant.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Are you making maths terms sexy?” she asked him, her voice low. He just smirked at her and moved to the front of her desk. Then he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

“A polynomial looks like this.” He pointed to one of the examples on the textbook page, but neither of them looked at it. His voice was low and seductive, and Emma was leaning closer to him. “It can have constants, variables and exponents.” Emma was getting turned on. She was actually getting turned on. How the hell was he doing that?

Mr Chapelier kept discussing the various components of the equations he was trying to teach her and Emma was stunned that she was actually able to remember and make sense of some of it all. Still, she had to keep clenching her thighs together to relieve some of the frustration that was building up inside her.

“Now it’s time for you to give it a try.” He said, and moved over to sit beside her. She glanced at him.

“You want me to talk to you now?” She raised an eyebrow, and he just grinned.

“Maybe later.” he brushed a finger against her cheek and Emma couldn’t help but let her eyes drift closed at the contact. When she opened them again he was watching her, his head so close to hers. “Now you need to do some of these exercises.”

“What do I get if I get them right?” Emma teased, starting to feel more confident now. Mr Chapelier raised an eyebrow.

“You will get the satisfaction of a job well done and advancement in your knowledge.”

“I’d prefer a different type of satisfaction.” Emma murmured, glancing down at the page and then looking up at him through her long lashes. His expression was very hard to read, but it was intriguing.

“And what do you suggest, Miss Swan?” He spoke close to her ear again, his lips brushing against her.

“A kiss.” She blurted out, and was stunned at herself for suggesting it. Mr Chapelier leaned back and looked at her for a moment. Then he gave his half smirk and nodded.

“You have a deal.”

Emma’s eyes went wide.

“But you have to get them right first time, without cheating or help.” He stood up and moved back over to his desk, sitting behind it and picking up a pen. Emma stared at him a moment longer, and then nodded.

“Right, Ok. I can do this.” And she looked at the exercises in the book. At first it was like reading Greek, but gradually she started to see a pattern to the sums, and she started working things out. She did the first one, checked it three times, and then grinned. “Done one.” Mr Chapelier looked up, one eyebrow raised.

“All that time and you’ve only done one?”

Emma pouted

“I wanted to make sure I earned my reward.” She sulked, and he gave a short laugh.

“Ok, give it to me. Let me see.”

She held up her book and he just stared at her, waiting for her to stand up and bring the book to him. She stood up, sighing, but smiling, and swayed her hips as she walked over the teacher.

“Here you are Mr Chapelier,” She leaned over a little, trying to be as seductive as possible. He just tilted his head to look at her, and then looked at her book.

He took his time checking the workings, and then he lifted his head.

“Well done Miss Swan. You got it right.”

Emma’s eyes lit up and she leaned forward for her kiss. Mr Chapelier smirked at her, and then took her hand and pressed a kiss against the inside of her wrist. She pouted when she realised it wasn’t the kiss she was hoping for, but feeling his lips against her pulse point was actually rather amazing.

“So I guess I should do some more then?” Her voice was a little breathless, and Mr Chapelier nodded. She walked back to her seat and as she walked she thought she saw something out of the corner of her view. Looking up at the door she saw a flash of black hair and she gave a short breath of laughter. Of course Mr Jones was loitering.

“Something amusing Miss Swan?”

Emma glanced at the teacher.

“No sir.” she replied and sat down. Then she glanced over to the door again but she couldn’t see the music teacher. Instead she focused on her work. This time she worked through a few of the questions before she presented them to her teacher. The classroom was silent save the sound of pens scratching on paper, Emma doing her maths and Mr Chapelier marking books. Finally she stood up again and headed over to his desk.

“Finished Mr Chapelier.” She sounded so demure as she put the book in front of him. He looked up at her for a moment, and then looked at the book. He checked the first answer and then, before he wrote a mark he looked up. “Do you want to hear each one as you get them right or wrong or do you want to wait until the end?”

Emma seriously considered it, and then she smiled.

“As we go.” She told him, and he nodded.

“As you are.” And he made his mark. Emma glanced down and couldn’t help but squeal. He’d ticked it. Chapelier quirked an eyebrow, and let the sides of his mouth just raise a little. “So that’s another reward Miss Swan.” He told her. Then he took her arm and before she could pout about another kiss on the wrist, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her elbow.

“My elbow?” She spluttered in shock. But the teacher just raised an eyebrow and went on with his marking.

The next question was wrong, and Emma almost howled. She tried to tell herself that Mr Chapelier looked disappointed as well, but it was so damned hard to read him.

The next one was right, and she immediately pulled her arms behind her back so he couldn’t kiss her there. Clearly understanding what she was doing, he chuckled softly and then suddenly dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Emma’s knee.

“What the hell?” She spluttered at him, and giggled. He just sat up, as calmly as anything, and went back to marking.

The next one was right as well, and she earned a kiss to her shoulder. There was only one more question left, and Emma was holding her breath. It had been a harder question, and she really was hoping she got it right. This whole game was such a turn on for her, and there was also the pride in actually being able to do well in a subject that she had been so good at in the past.

He dragged out his marking, taking his time, frowning as he looked at her working out, and then finally, melodramatically (in Emma’s opinion) he ticked it, and she jumped and squealed. Mr Chapelier chuckled and stood up, standing close to the blonde. He moved his head close to hers, and she felt her lips fall apart. Then he pressed a kiss to her neck, holding his lips against her neck for long seconds, as she tried hard not to melt.

She actually purred.

“So are you going to reward me every time I get a question right from now on?” Emma asked when she finally found her voice. Mr Chapelier leaned back a little and gave her another half-smile.

“It depends.” he told her. “I think we’ll have to discuss it.” Then he sat down. “You’ve done well Miss Swan. Do you think you understand about polynomials now?”

Emma couldn’t help but shudder.

“I am still getting turned on by you using maths terms,” she admitted, and she saw the flash of excitement in his eyes “but I think I have incentive to actually pay attention to your words and not just your voice.”

He bowed his head.

“That’s good to hear Miss Swan.” he took his seat again. “Now remember that you have homework for this evening, and I will be paying close attention to how well you do.” He concentrated on the books he was marking, and Emma just stood there. Finally he looked up. “Well? Run along Miss Swan.”

“Oh, oh ok.” She said, and packed up her books. This day was killing her. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes Miss Swan.” he didn’t look up, just focused on what he was doing.

As Emma walked out of the classroom she was just as frustrated as she had been going in, but now she was also so bloody confused. She went back to her locker and then grabbed the things she needed for her homework. As she headed out of the school she heard a loud clap of thunder and suddenly the rain started bucketing down.

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!” She groaned as she looked out the doors. It was a downpour and she had a half hour walk ahead of her.


	10. Singing in the Rain

Emma walked out of the school building, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did up her red leather jacket. It hadn’t looked like rain that morning, and she didn’t have an umbrella. Of course, she’d thought she’d get a lift from either Regina or Neal because that was what usually happened, but no such luck. She figured she could phone her best friend, who would no doubt be eager to hear how her maths session had gone, but when she realised that her phone battery was flat she wanted to scream.

“My life is cursed!” She wailed as she walked down the stairs and across the car park. She’d been outside for less than a minute and she was already drenched.

“Need a lift Swan?”

Emma’s head, bent against the rain, shot up when she saw a car slow down in front of her.

“Mr Jones, I’m starting to think you’re stalking me!” She said as she rushed over to him.

“Oh yes,” he drawled as he watched her run around to the passenger door. “Because a teacher being around a school after hours is such a strange thing.” Emma just poked her tongue out and pulled off her jacket before getting into the car.

“Careful Swan,” the music teacher started driving again. “Don’t stick that out unless you plan to use it.” Emma blinked at him, and then she very carefully, very intentionally poked her tongue out again. Mr Jones glanced over at her, and then poked his tongue out as well. Emma gave a little shiver and then did up her seat belt. Mr Jones just chuckled at her and pulled out of the car park.

Once they were out on the road, he started to head into town.

“Do you have time for a coffee?” he asked as he made his way towards the main street. Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Waiting for me to ask for help with my music class?” She teased, and he glanced at her, chuckling.

“Not quite,” he replied. “I told you, I’m patient and when you want help from me I’m sure you’ll come and ask for it.”

The way he lingered over certain words in that sentence made Emma want to melt right into the seat.

“Actually, a coffee might be good.” she tried to sound casual, and she was pretty sure she failed, judging from the smirk on the teacher’s face. What the hell was it with this staff? Was it in their job descriptions that they had to be a) ridiculously attractive and b) constantly smirking?

“Good to hear. Because I have a proposition for you Swan.” he glanced over at her and shook his head. “Don’t get your knickers wet. Not that sort of a proposition.” He paused and she watched his tongue dart out between his lips. “Not yet anyway.” Emma couldn’t help but let out a little moan. This day was AGONY! “Actually, the coffee shop I’m taking you to has an open mic night and I was thinking of getting some of the class to try performing there. It could be good exposure for them.”

STILL with the pauses on words to make her feel all sorts of warm! Emma clenched her thighs together. Sometimes she thought he didn’t even realise he was doing it, the bastard. First she had a maths teacher that turned her on talking about fucking algebra, and now she was getting frisky because her Music teacher was saying things like performing and exposure and it was just ridiculous. She really needed to get laid.

Maybe she should phone Neal.

Ugh! Was she that desperate? Sure they still hooked up sometimes, but really?

“Swan?”

She glanced up.

“Oh, yeah,” She blushed. “Yeah, that sounds good. Who did you have in mind?”

“Were you still thinking about your maths lesson?” he teased, and she frowned, wondering if that really was a note of jealousy in his tone.

“Not really, no.” She admitted.

“Aww,” Jones sounded a little more chipper. “I’m sure Jefferson will be heartbroken that you’d forgotten him already.”

“Mr Chapelier was teaching me algebra I’ll have you know. Which I’m sure you know about, since you were watching.” She smirked at him but he just concentrated on the drive.

“Was I really?” he sounded rather non-committal. Emma frowned, momentarily confused. Suddenly she wasn’t quite sure of herself. 

He glanced over at her, and had to force himself not to gloat. This was far too much fun.

“So, are you going to sing for me tonight?” he asked her after a few moments silence. She blinked in shock again.

“Excuse me?”

“There’s an open mic session at the coffee shop tonight. I want to know if you’ll sing for me.”

Emma blanched, and she was too nervous to reply for a moment.

“You want me to sing in public?” she stammered, and he glanced over at her, putting his hand on her thigh for a brief comforting squeeze, pulling his hand back before she could react.

“Only if you’re comfortable, but it would mean a lot to me.” Then he smiled at her and she felt herself melt just that little more into the seat.

“Maybe?” she managed to stammer, her voice a little breathless again. She really was feeling so out of her depth today. Why the hell had she and Regina made the decision to pursue the staff?

“In public or in private, I’d like to hear you sing for me.” he told her, and that cheeky smirk was back. Emma glanced at him, but she couldn’t say anything. So she just sat there in the car, and stayed quiet for a bit.

Not too much later they made it to the coffee shop and Mr Jones parked the car.

“Wait there,” he told her, and jumped out of the car, grabbing an umbrella from the back seat before he rushed around to her side and opened the door, sheltering her from the rain.

“Such a gentleman!” She teased him, grabbing her wallet. She glanced up at the name on the window. ‘Grounded for Being Fresh’

“Of course Lass,” he looked almost offended at the idea that she was surprised. She just snorted and walked with him into the coffee shop. The heat from his body was surprising, and she felt herself warming up even as the rain fell so heavily around them.

“Killian, welcome. You singing tonight?”

Emma looked up when she heard a woman’s voice call out as soon as they were through the door.

“Probably Malle,” he replied as he shook off the umbrella and left it in a holder by the door. “But I’m hoping my friend here will give it a go as well.”

Emma blushed and wiggled her fingers at the woman who was currently glaring at her, the smile for Killian vanishing. Emma frowned, leaning back a little into the teacher.

“Fair enough. Well as long as it doesn’t put the customers off their coffee it’s all good.” Then she turned back to the counter and focused on the customers she was serving.

“Ouch.” Emma muttered under her breath, and Mr Jones chuckled softly as he guided her to a booth.

“Sorry about that Love,” he murmured his hand on the small of her back. “Malle and I have a bit of a history and she can be a bit touchy.”

Emma sat down and peered at him as he took a seat opposite her.

“Translation: You slept with her and she sees any other female with you as a threat. Fair enough. But if you went for her it’s clear you go for older women, so why is she scared of me?”

The teacher laughed again in surprise.

“That’s the Swan we all know and love. Never one to beat around the bush are you?”

This time it was Emma’s turn to smirk as she picked up the menu on the table.

“Are you suggesting I’m wrong?”

“Only about me only going for older women.” He stood up and leaned over. “If the woman is beautiful I don’t care how old she is.” he murmured in her ear. “What do you want to drink?” He straightened up, and Emma had to steady her breathing. She’d just thought of another thing that must be on the job description - likes to murmur in students’ ears and get them flustered.

“Hot chocolate please, with cinnamon if they have it, and extra whipped cream.” She grabbed her wallet, ready to hand over some money, but he just glared at her until she put it down again. “Um, ok? So I’m not paying then?”

“I invited you out Swan, that means I pay.”

“Ahh, so if I invited you out I’d pay?” She asked him, and he shrugged.

“Well no, because I work full time and you don’t, so I’d still pay. But if you asked me out then maybe I’d let you split the bill.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Why? Already planning our next date?”

Emma’s eyes went wide as she stared up at him, and he just chuckled and headed off to order their drinks.

Holy shit! What was going on?

It wasn’t long before Mr Jones came back and took his seat.

“The drinks are on their way.” he told her.

“Thanks Mr Jones.”

The teacher shuddered.

“Oh please, not here.” He groaned, and Emma frowned. “It’s bad enough that I have to hear that at work, but please call me Killian when we’re not at school.”

Emma blinked, and couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“Ok… Killian.” She tried it out, and felt her stomach flutter at his answering smile. He looked genuinely happy.

“Much better.” he nodded.

“So,” Emma gazed over to the woman that had greeted them “How long have you been sleeping with Malle?”

Killian raised an eyebrow.

“Why? Checking out the competition?” he teased, and his hand was near hers on the table. Emma blushed and tried to deny it.

“You wish!”

“Well, now that you come to mention it…”

He looked so sincere and Emma just stared at him, mouth open. He stared back for a moment and then smirked at her and squeezed her hand.

“Don’t worry Swan, you’re safe with me.” he said, and was surprised when she pouted.

“What if I don’t want to be safe?” She asked softly, gazing up at him through her lashes. Before he could respond, however, Malle had brought over their drinks and a slice of chocolate cheesecake.

“Thanks love,” he hardly looked up at her. Instead, his eyes were still locked with Emma’s. Malle stood there for a moment, clearly trying to flirt, but then she turned around and stalked off.

“I hope she didn’t spit in my drink.” She muttered, as Killian rubbed his thumb against her hand.

“Why would she do that?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Um, because she was clearly trying to jump you and you’re busy playing handsies with me?”

Killian stared and then chuckled as he glanced back at Malle, before looking at Emma again.

“Right you are.” He let go of her hand then and she couldn’t help but gasp at the loss. He handed her a fork. “Do you like cheesecake?”

Emma’s eyes lit up.

“You got this for me?” She asked, taking the fork and automatically going to take some.

“I got it for us to share.” Killian corrected her, and held up his own fork. They each took some cheesecake, and while Emma put hers straight into her mouth, he delayed, and was soon distracted by the look of absolute delight on her face and the moan that escaped as she tasted the dessert.

“This is sooo good!” Emma’s eyes had drifted closed and then she opened them again to gaze at her teacher.

“Huh?” He gulped, the fork hanging in the air halfway to his mouth.

“Are you going to try some?” she asked, amused, and he blinked.

“Oh, yeah, right you are.” He stuffed the fork into his mouth and jabbed his lip with a tine. “Bollocks!”

“Are you ok?” Emma couldn't help but giggle, even as she reached out her hand.

“Yeah, fine. Just an idiot. Didn’t hurt.” Killian muttered as he swallowed the cake. Emma gave another mock pout.

“Oh, so you don’t need me to kiss it better then?” She said softly. “Fair enough.” And she took another piece of cake, gazing innocently around the cafe.

“Minx!” Killian muttered, grinning despite himself.

They ate in silence for a while, and then somebody started to sing on the stage, and Emma glanced over to where a woman was sitting on a stool, a guitar on her leg as she started to croon.

“You don’t really want me to sing do you?” Emma asked, nervous. Killian shrugged.

“I’d love to hear you sing, and I think it would be a fantastic experience for you. Why don’t you want to do it?”

Emma chewed on her lip, watching the singer.

“What if I’m rubbish? What if people laugh at me?”

Her voice was so soft. Killian leaned over again and took her hand, rubbing his thumb along the side of her hand.

“So sing for me.” He spoke just as softly. “Ignore everybody else and just sing to me.” he smiled gently and Emma’s breath caught as she looked at him, smiling shyly.

“I don’t have a guitar.” she protested, and Killian rolled his eyes. 

“I can play for you, if you want.”

“Really?”

He nodded at her smile.

“Really.” He kept rubbing his thumb against her hand and she felt her stomach fluttering.

“Ok.” She finally said, smiling. “I’ll sing to you if you play for me.[3] ” Then she took a deep breath. “Oh God! What am I going to sing?”

Killian chuckled.

“Whatever you want Lass.”

Emma chewed her lip as she considered it. What could she perform? After a few moments she grinned. She went to grab her phone but remembered it was still in her bag, in Killian’s car, flat.

“Can I borrow your phone?” She asked, and he was amused. It was clear she’d had an idea and he was intrigued. He quickly opened up his internet browser, not wanting her to see the background screen.

It was a, well he liked to say it was an ‘arty’ shot, and he’d applied filters to it so it wasn’t obvious, but he couldn’t take the risk that she wouldn’t recognise it was clearly a photo he’d taken on Friday night, from the lighting box.

“What do you want me to look up?” He asked, and she snatched it from him, typing in the details before handing it back. Then she waited for his reaction.

He watched her for a moment, and then glanced down at the screen and raised an eyebrow.

“This song is older than you are!” he spluttered and she just shrugged.

“Most of the things I like are older than I am.” She gave him a very obvious leer, and he burst out laughing.

“Right you are Lass, and we’re all glad for it.” He squeezed her hand again and then nodded.

“Can you play it?” she asked, leaning forward.

“Aye, Swan. I can play it.” He reassured her. Then he stood up. “Let me go tell Malle that we’re going to be performing.”

“Are you going to sing as well?” Emma watched him as he stood up. Killian nodded.

“Only because Malle asked me to.”

Emma scoffed.

“Oh yeah, sure thing Killian. Not because you’re a performer and you love to show off or anything!”

Killian leaned forward and murmured in her ear again.

“I thought you knew Swan, I like to watch[4] .” Then he straightened up and walked away.

Emma had been feeling so impressed with herself, the way she was able to flirt with him, and then he went and said stuff like that and she was melting into her chair.

She was desperate to call Regina and tell her what was going on. Why the hell did she let her phone go flat?

Killian was leaning against the counter, chatting to Malle, and Emma took the time to look at him. Dark jeans, grey shirt, black vest, scruffy hair, old Doc Martins on his feet. She rested her chin on her hand, elbow on the table, and she gazed at his perfect butt, dreaming of running her fingers through his hair and pulling his face down to hers for a kiss. By the time he finally made his way back to the table she was trying to work out just how the stubble on his cheeks would feel against her inner thighs.

“Penny for your thoughts Swan?”

Emma snapped her head up, broken from her day dreams, her cheeks flushing.

“How much to act them out?” She quipped, and then felt her blush burn as she realised what she had said. Killian just looked at her and then burst out laughing. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, mortified. “It’s just a line we say. I’m so sorry.”

Killian pouted.

“And here I was about to check how much money I had in my wallet!”

Emma’s eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing as well.

“You are crazy!” she muttered as she drank the last of her hot chocolate. Killian just grinned at her, and they settled into a comfortable silence as they listened to the various performers.

“And now we have a favourite at ‘Grounded for Being Fresh’” Malle’s voice rang out loud over the PA system. “Killian Jones is going to come and sing for us. Come on Killian.” Killian stood up as people clapped him, and he made his way over to the small stage. He picked up the guitar that was resting by the stool and mic, and spent a moment or two tuning it.

“Evening all,” he spoke to the crowd. “Tonight I’m going to be singing ‘Seagull’ by Saturday Sun.”

There was another scattering of applause, he started to play, and Emma couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched him from her seat.

Do you give much  
Do you take more  
Do you know what’s good  
Build your tower on the ladder  
But I’ve no reason to coin for you

Emma didn’t know the song, but she loved his voice, and the way his gaze settled on hers as he sang made her wish for the moment to last forever.

Occasionally he would look around the room, and Emma took the chance to watch the audience, but their gaze kept returning to each other and they shared a secret smile. When she watched the rest of the crowd she felt a bolt of jealousy whenever she saw a woman so obviously attracted to him, and he would grin and wink as he sang, but then he would look at her, and she knew that there was no reason to be jealous at all. She was the one he was singing to.

If I saw what I see now, I’d be ashamed  
If I saw what I see now  
I’m coming home again  
Home again  
Under your cover of blue

The song ended and Emma wasn’t the only one on her feet clapping. Killian was grinning, and then he leaned into the microphone again.

“Now we have a special treat, and I’m going to have to ask you to put your hands together to encourage a friend of mine who is an open mic virgin. Come on Emma, come sing.”

As he called her a virgin he smirked at her and then he waved her over to come join him. She was bright red again, and glared at him, but she stuffed her wallet into her pocket and headed over to the stage. She breezed past Malle, who was glaring at her, and she went and sat on the second stool that he had pulled over for her.

“Say hello to the audience Swan,” he encouraged, and she gave him a death stare before she looked at the crowd, trying to swallow her nerves.

“Hi.” She wiggled her fingers at the people sitting before her. There were maybe 20 people scattered around the room, and she tried to tell herself this was no different to singing in class. Except she knew all the people in her class, and she knew that they would have to sing as well, but these people were just there to watch and it was awkward.

“Malle can we grab another mic please?” Killian asked, and soon they were set up so there was a mic for the guitar, one for Emma and one for Killian to sing. Emma was so nervous, but Killian squeezed her hand and she nodded at him. “We can leave as soon as you’re done Swan,” he whispered, and she gave him a grateful smile. That way, if she did make a complete fool of herself, at least she wouldn’t have to stick around and experience the humiliation.

“This is called ‘I get weak’” She mumbled into the mic. Then Killian started to play, and after a moment Emma started to sing.

  
When I'm with you  
I shake inside  
My heart's all tangled up  
My tongue is tied it's crazy

Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep  
Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep 'cuz baby

With a kiss you can strip me defenceless  
With a touch I completely lose control  
'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, woooah

I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love

 

As she kept singing, her eyes closed so she could focus on the music, she heard Killian start to sing with her, his voice in a perfect harmony, and she opened her eyes to look over at him, smiling as she sang.

As she kept singing she felt herself relaxing a bit, and she even managed to lift her head and look at the crowd. Her eyes kept going back to Killian’s though, and she was pretty sure she had never seen anything as beautiful as the light in his eyes as he sang with her.

  
Just a kiss you can strip me defenceless  
Just a touch I completely lose control  
'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, woooah

I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak”

As soon as she finished the place erupted with applause and Emma couldn’t stop smiling. Killian set down the guitar and stood up, holding Emma’s hand as they bowed to the audience. Then he led her off the stage and she was bouncing with excitement. He called out a farewell to Malle and then guided Emma out of the coffee shop, as promised.

“Did you have fun Swan?” He asked as he grabbed his umbrella from the stand by the door. He pulled the door open and waited for her to walk through.

“That was incredible!” She felt so buzzed and he couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm. It was still raining and Killian was concentrating on getting the umbrella up and keeping Emma dry. So he wasn’t ready for her when she threw herself into his arms, holding him tight. “That was so fucking amazing!” She grinned, and then before he could react she kissed him hard.

Killian took a moment, but then he slipped his free hand around her waist and returned the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her leg around his, pressing her body close to him. Finally though he managed to pull away, his forehead still resting against hers, [5] their breath heavy. She was grinning but he felt guilty. He was kissing a student on the street.

“We should go.” He murmured, and she dropped her leg down.

“Ok.” she chewed on her bottom lip and he led her back to the car in silence.

“I should drive you home,” he told her, sitting in the car but not starting the engine. Emma just kept fiddling with her hands, not sure how to behave.

“I’m sorry, I thought you wanted…” she faltered, and he looked over at her.

“I did, I do I just…” he frowned as he reached over and took her hands in his. “You’re my student Swan.”

“So?” She glared at him. “I was your student when you were watching me on Friday and I was your student when you pulled me into the classroom today. So why does it matter now?”

Killian mused about that, and then he gave her a small smile as he nodded.

“What time are you expected home?”

Emma glanced at the clock in the car and cringed. It was just gone 6pm.

"Probably about now," she admitted, and Killian forced back a sigh of relief.

"I'll drive you. Where do you live?"

Emma gave him her address and settled back against the seat.

They drove in silence and Emma's mind was racing. Today had been a ridiculous day. Like, seriously crazy. When she and Regina had started talking about their plan she had been keen but, if she was honest with herself she hadn't actually thought anything would come of it. But now, just over a week later she'd had one teacher go down on her and two others kiss her. If she'd realised it was going to be that simple she would have suggested it months ago.

"So did you enjoy today?"

Killian's question made her blush, until she realised that he just meant the singing.

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. Then she snickered. "Well except for the death glares from Malle. I'm sure that she probably spat in my hot chocolate."

Killian chuckled.

"The amount of cream on it, I'm surprised you could taste anything."

"Hey," she glared at the older man. "Don't you be dissing my drinks!" He just laughed at her, and the conversation switched to the idea of the class taking part in open mic sessions.

When he stopped the car out the front of her house, Emma looked up and realised that nobody was home.

"I'd invite you in, but I have no idea when my parents will be back."

"No Swan, that's quite alright. I should be heading back anyway, books to mark and all."

Emma nodded, wishing she knew what the hell to say.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She made no move to get out of the car. "Thanks for the lift." He looked intently at her. Then, with his officially sanctioned (or so it seemed) smirk, he leaned forward and tapped his lips.

"Perhaps a show of appreciation is in order then Swan"

Emma gave him a confused grin.

"Um, yeah? That's what the thank you was for!"

He just kept tapping his lip, and then raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” he drawled, dropping his hand. “If you don’t think you can handle it?”

“Oh please!” Emma laughed. “You’re the one that couldn’t handle it, old man!” Then, before he could protest her title for him, she leapt over to him and crushed her mouth to his, kissing him hard. He’d only just managed to recover enough to respond when she pulled back and she was out of the car, bag in her hand. “See ya tomorrow Mr Jones!” She grinned, and then slammed the door and ran into the house.

“Bloody minx!” he stared at her, open mouthed, and then started the engine again, driving away as he chuckled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong for Killian's song. Blame the website I used to check them, because I wasn't sure of them. The Belinda Carlisle ones should be fine, I've been singing that song forever!


	11. Debrief

Emma unlocked the front door and bolted up the stairs to plug her phone into its charger. Then she ran back down, grabbed some food from the cupboard and checked for a note from her parents.

_Emma,_

_We’ve got a dinner meeting, there’s money for pizza, don’t forget your homework. Love you. Dad_

“Dammit,” Emma grumbled as she read the message on the fridge. “I could have stayed with him.” She pouted. Then she grinned, deciding that there was always next time. Pulling open a packet of salt and vinegar chips, she started to crunch her way through them as she headed back up the stairs to her room.

She turned on her phone and waited for it to wake up, apologising to it for letting it go flat, and she had her computer on as well. All she needed was her music - iPod into the dock - and she was ready to do her homework.

Or, you know, procrastinate.

The first message to come through was from Regina, demanding to know how the maths session had gone.

It was quickly followed by five more, getting increasingly more ridiculous. Emma hardly had a chance to reply before each came through, and she knew that her best friend would be furious that she had let her phone battery run down. She was in the midst of tapping out a reply when Neal sent a text.

**Ems, you home? I need help.**

Emma quickly finished her reply to Regina

**Step one MadSwan complete. Step one CaptainSwan complete. You’re falling behind**

Then she replied to Neal

**Come over. I’m ordering pizza.**

She logged on line, made the order for the pizza, knowing what Neal would demand for his choice, and then sat back and waited.

Almost on cue, Regina rang.

“WHAT THE HELL?”

Emma giggled.

“Hey Regina, how are you?”

“Fuck that Emma, what do you mean CaptainSwan as well?”

Emma resumed eating her chips and then proceeded to explain all that had happened, from the maths session and admitting to Mr Chapelier about his voice turning her on, through to Killian taking her out for coffee and the make out session in the rain. By the end of it Regina was in shock.

“I don’t believe it.” She kept saying. “How the hell…?” She snorted. “I can’t get more than a smile from one of my targets and you’ve made moves on three of them? Damn girl!”

“We need to come up with a plan for you and Mr Humbert.” Emma tipped the bag of chips up, swallowing the last of the crumbs. Regina was umming and ahhing though and Emma frowned at her best friend, even though she couldn’t see it. “Reggie, don’t worry. OutlawQueen is totally the end game. You’ll be Roland’s new mummy. But don’t you want to have a bit of fun before you settle down as the future Mrs Locksley?”

Regina groaned.

“Fuck off Swan!” She grumbled, but Emma knew she was grinning. “Ok, fine fine,” she sighed as if it was the most troubling thing she’d had to suffer through. “How am I going to get to work on the Queen’s Guard?”

Apparently Mr Humbert had been a soldier back in Northern Ireland before he turned to teaching, and as soon as the girls had heard that they had been desperate to find a picture of him in a uniform. No luck yet, but they lived in hope.

“Maybe you can ask him to show you his … rifle!” Emma teased, and she was sure she could HEAR Regina rolling her eyes. But before Regina could respond, Emma heard the doorbell, and then Neal walked in, calling out to him. “Oh I’ve got to go. Neal’s here.”

“What? Booty call?” Regina teased, and Emma groaned.

“No, although after the day I’ve had I’m not sure I’d knock it back. I mean, damn! Frustration much?” She chuckled. “Nah, he said he needed help with something so I told him to come around.”

“Booty call, I bet!” Regina was smirking, and Emma just rolled her eyes.

“We’re just friends Reggie.”

“Sure sure.” Regina didn’t sound convinced. “I’m your friend Emma. You don’t have sex with me.”

“I could if you wanted me to!” Emma teased, and then gave an evil laugh when she heard Regina’s splutter of shock. Then she went on. “And anyway, it’s not like it happens all that often.”

“But it DOES happen!” Regina reminded her. “When was the last time?”

Emma blushed as she heard Neal call out to her again.

“Two weeks ago, at Lana’s party.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right.”

“In my defense, it WAS a boring party!” Then she covered the phone to call out to Neal. “I'm in my room. Come on up!” She heard Regina make some filthy comment and she groaned. “Shut it Mills, or I’ll tell Mother Dearest what you’re really doing on Friday night!”

“You’re a bitch!” Regina growled, and Emma just laughed, promising to talk to her again tomorrow. Hanging up the phone, she grinned as Neal walked into her room, and she honestly considered Regina’s suggestion.

But no. They had split up. So what if they occasionally got together again? It didn’t mean anything. And usually they were drunk. No, he was her best guy friend, and she could do this, just hang out with him. They didn’t have to do anything.

Just because she was feeling incredibly frustrated due to three very attractive teachers did not mean she had to bend over for her ex.

“Hey Cassidy. So what’s up? What do you need my help with?”

Neal flopped down on her bed, sighing loudly.

“Maths. Do you understand anything about algebra?”

Oh shit! Emma was sooo screwed!


	12. Pay it Forward

The fact that Neal needed help with the one subject that suddenly got her frisky was not something Emma considered a good thing. But before she could really respond, the doorbell rang again and she was up and out like a shot.

“That’ll be the pizza.” She yelled, tearing down the stairs. She handed over the money for the food and then carried it through to the kitchen. “Bring your stuff down here Cassidy. Grab my bag too.”

Neal was a bit confused, usually they hung out in her room, but he wasn’t about to argue with her. Not when it meant she had longer with the pizza. So soon he was coming down the stairs, sounding for all the world like a herd of elephants.

“It is so good my parents aren’t home!” Emma grumbled as she stared at him. “They’d kill us both for the noise you’re making.” Neal just smirked.

“Oh so we’re all alone hey Ems?” he dumped the bags and moved over to stand far too close to her. “So that’s the real reason you were so desperate for me to come over here.”

“Please!” Emma scoffed, trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing. “You said you needed help, I’m a good friend.”

Neal just chuckled.

“Sure sure Ems, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Emma had picked up a slice of pizza and was trying to fit as much of it into her mouth so she wouldn’t embarrass herself any further.

It didn’t stop her trying to talk though

“You don’t help me sleep at night!” She grumbled

Neal just grinned.

“Don’t want to help you sleep Ems. But if you want to stay awake…” and he gave her such a comical leer that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re pathetic Cassidy!” she mumbled around the pizza, and Neal just gave her one of those puppy dog grins that was so very hard to resist.

They ate their pizza, joking around and laughing, and then when there were only crumbs left, and they’d drunk their fill of Coke and stuffed their faces with chocolate brownies, Emma finally pushed the packaging away and gave a loud belch.

“Oh you’re such a princess!” Neal laughed, and Emma just grinned at him with pride. He tried to belch as well, but it was far too pathetic and Emma almost fell off her chair from laughing so much.

“And you’re crap!” she teased him. Neal just shrugged.

“I’m just a gentleman!”

That set Emma off again, and Neal gave up trying to look offended and laughed with her.

“Ok,” She stood up. “I’m going to make us coffee and then you can tell me what the problem is with your maths.” Neal grumbled but he got out their books, while Emma fixed their drinks.

She was really trying to calm her breathing. She could do this. She’d only had one session with Mr Chapelier. Of course she could do algebra without getting frisky.

Really she could.

“What the hell are polynomials?” Neal asked as Emma carried the mugs over to the table, and she almost stumbled.

“Um…” she gulped, and set the mugs down a little too heavily. Neal raised an eyebrow.

“You right there Ems? You slip some bourbon into the coffees?”

Emma glared and shook her head.

“No Neal. I did not slip bourbon into the coffees, you dick!”

Neal just shrugged and took his drink.

“I’m just saying, I know how you get when you’re drunk and you don’t have to worry.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you saying Cassidy!” She glared at him, daring him to follow through with that sentence.

“You know,” he was trying very hard not to smirk at her. “You get a bit tipsy, you get frisky. I’m just saying that if you have any needs, well you know I’m here for you, right?”

He honestly expected her to slap him.

So when she set her mug down again and told him he was on, he wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“Pardon me?” He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

“I said, you’re on!”

Emma was standing up now, looking down at Neal.

“What do you mean?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Oh come ON Neal. Do you wanna fuck or what? Come on?” She leaned forward in front of him, her arms resting on the table. “I’m horny, you’re offering, my parents aren’t home. Let’s go fuck!”

Neal actually sat there for a moment, his mouth opening and closing for a few seconds, before he decided that he was being an idiot.

“Right.” He shot up. “Let’s go!” And he pushed back from the table so fast he knocked over his chair. Then he stopped and peered at her. “Are you serious? Or are you going to get me up to your room and then slap me or something?”

“God! Yes I’m serious! Geez Cassidy!” She grabbed his hand and started to drag him up the stairs.

“You know I don’t want to get back together with you right?” Neal wasn’t quite sure if he should admit that now or after they did anything, but he wanted to be honest with her. She WAS his best friend after all.

“Good! We suck as a couple.” Emma reminded him, and then before he could get offended, she stopped on the step up from him and draped her arms around his neck. “But we’re awesome at other things!” She gave him a quick kiss then, and then spun around and ran up to her bedroom. “Hurry up or I’ll start without you!”


	13. Booty Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay with this, it's been a busy few days. So I'll try an add a few extra chapters today (I've got them written, so I really should get myself sorted). Now for some SwanFire Silliness!

By the time Neal had made it back up to Emma’s room, she had her shirt off and she was undoing her shoes. 

“Do you have any condoms?” she asked, glanced back over her shoulder. Neal pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and removed a strip of them. Emma’s eyes went wide and she snickered. “Cocky much?” She teased him. Neal just shrugged.

“Don’t knock it Swanny, at least I’ve got some!” 

Emma snorted and took one from him. Setting it on her bed side table she pulled down her jeans and lay on her bed in her underwear. 

“Hurry up Cassidy!” she prompted as she waited for him. 

“Treat me like a piece of meat why don’t you!” Neal pretended to be offended. Emma snickered at him. 

“You’ve got a piece of meat I’d like in me!” She waggled her eyebrows and smirked as she watched him strip. He was only semi hard, but she knew it wouldn’t take long, especially when that seemed to be his permanent state. One thing about Neal - he didn’t take much to turn on! 

Finally they were both down to their underwear, with the bedroom door locked and the window open so they could hear any car coming up the drive, they were on the bed together. Neal went to turn on the radio but Emma stopped him. 

“I need to be able to hear if the parents come home.” She explained, and he nodded. 

They each lay on their sides, facing one another, and Neal chewed his lip.

“So you’re sure about this?” He asked her and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Yes I’m sure!” She put her hand on his hip. 

“And you’re not drunk? Or stoned or concussed?” 

Emma snorted at him. 

“No,” she promised. “Just horny.” And then she leaned forward and kissed him, successfully shutting him up. 

They kissed for a while, Neal leaning over Emma, his hands running up her sides as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Emma, to her shame, was not really all that turned on, despite what she had been saying about being horny, until she let her thoughts drift to some of her teachers. Then she rocked her hips against Neal and moaned softly. That was more like it.

No sooner had she started to imagine Killian, however, but she was struck with guilt and she pulled away. 

“What is it?” Neal was panting slightly, and Emma looked into his eyes.

“Is this weird?” She asked him, half lying on top of him. 

“What?”

“That we’ve just had pizza and we were hanging out and now we’re going to fuck. Is it weird?”

Neal frowned, clearly debating his response. 

“If I say it is, does that mean we can’t do it?” 

Emma hit him on the shoulder and lay down again beside him, looking up at the roof. Neal groaned and then flopped on his back.

“Why do you want to have sex?” He asked her, and Emma looked over at him, chewing her lip.

“Honestly?” He glanced at her and nodded. “I’ve had a few things happen today that got me a bit frisky, that’s all.” 

“And these things, did I have anything to do with them?” 

Emma cringed.

“Not really?” 

Neal’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Ok.” He lay back again, staring at the glow in the dark stars on Emma’s roof. 

“What about you?” Emma tried not to sound too accusing. “Why did you want to have sex?” 

Neal tried to ignore the fact she’d made it past tense now and he shrugged.

“I’m a 17 year old boy.” He admitted. “Sometimes the clichés stick.” 

Emma stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Somehow that was just what she wanted to hear. She rolled over so she was lying on him again, and started to suck on his neck, her hand going to the waist of his briefs. 

“Good excuse.” She told him, kissing his mouth quickly. “Now get me off and we can fuck!’ 

Neal shook his head, wondering if he could somehow shake some understanding into his brain. But it didn’t happen. He had no idea what had changed, but judging by the fact Emma now had her hand down his jocks he figured it didn’t have to make sense. Not if it meant he could get laid. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy doing this with Emma. 

It was just strange doing it sober. 

But that was beside the point. He started to kiss her neck, his hand mirroring hers, slipping into her underwear and rubbing against her curls. Emma moaned softly, and then pulled back for a moment. 

“Hey Cassidy,” Neal peered at her.

“I know that look. That’s your ‘I’m gonna ask you to do something for me’ look and you’re not sure I’ll agree.” 

“It’ll be fun!” Emma insisted, although she didn’t know if he’d agree. 

“What is it?” He was unconvinced. 

Emma looked at him for a moment, making sure her hand was wrapped around his cock as she spoke. 

“Well, I was just wondering, do you maybe wanna do a 69?” 

Neal pulled back in shock.

“Hell yeah!” He cried, and Emma grinned. 

“Brilliant!” She pulled her hand away and giggled at his pout, and then quickly stripped out of her clothes. “Just a bit, just to get us started, you know?” 

Neal was too busy pulling his underwear off to manage more than an ‘uh huh’. Emma blushed and grinned. This could be fun. 

“Ok, so I’ll lie on my side, you want the pillow?” Neal was ever the gentleman! Emma nodded, and waited for him to shuffle around on the bed. Then she sucked on her bottom lip, excited to try this and hoping it actually worked out. 

“Ok,” she looked at him, his face near her crotch and his dick in front of her eyes. “You ready?” 

“Damn straight!” 

Emma giggled again, and then timidly licked along the length of his cock. Neal groaned at the contact and then pressed his mouth against her curls. Soon they were mimicking each other. As one licked, so did the other. As one sucked, so did the other. The deeper Emma took him into her mouth, the harder he thrust his tongue into her cunt. They each rocked their hips, and it wasn’t long before Neal was rock hard and Emma felt like she was soaking. When Neal pushed a bit too hard and almost made Emma gag she pulled away and looked up at him. 

“Oh God, that’s good,” She panted, although it wasn’t quite what she meant to say. He thrust a finger inside of her and looked up at her. She beamed at him. “But wanna fuck now?” 

Neal looked torn, but finally he nodded. He pressed his lips to her slit again, swirling his tongue around her clit (and seriously, when did he learn to do that?) and then turned around so he was facing her again. 

“Let’s get it on Swan!” 

Emma rolled her eyes at his pathetic line, but she couldn’t help but grin anyway. Then she reached over for the condom and handed it to him.

“You seriously need to learn how to put these on!” He grumbled as he tore open the packet. She just shrugged.

“Meh. Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy the chance to play with yourself a bit more!” 

Neal just poked his tongue out at her and she leaned forward, sucking his tongue into her mouth, tasting her fluids on his lips. Neal’s eyes went wide.

“Holy shit that’s hot!” he stared at her, and she just smirked. She wasn’t about to admit what she had been up to with Ruby, but she was glad to know it was another trick to add to her skill set. “Ok,” he had put on the condom. “You wanna be on top?” 

Emma nodded. Then she knelt over him, her hand wrapped around his cock, and pressed it against herself. 

“Oh man I need this!” She rocked against his erection a few times and Neal’s breathing grew heavier. Then, just as he was about to tell her to hurry up, she pushed down and he growled at the warm sensation of her engulfing him. 

They didn’t really speak much as they rocked against each other. Emma controlled the pace, her hands on his chest, and he just gazed up at her, sure that there were few things hotter than Emma Swan riding his cock. He leaned up to kiss her, and then he started to nuzzle against her chest, his lips wrapped around her nipple as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

When the position she was in became untenable she wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped at the different sensation. Neal’s teeth started to work against her breast and she had to get him to switch sides before he started to hurt her. 

“A little pain is good baby,” She murmured. “Too much is baaaaad!” Then she clenched her thighs tight so she could rock harder against him.

“Oh fuck Emma!” Neal had to lift his head so he could breathe. “Oh fuck you feel so fucking good.” 

Emma beamed, rather proud of herself. 

“You gonna come?” She started to bite on his ear as she dug her nails into his back. “You gonna blow your load?” 

“Fuck yeah, so fucking close!” 

Emma reached down between their bodies and started to rub against her clit.

“Come for me baby.” She kept murmuring in his ear. “Let me feel you lose it.” 

Neal twisted them around so he could be on top and Emma squealed with surprise. She was still rocking against him, her thighs tight around his waist, as his thrusts became sloppier. She was so close herself, working herself into a frenzy, and she was desperately hoping that she could have her own orgasm. She was rubbing so hard that she half wondered if she could get friction burns on her clit when suddenly it felt like fireworks under her skin and she couldn’t help but groan. As she felt her walls clench around him, spasms that she felt throughout her body, Neal gave a few more hard thrusts and he had his own orgasm, before finally slumping down against her, grinning like mad and kissing any part of Emma’s sweaty body that he could reach.

“Damn we’re good at that!” He managed to gasp, and Emma grinned at him. 

“That’s the fucking truth!” She kissed him, and then lowered her legs, rolling away and letting him fall out of her. She reached over and grabbed him a tissue so he could deal with the used condom. “Thanks baby. You definitely scratched that itch!” She kissed him again and lay back, feeling rather satisfied with them both. Then she sat up. “But now I need a cigarette!” She got out of bed and started to pull on her clothes again. 

Neal burst out laughing.

“I’m glad it was that good for you!”

Emma just rolled her eyes and whacked him with her pillow.

“Get up, get dressed, and come outside with me. We need to do our maths homework and I don’t know how long it will be till my folks come home.

Neal protested, trying to nuzzle into Emma’s side and convince her to stay naked for a bit longer, but she just glared at him, pushed him away, and stood up. Seeing him pout, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, before she finished getting dressed.

“You can stay there if you want.” She told him, sounding so gentle. His eyes lit up. “Yeah,” she went on. “I’ll just make sure that my father knows you’re here, that you just had sex with his little girl…” She had barely finished speaking before Neal was up and getting dressed and she was busy laughing. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

She grabbed her bag, with her smokes, lighter and phone, and headed out to the backyard. Sitting on the old swing set, she lit up and then started to text Regina.

**So I kind of turned it into a booty call**

She was such a failure as a person!

It was awesome!

After she’d finished her cigarette and Neal had managed to get himself sorted out, they went back inside and started to work through their maths homework. She was actually rather impressed with herself for being able to explain things, and even know she was still getting a little excited at the idea of algebraic terms she at least managed to tell herself often enough that to get turned on by words like variables was pathetic beyond the extreme! They finally finished up about 11pm, and Neal was heading off, after stealing a few kisses, just as her parents arrived. Emma called out hello to her folks and then headed off for a shower and bed.

It had been a very interesting day!


	14. Tuesday Morning

Most mornings Emma’s parents dropped her off at school on the way to their office. She usually made her way home on her own, or with Neal or Regina. She wanted her own car, but she still didn’t have her licence.

She’d tried twice and failed, but she was determined that she’d pass third time.

She just kept putting it off, because she wasn’t sure she could do it, and the longer she left the test, the more practice she had. If she didn’t do the test she was fine. She hadn’t failed. But if she did the test and failed, then she was really rubbish.

Emma loved avoiding difficult issues.

So she got a lift with her parents, feeling like one of the only seniors in the whole school to do so, and tried to tell herself she was embarrassed enough to go for the test.

In reality she liked the chance to spend some time with her parents. It didn't happen all that much. They were very busy. Sweet people, but they ran their own company and they had to put in a lot of hours. Sometimes Emma liked to say she was an orphan, a business orphan. She didn't say it in front of her parents though, they seemed to get upset. But she was independent, and she was proud of that.

Spending time with her parents eased some of their guilt, and so it was just another reason for her to put off doing her driving test. She was such a lovely daughter, so giving!

“So not going to make it a booty call hey?” Regina teased, walking up behind Emma as they headed into school.

“Shut up!” Emma shoved her best friend, even as she laughed. Then she sighed. “I can’t help it. I was frisky.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Remind me to buy you a vibrator!” she said a bit too loudly, and then stumbled as she crashed into a firm body.

“Regina, Emma, might help to watch where you’re going.”

“Oh fuck, sorry Mr Locksley!” Then Regina grabbed Emma and dragged her into the hall towards their lockers.

Emma couldn’t speak, she was laughing too damned much. Regina was glaring at her, her face so red.

“STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!” Regina growled, pulling things out of her locker and throwing other things in. But Emma was literally speechless. She was doubled over, tears streaming down her face, laughing so much there was no noise.

“What’s so funny?” Neal was chuckling just from the way Emma was laughing and Regina was cursing.

“Nothing.” Regina grumbled as she slammed her locker closed. Emma still couldn’t speak, as she grabbed her things out of her locker and started to walk behind Regina.

Neal asked again, but when they got to their home room and there were still no answers he gave up.

At the end of home room it was time to head off to their first class of the day, and Emma and Neal gathered up their things. But Regina just sat there, looking horrified, not moving from her desk.

“Reggie?”

Emma waited, and Regina finally looked up.

“I can’t go to English.” her voice was a whisper. Neal frowned, but Emma just waved him away and sat back beside her best friend.

“Yes you can.” She put her arm around Regina's shoulders.

“No I can’t Emma! I can’t look him in the eyes again!” Emma groaned.

“Yes you can. I’m the one that should be embarrassed.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed and she considered Emma’s statement.

“Hmm, that’s true. You’re the horny one; I'm just the good friend!”

“Exactly!” Emma nodded, and Regina stood up.

“You’re the one that can’t keep your pants up!” Regina started to walk out of the classroom.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Emma grumbled, but Regina was on a roll.

“You’re the one that is so desperate that…”

“Ok, shutting up now!” Emma hit her arm and shoved her into the English classroom. Regina just cackled at her, and they slide into their seats, while Neal just watched them, an eyebrow raised, from his seat at the back of the classroom.

Mr Locksley blushed when he saw the girls walk in, but he decided he wasn't about to embarrass them any more, and went on with the lesson, revisiting the topic of poetry before handing out the poetry anthologies they would be looking at over the next few weeks.

Their second lesson of the day was History, with the wonderful Mr Booth.

**We need a code name for this one**

Regina glanced at the note Emma had written, and nodded, glancing up at the teacher.

**Scruffy?**

Emma rolled her eyes

**Sexy?**

This time Regina rolled her eyes. Emma giggled.

**Is he a queen or swan target?** Emma wrote, trying to look like she didn't care. Regina gave her a withering glare.

**Swan. Obviously.**

Emma sighed.

**I can’t bloody do everybody.**

Regina stifled a giggle as she flipped the page over, out of room. Then she scribbled her reply. 

**Give it a week you will have done everyone, what are you bitching about?**

“Good question Miss Swan, what ARE you bitching about?”

Emma shot back so fast in her seat she flew off her chair, and this time it was Regina that was laughing so hard she could hardly speak. Mr Booth was damned quiet, how the hell had he come up behind them?

“Um, hi Mr Booth!” Emma was bright red. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Obviously.”

He had this way of looking at you like he knew your entire story and there was nothing you could hide from him. He would watch you, like he knew every lie you wanted to tell and all he had to do was wait for the truth to tumble out.

Frankly it was terrifying!

She was about to confess to absolutely everything, including the plan for the staff, the fact she had sex with Neal, and even the shoplifting she did when she was 13, when Regina proved her worth as her best friend and interrupted.

“Hey Mr Booth, Emma and I are doing an assignment for English, we have to write a poem based on our favourite fairy tales, but we can’t choose. What is your favourite fairy tale?”

The teacher kept looking at Emma with that look and Emma felt like a rabbit caught in headlights.

“Pinocchio.” He replied, and then looked at Regina. “I liked the idea of a liar being redeemed. Now, you’re not in English anymore, so I suggest you go back to reading about the Celts, since this IS History.” Then he walked back to the front of the class.

Emma’s breath was erratic, and Regina was snickering as she flicked through the textbook to find what they were meant to be looking at. They managed to work for a while, and then Regina slid their note back to Emma, tapping her latest comment.

**WoodenSwan**

Emma glanced at it, frowned, and then her eyes went wide and she started to giggle. Then, looking up at her teacher, she quickly grabbed the piece of paper, amazed that he hadn’t taken it when he’d been loitering, and stuffed it in her pocket.

After recess the pair split up, Emma had music and Regina had a double Legal Studies with Mr Gold. Emma was fairly confident with the progress she was making on CaptainSwan, and GoldenSwan was something for a long time down the road. So she decided they needed to focus on Regina.

“You’re really going to have to lift your game you know Regina, how are you going to seduce Mr Humbert?”

“Maybe I don’t want to!” Regina was pouting around her cigarette as they kept to their spot at the back of the school. Emma groaned, but Regina waved her hand to shut her up. “I’m not saying I won’t do it, I’m just saying that maybe I’d prefer he seduced me. A girl likes to be wooed.”

Emma chuckled.

“Ok, so how are you going to get the Soldier to seduce you?”

Regina peered at her for giggling, and then she shrugged.

“I have no idea.” She groaned.


	15. Music to my ears

Emma was looking forward to her music lesson. A double period of watching Killian, and remembering what it felt like to kiss him. She suddenly decided she wanted to see how many innuendo-laden comments she could make before he broke.

“Morning class,” Killian smiled as he watched the small group walk into the music room and sit down. “Today we’re going to be starting a unit on performing.”

“Let’s see how you perform!” Emma murmured as she sat down next to the teacher, looking innocent.

Killian quirked his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. As people got settled, he started talking, explaining about how they were going to be working towards performing at an open mic night at a local cafe.

“And the spit is free in your drinks,” Emma whispered, but others were asking questions already and nobody but Killian heard her.

“Behave yourself Swan,” he muttered.

“Do we have to sing or can we play?” one of the students asked, and that set off the questions. Some were eager to perform, others were nervous, and Emma just sat there listening to it all, and trying to see how many times she could ‘accidentally’ bump against the teacher Unfortunately he usually moved around the classroom, so there wasn't much of a chance to do just that. He really needed to sit down!

“What do you think of the idea Swan? You’ve been quiet.”

Emma looked up at the teacher.

“About?”

Killian looked disappointed.

“About performing at the open mic night.”

“She’ll hate it!” One of the students laughed. Emma peered at the boy that had made the comment.

“Actually, I’ve already performed at an open mic night.” She turned her gaze to the teacher “And can I just say that every single moment of it was so damned amazing!”

Killian was regretting saying anything. The way she looked at him was pure bloody sex and he really should have known better.

A few of the students laughed in surprise, but none of them seemed to pick up on the sexual tension, which was a relief. He’d have to have words with her though, she had to behave.

After they’d finished with the questions, and he’d explained what was going to be happening and how they would have to prepare, he told them they were going to play ‘Pick the music’. It was a common game they played, he would play a song and the first to guess it got a point.

He picked up his guitar and started to play the first few bars of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’. The kids groaned, he usually started with something from Queen. Then there were a couple of other songs, and then he started another song, and while students made suggestions, none of them were getting right. He stared at Emma and she frowned as she tried to work out what the music was. Then she burst out laughing and clapped her hands.

“I know what it is!” She cried. “Every step you take, by the Police!”

“Well done Swan,” Killian stopped and clapped slowly.

They broke up then, and went to start working on what songs they could perform. They had to find something that meant something to them, because they were told that it helped to perform a song that had some importance when you were nervous. Emma had been thinking about this, and she moved over to one of the keyboards set up around the room.

“Made a choice Swan?” Killian asked, careful not to stand too close to her.

“I sure have,” Emma turned around and grinned, forcing the teacher to pull back a little. She WAS very close. She motioned to the sheet music that she had set up in front of her. “I thought I’d go for an older song.”

Killian glanced at the name of the song and he groaned.

To sir with love.

“Emma, you really need to behave.”

“I am!” Emma’s voice was low. “Trust me, this is me behaving!” Then she gave him a huge smile, looking so sweet and innocent, and he just rolled his eyes and walked off.

There wasn’t much more of a chance for Emma to flirt with the teacher, and she tried not to get too upset about it. Instead she focused on practicing her song, and working with some others on ideas. It was relaxing, and she had fun, but she kept wanting to run up to Killian and kiss him till his blood boiled.

But there would be time for that. There had to be!

After class she met with Regina and was keen to hear about how her class had gone.

“Oh it was thrilling, really,” Regina said dryly. “Two hours with Gold talking about contract law. How could it be anything other than exciting?”

Emma pouted.

“I still think he’d be as kinky as fuck!”

“And you’re going to find out, but it doesn’t make my classes interesting!”

Emma just poked her tongue out at her best friend, and then they started talking about some of their other projects.

“So have you worked out how you’re going to get the Soldier to seduce you?”

Regina frowned.

“I really don’t know.” she thought carefully about it. Then her eyes lit up.” Hey, we have that Outdoor Ed camp coming up don’t we? Maybe I can try something then?”

Emma considered it.

“Yeah, that could work. What do you think you’ll do? Maybe we could get Neal to pretend he’s stalking you or something, and you need the Soldier to keep you close because you’re scared.” Then she started to bounce on her seat. “Or we could tell ghost stories and you could pretend you have a nightmare and you need him to keep you company and make moves on him that way?”

Regina thought carefully about it.

“I don’t particularly want to have Neal as a stalker, and he won’t be at the camp anyway, so maybe the nightmare idea might be good.”

Emma looked smug.

“Of course it’s a good idea!” She said, and Emma just glared at her.

“Ok, well we’ll think about it. But now - looking forward to Maths next lesson?”

Emma gave a small shudder and a grin.

“Oh yes!” she nodded. “Polynomials! Mmmm!”

Regina just sighed.

“You’re pathetic!” She insisted, and Emma just shrugged.

“Wait and listen to him! It’s damn sexy!”

“Did you do your homework?” Regina asked, and Emma laughed.

“Eventually.”

Regina was shaking her head.

“I so knew you’d make it a booty call!” She reminded her. “You’re pathetic!”

“Oh shush you! I can't help it if you haven’t bought me that vibrator yet!” And then she started to giggle crazily as she watched Regina go red with the memory of the events of the morning.

As they walked into the maths classroom, Emma made her way over to the teacher’s desk.

“Hey Mr Chapelier, did you want to check my homework for me?”

The teacher glanced up at her, and if she hadn’t been watching carefully she might have missed that little smirk that flashed across his face.

“We’ll be marking things in class; you can tell me how you went then.”

Emma couldn’t help but pout, but she took her seat.

As it turned out, she had five of the seven questions right, and Regina wrote her a note.

**Do you need to change your knickers?**

Emma just stuck up her finger at her best friend and then payed close attention to what the teacher was saying. When he started revising the various algebraic terms Emma had to clench her thighs together.

“I’m sure he didn’t say variable this often yesterday.” Regina whispered.

“He’s torturing me!” Emma replied, and she didn’t sound all that sad about it.

At the end of the lesson Mr Chapelier called Emma over to his desk.

“How many?” he asked, not even looking up at her.

“Five,” She smiled, and wondered when she could collect. He nodded, flipping through pages.

“And did you understand what we discussed today?”

Emma chewed her lip.

“Actually, yes I did.” She smiled again, a little more shyly and more than a little surprised. He looked up at her then.

“So you won’t need another session this afternoon. Fair enough. Don’t forget your homework.”

Emma’s eyes bulged.

“What? NO! I still need help!”

Mr Chapelier chuckled and stood up, to start wiping the board.

“Do your homework Miss Swan, and don’t forget to learn about polynomials. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He breathed in her ears and then moved away.

“Dammit!” Emma grumbled, and grabbed her things, stalking out of the room as she heard Mr Chapelier continue to chuckle behind her.

“What’s up with you?” Regina asked as she watched Emma stalk towards her.

“I understood the lesson and so therefore I don’t need to see him after school.” She sulked and Regina chuckled.

“Did you get your answers right?”

“I got five!” she cried, and Regina patted her on the arm.

“Oh well, next time!” She teased, and Emma just gave her best withering glare.

They headed to the Science lab for their final class of the day. Emma was grumbling about how she was tempted to get her maths wrong to have an after school session, when Regina stopped dead in her tracks.

“What the fuck is he doing here?”

Emma looked up and stopped as well.

“Isn’t that…?”

“Daniel’s brother.” Regina muttered, and then she shoved her books at Emma. “I need to speak to him” Then she stalked into the classroom, while Emma took a seat, wondering what had happened.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Regina hissed at the blond standing there at the front of the class.

“Regina, hello!”

Regina folded her arms, tapping her foot.

“Well? What are you doing here?”

“I’m your teacher. Ms Zelliva is on leave, and I’m filling in till the end of the year.”

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!” Regina growled, and the blonde frowned.

“Regina, I’m your teacher, and I really don’t want to have to give you an incident slip on your first class.”

Regina growled again, and then turned around to throw herself into her seat. The rest of the class filed in, and the teacher introduced himself.

“Good afternoon year 12. My name is Viktor Whale. Ms Zelliva has had to take leave to care for her mother, and I'll be taking the class for the rest of the year. I understand you've been working on biology, so if somebody could tell me what you've learned, we can get started.”

Neal was sitting on the other side of Emma and he leaned over, wanting to know what was going on.

“What’s got Regina’s knickers in a twist?” he whispered. Emma glanced at her friend and then looked at Neal.

“Do you remember Daniel?”

Neal rolled his eyes. 

“Of course.

“That’s his brother.”

Neal took a moment and then his eyes went wide.

“The brother that was driving?”

Emma nodded.

“Oh shit.”

When they had been in year 9 Regina had had a boyfriend, Daniel Whale. Emma had been with Neal, and the four of them did a lot together. Viktor was Daniel’s older brother, and had been home one weekend from university. He’d been allowed to borrow the car if he agreed to drive Regina and Daniel home from the movies. But he’d been drinking, and there had been an accident. Viktor had taken too long to drive through a green light, and a car running a red light the other way had barrelled into the side. 

Daniel had been killed instantly.

Regina never forgave Viktor.

Emma didn’t know what the hell to do. But she knew that she hated her new teacher, even though she hadn’t really known him when they were younger. She hated him because he had hurt Regina, and NOBODY was allowed to hurt her best friend!

“Maybe we can get him to teach us Chemistry and then we can blow up the lab while he’s in it!” Neal whispered, and Regina must have heard it, because she gave a tight smile.

“Good plan Fire boy. I’ll keep that in mind.”


	16. Gravestones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - angst ahead.

Regina asked Emma to get a lift home with Neal. Emma hated the idea of leaving her best friend alone, but she knew that Regina needed the space, at least right then.

"Promise me you'll call me later though ok?"

Regina had nodded, and then headed off to the cemetery.

How many 17 year old girls had to go to the graveyard to visit their boyfriends? It wasn't fair.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

As she'd walked closer, she had noticed somebody near Daniel's grave. She'd tried to tell herself they were at a different site, but no, it was bloody Viktor.

"Paying my respects to my brother."

Regina wanted to scream.

"You have no respect; if you did you never would have come back here."

"Dammit Reggie when are you going to grow up and get over this?"

Regina gasped as the other man yelled at her. Then she slapped him hard in the face,

"Get over it?" She screeched. "You killed my boyfriend!"

"You were a kid!" Viktor yelled back. "You still ARE a kid."

Regina was shaking with fury.

"So what? Because I was young I'm meant to just forget about him? Is that what you did?"

Viktor's face was pure fury.

"You lost your boyfriend, your little teenage boyfriend." He was looming over her now. "I lost my fucking baby brother! And I have to live with that every day of my damned life! You can get a new boyfriend. I can NEVER have another brother!" Then, glaring at her for a beat, he turned and stalked away.

Regina stood there for a moment more, and then she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. God everything hurt.

She didn't go to school the next day. They were meant to have a double science lesson and there was no way she could face Viktor. Emma was worried sick about her, but she didn't know what to do. Instead she and Neal spent the lesson coming up with more and more ridiculous ways to punish Viktor for the accident. It made the lesson pass fairly quickly but neither of them learned anything.

Emma didn't even flirt with Killian in her music lesson, and when she showed up for her Maths lesson without having done her homework or even acknowledging Mr Chapelier the maths teacher tried to tell himself that it was for the best, that their little flirtation was over and done with.

On Thursday they had Outdoor Education, with Mr Humbert. Emma loved the subject, what with all the hiking and bushwalking and other things they did, it really appealed to her. Regina had picked it because she didn't want to do Art and because Mr Humbert was so damned hot. Usually there were lots of laughs but that day both girls were fairly quiet. There was a brief discussion about the upcoming camp, but then they had started learning archery, and for the first time in a long time, Emma and Regina were quiet.

"You're going to have to talk to Gold" Emma suggested as they left the oval after their lesson. "Surely he'll get rid of Viktor if he knows what the story is."

Regina shook her head.

"There is no way he'll get rid of him, especially if he knows it upsets me." Regina was positive that Gold was evil, and for once Emma didn't try to argue.

"Well maybe you can do a self-guided study instead, have your science classes in the library or something like that."

Regina just shrugged.

"I'll figure something out, I always do." Then she flicked her cigarette away and looked at her best friend. "But there are more important things to worry about, like what am I going to wear on Friday!" She gave Emma her best evil grin, and Emma felt relieved.

She knew that Regina wasn't over this, but she also recognised that she had absolutely no idea how to handle her. Emma was a woman of action; if she had something to attack she was fine. But this nebulous pain that she couldn't see or solve? That was impossible for her. 

Emma went to Maths a bit early after the break, getting there before the other students arrived. Regina had, amazingly, decided she’d go and try and speak to Mr Hopper, the school counsellor.

“If nothing else I can arrange to have sessions with him instead of Science for a while.”

Emma had hugged her friend and really hoped that it worked out.

There were a few options for whom Emma could speak to. She had a drama lesson after Maths, and she could probably try and find Killian, but she needed something different, and the Mad Hatter was the king of different. So she went looking for him.

“Mr Chapelier,” she knocked on the door and the teacher’s usual smirk vanished when he saw the look on Emma’s face.

“Miss Swan, come in.”

She frowned and walked into the class.

“So I don’t understand what we’re talking about today.” She told him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We’ve not started the lesson yet.”

“I know,” Emma didn’t look at him. “But I know I’m not going to understand it. Can you give me another lesson this afternoon?” She finally lifted her gaze and his eyes narrowed. She was clearly in pain, but she wasn’t asking to talk about it. He nodded.

“Well as long as you put in the work, then I’m sure we can come to an arrangement. Come see me after class.” Then the bell rang and he stepped back. “Take your seat. We’ll discuss this after class.”

But when Emma showed up after school to speak to her maths teacher, he was walking out of the classroom, apologetic.

“I’m sorry Miss Swan, but I have to go. We’ve had meeting called, and I’ll lose my head if I don’t get there. Can I make it up to you?” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Emma muttered and then turned and walked away.

“Miss Swan!” He called out to her, but she just waved her hand.

“Go to your meeting. I’ll go do my homework. See you next lesson.”

Emma felt guilty. She knew that she wasn’t the one that was hurting. Sure Daniel had been her friend, but mainly because he had been her best friend’s boyfriend. But her best friend was hurting and Emma couldn’t fix it and she needed something to distract her.

Neal was still hanging around talking to people in the car park after school and Emma didn’t say anything. She just walked over to his car and got in. Neal raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

“Hi Ems,”

“Hurry up Cassidy. My parents won’t be home for hours and I’m … bored!”

That had him ending his conversation damned quickly and soon they were in the car and heading back to her place.

Twice in one week didn’t mean they were back together did it?

Nah!


	17. Friday on my mind

Somehow Regina managed to make it through her classes on Friday, although she didn’t go to Science. Viktor had actually asked Emma if she knew where she was and Emma had just grunted at him and said that Regina had better things to do than stare heartbreak in the face. Then, with that suitably melodramatic statement she’d stormed out of the class.

Regina had gone to the rest of her classes, but she had said she was having ‘lady problems’ so she didn’t have to do much running in Sport at the end of the day. She wanted to make sure that she wasn’t too sweaty for the evening! As soon as she could she was out of the school, and on her way home. Her week had been rubbish, but tonight was going to be perfect.

Regina had spent so long getting ready for this evening. She’d had her outfit chosen for days, making sure she looked sexy without looking threatening. Dark wash skinny jeans that made her arse look amazing, with a flower print top that covered her up enough to be appropriate for babysitting a little kid. She felt most comfortable in black, or red, but she’d gone for hot pink accessories to show that she was fun and playful, with hot pink Docs to show she wasn’t a princess.

God she was nervous.

She toned back her makeup, so she looked friendly, but not too young. She didn’t want to remind Mr Locksley that she was still a teenager. She had to look hot, but not too threatening, young, but not too young, maternal but not old!

Plus she had to look like she was just going to Emma’s place to hang out for the evening.

When she finally managed to get her things sorted she gave her father a hug good bye, managing a dignified (and well-practiced) grunt at her mother, and headed out. Sitting in the car she grabbed her phone and sent Emma a text.

**OutlawQueen stage one about to start**

Emma replied almost immediately. Regina loved that her friend was waiting by the phone.

**Good luck, don’t get pregnant! Save that for the second date.**

Regina burst out laughing even as she sent a text back

**Bitch**

Ten minutes later and Regina was knocking on the door.

“Regina, thanks so…”

Mr Locksley was cut off by Roland tearing down the hall and crashing into Regina’s legs, holding her tight.

“QUEENIE!” he was so loud and so adorable! Regina chuckled in surprise and reached down to swing him up into her arms

“Hey Roly poly” She gave him a kiss on the nose and then smiled up at her teacher, who was giving her one of those meltingly beautiful smiles.

“So I don’t have to worry about him missing me while I’m gone then.” Mr Locksley pretended to be offended, as he reached down and picked up Regina’s bag, bringing it into the house as Roland managed to climb around Regina and get onto her back. “You planning on staying the night then?” He asked as Roland ordered Regina further into the house. Regina looked up, nervous.

“You said there was a spare room? I…”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Mr Locksley rushed to reassure her. “I just, well your parents didn’t phone me so I wasn’t sure…”

Regina blushed but tried to hide it by shaking her head.

“My parents aren’t really all that concerned with what I get up to. They know I’m capable, I can take care of myself.” Then she turned her head to look at the little boy over her shoulder. “So Sir Roland, where do you want your valiant steed to take you today?”

Roland wasn’t really sure what valiant steed meant, but he knew that it meant Regina played horsies. So he giggled and pointed to the lounge room.

“TV!” he cried, and Regina started making neighing sounds as she pretended to gallop forward.

Mr Locksley stood there for a moment, watching the girl in front of him. She really was something else! He’d never known Roland to love somebody so quickly, but it was obvious that he adored his new babysitter. The teacher couldn’t help but wish he was staying home instead of going out, and just spending time with the pair of them. He’d missed his son’s laughter; it had been all too rare since they had been in Storybrooke.

But then he reminded himself that if he was staying home then Regina wouldn’t be there, because why would she be hanging around at her teacher’s house if not for the money she was earning? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and carried Regina’s bag through to the spare room. Then he came back out to see Regina on her hands and knees and Roland on her back as they moved around the lounge room, Roland holding on for dear life and laughing so much he was in danger of falling over. As soon as he seemed to be unsteady though, Regina reached back and held him, still crawling around. She really was a natural.

“Do you have many brothers and sisters?” Mr Locksley asked and Regina looked up for a moment.

“Nope. Only child.”

“Really?” He was honestly surprised. “You’re so good with Roland.”

“Ahh yes,” Regina started to crawl the other way again and the older man tried very hard not to focus on her very very attractive behind. She was his student, she could get him arrested. Shit! It took him a moment to realise she was still speaking. “But Roland is very easy to be around.”

God he needed to get out of there before he did something inappropriate.

“Yes, that he is.” He walked over to them and reached out for his son. “Excuse me Sir Knight,” he bowed to his son as Regina came to a stop at his feet. “May I have a hug before I go?”

Roland scrambled off Regina’s back and launched himself into his father’s arms. Regina stood up and very subtly started to rub the base of her spine as she was finally able to straighten up.

“Now you be good for Queenie, ok?”

Roland nodded.

“Don’t worry Mr Locksley, he’ll be wonderful.” Regina smiled at the little boy, ruffling his hair.

“Oh please, call me Robin.”

Regina beamed with satisfaction as she looked at the older man.

“Ok then, Robin. He’ll be wonderful!” Then she looked back at the little boy.

Robin knew that he had to leave, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember why.

Roland was squirming to get back into Regina’s arms now, and she let him climb back over to her.

“So there’s a chicken pie in the oven, and some oven fries, and if you could get him to actually eat some corn I would be forever in your debt.” Robin was saying, and Regina nodded. “There’s food for you too, of course, if you’re hungry?”

She smiled at him, and then focused on the little boy again.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“If you can get him in bed by 8:30 I’ll be impressed, but 9:30 is the latest, if possible? He always wakes up at the same time, no matter what time he gets to sleep, so the longer he gets to sleep the better for all of us.”

Roland was squirming again, and Regina let him down so he could run off and grab one of his toys. Robin laughed softly.

“And now he will want to show you every single toy he owns,” he smiled and Regina shrugged as she grinned at the little boy.

“I’ve met a lot of them already, but I don’t mind meeting them again.” She watched him for a moment longer and then looked up at the teacher, who turned his gaze to her at the same time. They were standing a lot closer than she had realised, and he seemed to notice it suddenly, stepping back and blushing.

“Right,” he cleared his throat. “So like I said, I’ll try not to be out too late but I don’t know about how long Killian is going to expect me to stay.” Regina just gave him an understanding smile.

“Take your time. Roland is safe.” Robin looked at the girl just a moment longer and then nodded.

“I trust you.” He said softly. Then he looked over at Roland. “Remember, be good for Queenie, and do what she asks you ok? And I’ll see you later.”

Roland just waved at his father, and then Robin headed out, grabbing his coat and wallet before he left, and wishing yet again that he was staying.


	18. Dance Dance Revolution

“Who made this dinner?” Regina asked as she tasted the pie. Roland smiled.

“Daddy.” he said. “Daddy likes to cook fings.”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“You mean he likes to get things out of boxes?”

Roland shook his head.

“No! That’s cheating!” he said. “Daddy doesn’t cheat!”

Regina’s eyes went wide and she jumped up and started hunting through the kitchen.

“Holy hell, he made a pie from scratch!” She muttered under her breath when she found the offcuts in the bin. Roland was watching her, and he giggled at her expression. Then she came back and sat down and they kept eating. After they’d finished and Regina made Roland help her tidy up, she led him back into the lounge room, where all his toys were.

“So story now?” she asked, and Roland shook his head.

“Can we dance please Queenie?”

Regina was surprised, but she smiled.

“Sure we can dance. What do you want to dance to?”

“Daddy!” Roland cried out, and ran to the cds stacked on the shelf. Regina thought that he was saying his father was home, but then he pulled out a cd and waved it at her.

“What’s this?” She asked, and then her eyes went wide as she realised what she was looking at. “Oh! My! God!” She stared, and then started to laugh.

“Daddy!” Roland repeated, and started to giggle, just because Regina was laughing.

“So let me get this straight,” Regina said when she was able to speak again. “Before your dad was an English teacher he was what? A pop singer?” She couldn’t take her eyes off the cd case she was looking at, showing a much younger Robin Locksley in a muscle tee and a flannel shirt tied around his waist. Roland nodded.

“Can we dance please Queenie?” He asked, and Regina grinned.

“Oh we are so dancing!” She said, and then she had an idea. “Actually, just a moment.” And she vanished into the spare room to grab her laptop from her bag. She had been planning on doing homework after Roland had gone to sleep but she needed to see something first. After a quick search she found what she was looking for and then, after getting the computer connected to the TV, she and Roland settled back onto the sofa.

They watched the video through, and Regina was laughing so much, although she had to admit that even though it was so incredibly cheesy, Robin was still damned hot. Roland was jumping around dancing, and Regina had a brilliant idea.

“So Roly Poly, you know that I’m staying over tonight right?”

Roland beamed and nodded.

“Yup! Because you’re my bestest bestest friend.”

“Awww!” Regina smiled, and gave him a kiss on the head. Then she focused. “So do you want to have a surprise for Daddy?” Roland’s eyes went wide and he nodded. The kid was so enthusiastic about everything. “Well then, why don’t we learn this dance that Daddy did and tomorrow we can surprise him and dance for him?”

Roland clapped and stamped his feet.

“Yes yes yes yes yes!”

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the little boy.

“Ok. So we need to watch this and practice, ok?”

“Ok Queenie.”

By the time she carried Roland to bed an hour and a half later they had learned the dance. To be honest, Regina was stunned that he had stuck with it for so long. She always figured kids had short attention spans. But he had just kept going and going, keen to do something for his daddy.

“Do you think Daddy will like our dance Queenie?” He asked sleepily as she tucked him into bed.

“Oh I think he will love it!” Regina smiled. “You’re so good, such a good little dancer.”

“I love you Queenie.” Roland murmured as he cuddled up to his toy fox.

“Aww Roly Poly, I love you too.” she was truly touched, and she couldn’t help but get a little teary. This little boy was perfect.

Even if she didn’t want to sleep with his father she’d want to spend time with this kid.

She watched him for a moment and then headed out of the room, turning off the light and leaving the door open a little so it wasn’t too dark.

OutlawQueen was her endgame. No matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. The song exists. Wanna see the video? Of COURSE you do!  
> [Now I've Found You](http://youtu.be/z_Bv_mD4X-Y)


	19. I'm not drunk, officer

Regina had taken a shower and changed into her pyjamas and then sat up on the sofa in the lounge room, doing homework.

Technically she didn’t have to get changed. She could have kept her jeans on. Or she could have stayed in the spare room. But where was the fun in that?

So she was sitting on the sofa, in a pair of grey cheeky shorts and a black singlet. She was nice, she had a sports bra on, she wasn’t completely evil! But that was all. The way she saw it, if he didn’t pay any attention to her she’d know she had no hope with him, and if he DID notice, well then it would mean OutlawQueen was still a go!

She’d spent time chatting online to Emma, and had made her go into a video call so she could watch her best friend’s reaction as Emma watched the music video. It had been priceless, and Emma couldn’t understand how they hadn’t discovered it before.

“We need to Google all our targets!” She had decided, and when she’d finally logged off she had promised to do just that.

Now it was 2am and Regina was seriously considering going to bed. She’d done all her work, had a nap, and had just decided to make herself a cup of tea, determined to stay awake. She was exhausted, but the later Robin was out, the more chance there was he’d be drunk when he came home.

She was walking back to the lounge room when the door finally opened and she stood in the hallway, sipping her tea and waiting to see what state he was in.

“Regina! Hey!” Robin stumbled when he saw the young woman standing in front of him.

“Evening,” She smiled over the top of her tea cup. “Did you have a nice night?”

He was frowning at her, his movements a little slow.

“Why are you still awake? Is Roland ok?”

Regina smiled and kept walking into the lounge room.

“He’s fine. I was up doing some homework. I was just planning on heading to bed, but I was thirsty.”

She glanced back over her shoulder but Robin didn’t seem to be listening.

His gaze seemed focused entirely on her behind. She looked forward again, smirking, and then she sat down on the sofa and pulled her legs up under her.

“So you had a good night then?” She asked again, and this time he looked up at her.

“What? Oh yes, thank you.” he stumbled a little and sat down, Regina hiding her smile behind the tea cup again.

“So the date was a success?” She asked, and the smile faded, although she tried to keep her face calm.

“Yes.” Then he frowned. “What? God! No! No she was …” he scowled, and then looked helpless. “Regina will you think badly of me if I insult the woman?”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Depends on what you say I suppose.”

He seemed to be carefully considering her words and then he nodded.

“Fair enough. Well, she was boring. And insipid. And she hates children!”

Regina gave her most horrified gasp, and then chuckled.

“She’s never met Roland, so I’m sure that would change,” she tried to reassure him, even though she was dancing inside that the date had been a failure. But he was shaking his head.

“You’d think so wouldn't you.” he told her. “But no, I told her stories about him all night and she wasn’t impressed.”

Regina blinked at him.

“You spent the night on your first date talking about your son?”

Robin nodded, grinning, and Regina felt her insides melt just a little, the way they always seemed to when he smiled at her.

“And I told her that Roland loves you so much and he’s only met you twice. I told her about how amazing you are with him, and she just didn’t seem interested.” he frowned again as he remembered something. “She told me I should go home and be with you if you were so wonderful, but that’s silly isn’t it? I mean, if I was at home you wouldn’t want to be here babysitting now would you?”

Regina had to stifle a gasp, and instead she just sipped her tea again. She had been brought up to be demure and dignified, but all she wanted to do was scream for joy.

He had talked about her on his date!

They were silent for a moment, Regina because she was processing and savouring what he had said, and Robin because he was at just that right level of drunk that he didn’t realise how long he had been quiet.

“Don’t hate me for saying this Regina, but I’m glad you’re single.”

“Really?” Regina squeaked, and couldn’t help but lean forward a bit. “Why’s that?”

He leaned back, his head against the sofa back, and his eyes drifted closed.

“Because if you had a boyfriend I’d be jealous and you wouldn't be able to babysit and stay over and look cute in your shorts.”

Regina stopped breathing for a moment. She actually forgot how to breath as she just sat there, staring at him. Then, just as she had the voice of Emma telling her to put down her damn mug and jump him, he started to snore, and she realised he had fallen asleep.

“Fuck!” She grumbled, and then she giggled.

No, this was good. This was a start. He might not remember it in the morning, but he had admitted he was attracted to her. It was a start!

This was her endgame. Now she knew the end was in sight, she was willing to be patient. She didn’t care if it took a while, she would win him!

“Good night Robin,” she whispered, finishing her tea and setting down her cup. She watched him for a moment, took a photo for her own benefit, and then undid his boots for him, and eased him so he was lying on the sofa. Finally she pulled a blanket over him and even risked pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before she walked off to the spare room.

This was so very very promising!


	20. Saturday Morning

Regina wasn’t really a morning person. But when Roland came in to the bedroom she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Hey Roly Poly, how are you?”

“Good!” Roland whispered, climbing up on to the bed. “But Daddy is asweep in the lounge woom.”

Regina frowned for a moment and then she giggled.

“Oh what a silly daddy.” She grinned, and gave Roland a big cuddle. “Should we go and wake up him or should we have breakfast first?”

Roland tapped his finger against his chin, so seriously. Regina couldn’t help but smile.

“Bweakfast!” He finally announced, and Regina nodded.

“Good idea.” She slipped out of the bed and got down on her hands and knees. “Well Sir Roland? Shall we go?”

Roland was giggling so much that if Robin was still asleep it would be a miracle, and Regina started to crawl out to the kitchen, neighing as she went.

The fact that she would need to crawl past the lounge room, and give Robin a view of her arse in shorts...well that was just a coincidence.

“So what does Sir Roland the Brave want for his breakfast?” Regina was asking, when there was a loud groan from behind them and Roland scrambled off Regina’s back, rushing to his father. Regina glanced back and she wasn’t sure but she had a feeling the groan might have been partly because of her movements. But maybe it was just him waking up with a hangover.

Either way, she stood up.

“Good morning.” She smiled at the teacher, and Robin, looking decidedly seedy, nodded and then cringed at the head movement.

“Morning.”

“Daddy daddy we got a spwise for you!” Roland announced, and Robin made his eyes go wide as he tried to look excited for his very loud child.

“A surprise? Really? What’s that?”

Roland looked back at Regina.

“Dance Queenie!” he yelled, and Regina chuckled.

“Roly Poly, let’s be a bit shsshhh now ok? And have some breakfast. Then we can show Daddy the surprise.”

Roland pouted but Regina gave him a stern smile.

“Come on Mr Man. Daddy’s still asleep! We don’t want him to be too asleep to like our surprise do we? So let’s let him wake up a bit and THEN we can have the surprise.”

Roland tapped his chin again and then nodded.

“Ok Queenie.” And he ran back to the young woman and climbed up into her arms.

“What would you like for breakfast Robin? Just coffee or do you want bacon and eggs?”

Robin actually looked a little grim at her suggestion.

“Toast would be good thanks, and lots of coffee.” Regina nodded and shifted Roland around so he was on her back. Then she started to make coffee, telling Roland to hold tight while she got him out his cereal and put toast in for Robin. “I’m just going to go have a shower.” He called out and left the room.

Roland started to sing the song they were going to dance to, but Regina told him to be quiet.

“Remember it’s a surprise.” she whispered, and Roland nodded very seriously. “Ok, climb down.” She set Roland down in his chair and handed him his breakfast before she took an apple and a cup of tea and sat down across from him. After a while Robin came back and reheated his toast, gulping down his coffee like it was the elixir of the gods!

“Oh god Regina, this is perfect. What would it take to have you here every morning?” 

Regina coughed in surprise and then grinned.

“Well you DO have a spare room!” She teased, but Robin was blushing, his eyes wide as he realised just what he had said.

“Dance now Queenie?” Roland interrupted, and Regina nodded.

“Ok. Let’s go dance. We’ll put things away first though.” And she made Roland carry his bowl over to the dishwasher and put it away. “Let’s just get changed shall we?”

“Don’t feel you have to on my account!” Robin muttered, and then groaned. “God, no filter when I’m hung over. I’m sorry.”

Regina just chuckled and led Roland out of the room.

After she’d put Roland to sleep the night before she’d done a bit of hunting around and found some clothes for him to wear. So now she helped him get dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and she found him a check shirt to tie around his waist.[15] She had a denim skirt she had planned on wearing, and a white t-shirt, but she’d found in the ironing a check shirt she assumed belonged to Robin. Grabbing a cap she found on a hat stand, and putting another on to Roland, she led the little boy out into the lounge room. Then she sorted out the CD player, while Roland yelled for his father.

“DADDY! Come here! Come watch our dance!”

Robin had been drinking another coffee and swallowing pain killers when he received the summons.

“Roland, come on! Inside voice!” He tried not to sound too grumpy at his son. But then he saw the way the pair of them were dressed and he got very worried. “Um, what’s going on?”

Regina just smirked.

“Last night Roland asked me to dance with him. When I asked him what he wanted to dance to he told me about his favourite song.” She could tell, from the rapidly growing cringe on Robin’s face, that he had an idea of where this was going. She kept speaking. “So after a bit of time on YouTube and some practice, we decided to do a dance for you. Roland thought you’d love it!”

Robin was squeezing his eyes closed and running his fingers through his hair. Then he opened them up again as the first notes of the music started.

He tried to tell himself that he was impressed with his son, and that was his sole focus. He wasn’t paying attention to the 17 year old bouncing around in front of him, swinging her hips and mouthing the words of his single.

But then they spun around and started swinging their hips and Robin groaned.

Loudly.

At the end of it the pair of them stood there, breathing heavily, and Robin just sat there. Then Regina muttered to Roland and the pair of them bowed. Robin started to clap then, and stamp his feet, and he really did tell himself that it was because his son was adorable.

“Hey, is that my shirt?” he finally noticed what Regina had around her waist and she just shrugged.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t exactly come prepared to dress like a 90s pop star!”

Robin just shook his head.

“Regina Mills you are something else!”

Regina just grinned at him, as if to say ‘yeah, I know!’


	21. Back to School

Emma wasn’t thrilled that Regina hadn’t found out if it had been a date between the art teacher and Killian, and she was also disappointed that Regina hadn’t videoed the dance routine. But she WAS happy with how well it all seemed to be going for her with the English teacher.

“When are you going to babysit Roland again?” she asked as they made their way to homeroom. Regina shrugged.

“No idea, but hopefully soon. The kid really is adorable. And you should have seen him dancing! So cute!”

Emma stopped and stared at her friend.

“Oh Em Gee!” She deadpanned. “Regina Mills is getting clucky!”

“Shut up.” Regina hit her on the arm, but she was grinning.

The day progressed fairly well, they had sport, then they headed back to their corner of the world for their free lesson. During English they were looking at poetry, and Regina was excited. They’d had to choose a poem to recite to the class and she’d found the perfect one. She volunteered to read it out after the class had settled down.

“Ok,” she stood up the front. “So apparently this is an Australian poem, and it’s called Mangoes.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, not familiar straight away with it (there were a lot of poems in that book.)

_mangoes are not cigarettes_  
mangoes are fleshy skinful passionate fruits  
mangoes are hungry to be sucked  
mangoes are glad to be stuck in the teeth  
mangoes like slush  & kissing 

_mangoes are not cigarettes_  
mangoes are idiosyncratic seasonal seducers  
mangoes are worse than adam's apple  
mangoes are what parents  & parliaments warn against  
mangoes like making rude noises 

_mangoes are not cigarettes_  
mangoes are greedy delicious tongueteasers  
mangoes are violently soft  
mangoes are fibrous intestinal lovebites  
mangoes like beginning once again 

_mangoes are not cigarettes_  
mangoes are tangible sensual intelligence  
mangoes are debauched antisocialites  
mangoes are a positive good in the world  
mangoes like poetry 

The way she spoke was soft and seductive, and even though there were those in the class that clearly thought it was just a really weird poem, Emma made sure she watched the teacher’s response and she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Thank you Regina. Anybody else want to read something? Come on.” Robin was rather proud of the fact he managed to sound vaguely calm.

When Regina took her seat, she glanced down at the note Emma had written her

**Bet he can’t stand up any time soon!**

Regina just grinned and they listened to a few other students get up and recite poems.

“Mr Locksley?” Emma raised her hand.

“Yes Emma?”

“Do we have to recite a poem from the book?” Robin opened his mouth to reply, but Emma kept speaking. “It’s just, if we find a poem we really like, that isn’t in the book, can we recite that instead please?”

Robin considered her question and then nodded.

“I suppose so.” he agreed. “As long as it is appropriate and you can show why it’s worth including, then I don’t see why not. Just please make sure that it’s safe for a classroom.”

There was scattered laughter around the room, and Emma just smiled.

“Thanks Sir.”

Regina just drew a question mark on their note and Emma quickly wrote a reply.

**Got a brilliant idea. I’ll tell you later.**

When they got to Maths Emma was determined to spend some time with the Hatter. She was so excited whenever she marked a question right, and Regina couldn’t help but snicker when she looked at the teacher’s response.

At the end of the lesson Regina stood up and glanced at Emma.

“Lemme guess, you’re sticking around?”

Emma looked up at her best friend.

“Well it was so very confusing, I need all the help I can get!” she fluttered her eyelashes, and Regina just chuckled and walked out. Emma smirked.

“Miss Swan, the bell has gone.”

Emma stood up once everybody else had left the room and she walked over to the teacher’s desk.

“Oh Mr Chapelier, I’m sorry, but I was so very confused by what you were talking about today. I was hoping you might have time to help me now? And I’ve been getting my homework right, and you did mention something about rewards?”

Chapelier raised an eyebrow and then stood up. Walking over to the door he closed it, flipped the lock, and then stalked back to her, his eyes locked to hers.

“And what exactly do you need help with Miss Swan?” He asked, his voice low. Emma had to force back a gulp. He was looking at her like there was nobody else in the world.

“Well, for a start,” she tried to keep her voice calm. “I think you owe me for the answers I got right.”

“Five for Thursday and, was it 8 today?” He was still moving towards her, and Emma was leaning back against the desk.

Emma blinked in surprise.

“That’s right.” She smiled, wishing she could straighten up. He was right in front of her, just inside her personal space.

“And did you want the same reward?” he asked her, leaning close so he was murmuring in her ear. This time Emma couldn’t resist the gulp.

“That would be fine.” her voice was so breathless. She felt she could hardly breathe.

“If you insist.” The teacher turned his head and then crushed his mouth to Emma’s, and when she gasped in shock he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hand in her hair, holding her close.

Emma finally had the peace of mind to wrap her arms around Chapelier, and pressed her body close to his, unable to hold back the moans that his kiss demanded.

The kiss just seemed to last forever, and when Chapelier finally pulled his mouth away from Emma’s, resting his forehead against hers. Emma was breathless, and she was rather proud that the teacher seemed to be as well.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t available on Thursday.” he spoke softly. Emma had to think for a moment, and then she shrugged, not able to meet him in the eyes.

“No worries. Just needed distracting.” she admitted, pulling herself up onto the desk, rather than just leaning against it. The teacher looked like he was going to ask her for more details but clearly decided against it.

“Well I’m here whenever you need a distraction Emma.” He said softly. Then he stepped back. “But if you don't actually need help with anything, I really should go and get myself some lunch. Plus I need to go on duty at second half.”

Emma pouted, but she let him go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then I suppose.” She said, turning to gather all her things together. Mr Chapelier nodded, and then pulled Emma back to him, kissing her again, before licking her along the side of her neck. She giggled in surprise, and he just gave her a crazed grin.

“Don’t forget your homework Miss Swan.” He told her, and went back to sit at his desk, as she left the room.

“Getting more maths help Swan?”

Emma jumped when she realised that Killian was standing beside her.

“Jesus Christ! You’re seriously stalking me aren’t you!” The music teacher just chuckled.

“I told you Swan, I like to watch. And if you’re going to keep giving me interesting things to look at…”

Emma glared at him although she was smiling a small smile.

“So you’ll watch, but you won’t do anything yourself? Don’t you ever wish you could do more than that?” She leaned close to his ear. “Don’t you ever want to actually take part?” Then she moved past him. “Or do you realise that you couldn’t handle it?” And she headed down the corridor.

“Pretty sure you’re the one that couldn’t handle it Swan!” Killian called out behind her, but she just flashed him a smirk over her shoulder and swayed her hips as she headed to her locker and put things away, before meeting Regina outside.

Killian watched her walk away, and then, groaning, found he really needed to go to the bathroom.

Damnable minx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mangoes are not Cigarettes_ is actually my favourite poem ever, by an Australian Poet named Richard Tipping. Google him and read some of his work, I think it's awesome. I don't know exactly what it is about this poem that I love so much but when I first saw it in a poetry anthology in an English class (no, not with a sexy English teacher, oh well) I just fell for it straight away. I hope you enjoy it as well.


	22. Camp

“Hey Emma, do you do Outdoor Ed?”

The drama class was working on rehearsals, practicing lines and trying not to giggle at the idea of one of the most popular boys in school getting turned into a donkey for the school play, when Ruby spoke to the blonde.

Emma nodded, smiling.

“Sure do. Oh yeah, I’ll be on camp at the end of the week.”

Red smirked.

“Good to hear.” She replied and Emma gave her a confused look.

“You’re glad I’ll be away from school?” She tried not to be too offended. Red just nodded.

“Yup. Because I’m going on the camp too.”

Emma’s eyes lit up.

“Oh is that right?”

Red nodded again.

“Yup. After all, we can’t have a mixed group of students going camping with only a male chaperone.”

Emma snickered.

“Oh of course not,” She murmured. Their entire conversation had been conducted in whispers as they looked at the scripts rather than one another. “And who better to chaperone the girls than the sexiest lesbian on staff!”

Red gasped in feigned shock.

“Oh dear, you’re right!” she whispered, and then she snickered.

“Well if I forget to bring a warm blanket, any chance you might have one to share?” Emma whispered into her ear, and smirked with pride when she saw the shudder that swept over the teacher.

“I’m sure I can find a way to keep you warm.” She replied, and then she stood up and headed over to the girl playing Titania, to help her run her lines.

This had been a very very good day! Emma was actually starting to enjoy Mondays.

The camp took Regina and Emma out of school from the Wednesday to the Friday, which worked for Regina on so many levels. She missed the double of Science, and she could work on Operation Queen’s Guard. She had to take her time with Robin, she wanted that to be her end game. She kept telling herself that over and over, but she knew that if things went too far too fast it would never work out. So she would take things slowly, work her way into Robin and Roland’s lives, and when Robin finally realised it would be too late for him to do anything about it. He’d be in love with her and unable to turn her away.

And in the meantime she could focus on the very sexy Northern Irish teacher, get the bastard Viktor out of her mind, and she could stop feeling like she was being left behind by Emma.

So she made sure that she prepared. She knew that she couldn’t wear high fashion, she didn’t want Mr Humbert to think she was an idiot. But she could make sure that the things she brought with her were still appealing. She was pretty sure that he was the type to think girls should be sweet and pretty, and Regina could do that. But she would also make sure that the underwear she was wearing, that she knew he would see, would be as appealing as possible. Pastel colours, but lacy and sheer. She was going to make him melt!

And he was going to make her feel good about herself. She needed it!

They had to arrive at school early, at 7:30, so they could head off and get to their campsite in time. Mr Gold was there to wish them well and remind them to behave themselves while they were away. Even if they were in the middle of nowhere they were still representing Storybrooke High school and they should remember that.

“Why is he looking at me when he says that?” Emma hissed to Regina, standing near the back of the group.

“Maybe he’s angry because you’ll be there misbehaving and he can’t be there enjoy it!” Regina whispered back, and Emma beamed at her.

“Oh Reggie, you say the sweetest things!”

“Ms Swan, Ms Mills, if you’re quite finished?”

Emma and Regina both looked up at the principal.

“Sorry Mr Gold,” they murmured, smiling at the older man. He just fixed them with an intense stare and then nodded, having a few words for the teachers, before he turned and walked into the school.

“Right you lot,” Mr Humbert said to the gathered students. “Let’s get you guys into the bus.”

There were fifteen of them going on the camp, and they were still fairly quiet, considering they were teenagers and it was far too early to be awake. They climbed onto the bus, scattering around, and settled in for the two hour drive to the camp site. Emma sat in the seat behind Red, and Regina sat opposite her, behind Mr Humbert. The rest of the students were equally spread out.

The driver started the bus and they headed out of town. Mostly Red chatted to her fellow teacher, but occasionally she would speak to Emma or Regina. Regina tried to engage Mr Humbert in conversation and eventually he started to chat back to her. He’d always been a little confused about Regina Mills. She was not an obvious Outdoor Ed student and he’d always assumed that she’d taken the class to be with her best friend. But she was a good student, put effort into things, and her assessments were always top notch.

He just hoped that she didn’t get too precious about camping.

When they arrived at the campsite they had to set up their tents. Emma and Regina set their own tent up, sharing, as all the different pairs did, except the teachers.

“So you’re all set for tonight?” Emma asked as they tapped the tent pegs into the ground.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve got this.” Regina assured her. “We’ll tell ghost stories, and then I’ll get all scared and go talk to the big strong soldier and ask him to keep me company so I don’t have nightmares.”

“Good girl!” Emma smiled. Then she glanced over to the Drama teacher. “And while you’re doing that, I suppose I can take one for the team and keep our other chaperone occupied!”

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, so obviously showing her contempt

“Oh yeah, and you will hate every second of it, really you will!” she muttered dryly, and Emma just beamed at her.

“I’ve already warned her!” She replied, and Regina looked panicked. Emma frowned for a moment and then realised what Regina thought she had just said. “Oh no! No I just said that I might happen to forget my blanket and I might get cold overnight.” Regina relaxed a little and Emma went on. “She told me she’d find a way to keep me warm. Isn’t she the sweetest thing!”

Regina wanted to roll her eyes again, not because she had a problem with Emma being with a woman, but because she was being so cheesy about it all, but she found she laughed instead.

Her best friend was such a tool sometimes!

Each pair of students had a task to complete, and it was up to Emma and Regina to get the bonfire set up for later that evening. Thankfully they didn't have to dig the toilets, that had been given to another couple of students and Emma was glad she had put some much effort into her assessments. Digging the toilets had been a punishment for not working well in class.

It was quite the incentive, and everybody was sure that Taylor and Quinn would never slack off again!

"Remember," Mr Humbert called to the girls, "no breaking branches off the trees, only gather dry dead wood already on the ground, and don't take more than we need." Emma muttered under her breath, he was always going on about stuff like that, but Regina flashed him a huge smile.

"Of course Mr H."

He blinked at her, a bit confused at the enthusiastic response, but then he gave a weak smile and then turned back to what he was doing.

Emma snickered at her friend and they headed off to gather firewood.

"So we need to find some boulders to set around the edge of the fire," Regina was saying. They had had to submit a plan of what they were going to do, and Regina had thrown herself into the task, the way she did with every piece of assessment. She'd come up with a brilliant design that had so obviously impressed Mr Humbert. Emma had made a few suggestions, but mostly she was going to do the grunt work, lest the Queen broke a nail! Not that Regina was actually that precious, but it was fun to tease her.

Plus, Emma was stronger than Regina. She worked out, and Regina didn't. Regina did things like aerobics and yoga and things that shaped a figure to make it look good. Emma did boxing and judo, things that made a body able to survive a fight.[16] [17] [18] 

"How about we pick where we're going to set it up first," Emma suggested. "Rather than making me lug around rocks if I don't have to."

Regina wanted to glare at her but it was a valid statement. So she nodded.

"So what do we need? No trees overhead, a clear space..."

Emma cut her off.

"Some place that you can sneak away and get comfortable?" She winked and Regina giggled at her.

"Good thinking,"

They found a good spot and started moving some rocks to set up around the fire pit. It took them a couple of hours to get things together, but when Ruby showed up to tell them that it was time to have lunch the fireplace was pretty much done.

“That’s looking good girls.” The teacher nodded her approval, and Emma beamed with pride, even as Regina rolled her eyes.

“Emma’s good for the heavy lifting I suppose.” She teased, and Ruby just chuckled as she led them back to the main campsite to eat.


	23. Ghost stories

After they ate they set off on a walk through the scrub. One pair of students had designed a route for them to take, and another had developed a sort of wildlife bingo for them to play. It had turned out to be rather good fun, and when they got back for their evening meal people were in good spirits.

After dinner they gathered around the campfire and toasted marshmallows. As it grew darker, Emma suggested telling ghost stories, and Regina pretended to be scared of the idea. It was all a bit crazy, to be honest. Regina was the one that loved horror stories, and as soon as any new horror film came out she was first in line to get tickets. But she had her plan for Queen’s Guard and if it meant she had to be a pathetic girly girl then fine.

Oh the things she did to appease her sex drive!

A few people shared stories but it was actually Ruby that came up with the scariest one, building on her local knowledge and managing to weave a nightmare tale of monsters and demons lurking in the woods around them. She used all her drama training to make things positively eerie, and there were quite a few torches that stayed on in the tents after everybody had finally gone their separate ways to bed.

Emma and Regina had been suitably impressed, and Regina was sure it wouldn’t be that difficult to convince Mr Humbert that she was unable to sleep. She knew the story was made up, it was based on a couple of other different tales she had heard, but Ruby was just such a consummate performer. When the rest of the camp had settled down a bit, and they overheard Mr Humbert say to Ruby that he would be up for a while, just to keep an eye on things, Regina took it as her cue. Asking Emma to wish her luck, she grabbed a jacket to pull over her underwear, glad it wasn’t a cold night, and headed out into the dark, towards the fire and the (hopefully) waiting Irishman.

“Mr Humbert?”

“Holy Fecking HELL!” The former soldier leapt from the log at the sound of Regina’s soft voice, and then collapsed again, gasping for breath, as he realised who it was. She gave a confused smile.

“Are you ok” She asked him, and he took a moment to reply, his heart pounding in his ears.

“You scared me half to death Regina!” He finally managed to stammer, and then tried to smile at her gently. “Are you alright?”

She approached slowly, holding the jacket tight around her, and trying to look scared.

“I was having a bit of trouble sleeping,” She admitted, and he sat down, hanging his head.

“You and me both! Was it Ms Lucas’ story?”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“You were scared too?” she asked, walking over to sit beside him. He flashed her a look and then nodded.

“I hate ghost stories” he spoke softly. “Scare the crap out of me they do. And she told it so damned well.”

Regina wanted to cheer; this was even better than she had hoped.

“Well I can keep you company if you want, if you’re a bit… nervous?”

He was going to say that it wasn’t necessary, because really he was the adult here and he shouldn’t be relying on a teenager. But then he told himself that she was scared too, and it was his duty to be supportive. So he nodded and smiled at her.

“That would be good.” She slid over closer to him, glad that this jacket she was wearing was long enough to cover her butt. She didn’t think that pulling splinters out of her arse would be all that romantic!

They sat there in silence for a while, looking at the fire. Then she started to shiver, she couldn’t help it. It was a mild night, but she had a bra and knickers on under her jacket, and her legs were bare. When a breeze picked up and blew through the area it was hard to control her temperature.

“You’re cold.” Mr Humbert suddenly noticed, and then grabbed a blanket that had been left by one of the students. He draped it over her legs and leaned back. She immediately lifted it up and draped it over his as well, sitting close to him. His back stiffened for a moment, and then he let himself relax.

“We’ll be warmer this way,” She explained, and he chuckled softly.

“Fair enough.”

“So,” after the silence had been dragging on for a bit, Regina felt the desperate need to say something. “Are you enjoying living in America?”

He smiled, even though she couldn’t see it.

“It’s got its up sides. Teaching is certainly different to soldiering.”

Regina chuckled.

“Which is harder?”

“Well let’s see. One involves going into enemy territory every day, unsure of what I might get hit with, and the other needs me to wear a uniform and salute generals!” 

Regina burst out laughing, and her body rocked against his as a result.

“Are you calling the classroom enemy territory?” She asked, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. The angle she was at, they were a lot closer than she had realised, and when he didn’t reply straight away, she felt herself smile.

He was looking at her lips. That was a good sign, wasn’t it? He was grinning at her, and she moved her head a little closer, but then an owl hooted in the distance and he leapt back, almost falling off the log.

Regina tried not to laugh as she reached out to help him back to his seat.

“That story really did a number on you didn’t it?” She asked him, only half teasing. He looked sheepish.

“Pretty cowardly, I know.” He blushed. Regina shrugged.

“Oh I don’t know.” she purred. “It’s kind of sexy, a man willing to admit that he’s scared of a ghost story.”

The teacher stiffened.

“Uh, yeah, right. So. Um…” he trailed off, not sure what to say. He did NOT want to encourage a teenager. Regina’s face fell.

“Sorry, don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” She muttered, and moved away slightly. Mr Humbert immediately felt guilty.

“I’m sorry Regina, I just…” but he didn’t finish his sentence.

They sat there for a while, in an awkward silence, before Regina spotted an unopened bag of marshmallows and she squealed with delight. Leaning forward she reached over to grab them, completely misjudging how far away it was, and not realising that she was now giving the teacher an unintended (honestly!) view of her lace covered behind.

When she heard her companion groan, she glanced back over her shoulder and realised what had happened. She allowed herself a private smile and then settled back against him on the log, smoothing the jacket down again, and acting like she hadn’t realised he had been checking out her arse.

“I found marshmallows.” She held up the bag. “And unopened. Not sure how we managed that.” she rearranged the blanket so it covered the pair of them again, and then she looked around for a stick. Humbert seemed to realise what she was doing and so, before she could reach over him, he grabbed one and handed it to her.

“Here you are.” his voice was a little husky. She smiled as she took it, quite enjoying the obvious discomfort he had with her presence.

He looked uncomfortable because he was attracted to her, clearly. If he wasn’t even a little bit interested he would have left by now.

“Pink or white?” She asked as she opened the packet carefully.

“Um, oh, pink.” he replied, and then blushed. “And again with the whole ‘not very manly’ response hey?”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure you’re man enough Mr H. And a real man is one that can admit that he likes fluffy pink candy!” She pieced a pink marshmallow with the stick and held it out over the fire. “So did we do a good enough job with the fire?” She asked him, her eyes on the flames.

“Oh, yes, very good job.” He nodded, taking the opportunity to look at the girl beside him. She really was rather stunning.

“Got you hot enough then?” she asked, her tone innocent and her eyes still locked on the fire.

“Excuse me?” he almost choked when he heard her comment, and then felt awful because of course she wasn’t trying to be provocative. But hells bells!

She turned to him and held up the stick.

“Here you are, don’t burn your tongue unless you want me to kiss it better!” Then she grabbed another stick and started to toast her own marshmallow.

Of course as soon as he wrapped his mouth around the marshmallow, just as she said that, he burnt his tongue.

“Oh Feck!” he groaned, and she looked at him, smirking.

“I thought I told you not to do that!” She teased. He looked horrified.

“I didn’t mean to!” he rushed to reassure her, but she just smiled.

“It’s fine.” She turned her gaze back to the fire. “I’m sure you’d hardly want me to kiss you anyway.”

“Why not?”

What the hell was he saying? Why did he say that out loud? He was cursing himself even as he spoke.

Regina glanced at him, a little confused.

“Handsome man like you, probably has a girlfriend,”

“No girlfriend.” he said, and mentally groaned.

“But if you had a girlfriend, I’m sure she’d be beautiful.” Regina added, and bit into her marshmallow.

“You’re beautiful Regina.” he said softly, having given up on trying to tell himself to shut up, since it wasn’t bloody working!

She glanced at him, and gave him a shy smile.

“You really think so?”

He chuckled softly.

“You KNOW you’re beautiful Regina.” he told her. She shrugged.

“Still, it’s nice to hear a handsome man say it.” she replied, and then popped the rest of the marshmallow into her mouth.

“You keep calling me handsome.” He chuckled softly. She turned and peered at him.

“You KNOW you’re handsome!” She teased him, and he just grinned.

“Still, it’s nice to hear a beautiful woman say it.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, their eyes locked, and then suddenly they were kissing, their mouths crashing against each other and neither sure who had started it.

There was nothing refined or restrained about their kisses, and all too soon Mr Humbert felt himself falling back from the log as Regina launched herself at him. She was on top of him, even as his head crashed into the ground, and his grunt of pain quickly changed to a groan of pleasure.

“Wait, stop” he stammered, and Regina merely said no, and kept kissing him. “No, Regina, seriously, stop!”

She lifted her head and glared at him.

“What?”

“Fucking bloody twig. In my ear!” He pulled the offending stick away from his head and she blinked at him, and then burst out laughing. He looked offended for a moment and then managed to laugh as well. “We should move somewhere more comfortable.” he ran a finger down her cheek, smiling at her. Regina glanced back at their bodies.

“Oh, so your legs hiked over a log and your head in the ground isn’t your favourite position?” she teased him. He just growled at her, grinning.

“No, can you believe it?” Then he considered his options before shifting them around so he could sit up, keeping Regina on his lap.

It took a bit of doing, but he was proud of his upper body strength.

And his lower body strength. But there was no need to get too cocky about it!

Regina couldn’t help but giggle as she felt herself shifted more securely onto his lap. She was sitting sideways, and while she wanted to turn around and kneel over him, there was something fun about this too.

Despite all her plans, she really did want to be seduced, rather than do the seducing.

They started kissing again, and even though they had their hands over each other’s clothes and so it was, in a way, still innocent, Regina was feeling so damned turned on and excited.

Then they heard the sound of a zip opening, and the world seemed to vanish as he pulled her back down to the ground.

“Thought this wasn’t your favourite position?” She spluttered, but he covered her mouth.

“That was a tent!” He whispered, and her eyes went wide as she heard the sound of one of her classmates staggering out to answer a call of nature.

“Glad we didn’t make the fire between the tents?” she whispered in the teacher’s ear, wiggling around on top of him, ostensibly to get comfortable but of course that wasn’t the only reason! The low groan she heard in her ear made it all worthwhile.

“That’s it,” he grumbled when he heard the tent zip up again. “We’re moving.”

“Where are we going?” She sat up, legs astride his now, and resting over what appeared to be a rather promising bulge.

“My tent. Now.”

Regina couldn’t help but squeal just a little bit at that.

“Are you sure?” She asked, and instantly regretted it, when she saw the look on his face. So she kissed him again. “Because I’m sure. So we should totally move to your tent!”

He still didn’t look all that convinced, so she rocked her hips against his again, and started to suck on his neck.

“Hey, no, so oh man.” he was moaning, his eyes closed as she worked her teeth and tongue against his skin. “Can’t give me a hickey, how do I explain that tomorrow?”

Regina lifted her head and smirked at him.

“Freak marshmallow accident?” she suggested, and he just stared at her, before bursting out laughing.

“Right. Ok. Come on Missy. Time to get you seen to!”

“Seen to?” She spluttered, and then started to chuckle. “Oh yes please!”

“Shssh!” he was chuckling as well, even though he was still embarrassed.

“Blushing suits you.” she stood up, and waited for him to join her.

“I’m not blushing.” he insisted and she just raised one eyebrow. “Ok, fine, I’m blushing. But I have every reason to be blushing.” He looked at her. “And I'm not going to say anything more before I put my foot in my mouth!”

“Wise man!” Regina said dryly, and then she leaned into his ear to whisper “put other things in your mouth. I know there are things I’d like to put in mine!” Then she kissed his neck again, turned around, and started to walk towards his tent, so glad he was set up a little bit away from the others.

He just stood there, watching her sway her hips, in that jacket that barely covered her arse, and he wondered what the hell he was letting himself in for. He was all sorts of crazy for what he was about to do, but somehow he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

Maybe she’d laced the marshmallow with something.

Yeah, he’d go with that. She drugged him.

Or maybe he’d fallen asleep

Oh God, he really hoped that if this was a dream he didn’t scream out her name. That would be all kinds of awkward!

“Coming soldier?”

Her whisper carried back to him, and he just rolled his eyes as he followed her, feeling like he was dying as he watched her climb into his tent.


	24. Freak Marshmallow Accidents

Regina was incredibly glad that Mr Humbert had set his tent at the outskirts of the camp. They were still going to have to be very quiet, but at least he wasn’t butted up against teenagers. The theory was that he would be guarding the outside of the camp, but really it meant that he could have a bit of privacy. That was perfect for what Regina had in mind.

She was in the tent quickly, and she was glad to see he’d already set up his air bed. It was a double practically filling the whole tent. When the students had seen it they had teased him but he’d explained it was the only way to find one long enough for his height. Of course, knowing what she had planned, Regina was hoping that he was completely in proportion! But now she just took off her jacket so she was laying there in her bra and knickers, leaning back on her elbows and waiting for her teacher. He lifted the flap of the tent, took one look at her, and groaned.

“Regina,” he hissed, not wanting to be too loud. “Where are your clothes?” She just gave him a sultry smile.

“Jacket’s over there. This is all else I had on.”

He gulped as he moved into the tent.

“Seriously?” His voice rose an octave, and he blushed again. She just nodded at him.

“You’re lucky I’ve got this on,” she whispered. “Usually I sleep nude, but I didn’t want to give Emma too many ideas!”

He whimpered again and zipped up the tent before pulling off his coat and sitting beside her. He looked uncomfortable and she moved closer to him.

“I think you mentioned something about seeing to me?” she teased and kissed his earlobe. His eyes fell closed and he tried not to moan.

“We shouldn’t be doing this Regina. I’m your teacher.”

“And you’re an attractive, handsome man, and I’m old enough to know what I’m doing and what I want.” She replied, her hand snaking up and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Then she pulled back slightly and looked at him. “Unless you don’t want me?” She chewed her lip, looking nervous. “Oh, of course you don’t. You probably think I’m just a silly little girl don’t you.” She turned her head away, as if she was looking for her coat, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

“I want you Regina. So shut up and let me kiss you!’

She practically purred against his lips.

They barely broke apart as they both pulled at his clothes, desperate to feel skin against skin. It wasn’t easy, getting undressed in a tent, trying to get hiking boots off without breaking from a kiss, but eventually they managed it, and she was tempted to scream for joy.

“We need to be quiet,” he murmured, between kisses, as he lay her down against the air bed. “If anybody knew what we were doing I would lose my job and you would lose your reputation.”

“Aww,” She pulled back and gazed at him. “You care about my reputation?”

He blushed.

“Of course I do Regina. Just because I can’t control myself, doesn’t mean I want you ruined.”

She frowned and leaned back a bit further.

“Ok just one moment Mr H. You know I want to do this right? I mean, I really want to do this.” She pressed her hand against the bulge in his boxers as she spoke to him. “Really really want to do this!” her voice was so low and husky that he was barely able to concentrate. He considered protesting, but it was as if she knew he was going to, and she squeezed him just a bit harder.

“I believe you.” He gasped, and she grinned at him.

“Good boy!” then she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay back, pulling him on top of her. He chuckled at the name and resumed kissing her, his hands running up her side.

Regina’s breathing was getting heavy and she started to rock against the older man.

“Oh Graham,” she murmured, sucking his earlobe into her mouth. Then she released it and whispered “Can I call you Graham? Or do you want me to be screaming out Mr Humbert when you make me cum?”

Humbert groaned again, burying his face against her neck.

“First, Graham’s fine,” he told her as he started to suck on her neck. “But second, no screaming. Not tonight!” Then he kissed her mouth again, and slipped his hand under the side of her knickers. Regina just moaned, and crushed her mouth to Graham’s to try to stay as quiet as possible.

The kissing was incredible, and there was a part of Regina that would have been happy to just make out with the sexy Northern Irishman. But then he slipped his hand down the front of her knickers and started to suck on her nipple and she was pretty much melting into the air bed. She was rather proud of the fact that she managed to pull down his boxers and wrap her hand around his cock, even though she whimpered mentally when she realised the size of him.

God was he in proportion!

“I don’t have condoms!” He mumbled, and Regina cringed. Then she forced herself to smile.

“I’m on the pill.” and he nodded, and started to kiss his way down her body. He had to fold himself up almost, and she had to scoot up the mattress so they could stay in the tent, but they managed it somehow. And then he dragged her knickers down and pressed his mouth against her clit and she had to bite down on her hand to stop herself from screaming out loud. God he was good at that!

He worked his mouth against her for what felt like forever, drawing her closer and closer to orgasm before he would ease off, change tack, and leave her on the edge. Finally he kissed his way back up her body and she felt like her skin was on fire.

“You’d better fucking stop teasing me soon Graham,” she growled, “or I will not be held responsible to what I might do!”

He just chuckled at her, slipped his boxers off completely, and kissed her on the neck.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, and gazed into her eyes.

“You tease me like that and then try to stop?” She spluttered. “Of course I fucking want this! Get. In. Me. Now!”

“Yes ma’am!” Graham actually had the nerve to give her a salute before he thrust into her, and she bit down on his shoulder to stop the loud moan that burst forth from her lips.

He started slowly at first, almost pulling out completely before gradually pushing back in. But then she started to rock her hips against him, her legs tight around his waist, and he started to pick up the pace.

“Kiss me Graham!” She panted, and he did just that, his mouth locked to hers as she moaned down his throat. She dug her nails into his back and he was certain she was going to draw blood, but he couldn’t stop if his life depended on it. She was so close to orgasm when they started that it wasn’t long before he felt her walls fluttering around him, and her muscles clenching him tight. He just kept thrusting through it, and he was rather proud of the fact that she sounded so damned breathless.

“You feel amazing Regina, so hot and tight,” he had to whisper, but he wanted to tell her how it felt. “The way you feel around me is incredible. I could do this to you all bloody night!”

Regina had never really been one for talking during sex, but holy hell this was sexy! She was riding the waves of an amazing orgasm, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her, and listening to that meltingly hot voice say things like that? Did life get any better than this?

“Tell me more!” She whispered, and felt the waves build up again, and he chuckled softly.

“I love the sounds you’re trying so hard not to make.” He whispered in her ear. “I’d love to hear you scream. I bet you would sound incredible.”

“Gonna scream if you’re not careful!” She hissed and then moaned, before biting him hard on the neck to stop herself.

“Roll over,” He ordered her, and then flipped them around so she was on top. She was rather impressed that he stayed inside her.

“You’ve done that before haven’t you!” She teased him, and he blushed.

“Once or twice.” He admitted. Then he put his hands on her hips. “Now ride me Regina. Let me see you come undone!”

Regina tried to crush her face against her shoulder to stop the moans he was encouraging. This was so much better than fucking a teenager! She knelt over him, rising up and slamming down and she actually felt another orgasm building up low in her belly. She could barely keep her eyes open, and her head was banging against the tent roof. She was sure that they were making too much noise, and that anybody who walked nearby would hear them, but she couldn’t have stopped if her life depended on it. The tent could have burnt down around them and she wouldn’t have stopped riding this man.

“Oh bloody hell Regina,” his voice was getting strained as she changed her position. “I feel like I’m so deep in you. God you’re amazing!” He was getting close himself. “So fucking deep and hot and tight and wet and FUCK!” He pulled her hard down onto him and she tilted forward, crashing her mouth to his as she felt him cum hard inside her. The friction sent her over the edge and she would have screamed if she hadn’t had her tongue in his mouth.

For a moment she actually felt like she blacked out.

When he finally slid out of her she whimpered from the loss, but she let her legs straighten out and she settled down beside him, gasping for breath.

“Oh my God that was…” but she trailed off, suddenly unsure.

“That was incredible.” He told her, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her short hair. He wrapped an arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow!” She chuckled, and he couldn’t help but smirk. But then he grew serious.

“Regina I…” she lifted her head at the tone of his voice.

“If you even THINK of apologising I will kill you, you know that right?’

“But Regina, I shouldn't have done that, come on!”

Regina’s eyes narrowed.

“Graham, we had sex. Two consenting adults had sex. We didn’t kill a fucking kitten!” She sat up and reached for her underwear.

“Regina!”

“No!” she growled at him. “That was the best sex I have ever had in my life and now you’re trying to ruin it? I wanted it, I wanted you, and now you’re making me feel like a whore!”

He frowned.

“I didn’t mean to,” He sat up. “I’m sorry Regina I just…” he wasn’t sure what to say, and he wished he could turn the clock back just five minutes.

“You just wish you hadn’t fucked me. Yeah, thanks for that Graham.” She turned away as she pulled on her knickers. She’d never even taken off her bra!

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing a kiss to her neck he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Regina.” he ran his fingers up and down her arms. “If you weren’t my student there is no way I’d be able to resist you. I just… would you believe that as an Irish Catholic I kind of have to feel guilty about everything?”

She wanted to be mad at him, but he just sounded so damned adorable.

“Well don’t feel guilty!” she turned her head to look at him, tilting back a bit so she could see into his eyes. “Because I don’t.” She twisted around slightly so she could face him, still wrapped in his arms. “Look, I know it’s not ideal, I get that. I really do. But please don’t feel guilty, and please don’t tell me you regret it before I’ve even come down from the incredible high that is a Graham Humbert induced double orgasm!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that and he gave her a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry I made you feel bad.” he told her. “After making you feel so damned good!” He couldn’t help but smirk. She hit him on the shoulder.

“Cocky bastard!”

“I could make a joke about cocks right now, but I’ll resist!”

She just rolled her eyes and kissed him.

“So very sexy, and yet so very dorky as well!” She teased, then she reached for her coat. “Well I guess I should probably head back to my tent.” She crawled out of his arms and slipped the jacket on. Then she knelt by the flap and glanced back at him. “We good?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah, we’re good. I might need a drink later, but that’s not your fault!” He leaned forward and gave her another kiss. “You were incredible Miss Mills and even though I know this can probably never happen again, trust me when I say I will be relieving this evening’s entertainment on my own for quite a long time to come!”

Regina just gave him a proud smile.

“What more could a girl want than to be added to the spank bank?” She teased, and then kissed him one more time and slipped out of the tent.

As she walked away she heard him splutter in shock, repeat her line, and then chuckle. She grinned to herself as she headed back to the tent.

Finally she had one under her belt! At this rate she might even catch up with Emma.

She couldn’t walk straight but she could catch up with Emma!


	25. Cat and Mouse

After Regina had headed off for her little evening’s entertainment (well, hopefully not too little!) Emma had settled back in her tent and considered her options. She could just stay there, get some sleep and make sure she had the energy for the rock climbing they were doing the next day. That would be the sensible thing.

She stayed there for about five minutes before she was up and out of the tent.

“Hey Red” She tapped on the wall of the teacher’s tent. “You awake?”

Ruby unzipped her tent and stuck her head out. She was closer to the other students, mores the pity, but she wasn’t about to ignore Emma.

“Emma, everything ok?” she tried to be serious, to be prepared for her to say she needed something teacher related, but she was really hoping that wasn’t the case. Especially when Emma was standing there in shorts and a singlet, chewing on her bottom lip and looked so damned delicious.

“You mentioned something about helping me stay warm?” she sounded almost shy, but her eyes were sparkling.

“Come on in.” Ruby pulled back so she could enter the tent. Emma glanced around to see if anybody was paying them any attention. It looked like they were in the clear. She could even hear somebody snoring. Wow her classmates were light weights! Smirking, she ducked into the tent and crawled over to the older woman.

“Hey!” she smiled, her voice soft. “So, how are you?”

Ruby let her gaze linger over the blonde and she smiled hungrily.

“Thinking things I shouldn’t be thinking,” she admitted. “But other than that I’m fantastic. How are you?”

Emma sat down beside the teacher.

“I’m thinking things too.” She admitted, and put her hand on Ruby’s pyjama clad thigh. “But I’m not sure they’re all that bad.”

Ruby licked her lips.

“Not sure hey?” Her eyes were fixed on Emma’s mouth. “Maybe you could tell me about these ideas and I can tell you if they’re bad or not.”

Emma’s fingers gripped Ruby’s thigh and she swallowed a little gasp. Then she leaned closer.

“I’m thinking…” she paused, and her face flushed. She moved her head so she could whisper in Ruby’s ear, speaking to her without having to look at her, least the teacher laugh or reject her. “I’m thinking about how incredible it felt, what you did to me with your mouth last week.” Her voice was a husky murmur.

“Uh huh?” Ruby’s hand went to Emma’s side, slipping under the fabric of her singlet and brushing against her hip.

“Yeah,” Emma felt her courage gather. “And I was thinking about how good it would be to maybe, I don’t know, return the favour?”

Ruby pulled back so she could look into Emma’s eyes. Emma was nervous, and her expression was downcast, but she glanced up at Ruby anyway, and felt a shot of fire through her when she saw the hunger on Ruby’s face.

“You sure you want to do that for me?” Ruby asked softly. Emma nodded, a small smile beginning to spread across her face.

“To be honest, it’s all I’ve been able to think about when I go to bed at night.”

Ruby groaned softly, and slipped her fingers through Emma’s hair, pulling her close for a bruising kiss. When they finally broke apart to breath she looked into Emma’s eyes.

“Ok,” She pulled back a little. “So here’s the thing. I would love you to do that to me. Hell, you don’t even have to. I’d love to spend all night just making you feel good about yourself. But I have to make sure that you really want to do this.”

Emma groaned.

“Red, seriously, you’re asking me this again?”

Ruby chuckled.

“Yes I’m asking you this again. Because even though you’re incredible and sexy and God I want to fuck you, the truth is that you’re my student, this is stupid, and we could both get into a shit load of trouble. So I’m asking again. Do you really want to do this? And why?”

Emma gave a nervous laugh as she listened and then she shrugged.

“Honestly?” She tilted her head to look at the teacher.

“Honestly.”

“Well,” Emma started worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “There are a few reasons. One, you’re sexy as sin and you were the first woman I ever had erotic dreams about.” Ruby couldn’t hold back the little moan that escaped her lips. Emma just smirked and continued. “Two, it’s my last year of school and I want to do something memorable. You’re memorable. Three, I trust you.”

It was strange, but that seemed to be the reason that got Ruby's attention.

"You do?" She asked, looking like she'd just been given a winning lottery ticket. Emma grinned and nodded her head.

"I really do."

"Well then," Ruby pulled off her t-shirt and lay back. "Let me see what you can do!"

Emma giggled with nerves.

“I was thinking I’d need to see the other end of you?” She asked, and Ruby sat up.

“Ems, you know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, right? And there’s no rush!”

“Oh for the fucking love of God!” Emma groaned, and then grabbed the sides of Ruby’s pyjama pants and pulled them down, dragging her knickers with them. Getting them off her legs, she tossed them behind her and pushed Ruby’s beautiful thighs apart. Kneeling between them, looking for all intents and purposes like she was going in to battle, she looked up at Ruby. “Right, so, you might need to tell me what to do here!”

Ruby was trying not to laugh in shock.

“Just… think about what you like, and don’t worry. If you’re crap I’ll tell you what to do!” Then she smiled, her fingers against Emma’s check. “You won’t be crap. I’m sure!”

Emma gave a shy smile, nodded her thanks, and then looked at the view in front of her. At first she wasn’t sure what to do, so she took Ruby’s advice and considered what she liked herself.

Considering the fact that she’d not had all that much experience, she was concentrating on what Ruby had done to her, but that had been downright incredible so it was a good inspiration.

She started to pepper the insides of Ruby’s thighs with kisses, shifting from one side to the other, and drawing closer to Ruby’s core. She took her time, because she was nervous, but as she came closer she could smell Ruby’s arousal and she lifted her head to look. She could see the wetness on the dark curls that covered her mound, and she paused for a moment just watching the drops form. She inhaled deeply, and licked her lips, and Ruby, who was watching it all, was unable to hold back a moan. Emma looked up, an eyebrow raised in question.

“You are as sexy as fuck Emma Swan!” Ruby offered by way of explanation, and Emma just chuckled, blushing, but rather proud of herself! She inhaled again, and then gently, nervously, pressed the tip of her tongue against the curls. She was immediately rewarded with another moan from Ruby, and the surprising realisation that the taste was even better than the smell.

She thrust her tongue against her again, and gradually started to gain confidence, dragging the flat of her tongue along Ruby’s slit, and thrusting it between her folds. She could feel Ruby’s fingers lightly thread through her hair and she used her fingers to part Ruby’s folds. The taste was tangy, and sweet, and exotic, and addictive!

“Suck my clit!” Ruby managed to gasp, and Emma looked up again, her face glistening with juices. Ruby groaned again, and Emma smirked, before pressing her mouth against the nub that Ruby demanded she attend. She rubbed her tongue against it, and sucked hard, her teeth teasing her as she drank. She slipped a finger between Ruby’s folds and wished she could do the same for herself.

Feeling like an idiot, she suddenly remembered that she really did have two hands and so she could pleasure herself while she pleasured her teacher, and she slipped her hand down the front of her pants, underneath her knickers, to rub hard against her clit. As soon as Ruby realised what she was doing, however she pulled Emma’s head away and told her to stop. Emma pouted, but then Ruby was twisting around.

“Take off your pants.” She ordered, and Emma did as she was told. “Kneel, your legs apart.” Emma was quite enjoying the instructions, even if she wasn’t sure what was going on. And then Ruby moved her head between Emma’s thighs, and encouraged her to keep going. “This way we can muffle each other’s screams!” She teased, and Emma felt like she was going to flood the older woman’s mouth.

She’d had boyfriends who wanted 69s before, but they always ended up blowing their load before they managed to do anything interesting for Emma. But the way Ruby moved her mouth over her, she was amazed she managed to function at all. But she was determined to be a willing participant in this, and soon she was back with her mouth on Ruby’s pussy, and trying hard not to fuck Ruby’s face.

It was bloody difficult though, and she was very proud of the fact that she managed to keep going even as Ruby’s more experienced tongue brought her to orgasm. She was relieved that Ruby’s release didn’t take much longer though, because she was finding it hard to cope with just how bloody good it felt!

When she finally collapsed it was Ruby again that had to move, and she wiggled around to lie beside Emma and kiss her gently, smiling all the time.

“That, Miss Swan, was incredible.”

“You really thought so?” Emma was nervous and shy, even as she snuggled into Ruby’s arms.

“I really do!” Ruby kissed her softly again. “And I hate that I have to kick you out now, because I’d love nothing more than to make love to you all night long.”

Emma moaned, burying her face in Ruby’s shoulder to muffle the noise. Ruby snickered, and danced her fingers up and down Emma’s back.

Emma really didn’t want to move, but she knew that she had to. So with great reluctance she pushed away from Ruby. Ruby didn’t make it easier though, she kept her arms tight around her.

“No! Tasty! Don’t want my tasty morsel to go!”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh I see how it is. I’m just a supper dish to you, is that it?” She tried to look offended.

“No!” Ruby sat up, and started to suck on Emma’s shoulder. “Not just supper. Breakfast, lunch and dinner too, plus snacks, if I could!”

“Oh God!” Emma groaned. “How are you such a turn on?” She pulled away so Ruby had to look at her. The teacher just gave her a wolfish grin.

“Practice!” She smirked, and Emma rolled her eyes, although she was laughing. Then she reached for her clothes and pulled them on.

When she was ready to leave she leaned over to Ruby and kissed her softly.

“Till next time then?” She asked and Ruby smiled.

“I know there shouldn’t be a next time, but I have a feeling there probably will be, hey?”

Emma nodded.

“I sure hope so!” and she unzipped the fly of the tent, sticking her head out to see if she could see anybody around. Once it was obvious the coast was clear she slipped out of the tent and headed back to her own tent, eager to find out how Regina had fared.

She never wanted to wash her mouth again. She kept running her tongue over her teeth and remembering the taste of Ruby’s arousal. God she was delicious!


	26. Swimming and Swapping Secrets

The tent was still empty when Emma got back but it wasn’t long before Regina sauntered in.

“So,” Emma leaned forward. “How was it?”

Regina slipped her coat off, letting it fall to the ground, and moved over so the hickeys that peppered her chest could be seen clearly. Emma just raised an eyebrow and Regina smirked.

“A complete bust then?” Emma deadpanned, and Regina hit her on the leg, before rummaging around in her pack and pulling out her pyjamas. As she got changed, managing to keep anything of interest hidden from Emma’s watchful gaze, she replayed what had happened when she had gone out to see Graham.

“He was bloody terrified of the story!” She chuckled, her voice low. “I said hello and he practically leapt three feet in the air! It was hysterical!”

Emma snickered, and waited for her to continue, even as she gently kept licking her own lips and trying to enjoy the flavour there without letting it all vanish.

“So then we snuggled under a blanket by the fire, and ate some marshmallows. He burnt his tongue, I kissed him better, and he fell off the log.”

This time Emma couldn’t keep her laughter quiet.

“Shut up Ems!” Regina hit her, half out of her pyjama top. “If he hears you laughing…”

Emma covered her mouth with her hand but the laughter was clearly in her eyes. Regina just shook her head, and then went on with the story.

“You know, I had to keep telling him that I really wanted to do it, and after he called me beautiful a few times we went back to his tent and holy fucking hell was he incredible!” She was ready for bed then, and she flopped back against his pillow. “The things he can do with his mouth, and the things he says!” She closed her eyes, a very satisfied smile on her face. “God I’ll never forget it!”

Emma clapped in delight.

“So he was worth it then?” She asked, laying down beside her best friend, and zipping up her own sleeping bag. Regina rolled on to her side and peered at Emma.

“Let me put it this way, I doubt I’ll be walking straight tomorrow!”

Emma squealed, so happy for her friend.

“Oh that’s fantastic! Now I’m jealous!” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, you are so far ahead of me with all this stuff. Don’t give me that jealous shit!” Emma just smirked, and Regina narrowed her gaze. “What aren’t you telling me?” She leaned forward. Emma just wiggled her eyebrows.

“I may have possibly gone to visit Red while you were busy.”

“What?” Regina’s eyes went wide. “Seriously? And?”

“And we had a 69!” Emma couldn’t contain her excitement. “And holy hell Reggie, she said she wished she could fuck me all night and seriously, I could so sign up for that! You think the Soldier is good with his tongue. I bet Red could teach him a thing or two!”

Regina was stunned, but she was grinning.

“Oh man, that’s just… wow!”

Emma snickered, feeling rather content. They lay there in the silence for a while, each relieving their adventures, before Emma spoke up again.

“Sooo glad we came on this camp!”

“And boy have we come!” Regina couldn’t help but add, and they both dissolved into fits of giggles that lasted long into the night.

The following day involved far too much strenuous activity, and when the teachers surprised the class with a trip to a set of heated pools the thought of relaxing in the warm waters was enough to please even the grumpiest of students. The facility was beautiful, set up with showers and change rooms, and pools that featured secluded corners as well as deep areas for swimming. It was to one of the quieter spaces that Red led Emma. They were giggling by the time they got to where she had found, but it wasn’t long before they were close to one another, their hands under the water as they watched back the way they had come, an eye on the other students.

Red’s hand went to Emma’s thigh as soon as they were alone, and gradually crept up the inside of her leg. Emma’s eyes drifted closed as Red slipped her finger under the Lycra of Emma’s bikini pants. The water was warm, and it dulled the sensation of Ruby’s fingers somewhat, but that didn’t stop the buzzing sensation that built up as the older woman worked her finger up inside Emma.

It didn’t take long before Emma was mirroring her movements and it became a game, each trying to make the other lose their breath. They were chatting about random things, talking about what they had seen on the hike, or plans for the play, or even the swimming costumes some of the other students had chosen, but all the while they were fucking each other’s hands, their movements hidden by the cloudy mineral waters.

Ruby brought Emma to orgasm first, but Emma didn’t take much longer before Ruby was writhing under her hand. It had to be quiet, they were so exposed, but Ruby still risked a kiss and a whispered thank you before she pulled her hand away and sucked her fingers, her eyes locked with Emma’s. Then she made her way back to the rest of the group, while Emma stayed there, panting and trying to calm her pounding heartbeat.

This camp seriously had to be the best idea ever!


	27. Tree Change

Regina thought that the hike had been great fun, but exhausting. The trip to the thermal pools was a luxury none of them had expected, and it had felt so strange to be sitting in what was effectively a steaming pond, just feeling all the aches and pains seep away.

Regina had spent the day making little comments to Graham that were clearly getting him more and more turned on. To be honest, he was impressed that she managed to be so subtle about it all. Nobody else seemed to know what was going on, and for that he was eternally grateful.

After the bonfire she had headed off to bed, and he found himself sticking around just in case she came back. He knew he shouldn’t, he told himself that if she did he should reject her - gently of course. But he couldn’t force himself to go back to his tent. So he put out the fire, and waited.

When he heard her zip open the tent, and call out to Emma (why did she need to speak so loudly?) that she was just going to use the bathroom, he found himself waiting nearby. She made her way over to the camp toilet and as she came back he stepped out from the tree he’d been leaning against and grabbed her arm. She flinched, but she didn’t scream (for which he was tremendously thankful since he didn’t realise until AFTER he grabbed her that she might get scared). Instead she smirked at him and opened her mouth to say something.

He had no idea what she was going to say, however, because he pressed her back against the tree and crushed his mouth to hers.

“You’re evil Regina,” He whispered into her ear as he trailed kisses up the side of her neck. “Taunting me and tempting me all bloody day!”

Regina slipped her hands under his shirt, her leg rubbing against his as she tilted her head so he could keep kissing her. She was smirking; she loved to hear him speak.

“Every little word you say, designed to turn me on.” He was kissing her lips again, his fingers slipping under her shirt and brushing against her ribs. “Driving me wild.”

“Stop talking like you hated it.” Regina ran her nails against his skin, tilting her hips to press against him. He looked up, his eyes dark.

“Oh no, I didn’t hate it.” He promised her. “I just want more.”

Regina’s eyes were sparkling.

“Well what are you waiting for?” her voice was so husky, the tone sent jolts straight to his groin. “Take me!”

He was kissing her again, barely able to breath without his lips on hers. Then he started to suck on her neck as she reached around to undo the fly of his jeans. When her fingers brushed against his erection he groaned, he couldn’t help it. He started to pull at her shorts, tugging them down. His fingers went straight to her mound, and he looked up in shock when he realised she was bare - no knickers, just beautiful soft curls, already wet. She was smirking at him again, that constant look that made him harder than ever. She went to kiss him again, but he dropped down on to his knees and slipped her leg over his shoulders. Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head as he started to drag his tongue against her, suckling on her clit and thrusting his fingers deep inside. He curled them around, brushing up inside her in a way that made her gasp, her back hard against the tree and her hips pushing forward. One hand in his hair, forcing him closer, the other was gripping the bark.

He brought her to an orgasm that again almost made her black out, and then, when she was still shuddering from the aftershock, he stood up, holding her close. His hand wrapped around his cock and looked her in the eyes.

“I want to feel you around me.” He murmured, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She forced her eyes open and nodded. “Watch Regina, watch me push into you.” She looked down between them and couldn’t help the shuddering gasp as she watched by the moonlight as they joined. He slid his arms around her, lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to thrust but she couldn’t really move much, and she just enjoyed the feeling of him taking her. His movements were hard, and neither of them could take their eyes off their point of connection. The bark of the tree was destroying her back but it felt so good, what he was doing, that she didn’t care.

“God you feel incredible Regina,” he murmured. “I love fucking you. You’re so fucking hot and tight and wet!”

Regina was pretty sure she could cum just from listening to him talk. She’d have to see what he was like at phone sex one day. That could be incredible.

“More!” She panted, and kissed his neck, licking the sweat and savouring the taste of him.

“All day I’ve wanted you,” he was gripping her so tightly she was sure her hips were bruising, but she did not care at all! “Watching you today, your legs, I wanted them wrapped around my face.”

“Oh God!” Regina’s blood felt like it was boiling.

“When we were in the pools, and you were walking around in that little bloody bikini, God you had me so fucking hard!”

Regina was rather proud of that bikini. Of course she had planned to look as attractive as possible, and the black looked so good against her tan. She knew that, and she enjoyed it, using it to her advantage.

“What did you do?” She started to suck on his ear lobe.

“I had to go have a wank in the showers,” he admitted, mentioning the showers at the thermal pools. “And even after I’d gotten off I saw you again and could only think about how much I wanted to be buried balls deep inside you!”

Regina couldn’t help the moan, how the fuck could words be such a turn on?

“More!” She panted, as he picked up his pace, thrusting so damned hard into her she was sure she’d never walk again.

“I could do this to you all fucking day Regina” He was pulling her against him as he rocked his hips. “All I want to do is fuck you, never felt it so fucking good.”

He was getting close now, she could tell from the way his voice kept breaking. A part of her was glad, not sure how much more of this she could handle. But another part wanted this to go on forever.

“God Regina, how are you so fucking tight? Is this good? Is this driving you as crazy as it is me?”

“Fuck yeah!” Regina managed two words, she was impressed. She didn’t think she could achieve that.

“So fucking good Regina, you’re incredible. God I want you all the fucking time. How am I going to cope without feeling your beautiful hot cunt around my cock?”

Regina was speechless, she loved his words and yet she couldn’t form any of her own.

“Come for me Regina, I need to feel you lose yourself around me. Touch yourself.”

She slipped a hand between them both and started rubbing herself as he kept thrusting hard, and all too soon (and yet not soon enough) she felt that wonderful sensation build up inside her.

“God, I can feel you! You’re so close aren’t you?” His thrusts were getting more erratic, and Regina could only pant and nod. “Come on Regina, come undone! I can’t hold out much longer!”

She felt a scream building up inside her and she latched her teeth onto his neck to stay silent. As soon as she bit him he lost it himself, and they managed to climax together.

His thrusts slowed down as they both tried to gather their breath, and then he gently eased her to her feet.

“Oh my God!” Regina looked at him, amazed at how incredible that had felt. Then she glared at him. “And if you DARE apologise this time I will snap your fucking cock off!”

Graham chuckled, he couldn’t help it.

“Trust me, that was heaven. There’s no way I’m sorry for that!” Then he reached down to pull up his jeans, and as he zipped himself up he gave her a gentle kiss. “I’ll let the guilt wait a few hours, shall I?”

“Good man!” Regina grinned, and reached down to pull up her shorts. As she did, though, she stretched her back and she couldn’t hide the hiss of pain.

“Regina? What’s wrong?”

“Um, I don’t think the tree liked me much.” She admitted, and Graham gently pulled her shirt up.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Regina!”

Her back was covered in scratches.

“Don’t be” she smiled at him, her fingers against his cheek. “It was so incredibly worth it!”

Graham gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Come back to my tent let me at least make sure you’re not going to get infected or anything.”

“Why Mr Humbert are you trying to get me alone?”

Graham couldn’t help but smirk.

“I just had you alone Miss Mills, although if you’re offering again…” Then he blushed. “It’s fine, it’s ok.”

She pressed a finger to his lips.

“Lead the way Solider boy!”

Graham just shook his head, chuckling softly. Then he took her hand and they walked back to his tent.

He tried to tell himself that the way she walked was due solely to her back being sore, and not because he had been that good that she couldn’t walk straight!

Once inside the tent he encouraged her to lie down on her belly and lift up her top. She went further than he instructed, getting completely naked before lying down, and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Then she was on her stomach and gazing back up at him.

“I’ve got some cream, for cuts and scratches, I’ll just rub that into your skin, make sure you’re ok.” He was explaining himself as he dug around in the first aid kit. “I must admit, this is NOT what I thought I’d be using this for when I checked the kit before we left.”

“Oh really?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “So you didn’t plan on fucking me into a tree?”

Graham’s eyes went wide, but he couldn’t answer. He honestly had no idea how he could respond to that without putting his foot in his mouth. Regina just snickered at him and then rested her head on her arms.

“I am so sorry Regina,” Graham looked at her back, and then added in a rush before she could yell at him. “Not for what we did, never that, but for letting you get hurt!”

“I enjoyed it!” Regina informed him, and he gulped.

“Of course you did,” he muttered under his breath, and picked up a cleansing wipe. He gently brushed it over the red lines on her skin, glad that they didn’t seem as bad as he had first thought. “These should fade soon,” he explained, “but I’ll take care of them anyway. Better safe than sorry.”

Regina just smiled, turning her head again so she could see him, even if she couldn't watch what he was doing.

“I hope this doesn’t sting.” He tossed the wipe into the plastic bag he used for a rubbish bin, and squeezed some ointment onto his fingers. As he started to rub it over Regina’s back she couldn’t help but moan. He froze. “Did I hurt you?”

“Oh no, it feels… it feels good!” Regina blushed, and he gave a small smile.

“Well I’d best keep doing it then.” He made sure that he covered every single red mark, even those that didn’t break the skin. Then he was rubbing skin that wasn’t red, and running his fingers down her sides, brushing against the sides of her breasts. He took his time, massaging her flesh, and she was trying so hard to stay quiet.

Eventually though it was too much and she rolled over. She reached out her arms and he quickly shucked his clothes and lay down beside her. They didn't speak, they almost didn’t need to. She wanted to show him how grateful she was for the care he had shown her, and he needed her to know how beautiful he thought she was.

They made love, even if they didn’t love each other. It was soft and gentle and caring and amazing, and Regina wished she could stay curled up in his arms for the rest of the night. She dozed off for a while, but ended up waking up after only half an hour, and she really didn’t want to have to leave.

“I should go back to my tent,” she pouted as she contemplated getting dressed again.

“I wish you didn’t have to.”

Regina looked down at the man lying beside her and kissed him gently.

“This has all been a beautiful, wonderful dream.” She told him. “But I guess it’s time now to wake up.”

He loosened his grip on her and let her get her clothes back on.

“That’s one way of looking at it I suppose.” He smiled. Then he sat up. “Thank you Regina.”

She beamed at him.

“Thank you!” She pulled her top on and then leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He tried hard to restrain himself, but he couldn’t help but deepening the kiss. Then he had to force himself back.

“No! You’d better go, or I think I’ll end up trying to take you again, and we’ll never be able to separate.”

Regina grinned.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Then, knowing the guilt would be getting to him soon, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out of his embrace. “I’ll see you in the morning Mr Humbert. Thank you for a fantastic camp!” She kissed her fingers and then pressed them to his lips. “Safer!” She teased, and with a final lingering gaze at his beautiful naked form, she turned and climbed out of the tent. He watched her go, and then slumped back against the pillows.

The whole tent smelt of sex, his sheets smelt of her, and his mind was racing a mile a minute.

Finally he just had to laugh. If he didn’t, he may well have cried.

* * *

On the final day they had another bush walk, and spend the afternoon cleaning up their campsite. Regina was true to her word, and found it rather difficult to walk straight, but she was pretty sure the smile would never leave her face. Emma was rather content with the fact that she was getting better at making Red smile, and even though she knew that it was risky and they couldn't be sure of doing anything together again anytime soon, she was proud of the fact that she had managed to follow through with her fantasy of having sex with the teacher.

Graham had ended up letting the guilt overtake him and it had taken Regina half an hour of whispered conversations to convince him that he had done nothing wrong and she expected nothing from him.

"I'll sign a bloody contract to say I'll never blame you for anything if you want." she hissed at him as they finished packing up tents, and he finally, grudgingly accepted that she was ok with things. He still felt guilty, but she told him that if he wanted to be a fucking stereotype then that was up to him, but she wasn't about to let the fact he was her teacher ruin the best sex she'd ever had!

It wasn't until they were close to Storybrooke, and the bus was filled with the sounds of text messages as phones drew back into service areas, that Regina felt her own first tinglings of guilt.

**_Hey Regina, not sure if you will get this in time, but something's come up and I've got a date on Saturday night. Any chance you can watch Roland? Robin_ **

As soon as she read the message Regina felt the pit of her stomach plummet to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Emma moved to sit beside her, wondering what the hell made her look so pale. Regina showed her the message and Emma smiled. "Yeah! Outlaw Queen!" Then she looked at Regina. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I've cheated on him." She whispered, and Emma stared for a moment, before she rolled her eyes.

"Regina, you're not with him yet. Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I'm not with him yet," she admitted, and Emma nodded.

"Exactly. And he's going on a fucking date!"

"But Queen's Guard!" Regina whimpered, and Emma groaned.

"It was a one time, oh no wait, two time thing!" She couldn't help but wink at that. "And it's practice. Look at it this way - you're young, free, and exploring all your options. And when you finally get Outlaw Queen you will have had more experience than just teenage boys that have absolutely no idea what the hell they are doing!"

Regina didn't look like she was overly convinced, but Emma practically glared her into submission and eventually she nodded.

"Fine fine," she grumbled, "I'll do it." And she couldn't help but smile as she texted a response.

Sounds fine. What time do you want me? And do you want me to stay over again?

Emma snickered at her flirty turn of phrase and Regina grinned with pride. It was going to be alright.


	28. Back to Life

Regina arrived at Robin’s house at 5:30 and was immediately attacked by Roland latching onto her legs and screaming for her.

“Hey there Roly Poly!” She grinned, and dropped her bag so she could lift him up into her arms. “How are you?”

“I missed you Queenie,” he clung to her. “We dance again?”

“Come on Roland, let her at least walk into the house.” Robin was walking down the hall towards them and Regina felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him. She had missed him so damned much, and there was a stab of guilt as well. But he was going on a date, and she had to remember that. She wasn’t his yet, and until she was she could do what she liked.

Really.

Roland squirmed out of her arms and then dragged her into the house.

“Come on Queenie, let’s play knights!”

“Wait a minute Sir Roland.” She crouched down so she could look him in the eyes. “I just need to talk to your daddy for a bit. Can you go and find what we can use to build a castle?”

Roland’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Then he tore off for the lounge room and Regina stood up straight.

“He’s probably pulling the cushions from the sofa now,” Robin grinned and Regina felt a bit guilty.

“That’s ok isn’t it? I mean, I promise we’ll clean it all up before you get back.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Robin looked at her, and that smile had the same impact it always did. It made her melt.

They just gazed at each other for a few moments, and then he seemed to realise and he blushed.

“Right, so, I’m not sure how late I’ll be again, but hopefully I won’t be inebriated when I get home this time.”

It was obvious that he still felt embarrassed about that, but Regina just shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it.” She tried to reassure him. “Trust me, I’ve seen much much worse!”

Robin frowned at that, but let it slide.

“Ok, well you don’t have to stay up if you don’t want to.” He went to grab his jacket, not looking at her.

“It’s no bother,” She tried to sound as nonchalant. “If I’m awake I’m awake, and if I’m not, well I’m not.” She shrugged. “I usually stay up late anyway.”

Robin tried not to look too happy about that. It really was lovely to have somebody to come home to, even if it was his teenage babysitter.

God, she was a teenager. And his student. He really needed to remember that.

Regina frowned when he stopped smiling, but she thought she’d best not comment. Whatever thoughts were going through his head, she had time to work around them.

“Well I’d better be off. I’ll just go say goodbye to Roland, although I doubt he’d notice if I left without seeing him. His best friend is here.” He chuckled and Regina patted his arm as she followed him through to the lounge.

“Aww, are you jealous? I can be your best friend too if you want.”

Robin glanced at her, and gave a small smile.

“I might hold you to that Miss Mills,” he murmured, and she gave him a broad smile.

After he left, and Regina floated into the lounge room, she and Roland built a castle of cushions, pillows and blankets, and spent a good couple of hours playing, even eating their dinner in the ‘castle keep’ as Regina called it.

It was only 8pm when Robin came back, just as Regina was going to take Roland up to his bath and put him to bed.

“Wow! You’re back early, are you ok?”

Robin felt guilty because he was so very glad to be back, and really he shouldn’t be that happy should he, especially when he knew it wasn’t because he’d spend more time with his son.

Not that that wasn’t a benefit. He loved being able to put his son to bed. But if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t the main reason he was glad the date had been cancelled.

“She got food poisoning at lunch and it kicked in as we were about to eat dinner, so I’ve actually spent the last hour at the hospital until her house mate showed up.”

Regina’s eyes went wide.

“Oh no!” She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. “Oh that’s terrible. The poor thing.”

Robin tried to look disappointed, but he couldn’t do it.

“Trust me, she did me a favour!” He admitted.

“Somebody else not interested in you know who?” Regina glanced down at Roland, who was helping Regina put the sofa back together. Robin joined in, folding up some of the blankets.

“Don’t know,” Robin admitted. “She was too busy talking about the new shoes she bought and how her boss was so unfair because she expected her to only have an hour’s lunch break and how was she meant to do any decent shopping if she only had an hour?” He tried to look scandalised, but he looked at Regina and cracked up.

“Oh the injustice of it all.” she teased, and then chuckled as well. “Seriously Robin, who is finding you these dates? Was this another set up by Mr Jones?”

Robin nodded.

“I think I need to tell him what sort of a woman I’m looking for, save myself any more of these disasters.” He didn’t look at Regina as he spoke, choosing instead to put the folded blankets back in the cupboard.

“What sort of woman are you looking for?” Regina tried not to sound too interested as she and Roland finished setting up the sofa. The poor little boy was so tired he was practically dead on his feet.

“Well, somebody who’s good with my son, for a start,” Robin turned around to look at Regina as she picked up said son and cradled him close to her.

“That shouldn’t be too difficult to find.” She pressed a kiss to Roland’s head. “So I was just about to give this little guy his bath. Did you still want me to do that or …” She trailed off. If he was home so early he’d probably expect her to head home. She didn’t want to go home.

“Um, do you think you could do that, please? I’ll read him a story if he’s still awake after that.”

Robin figured he could take the time she was bathing Roland to work out how to get her to stay. He really liked having her around.

For the company. Really.

Regina smiled and nodded.

“Come on Sir Knight. Time to battle the mermaids.” And she carried the little boy up to the bathroom.

Roland might have been half asleep but that didn’t stop him from managing to splash Regina and drenching her. He thought it was hysterical. She thought it was fortunate.

So glad she wore a white shirt! And she hadn’t even planned it that way!

Robin was waiting outside the bathroom when they came out, but he forgot everything he was going to say as soon as he took one look at Regina.

“So somebody decided that I needed a bath too!” She ruffled Roland’s hair as she led him out of the bathroom, dressed in his forest green pyjamas.

“You’re a mermaid, you need water to bweath!” Roland explained, and Regina just chuckled.

“If I’m a mermaid, where is my tail?” She teased him, walking across the hall to his bedroom.

“You have a tail!” Roland grabbed the towel and Regina grinned.

“Oh yes, that’s right!” And she lay down on the floor, wrapping the towel around her legs, and started to wiggle around. “My tail!”

She was focusing on the little boy, but aware of the fact that his father was standing in the doorway, watching them with a rather uncomfortable expression on his face.

“Look Papa! Queenie is a mermaid!”

“Yes, she’s beautiful.” Robin blurted, and then blushed. “I mean, a beautiful mermaid. I mean, um, yeah. Come on Roland, what story do you want me to read you tonight?”

Regina managed to stand up and put the towel away as she tried not to smirk too much at what Robin was saying.

“Queenie,” Roland ignored his father. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

“Oh,” Regina glanced from the boy to his father and back. “I don’t know. I mean, your daddy is home now Mr Man, so maybe I should go home.”

Roland’s face scrunched up.

“No!” he cried. “No Queenie you stay! Pwease!”

Regina chewed her lip, not sure how to behave.

“To be honest,” Robin sounded so nervous, “I know it’s an imposition, but if you were able to stick around, I could run some errands tomorrow morning, if you were able to watch Roland.”

Regina’s breath caught and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, if you really need me, then I can stay.”

“Yay!” Roland clapped his hands and snuggled into Regina’s legs. “I love you Queenie.”

“I love you too Roly Poly. But now you need to go to sleep. Do you want daddy to read you a story first?”

Roland nodded and Regina stepped away to let Robin sit beside his son.

“Do you think you could make me a cup of tea?” He asked the teenager, and Regina nodded, smiling.

“I’ll see you down stairs. Good night Roly Poly!”

“Night Queenie.” Roland murmured, and Regina walked out of the room, her heart light.


	29. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I've taken so long to post this. I'll post a whole heap now, to make up for it. :)

It didn’t take long for Roland to fall asleep, and Robin probably rushed out there sooner than he should have. He really had to force himself to take his time, and not bolt to Regina’s side. So he went into his own room and grabbed the flannel shirt she’d worn for her little dance routine the week before, with the intention of letting her change out of her wet shirt.

God that dance had been confusing! On the one hand he was humiliated, but on the other he was so touched. Roland was adorable, and Regina was… well, forbidden. But bloody hell he wished she wasn’t.

When he finally got down to the lounge Regina had two mugs of tea waiting on the coffee table and she was lying on the sofa, back against the armrest and her feet on the seat, a book resting on her knees.

“Did he get to sleep?” She asked, looking up, and Robin nodded. Without thinking he lifted her feet and sat down, putting her feet in his lap. Then he leaned forward and grabbed his tea. He settled down and took a sip of his tea before he realised what he had just done. He glanced at Regina, and she had an eyebrow raised, but she pressed her feet down on his lap when he looked like he was going to move. She practically glared him into staying there, and eventually he settled back, with a smile and nodded.

“I managed about four pages before he was out like a light. I think he was exhausted.”

Regina grinned and glanced back at her book.

“Well we had to defend our castle from an evil monster and that took a lot of energy.” She turned a page, but she wasn’t really reading.

“An evil monster hey? What sort of monster?”

Regina glanced at the man beside her.

“To be honest it was a hippo.” She admitted, and Robin blinked in surprise. 

“A hippo?”

Regina nodded.

“Apparently he saw one on TV and was freaked out by it, so that was the monster that attacked our castle. That’s why we couldn’t have a moat, because the hippo would have been able to swim across.”

Robin was speechless for a bit and then he started to chuckle.

“Right, so an evil hippo. That’s … different!”

Regina started to giggle and then she reached over to grab her mug. As she moved Robin was reminded that her shirt was drenched.

“Oh, that reminds me.” he handed her the shirt. “I thought you might want this.” Regina took the shirt, but her expression suggested she had no idea why. “Because you got, you know, soaked?” He waved vaguely at her chest, and Regina glanced down. Her yellow bra was clearly visible under the wet fabric and she sucked on her lip, trying to look embarrassed.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry.” She moved to stand up and he had to lift his hands quickly so as to not spill his tea. “I didn’t realise.”

“It’s fine,” Robin spluttered. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just… well I assumed that you were probably cold. You look cold.”

He groaned as soon as he said that, because he was basing his observation on the fact that her nipples were most definitely hard, and he didn’t want her to realise that he was looking at her chest.

Regina glanced down and bit back a chuckle.

“Yeah, could probably poke somebody’s eye out with one of those,” She mumbled, and then turned her back to Robin. “I’m so sorry, you must think I’m terrible.” She quickly pulled the top off and dropped it on the table, glancing back at Robin over her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” His voice cracked, and Regina frowned as she picked up the shirt, her back still to him.

“Um, changing?” She explained as she slipped on his shirt. It felt so lovely and soft, and even though there was no way she would ever buy one of these shirts on her own, the fact that it was his made it all so alright!

“You didn’t want to leave the room?” He felt bad for saying it, but still. She spun around half the buttons done up, as she finished the others.

“You didn’t look did you?” She sounded so innocent as she finished the buttons and sat down again. Robin gulped and ran his fingers through his hair.

“No, of course not.” he blushed, and Regina just smirked and picked up her mug and book again.

“Good, so no harm no foul.” She resumed her pretend reading and waited for Robin to settle back down, and let the blush fade from his face.

He was quiet for a while, but eventually he grabbed the remote for the stereo.

“Do you mind if I play some music? I just find it easier to relax in the evenings with music playing.”

“No, that would be lovely,” Regina smiled prettily at him, and he found himself smiling back. Then he paused.

“I’m not going to find my cd in there am I?”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“No, sorry, we didn’t get a chance to listen to that today. So unless it was in there already?”

Robin shuddered.

“Oh hell no!” He pressed play and soon the soft sounds of jazz were drifting from the speakers. Regina closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the chair, a smile on her face. “Jazz fan?” Robin asked, and Regina opened one eye to look at him.

“Is that what this is?” She asked. “I’ve never heard anything like it.”

Robin stared.

“Are you serious?”

Regina blushed.

“Should I have?”

“Oh Miss Mills I have to educate you!” Robin leaned forward, a grin on his face,[23] and Regina had to fight hard to suppress a shudder. There were many ways she wanted him to educate her, and music wasn’t the top of the list, unless it was the sort they made together, but this could be a good start!

Robin proceeded to explain to her about various styles of Jazz, jumping through his cd collection and making her listen to all different types of tracks. It took them a few hours, and by the end of it Regina was exhausted, but she was also more than a little bit in love.

“You really know your stuff.” She told him when the clock struck 2am. Robin nodded.

“I have always loved music, all types, but Jazz just appeals to me, you know?”

“It’s very… sensual.” Regina murmured, and Robin tilted his head looking at her.

“You know it really is!” He nodded, impressed. Then he glanced at the clock and groaned. “Oh bloody hell, Regina, we need to go to bed.”

Regina blinked, not quite sure what he meant by that, especially considering their topic of conversation. But then he went on and things were, unfortunately, cleared up.

“It’s so late, and Roland will want to wake us up early. I’ve set the spare room up for you again.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Regina stood up reluctantly. She wanted to stay awake. “I’ve enjoyed this,” She was actually nervous to admit it. Robin stood up as well.

“I have too.” He smiled at her. “I guess you make a good best friend hey? As long as my son doesn’t get too jealous.”

Regina beamed at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m happy to share.” She stepped closer to him and looked up, but before she could actually move forward and kiss him (he didn’t really move closer to her did he?) she actually chickened out and stepped past him. “Good night Robin.”

As she walked out of the lounge, grabbing her bag as she passed, she was mentally kicking herself. Why was it so easy for her to have sex with Graham, but when there was a real chance that Robin might kiss her (really, there was no doubting the look on his face) she avoided it?

She was such a bloody idiot!

Robin watched her walk out, and waited till she was safely in her room before he slumped down on the sofa, groaning as quietly as he could.

“Fuck Locksley, get a grip!” He muttered, and then cringed. “And not on that!” he glared at the erection he had been fighting for most of the evening. He was glad he wasn’t in boxers, or Regina probably would have freaked out. He needed a drink, and then he needed a shower. A very very cold shower!


	30. Geometry

“This week we’re beginning our study of Geometry, and solid shapes.”

Emma really had to force herself to focus on what Mr Chapelier was actually saying. It was harder when it was a new topic, because there was no point of reference, and all she wanted to do was drown in the sound of his voice. Regina was not going to be any help. She had been floating on a cloud all morning, and watching her in English had been almost embarrassing. She was, she had told Emma, in love and she wanted nothing more than to just gaze at the future Mr Mills. 

Then Emma had pointed out that he clearly wasn’t ready to swear undying love, and if she kept mooning over him he might not ever let her babysit Roland any more. She felt bad for saying it, but Regina pulled her head in then, and kept her drool to a minimum.

Emma really wanted Regina to be happy, but she didn’t think it would be that simple. So she had to pace herself.

Of course, now Regina was just busy pining, when she should be paying attention to Chapelier so Emma could find out what the hell he was talking about. So Emma had to focus, and that was so damned hard when he was talking about, well, whatever the hell he was saying.

When the class ended, and she realised that there was no way she was ever going to follow what was going on, she told Regina she was staying back to ask for help and ignored her friend’s snickering.

“Miss Swan, let me guess, you need help?” Chapelier didn’t bother to hide his smirk. Emma at least had the decency to blush.

“I was trying to listen, seriously, but damn Mr C!”

The teacher just chuckled.

“Well come back and see me after school and I’ll see if I can’t help you come to grips with what we’re doing.”

Emma nodded, and gathered up her books. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t stick around now, but after school meant they might have more time.

“See you later.” She headed out of the classroom and caught up with Regina at their lockers.

“That was quick!”

Emma pouted.

“I’m going to see him after school, so I have to wait.” She started to stuff her things away, and Regina patted her on the shoulder.

“Have you told Mr Jones, so he knows to be hanging around to watch?” she teased, and Emma burst out laughing.

“Maybe I should hey!”

“It would save time!” Regina admitted, and they headed to the canteen to eat their lunch.

After school, and a double of drama with lots of shared grins between Red and Emma, Emma made her way to the maths classroom and knocked on the door.

“Ahh, Miss Swan, right on time.”

Emma was surprised that he actually remembered, for once, that she was meant to be coming to see him. Normally he acted surprised when she showed up.

“So are you able to help me out today?” She asked as she sauntered over to the teacher’s desk. Mr Chapelier had a half smirk on his face as she approached him.

“I think I can help.” He told her, standing up. He examined her, tilting his head for a moment as if he was studying her. Emma gave an embarrassed smile, not sure what he was going to say or do.

Evidently he made a decision, because he motioned for her to sit down and he sat opposite her. Then he grabbed the textbook and opened it up to the page they had been using. As he took her through the concepts they had covered she found herself able to follow him, even as she felt the familiar tingles of desire that she always had when she listened to him.

“Why is it that I can manage to follow you when we’re one on one, but in class I have no hope?” She asked him when they took a break. The teacher just shrugged.

“I don’t know, to be honest, because you have my whole and complete attention now.”

“Oh dear God!” Emma groaned as he leaned forward, his voice low. “And then you have to go and talk like that!”

Mr Chapelier just chuckled and leaned back. Then he stood up.

“I have a gift for you.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up.

“Seriously?” Her eyes were bright. She loved presents!

“It’s to help you understand the properties of spheres.”

Emma’s shoulders slumped.

“Oh, so it’s an educational present.” Her tone left no doubt that she didn’t like THOSE sorts of presents. Mr Chapelier smirked as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small box.

“Yes it is,” He handed it to her. “But I still think you’ll enjoy it.”

It was a small box, and rather heavy. It was wrapped in gold paper, with black ribbon in a luxurious bow.

“Do you want me to open it now?” She asked, but he shook his head.

“No, perhaps wait until you get home. I’d want to show you how to use them, and I’m not sure we’re ready for that just yet.”

Emma was intrigued, but he motioned zipping his lips and locking them, and she pouted at his grin.

“Well then, I guess I should go home. Unwrap my present!”

“Did you do your homework?”

Emma grinned.

“Why yes, I did. Did you want to check the answers?” She teased. He nodded, and took the book. He spent about five seconds marking them, and then pushed the book aside and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She gripped his jacket, holding him close, and opened her mouth to him, his tongue rough against hers.

The kiss was intense, but he broke away almost as soon as he had started, leaving Emma panting and breathless.

“Enjoy your afternoon Miss Swan,” he sat down at his desk, looking at the exercise books in front of him.

“Oh, um, right. Ok.” She frowned in confusion, still not used to the way he just dismissed her. But her lips were tingling from his kiss and she couldn’t help but smile as well. So she gathered her things and headed out of the classroom.

She was half expecting Killian to walk out and surprise her but for once he wasn’t around. So she had to walk home on her own, holding the gift in her hand and wondering what the hell it was that he’d given her. It wasn’t until she got to her bedroom that she unwrapped the present.

“What the fuck?”

Sitting inside a very beautiful box were two clear glass balls, about the size of a golf ball, maybe a bit smaller. They were connected by something that looked like plastic, maybe silicon?

“He’s giving me paper weights?” she lifted them out of the box and found a slip of card. Reading it, she frowned. “Ben Wa Balls? What the hell are they?” But all the card said was to enjoy them, they were made from hand blown glass and silicon. It was from the manufacturer apparently. There was nothing from Mr Chapelier. “Right, Ok. When all else fails Google it!” She put the gift to the side and opened up her laptop.

Half an hour and three YouTube videos later Emma didn’t whether to laugh or cry. She didn’t have Mr Chapelier’s phone number but if she had she would have rung him immediately to ask him what the hell he was playing at. So instead she sent a text to her best friend.

**Mad Hatter just gave me a sex toy**

Regina was on the phone in seconds

“What the hell are you on about?”

“Hi Reggie, I’m fine, how are you?”

“Shut up Swannie. What do you mean he gave you a sex toy?”

Emma was laughing, although there may have been a note of hysteria.

“Have you ever heard of Ben Wa Balls?” She asked, and Regina frowned.

“Hang on. Lemme Google it.”

“Go for the second website and the first YouTube clip.” Emma suggested. “They make the most sense!”

She could hear Regina tapping away, and muttering as she read the words in front of her.

“Holy shit!”

Emma pulled the phone away as she heard Regina scream.

“I know!”

“So,” Regina asked as she loaded the clip. “Are you going to try them out?”

“I don’t know.” Emma admitted. “Do you think I should?”

Regina was distracted by the video, but she considered it.

“Oh my God! People wear them to work and stuff?”

“I know!” Emma was starting to get nervous, but the idea was fun as well. “But what do you think? Should I do it?”

Regina watched a bit longer and then clicked off the clip.

“You know, I think you should! He’s going to be expecting it anyway!”

“This is true.” Emma agreed. “Oh man, I can’t believe he bought me a sex toy!”

Regina started to cackle.

“That is so funny! You should so use it! And hey, it’s meant to improve your pelvic floor muscles and all that too, so yeah, maybe he didn’t mean it as a sex toy.”

Emma glared at her best friend, even if said best friend wasn’t in the room to see it.

“Sure Reggie, that’s it. The kinky teacher didn’t give me a kinky present because he wanted me to be kinky, he got it because he’s worried about my bladder not holding out!”

Regina burst out laughing, and Emma threatened to hang up on her.

“Well whatever you do, tell me what it’s like ok?”

Emma sighed.

“Yeah, cos this is something I’d keep to myself! Good bye Regina. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have fun with your balls Emma!” Regina teased. Emma just snorted.

“I knew I had balls! Now I have proof!” She joked, and Regina groaned and hung up.

Emma dropped the phone and looked again at the present. This was crazy.

But, well, hey. No time like the present right? One of the websites she’d visited had suggested sitting in a rocking chair while having the balls inserted. She had some time till her parents were due home, so she figured she’d give that a go.

Bloody hell, he really was mad! And she was mad for considering it.

But on the other hand, it was kind of a turn on, and he’d said it was meant to help her understand the principles of spheres, so it could be argued it was for her school work, right?

Yeah, right!

This was going to be interesting.


	31. Oh Balls!

Emma had felt so awkward, experimenting with Chapelier’s “Gift” but eventually she started to see how they could be fun. They weren’t exactly mind blowing, but it was an interesting feeling, and rather … satisfying! She wasn’t sure she was ready to wear them to school, but she certainly packed the box into her bag (after cleaning them carefully of course. She knew Regina would want to have a look!). As soon as her parents dropped her off she was out of the car and racing towards her friend.

“Did you bring them?” Regina didn’t even say hello. Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the box. “So you’re not wearing them?” She asked and Emma’s eyes flew open.

“Um, no, I tried walking with them last night and, um, yeah, kind of awkward. I might need some practice. Sitting in a rocking chair was kind of fun though!”

Regina snickered and then opened the box.

“Don’t worry,” Emma reassured her. “I have cleaned them. Thoroughly!”

Regina rolled her eyes, but she still wasn’t sure she wanted to touch them.

“They’re so pretty!”

“I know!” Emma gushed. “They’re just lovely.” Regina glanced at her best friend and then they both started to laugh.

“Hey ladies!”

As soon as Emma heard Neal’s voice she stuffed the box back in her bag.

“Hey Cassidy. Ready for class?”

Neal was clearly going to ask her why she was blushing, but Emma just breezed past him, heading towards her locker.

English was becoming more and more entertaining, largely because it involved watching Regina trying not to drown in her own drool, and keeping tabs on how many times Mr Locksley gazed at the brunette. But now Emma was going to have even more fun.

“Mr Locksley” She stuck her hand up and the teacher’s gaze had to move from Regina to her.

“Yes Emma?”

“I have my poem prepared, the one I want to recite?”

The teacher blinked for a moment, and then nodded.

“Oh yes, of course.” Emma grinned, Regina looked confused, and Mr Locksley was trying hard to focus on the task at hand.

Emma stood out the front of the classroom.

“Ok, so this isn’t a poem from the book, but I think it’s still very poetic.” She tried not to snicker at that. To be honest it was cheesy as hell, but it would be worth it. “It’s written by a man who is desperately in love with a woman and trying to convince her to take a chance on him. So, guys” she levelled a gaze at the rest of the class “try to keep your knickers on when I talk about loving a girl ok?”

There were some chuckles, and then Emma straightened up and took a deep breath. She was nervous, but this would be so very very worth it!

 _Baby, it’s only natural to feel the way you do_  
You’re only human  
I know you wonder if love is worth the pain we go through.  
Your emotion’s growing stronger  
I see it in your eyes  
But I can tell you  
I can show you  
I can make you realise  
You don’t need miracles to make it happen  
Stay with me and I’ll see you through  
I’m not asking for the world, just for you to love me girl  
Everybody needs someone  
You can make my dreams come true  
Such an easy thing to do  
Everybody needs someone to love

The longer she spoke, the redder Mr Locksley’s face turned. Emma was trying to make it sound as serious as possible, as romantic as possible, but it was so difficult to keep a straight face. As she paused to begin the second verse the teacher interrupted.

“Thank you Emma, that was quite… interesting. Who else would like to recite?”

“Oh but Mr Locksley there’s more.” Emma insisted, and he just glared at her.

“I’m sure there is Miss Swan, but that will do for now.”

Emma just shrugged and sat down.

“What the hell was that?” Regina hissed. “The words sound familiar.”

“Someone to love,” Emma whispered back. “Apparently it was his first single!”

Regina’s eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing. Feeling guilty, she glanced at the teacher and mouthed ‘sorry’ at him. He glared at her, but then his eyes crinkled; he was clearly trying not to laugh.

At the end of class, unsurprisingly, Emma was asked to stay back. Regina wanted to stick around as well, but Emma shoved her out the door and promised to tell her what was said.

“So, tell me Emma, should I be putting you on detention?”

Emma stared at him.

“Why would you do that Mr Locksley? It’s a cool song. I mean, poem!”

The teacher rolled his eyes.

“It was lame and cheesy.” he admitted, and Emma just giggled.

“Yeah, it kind of was, but hey, you have an awesome voice so who cares right?”

He just chuckled, shaking his head. Then he looked serious.

“So does this mean that Regina tells you everything?”

Emma chewed her lip as she peered at the teacher.

“If she did, it’s the same as her telling nobody. There’s no way I would spread her secrets, and no way she would spread mine.”

Robin looked at her, searching her face for the underlying message. Then, finally, he nodded.

“There is nothing to tell,” he started to gather his papers up. “But I’d hate for somebody to get the wrong idea.” He looked at Emma. “You'd best get to your next class.”

Sensing the clear dismissal, Emma collected her things.

“As long as you get the right idea we’re all good.” She mumbled, but when he asked her what she had said, she just gave him an innocent smile and wished him a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's one of Sean Maguire's pop songs. They're just too adorable to not use!


	32. You're History

“So what happened?” Regina asked as soon as Emma slipped into the seat beside her.

“Geez Reggie, we really need to work on your greeting skills!”

The evil glare that she levelled at her best friend was almost enough to send shivers down Emma’s spine, if she hadn’t been on the receiving end of it for years. So Emma just grinned and opened her history book.

“He wanted to know if he should put me on detention, and I said he really shouldn’t. Then he asked if you tell me everything and I said that if you did it was as if you didn't tell a soul because I’d never spread your secrets.”

She paused then, but Regina wanted to hear more.

“And?”

“Holy hell, what’s up with him?”

Regina frowned, and then looked towards the man that had just entered the classroom. Mr August Booth, their history teacher.

“Oh wow, he looks like shit!”

Usually the teacher looked a bit scruffy. Rumour had it that he was trying to write, and teaching was what he did as he waited to get published. He had the whole starving artist thing going on, with a worn leather jacket and stubble. But today he really looked terrible. Red eyes, more stubble than usual, and his hair didn’t look brushed.

“Good morning class. Please open your books to page 56 and start working on the questions there.” Then he dumped his bag on the floor by his desk and collapsed into his chair. He had his head in his hands before half the class had even opened their books.

The class seemed in shock, their usually vibrant teacher was acting like a zombie. For once they were actually quiet as they got on with their work. At least for the first few minutes. Then they started to chat, and gradually the noise level grew.

“BE QUIET!” he roared, and heads all shot up, looking all the world like a classroom full of meerkats. There was a collective gulp, and silence returned, only gradually being replaced by whispered conversations.

After about fifteen minutes Emma got up and approached the teacher. She brought her text book with her, under the pretext she had a question, but she mostly wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him.

“Mr Booth?”

He lifted his eyes to look at Emma.

“Miss Swan.”

“Um, are you ok?”

He glared at her.

“Well that’s really none of your business now is it?”

Emma flinched and he cringed.

“I’m sorry Emma, I’ve just… it’s been a rough 24 hours. But how can I help you?”

Emma frowned, not sure if she should ask him another question or actually go for the textbook. Eventually she decided that this wasn’t the time or place for personal question, and she held out the book instead.

“I’m not sure I understand this one here.” She pointed to the spot she was having trouble with, and he looked over the text. Then he started to go through it with her and by the end of it his eyes seemed a little lighter.

By the end of the class he wasn’t back to his usual self but he was at least speaking to students and the tone of the room was much calmer. Emma took her time gathering her things, and he stopped by her desk.

“Thank you Emma and I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

Emma shrugged.

“It’s ok. We all have bad days.” She paused and then looked up at him. “And, well, I know I’m just a student, but I’m a good listener, if you ever want to talk, you know?”

He gave her a half smile and stepped back.

“That’s probably not the best idea. But thank you for the offer. Have a good day.”

Emma wanted to say something more, but she could tell it wasn’t going to work now. Still, Wooden Swan was her goal and even if she wasn’t focused on seducing the man, she really hated to see him looking so sad. He could be scarily intense at times, but he was a good teacher. Fair, and that was something she appreciated. It was off putting when he was in a bad mood. So she finished gathering up her things and headed out of the classroom, ready to discuss her plan of attack with Regina.

The double music lesson was spent rehearsing the songs the classes were planning on performing at the open mic nights. They were going to go and watch one on Thursday, and then start taking part on Mondays and Thursdays after that. Emma was getting better at her song, and she didn't really need any help with it, but she still called Killian over, pretending she was struggling.

“So how was camp?” He asked as he sat beside her, looking at the music notes on the page in front of her.

“Oh very good!” Emma smirked. “Such a shame you weren’t there. There was so much to … see!”

Killian raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Not sure I’m interested in watching teenagers Swan.”

Emma chuckled, making notes on the page as she tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of her.

“Miss Lucas was there.”

That got his attention.

“Oh really?”

Emma nodded.

“Yup. And boy those tents can get cold. I am so glad she was there to help me warm up.”

Killian groaned, and tried to cover it with a cough.

“And how exactly did she do that?” He asked, leaning closer to her, ostensibly to look at the music.

“Well, I don’t kiss and tell, of course” Emma sounded so smug. “But can I just say that she tastes delicious!”

“Oh God!”

“Mr Jones!”

And just like that he was called away, and Emma was snickering as she went back to practicing her music. It was so damned easy to turn that man on, and get him hot and bothered.

She just hoped that when it finally came time to fuck him he was able to go the distance. For some reason she couldn’t help but worry that maybe he watched because he had no stamina.


	33. Good Vibrations

“Emma Swan to the Maths department please. Emma Swan”

The announcement came over the loudspeaker as Emma and Regina were heading to lunch. They exchanged glances, and then Emma carried her bag towards Mr Chapelier’s office.

“You wanted to see me?” she tapped on the door and he looked up.

“More than you know.” he growled, and then stepped aside so she could walk into his office. He looked her up and down. “Well?”

“Well what?” Emma sat on the spare seat and gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes.

“Did you like your gift?” He finally said, sitting down across from her. Emma just gave a smirk.

“Very interesting.” She admitted. “I had to do some research, but YouTube was very educational.”

Chapelier’s eyes bulged and then he burst out laughing.

“Of course you did.”

Emma just kept grinning, feeling rather content.

“And?” He prompted, looking at her belly and then up at her face. Emma’s eyes went wide.’

“They’re in my bag!” She blurted out. “I can’t walk with them, I mean, God!” His disappointment was obvious.

“That’s a shame.” He stood up. “I was hoping you would use them in class. Never mind.”

“What? You want me to give a demonstration to the class?” Emma jumped up, suddenly was worried that she had the whole thing wrong, that he hadn’t meant them as a sex toy but rather as a maths guide. What was she meant to do? Just examine them?

“Of course not Emma, you think I want you spreading your legs for the rest of the class?”

Ok, so he DID mean them that way. That was good.

“No, I just meant it would be interesting to see if they could help you concentrate.” He was standing close to her, his voice low in her ears. “After all, you seem to pay more attention when I’m speaking to you alone. Perhaps if you have something of mine… inside you… it might help too.” 

Emma whimpered. She actually whimpered like a little puppy. She had to put her hand out to hold on to the back of the chair.

“I’ll go put them in now.” She mumbled. “But don’t expect me to be able to walk properly!”

“Good girl!” Chapelier looked so much like the Cheshire Cat that Emma was struck with just how apt a nickname the Mad Hatter really was for him. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch.”

Emma nodded and stumbled out of his office.

“Emma?”

Emma glanced up, her eyes still a bit wild, and took a moment to focus on her music teacher.

“Uh huh?”

He walked over to her, watching her carefully.

“Have fun with Jeff?” He asked and she frowned in confusion. Then she remembered her teacher’s first name. Jefferson

“Oh, um, yeah, sure. Fine. He just wanted to … actually maybe you can help me.” She smirked, finding her feet at last. “Do you have a lock on your door?”

Killian’s eyes narrowed.

“Why?” Emma just grinned.

“Well, I need somewhere comfortable to sit, that’s all. And since you so like to watch…” then she brushed past him and headed towards his office. Killian took a moment but then started to follow her.

“Right,” He locked the door behind them. “What’s all this about then?”

Emma was bent over her bag, making sure that her arse was the first thing he saw when he walked in.

“I just have to get something.” She explained, and tried not to smirk too much when she heard his groan. She could almost feel his fingers against her hips, but of course he refused to touch her. “Ahh, here it is!” She pulled out the box and turned around, her body close to his.

“What’s that?” Killian peered at the box, as if he could see through it if he tried hard enough. Emma handed it to him and then undid the belt of her jeans.

“A present Mr Chapelier gave me.” She replied, and dropped her belt on the ground. Then she pulled herself up onto his desk, having to brush aside papers to do so. She grinned at him, her smile a perfect mix of innocence and wickedness.

Killian opened the box and his eyes widened. From the blush on his face it was obvious he knew what they were, but wasn’t sure if she knew. Emma just giggled.

“He gave you these?” he stammered, and finally looked up at the teenager. She nodded.

“And he wants me to use them in my maths class next lesson.” She undid the button of her jeans, but that was it. “I tried them out yesterday, and they were rather lovely!” She may as well exaggerate; she could see the impact it was having on him. “But when I was doing my research they suggested that it helps if I’m well… lubricated before sliding them in.” Her voice was as husky as she could make it, and she risked a glance at his crotch, to see if it was having any impact.

So far so good.

“Lu...lubricated?” Killian stammered, looking back at the crystal balls. Emma felt like she was stealing candy from a baby!

“Yeah, so I was hoping you could help me.”

Killian’s head shot up and he stared at her.

“What did you have in mind?”

Emma had to chew her lip to stop from laughing in delight.

“Well that’s up to you.” She replied, slipping off the desk and moving closer to the teacher. She lifted her head so she could murmur in his ear. “Do you know any ways you could get me wet?”

Killian paused for a beat, and then gave her the wickedest smirk. To be honest Emma thought that if he kept looking at her like that it would be enough; she’d need to change her underwear!

“Take off your jeans and get back on my desk.” He told her and she shuddered, smiling at him. Then she pushed her jeans down, kicking off her shoes as well, and went to pull down her knickers but he shook his head. “Leave them. Up on the desk now.” She frowned, a little confused, but did as she was told. In all fairness, she felt slightly more comfortable not completely bare to him, so maybe he was doing her a favour.

He moved her right leg so it was resting on his desk chair, and lifted her left foot to rest against a pile of books on the floor, effectively spreading her legs for him. He flicked on a cd player and Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture started to play. Then he sat down and undid the fly of his jeans. He reached into his briefs and wrapped his hand around his cock, his eyes locked on Emma’s.

Emma’s breath caught as she watched what he was doing. She couldn’t see much, since his bloody underwear was in the way, but she knew damned well what he had his hand wrapped around.

“Now what?” She asked him, her voice barely a whisper.

“Touch yourself.” Killian told her, and she put a finger on her nose and flashing him a cheeky smile. He growled at her. “Not what I meant Swan!” he muttered. He was slowly pulling on himself, soft and languid and Emma couldn’t take her eyes off his hands. “Tell me Emma,” she took a moment but she looked up at his eyes. Her mouth was open slightly and he was rather proud of himself. “Do you ever think about me? Do you ever think about me touching you?”

Emma’s chest heaved and she gave a slight nod, her cheeks flaming.

“Show me.” Emma’s eyes widened. “Show me how you imagine I’ll touch you.”

“I’d rather you actually did the touching!” Emma muttered and Killian gave a soft chuckle.

“Remember lass, I like to watch!”

Ok, now Emma was getting sure that he wasn’t quite the performer. But she figured it might be worth a shot. Then she paused and looked at him.

“Tell me what you’d do?” She asked realising that she really wasn’t sure what to do. Killian considered it, and then nodded.

“Well, if I had all night I’d take my time, but we’re on a deadline, so…” he took a moment to think about it. “Right now I’d love to bury my face between those beautiful thighs of yours.” Emma gasped and Killian just grinned. She felt like prey and he was the hunter. “But I’d not go straight for the main event. First I’d kiss my way up the inside of your thighs. Brush your fingers lightly up the inside of your thigh Emma.”

Emma slipped her hand into position and pressed her fingers there.

“No, softer, gently. So you can barely feel it. I’m kissing you softly, more a breath on the soft skin.”

Emma’s touch was lighter and she was already feeling light headed.

“That’s it,” he murmured, encouraging her. “Now bring your fingers slowly up your leg. Then let me kiss your other thigh, just as softly, just as slowly.”

Emma’s breathing was getting heavier and she couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t even touching herself, not really.

“I want to breathe you in Emma. So I want to press my face against your knickers. I bet you smell amazing.”

Emma pulled a face, not sure how the smell of her crotch could ever be considered amazing. Killian just shook his head.

“Your arousal. I can smell it; I press my nose against you, and breathe in deeply. I can smell how much you want me.”

Emma felt a moment of panic as she considered if she was somehow stinking out his office, but she shook the thought away.

“Press your finger against your pussy for me Emma, imagine it’s my nose, rubbing against you.”

Finally! Action where she needed it! She did as she was told and moaned softly. She was already wet, she could feel it, and she blushed with embarrassment. But then again, that was the whole damn point of this exercise right?

“God Emma, I want to bury my tongue deep inside you. Put your hand down your knickers; rub your folds for me. Tell me how wet you are.”

Emma gasped as slid her hand into her underwear and ran her fingers down.

“I want to coat my tongue with you,” Killian was pulling harder now, obviously aroused. “I want to drown in your juices, feel your legs tight around my head, have my face wet with you.”

As he spoke Emma’s fingers started to work furiously, and she started rubbing her clit with one hand, the fingers of her other hand thrusting hard inside her.

“That’s it Swan, that’s good. I can hear how wet you are. Do you wish that was my tongue inside you?” Emma nodded desperately. “Do you wish it was my cock inside you, thrusting hard into you?”

“Oh God yes!” Emma groaned, her head back and her hips pushed forward. 

“I want to ram my cock so hard into you Swan, feel my balls slapping against you, feel your beautiful pussy tight around me.”

Emma was rubbing hard now, and rocking her hips as she practically fucked her hand. Killian’s grip was getting tighter as he watched her.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Emma was gasping for breath as she felt her orgasm building up. She didn’t notice Killian reach for a box of tissues as he jerked off fairly quietly. She was too busy riding waves of pleasure that had her eyes rolling back into her head.

When she finally managed to come down from her high he was already tossing the wet tissues he’d used into the bin and doing his jeans up.

“Right, so those balls should be easy to use now, don’t you think?”

Emma nodded, breathless, her eyes wild.

“Well don’t let me stop you.” he smirked, and she blinked. Then she slipped down off the desk, ready to grab the box, but almost fell over.

“Opps,” she blushed and he chuckled.

“Don’t quite have your sea legs Swan?”

Emma just rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed the box.

“Turn around!” She told him, and after a moment (and a pout) he did as he was told. She slipped her knickers down and sat back up on the desk, taking up the same pose she had been in before. It took a bit of work, but it was much easier than it had been the night before. With the lingering tingles of her orgasm still shivering through her she couldn’t help but grin at the sensation. She took a deep breath then stood up again and pulled up her knickers and jeans. “You can turn back now.” She told him as she slipped her belt back through the runners. Killian looked her up and down and nodded.

“Right, well Swan, you should probably go and have some lunch and I need to wash up, so what can I say? It’s been a pleasure!”

Emma blinked and then snorted.

“The pleasure was all mine, Mr Jones!” She quipped and then headed out of the office. The little hip swagger she employed actually felt rather good, even as she had to clench her muscles tightly as she moved.

She just hoped she didn’t need to go to the bathroom. She didn’t want to consider how that would work out!


	34. A shoulder to cry on

Maths had been rather … entertaining. Especially when Chapelier said he had some exercises for the class to do.

“So I’ve been doing some reading and apparently your brains will work better if you move around a bit.” he told the class, and Emma’s eyes widened. She had managed to walk a bit, but it was a struggle and she wasn’t sure how much she could cope with doing something bizarre like star jumps. He didn’t look at her, he just kept speaking to the class. “So to get the blood pumping, we’re going to try doing some stretches. I just want you to rock side to side in your chairs. Move away from the desks and really move.” He sat at the front of the classroom and swung his body side to side. His gaze was finally locked to Emma’s, as the rest of the class snickered a bit at the strange behaviour. But it was what they expected, really. He was the Mad Hatter after all.

“Oh God,” Emma whimpered under her breath as she started to feel the impact of the movements. Regina glanced at her, and her eyes flashed.

“Oh man!” She chuckled, and Emma punched her in the arm. Then she moaned slightly, and it was as if that was what the teacher was waiting for.

“Ok, that’s enough. Back to your desks and open to page 74.”

Emma glared at the teacher, wishing he could read her mind at that moment because she wanted nothing more than to murder the cocky bastard. Judging from his expression, though, perhaps he knew that. The smug shit!

Science was a bust. They were watching a video that could have been interesting but she couldn’t focus and Neal kept asking her what was wrong. She was getting better at keeping the balls in place, but she was dying for when she would be able to remove them. Regina didn’t say anything, just made it obvious that she had her headphones in as she listened to music, and read a book. Whale didn’t bat an eyelid.

After school she was heading to her locker when Chapelier called her over to him.

“Your homework this evening Swan - no removing those till you get home.”

Emma stared at him.

“But I have work this afternoon!” She spluttered. He just shrugged and walked away. “God I hate you sometimes.” her voice was low as she muttered, but he just laughed.

“I heard that Swan!”

“Ugh!”

Emma had worked at the Diner for years, a couple of shifts a week. But when she had started year 12 she decided to cut back, so she could study. She was occasionally called in when somebody was sick, or it was busy, and it meant that she got some pocket money. That afternoon she was meant to be filling in for Ashley, who had come down with some flu and couldn’t stop puking. Thankfully it shouldn't be too busy.

“Reggie, can you give me a lift to work please?”

Regina nodded without really acknowledging her. Emma frowned. This whole thing with Whale was getting ridiculous and something had to get sorted. Maybe she and Neal should follow through on their various ideas to go and scare him out of town or something.

The drive was pretty quiet, although Regina almost cracked a smile when she heard what Chapelier had told Emma she had to do.

“How are you coping with walking?” She asked, and Emma shrugged.

“It’s ok.” She admitted. “I mean, ok, so at first it felt like I was trying to hold in a wee,” Regina snorted at that and Emma grinned. “But now it’s better. It feels… heavy. But in a good way.” Regina just shrugged and nodded, and they drifted off into silence again.

She came in and grabbed a milkshake while Emma got ready for work. Then she sat at the counter as Emma chatted to Granny, the owner, and pottered around doing the various things she had to do. It was so dead, which was for the best, and if Tuesdays hadn’t been Granny’s baking days she probably wouldn’t have even needed Emma there. But there were enough customers that it would have ruined all her cakes if she’d had to keep stopping to come serve them, and Emma really liked having money!

Not long after Regina left, Mr Booth walked in and slumped down at a table.

“Hey Mr Booth,” Emma walked over with a menu and a smile, getting more used to the sensations now, and rather proud of herself. The teacher looked up and gave a half-hearted smile.

“Oh Emma, I didn’t know you worked here.”

Emma handed him the menu and shrugged.

“I fill in sometimes. Did you want a drink or anything?”

He glanced at the menu and nodded.

“Black coffee and a slice of Cherry pie.” he handed the menu back to her and she smiled at him. He still looked so damned miserable.

“Coming right up.” She headed back and put in the order. Then she started on his drink.

 

“Hey Swan, you may as well finish up when this order’s done.” Granny rarely smiled, but if you knew her you could tell that she was using her less grumpy voice. “You want some dinner?”

“You’re an angel Granny, thanks.” Emma beamed. She always poured it on thick with the older woman, all sweetness and light and sugar. Granny always told her that she gave her cavities, but it made her smile and kept Emma employed and after all this time it was a game.

By the time Emma had carried over the coffee to her History teacher and returned to the kitchen both the cherry pie and a plate of chicken nachos were ready. Emma made herself an iced tea and set it on a table with her dinner before bringing Mr Booth his dessert. Then she sat down and began to eat.

The fact that she had chosen a seat not far from the teacher’s and facing him was pure coincidence, really.

“Are you on a break?” He finally asked when he looked up. Of course it was just as she was trying to eat a corn chip without spilling cheese and sour cream everywhere. She chewed quickly and nodded, blushing.

“Just finished my shift.” she replied, and he nodded. They were silent for a while, and then he looked at her again.

“Did you want to join me?”

She stood up and carried her food over to him. He chuckled softly.

“Beats me playing games on my phone while I eat.” she teased and he feigned offence.

“Oh so at least I’m better than Candy Crush!” Emma just rolled his eyes and they ate in silence for a while. It was clear he had something on his mind and she wanted to ask what was wrong, but she concentrated on her food. “Did you mean what you said earlier? About being willing to listen if I needed to talk?”

Emma looked up and nodded, actually rather surprised.

“I’m actually a pretty good listener.” she promised him and he gave a sad smile.

“My girlfriend is getting married.” he admitted, chasing a cherry around the plate with his fork. Emma blinked.

“Not to you, I take it?” She asked softly and he snorted.

“No. Not to me.” he took a mouthful of pie and then looked up at her. “I asked her to marry me. We were together for 8 months and she said it was too soon, she wasn’t ready. So she broke up with me because she needed to ‘find herself’ or some rubbish like that.”

“Did she try behind the sofa?” Emma muttered and he barked out a laugh. Then he shook his head.

“No, but she did find somebody else She’s known him a month and they’re getting married in three weeks. Apparently it was love at first sight.”

“Oh man,” Emma reached out and placed her hand over his. “That… well that sucks dog’s balls!”

Mr Booth stared at her and then he nodded, his smile a bit broader this time.

“Yet again Miss Swan I am dazzled with your mastery of the English Language!”

“Oh shut up, you’re not my English teacher!”

Then she pulled her hand back and they ate in silence for a while.

“It’s probably just a rebound thing,” She said finally, and he looked up.

“Yeah, maybe.” he didn’t look convinced. “Seems a bit extreme though, don’t you think?”

Emma shrugged.

“Well it’s not something I’d do,” She admitted. Then she looked at her food. “But then again, I doubt I’d dump you either.” she had a small smile on her lips and just glanced up at him through her lashes. He was blushing.

“Ok, so not appropriate but sweet and appreciated. Thanks Emma.”

Emma just shrugged and finished her nachos.

“Do you want me to take your plate back?” She stood up and reached out for his dish. He nodded and slid it across to her. She carried things back to the kitchen, put them in the dishwasher, said good bye to Granny, and grabbed her bag to head home. She was a bit disappointed when she realised he had left, but then she went outside and saw him near his motorbike. “See ya Mr Booth!” She called out, and started to walk home. She was swaying her hips, but with what she was ‘carrying’ she didn’t really have a choice.

“Emma,” she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. “Do you want a lift?” He held up a spare motorbike helmet.

Emma considered it. Then she grinned.

“Sure,” She headed back towards him and he smiled at her and handed her the helmet. She made sure her bag was secure on her back, and she did up the helmet.

“Where do you live?” She told him her address and he climbed onto the bike, encouraging her to get up behind him.

It was only when the engine had started that she remembered something she’d read during her research.

Vibrations were… good. Motorbikes vibrated.

This was going to be an interesting journey!


	35. Ride of your Life

This was a bad idea. This was a very very bad idea! Emma had been on the back of the motorbike for five minutes and she was already wondering how the hell she was going to cope with the way things felt. She really should have taken those bloody balls out before she got on the bike, even if she didn’t get the chance.

She was clinging to Mr Booth’s waist and trying her best to lean in to the corners, as he told her, but what with the things that were happening in her belly and between her legs she felt like she was going to die.

She was clinging to him, and she was glad the bike sounded like it didn’t have a muffler, because she was going to start screaming soon. Holy fuck it felt so damned good! The way the vibrations were rocking through her body.

She was clinging to the bike with her thighs, not just to keep her seat but to try and control herself. She had her head resting against Booth’s back, and soon it was getting too much. She was gasping and panting and she was actually going to have an orgasm while she was on the back of her bloody teacher’s bike.

She was going to fucking kill Chapelier!

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!”

They drew to a stop at a traffic light and Booth turned his head and flicked up the visor.

“You ok Emma?” He looked so concerned. She couldn’t speak, she just nodded quickly. “Well we’re not far from your place,” he frowned and then flipped the visor down again, taking off as the lights changed.

“Oh fuck!” She was cursing as quietly as she could, but she couldn’t hold back. She gripped her teacher tightly, and if she hadn’t had the helmet in the way she would have sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

How the hell was she meant to explain to him that she’d had an orgasm on his bike?

“This your place?” He pulled up near her house, glancing back at her. Emma nodded, still panting slightly. He stopped the bike and kicked the stand. Emma stumbled off, almost collapsing onto the pavement. “You right there?” He chuckled slightly, reaching out to help her.

“Oh yeah, awesome!” she blushed, and pulled off her helmet. “Sorry, I just… I’ve not been on the back of a bike before. It was a bit… exciting.” She blushed, and she was grinning. She didn’t think she’d ever stop grinning.

“Well, um, glad to give you your first ride.” Booth looked a bit embarrassed, and rather bemused. He didn’t seem to know if he should laugh or apologise. He paused for a moment, and then he nodded. “Right. Ok. Well I’ll see you tomorrow. And thanks for listening.”

Emma shrugged.

“I didn’t do much.” She reminded. Booth smiled gently.

“Don’t sell yourself short Emma.” Then he tipped his head to her, made sure the spare helmet was secure, and released the stand again before heading off.

Emma stood there for a bit, watching him, and trying to get her legs to work. Then she turned and headed into the house, determined to do two things. Get those bloody balls out, and find Chapelier’s number and ring him up to abuse the living fuck out of him!

It took her about ten minutes to get the number and get up the courage to dial it.

“Hello, Grace Chapelier.”

Oh shit, his wife. But no, she sounded too young to be his wife. Was he even married?

“Um, is Mr Chapelier there?”

“Whom may I say is phoning?”

Oh she sounded young. A daughter perhaps? Shit! Did he have a daughter? Was he married? That creep!

“Ahh, Emma Swan. From the school.”

“Just a moment.”

Emma heard the phone being set down and footsteps and ‘DAAAAAAAAD’. Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

Eventually she heard footsteps again, and Emma had to wonder why the girl hadn’t just carried the phone to her father. But then again, knowing Chapelier he probably had an old phone. The guy was like something out of the History Channel sometimes.

“Emma? Why are you phoning me at home?"

“You fucking bastard!” Emma roared. “You are such a bloody bastard I hate you!”

Emma could hear her teacher gasp slightly and she was sure he was frowning.

“And what have I done to cause such hatred?” his voice was dry.

“Oh I don’t know.” Emma scoffed. “Just made me keep those bloody things in all day.”

He chuckled with surprise.

“And how did that lead to you swearing at me? You do realise they’re meant to bring you pleasure don’t you?”

“Oh they brought me fucking pleasure alright!” Emma yelled. “On the back of Mr Booth’s fucking motorbike!”

The sound that came from the other end of the phone sounded a bit like a whale suffocating.

“Please explain?”

Emma growled but she was actually starting to calm down a little bit. She slumped down into a chair and pulled her feet up.

“I was at work, and it was quiet, thank God, because there’s no way I could have worked a rush while trying to keep those damn things inside me.”

“Good pelvic floor exercises.” Chapelier quipped, and Emma growled.

“But it was quiet,” she repeated. “So I got to go home early. I saw Mr Booth there, we got to chatting, and then he left the same time I did and he offered me a ride home. On the back of his motorbike.” Her voice was slowing down as she tried to stress the point. “On his vibrating motor bike!”

Chapelier giggled. He actually giggled like a fucking lunatic!

“And you didn't think to remove them before you hopped on?” he asked her.

“No I didn’t!” Emma cried. “I bloody forgot didn’t I?”

Chapelier kept snickering.

“And what happened?”

“What? What happened?” Emma’s eyes were wide as she listened to his ridiculous question. “What the fuck do you think happened? I had a fucking orgasm on the back of his fucking motorbike that’s what happened you dick!” At that Chapelier just lost it. He was laughing so hard it sounded like he could barely breathe. “Oh shut up, it’s not funny!” But despite what she was saying she couldn’t help but giggle a little herself.

“Oh come on now Swan, you have to admit that it’s at least a little bit funny.” Emma growled again. “Well what did Auggie do?”

Emma blushed, even though it couldn’t be seen.

“Nothing,” she replied. “He didn’t notice.”

“He didn’t… notice?” Chapelier sounded shocked. “You must be quiet Swan. What a pity!”

“Shut up!” Emma yelped, although she couldn’t help her smile. “I told you, it was while we were riding home. He thought I was just excited about my first motorbike ride.” That set Chapelier off again, and this time Emma let herself laugh as well. “He even said he was glad he could give me my first ride.”

“Oh Emma stop!” Chapelier managed to say between fits of laughter. “I’m crying. These are real tears!”

Emma giggled wickedly, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she listened.

“I still hate you.” she told him, although it didn’t sound as forceful as she had earlier.

“I understand,” the teacher replied, his voice finally calming. “And how about, as an apology, I make you dinner some night.”

Emma blinked in surprise.

“Seriously? You want to cook for me?” That’s what he’d meant right? Make her dinner?

“It would be my pleasure.” he replied, and then added softly “and yours.”

“Pardon?”

“Oh, nothing dear. So, what do you think? Dinner on Friday night? My daughter will be at a sleep over, but I’m sure that won’t cause too many problems. If she were here she might ask too many questions after all.”

Emma chewed her lip.

“And what about your wife?” She asked nervously.

“Well that depends my dear.” Chapelier’s tone didn’t give anything away. “Were you planning on raising the dead when you came over?”

“Oh.” Emma gasped. “Oh I’m sorry.”

“Not to worry Swan. She died a number of years ago. I’ve grown used to the idea by now.”

Emma gave a nervous giggle.

“Oh ok then.” she wasn’t sure what to say.

“So, Friday?” Chapelier cut in. “Perhaps you can come around after school, tell your parents I’m helping you with your maths.”

Emma nodded, and then remembered he couldn’t see her.

“Ok.” She didn’t want to hang up. “Will you be able to drive me home afterwards? It’s just my parents might not be able to pick me up. They usually work late.”

“Of course Lady Swan,” and his ridiculous voice was back, his over the top performance voice that was so much more like he used in class. It wasn’t until he spoke like that that she realised he’d actually sounded, well, regular for a while.

She wasn’t sure what she thought about that. She was a bit scared that she thought it was really lovely.

“Ok. Right.” She tried to think of something to say. “I should go do my homework and stuff hey?”

“Yes,” was he as unwilling to hang up as she was? They were silent for a bit, just listening to the silence. Then he drew a breath. “I should fix Grace her dinner. I’ll see you in school tomorrow Swan. Good night.” And then he hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

Emma frowned at the handset and then went and hung it up, slamming it back into its dock, annoyed all of a sudden.

“Still hate you.” she muttered, and stalked off to her bedroom.


	36. And then there were three

“Have you ever noticed how hot the teachers are at this school?”

Regina, Emma and Neal were sitting around the one table in their geography class and Neal had his chin on his hand as he gazed at the beautiful Chinese woman teaching their class. Ms Mulan was passionate about her subject (Geography) and damned scary when she wasn’t going on about her subject or basketball, the other ‘love of her life’. She was currently standing near the front of the room, as they watched a video about mining in the Amazon.

Emma was sitting between Regina and Neal, and when she heard what he said she stared at Regina, one eyebrow raised. Regina arched an eyebrow and snickered. Then she wrote a note for Emma.

**Dragon Fire?**

Emma snorted and then tried to cover it with a cough. Regina had called Neal Fireboy ever since he’d managed to set the science classroom alight in a lesson in year 7. The fact that it was a biology lesson and they hadn’t been using the Bunsen burners had made it just that extra bit impressive. Emma nodded and then leaned closer to Neal to murmur in his ear.

“I bet you couldn’t get her in bed before the end of the year.”

Neal’s chin slipped from his hand and he almost thumped the desk as he stared at the blond.

“What the fuck?”

“Mr Cassidy! Language!” Ms Mulan sounded horrified as she paused the video. Neal’s eyes were wide.

“Sorry Miss.” He mumbled, and then hit Emma on the arm. The movie started up again and Neal waited for a bit before he hissed in Emma’s ear. “What the hell did you say?”

“I bet,” Emma smirked, leaning close to Neal as she kept her eyes on the screen “that you can’t get her in bed by the end of the year.”

“Of course not!” Neal grumbled. “She’s a teacher!”

Emma raised an eyebrow but just sat back in her seat, sharing smirks with Regina.

After class they were headed to Maths and Emma was far too excited about the thought of seeing Chapelier, but Neal wanted to know what her smirk had been about.

“Why the hell would you dare me to …” he glanced around “Sleep with a teacher?” He muttered.

Emma just shrugged.

“Well Reggie and I have.” she admitted, and then was hit in the arm by Regina. “What the fuck?”

“Seriously? Who?” Neal yelled, as Regina started swearing at Emma.

“God, shut up both of you.” Emma grabbed them both and dragged them into an empty classroom. “Come on Reggie, he could help.”

Regina was standing there, her face red and her arms folded. If not for the blush on her face she would have been the image of evil.

“We don’t need his help!” She didn’t look at Neal, she just glared at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Oh so you wanna do the Charmings then?” She taunted and Regina’s eyes narrowed.

“What the hell are you two bitches on about?” Neal tried to get a word in edgeways, and was then hit, on each arm, and he cringed. “Ok, not bitches. Jeez.”

Emma and Regina had a staring contest and then finally Regina, after a heavy sigh, started to explain. She still wouldn’t look at Neal though.

“The whole ‘good looking teachers’ thing hasn’t gone unnoticed.” She admitted, and then she fished out the photocopy of the staff list that Emma had given her. She thrust it at Neal. “We decided that we wanted to, well, go out with a bang, so we’re trying to …” her voice dropped. “Shag our way through the faculty.”

Neal’s eyes bulged and then he started to laugh.

“Oh man you girls are crazy! As if you could do that!”

Regina turned to face Neal, and he was getting death stares from both women.

“Crazy huh?” Regina asked, and then she twisted around and lifted up the back of her shirt. “See these scratch marks? I got these when I fucked Mr Humbert up against a tree when we were on camp!”

“WHAT?” Neal yelped, sounding all the world like his voice had never broken. Emma snickered. “What about you Swan? You too?”

“Not Mr Humbert.” she replied, and gave a cheeky grin.

“Who then?”

But Emma didn’t say anything.

Regina wasn’t about to stay silent though.

“Let’s just say that when she helped Red paint backdrops the other week, pizza wasn’t the only thing she was eating!”

“REGGIE!” It was Emma’s turn to squeal now, and Neal looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to die or orgasm! “Anyway,” Emma was muttering. “Technically she was the only one eating anything that day. I went down on her at camp!”

“Bugger me, why didn’t I go on camp?” Neal grumbled. But then the bell rang and they had to hightail it out of there to get to Maths on time. “So you’re serious?” He said as they raced for the classroom.

“Pretty much.” Emma replied. “I mean, come on. We’re all likely to leave Storybrooke after this year, so why not have fun before we go, you know? Give us at least SOME good memories before we leave the place in the dust.”

Neal wanted to ask who was left over, but Chapelier was glaring at them then and they had to rush to their seats and concentrate on their lesson. So it all had to wait until recess.

No sooner were they out of the classroom though but Neal was dragging Emma and Regina around the back of the school and forcing them to tell all.

“I want details, and I want them now.”

“There’s really not that much to tell.” Emma said. “I fooled around with Red, and Regina messed around with Mr Humbert, and there are a couple of other options. But there are some we’re not really interested in, and I don’t know. If you think you’re up for it then you could give it a go!”

Neal frowned, but he was grinning.

“Ms Mulan?” He asked, and Emma shrugged, nodding.

“You could give it a go. Although I’m not even sure she’s in to guys.”

“I could make her into me!” Neal smirked, and Regina just rolled her eyes.

“Sure,” she drawled. “And how are you planning on doing that?” Neal glared at the brunette and opened his mouth to tell her exactly how he would seduce the prickly geography teacher.

When no sound came out Emma started to snicker and Regina just shrugged.

“Sounds like a good plan Fireboy!” She smirked and Neal glared. Then he looked at Emma.

“Come on Ems, you’ve fucked me. Why did you?”

Emma burst out laughing.

“Seriously?” she stared at him. “You really want to know?”

Neal looked cocky.

“I might be able to use it.” he told her and Emma was laughing again.

“You were there.”

This time it was Regina that started to laugh, as Neal looked crestfallen[27] . Emma felt a stab of guilt.

“That’s not the only reason,” She told him, patting him on the arm. “I mean, when we were together it was because I loved you and stuff, but yeah, the other day, and before that?” She blushed, looking rather sheepish. “Kind of just because you were there.”

Neal frowned but he had to admit he agreed,

"Yeah, got to admit that's why I did you too," he told Emma, and Regina laughed. Emma glared, but she forced herself to not get too bothered. After all, she didn't want him in love with her again, so this was better.

"Anyway, you wanna do Mulan?" Regina asked as she opened her bottle of water and took a gulp. Neal couldn't help his grin.

"I'll give it a go, that's for sure" he beamed. Then he looked nervous. "But I have till the end of the year right?"

Emma lit up a cigarette and frowned when Regina shook her head, refusing the one she offered her. Then she inhaled and shrugged.

"Well we'll be gone by the end of the year, so yeah. By the end of the year."

"So I’m guessing you want Jones and Her Majesty is going for Locksley..."

Regina's splutter cut Neal off.

"What makes you say that?" She squawked and both Neal and Emma rolled their eyes at her.

"Seriously Regina?" Neal was chuckling. "You are always away in Dreamland whenever you are in English, I almost need a snorkel there's so much drool."

Regina loomed over him.

"You can take your fucking snorkel and stick it..."

This time Emma cut her off.

"Calm down, it's all good." She put her hand on Regina's arm to try to settle her. Regina glowered at Neal again and then slumped on the table. Emma watched her for a beat, gave her an encouraging smile, and then turned back to Neal. "Right. So Regina has called dibs on Locksley and Mr Humbert, and I've bagged Jones, the Mad Hatter and Red. Oh, and Booth. Regina is going to go for Mr Glass, and I so wanna fuck Gold."

Neal almost gagged.

"You want to fuck my god-father?"

Emma cringed as Regina burst out laughing.

"Oh man I totally forgot about that. Oh shit!" Emma was bright red, but Neal just shrugged.

"Meh. It's not like you wanna do my dad, so it's fine." He grabbed Emma's smoke and pinched a drag before handing it back to her. "So let's see. That leaves who? Ms Mulan, Ms Tinkonovich and Ms Blanchard. That right?"

"And Dr Hopper and Coach Nolan." Regina reminded him, and Neal cringed.

"Yeah, not sure about those two. I mean, I'm not sure I really wanna go that way, you know?"

Emma shrugged.

"We can't all be bifabulous!" She dragged heavily on her cigarette and Regina just groaned.

"Yes dearie." She muttered.

"Hey, what about Whale?" Neal finally asked, cautiously. Regina and Emma both stared at him.

"You want him, you do him." Regina's voice was ice cold. Emma gave her friend as supportive a grimace as she could, but Regina just ignored her. Neal watched her and then nodded.

"Fair enough." He agreed, and they started to discuss anything other than the Science teacher. Eventually the bell rang to send them back to class, and Neal headed off, with Emma lingering behind to speak to Regina.

"You ok with this?" She asked her and Regina nodded.

"Yeah, well it means we have more luck at getting a complete set," she agreed. Emma chuckled.

"True that." Then she slipped her arm through Regina's and they headed back into school. Every day their life seemed more and more surreal, and this year really was turning out well.


	37. Weird Science

Once Neal got used to the idea of the challenge, he was constantly coming up with ideas for things he could try. Emma thought it was hysterical, and Regina actually welcomed the distraction, especially when the alternative was a double science lesson with Whale. She had missed lessons, and tried to find other things to do, but she wasn’t able to get out of it this time. 

When the lesson ended and Whale told her to stay back, Regina almost ignored him. But he was still her teacher and she couldn’t escape. Not when Mr Gold walked past, heard Whale tell her to stick around, and ordered Neal and Emma to leave the room so the teacher could speak to the student. Regina wanted to kill the principal, but she did as she was told. One simple threat to tell her mother and she found herself facing the Science teacher. 

“Regina, we need to work through this.” 

Regina didn’t want to be there. She didn’t want to look at Viktor, and she didn’t want to talk about how much her heart still hurt. 

“We don’t have to work through anything.” She couldn’t look at him. “You need to find a job somewhere else, and then everything will be fabulous.” 

Whale had to really try hard to suppress his sigh. 

“That’s not going to happen Regina. And if you’re going to keep skipping classes and not paying attention then you’re going to fail the unit. Do you really want that on your final school certificate?”

Now Regina DID look at him, glaring at him. 

“So what? You’re threatening me now?” 

“Fuck Regina, NO!” Whale had been standing up but he slumped down into his chair. He raked his fingers through his hair, and tried to gather his thoughts. Then he looked at the young woman. “I am so sorry. I really am. I know that this is hard for you. I mean, for crying out loud, I killed somebody! But like I said, and I’m sorry if it sounds cruel, but you lost your high school sweetheart. You can find another one. I’m sure you’ve had other boyfriends, you’ll find somebody else, you’ll fall in love, and you will get on with your life. But I will never have another brother, and my parents will never be able to look at me without knowing that I killed their son. So I’m sorry you’re in pain but for fuck’s sake you need to grow up and move on with your life.” 

Regina kept trying to get a word in edgeways but couldn’t, and then he told her to get over it and her blood boiled. She slapped him, hard. 

“You bastard! You were meant to be taking care of him, and you were too busy getting pissed with your friends.” She was shrieking at him now, and he just stood there and took it.

“Trust me Regina, there is nothing you can say that I haven’t said to myself, and no name you can call me that will be worse that what I’ve heard, or called myself. But here’s the thing Regina. Life sucks. You’re a golden child, but sometimes shit happens, and you have to fucking well move past it or you may as well curl up your toes and die. You want to do that? Are you ready to give up on life?” 

He was looming over her now, having risen to his feet. Regina looked up at him and her eyes were full of tears.

“I hate you for what you did.” 

“I know,” His voice was gentler now. “But I hate me even more.” 

Regina just stared at him for a bit and then she slumped against his desk.

“You know what’s really bad?” She finally said, her voice low. He moved to sit beside her, not too close. 

“What?”

She chewed her lip and then she looked up at him.

“Until I saw you, I think I’d actually forgotten about him.” Her voice was barely a whisper. He blinked at her and then gave her a sad smile. Slipping his arm around her shoulder, he squeezed her close.

“Oh Regina,” He kissed the top of her head. “I know just how you feel.” 

“You’re probably the only one that does.” She admitted, and then looked up at him. Their faces were close, and she caught her breath. Then she wrapped her arms tight around him, and buried her face against his chest, crying harder than she had in years. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the top of her head again, and just held her for a while, letting her cry. 

When she was finally able to raise her head, her makeup had run and her eyes were red.

“I still hate you.” She sniffed, and gave him a small smile. 

“I know.” He smiled sadly. “But like I said. I hate me more.” Then he rubbed her tears with his thumb and just gazed at her. “Have dinner with me on Friday night?” 

Regina pulled back and stared at him in shock. 

“Huh?”

He frowned.

“I mean, as friends. I’m not asking you on a date or anything. I just… I don’t know. I want to get to know you again Regina. Maybe we can talk about Daniel.”

She grimaced.

“Or maybe we can talk about anything but Daniel.” She suggested instead. He nodded slowly. 

“Maybe.” 

She smiled and then she stood up, letting him go. 

“Friday might be good.” 

His grin was a shock after the cold way he usually looked. 

“Thank you.” 

She picked up her books. 

“No worries.” She stepped towards the door. “And… you know, I’m sorry about you losing your brother.” She couldn’t face him as she said that. So she didn’t see the surprised smile on his face.

“I’m sorry you lost your boyfriend.” He replied, and then she glanced back at him and nodded. She paused a moment, and then headed out of the room. 

As soon as Emma saw her she steered her towards the bathrooms and helped her fix her makeup, for once knowing not to say a word


	38. Shooting Hoops

"Are you still joining me for dinner tomorrow?" Chapelier leaned over Emma's desk, ostensibly to check her work. Emma glanced up and smiled.

"If you still want me?"

"Oh if you only knew." he smirked, still looking at her book. Emma chuckled softly. "Bring something you're willing to see destroyed." Then he straightened up and headed off to another desk.

Regina and Emma stared at one another and then both of them started to giggle.

Their last class of the day was Geography, and now he was in on the plan, Neal was paying extra attention. It was rather amusing, to be honest.

Except for the whole constantly asking questions about how he could seduce the teacher.

"Why don't you try and see her after school." Emma suggested, not because she had any plan but mostly because she was sick to death of his questions. But his eyes lit up.

"Brilliant." He grinned. "That's a fantastic idea. " Then he frowned. "How can I do that? Where can I see her?"

Emma groaned. But Regina had an idea.

"Why don't you try the basketball courts? She plays on Thursday night at the stadium and she trains on the weekend."

Both of them stared at Regina.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked, and Regina just stared at them.

"I do my research!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Further conversation was interrupted when Ms Mulan drew closer to them, to ask them what they were talking about, and Emma had to try and come up with something that sounded believable while Neal just sat there, gazing at the teacher until Regina nudged him.

After school they all went to meet at Granny's, and as soon as they'd sat down Neal was hounding Regina for details.

"Ugh, fine." Regina made it sound like it was agony but Emma could tell that she was amused by it all. "She plays in a competition on Thursday nights. You could go and watch her."

"Thursday nights?" Neal perked up. "As in Thursdays like today? Can we go?"

Emma stared.

"You want to go watch our teacher play basketball?"

"Yeah, well," Neal pouted. "I thought the whole idea is that we help each other?"

Emma glanced at Regina.

"He has a point you know," Regina told her, and Emma frowned, but then she shrugged.

"Oh fine, let's watch a game. Do you know what time?"

Regina shrugged, then pulled out her phone and started to do some research. Meanwhile their drinks arrived.

"She's playing at 5:00. We'll go watch her play and then go get some dinner?"

Neal shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed, and Emma nodded as well.

"And we have time to go buy some pom poms!" Emma teased. "Do you know what colour her team is?"

"Oh wow! Can we do that? We should so do that!" Neal was bouncing on his seat and Emma burst out laughing. Regina did a bit more research and soon she was announcing that Mulan's team colours appeared to be orange and brown. After their drinks they headed off to the shops and started to gather supplies and made their way to the stadium to watch a game.

"So do you know the rules?" Emma asked Neal, who glared at her.

"You do realise that I've been playing this game for years right?"

Emma blushed.

"Seriously?"

Regina laughed.

"You didn't know that?"

Emma stared at the pair of them.

"I was a rubbish girlfriend wasn't I?" she looked sheepish. Neal reached over and patted her hand.

"It's ok." he reassured her. "You were good in bed."

Emma glared, and Regina burst out laughing.

"That's something at least?" Regina teased, and Emma started to giggle.

When their teacher came out and saw the three students in the stadium she blinked in surprise. She jogged over and smiled at them, confused.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Ms Mulan," Regina smiled "We were thinking about joining a team and we thought we'd see what the competition was like."

The teacher stared.

"Oh Ok." she smiled again and then headed back to her team.

Neal had just sat there, a stupid grin on his face. Emma nudged him and he just waved her away.

"Can't talk. Drooling!" He murmured, and Emma just rolled her eyes, ignoring him and concentrating on the game.

After a while it became obvious that their teacher's team was so much better than the opposition, and Ms Mulan was a fantastic goal scorer. There weren't that many people in the stadium, maybe about twenty people watching and some of those were from other teams waiting to play, but soon everybody was paying attention not so much to the game but to Neal, because every time the teacher got the ball he was jumping up and down and shaking the pom poms they'd made after school.

Emma was sure to video it all.

Even the teams playing started to laugh at his behaviour, although Ms Mulan looked like she wasn't sure if she was impressed, embarrassed or furiousl.

After the game (Mulan's team one 102 to 76), she jogged over to the trio.

"So, I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" She teased and they all grinned at her. She just shook her head, smiling. "Well that's good then." She looked at Neal, tilting her head as she considered him. "Mr Cassidy, i've never seen you so enthusiastic about anything. If only you could be that excited in Geography I'd be a very happy woman."

Neal opened his mouth but no words came out, and Emma had to speak for him.

"Oh I'm sure he'll bring his pom poms to school Ms Mulan," she grinned. "He really loves geography, so don't worry, he'll be bouncing all over the place next lesson."

Ms Mulan frowned at that.

"Well maybe not that excited." She suggested. Then she grinned at them all again. "Thanks for coming along. I hope you end up joining teams." She paused for a moment, apparently unsure of what to say next, but then she just shrugged and headed off again.

Neal slumped back in his seat.

"I'm in love." He announced, and Regina and Emma shared an eye roll.

"Come on idiot," Regina stood up. "I want some dinner. Let's get out of here."

"Maybe we can ask Ms Mulan to join us?" Neal suggested, but Emma shook her head.

"Looks like she's got duty," She pointed out as the teacher slid behind the score desk. Neal pouted but Emma just grabbed his arm and literally had to drag him out of the stadium. "You don't have to fuck her tonight. You're laying groundwork. So settle down ok?"

Neal grumbled a bit, but eventually he was walking for himself and the three of them headed out of the stadium and off to Granny's again to get some food.


	39. Friday Night Lights

"I have to pick up a few things," Chapelier barely looked at Emma as he paused by her locker, his voice low. "Meet me in the car park in twenty minutes."

Emma glanced at him.

"O.K.?"

He glanced at her, nodded, and then walked away, looking all the world like a reject from a bad spy movie. Emma frowned at Regina.

"So clearly I'm a dirty little secret." She muttered, and Regina just shrugged.

"Maybe, but he can't exactly be open about it can he? Not in the middle of the corridor." Emma agreed, but she didn't have to like it. Regina squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Look at it this way," she added. "You can just make him make it up to you tonight."

At that Emma perked up.

"This is true!" She glanced back the way he had gone. "I wonder what he has planned." She was so curious. Would he just be teasing her again? Or would he actually go to bed with her? She didn't know if she should be excited or terrified, and as a result she was a bit of both. Finally she turned back to her locker and took out the books she kidded herself she'd need over the weekend. "Do you want me to keep you updated?" She asked Regina, expecting an enthusiastic yes. But Regina just shrugged and focused on her own locker. Emma looked at her. "Reggie?"

"Send me a text," She replied, pulling books out of her locker. "But if I don't reply don't panic."

Emma's eyes lit up.

"Outlaw Queen?" she asked, nudging her shoulder against Regina's. But Regina shook her head.

"No, I'm…" She drew a breath and then closed her locker and locked it. "I'm having dinner with Viktor." Then she shouldered her bag and started to head to the car park.

"What?" Emma screeched and Regina glared at her, hissing at her to shut up. Emma just grabbed her bag, slamming her locker closed, and racing after her. "What do you mean you're having dinner with Viktor?"

Regina gave her the evil eye as she pushed open the school doors.

"He wants us to talk, and he had a point. We need to clear the air or I'll fail Science."

"He's threatening you?" Emma growled, ready to go and tear the bastard apart with her bare hands. But Regina shook her head.

"No! Nothing like that." she paused near her car and looked at Emma's feet for a moment before finally getting the courage to look her in the eyes. "I think I need to talk to him. He's the only one that really knows what I'm going through, you know?"

Emma couldn't help but pout at that

"You've got me to talk to!" she sulked, and Regina gave her a sad smile.

"I know I do, and you're awesome. But you didn't love Daniel. Viktor did. I think this is going to be good for both of us. Besides, I can't keep skipping science, you'll be stuck with Neal all the time and then you'll really be screwed."

Emma couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Not now that he's got his sights set on Ms Mulan!" She joked, and Regina giggled, even with tears in her eyes.

"You are such a tart!" She told her best friend and Emma poked out her tongue.

"Takes one to know one!" She teased. Then she gave Regina a tight hug. "Make sure you call me if you need me ok? " Regina didn't look convinced so Emma kept talking. "I don't care if I'm naked and in stirrups, I'll be there for you."

Regina snorted.

"Ok, that sounds more like you're about to be giving birth and I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant just yet. So maybe not stirrups?"

Emma just pulled a face.

"You know what I mean!" She grinned. Then she squeezed Regina's arm. "I get that you need to speak to him, and I hope it works out for you, but make sure that if you need me you call me ok? Chapelier is hot but you're more important."

"Aww Swannie." Regina cooed. "You say the sweetest things!"

Emma laughed.

"Yeah well don't tell anybody. I've got a reputation to uphold after all!"

Regina snorted and gave her friend another hug. Then she opened her car door and glanced over Emma's shoulder.

"Looks like the Hatter is ready for you. Have fun and what was it you told me? Don't get pregnant? Save it for the second date!"

Emma hit her on the arm and stepped back so Regina could get into her waited as Regina wished her luck again, and then pulled out of the car park. Emma just stood there, suddenly too nervous to turn around and face her teacher.

"Ms Swan?"

She finally had to look at him when he drove up to her.

"Hey Mr Chapelier."

"Need a lift?"

Emma glanced around, wondering if there was anybody watching, and then she grinned and opened the passenger side door.

"I need lots of things." She told him as she tossed her bag onto the back seat. "Here's hoping you can provide!"

"Oh I'll do my best." He smirked at her, barely giving her a chance to get her seatbelt on before he was driving away.

"So where's your daughter?" Emma asked as they they headed for the more expensive part of town.

"She's at a sleepover." He replied, eyes on the road. "Left straight after school." Emma nodded.

"Sweet. How old is she?"

He glanced at her, his expression unclear.

"She's 10. Her name is Grace, she has blond hair, she likes ponies and her mother died when she was 2. Anything else you want to know?"

Emma flinched at his tone.

"Right, geez, sorry, I was just trying to make conversation. No need to get pissy with me." She stared out the window, wondering if this was all a huge mistake.

Chapelier was silent for a moment and then he reached over and put his hand on Emma's thigh.

"I'm sorry Emma." He even sounded apologetic. "I just get a bit protective of my daughter." Emma glanced down at his hand and then lifted her gaze to his face. He was watching her, and gave her a small smile before he turned his attention back to the road.

"It's ok." she reassured him, her voice soft. Then she Then she went back to looking out the window.

She noticed that he didn't move his hand for a while.

"So," he broke the silence just as it started to get awkward. "What do you have in mind for this evening?"

Emma glanced back at him.

"I don't know. I figured that was kind of up to you?"

They had stopped at a red light and he looked over at his passenger.

"I have to tell you, this isn't going to get you an automatic A. I'm sorry, but I don't work like that."

Emma pulled back from him, so his hand dropped away, and he put it back on the steering wheel.

"You think I'm going home with you to get a decent mark on my report?" She was furious. "What sort of a girl do you think I am?"

He gave a small smile.

"Well I was curious. Why are you coming home with me Emma?"

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but then she frowned and closed her lips again. She had to think about that.

"To be honest," she finally said. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's partly because you invited me. I have to admit that the thought of listening to your voice for a few hours is enough to get me to pretty much agree to anything."

They were driving again and when she heard him chuckle she glanced over at him.

"So if I told you that all we were going to do tonight was talk you'd be ok with that?" he asked her, turning into one of the wealthier suburbs. Emma gave a snort.

"Well I don't know if I'd be ok with it. I mean, I"d be a bit disappointed, but I think I'd live."

"Ahh, so you DO want more!" Chapelier glanced at her. Emma peered at him.

"Don't you?" She asked, suddenly nervous. Surely she hadn't completely read him wrong about this?

"Oh god yes!" He practically moaned. Then he chuckled, a little embarrassed. He pulled up in front of a beautiful mansion and stopped the car. Then he twisted to look at Emma. "Emma, there is, to my shame, so much that I want to do to you, and with you, and for you." His voice was getting that husky tone that made her insides quiver. "But I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

Emma frowned.

"To your shame?"

He sighed and undid his seatbelt.

"Of course you'd focus on that." He muttered. Then he reached out to take her hands. "I'm your teacher. I am a father. You're a teenager. This is so incredibly inappropriate, and even though i'm pretty sure I'm not coercing you, I still feel like I should stop this before it goes too far."

Emma just glared at him.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you gave me a sex toy!" She pointed out and he grinned.

"This is true." He agreed. Then he took a deep breath. "Ok. So, this is your last chance. I can drive you back to your house now or..."

"Or what? Emma asked, leaning forward a little, and licking her lip. His eyes were locked on her mouth.

"Or I take you inside and don't let you leave until I'm satisfied that you are thoroughly debauched."

Emma honestly couldn't help the shudder that overtook her.

"Well if you put it that way…" She drawled. "Drive me home!" then she burst out laughing at the expression on his face. "I'm kidding!" she promised him, and he loomed at her.

"You cheeky brat!" He growled, and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard.

When he released her she was breathing heavily and he was smirking. It took her a moment for her to regain her composure. Then she got out of the car, reaching over to grab her bag first. Then she stood there.

"Come on then Mr Chapelier. I do believe you promised me dinner and debauchery?"

He was out of the car in a flash and unlocking his front door.

"Oh the things I have planned for you Miss Swan!" He murmured in her ear as he moved past her. "By the end of the evening you won't even remember your own name."

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Emma smirked as she stepped into the house.

"It better not be the only thing you hold to me." He replied, and then he pulled her tight into his embrace and started to kiss her neck, his hands roaming up and down her sides.

Emma moaned at the feel of his lips against her neck, and her head fell back, her eyes closed, as she rocked her body against his. Then he lifted his head, and stared deep into her eyes. She opened her eyes and was caught by the expression in his eyes. She had never seen such hunger and there was a shiver of fear that shook through her. Wonderful delicious fear, she felt like she was about to ride a roller coaster and she couldn't wait.

"Shall we?" He stepped back from her and took her hand. She nodded, in a daze, as she let her bag drop to the floor by the door and he led her further into the house.


	40. The Science of Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I just wanted to point something out. On 1 January 1818, Mary Shelley published her novel Frankenstein. Because I'm a smart arse, Viktor's address is 1/1, 1818 Shelley street. That's all. I just wanted to point that out. I don't do that stuff too often, but that and Roland's favourite toy being a fox (like Robin Hood in the Disney cartoon) are just too much fun to avoid. Ok. Back to the important stuff now, the fic. Enjoy

Regina checked the address on her phone again. Viktor had sent her a text suggesting that they meet at his house, rather than run the risk of people seeing them together and drawing the wrong conclusion. To be honest she'd laughed at that thought. There could have been countless witnesses at camp and that hadn't exactly been a major concern for her. But on the other hand, the chance of her bursting into tears was probably high, and she'd rather not have a complete breakdown in the middle of a restaurant. So she agreed, and was now trying to make sure she found the right apartment block. 1818 Shelley Street. Regina checked the list of buzzers and pressed the button for Flat 1 on the first floor and waited.

"Hello?"

"Viktor? It's Regina."

"Oh, sure," his voice was crackly over the intercom. "I'll buzz you in." There was a click, and she pushed open the door. Stepping through into the foyer she glanced around. It was a nice enough place, not as fancy as her house of course, but not as shabby as where Neal was living these days. She heard a door open and she looked up, spotting Viktor just up a flight of stairs. She gave him a small wave and then started to walk up to him.

"Hi," she felt so awkward as she smiled at him. Then she held out a bottle of wine. "I brought us something to drink."

Viktor gave her a confused smile as he stepped back and waited for her to enter the flat.

"How did you buy this? You're 17."

Regina just shrugged.

"Didn't buy it. Pinched it from home. Mother dearest isn't about to notice." She stepped into the flat and looked around, dropping her bag on a table by the door and slipping off her jacket.

"Here, let me," He stood behind her and helped her remove the coat. Then he took it and hung it up on a hook by the door.

"Thanks." She handed him the wine, and they just stood there, inside the door, looking at each other, each as confused as the other, neither with any idea what the hell they were meant to do next.

Finally Viktor gave an embarrassed chuckle and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Dinner won't be long." He told her. "Come through and I'll fix you a drink. Are you driving tonight?"

Regina followed him, eyes darting everywhere as she took in signs of what Viktor Whale was like at home. Everything was black and white, and she was thinking about how amazing it would look if there were a few cushions or flowers or pictures or something to break it all up. But even though she knew she'd describe it as fifty shades of grey (without the whips and ropes!), she had to admit it suited him.

"Not driving," she finally answered. "I walked. I figured I'd get a cab home."

"You walked?" Viktor looked surprised and Regina just shrugged. "How long did that take you?

"Oh, about half an hour." She giggled at his expression. "I needed the exercise and I wanted some fresh air."

Viktor glared at her.

"What do you mean you needed the exercise? So help me Regina, if you start saying you're fat I'll…"

But Regina cut him off.

"I'm not saying that. Calm down." She snorted. "But I usually go to the gym a couple of times a week and I've not been this week, so the walking was good. Keeps me limber and all that. I've missed two yoga sessions and I was starting to feel it."

Viktor watched her carefully and then nodded.

"Ok, fair enough. Because you're not fat Regina. You could even manage to gain some weight." He sounded angry about it, and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, not fat. Got it!"

Viktor frowned again, and then shook his head.

"Right, so you hungry?"

"Well I'd better be now hey, I'm not game to say I'm not." She chuckled and he grinned at her, and suddenly it didn't feel so stressful, being there with him.

He poured her a glass of wine and she sat at the counter while he finished preparing their meal.

"Thai Beef Salad," he announced as he set out bowls full of food. "I hope you like spicy food?"

"Love it." Regina smiled, and took her bowl, letting him slide it in front of her. Then he sat beside her and picked up his wine glass.

"To burying the hatchet." He smiled at her. She picked up her glass and tapped it against his.

"And not burying it in each other's skull!"

He laughed, they each took a sip, and then they started to eat.

It took her a couple of mouthfuls, but soon Regina's eyes were rolling back in her head and she was moaning.

"Oh man this is so good Viktor! Did you seriously make this yourself?"

Viktor gave her a sheepish grin, so obviously thrilled with her approval.

"I live alone, and I don't earn enough to eat take away every night. Two minute noodles get boring after a while, so… I cook."

Regina smiled at him.

"Well you've done well. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

They continued eating in silence for a while, the only sound the scraping of forks in the bowls and glasses being set back on the table. When they finally finished, the silence started to get uncomfortable again, and Viktor was cringing as he struggled to find a topic.

"You really don't want to talk about Daniel do you?" he finally said, and Regina's face fell. She shook her head, using her fork to chase a lone piece of mint around the bottom of her bowl.

"Not particularly." She replied. Then she looked up at her companion. "But you do?"

Viktor shook his head.

"Not really." He admitted. "I just… I don't know what else to talk to you about."

Regina finally speared the mint and swallowed it. Then she pushed her bowl away.

"Well why did you invite me over?" she asked him, twisting around on her stool so she was facing him.

Viktor looked at her, his gaze intense. Then he gave a shy smile.

"I hate that you're so uncomfortable around me. I never wanted that. And I know you're smart. It makes me sad that you are missing classes because you hate me so much." He stood up and grabbed the plates, carrying them to the sink.

"I don't hate you." Regina insisted, and he looked up at her in surprise.

"You sure about that? Because you seemed pretty convinced the other day."

Regina chewed her lip.

"That was the other day." She admitted. Then she inhaled. "I think it's more that I hate myself." Viktor opened his mouth, clearly to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, let me finish." She sighed, trying to gather the courage to finish her sentence. "I was so heartbroken when Daniel died. And when you showed up it hit me all again."

"I'm so sorry."

"Let me finish!" Regina glared, but softened it with a smile. Viktor nodded, topped up her wine glass, and then led her over to the sofa. She carried her glass, and sat down at one end of the lounge, her legs tucked under her. Viktor sat at the other end and watched her. "Seeing you reminded me of how sad I was when he died. But the worst part was…" she faltered, and sipped her wine, trying to buy herself some time. Then she looked at him. "The worst part was, like I said the other day, I'd actually forgotten about him and I felt so guilty." She had tears in her eyes now. "I'm such a horrible person! He was my first love and I had forgotten about him! How could I do that?"

Viktor set his wine glass down on the coffee table and moved forward, taking Regina's drink from her before he wrapped his arms around her. As soon as her head was against his chest she started to cry.

"You're not horrible Regina. You're alive." He started to stroke her hair, trying to sooth her.

Regina snuffled against him and then lifted her head to look at him.

"Did you forget him?" She asked, waiting for him to deny he ever did. It would prove how ghastly she really was.

"Honestly?"

Regina nodded.

"I've had to."

Regina blinked in surprise and pulled back out of his arms so she could look at him. His shoulders slumped.

"Regina, because I was a complete tool my baby brother, whom I was meant to love and protect, is dead. I was a wreck for so long after it happened, and I was sure my parents hated me. But do you know what they told me?"

Regina shook her head, looking so much younger than she was as she listened, her eyes wide. Viktor gave her a sad smile.

"They told me that they had already lost one son, they didn't want to lose another, and if I didn't start trying to move forward with my life they'd end up having to bury both of their children and they weren't prepared to do that." He gave a tight smile. "I still feel so fucking guilty. I hate what I did. But I've had to accept it. I've had to move on. And that's meant that I've had to let myself forget sometimes. Stop wondering what he would be doing today. It's painful and difficult and some days are better than others, but you're not a horrible person for forgetting about him Regina. You have to believe me." He placed a hand under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. "Ok?"

Regina chewed her bottom lip and then she nodded.

"I'll try." She whispered, and then she threw her arms around him again and hugged him tightly. Then she gave a weak laugh. "I'm so pathetic. I swear I'm not usually this helpless."

Viktor chuckled.

"I don't mind." He told her, his hand back in her hair, stroking her head gently. "I kind of like it."

She looked up at him again, her eyes sparkling.

"Why?"

He blushed.

"You're always so tough and together." He told her. "You always look like nothing can get to you. I guess it's kind of nice to see that you're willing to be, I don't know, weak around me? Makes me feel less pathetic."

Regina scoffed.

"Since when have you been pathetic?" she peered at him, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. Viktor snorted.

"Around you? All the time."

Regina blinked in surprise.

"I make you feel pathetic? I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not."

"Oh no," he rushed to reassure her. "No it's just… well…" his ears were red. Regina realised that when he blushed it seemed to start at his ears.

"What?" She poked him gently, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, I mean, you know I've always had a crush on you."

Regina's eyes were wide.

"What?" She squeaked, pulling back and staring at him in shock, her hands in his.

"You didn't realise that?" Viktor was cringing now.

"No I did not know that!" she hit him on the arm. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Viktor gave a short laugh.

"Um, you were dating my brother? And I thought you knew anyway. How did you not know? I thought I was so obvious."

"I thought you hated me!" Regina sat up a bit straighter, smiling shyly. Viktor frowned.

"Why did you think that?"

"You were always hanging around and getting annoyed at us making out." She pointed out. Viktor laughed.

"I was jealous!" He told her. Regina blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh man." They sat there for a bit, holding hands and looking at each other. Then she gave a shy smile. "I'm not with him anymore."

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"That's true." He moved forward a little bit, and so did she. Her heart was pounding. Was she really going to do this? He tilted his head, peering at her. Regina was worrying her lip with her teeth. "Regina?" he ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Uh huh?"

"I am going to kiss you now, ok?"

"Ok?"

Viktor smiled again, and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and then he pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. Regina smiled at him, and then she pressed close to him again, opening her mouth and letting his tongue brush against her lips.

Suddenly the intensity seemed to shoot up, his fingers were in her hair and she was gripping him close to her. It was all tongues and teeth and heavy breathing and she gradually leaned back against the sofa with Viktor laying over her.

This felt so strange. Regina was trying not to think too much about it. She just wanted to concentrate on the kissing, and the sensation of a body over hers. If she thought too much about it she might scream. What the hell was she doing? This was Viktor! She hated him didn't she?

But she didn't, not really. And if truth be told, she'd always thought he was kind of cute, when she was younger. But then she'd been with Daniel and she had been so in love, in the way only a 14 year old could be. Then, after he'd died, she'd hated Viktor with a passion. And now she was making out with him on his couch?

His hand was running down her side, easing her legs out straight, and she was clinging to him. Then he started to kiss her neck and she arched her head back, and she couldn't help but moan.

What the hell was she doing?

"You're so beautiful Regina," he was whispering. "So very beautiful."

Regina squeezed her eyes closed, wishing she could ignore the nerves she was feeling. But it was building up, and she was terrified that she was going to scream.

"Stop," she finally managed to stammer. "Please, Viktor, stop."

"What?" Viktor lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes glazed.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I can't do this."

"What?"

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears again.

"Fuck! I'm so sick of crying!" She pushed him back gently and he sat up, confused.

"Regina?"

But she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

He stood up.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered, and picked up his wine glass, draining it dry before moving back to the bench to refill it. "Forget about it."

Regina cringed. She drew her knees up under her chin and watched the older man.

"I'm sorry."

Viktor just shook his head.

"Forget about it I said." He gulped more of his wine. Then he gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not Daniel, yet again I'm losing out to a ghost."

All the guilt Regina was feeling vanished when she heard what he said.

"Excuse me?" She stood up, glaring. He turned and looked at her.

"You're rejecting me because I'm not my brother. Don't worry, you're not the first to wish I was the one that had died in that accident rather than Daniel."

It was a toss up to say who was more surprised when Regina slapped him hard across the face.

"What a complete load of bullshit!"

Viktor, his hand to his cheek, stared at her.

"Oh really?" he didn't believe her.

"Yes really!" Regina was standing there, hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. "I never thought you were a genius Viktor Whale but I didn't think you were quite that stupid."

Viktor scoffed at her.

"Well tell me then why the hell you just pushed me away?"

Regina groaned.

"Seriously? You're asking me that?"

"Yes, I'm asking you that."

Regina was back to wanting to scream.

"Because this time last week I was sure I hated you. This time three hours ago I was close to throwing up with nerves at the thought of speaking to you, and for the last few weeks I've been feeling sick with guilt about the fact that I had forgotten about Daniel. And now I'm making out with you on the sofa and wondering if you're going to take me to bed or boot me out after laughing at me for actually believing you when you said you liked me. My world is spinning so damned fast I'm getting whiplash and I'm sorry if I had a minor freak out about it!" Her voice was rising as she leaned forward, getting up in his face. "But believe me when I say that at no stage was I wishing you were Daniel. For fuck's sake, what do you take me for?"

Viktor's eyes went wider as he listened to her rant.

"I wasn't planning on kicking you out or laughing at you." He told her softly. "And believe me, I'm as surprised as you are that this happened."

Regina scowled at him.

"Well good!" She snapped, and then frowned. "Right." She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "So." She looked up at him. "Where does that leave us?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow, and then he gave her a hopeful grin.

"We could go to my room?"

Regina burst out laughing, and then immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry," She put her hand on his arm. "I wasn't laughing at that. I just…"

"It's fine." He huffed, stepping away from her and finishing his wine. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Viktor." She waited, but he didn't look at her. "Viktor!" he was ignoring her, and that was NOT on! She groaned, and then pulled off her top, tossing it at him, giggling when it landed on his head. "Viktor!"

He spun around, moving the t-shirt and staring at her.

"Regina?"

She moved closer to him.

"Viktor, take me to bed."

Viktor smirked.

"If her majesty so desires!" he put his hands on her hips.

"Oh she does. She so very does!"

"Good." He pulled her close and crushed his mouth to hers, his hand running down over her arse, pulling her flush against him.

Regina searched inside herself and was relieved. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but she didn't feel so damned terrified about it all anymore.

She'd wait until the morning for that. She could take a leaf out of Graham's book – postpone the guilt and enjoy the moment. That could work.


	41. Debauchery the Board Game

Once Chapelier led Emma into his house he took her bag and set it down by the door. Then he walked through to the kitchen and she had little choice but to follow him. 

“Tea?” he moved straight to the cupboard, pulling out an old tea pot and some cups. Emma snorted as she pulled herself up onto a stool. 

“Oh yeah, because nothing says seduction like a cup of tea.” she scoffed, and he finally looked at her, his eyes smouldering. 

“In the right hands,” he informed her “anything can be a seduction.” 

Emma smirked.

“Ok then. Prove it!” 

Chapelier gave her the wickedest grin. 

“You are such a brave thing aren’t you.” His tone of voice made Emma feel like maybe bravery was another word for stupidity. She wasn’t sure how to react, so she went with a shrug. 

“If you say so.” 

He just smirked at her and went back to making a pot of tea. 

She started to swing her legs as she watched him work. She wasn’t sure she’d ever admit it out loud, but he did manage to make it look sexy, carefully measuring out the tea leaves and adding the boiling water. It was the way he focused so intently on what he was doing. 

She wondered what it would be like to be the complete focus of his attention like that, and she found herself actually just a little bit jealous of a teapot. She snorted at that thought, and he lifted his gaze. 

“Swan?” 

“Nothing,” she blushed, and tried not to giggle. He watched her for a moment longer and then returned his attention to the making of the tea. Satisfied, he left it to brew as he gathered things from the cupboard.

“Honey?” 

Emma blinked at him.

“Yes darling?” She teased, and he rolled his eyes, clearly trying not to laugh. He held up the jar of honey. it wasn’t something he’d bought from a shop. It looked like it was made of crystal. Over the top, like everything else in the house, like everything about him. 

“Do you want honey?” 

Her breath caught.

“You sound like you’re planning on putting that somewhere other than in my tea!” She blurted out, wishing her voice sounded more seductive even as she blushed at her stupid comment. But his eyes lit up. 

“If you only knew!” He murmured, and she stared at him. Then she sat up straight. 

“Go on then!” 

He peered at her,and she was swept up in the intensity of his stare. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. So she just sat there. 

“Emma.” His voice carried a warning, and she found herself slipping from the stool and unbuttoning her shirt before she even realised what she was doing. 

“Much better.” He nodded his approval and she blushed, feeling far too proud of the fact she had pleased him. What the hell? Why was it such a wonderful feeling to do what he wanted? 

He still had the honey in one hand, and a honey drizzler in the other. He moved around the bench to stand near her and Emma couldn’t help a shiver. 

“Cold?” he asked her, and she shook her head, her mouth open just a little and her eyes filled with wonder. “Good.” He nodded quickly. “Take off your jeans and lie back on the table.” 

Again, she obeyed him straight away and he had to admit he was a little surprised about it, but he wasn’t about to argue with it. 

She was wearing a bright blue bra and yellow knickers. They matched in the sense that they were both cotton and probably from the same line, but there was something about the fact that she wasn’t in lingerie that turned him on. Was it bad that he liked being reminded that she was a teenager?

As she settled back on the table he had to force his brain to stop working. He didn’t do love, or romance. He liked things hard and fast and dirty and forbidden, it was safer that way. And so he liked the fact that Emma seemed interested in him. What could be more forbidden than screwing a school girl? 

Much safer that way.

Emma had her legs hanging off the table and she was leaning back on her elbows. 

“Like this?” She asked him, and he let his gaze drag over her. He bit back a smirk when he saw a slightly darker patch on the front of her knickers. Good to know she was already enjoying herself. 

“That’s perfect.” he told her, and stepped closer. “Now, what was it you were saying about honey?” He dipped the honey drizzler into the pot and slowly dragged it around, before looking at Emma and waiting for her response.

Emma’s breath caught.

“I said it sounded like you wanted to put it somewhere other than my tea.” her voice was wispy, breathless, and Chapelier smirked with pride. 

“Yes indeed.” He lifted up the drizzler and held it over Emma’s body. The honey streamed down, a long golden ribbon running from his hand to the valley between her breasts. She flinched when she felt it against her skin, and he gradually moved his hand so the honey trailed down over her body. “Beautiful.” He murmured, and she just lay there, her breath coming harder and faster. 

“What are you going to do now?” she asked him, but he didn’t reply. He just let the honey trail off and then dipped the drizzler back into the pot to gather more of the syrup. Then he moved his hand so the honey spread over the tops of her thighs. 

There was a part of Emma that wanted to giggle at the surrealism of lying on her Maths teacher’s table as he painted her with honey, but she managed to suppress it to just a shudder. It was strange, and bizarre, but like so many things he did, it was erotic as hell. 

When he’d dipped the honey three times into the pot and Emma was covered in a golden skin, he finally set the honey down and stepped between her legs. 

“I think, now, I might paint.” he told her, and slipped off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Then he rolled up the sleeves on his grey silk shirt and flexed his hands. Finally, he placed one finger against Emma’s breast bone and started to trace patterns in the honey. 

He stood there for what felt like an eternity, just drawing swirls and spirals in the honey that coated her. Emma’s breathing started to pick up, and she wanted to say something, anything, but she wasn’t going to break this strange spell of silence. 

The only sound was his soft murmurs as he drew his patterns, and Emma really was starting to think she should make a noise. But then, without warning, he dipped his head down and dragged his tongue along the top of her thigh, pulling the honey into his mouth, and she groaned so damned loudly he just lifted his head and smirked at her. 

He’d stopped drawing now. Now he was tasting the honey, and Emma was going to melt. 

Just as there had been no rhyme or reason to the patterns he’d drawn, there seemed to be no method to the madness of his licks. He tasted the honey against her ribs, and then dragged his tongue against the edge of her bra. He spent an inordinate amount of time digging out the honey from her belly button and she’d never realised that her navel was a bloody erogenous zone! What he didn’t do, however, was taste anywhere that was covered by fabric. Bastard!

He was leaning over her, lapping at the honey between her breasts, when she finally reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“So soft.” she murmured, and he lifted his gaze.

“So sticky!” he replied, and tasted a final patch of honey against her neck before he straightened up. His shirt looked ruined, dark with honey, and Emma wasn’t sure if he would get mad at her for it or not. 

“So not sorry!” she teased, and he just tilted his head and held out his hands to pull her back up to a sitting position. 

“Tea?” he asked, and turned back to go to the teapot. He refilled the kettle and then collected the honey, returning it to the cupboard. 

Emma just watched him, not really sure how she was meant to respond. She glanced at the clock and suppressed a gasp. After being the focus of his attention for half an hour with the honey, now he seemed to have forgotten she was there. She frowned and went to stand up, but as she moved she felt her skin stick to more skin and she cringed. 

“Oh so sticky!” 

Chapelier glanced over at her. 

“Oh I’m sorry Miss Swan, did I not clean you as well as you desired?” 

She stared at him. Every single fucking word he said was a turn on! He could seriously read the telephone directory and she’d need to change her knickers! 

“I’m still a bit dirty.” She felt like a bumbling fool, but his eyes just grew dark. 

“Oh I hope so.” he murmured, and then he added water to the teapot and finally poured out two cups. He carried them both around to Emma and handed her one. “Sex is a messy business Miss Swan. All sorts of bodily fluids are exchanged after all.” He was standing so close to her, and she could feel his words as breaths on her neck. 

“And tea,” Emma wasn’t sure why she blurted that out, but she did, holding up her cup, and he blinked at her in surprise before he chuckled and stepped back slightly.

“And tea,” he agreed, and held his cup up as in a toast. Then he took a sip and she did as well, scrunching her face up at the taste. 

“Needs honey.” she announced, and then she smirked. “Things taste better with honey, right Mr Chapelier?” 

He had been smiling until he heard what she called him and he squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Please not here.” he told her. Then he looked at her. “My name is Jefferson, and despite what some of the others on staff say, I am NOT a Jeff. But what is it you call me? The Mad Hatter?” 

Emma’s eyes went wide.

“How did you know that?” she whimpered and he just snorted. 

“For a start, you’re not subtle.” He looked her up and down to reinforce what he was saying. She was standing in his kitchen in her honey stained underwear. Subtlety had gone out the window. “And you’re not the first. It was a name at university as well.” 

She had pouted when she had realised that she hadn't been original in coming up with the name, but to hear that his uni friends had used it somehow mollified her. 

“So you want me to call you Hatter?” she asked him as she went to fetch the honey back from the cupboard, giggling as she drizzled some into her tea. 

“As long as you don’t call me Mr Chapelier you can call me whatever you want.” he replied, sipping her tea. Then he moved over to a ladder-back chair by the table. 

“Daddy?” Emma giggled, and he peered at her. 

“Hmm, perhaps not.” he informed her, and she blushed as she walked over to him. 

“Hatter it is.” She promised. Then she stood in front of him, drinking in the view of him there in his honey stained shirt and dark trousers, looking so bloody sexy she wanted to die. She sipped her tea, smiled because now it was sweet enough, and then she gathered her courage and moved to sit on his lap, facing him, her legs by his sides and a grin on her face. “So, Hatter, what other bodily fluids are we going to be sharing tonight?” 

His eyebrow had been raising as she took up her position on his legs, and he took a moment to reply. Then he sipped his tea and gave her another wicked smile. 

“Any and all that you want to share.” He informed her. Then he tilted his head to look closely into her eyes. “Tell me Emma, how much have you done, and how much do you want to do?” 

Emma chewed her lip as she considered his question. 

“Honestly?” 

“Honesty works.”

“More than some, less than others.” 

She felt quite proud of that response. The Hatter looked less impressed. 

“Details Miss Swan.” he prompted. She sighed, her shoulders slumping, and she sipped her tea as she thought about how to answer. 

“I lost my virginity to Neal Cassidy when we were 14,” she started, and he snorted in shock, splattering tea over her chest. “FUCK!” 

“I’m sorry,” he quickly pressed his lips to her chest, to lick the tea from her breast bone. 

“That’s ok,” her reply was a little breathless. “I don’t mind you spilling things on me if you lick them up!” 

He lifted his head and gave her another of those wickedly enigmatic smirks and she wished she knew what the hell he was thinking. 

“Good to know.” He replied, and then settled back, nodding to let her continue the story. 

“So which was the shocking part?” She asked him, carefully sipping her tea. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, perched as she was on his knees so they each had space to maneuver their cups. “The fact that I was 14 or the fact that it was with Neal?” 

“Honestly?” he asked her.

“Honesty works,” she teased and he just glared at her, still smirking. 

“Honestly I’m not sure which is more shocking. Are you still with him?” 

Emma shuddered.

“No way!” She insisted. Then she blushed. “Well, not really.” 

“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow, and she hit him on the shoulder. 

“I have needs,” she tried to defend herself and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And he can satisfy those needs?” His tone left it clear that he didn’t believe that was possible. She pouted at him.

“Sometimes he can.” She told him. “I mean, ok, so maybe he’s not the world’s greatest lover but I doubt I am either, and for a long time there I didn’t know what else there was to do.” 

Sensing that she was only just barely hiding her offence, he gave her a gentle smile and took her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her hand.

“My apologies my Lady Swan,” he gazed at her. “I meant no disrespect.” 

“Yes you did.” Emma grinned. “But it’s ok. I forgive you. But what’s with the Lady Swan routine? Sometimes you say the craziest things.”

“Well you don’t call me the Sane Hatter now do you?” he was much better at hiding his hurt feelings. Emma just giggled and they sipped their tea. 

“Anybody else?” he wanted to hear her story, he needed to know just how much of a bastard he was going to bed tonight. 

“Oh of course.” Emma said. “A few guys from the football team, because they kind of expect it. A guy down the street because it was a party and we were bored.” She drank the last of her tea and she had the most delightful expression on her face. Clearly she had a secret that she considered so wonderful. 

“And?” he encouraged her, finishing his tea and setting his cup on the table. 

“And recently, an older woman.” she paused, wondering how he would respond. She expected him to be aroused, but he just nodded, grinning like he already knew.

“Ah yes, the lovely Red.” 

Emma pulled back so fast she would have landed on the floor if he hadn’t grabbed her, his hands at her waist. 

“How the fuck did you know about that?” 

“Ruby and I are friends.” he informed her. “And she’s rubbish at keeping secrets when she’s drunk.” 

Emma’s eyes went wide.

“Oh shit!” 

“Oh don’t worry my dear Lady Swan,” he spread his fingers over her sides and even in her panic she could feel the warmth of his flesh. “She won't say anything to anybody that could get her in trouble, and you’re safe too.” 

Emma’s gaze narrowed.

“Is that why you figured I was a safe bet?” she didn’t want him to stop holding her, but she was a bit angry as well. “I’ve done one teacher so I would do another?” 

She was good at misplaced indignation when she wanted to be. It was one thing to want to screw all the staff, but she didn’t want anybody to know about it. 

He shook his head.

“I admit that hearing you were willing to do what you did with Red was both a positive and a negative.” He told her, having the sense to realise that he needed to be gentle here. His tone wasn’t flamboyant, he was calm as he spoke to her, his hands still at her waist. “I’ve been attracted to you for a while, but told myself that you were untouchable, because you’re my student. When I heard you’d been with Ruby I decided that maybe it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing, but it also meant that maybe you were gay and not interested in me.” 

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Not gay,” she said. “Not completely straight either.” She gave a shy smile. “I say I’m bifabulous.” 

He laughed at that, and the motion rocked her closer to him. 

“Bifabulous.” he beamed at her. “I like that. I think I need a badge that says that.” 

Emma’s eyes were wide.

“You want to be bifabulous too?” 

“Darling I already am!” he grinned and Emma chewed her lip. Then she grinned at him. 

“Yay! We can have a club!” Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. “Honey can be our club food!” 

Then she pulled back, blushing, and set her cup down on the table. She looked at the man in front of her, not sure now what was going to happen. He seemed so in control and it was unnerving, even though it was delightful. What the hell was she letting herself in for?


	42. Clean Up

"We need to clean you up." The Hatter announced suddenly, and Emma pouted.

"I thought you liked me a little bit dirty." 

"Oh trust me, I do," he reassured her, with his wicked smile. "But let's clean up this sticky mess before I get you dirty again, yeah?" Then he applied pressure to her hips, encouraging her to stand. She didn't want to move, but the feeling of her skin sticking to itself was strange, to say the least. So she did as he encouraged and got to her feet. 

"Do i get another tongue bath?" She couldn't hide her enthusiastic tone but he just gave a dark chuckle. 

"Not yet, later." And he took her hand in his and led her out of the kitchen. "So my parents come from a long line of old money." He explained as they moved through halls filled with artwork and sculptures that the artist in Emma realised were likely to be priceless. 

"Uh huh?" 

He glanced at her, his gaze intense. 

"So the house is, well, extensive." 

He almost seemed embarrassed about it all, and Emma gave a confused smile.

"It looks lovely." She felt like she had to reassure him. He paused, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then pushed open a door.

"It has its benefits," he told her as he led her into a room. "Such as an indoor pool and a large spa." Then he stepped aside so she could see the beautiful view in front of her. 

Emma gasped as she took in her surroundings. The room was dark, lit only by the shimmering glow of lights beneath the water level, and what looked like fairy lights around the room. There was the soft rumble of bubbles in a spa, and steam rising, making the whole room look magical. It was amazing, and Emma was struck speechless. 

"There are more lights," he told her, and flicked a switch, bathing the room in gentle light. "I could make it brighter if you'd like?"

"It's perfect!" Emma said in a rush and Chapelier chuckled softly. He had moved to stand behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. 

"Care for a soak?" He asked, and let her go, his hand still in hers, as he moved over to the spa. 

"I didn't bring my bikini." She smiled, and he just gave her a Cheshire Cat grin. 

"So get naked." Then he let her go and undid his shirt, letting it drop on to the bench against the wall. Chapellier always looked so well dressed, with his silk shirts and tailored trousers. But he always wore Converse boots , and it was one of the things that had led to Emma calling him the mad Hatter. 

That and his general craziness. 

Now he was standing in front of her, his back to her, his shirt off, as he undid the laces on his boots, yellow this time, and for some reason Emma felt like it was sexier than any strip show she might see. 

It wasn't until he turned back to her and undid his belt that she remembered that she needed to get undressed as well. She didn't know if he was really going to get completely naked, but she figured that if she was, he might be encouraged to copy her. So she quickly undid her bra and stepped out of her knickers, soaked with honey and arousal. He wasn't really watching her, not until she stood in front of him completely naked, and then he gave her a slow, sexy gaze, grinning at her.

"Oh my lady you truly are a vision, you look good enough to eat." Then he stepped out of his trousers and underwear. Emma's breath caught in her throat. He was hard, his erection sticking up proudly in front of him, but his voice was as calm as ever. She wasn't used to that. She wasn't used to men (boys) being able to take their time or show restraint. 

He was so bloody beautiful. 

"You invited me to dinner," she didn't know where this confidence came from. "I didn't realise that i was both the meal and the dinner plate, but please, don't let me stop you." It was clearly the right thing to say because he beamed at her and then pressed his body close.

"I don't mind if I do." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. Then he licked her neck and she couldn't help but moan, tilting her head to give him more space. His hands roamed over her body and she could feel his erection had against her belly, but he didn't seem in a rush. He was busy tasting her neck, and sucking her skin. She was going to end up covered on love bites at this rate, she could feel his teeth worrying at her flesh, and she had a sudden longing to just be consumed by him. She had a flash of a dream almost, where he was a vampire (no sparkles, thank you very much!) and she was his victim. She gasped as she clung to him, so desperately needy. 

Finally he lifted his head and she half expected to see blood dripping from his mouth. Not that he had hurt her, or broken the skin, but she could understand now why people thought that vampires were so sexual. 

"You're going to need to wear a scarf for a few days." He sounded not at all apologetic as he surveyed his handiwork. Emma just shrugged, glad that they were still clinging to one another. She wasn't sure she could stand on her own. Chapellier seemed to understand. "Come on, let's get into the water, get you cleaned up."

"And then we can work on getting me dirty again?" She asked hopefully. He smirked at her.

"Your wish is my command."

They walked the few steps to the spa and and Emma's sigh of contentment as they settled in the water made the Hatter chuckle. He sat down on a bench in the water and gathered Emma into his arms, holding her close to him. She rested on his lap, sitting sideways so she could curl up in his arms, her head on his shoulder. The water was warm, bubbling around them, and she was sure she didn't ever want to move.

"I can't believe you have this in your house." She told him, forcing her eyes to stay open. She could feel his chuckle vibrate through her body.

"You'd be surprised at what I have in this house." 

She lifted her head and gazed at him.

"And yet again, you make everything you say sound positively filthy!" 

His laugh this time was much louder, and then he hugged her close, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I am so glad." He held her close for a while, and then he shifted around. "I need to get you clean, let you soak, before we move on." 

Emma grinned, awash with anticipation. Then she slipped from his arms and let the water hold her up as she stretched out. 

"You do realise that now I know you have this here I may just move in don't you?"

She tried not to sound nervous as she spoke. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was floating in the water, her hands holding on to the bench. She was afraid of the expression she might see on his face, 

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," his voice sounded a bit stilted, but then he slipped his hands around her waist and gathered her back to him. "I certainly like the idea of you being around." 

Emma blinked at him in surprise, and blushed. Why the hell was she so silly around him? Blushes? Seriously? But he just smiled at her and pressed a kiss softly to her forehead. He pulled her back into his lap and then gathered her close to him. It was so comfortable there, she could have fallen asleep.

But that wasn't why she was there. She wasn't there for cuddles and comfort, and he was not her father (a good thing, considering they were both naked). She was there so he could screw her into next week, and make her forget her own name, that was the deal wasn't it? So rather than letting herself feel nurtured and protected, she needed to focus on the passion. She tried to rub herself against him, and she started kissing his neck. He started to respond, and while she hoped he was a little disappointed at her change of behaviour, maybe he was relieved as well. This was safer, this was what they were meant to be doing. 

"I think I'm clean again." She murmured, and then twisted around so she could side astride him. "Is it time to get me dirty again?" 

She rocked her hips as she settled on to his lap again, facing him. He gave her a slow, sexy smile, and she ignored the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'd say it is." He kissed her neck, and it struck Emma as strange that they both seemed to avoid kissing on the lips. "But let's get out of here first." He eased her back, but she didn't want to move.

"Don't you want me to take care of you?." She rocked against him again and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Later," he stood up and she had to stand as well. "Tonight is about you. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Emma stared at him, and then smiled, holding him close again as they stood up. 

"Sounds like you're going to spoil me." 

"You sound surprised." 

She looked into his eyes. 

"Spoiling isn't really something teenage boys do." She admitted, and then stepped away from him so she could climb out of the spa. Chapellier moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well it IS something that men do. Good men at least." He kissed the top of her head again and then guided her over to where there were towels sitting on shelves. He wrapped a huge towel around her and she snuggled into the softness of it. He dried himself off, his eyes on her, and she smiled coyly up at him.

"I think I like being spoiled." She said shyly and he frowned briefly.

"This isn't spoiling you Emma, this is common courtesy." Then he reached out and pulled her closer to him. "The spoiling comes later." He flashed her a cheeky grin and murmured in her ear. "And you will too. Come later that is." Then he winked at her, licked her neck, and let her go so she could finish drying off. 

Emma was pretty sure that she'd never stop grinning.


	43. No time for regrets

"You HAVE done this before haven't you?"

Regina peered at Viktor as he walked her to his bedroom.

"What exactly?" 

Viktor looked pained.

"Sex." It looked like it hurt him to say the word. Regina stopped and if he hadn't been holding her hand he may not have stumbled. 

"No Viktor," she drawled. "I'm a virgin and I figured I'd finally lose it on a whim!" 

"This is a whim for you?" Viktor looked so hurt. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't come over here planning to fuck you." She replied. Viktor opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. So he shut his lips with a smack, confused at what to say next. Regina, sure she was getting soft, took pity on him. She squeezed his hand and then kept walking towards the bedroom. She sat on his bed and took his other hand, making him stand between her legs.

"I lost my virginity to Daniel," she explained. "And before you say anything, I'm not about to compare you to a 14 year old."

Viktor let go of her hands and slumped down on the bed beside her.

"My brother had sex at 14?" 

Regina chuckled and patted his hand.

"How old were you?" She asked and he spluttered.

"Older than that!" 

Regina grinned and gave Viktor a kiss on the cheek.

“Remember Viktor, it’s not a competition.” 

Viktor didn’t look all that convinced, and Regina had to suppress another sigh. Her shirt was back in the lounge room, she may as well keep stripping off. Although if the only way to get his attention was going to be to remove items of clothing she’d better hope that she never had any questions in Science class! 

She stood up, but as she was about to undo her jeans she froze, and Viktor looked at her.

“What is it? What’s happened now?” He tried to sound gentle. “Whiplash again?” 

Regina cringed.

“What happens when we’re at school? Are you going to get in trouble for this?” She wasn’t sure why it mattered now, when she wasn’t concerned about Graham, and she didn’t want to think about the fact that it DID matter. 

Viktor shrugged and stood up as well, his hands on her hips. He kissed her softly on her forehead before pulling her gently against him, his hips flush with hers.

“Let me worry about that Regina, it’s not your problem ok?” 

Sure they would have to work out a way to deal with it all, but he wasn’t going to add more stress to Regina’s life. 

Regina gave a small smile and kissed him again. 

“You’re gonna take care of me then?” She smiled up at him, looking through her lashes. He nodded, smiling back at her.

“For as long as you’ll let me.” Then he kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her. 

Regina was rather proud of the fact she managed to suppress her cringe. Yes she wanted to do this with Viktor, even though it was surprising. But what about Robin? 

Oh man she really needed to forget about everything and just feel. 

And to be honest she was actually starting to feel pretty damned good. Viktor had started kissing down her neck, his hands running down her sides, and she couldn’t help but press a little closer to him, her fingers pulling at his shirt. Regina tilted her head and her eyes drifted closed. This was good. Maybe this could work. Maybe she and Viktor could make a go of it. After all, he had less baggage than Robin, or rather they shared the same baggage. No former wife and son, although Roland was so perfect.

Dammit, she was over thinking things. She really needed to focus on Graham’s policy of postponing the guilt. 

She decided she needed to take a more active role in this seduction, so she pulled back and then started kissing Viktor’s lips, her fingers hooking through the runners on his jeans. She pressed her body close to his, and massaged her tongue against his. 

“God I want you Regina,” he managed to moan between kisses and Regina beamed at him. 

“Then have me.” She started to undo his shirt as he tried to keep kissing her, and she just kept smiling at him. He finally reached around to unhook her bra and she shimmed out of it, but before she could push his now open shirt off his shoulders he dipped his head and started to nuzzle at her breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple. Regina couldn’t help her soft moan. She slipped her fingers through his hair, holding him close even as she kept rocking her hips against his. 

“You are so beautiful, you have always been so beautiful.” Viktor started to kiss her other breast now, and Regina started gently scratching his back, finally managing to get his shirt off him without him having to lift his head. He didn’t want to let go of her, but at least he had the sense to release her long enough for her to get that blasted shirt off and toss it across the room. Then she stepped back again and smirked at him. She walked backwards to the bed, her hands back at his hips, and she dragged him with her. His eyes were hungry and Regina found that the voice in her head telling her this was a good idea didn’t need to sound so insistent any more. 

This really could work. Honest. 

When they reached the bed Regina quickly finished undoing her jeans and pushed them down, shimming her hips a little, just for that extra bit of spice, and sat on the bed, back against the wall and clad only in a pair of black lace knickers. 

Regina ALWAYS liked to wear sexy underwear. Didn’t matter if she thought anybody would see them or not, it was something her mother had told her (when Cora had been rather drunk one evening). Sexy lingerie always made you feel better. 

Clearly Viktor approved, and he crawled onto the bed, kneeling between her legs, his hands running down her sides again as he just looked at her.

“So fucking beautiful.” 

Regina actually blushed, and her breathing started to pick up as she waited to see what his next move would be. He leaned forward and pressed kisses against her belly, his fingers hooking through the sides of her knickers as he dragged them down her thighs, shifting around so she could kick them off the end of the bed. Then he started to kiss his way up her leg, his fingers dragging against her flesh as he worked his way from her shin, over her knee, and all the way to her thigh. Then he glanced up at her as he hovered below her belly.

“Do you mind?” He nodded slightly at her cunt and she grinned.

“Knock yourself out!” She cringed as soon as she spoke, thinking never had she said anything quite so stupid, but Viktor just chuckled and lowered his head.

It was difficult to not draw comparisons between Viktor and Graham, but Regina was determined to enjoy this. So she pushed aside the longing to feel a beard against her thighs and instead concentrate on just how wonderful it felt as Viktor licked her like an ice cream. Long, slow drags of his tongue along the length of her slit, a swirl of his tongue against her clit, and soon Regina was moaning, her hips rocking into his face. 

Viktor spread her lips with his fingers, his tongue pressing deeper into her as he kept murmuring how fucking beautiful she was and how he’d always wanted to do this to her. Regina slipped her fingers through his hair again, trying hard not to clench her thighs tight around his ears. He was sucking and nibbling and licking and thrusting and grinding his crotch against the bed as he brought her so close to an orgasm. 

And then, just as she was about to tumble over that delightful cliff into bliss, he stopped.

“What the fuck?” 

He just chuckled at her as he slipped two fingers into her, thrusting slowly in and out. 

“I want to be inside you when you come, beautiful.” He told her and she narrowed her gaze.

“Well get the fuck out of your jeans and get in me then Science boy!” 

Viktor feigned offence, but he still undid his jeans one handed. 

“There are condoms in my top drawer,” he nodded towards the bedside table. Regina was about to reach over and grab them but then he curled his fingers inside her and she closed her eyes, moaning loudly.

“Oh fuck I’m so fucking close, get your own fucking condoms you bastard.” 

Viktor chuckled, pulled out his fingers, sucked them into his mouth, and then finished stripping off, before grabbing a condom and slipping it on. 

“Hurry the fuck up!” Regina growled.

“Damn you get a potty mouth when you’re denied!” 

Regina just glared at him, and he took his position above her, his knees between her legs. 

“You ready beautiful?” 

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Get. In. Me!” She hissed at him, and then gasped as he thrust into her. “Oh holy fucking God!” She was more than a little embarrassed at just how needy she sounded, but it was all his fault, for taunting her for so bloody long! 

“Oh fuck you feel incredible.” Viktor was moving slowly, pushing into her and gradually withdrawing. “Does this feel good Regina?” 

“Uh huh!” Regina could barely speak, she had been so turned on before he even started and now she was reveling in just how lovely and full she felt. He wasn’t as long as Graham, but he had a wonderful thickness that felt fantastic. 

Viktor dropped his head against her neck and started sucking the flesh beneath her ear. Regina dug her nails into his arse, pulling him closer as she wrapped her legs around him. She was bucking her hips up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, and gasping for breath as he kept driving into her. 

“God you’re amazing Regina,” He switched sides, having given her a hickey on one side of the neck and working on another. 

“Uh huh.” Regina just grunted forced her eyes open. Then she smirked and decided to mix things up a bit. “You with me?” 

Before he could answer, she twisted them around so Viktor was on his back and she could kneel over him. rising and falling above him. 

Viktor’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He reached up and started to play with her breasts. As Regina rose and fell she rocked forward as well, letting his pubic hair rub against her clit. But it wasn’t quite enough.

“Touch my clit, rub me.” She ordered him, and he raised an eyebrow. She fixed him with a glare and he chuckled, before he slipped his hand between them, trying to get her off. She had been so close that it didn’t take much and she was moaning so loudly he was sorry he lived alone. He would have liked to have somebody overhear the sexy sounds coming from her lips. 

As soon as her walls started to clench around him he realised he was getting close as well, and he twisted them around again, forcing Regina onto her back so he could lift up one of her legs. He started to kiss the inside of her leg as he drove harder into her, and she howled as her orgasm shot through her, starting low in her belly and spreading along her limbs. Viktor’s own release followed soon after, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

“Fuck!” He finally collapsed against her, his head resting beside hers on the pillow. “That was fucking incredible.” 

Regina couldn’t help but giggle.

“And you say I have a potty mouth!” She teased, and he just poked his tongue out at her. She immediately sucked his tongue into her mouth, her eyes wide in laughter. He turned it into a kiss and then, with a sigh, rolled over, his now limp cock slipping out of her. 

They lay on their backs as they tried to control their breathing, before Viktor sat up and dealt with the condom. Once he was tidied up again he lay back down beside Regina and kissed her shoulder, his hand resting on her belly.

“Thank you,” She murmured, and he lifted his head to look at her.

“I should be thanking you.” He told her. “That was…” 

Regina just smiled, but she couldn’t reply. She was desperately trying to postpone the guilt. 

Viktor was looking at her and she was terrified he could read her mind. It wasn’t that she regretted it, not really. But everything was so bloody confusing now. 

But then Viktor started to giggle and she glared at him.

“What is it?” 

“I gave you two love bites,” he explained. “One on either side of your neck.” Regina’s hands flew up to her neck as she gave him a filthy look. “You look like Frankenstein’s monster, with the bolts in your neck!” 

Regina shot out of bed and rushed to the mirror.

“You’re a dick!” She told him as she twisted her head, staring at his handiwork. 

“You like my dick!” He told her, sitting up and watching her. Regina just stared.

“I like the one between your legs,” She muttered. “Not the one on your fucking shoulders!” 

Viktor burst out laughing and got up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. 

“You’re still beautiful.” He smiled at her in the mirror, and she just shrugged. 

“Yeah well.” she blushed. “You’re still a dick!” 

“Ahh,” Viktor turned her around to look into her eyes. “But I’m your dick, so what do you think of that?” 

Regina really hoped the flash of horror she felt wasn’t visible on her face.


	44. Neal's Friday night

While Emma and Regina were off with their various dates, Neal had time to kill. His head was still spinning at the thought of what they had planned, and he was curious about how he was going to manage it all. The thought of actually doing those things with the teachers was a head spin.

He pulled out the copy of the faculty list and looked at the names assigned to him. On the one hand it seemed so … clinical. But he had to admit he did like the idea as well. Ms Mulan was so bloody hot, and Tink, the art teacher, was a babe. Crazy as a March Hare, but a babe. 

He had NO idea how he was going to do anything with Ms Blanchard and Coach Nolan. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to do anything with Coach Nolan. He didn’t know if he even was interested in guys, although he had fucked a woman once that had been all about fingering him in the arse. She had been one of his mother’s friends, and had decided she wanted to ‘educate’ Neal. It had been quite the experience, and the first time he’d felt her press her thumb against his arse he’d freaked out. But eventually he could see the benefit, and he was pretty damn sure he’d never cum so hard in his life than the time she’d stuck a plug in him.

But he still wasn’t sure that he wanted to do anything with Coach Nolan . 

He had decided that he’d go shoot some hoops. Watching the game the night before had stirred more than just his hormones. He missed playing Basketball. It had just kind of fallen by the wayside, and last night he’d remembered just how much fun it could be. So he had taken himself down to the courts not far from his house and decided he’d see how his three-pointers were going. He used to be a point-guard, and a good one too, and it had only been a couple of years. 

As he drew closer he heard the sound of a basketball hitting the ground, and he frowned. He’d thought he might be on his own, and was looking forward to the thinking time. But as he drew closer he figured that maybe he could work it to his advantage. Perhaps he could challenge whomever it was to a bit of one-on-one. Shooting hoops was all well and good, but getting to play against a stranger provided that extra bit of a challenge. 

Then he saw who it was that was shooting hoops and he couldn’t help but smirk. This day was suddenly looking very very good!

“Hey Ms Mulan!” 

The Chinese woman caught the ball that had just rebounded off the backboard and turned to face the newcomer.

“Cassidy” She nodded, and then spotted his basketball. “You here to shoot some hoops?” 

Neal nodded as he drew closer. 

“Suddenly remembered the appeal of B-Ball,” he grinned. “Figured I’d see how out of shape I was.”

“Not that out of shape .” the teacher murmured, looking Neal up and down, but when he quirked an eyebrow at her and asked her what she had said, she just shook her head and gave him a tight smile. “So, want some one-on-one?”

“Oh man if you only knew!” Now it was Neal’s turn to mutter. Then he dropped his water bottle and basketball down on the ground by the side of the court as they both headed to the centre line. Ms Mulan stood there, looking at him for a moment, and then she was off like a shot, dribbling around him and racing down the court to the hoop. Neal was caught off guard at first, stunned at how quickly she was moving. But his brain caught up soon enough, and he was off and running, trying to intercept her. 

They were well matched, and he was able to get the ball off her almost as many times as he wasn’t. The score was 15 to 13, in the teacher’s favour, and they had paused to have a drink, both of them grinning and panting. 

“You’re not bad Cassidy,” Ms Mulan didn’t give praise often, and Neal grinned at her. 

“You’re not bad yourself Teach!” He groaned. “Damn getting hot though.” He pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. 

It wasn’t until he saw the look on Mulan’s face that he realised maybe his actions might be misconstrued. 

Sort of. 

He had pulled off his shirt because he was hot, not because he was trying to seduce her. He was covered in sweat and he wasn’t sure that he could even convince her to look twice at him without him plying her with alcohol or saying he was dying or something . He blushed and was almost going to pull his top back on, when she put her hands to the hem of her own top and pulled it up, revealing a black crop top underneath. 

“True! It’s getting very hot!” She didn’t make eye contact as she dropped her own t-shirt on the ground. Instead she gulped down some more water, letting some spill down her chest, and then she grabbed the ball from Neal and jogged back onto the court.

Somehow it seemed there was more touching as they played, more brushes with her hands as she grabbed at the ball, more nudges with her body, just more of everything. 

It took a bit but Neal caught up again. He didn’t really believe she was flirting with him, but if she wanted to get a bit touchy feely, well he was not going to complain. 

Eventually the sun set and it was too dark to really see so clearly what they were doing. The score lay at 32 to 29, still in Mulan’s favour, and she dropped to the grass by the side of the court, gasping for breath. 

“Damn that was a workout!” 

Neal sat down beside her and lay back, looking up at the stars.

“Always fun to get hot and sweaty with a beautiful woman!” he quipped, and tried not to cringe as he tensed his muscles, sure he had just ruined everything and was about to get punched. 

But instead the teacher lay back and then rolled onto her side, resting her head on her bent arm and placing her other hand on Neal’s chest. 

“I can think of other ways that might be more fun.” 

Neal’s eyes widened as he stared at the woman beside him.

“Huh?”

Oh man, how fucking eloquent! Neal squeezed his eyes closed as he tried not to scream at his own patheticness. 

Mulan just sighed and lay back down, moving her hand from his.

“Sorry,” she was looking up at the stars. “That was out of line.”

Neal rolled over now, on his side, as he looked at the woman beside him.

“It really wasn’t.” he shuffled a little closer. His hand was hovering over her belly, and he desperately wanted to touch her, but he didn’t know if he would survive. Surely she would kill him? 

She looked up at him, and he wished he could read her mind.

“You’re my student, I’m your teacher, and it’s really not appropriate, me being attracted to you.” She had lifted her head slightly to speak to him but then she dropped back onto the grass. “Besides, you have a girlfriend.” 

Neal frowned and loomed over her, his hand on her far hip. 

“First of all, I don’t care about you being my teacher. You’re hot and I respect you, that’s enough for me. And secondly, what the hell do you mean I have a girlfriend? I’m single!” 

Ms Mulan narrowed her gaze.

“What about Emma Swan?” 

Neal’s eyes bulged again.

“Emma? No way!” he laughed. “We used to be together, but we broke up years ago.” He chewed his lip. “We catch up sometimes, when we’re, well, when we have an itch to scratch. But we’re not a couple, not at all. She’s actually after somebody else.” He chuckled. “A few somebody elses to be honest.” 

Ms Mulan raised an eyebrow. She had put her hand on Neal’s, holding it still at his hip. 

“And you’re OK with that?” she asked as he seemed to move closer to her. 

“I’m fine with it.” He grinned, lowering his head slightly. “I love Ems, she’s like my best friend, but that’s it. At the moment I have my sights set on somebody else entirely.” 

“Who’s that?” Their lips were almost brushing against one another as they whispered. 

“I’ll give you three guesses.” Neal smirked, and then pressed his lips to hers, swallowing anything she may have said with a kiss. 

She took a moment to react, but soon she was wrapping her arms and legs around him, and flipping them over so she was kneeling on top. When she kissed it felt like she kissed him with her whole body, not just her mouth. When he had allowed himself to believe that he might have a chance with the teacher, he had thought she would be a distant lover, cold. But she was so damned alive! It was all Neal could do to keep up, but he was determined to do it. He held her close, his legs tangled with hers, and his hands running over her back as they rocked their hips against one another and just kissed until their lips almost bled. 

“It has been so long since I just made out with somebody.” she finally smiled when she rolled off him almost half an hour later. Neal chuckled, still pressing kisses to her neck and cheek.

“Oh yeah? With anybody I know?” 

Ms Mulan raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure, you know Tink, the art teacher?” 

Neal pulled back, his eyes wide. 

“You made out with Tink?” 

Ms Mulan nodded, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. 

“Uh huh. We have, well probably something like you and Ms Swan. When we have an itch that needs scratching.” 

Neal’s eyes were going to fall out of his head. Really they were! 

“I didn’t know you were… I didn’t realise she was…”

Ms Mulan sat up, untangling herself from Neal, who sat up as well. They were holding hands, but there was a little distance. It wasn’t an awkward distance, they just needed to catch their breath. 

“I’m bi,” she explained. “I have no idea about Tink. She’s into everything. She’s quite the free spirit.” 

Neal grinned.

“Sounds intriguing?” He didn’t mean it to sound like a question, but what the hell was he meant to say? Tink was on his list, maybe he’d be able to convince her to fool around with him. 

Maybe he could even convince Mulan to join in. 

He was starting to get incredibly hard just thinking about the possibilities.

Mulan chuckled.

“Lemme guess, you’re wondering if we’ll have a threesome.” Neal blushed as he tried to deny it, but she put her hand on his crotch and massaged his erection. “Uh huh?” She teased. “Not sure I believe your objections.” She pressed a bit harder and he couldn’t help his eyes closing. “Come on.” She stood up, breaking contact far too quickly, and she grabbed her shirt, pulling it back on. 

“Where are we going?” He took her hand as she helped him up. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head. 

“Back to my place. I assume you live with your parents?” 

Neal stumbled as he went to pick up his basketball and bottle of water. He pulled his hoodie jacket on as well, starting to feel the sweat cooling on his skin.

“Actually no, I don’t. I have a flat on my own, but it’s a bit of a dive.”

Mulan raised an eyebrow again, but didn’t ask. Instead she slipped her fingers through his and started to head off towards the carpark. 

“I don’t live far away, but I had to do some shopping first,” she explained as she beeped open a black Lexus. Neal almost cried when he saw the car. So damned beautiful. “Hop in.” He nodded, dumped his things in the back seat, and then slid into the passenger seat. Mulan sat behind the wheel but didn’t start the car. Instead she reached over, squeezed Neal’s thigh, and kissed him again. “Let’s go home, I’m horny and I think you can scratch my itch!” She winked at him then, and let him go, settling back into her seat and starting the car. 

Neal’s brain was going a mile a minute as he tried to process what the hell was happening. He was actually going home with a teacher! This was amazing!


	45. The Destruction of Emma Pt 1

"Did you bring something you're happy to see destroyed?" Jefferson led Emma back to the kitchen, and where she had left her bag. She was still wrapped in the towelling robe he'd handed her by the pool. She nodded.

"Do you want me to get dressed?" She was confused. She assumed he would want her to stay naked. But he nodded at her. 

"Your underwear is dirty," he smirked at that. "So don't bother. Just put on whatever you brought to get ruined." Then he headed off, having handed her her bag. "I'll make us some tea." He smirked again and Emma smiled, just a little confused.

She watched him walk away, and then reached into her bag to pull out her dress. It was a cheap thing, only cost her about $5. It was sleeveless, just a long tube top that went half way down her thighs if she pulled it down. It was dark green, perhaps not the sexiest colour in the world, but it was the only one that had been in her size. 

When she had pulled it on she tied her hair back with a band and slipped on some high heels. She wasn't the best at walking in them, but she was capable enough. As long as he didn't expect her to run or anything they should be fine. 

"I'm ready." She walked back into the kitchen and looked at her teacher. He had taken off his robe and only had a towel around his waist. He looked up and she felt like a mouse caught by a cat. He looked her up and down and his eyes were full of hunger. 

"Perfect," he moved towards her and placed his hands on her hips. She was about to make a comment, try to sound flirty, but he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. By the time he released her she was limp in his arms.

"How the hell do you manage to kiss like that?" She panted. But he just smirked and stepped away to pour her a cup of tea.

"Come here," he motioned to the bench and she walked over to him, teetering on her heels. She really could walk in the things, but she was still shaken by the kiss. 

"Ok, I'm here?" She wished she didn't sound so uncertain. He just smiled, that cat-like smile that made her feel like a hunted mouse, and then put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the bench. He made it seem like she had no weight at all, and she needed to catch her breath. Her stood between her legs, handed her her cup of tea, and picked up his own delicate china cup, sipping his drink while he watched her. 

Emma's hand was shaking and she was amazed that she hadn't spilled the tea. 

"So tell me, Miss Swan," Jefferson peered at her over the rim of his cup "when you have your ... Dalliances with Mr Cassidy, what exactly happens?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and she sipped her tea. 

"What do you want to know?" She asked him, trying to look seductive. He just peered at her, half his mouth curved up in a smile. 

“What does he do?” He dropped his hand down and started to run it along Emma’s leg. “how long does it take for the pair of you to fuck?” Then he raised his eyebrow. “Or do you make love?” The sarcasm dripping from his voice made it clear he thought that very unlikely. 

Emma blushed, torn between telling the truth and being loyal.

“What’s the difference?” She asked him, honestly unsure. 

“Oh Emma,” Jefferson leaned closer and murmured in her ear. “Fucking is hard and hot and fast and sweaty.” He pressed a kiss to her earlobe and then moved his face to her other ear. “Making love is close and loving and toe-curlingly amazing. When you fuck it’s all about how you feel. When you make love, it’s all about the other person, and showing them how you feel about them.” Then he pulled back slightly and Emma’s breathing was heavy again. 

“And what are you going to do to me?” She whispered, wondering why she couldn’t speak louder. 

“Oh I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Jefferson assured her, in a tone that sounded like he was discussing the weather. “I’m going to fuck you so damned hard you forget your name.” Then he set down his now empty cup of tea and took Emma’s from her hands. 

“Hey! I hadn’t finished that!” Her protest sounded weak even to her own ears. 

“Call somebody who cares.” Jefferson quipped, and then he took her hand and started to kiss the inside of her wrist. He began to trail open mouthed kisses up the inside of her arm. “Tell me, does Mr Cassidy satisfy you?” 

“Why do you care so much?” Emma’s head was swaying at the sensation of his lips against her flesh. He lifted his head and looked intently at her. 

“Call it professional curiosity.” He replied, and she giggled in surprise. 

“He’s alright, we get off, it’s good enough.” 

“And what do you do after you’ve had this good enough sex?” He was kissing the inside of her elbow now and she was trying hard not to squirm away, it was so ticklish. 

“Um, I don’t know, get up and have a cigarette?” She replied, wishing she knew what she was meant to say.

“You mean you can walk after it?” Jefferson honestly looked disappointed. Emma shrugged.

“We don’t usually have much time,” She admitted. “We have to do it before my parents get home, stuff like that.”

“Ahh,” Jefferson nodded his understanding. “But tonight you don’t have to be home by a certain time do you?” 

Emma shook her head.

“I told my parents I was going to stay at Regina’s after I’d finished up with you,” she replied, and her eyelids were fluttering closed as he kept kissing up her arm. 

That was all he was doing, kissing her arm. But somehow he was turning her on. His lips were so soft, with just the perfect amount of firmness behind them, and it was amazing. 

“And is Ms Mills expecting you at any particular time?” He was at her shoulder now, and kissing along to her neck. She tilted her head to allow him greater access. 

“Nuhuh,” She smiled, her eyes staying closed. “She’s on a date, told her parents she’s staying at my place.” 

Jefferson lifted his head. 

“Oh very naughty Miss Swan,” he looked so proud of her, and she opened her eyes at his tone. “Does this mean I have all night with you?” 

Emma chewed on her lip.

“If you want me?” She sounded nervous about it, she couldn’t help it. 

“Oh trust me,” Jefferson murmured, and kisses her on the mouth. “At this moment there is nothing I want more.” Then, before she could really enjoy the kiss, he pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts, and started to massage one while he suckled on the other. Emma moaned loudly as her head fell back and she closed her eyes. 

Everything he did was so slow and careful and sensual. She'd heard that word before, sensual, but she'd never really understood what it meant. But sitting there, with her semi naked maths teacher standing between her thighs and worshiping her breasts, she felt like she finally understood the word. If this had been Neal, or one of the other high school boys she had been with they would be having sex by now but Jefferson didn't seem in any sort of a hurry. It was wonderful but a bit disconcerting. 

"You are so incredibly beautiful. " Jefferson murmured, kissing between her breasts before lifting his head and looking into her eyes. "Do you realise just how hard I get every time I have you in class? I'm meant to be talking about mathematical principles and all I can think of is bending you over my desk and fucking you in front of the students." He was dragging his nails up and down her sides as he spoke, his lips at her neck. 

"Shame you don't teach biology! It could be a practical lesson!" As soon as she spoke Emma wanted to cringe. What a stupid thing to say. He looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. Emma blushed but then she started to grin and giggle. 

“And would you like that? " He started to suckle on her neck again as he spoke, his fingers pushing her dress further down her waist. "Would you like me to take you in front of your classmates? " He slipped one hand between her thighs then and smirked when he felt the moisture coating her legs. "Oh Miss Swan, I do believe you would!"

Emma blushed again, and chewed her lip. She really didn’t know how to respond. Jefferson kissed her softly then, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Don’t worry Miss Swan,” He spoke gently. “Much as I would love to screw you in the classroom, I’d lose my job and that would be just a little bit shitty.” He kissed her again. “I’ll just have to try and control myself.” 

“Oh you poor thing,” Emma teased him, slipping her fingers through his hair. “It sounds like such a burden.” She kissed him. “It’s not like you’ll be the only one suffering.” She started to drag her nails down his chest. “You know that I suffer as well, listening to your voice, and trying to concentrate when all I want to do is climb over that desk and kneel in front of you.” 

She wanted to distract him, make him lose just a little bit of control, but he barely said anything. His grip perhaps tightened just a little bit, but that was it. He just smirked at her. Then he stepped away from her and leaned against the wall. 

“So what would you like to do now?” he asked. Emma, sitting there with her dress pushed down her waist, and her thighs wet, just stared at him. 

“Oh gee, I don’t know.” She drawled. “Maybe we can play a board game?” 

Jefferson snickered at her. 

“That’s one option.” he said. 

“What’s another option?” She asked. He stepped back closer to her. 

“Well,” he traced a finger down from her collarbone, across her breast. “I was thinking maybe I could take you to my bedroom and work on my promise to fuck you into next week.” He tweaked her nipple and then dropped his hand. “But if you would rather play Monopoly or something then sure, we can do that!” He turned to walk away and Emma slipped off the bench, crushing him to the wall. 

“No fucking way are we playing Monopoly.” She hissed, and he grinned at her as he spun her around, so she was the one pushed up against the wall. Then he kissed her savagely, sliding his hand down her thigh and lifting her leg up around his waist.

“Why wait till the bedroom,” he growled “I could take you right now.” He rocked his hips against her and she moaned. 

“Sure you don’t want to wait?” She teased him even as she pressed closer to him. He pulled his head back and glared at her.

“No!” he shook his head. “No I really don’t want to.” Then he slipped his hand between her thighs and started to stroke his finger through her folds. Emma pretty much lost the ability to speak then, after so long teasing her he was finally touching her and she just wanted to melt into the wall. “You don’t want to wait either, do you,” he smirked, and licked her neck. A part of her wanted to pull back and stare at him, but she really couldn’t move. All she could do was moan her agreement. Jefferson thrust two fingers into her and she groaned loudly. She was wet, so turned on by what he had been doing all evening, but it was still a shock and she bucked her hips at the intrusion. “Oh come now Emma,” he sucked on her neck as he spoke. “If you can’t take my fingers how are you going to take my cock?” He was thrusting his fingers into her as he spoke, his other hand holding her arse, his fingers digging into her flesh. 

“I can take it.” she managed to stammer. “Just give it to me.” 

“Are you sure?” he kept taunting her, his fingers still thrusting into her, sucking the flesh of her neck . 

“Fucking fuck me Hatter” Emma growled, and he chuckled darkly. Then he pulled his fingers out and held them up to Emma’s mouth. “What?” 

“Taste it.” He ordered and she blinked, before she timidly stuck her tongue out and tasted his fingers. 

“Oh,” she wasn’t sure about the taste at first, it was different to Red. But then she decided that she kind of liked it, and she sucked them dry. Jefferson watched her closely, and gave her a very approving smile. 

“Good start,” he nodded. Then he reached between them again, and wrapped his hand around his cock. He held himself against her, and looked into her eyes. “Last chance to back out now Emma.” 

She glared at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“I’m deadly serious.” He replied. “We’re about to take a step that we can’t come back from. I need you to be sure that you want to do this.”

“Just fucking get in me already.” Emma moaned, although she was touched that he asked, and she smiled at him. “I’m sure. I promise.” 

Jefferson nodded, smiled, and then pushed into her, and all talk stopped. 

Emma lifted her other leg, so both were wrapped around his waist. Jefferson was latched onto her neck, she was going to be covered in hickeys and she so did not care one little bit. Not when he was driving into her so damned hard she was shaking the walls with every thrust. All she could do was grunt, her nails digging into his back as she rocked against him. It was almost too much, the pleasure was almost painful. 

“Too good!” She panted, proud of the fact that she could actually speak. “Too fucking good.” 

“I could stop!” Jefferson grunted, and Emma just dug her nails deeper into his back, to show just how poorly she thought of that idea. He snickered as he kept driving into her. “Maybe not then.” 

How the hell could he speak? It pissed her off a bit to be honest, she was so damned distracted and could barely think, and he was so damned coherent? 

All she could do was concentrate on the feeling of him thrusting in and out, her walls clenching tightly around him. Every thought, every feeling, was focused on the cock that was inside her. It felt so damned incredible. 

“I want to feel you come for me Emma, I want to feel you lose yourself around me.” he reached his hand down between them, but he barely needed to touch her before she felt herself explode. She was crying with pleasure as an orgasm rolled over her, her head banging against the wall. 

“Good girl, that’s my good girl,” Jefferson crooned as he kept sucking bruises over her neck and shoulders. He kept thrusting into her, although he slowed down, as she rode the waves of her orgasm. When she finally calmed down, tears streaming down her face and wearing a huge grin, he kissed her softly and lowered her to the ground. He withdrew from her, still hard, and he held her close. “You are amazing.” he grinned at her, and she just blinked at him. 

“You didn’t finish?” she was surprised, but he shrugged. 

“I’ve got stamina.” He replied, and he just couldn’t sound modest if he tried. “But if you’re worried, you could always get on your knees.” 

Emma blinked and slumped down on to her knees. It wasn’t as graceful as she could have hoped, but it wasn’t because she didn’t want to do this. It was just her legs didn’t work that well. 

“If you want, but I’m not sure you’d fit.” she teased him, and wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, proud of the fact she could manage to be cheeky even then. Then she dragged her tongue along the length of his shaft, before swirling it around his head. Jefferson put his hand on her head and started to stroke her hair, murmuring his approval, as she opened her mouth wide and tried to fit as much of him in as she could. She needed to use her hand as well, but she was proud of what she could achieve. She glanced up to see if he was enjoying himself, and flinched at his expression. She couldn’t tell if he was happy or about to fall asleep from boredom. Then he gave her a smile and nodded. 

“Good.” He reassured her, and she beamed, feeling so incredibly proud of his single word of approval. She kept going, trying to fit even more down her throat, hollowing out her cheeks, and trying to breathe through her nose, but she had to stop eventually, even though she didn’t want to. 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, looking up at him, and he just smiled at her. 

“It’s fine,” He reassured her. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” He held out his hand and she stood up. He kissed her again, and then guided her through to the lounge room, laying her on a massive sofa and lying down beside her. “Let me make love to you now.” he whispered, and she stared at him. 

“Love?” 

Jefferson shrugged. 

“Make like then?” he corrected, and Emma kissed him. Then he moved to lie over her, kissing her softly, his mouth moving down her body before working back up to her lips and guiding her leg over his. He eased into her again, and he rolled over on top of her and slowly started moving against her.

“Oh wow,” she gasped after a few moments. “I can feel a difference.” He raised an eyebrow. “Between fucking and… you know. Making like!” 

Jefferson grinned, and kissed her again.

“I’m glad.” he replied, and lifted her legs up. “How flexible are you?”

“Why?”

He put his hand on her thigh again.

“Do you think you can get your ankles behind my head?” 

She giggled in surprise and then nodded.

“I can try?” He grinned at her and helped her raise her limbs. She wanted to cheer when she managed it, but then she felt how deeply he could thrust into her and the cheer died on her lips. “Oh dear fucking God!” 

Jefferson started thrusting harder again, his hands gripping her tightly, and he couldn’t even manage to kiss her any more. He was drawing closer and he was going to enjoy this. 

From this angle Emma could feel his balls slapping against her arse and she told herself she could even feel them tightening. It was the only hint she had that he was actually going to cum. She grinned, and pulled his face close to hers to kiss him as he finally drove hard into her and she felt him explode inside her. He grunted as he came undone, and gave a few more deep thrusts before Emma dropped her legs and he collapsed on top of her. He kissed her again and rolled off her, slipping out as he did so. 

“I was starting to think you’d never finish!” she teased him, and he growled at her, nipping at her lip. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” He sulked. “Were you not enjoying yourself?” 

Emma poked him in the chest.

“Of course I was.” She insisted. “I just felt bad for you.” 

Jefferson’s pout vanished and he kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t feel bad for me.” He stroked her hair. “I loved every second of it.” Then he lay back and pulled her head onto his chest. “Give me some time and we’ll do it again.” 

Emma glanced down at herself and giggled.

“And next time I might even manage to get completely naked?”

Jefferson snickered.

“That could work.” he pulled at the dress. “But it’s still in one piece, so perhaps you need to keep it on a bit longer. After all, I did promise you destruction!” 

“You also promised me I’d forget my own name, so I think you have your work cut out for you Mr Chapellier!” 

“Oh you damn minx!” Jefferson growled as he rolled over onto her again and started kissing her neck. “You’re playing with fire here!”

“Well,” Emma grinned at him. “I can’t wait to get burned!”


	46. Regina Calls and Neal Scores

Regina was still staring at her reflection as Viktor stood behind her. She wished she knew what she was meant to do now. Viktor had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her neck, and she was starting to let herself relax against him when she heard her phone ringing.

“What the hell is that?” Viktor looked up in surprise as Regina squirmed out of his arms. She knew exactly who it was, there was only one person that had that ring tone.

After all, if you had released an album, it was only fair that one of your songs was used as a ringtone!

“My phone. I’ll be right back.”

“Regina, seriously?” Viktor was glaring as he watched the naked teenager run out of his room and head towards where she had left her bag. Regina just ignored him, wondering where she could take the call.

“Robin? Hi.”

She managed to answer the phone before it rang out, and she was glad Viktor’s house was so small.

“Hey Regina, how are you? I hope I’m not interrupting anything? ‘

“Oh, no, it’s fine, I’m not busy.” she flinched when she looked up and saw Viktor standing in the doorway. He heard her say she wasn’t busy, and he scowled. She mouthed ‘sorry’ at him but then turned back so she could smile at the fact she was on the phone to Robin. “What’s up? Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine,” the Englishman reassured her. “But I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow.”

“What time?” Regina wanted to rush over there straight away, but she had to pace herself.

“Well I’ve been invited out on a picnic, and apparently Roland isn’t invited.”

“Oh that’s so rude.” Regina cut in.

“I know, right?” Robin couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement. “They’re missing out.”

“Is it Mr Jones again?” she asked, and Robin growled.

“The man is determined to set me up, but he won’t listen to what I want.”

“Maybe I can help you figure out a list,” Regina was twirling a strand of hair around her fingers as she spoke. “Work out the sort of woman you should be with?”

Robin didn’t say anything for a moment and Regina worried that she had said too much, but then Robin spoke again.

“It’s an idea. Maybe we should figure something out.” He replied at last. “But in the mean time, do you think you can watch Roland tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Regina grinned, dancing on her toes. “What time do you want me to come around?”

“Is 11 too early?”

“I can do that.” she grinned. “How long do you want me to stay?”

“I could make you dinner.” Robin’s smile was obvious in his tone.

“Sounds perfect.” Regina wanted to keep the conversation going, but she didn't know how, and Robin seemed to realise that he was talking to her more like a date than a babysitter, and  he needed to make sure he reinforced the boundaries.

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.” And he hung up the phone. Regina was a bit surprised by the suddenness of the call ending, but hung the phone up herself. Then she turned back to look at Viktor. “Hey,” she said softly, but he just looked at her.

“Who was that?” his voice sounded cold. She frowned at him.

“I do some babysitting, and it was just somebody I babysit for, asking if I was available tomorrow.”

“Why did you say you weren’t busy now?” He folded his arms. He’d pulled on a pair of sleep pants, whereas she was still naked, and she felt so very uncomfortable.

“Because he called me and I wasn't’ sure if there was an emergency.”

“He?”

Regina cringed.

“The father of the child I babysit.”

“And if he’d said he needed you to come over now? What would you have done?” She couldn’t reply, and his gaze narrowed. “Right, that’s all I needed to know then.” And he turned and walked out of the room. Regina growled.

“What the hell are you doing?” She started to walk after him, but then grabbed her shirt. This was not a conversation to have when she was naked. Then she followed him into the bedroom. “What was I meant to say? I mean, come on, we were finished.” She started pulling on her clothes, rummaging around for her underwear as she growled at him. “And let’s be honest here Viktor, you just wanted to fuck me because your brother had me and you’re jealous of a dead 14 year old!”

She knew she was being a bitch, but she didn’t care. She didn’t know how the hell she was meant to be feeling, but she knew she was hurting all of a sudden. She just wished she knew why.

Viktor had lay down on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. His eyes narrowed so much as he listened to her.

“Regina, which part of I’ve been in love with you for years did you miss?”

Regina stumbled backwards when she heard what he said.

“What? No! No way!”

Viktor sat up.

“Yes Regina, you know it’s true.”

Regina was shaking her head.

“No you hate me! This wasn’t real! This was just…” She was shaking so much and she felt fuzzy, like the world was about closing in on her. He stood up and walked over to her.

“Regina,” he put his hands on her shoulders. “You are my everything. You always have been. It’s always been you.” He kissed her neck, his arms sliding around her body. “You know how bad I felt? Having the hots for a 14 year old girl? I thought when I moved away it might go away but from that very first lesson when I got back I knew, I still love you.”

“But you can’t love me.” Regina looked up at him, feeling more naked now in her underwear and shirt then she had when her clothes had still been on the floor.

“Why not?” he brushed her hair away from her face, a gentle smile on his lips. “Because you don’t think you’re lovable?”

“Because I don’t love you.” she whispered, tears welling up. Viktor flinched, but he kissed her forehead and smiled.

“I know you don’t. Not yet. But I can be patient Regina, and you’re worth waiting for.”

Regina gulped and stepped back.

“Viktor I…”

Viktor loosened his grip but didn’t let her go.

“It’s ok Reggie, I know this is big. I had hoped that maybe, when you let me make love to you, that you were on the same page. But I can wait. I will wait for you.”

Regina stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell she was meant to do with this earth shattering information. She didn’t love Viktor, and she didn’t know if she ever could love him. Even without the whole ‘Daniel’ issue, he just wasn’t what she wanted.

But what she wanted was an English teacher with a son. Could she have any more chance with him? And was it fair on Viktor to push him away just because she liked somebody else?

Or was it less fair to lead him on when she really didn’t care for him that way?

“I… I need to think about this.” She finally told him. “I’m not sure I can handle this right now. I’m sorry Viktor, but this is all just a bit much right now.”

A flash of anger burst across Viktor’s face but vanished straight away, to be replaced with a gentle smile.

“It’s ok. I understand. It’s a big deal, I get that. Take all the time in the world. Do you want to come back to bed?” He held out his hand for her, but Regina took another step back, shaking her head.

“I think I need to go home.” She replied. “I don’t know if I can be here right now. I’m sorry Viktor.”

Viktor frowned again, but then he reached for his shirt.

“I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh no,” Regina was almost out the door. “No, I think i want to walk. I’m sorry Viktor.” She paused for a moment, and then grabbed the rest of her clothes, pulling them on while he stood there, watching her. She couldn’t look at him as she finished getting dressed. Only when she was finished did she lift her gaze to his. She stepped towards him. “I’m so sorry Viktor. I don’t want to hurt you. I just, this is kind of huge and my head is spinning. I just need some time.”

“I understand.” Viktor brushed his fingers against her cheek and she decided to be nice. So she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, before stepping back.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?” Then she headed out of the apartment as quickly as she could, grabbing her bag on the way out and pulling out her phone to call Emma. “Please pick up Swannie, please please please.”

 

* * *

 

 

Neal had been confident for the first five minutes of the drive, and then he started to get nervous. What the hell was he doing? Miss Mulan was beautiful, hot, sexy and sin, and the way she kissed - holy shit! But what he was meant to do? What if he wasn’t good enough? What if she laughed at him? What if he came too early? What if she didn’t actually want to do anything and he made a fool of himself? The potential for disaster was far too great. He was actually tempted to jump out of the car when they pulled up at traffic lights.

And then she reached out and put her hand on his crotch and he whimpered a little, before he remembered he really needed to be cooler than that and he smirked at her. He could do this. So what if she was a babe and older than him? She had made the moves on him, not the other way around. All he had to do was go along with it, and he had no problems at all with doing that. So he reached out and squeezed her thigh, not sure if he should go any higher when she pulled her leg away and put both hands on the steering wheel.

“Best not distract me while I’m driving,” she smiled. “I want to drive you into my mattress, not a tree.”

Neal chuckled at that, and she grinned at him, and they spent the rest of the drive in a silence that felt somehow steamy and actually went a ways to making him relax a little.

He could do this. Really he could.

Her house was amazing. It was on a bluff, overlooking the water, and it looked like it cost a packet.

“My parents aren’t fond of me living away from home.” She explained as she pressed a button and opened up the garage. “But they figure that if I’m going to be in America I may as well have a nice house.” She looked a bit embarrassed about the fact her parents had bought her a home, but Neal just smiled.

“Hey, if they’re willing to shell out for your pad then why not enjoy it right?”

The teacher glanced at the teenager as she pulled into the garage.

“You said you don’t live at home?”

Neal shook his head.

“Nah, me and my step dad, we don’t really get along. Hey, is that your bike?”

Mulan recognised the topic change for what it was, and just smiled at her motorbike.

“Yeah, it’s mine. Be glad I didn’t ride it tonight, I don’t have a spare helmet.” And just like that, they were back to being smiley.

They got out of the car and she led him into her house, heading straight for the kitchen and pulling open the fridge.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

Neal decided to try his luck.

“Do you have any beer?”

She just grinned at him and pulled out two red and white bottles. Taking the tops off both, she handed him one. 

“It’s an Asahi, it’s a Japanese beer.”

Neal was impressed. They clinked the necks of the bottles together and she led him towards the lounge room.

The view was incredible. The wall seemed to be almost entirely made of glass, giving a brilliant view of the ocean outside. Neal gave a low whistle.

“Nice!”

Mulan just shrugged.

“It’s not bad.” She admitted. “But the view in the bedroom is better.” Then she took his hand and led him up the stairs to a dark room with heavy curtains. She stepped back and let him walk in. He wandered over to the windows, but frowned.

“I can’t see anything.”

“That wasn’t the view I was talking about.”

Neal turned back to her voice and blinked.

“How the hell did you get naked so fast?”

She had stripped down to her underwear, the black crop top and teal blue knickers. She smirked at him.

“What can I say?” She moved towards him. “I’m not very patient. And you’re overdressed.” She pulled at the hem of his shirt and encouraged him to lift it up over his head. As soon as his shirt was off she started kissing him again, and he wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding down to her arse.

“Oh dear God!” her arse was bare. Neal LOVED women’s underwear!

Even as he fondled her, pressing himself closer to her, he wished he could shut up the inane internal monologue. How the hell was he meant to be suave and sophisticated when he couldn’t stop squealing in his brain?

“How old are you Neal?” Mulan’s lips barely left his neck as she spoke, and Neal cringed.

“I’m seventeen, so I’m legal.” He was kissing her neck as well, trying to take his lead from her. He’d been having sex for three years, why the hell did it feel like this was his first time?

“I’m ten years older than you.”

Neal pulled back.

“No way! Seriously?”

Mulan frowned.

“Is that a problem?”

Neal shook his head. He still had his hands laced around her waist, he just could not leave her butt alone.

“Oh no, no way! I just, you look younger, that’s all.”

She stared at him for a moment and then grinned and kissed him softly.

“Oh such a charmer.” She kissed him more firmly and then leaned back again. “But come on, get your pants off, I want to see you.”

Neal did NOT need to be asked twice. He pulled at his belt and the fly of his jeans, only remembering at the last minute that he needed to get his trainers off before he could take off his jeans. Miss Mulan had let him go and was lying on the bed as he struggled with his clothes, and he was trying to tell himself that he looked eager, and eager was good. He did not look pathetic and lame and hopeless.

God he hoped not!

He was finally down to his boxers when he looked up at the teacher again, and his breath caught in his throat. While he had been struggling with his clothes, she had pulled off her crop top and was lying on her bed in just her knickers.

“Fucking hell you’re hot!”

She grinned at him and pretended to be shy.

“Why thank you so much!” She sat up and held out her hands, and he made his way over to her, eager to be in her arms again. He lay down beside her and they started to kiss, but he felt awkward and clumsy and when she pulled back he was sure she was going to tell him to piss off home. “Neal, relax.” she brushed his hair out of her face. “It’s ok you know? This isn’t a test.”

“You sure about that?” He muttered. Then he sighed. “I swear I’m usually better than this.”

“You’re fine.” she smiled encouragingly. “You’re just nervous, but there’s no need to be. I’m into this. I’m into you.”

“Really?”

It was obvious from his tone that he really didn’t believe that. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and nodded.

“Really.” Then she took his hand and pressed it inside her knickers. “Feel me Neal. Feel how wet I am for you.”

As soon as Neal felt the moisture beneath his fingers his eyes lit up.

“Shit!”

Mulan nodded.

“See? I want this. So relax ok? It’ll be fine!”

“Can I keep my hand here?”

Mulan chuckled.

“Please do!”

Neal grinned at that and moved over the teacher, easing her onto her back as his finger slid against her wet folds and he kept kissing her. Even if this was all they did, even if he got no further than a finger in her cunt and his tongue down her throat, he was a happy man. This was good. He could do this! And damn she was fun to kiss!

 


	47. Emma's Continued Destruction

When Emma was putting on her dress Jefferson had slipped into a pair of linen pants that looked so different to his usual flamboyant style. Still, they suited him, somehow, and Emma had to suppress a shiver when she looked at him, he was just too damned attractive.

He was leading her through the house now, to a room he needed to unlock. At Emma's questioning gaze he just smirked.

"It's not a place I want my daughter to stumble in to."

Emma stared at him, and then looked into the dark room.

The room was beautiful. Deep teal blue walls, masses of satin and silk cushions, and a bed with four posts. At first glance it didn't look all that scandalous.

Then she started noticing little things around the room, including the handcuffs adorning each bed post, and the fact that the bed seemed shorter and wider than she expected.

"Emma, do you trust me?"

Emma carefully considered the question, and then she nodded. Jefferson beamed at her, and then pulled her gently into his arms, kissing her softly.

"If you want me to stop, just say so."

Emma nodded, not quite sure what she was agreeing to, but wanting to do whatever he asked of her. Jefferson led her over to the bed and kissed her again, before encouraging her to lie down. He started to trail kisses down her arm, to her wrist, and then he clicked a handcuff around it. She flinched,and then giggled. He kissed each of her fingers and then moved around to the other side of the bed and repeated the process with her other arm.

He kissed his way down from her knees to her ankles before he cuffed her legs apart and she giggled as he nuzzled on her toes. Then he stood up at the foot of the bed and looked at her lying there, secure.

"You ok?"

Emma nodded, not sure if she was willing to admit just how ok she felt! Jeffson grinned and then walked over to a set of drawers. He opened up the drawer and walked back, a massive pair of dressmaker's scissors in his hand.

"Right then. Let's see about destroying that dress!"

He slid the blade of the scissors just under the fabric of her dress and she shivered when she felt it close to her cunt. She really had to trust him not to hurt her. He slowly closed the scissors and the only sound was of him cutting the fabric away. The blade felt so heavy against her stomach and breasts, and her breathing was speeding up. He watched her as he cut, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was feeling so damned turned on, and it seemed so ridiculous, but when he paid such close attention to things it was hard not to be aroused.

When he reached the top of the dress he put the scissors away and returned to the foot of the bed. The fabric had fallen apart and she was now completely bare to him. He practically smirked at her again, and then dropped to his knees between her legs. Due to the shortness of the bed he was able to rest right between her thighs.

"Well well," he looked up at her. "You are rather enjoying yourself aren't you?"

Emma blushed but couldn't say anything because he had lowered his mouth onto her and she was straining against the cuffs because things felt so damned good.

Jefferson had to admit that he really did enjoy eating women out. There was something about the taste. Each woman tasted slightly different, but they all had a delicious musky flavour. And they were usually so damned responsive it was all he could do to actually stop when they asked him too. Of course they usually only asked him to stop when they had cum so many times they could barely breathe, but that was beside the point. He would do this all the time if he could.

Emma was beautifully amenable to all he did to her, and it was quite the rush. Having somebody so willing to submit to him. It was worth considering keeping her around, although sometimes he wondered if that was really suitable. Then again, was any of this suitable?

But that was a dilemma for another day. Now was all about tracing his tongue along her folds, nibbling on her clit, and thrusting his fingers into her cunt. He was doing all he could to tease and torment her, and soon she was straining against the holds, and howling with pleasure.

He made her orgasm three times before she was crying at him to stop, and only then did he lift his head and grin at her, his face awash with her arousal. Emma felt another wave of pleasure roll over her as she gazed at him, and he kissed his way up her body, sliding his own body against hers.

“I want to fuck you again.” He reached up to uncuff her left arm, kissing along the limb as he spoke. “I want you on your hands and knees and I want to drive into you so damned hard you see stars.” He switched to the other arm and released her wrist. Then he moved off her and undid the cuffs on her ankles. “I want to hear you scream for me, till your throat is raw and you can’t see straight. And then I want to do it to you all again, over and over and over.”

Emma’s breathing picked up and she couldn’t help but pant.

“I want you to stop talking about it,” she replied. “And actually get on with it!” She smirked at him and he peered at her, surprised she’d had the nerve to say anything so cheeky.

“Swan, answer your fucking phone!”

“What the hell was that?” Jefferson cursed as he looked towards the door. Emma sat up and then collapsed again as she realised she wasn’t quite strong enough.

“It’s Regina. Well it’s her ring tone.” She was blushing. “Sorry, she recorded it, and yeah, I have to answer it.”

Jefferson’s eyes bulged.

“Please tell me you’re kidding Miss Swan.”

Emma shook her head and managed to stand up again.

“I’m not. She would only be calling if it’s an emergency.

The scream to answer the phone was repeating, and getting louder. It stopped, but started again almost immediately. Regina was calling again.

“She probably broke a fucking nail.” Jefferson grumbled. Emma glared at him.

“She’s on a date, first time, and she would only phone if there is a problem.” She started to stumble to the door. “I’m sorry to interrupt this, but I’m not risking that she’s getting raped.”

“If she’s able to make a phone call while she’s getting raped I don’t think she’s really in much fucking danger.” Jefferson’s tone was dark and Emma tripped as she spun around to stare at him.

“You fucking creep!” She growled, and started to race through the house to get her phone. Jefferson groaned and stumbled after her.

“Emma, wait, I’m sorry!”

Emma just waved him away as she pulled out the phone.

“Hey Reggie, what’s up? Are you ok?”

“I’m so sorry Swanny, I …” Regina was shaking and Emma started to rummage around to find her clothes. She knew this had to be serious.

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do I have to kill him?”

Regina gulped and sniffled.

“No, I hurt him.” She admitted, and Emma stopped with one leg in her underpants and her top half on her head.

“Huh?” She pulled her top down and lowered her voice. “Reggie, did you… you didn’t kill him did you?” She didn’t notice Jefferson’s shocked expression, she was too busy trying to finish getting her clothes on, while Regina gave a bitter laugh.

“No, I didn’t kill him. I fucked him, and he told me he loved me, and I left.”

Emma was speechless for a moment and Regina started to get nervous.

“You … he...what the fucking fuck?”

Regina gave another sad chuckle.

“I’m sorry about this Swanny, I know you were busy and all, I mean… oh how’s it going? Did I interrupt anything?”

Emma had managed to get her clothes on and she glanced over at the man leaning against the door post, arms folded over his naked chest.

“Oh, you know, just had a shit load of orgasms and was about to be fucked into next week, but it’s fine. Where do you want me to meet you?”

Jefferson wasn’t sure if he was happy about the way she’d described their evening or annoyed, but he sure as hell wasn’t impressed with her suggestion that she’d be leaving. He made a step towards her but she just shook her head.

“It’s ok,” Regina was saying, although not all that convincingly.

“Regina,” Regina could practically hear Emma’s glare over the phone. “I will come and find you. Where do you want to meet?”

“Um, Granny’s would be good?”

Emma nodded.

“Granny’s it is. I’ll meet you in half an hour ok?”

“I’ll order the food.” Regina felt herself relax for the first time since Viktor’s announcement, and Emma grinned, saying she’d be there soon. Then she hung up the phone and turned to look at her Maths teacher, wondering just how this was going to play out.

“Granny’s huh?”

Emma cringed, he didn’t look impressed.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She moved forward, her hands resting on his chest. “I was having so much fun, but she’s my best friend and she’s upset and yeah.”

Jefferson didn’t react, he didn’t unfold his arms, he just glared at her.

“And how are you planning on getting to Granny’s? Might I remind you that I drove you here?”

Emma cringed and chewed on her lip.

“Yeah, well, about that. I was wondering if you might give me a lift?” Jefferson stared at her. “I’ll make it worth your while?” she added hopefully, and Jefferson’s gaze softened marginally.

“How do you plan on doing that?” he asked her, and Emma grinned, before dropping to her knees and pulling his trousers down a little. Without a word, she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to lick him like an ice cream, dragging her tongue along his length and swirling around the tip.

Jefferson wanted to stay annoyed at her, he really did. He had been looking forward to having her for a few more hours at least, and he hated the idea that she would leave before he could carry through on his promises. Not only because he really wanted to pleasure her that much, but also because he hated to think she might not believe he really could do all he had said. But the way her hot little mouth felt around his aching cock was almost too much to bare. He’d managed to stay calm when she had done this before, but he was a lot further on now, and she seemed determined to really try and take him all in.

He was finding it difficult to not rock his hips, he didn’t want to hurt her or make her gag, but she gripped his waist and started pulling him closer, bobbing her head up and down and clearly trying to take him all in. She wasn’t quite managing it, but she was putting in a damned fine effort. He couldn’t help but moan as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and was rewarded with an extra strong suck each time he made a sound. Well that was worth remembering!

She added her hand to the mix, gripping him when she couldn’t reach him all. She seemed more able to pace herself as well, taking a break now and then to lick him up and down, giving her a chance to breath. He felt his arousal growing, not difficult considering he’d been rock hard for so damned long, and he tried to pull back when he realised he was about to cum.

“Emma, wait,” he could barely speak, he was gasping, but she just shook her head and grinned at him, her lips curving around his cock. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He had his fingers in her hair and he finally thrust his hips forward as he spilled his release down her throat. She choked a little, and spilled some, but she swallowed as much as she could, and wiped the rest up, sucking her fingers dry as she grinned at him.

“I should tell Regina not to order me too much, since I’ve eaten now!” She grinned at him, and he blinked at her a couple of times before he burst out laughing and slumped back against the wall. He held out a hand to help her to her feet, but she had to do most of the work.

“Thank you,” he finally managed to say, and wrapped his arms around her. “That more than covers you for a taxi ride to Granny’s.”

Emma beamed at him, and kissed his cheek.

“Thankyou.” Then she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms tight around him. “I’m sorry I have to leave, but she’s my best friend and she is pretty upset.”

Jefferson started to stroke her hair.

“What happened? Can you tell me?”

Emma lifted her head to look at him.

“It’s kind of complicated.” She admitted.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Jefferson worried he was getting too close. “You don’t have to say.”

“No, I don’t mind.” Emma rushed to reassure him. “No, it’s just, well. Ok. So Regina had this boyfriend when she was 14 and he died in a car crash and his brother was driving. The brother is the one she was having dinner with, it was meant to be a chance for them to talk through things and stuff, since she now has to see him kind of regularly and it was upsetting her. From what I can gather, they had sex and he told her he loves her and she’s a bit freaked out.”

Jefferson stared for a moment.

“Yeah, ok. I can see the confusion. I think?” He frowned.

“It doesn’t matter,” Emma straightened up, although she didn’t really want to let him go. It was comfortable, and she was feeling content. “The important thing is, she needs me. She knows how important this evening was to me, and she wouldn’t have called if it hadn’t been urgent.”

Jefferson looked into Emma’s eyes for a moment and then smiled. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“You are a good friend Emma Swan.” he told her, and she blushed. Then he eased her away from him. “But I’d better go and get a shirt on if I’m going to drive you across town.”

Emma pouted, but she knew he was right. So she stepped back and waited, gathering up her things and then moved to stand by the door. She wanted to ask if they could do this again sometime. She half considered suggesting coming back later in the evening, but she had a feeling she was going to be with Regina all night. Besides, he might not want her back.

When he rejoined her, things seemed awkward between them. Not quite uncomfortable, just a bit strained. Still, he kissed her when they got into the car, and he told her that he had enjoyed their time together, and when they arrived at Granny’s he stopped a little way down the street so he could give her a goodbye kiss as well.

“I’m sorry our night was cut short.’ He told her, his fingers stroking her cheek. “But if you ever want help studying again, I have a promise to fulfil!”

Emma giggled, and kissed him hard.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Just let me know the next time your daughter has a sleepover!” Then she jumped out of the car and ran off to find her friend.

Jefferson sat there for a moment, wishing for the first time that he was a divorcee rather than a widow. Then he could have had weekends when Grace would be with her mother and he would be free.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than he wanted to scream. What kind of an idiot was he? Wishing he had regular weekends free to spend screwing a school girl? He started the engine and headed home, berating himself for wanting more of that tight little cunt and hot little mouth.

Christ, work was going to be fucking impossible on Monday!

 


	48. Mouthing Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay with updating. I've had some health issues and hardly been near a computer. To make up for it I'm gonna try and post a whole bunch of chapters here today.

Regina was waiting in their regular booth when Emma walked in. Emma slid in across from her and squeezed her hand.

“Hey, how are you going?”

Regina was about to answer when she noticed the hickeys on Emma’s neck and her eyes went wide.

“Oh man, you’ve been having fun haven’t you!”

Emma wasn’t sure what she was talking about for a moment and then she remembered the marks. She pressed her fingers to her neck and started to giggle.

“Ah, yeah. about that… I think I was kind of dinner.”

Regina blinked for a moment and then burst out laughing, and she didn’t stop till tears were running down her face.

“Oh Swannie, I needed that!”

Emma just grinned and squeezed her hand again. A waitress came over and took their order, and by the time she had left Regina was feeling a little calmer.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma wasn’t always the most touchy feely of friends, but she knew when Regina needed to talk, and it was obvious that she needed to talk now. Regina shrugged and started picking at one of the paper napkins.

“Apparently he’s always liked me.” she didn’t look up as she spoke. “He was jealous of me being with Daniel and yeah.” She shrugged again and looked up to see Emma’s reaction.

“Did you ever like him?” She asked finally and Regina was about to insist that she never did, but then she stopped herself.

“I think I used to kind of like him, once upon a time.” she was blushing and Emma was almost in shock at the sight. That wasn’t something that anybody usually got to see! “Oh shut up!” Regina threw a bit of the torn up napkin at her, and giggled a little. “He was older and kind of hot and yeah. But then Daniel and I got serious and Viktor was always such a jerk to me, and then the whole accident happened and yeah…” She trailed off and was back to tearing up napkins.

“What happened tonight?”

Regina took a while to answer again.

“He cooked me dinner, admitted he’d always liked me, we had sex, and then he told me he loved me and I ran away. Basically.”

Emma cringed and held Regina’s hand. Regina gave a tight smile and they just sat there for a bit before they were interrupted again by the waitress delivering their food. Emma let go of her hand and they started to eat.

“Did you have a good night at least?” Regina asked. “Before I interrupted you?”

Emma tried to look nonchalant, but she couldn’t help the smirk that was spreading.

“It was so fucking incredible.” She admitted as she bit on a fry. “He covered me in honey and his mouth is so bloody incredible and oh dear God the things he can do!”

“OK. you can stop now!” Regina held up her hands to make her stop and Emma just giggled. Regina finally smiled, and started to laugh. “I’m sorry I made you leave.”

Emma shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it.” She reassured her. “You’re my best friend, he’s just a fuck.” She paused for a moment, and then added “A bloody good fuck, possibly one of the best I’ve ever had, but still just a fuck.”

“Who’s just a fuck?”

Both girls looked up as Killian joined them, sliding in beside Emma.

“Mr Jones?”

Regina stared at the music teacher as he grinned at the pair of them. Emma wasn’t sure how to react to the new arrival. She sniffed slightly, and her eyes went wide. She glanced over at Regina and mouthed ‘he’s drunk’ to her.

“Who’s just a fuck?” He repeated, watching the brunette as he slung an arm around the back of the seat, his fingers just grazing against Emma’s shoulder. He had a grin on his face and his eyes were slightly glazed but his voice was clear.

“I had a date tonight,” Emma replied at last, and Killian turned his body towards her to look at her. He too was distracted by what he was going to say when he saw the marks on her neck.

“Looks like it was quite the entertaining event.” He told her, and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Just so you know,” Emma folded her arms as she tried to look stern. “Hickeys don’t necessarily mean sex.”

“But did you have sex?” the teacher was watching her closely now. Emma just gave him a wicked grin, even as she mentally cursed her flushed cheeks.

“Hell yeah I did,” she leaned closer to him to murmur in his ear, but still loud enough for Regina to hear “and I bet you would have loved to watch. The things he did to me were incredible, better than I’ve ever had!”

Emma’s voice had been low and husky, and Killian had to shift in his seat. He straightened up a little and cleared his throat, before he reached over and grabbed a chip from her plate.

“Well I’m glad you had fun. But he was hardly a gentleman if you’ve already left him. It’s only 10pm.”

Emma scowled at him, but it was Regina that spoke.

“She left him to come talk to me. I didn’t have quite such a successful date.”

Killian glanced at the brunette.

“Your date didn’t shag you six ways from Sunday then?”

Both girls spluttered and stared, before glancing at each other and laughing. He may not really sound all that drunk, but clearly he’d been drinking. Killian didn’t react for a moment but then he joined in his laughter.

“Not quite, no.” Regina replied, and took a final bite of her hamburger. Then she slid out from her seat and stood up. “Hey Swannie, I’ll be right back, I just need to use the ladies.” Her eyes were flashing ‘are you ok?’ and Emma just nodded and smiled. So Regina grabbed her purse and headed out the back, leaving Emma with the Music teacher.

Killian watched Regina walk away and then pinched another chip.

“Hey! Get your own food!” Emma slapped his hand away, but he just made a show of eating the fry, leaning in close to her to show her he wasn’t about to stop what he was doing. Emma couldn’t help it, she giggled at him, and Killian moved a little closer, his body flush against hers.

“This date you had, was it serious?” he finally asked, his voice careful now. Emma watched him.

“Why? Are you jealous?”

Killian leaned back a little, and averted his gaze.

“What if I was?” Another chip was abducted from her plate and she hardly noticed.

“What would you do about it if it was something serious?” Emma felt butterflies in her stomach. Was he really admitting he liked her? Was it finally going to happen with the handsome teacher?

Killian glanced at her, his eyes locking on hers.

“A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.”

“And will you fight for me?” Emma’s mouth was so close to his and her breathing was getting rapid.

“Do you want me to fight for you Emma?”

Emma shrugged.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, and instantly regretted it when he leaned back. “Maybe?”

Killian paused for a moment, and then gave her a smile. A toe curlingly sexy smile that made Emma forget all about the wonderful things that Jefferson had done to her only half an hour before.

“When I have you, Swan, and I will have you, it will be because you want me.” He slid out of the seat then, and stood up. Before he left though he leant over and murmured into her ear “And afterwards you will forget about anybody else, because you will be mine.” Then he kissed her on her neck, above one of the hickeys that Jefferson had left, and walked out of the diner.

Emma felt slightly dizzy, her fingers pressed to the place he had kissed, and she was almost about to race after him when Regina came back, surprised that the teacher had left.

“What did I miss?”

“God I need to fuck that man!” Emma told her in reply, and Regina just laughed in surprise as she sat down to finish her drink.

“Well hurry the fuck up Emma, you’re falling behind!”

Emma threw a chip at her best friend and they dissolved into giggles, each feeling the stress and pressure release for a time.

Regina still needed to think about what was happening, what the hell she was going to do about Viktor, but for now she could just be with her friend and not have to worry.

Hopefully.

* * *

Neal was, to put it simply, rather content. Ok, so his wrist was aching, and he had a throbbing hard on, but he was happy none the less. As soon as Mulan had told him to see how interested she really was, he had been running his fingers through her folds and thrusting them into her, listening to the little purrs and mewing sounds she was making as she wrapped her hand around his cock and brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"I feel like I'm a teenager again," she murmured between kissing. "Making out with my boyfriend while he fingers me."

Neal leaned back to look her in the eye.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. He honestly couldn't decide. Mulan at least had the decency to look a bit awkward.

"Um, well, I mean that wasn't what i meant, but I don't know. I mean, is this just a one time thing for you?"

Neal shrugged, his finger circling her clit as he considered her question and smirking at the sound she made.

"You're beautiful and i want to bang you." He admitted. "But i'm not exactly boyfriend material, i know that."

Mulan cooed and kissed him, her grip tightening slightly.

"Aww, i'm sure you're perfect boyfriend material," she reassured him. "But i guess i can't exactly bring you to staff dinners now can i?"

Neal chuckled,

"Probably not." He kissed her then, and thrust a finger back inside her. "But i can always be available for booty calls."

Mulan laughed at that.

"Oh yeah, i can totally see that happening," her thumb rubbed over his tip, "i'll have a line off and i'll send a message over the speakers telling you to come see me."

Neal perked up at that.

"You should totally do that, i'd be there in an instant!"

Mulan looked ready to laugh the concept off, but then she gave him an appraising look.

"You know, that just might work."

Neal showed his approval, and excitement by adding another finger and kissing the beautiful woman in his arms,

After that it seemed like conversation became a bit difficult. All Mulan was doing was making the sexiest little cat sounds, and they were turning Neal on as much as he expert grip around his dick.

"I totally get why it's called a pussy now," he managed to tell her, and she stared at him in confusion, "because when i thrust my fingers into you..." As he continued speaking he made sure to act out his words, "you purr like a pussy cat."

Mulan didn't quite know how to respond to that, and when neal managed to stroke just the right spot inside her she decided she really didn't care. If he wanted her to purr like a cat then he was well on the way to making her do just that,

Her breathing was getting faster and Neal was using every sign she was giving him to do what he could to make her explode. Her grip on him was getting sloppy and he told her to let him go.

"But why?"

"I really want to fuck you," he couldn't look her in the eye as he spoke, he was focusing on kissing her shoulder. "And if you keep doing that i won't last."

That seemed a suitable response. Mulan pulled his head up so she could kiss his mouth, and then she finally let herself go, gasping and moaning and ... Wow, she really did sound like a cat! She'd never really noticed before. Fireworks were going off under her skin as neal's fingers produced wiite the impressive orgasm.

As he worked her through the aftershocks, she covered his face with kisses and small licks. He was a bit surprised at first, but the look of pure, cheeky delight on her face had him chuckling.

"You said i was a cat." She rubbed her head against his neck. "And this is how cats show their appreciation."

Neal lifted his fingers and held them up for her.

"Do you want a taste?" He asked. She tilted her head, appraising him for a moment, and the. Stuck her tongue out and licked his fingers, sodden with her release. Neal couldn't hold back his moan. "God that's hot. Do you like the way you taste?"

Mulan nodded.

"Wanna try?"

Neal shook his head.

"I"d rather drink straight from the source," and he started to kiss his way down her body.

When the girls had brought him in on this whole plan to seduce the teachers Neal had decided to do some research. After all, teenagers weren't as experienced as adults, and the tricks and techniques he'd used with Emma probably wouldn't do all that much for Mulan. So he'd been reading websites, and checking out porn (oh what a burden!) and reading magazines, and he had decided that he really needed to appear eager about oral. He loved getting it, although he'd never really given it all that much. But the look of delight on Mulan's face when he effectively told her he'd go down on her made it all worth while.

He just hoped he didn't fuck it up.

"Tell me what feels good." He managed to tell her as he knelt between her thighs, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"Uh huh."

Neal pressed kisses to her inner thighs, already wet from the orgasm he'd just given her, and he was pleasantly surprised with the taste. He licked her clean, first one leg then the other, and then he moved to her cunt.

God, she was completely bare. That was so damned hot. He dragged his tongue along her slit, remembering something he'd read about swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. He thrust his tongue inside her, and kept mouthing at her, dragging his teeth gently across her nub. Judging from the sounds she was making he was doing a good job, and it wasn’t long before she was rocking her hips against his mouth, her fingers tight in his hair and holding him close to her.

He kept trying to change what he was doing, so she didn’t get bored, but he also wanted to keep doing the things she seemed to like, and his brain was bubbling as he tried to keep up. He pressed his nose against her, accidentally, and that seemed to set her off, and soon she was bucking hard against him as she actually screamed aloud. He’d never made a woman scream like that before, not really, and damn it was a boost to his ego!

When she finally settled down again and pushed his head away he didn’t think he’d ever stop smirking. He climbed back up beside her and lay on his side, looking at her. She rolled over and cracked her eyes open to peer at him, his face shining. She groaned and slumped back against the pillow.

“Ok, so  there will definitely be booty calls in the future!”

Neal chuckled and flopped onto his back.  

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Oh fuck yeah!” She agreed, and tried again to open her eyes before giving it up as useless. “I just…”

“What?” Neal got nervous when she trailed off.

“I want to return the favour, really I do,” She forced herself to look at him now, although every part of her body felt heavy with bliss. “But I feel like I’m about to slip into a coma.”

Neal chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry about it.” he assured her. “I’m a teenage boy. I’m used to taking care of myself!” He grinned when she burst out laughing, breaking it with a yawn.

“Well I owe you.” she patted his hand and let her eyes drift close.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Neal replied, surprised that he really didn’t mind she wasn’t returning the favour.

“Uh huh.” Mulan was already half asleep. Neal kissed her softly and then stood up, pulling the covers over her before he got his clothes on and headed out, to the sounds of her soft snores.

Damn he was glad he’d decided to start shooting hoops again.

 

 


	49. Red Red Whine

Regina checked her appearance again before she got out of the car. She was running late and she was cursing her mother’s lecture before she’d left the house but she was determined to enjoy herself today. Things with Viktor had been surreal to the extreme, and Cora’s nagging about how she wasn’t making the most of the opportunities Cora was giving her had just added to her foul mood. But she was going to see Robin and Roland soon, and that couldn’t help but put a smile on her face.

She was making her way up the driveway when she heard her phone ringing. Fishing it out of her bag she couldn’t help but cringe. It was Robin calling her, probably wondering why she was late, and if he heard her ringtone…

“Hi Robin, I’m here.”

“I can see that.”

Regina looked up and saw Robin standing on the front step of his house, a bemused expression on his face. Regina waved at him, blushing, as she hung up her phone.

“I’m sorry I’m late, my mother wanted to speak to me as I was leaving.”

“Oh that’s fine,” he waved away her excuse. “But, um, Regina, what was your ringtone?”

“Huh?” Regina decided to play dumb as she made her way to the front door. “Oh just some tune.”

“Some tune hey?” Robin raised an eyebrow as he stepped back to let her into the house. Regina nodded and focused on Roland, who shrieked when he saw her, running towards him as fast as he could. Regina grinned at the little boy and bent down to sweep him up into her arms for a cuddle. But then her phone rang again and she jumped, setting Roland down as she spun around to glare at the teacher.

“Did you want something?” she asked him and he was just shaking his head as he listened to his single blaring out from her phone. Roland grinned and clapped his hands, starting to do the dance they had rehearsed that first night. Regina cringed and squeezed her eyes closed before opening them again and rejecting the call.

“You have my song as your ringtone?”

“Just for you.” She insisted and Robin chuckled.

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

Regina just shrugged and tried a smile.

“It’s just a personal policy of mine.” She turned back to Roland to give him a proper cuddle. “Anybody that has a single gets that single as their ringtone.”

“Oh,” Robin was still chuckling. “And are there many of those in your phone?”

Regina just grinned, enjoying the banter now she was pretty sure he wasn’t offended.

“Just you.”

“Remind me never to phone you at school.” Robin tried to sound like he was angry but his eyes were crinkled in that delightful way that only happened when he really smiled.

Not that Regina had ever paid that much attention to his smiles. Really.

They stood there for a bit, just grinning at each other, and then Robin seemed to remember where he was and he coughed, clearing his throat and trying to calm down.

“So I don’t know how long I’ll be at this thing, but hopefully it won’t drag on too long.”

Regina had Roland on her hip now and she tried to look casual as she nodded.

“Well Roland and I will have a fabulous afternoon together, won’t we Sir Roland.”

“Sure Queenie!” Roland grinned and hugged the teenager tightly. Regina kissed him on the top of his head and then looked up at Robin.

“Oh I see how it is,” Robin pouted. “You just want me out of here so you can get down to having fun without me.”

“Awww,” Regina cooed. “I can always have fun with you too.” She was smirking until she realised what she had just said, and she blushed. “I mean, we… um, yeah. we have fun without you. Right. Ok. So do you have everything you need for the picnic?”

Man she felt like an idiot, flirting with him so obviously. He hadn’t been drinking, he would remember it, and oh dear God.

Robin just watched her, trying to process what she had said, and telling himself to not let his mind go there.

“Yeah, I’ve got all I need.” He nodded and moved to take Roland out of her arms, but the little boy didn’t want to move. It should have annoyed Robin but he loved it really. “Oh I see how it is, you have your best friend here so you don’t need Daddy any more, is that how it goes?”

Roland looked sheepish as he reached over to his father.

“I need you Daddy, and Queenie.” He squirmed into his father’s arms but kept his legs around Regina, so the pair of them were squashed together by the little boy.

Regina just gave an embarrassed chuckle and disentangled his legs.

“Give Daddy a good bye cuddle and then we can work out what we’re going to do today Roland. Maybe we can have a picnic ourselves.”

Roland clapped his hands and started bouncing up and down in Robin’s arms. Robin chuckled.

“I wish I could stay for your picnic,” he murmured. Roland looked like he was about to tell him he should stay, but Robin thought he should cut him off. “Don’t forget you’re going to help me work out that list for Killian too Regina.”

Regina was confused for a moment, but then remembered, and couldn’t help her frown. She looked away for a moment and headed towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

“Sure, ok. We can do that when you get home.” She made herself smile at him, and Robin tried to ignore the shot of warmth he felt when she talked about him coming home to her. That wasn’t what she meant, he knew that, and he told himself that it was good he was going out today. He really needed to get away from the teenager for a while.

He finally managed to say his goodbyes and headed out, leaving Regina and Roland behind, and hating every second of it.

Regina forced herself to smile for Roland, and really it wasn’t all that difficult. Although she wanted nothing more than to have Robin there as well, the truth was she was in love with the little boy too, and spending time with him was a delight.

“So do you want to have a picnic today Sir Roland?” She asked him and he nodded, clapping his hands. He had no idea what a picnic was, but he knew that Queenie always suggested fun things to do. She grinned at him. “Alright then, let’s go and see what we can find for our picnic.”

She held out her hand to him and he took it, holding it tight, and they headed into the kitchen.

“First we need a basket for our picnic, and a blanket to sit on.” Roland listened, his eyes wide, and then he nodded and ran off to his bedroom. Regina just smiled and started opening cupboards to see if she could find a basket.

When Roland came back he was dragging the blanket from his bed with him and Regina cringed. She crouched down so she could look him in the eye.

“Oh no little man,” She gave him a gentle smile. “We’re going to sit outside for our picnic, and we don’t want your blankie to get all dirty.”

“Ohhhh.” Roland nodded his head. “Ok.” He dragged his blanket back and tried to spread it back onto his bed. When he came back Regina had found an old wicker basket hidden in the back of the pantry, and she was wiping it down to get rid of some of the dust.

“So what do you want to eat at our picnic?” She helped Roland climb up onto a chair so he could watch her work. “Do you want sandwiches?”

Roland nodded.

“Cheese and Marto!”

“Cheese and tomato sandwiches, good choice.” Regina grinned and set the now clean basket aside.

They chatted away as she prepared the food, Roland telling her about his friends at school and Regina laughing at all the right places, asking lots of questions. Soon the basket was loaded with food, sandwiches and cakes and fruit and juice. She found some plastic cups and managed to discover a blanket that looked like it was fit for the purpose. Everything managed to fit into the basket, surely a sign that this was a fabulous idea.

“Ok Sir Roland. Now we need to set out on our picnic. Go get your shoes and your jacket, and you can bring one toy with you to share your food. Only one though. Otherwise the toys might eat all our food and we won’t get to have any.”

Roland nodded seriously and scampered off back to his room. Regina wrote a note, even though she was pretty sure Robin wouldn’t be home any time soon, and then grabbed the spare key he’d told her about the first night she’d babysat Roland. She found a ball they could throw around, and waited by the front door for the little boy. Surprise surprise, he had his toy fox with him. He seemed to love it most of all, which was sweet. His shoes were on the correct feet, his jacket was on the right way around, it was really looking like a promising day. Regina checked her bag for her phone and wallet again, and then they were heading out to the park. They held hands, singing as they walked, and soon settled down under a tree to eat their feast.

By the time Robin came home, at about 5, Roland was curled up on the sofa, his head on Regina’s lap, as they watched Cars on tv. Robin’s face was a little red, and Regina grinned at him.

“Looks like somebody forgot the sunscreen.” She teased him. Robin just slumped on the sofa, lifting Roland’s feet up so he could sit beside Regina, the little boy sprawled over the pair of them.

“How was your day?” He asked, and leaned over to give Roland a kiss. Roland obediently lifted his head for the embrace, but mostly was focused on the tv. Robin pressed his lips to the little boy’s cheek, and then lifted his head. He froze, as he realised he was about to give Regina a kiss as well. Dammit he needed to stop this! This ridiculous feeling he got of being home whenever he came back to Regina and Roland was getting beyond a joke. He gulped, and then pulled back.

Regina was watching him, telling herself that he hadn’t really leaned in closer to her then, and she chewed her lip before she looked down at Roland. Clearly the little boy wasn’t about to answer his father, so Regina replied for him.

“We had quite a lovely picnic in the park, and got home about two hours ago.” She explained. “How was your day?”

Robin knew the unspoken question was ‘was this date the one?’ He shook his head.

“The picnic was ok, the food was good, the woman was … “ he glanced down at his son. “Well I’ll tell you later.”

Regina beamed at him, it was obvious it hadn’t been a success and she really shouldn’t have been happy about that but she couldn’t help it. So she nodded.

“Ok, fair enough. Well this little one is going to need a bath soon, do you want me to give it to him?”

“Let me finish movie first!” Roland piped up, and Regina chuckled with Robin.

“Sounds good.” Robin glanced towards the kitchen. “I promised you dinner didn’t I?”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry if it’s too much trouble.” Regina felt her heart sink. Did he want her to leave?

“Oh it’s no trouble!” Robin rushed to reassure her. “I’m just not sure what we have to eat.”

“We can get take away.” Regina really didn’t want to leave, so anything that made it easier for her to stay was worth it.

“Oh no! No I’m going to cook for you. What do you think of pasta?”

Regina’s eyes lit up.

“You want to cook for me? Well how could I refuse?” She tried so hard to not give him a flirty smile. “Pasta sounds delicious, thank you.”

Robin was struck, for a moment, as he so often was, by her beautiful smile. So he just sat there, perhaps longer than he really should have, gazing at her and enjoying the warmth. Then he remembered himself, shook his head slightly, and slipped out from under Roland’s legs.

“Ok. I’ll get right on that then.” He stood up, frozen for a moment, and then headed out of the room.

Regina sat there, her fingers playing with Roland’s hair, and allowing herself to dream. This just felt so damned right, being here with the pair of them. This was what she wanted. More than anything. Graham fucking her against the tree, Viktor telling her he loved her, none of that made her anywhere near as happy or content as just sitting on the sofa with Robin, Roland sprawled out over the pair of them. It felt real, like home, like family!

God she wanted this! So very very much.

As Robin cooked dinner, Regina took Roland up for his bath.

“I love you Queenie.” the little boy smiled as the babysitter washed his hair.

“And I love you too Sir Roly Poly.” Regina grinned. “Close your eyes tight. Let me rinse.” Roland squeezed his eyes closed.

“I wish you lived here all the time.” he announced, and Regina faltered.

“That would be nice.” She admitted. “But you’d get tired of me I’m sure.”

“Noooo!” Roland shook his head. “You are my best fwiend Queenie.”

Regina blinked back tears of happiness and finished cleaning his hair. Then she got him to stand up.

“Come on. Out you get, time to go have some dinner ok?”

Once he was dry and dressed in his pyjamas, Regina walked with him down to the kitchen.

“Did you get drowned this time?” Robin asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“No,” Regina chuckled. “No mermaid attacks this time!”

“Pity,” Robin mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.” Robin’s cheeks were red and he tried to tell himself it was because of the sunburn. Really.

Regina just shrugged and set the table. Soon the three of them were sitting around the dinner table eating pasta Carbonara.

“Oh Robin, this is delicious.”

“Daddy’s a good cook!” Roland was clearly proud of his father.

“It’s not a difficult meal to prepare.”

Regina gave Robin a good natured glare.

“Robin, you have done a fantastic job, and you should accept the praise.”

Robin grinned and dipped his head.

“Thank you m’lady.”

“Good man.”

They chatted about their day as they kept eating, and then it was time for Roland to go to sleep. Regina was wondering if she was meant to go home straight away. She really didn’t want to.

She stood up and gathered the plates up, preparing to do the washing up at least.

“I’ll just go read this one a story,” Robin swung his son up onto his hip. “And then you can help me with that list, is that ok?”

Regina smiled, thrilled that she was able to stay. She leaned over and gave Roland a kiss good night and then carried things through to the sink.

By the time Robin came back down she was wiping the benches and everything was nice and clean.

“Oh Regina you didn’t have to do that.”

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

“You cooked me dinner, the least I could do is clean up for you.”

“I should cook for you more often!” Robin walked over to the cupboard and took out two wine glasses.

“Feel free to.” Regina watched him as he poured out two glasses of red wine. Handing one to her, he carried the other through to the lounge, grabbing a pen and paper on the way, and sat down on the sofa. Regina took a seat beside him and sipped her wine. “So. What do you look for in your ideal woman?” She sat against the arm of the chair, her feet near Robin’s thighs, her shoes kicked off already. Robin lifted her feet onto his lap and started to rub her toes for a while, massaging her feet, the paper by his side.

“Well, somebody I feel comfortable with.” he sipped his wine and then set the glass down so he could focus on Regina’s feet. Regina felt like she was melting into the sofa.

“Uh huh?” She concentrated on sipping her wine, trying not to get too worked up.

“Somebody good with Roland, of course.”

“Well neither of those things should be difficult.” Regina managed to say. “You’re an easy man to get along with, and Roland is perfect.”

Robin gave her one of his mega watt smiles and Regina couldn’t resist smiling back at him.

“What else?” She prompted.

Robin considered it for a while, but then he frowned.

“To be honest I’m not even sure I want anybody.” he stopped massaging her feet so he could take another sip of wine, and then set the glass down again. “I’m happy the way my life is.”

Regina wasn’t sure how to react.

“Don’t you get lonely?” She asked him, watching him over the rim of her glass. Robin looked at her.

“Not any more.” he replied, and Regina felt her heart skip a beat. They just looked at each other, their gazes locked, and Regina was almost sick with nerves. Was this it? Was he finally going to admit that he cared about her?

"DADDY!"

Regina pulled back so quickly that she made the wine in her hand jump. Soon she had a massive red stain over her shirt as Robin leapt up to see what had made Roland scream.

"Shit!" Regina stared at the growing red stain, relieved to see it had all landed on her rather than the sofa. Robin glanced at her and cringed.

"I'll get you some salt."

Regina waved him away.

"I'll do it, you check on Roland." Robin looked torn, but then the little boy screamed again and that made his mind up for him. The last thing he saw as he ran from the room was Regina pulling her shirt off as she ran to the kitchen, looking for salt for the stain.

He almost stumbled into the wall when he caught a glimpse of the black lace bra she was wearing, and it took all his concentration to head towards his son, but then the father in him kicked in and he rushed to Roland's side. His son sounded scared, and that was always more important than ogling a teenager.

 

 


	50. Bruises

Roland had had a nightmare, about hippos of all things. Robin was really going to have to figure out a way to combat this fear. Maybe a trip to the zoo? Or would that just make it worse? It was times like this that he really missed Marion.

And of course, thoughts like that made him feel guilty. He should miss his wife all the time, not just when being a single parent was difficult. And he sure as hell shouldn’t be thinking about the teenager in the kitchen right at that moment.

He managed to settle Roland down with a bedtime story, a couple of extra stuffed animals on the bed, and a night light left on, and then he headed back out to Regina, wondering if he had time for a cold shower beforehand.

Regina was in the kitchen, her shirt spread out on the bench, as she poured salt all over the red wine stain. She felt all kinds of nervous, jittery and excited but not wanting to get her hopes up.

Maybe if she’d been paying more attention, or feeling calmer, she would have put a shirt on, but she really liked this top, and didn’t know how to explain about the wine all over it, so her first focus had been the stain.

Robin walked back quietly, telling himself that he was keeping his footsteps light so as not to wake up Roland, but he paused by the door and watched Regina, a smile on his face even as he groaned quietly at the sight of her standing there in her jeans and that slip of lace that seemed to enhance her breasts and make her even more tempting.

He stood there for a moment, telling himself that he wasn’t really spying, when he noticed the bruise on her neck. She turned her head slightly and he noticed the other one as well.

“What the hell are they?” He strode into the room, straight over to her. Regina looked up, a confused smile on her face.

“I’m sorry, I’m using up all your salt.”

Robin frowned, and then glanced down at her top.

“Oh, fine. Whatever.” Then he looked into her eyes. “Regina, what are those marks on your neck?”

Regina was confused for a moment, and then she realised and her face paled. She pressed her fingers to the hickeys and turned away.

“Ohmigod!” Her shirt had been chosen to cover up the marks that Viktor had left, but of course her underwear didn’t do that. Robin’s hand was just over her shoulder, and he wasn’t sure if he should touch her or not.

“Regina, has somebody hurt you?”

Regina gave a bitter laugh.

“Yes,” She admitted, and stepped away from Robin. “But not the way you think.” She leaned back against the counter and folded her arms across her chest. “They’re hickeys Robin, I got them last night.”

Robin felt the bile rise in his stomach. He blinked slowly at her, and gulped.

“Hi.. hickeys? You mean… Ohhh.”

Regina cringed.

“Yeah, oh.” She sighed heavily. “Look, I’m going to put another top on, I’ll be back in a minute.” Then she tried to leave the room.

Robin stuck his arm out to stop her.

“Regina, wait.” He wrapped his arm around her lightly. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Regina stood still, trying not to mould into Robin’s arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words. And then, to both their amazement, she burst into tears, throwing herself against Robin’s chest and clinging to him.

“It’s all a fucking mess!” She mumbled against his shirt. “Everything is so fucking messed up!”

Robin took a moment to react, telling himself that he really shouldn’t be touching her. But she was crying and what kind of a bastard would he be if he didn’t comfort her? So he wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her back.

“There there,” he mentally groaned again, what sort of a pathetic comment was that? “I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Christ! That was even worse! “Do you want to talk about it?”

Regina lifted her head and Robin really had to force himself to not kiss her. Her lips were just there and she looked so helpless and hopeless and shit! This was a disaster.

“I made a massive mistake last night.” Regina finally managed to murmur, her eyes on Robin’s lips.

“What happened?”

Regina chewed her lip for a moment as she considered her response, and Robin really forced himself to not snatch her lip between his own.

“Ok, so it’s kind of a long story.”

Robin gave a gentle smile.

“No place I’d rather be than listening to you.” he replied honestly, and Regina gave him a shy smile.

“When I was 14 I was dating this guy called Daniel.”

Robin nodded, to encourage her to keep speaking. He had no idea where this was going, but he was willing to stand there, holding her, for as long as she needed. Regina seemed to appreciate it, and she smiled again, before resting her head against his chest. She needed to not look at him when she spoke, or she’d never get the words out.

“He had an older brother, and before Daniel and I got together I kind of had a crush on him. But then I started dating Daniel and that was pretty intense, and yeah.” She blushed, and tightened her grip. This really was comfortable, being in Robin’s arms. “Anyway, one night Daniel and I were on a date at the movies and his brother was meant to come and pick us up, drive us home and so on. But he had been at a party and was drinking. Not too much, just enough that his reactions were slowed.” She looked up as she felt Robin stiffen. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. After all, there were no Daniels in Regina’s grade, and there was only the one high school in town. “He took too long to go through a green light and a truck driver ran the red, crashed into us, and Daniel was killed.”

“Oh Regina,” Robin felt his heart break, and he held her even tighter. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. That was horrible. “You poor thing, I’m so sorry. Were you hurt?”

Regina felt the tears falling again, and she looked up at him, a watery smile on her lips.

“I broke my leg and fractured a couple of ribs. His brother got a broken arm. Daniel got the brunt of the damage. Was killed instantly.”

Robin was running his hands over Regina’s bare back, wishing there was a way he could make all her pain go away.  Regina snuggled into his chest, feeling so warm. Then she took a breath and went on with the story.

“I hadn’t seen the brother for a long time, he went away to uni and stuff. But recently he came back to town and it’s been pretty horrible. We’ve been fighting and stuff.” It would be so much easier if she could tell Robin who it was, but she didn’t want to. She felt it would just make her feel even dirtier. “It’s been impacting on my life, and he told me that we needed to talk about it. He invited me to dinner last night, and I realised that I needed to clear the air with him, because otherwise things will just get worse.”

“That’s a brave thing you did, and very mature.” Robin smiled encouragingly. Regina gave a bitter snort.

“Yeah, well, not so sure about that. We had dinner, and we were talking, and it was going ok, and then he admitted that he’d always fancied me.” She cringed at that, because how could she continue the rest of the story?

“He has good taste,” Robin murmured, and then his eyes flew open wide. Regina glanced up at him, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just pressed her head back to his chest so he didn’t have to look at her. Regina gave a small smile and resumed her story.

“I ended up admitting that I’d had a bit of a crush on him as well, before Daniel, and somehow we ended up kissing and… yeah.”

“Regina, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” There was a part of Robin that really didn’t even want to hear it all, but if she needed to talk he’d listen.

“We had sex.” Regina blurted out. “And he gave me the hickeys.”

“Did he force you?” Robin was insistent, leaning back so he could make her look at him.

“What? Oh no,” Regina snorted. “More like I forced him, to be honest. But then he told me he had been in love with me all that time, and he still was, and he wanted to wait for me and ugh!”

“In love with you?” Robin really wished his voice didn’t sound so traumatised. Regina gulped and nodded. “And what about you? Do you have feelings for him?”

Regina shook her head, her eyes wide and locked on Robin’s.

“No,” she admitted. “I don’t.”

“So why did you sleep with him?” Robin was almost afraid to ask. Regina sighed.

“Because I’m an idiot and he was there and I felt guilty because he liked me and he was jealous of Daniel, and did I mention I’m an idiot?”

Robin rubbed her back again.

“Regina, you are NOT an idiot!” he insisted. “And you should never feel obligated to have sex with somebody. That’s just not on! You should feel comfortable with saying no, and being listened to. OK? You deserve somebody that respects you, and doesn’t guilt you into a lay!”

Regina stared at Robin, and if she hadn’t already been in love with him she would have fallen harder for him. She had a wondrous smile on her face and Robin felt a little embarrassed at how impassioned he had sounded.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just… I don’t like men who take advantage of women.”

“Why do you think he took advantage of me?” Regina was surprised.

“Because you were hurt by him and he manipulated you into feeling like you owed him sex. That’s not alright Regina.”

Regina couldn’t speak. She was stunned. So instead she decided to act without thinking, after all when did thinking really do her any good? So  she reached up and pressed her lips to Robin’s, holding him tight as she kissed him.

Robin didn’t react at first, but only for that first second. Then he was returning the kiss, his tongue brushing against Regina’s lips and gently pushing into her mouth when she opened up for him. His hand slid down her back, pressing her closer to him as she clung to his shoulders, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

This kiss was, without a doubt, the greatest kiss Regina had ever had. The feel of Robin’s lips against hers felt arousing and comforting all at once. His body was strong and soft, and she felt so safe and secure. She had never known a feeling like it, and she wished with all her might that the kiss would never end, because she knew that when it did things would be different and she was terrified that they wouldn’t be good different.

Robin was getting lost in the kiss, his eyes closed as he held Regina tightly. He had dreamed of this, and the reality was even better. He felt like he had come home, and the taste of her was heavenly.

But there was a voice in his head, screaming at him that this was wrong. She was a teenager, and had just been through an ordeal, he didn’t need to add to her dramas. Plus he had a duty of care to her, he was her teacher and he was abusing his position over her.

But God it felt so good to be kissing her, to be holding her in his arms. He could almost believe that they were in love, it just felt so right.

Christ this was fucked up!

He finally managed to pull away from her, and almost couldn’t look her in the eyes. He owed her that though, he owed her the respect of actually facing her.

“I’m so sorry Regina, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Regina had a hazy smile on her face as she gazed up at him, her eyes full of love. Then she heard what he said and frowned.

“What? What do you mean?” She chuckled softly. “Robin, I kissed you, it’s ok.” She moved closer to kiss him again, but he turned his face away and she scowled. “What is it? Is it because of last night? I told you that was a mistake.”

“Regina, this is a mistake.” Robin realised he still had his arms around her waist and he had to let her go, even though she didn’t want to release him. Finally she had to drop her arms and she crossed them over her chest. Robin felt his heart break for the girl, and for himself, but he had to do this. “I’m so sorry Regina. You are a beautiful young woman and any man would be lucky to have you in his arms.” She cut him off.

“I don’t want anybody else in my arms, I just want to be in your arms!”

“You say that now Regina, but you’re in a bad place and…”

“So what? You’re saying I’m just kissing you because you’re here?”

“Well you slept with your boyfriend’s brother because he was there last night, so what am I supposed to think?”

As soon as he spoke Robin cringed.He hadn’t meant to sound so harsh. Regina stared at him, and had to clench her fist to stop herself from slapping him.

“Well it’s nice to know what you really think of me.” She muttered, and turned around to grab her shirt. She couldn’t wear it, but she had a jacket she could pull on, she’d have to settle for that. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Regina wait,” Robin tried to stop her as she stalked from the room, but this time she shook his grip off.

“No Robin, you’ve made it clear what you think of me, so I’ll leave. I’d hate to make you feel obligated!” Her voice was so bitter as she threw his words back at him and Robin wanted to howl.

“Regina that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Oh I think it’s perfectly clear what you meant.” Regina grabbed her bag and slipped her jacket on, doing up the zip as far as it would go. “I suppose I should be happy you stopped before I forced you to fuck me, because God forbid that happened!” her voice was so bitter and she couldn’t look him in the eyes, or the tears that were welling up would fall, and she refused to cry in front of him again.

“Regina that is NOT what I meant!” Robin repeated, but Regina just shook her head.

“Yeah well, whatever the fuck you meant, I don’t want to hear it. I’m sorry for wasting your time Robin. I’ll let myself out. Don’t bother paying me for this job, I’d hate to feel even more like a whore!” Then she strode over to the door and pulled it open. She paused for a moment, and Robin wondered if maybe she was going to come back, but then she shook her head and went outside, slamming the door behind her. Robin cringed as the wall shook from the impact and then he slumped down on a chair.

What the hell had he just done?

 

 


	51. Dine in or Take Away

While Regina was off babysitting, Emma was working at Granny’s. It was a busy Saturday, and she was looking forward to finishing her shift. She had a few more hours to go though, and the time just seemed to stretch on forever. When Granny told her she could have a lunch break she almost cried with relief. She took her plate of nachos out to a table out the front and slumped down on the chair, watching the world go past as she picked at her food.

She used to be so good at this, working on her feet, but she was still aching a bit from the night before. Even though it was a lovely, wonderful ache, she was sore! She shuddered to think what she would feel like if she’d stayed the night with the Hatter.

“What are you smiling about?”

Emma looked up and her grin grew broader as she looked at Jefferson.

“I was just thinking about you, to be honest.” She told him, and he sat down beside her, scowling.

“I don’t know what there is to smile about.” He grumbled, and took one of her corn chips, loading it with salsa. Emma blinked at him and frowned as she took some food herself.

“Oh,” She slumped down a bit. Clearly he hadn’t enjoyed himself as much as she had. “I’m sorry.”

Jefferson looked intently at the girl sitting in front of her, and it took him a moment to realise just why she was looking so much smaller than she had been. He reached out a hand under the table and gripped her knee.

“Emma, I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy myself last night. I did.” Emma looked up at him, a smile starting to spread.

“Really?”

Jefferson snorted.

“Yes!” he squeezed her knee. “That’s the problem.”

Emma frowned again.

“Why is it a problem?”

“Because I wanted you all night Emma,” Jefferson’s voice was low as his fingers slowly crept up her leg. “Because I wasn’t finished with you and I’ve almost jerked myself raw thinking about you all night.” His fingers brushed against her crotch. “Because I want nothing more than to take you down that alley way, strip you off and bury my head between your thighs.”

Emma’s breathing was getting heavy as she listened to him, and she was wishing she wore a skirt to work.

“I have half an hour till I have to be back at work.” She blurted, and he smirked at her, his Cheshire Cat grin that made her melt a little inside.

“Eat up then, I’d hate you to go hungry.”

Emma blinked and then started to shovel the food into her mouth, her eyes barely leaving Jefferson’s.

It was the fastest she’d ever managed to eat her food, and she was almost choking, but he had told her to eat, and so she was eating. There was something about this man that made it impossible for her to disobey him. Finally he put his hand over hers, stilling her, so she didn’t make herself sick.

“Come on, I think that might be enough.”

Emma nodded, gulped down some of her iced tea, and stood up. Jefferson watched her, sitting there for a moment, before he finally rose as well. Emma had been glaring at him, eager for him and frustrated. Jefferson looked around and frowned.

“There are too many people around here.” He decided. “Is there a way to get out to the alley through the diner?”

Emma nodded.

“I can head back through the kitchen, but I don’t think I can really bring you with me, not if you don’t want people to see.”

“Oh no, I’ll go by myself. I’ll meet you there in a couple of minutes.” He looked like he was about to kiss her, but then a family walked out of the dinner, and called out hello to the teacher. Jefferson grimaced through a smile and Emma picked up her plate.

“See you later Mr Chappelier,” She grinned, bouncing almost. “Have a good afternoon.”

She was sure she could almost hear his growl as she left him.

Once inside she dumped her plate and raced to the bathroom. If they didn’t have long she was going to make things easier for him. She threw herself into a stall, shimmied out of her jeans, and pulled her knickers off, stuffing them into her pocket before pulling her jeans back up. That might save a little bit of time at least! And the thought of going commando was always kind of hot!

She made her way back to the kitchen and told the kitchen hand that she was going to have a smoke. Then she pushed open the door and looked around for the Hatter. She assumed he’d pick the darkest place, and headed towards the shadows, yelping when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

“What took you so long?” He growled as he pressed his body against hers, his chest against her back and his hand running down her front.

“Check my pocket,” Emma’s face was crushed to the bricks, and she never would have realised just how hot that could feel. Jefferson stuck his hand in her pocket and pulled out her underwear.

“Oh, a present. How sweet!” He slipped her knickers into the inside pocket of his jacket and just laughed at her squeak of indignation. “No you’re not getting them back.” He started to undo her jeans as his other hand slipped up under her top. “They’re mine now, consider them a trophy.” Emma tried to protest, but she could feel Jefferson hard against her and all she really wanted to do was let him do whatever the hell he wanted.

He slipped his hand into her jeans and immediately started rubbing his finger along her folds. Emma moaned and pressed back against him, so turned on that she could barely speak. How the hell did he manage to get her so excited so quickly?

“We don’t have long.” he was thrusting a finger into her now as he nuzzled against her neck, pushing aside the scarf she had looped around her shoulders to hide the hickeys he’d given her. “And I need to be inside you.” He pulled his hand from her top and she heard him undo the zip of his trousers. Then he moved her a little way back from the wall. “Bend over, brace yourself against your thighs.” They had to turn to the side, and Emma felt like a rag doll, being manipulated by the older man. He guided her into position and she felt him rubbing his cock between her legs. Her breath caught and she whimpered at the feeling.

“God you’re hot!” She tried to turn her face to look at him, but he just pushed her further forward and laced his arm around her waist. Then he pushed his cock into her and she couldn’t help the groan as her already worn out muscles stretched again to accommodate him.

He paused for a moment, letting her adjust, and then he started to drive into her, setting a hard and fast pace. He pulled her back against him and she had to grab at the wall to keep her balance. She was sure she’d get bruises on her hips from where he gripped her, and then his fingers were rubbing her clit and she put her teeth through her lip from trying not to scream.

“I hate having to rush this,” Jefferson grumbled in her ear. “But I need to fucking cum in you.”

“Please!” Emma was whimpering, rocking back against him, and so close to the edge. Jefferson was sucking on her neck again, his fingers working furiously against her clit, and she wanted to howl. Then she felt her muscles clench him tight and her legs threatened to give way as she was hit by her orgasm. She was sure being hit by a Mack truck wouldn’t have been such a shock as the waves of bliss washing over her. It was so good it almost hurt.

Jefferson drove harder into her, only able to grunt her name and tell her hot her tight little cunt was, before he too was cumming hard, filling her up and moaning her name. He flopped forward over her, holding her close as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck I needed that.”

Emma started to giggle.

“Glad to be of service!” She teased him, and he just tapped her on the arse as he stood up, trying to tidy himself up.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Emma stretched her back, feeling her muscles pop, as she pulled up her jeans, cringing slightly at the feeling of liquid between her legs. She wanted her underwear back but she knew better than to ask for it.

“Oh it was ok.” She teased as she zipped up her fly. But then she was being pushed back against the wall.

“Ok? Ok? Only Ok?” Jefferson loomed in front of her and Emma just smirked. “I’ll show you O fucking K!” Then he dropped to his knees, pulling her jeans down as he knelt in front of her. He made her pull one leg out of her trousers and he hooked it around his shoulder before he buried his face between her thighs and worked his tongue deep into her. Emma, who was still buzzing from her orgasm, felt like her world was exploding. She rocked back against the wall, her fingers in Jefferson’s hair, gripping him in place as he worked her over.

“Fuck I love your mouth!” Emma managed to look down at the man between her legs and he just glanced up at her, the smirk evident in his eyes as he sucked on her clit and thrust two fingers inside her. It didn’t take him long to make her cum again, and she thought he’d stop. She should have known better.

After bringing her off with his mouth three times she had to push him away as she slumped down against the wall.

“I have to fucking work now you bastard!”

Jefferson did not look at all sorry as he helped her get redressed.

“What time do you get off?”

Emma snickered.

“Just did. Four times. Didn’t you notice?”

“Oh har har har Miss Swan,” Jefferson shook his head. “What time do you finish work?”

“9pm.” Emma grinned at him.

“I’ll pick you up.”

Emma blinked.

“What if I had plans?”

“Cancel them.” He insisted. He did up her zip for her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a bruising kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.” Then he let her go and Emma had to lean against the wall for a while before she could manage to stumble her way back into work.

* * *

Regina showed up at Granny's just before 9, as they were just closing up. Emma smiled at her but the smile died when she saw the look on her best friend's face. She set down the glass she was wiping and rushed over to her.

"What happened?"

Regina shook her head, not looking at the blond, but Emma just frowned and forced her face up.

"Reggie, what's wrong?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak but then she burst into tears.

"That fucking bastard!"

Emma rushed around the counter and wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"Ok, who do I have to kill? Is it Viktor? I thought you were with Robin tonight."

Regina, hating that Emma's embrace felt too much like Robin's earlier, pulled away, still not able to look at her friend.

"It is fucking Robin." She cried bitterly. "He thinks I'm a whore."

Emma's eyes were wide.

"You fucking what? That bastard! How the hell?"

Regina finally looked up at Emma, feeling a bolt of love for this wonderful girl that was willing to defend her to the ends of the earth. She was a true friend.

"I told him about Viktor." She started to explain, but then Granny poked her head out from the kitchen and took in the scene.

"Good evening Regina. Emma, I'm going to take off, can you lock up please? Oh, and take the rest of the chocolate cake. It won't last till tomorrow." Then she headed back to where she'd come from and Emma and Regina shared a smile. Granny's chocolate cake was so good.

"Lemme get the cake," Emma slipped back behind the counter "and then you can come back to mine." Regina nodded and stood up. As she turned around she flinched.

"Hi Mr Chappelier. What are you doing here?"

Emma had bent down behind the counter to grab a cake box but when she heard Regina's voice she popped up like a meerkat, her eyes wide.

"Jefferson!"

Jefferson was looking at the pair of teenagers, one so obviously upset judging from the redness around her eyes, and the other looking delightfully stunned.

"Regina, Emma, how are you both?"

Regina glanced between the pair of lovers and gave a small smirk.

"I'm fine, but I just need to use the ladies, I'll be right back." She waggled her eyebrows at Emma and then shot off to the back of the diner, leaving Emma with Jefferson.

"Emma." Jefferson's tone carried a warning as he walked over to the counter where Emma had resumed trying to get the three quarters of a chocolate cake into a box.

"I can't go with you, Regina is upset."

Jefferson put his hands on the counter and loomed over the teenager.

"Emma, I told you to cancel your plans."

Emma glared at the older man.

"Look," she had finally managed to get the cake stowed away. "I'll admit that you're a fantastic fuck, and I'd love nothing more than to go back home with you and pick up where we left off last night. But Regina is my best friend and she's heartbroken, and there is no way I'm leaving her in the lurch just to go get laid."

It was the first time she'd been able to stand up to him and her heart was pounding. Jefferson stood there for a moment, absorbing what she had said, and then he leaned forward, his hand pulling her head closer.

"Fuck you turn me on." He growled, and kissed her as hard as he could with the counter in the way. Then he released her and stepped back, seeming a little embarrassed at his lack of control. Emma just stood there, panting a little.

"So we good?" She finally asked him, not sure what was happening. "I'll hang out with Regina and maybe catch up with you another day?"

"Or I could come over as well."

Emma and Jefferson both turned towards Regina, who was looking intently at Emma. Emma walked over to her.

"Are you sure Reggie? I mean, it’s not like we we planning in pl,aying monopoly or anything.”

Regina just stared at her.

“Oh I know exactly what you are planning on doing,” She glanced over at the teacher who was so obviously listening in. “And I’m up for coming along.” Then she glanced at Emma. “I mean, as long as you don’t mind me joining in?”

“Does anybody care what I think?” Jefferson called out and Emma glanced back at him.

“Not really.” She replied. “After all, how are you going to complain about two girls? Seriously?”

Jefferson opened his mouth to protest, and then thought better of it and shut it again, shrugging and nodding. Then Emma turned back to Regina.

“Reggie,are you sure?”

Regina considered things and gave a sad smile.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” She whispered. Emma couldn’t help the delighted shiver she gave and Regina giggled softly. “I need this. I mean, as long as you don’t mind sharing. I need to do something reckless.” Emma smiled sadly and squeezed Regina’s arm.

“you don’t have to prove anything you know. And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Regina just gave her a cheeky smile.

“And what if there’s nothing I don’t want to do?” She teased. Then she leaned forward to whisper in Emma’s ear. “And this way you finally get to fuck me!” She brushed past her then and started to walk towards Jefferson. “Don’t say you haven’t always wanted to!”

Emma spun around and stared at her best friend. Where the hell had that come from?

She was speechless for a beat, and then she started walking towards Jefferson as well.

“Ok Hatter,” She smirked at him. “Tonight’s your lucky night. Two girls for the price of one. Think you can handle that?”

Jefferson looked the two girls up and down and nodded, smirking as well.

“Oh I can definitely handle that.” He slipped an arm around each girl’s waist and started to walk them out of the diner. They were almost gone when Emma remembered the cake.

“Just a moment.” She slipped away from him, grabbed her box of chocolate heaven and her bag and jacket, and then took her position back at Jefferson’s side, grinning at Regina as they walked.

This was going to be amazing!

 

 


	52. Trifecta

Regina sat in the back seat as they drove to Jefferson’s house, while Emma sat up front, nursing the chocolate cake and singing along to the radio. Whenever she glanced back at her friend Regina would grin or give her a thumbs up, but as they got closer to their destination she was starting to ask herself what the fuck she was doing. She knew she was hurt by what Robin had said to her, but was this really the best course of action? Inviting herself over for a threesome with her best friend and her maths teacher? After all, despite what she had said to Emma at the diner, she didn’t actually believe that Emma fancied her. Sure Emma joked about showing her the benefits of being bifabulous (as she loved to call it) but there had never been any real sexual tension between the pair of them. They were best friends, and that was enough. Regina wasn’t even sure she liked girls!

Then there was Mr Chapelier. From what Emma had told her, he was strangely dominating. Even Emma recognised that she was unable to resist him when he asked her to do something. Yes he was attractive, perhaps one of the sexiest teachers on staff, or at least the most sexual, but did Regina really want to do this with him?

But just as she was about to suggest calling it all off she glanced up, saw Jefferson’s eyes in the rear view mirror, and was struck by the compassion she saw there. She raised an eyebrow and he mirrored her expression, before giving her a slight smile. Regina found herself smiling back, and suddenly she felt calmer. Not calm, not by a long shot, but calmer. She still wasn’t sure if this was a huge mistake or not, but she had a feeling that if she did want to back out he would let her. There was just something about his gaze that made her feel secure.

She could understand now how Emma found it impossible to resist him. If he could convey all that in just one glance in a mirror, what would it be like if his entire attention was focused on her? Regina found herself eager to find out.

“This is going to be amazing!” Emma twisted around to look at Regina again. “The Hatter’s house is incredible!” Then she turned back to the driver. “Hang on. Where is Grace tonight?”

“She had so much fun at her sleepover last night she went on another one tonight.” Jefferson’s tone was dry, and his eyes were on the road, but there was a twinkle in his gaze.

“Oh, lucky for you!” Emma teased, and then twisted back to look at Regina. “Grace is Jefferson’s daughter.”

Regina nodded.

“You mentioned that yesterday.” She reminded her friend, and Emma frowned.

“Oh yeah!” She giggled and sat back in her seat. “Sorry, bit excited.”

Regina chuckled.

“Really? Can’t half tell!”

Emma just stuck her middle finger up at her best friend and settled back down. Jefferson snickered and then they were pulling into driveway and heading into the garage.

“This house is amazing Reggie.” Emma announced. “It’s massive and beautiful and has an indoor pool and spa and oh man, just wait till you see it!”

“Is she always this excitable?” Jefferson muttered as he parked the car and got out.

“Only when she’s nervous.” Regina murmured low enough to only be heard by the driver. Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

“And what about you Ms Mills? What are you like when you’re nervous?”

Regina shrugged and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss.

“I just do reckless things.” She said, and sauntered past him to catch up with Emma.

Jefferson laughed at that, and told the pair to go on and make themselves at home.

“I’ll be in in a minute.”

Regina slipped her arm through Emma’s and they made their way into the house. Once they were alone and Emma was heading towards the kitchen, she stopped grinning. She put the cake down on the counter and then turned to face Regina.

“Ok. So out with it. What’s going on? Do you really want to be here?”

Regina frowned and sat down on a bar stool.

“Why? Don’t you want me here?”

“What? No! Of course I do!” Emma sat beside her, her knees angled towards the brunette’s. “I just… this isn’t exactly something I’d expect you to do - volunteer to come over for a threesome.” She peered at her. “That WAS what you were offering, right? Because I’m pretty sure that’s what the Hatter’s expecting.”

Regina chuckled and looked down.

“Yeah, that’s what I was offering.” She replied. Then she lifted her gaze and Emma could still see her eyes red from tears. “I didn’t finish telling you what happened did I?” Emma shook her head and gave her an encouraging smile. “We were sitting on the lounge, having a glass of wine, and he was giving me a foot massage. It was so lovely and cosy and homey and yeah. But then Roland screamed out because he was having a nightmare or something and I jumped and spilled red wine all down my blouse. Robin raced off to look after his kid and I was in the kitchen trying to clean my shirt.”

“Did you pour salt on it?” Emma asked and Regina rolled her eyes

“Considering the fact that I taught you that trick, yes I did remember it!” she muttered and Emma just pouted at her, motioning for her to continue with the story. Regina drew a breath and continued. “So I was standing there with just my bra on, and Robin came back and he was watching me, and then he saw the hickeys the dickhead gave me and asked me what they were.” She had to keep speaking before Emma cut in and commented on her only being in her bra. If she didn’t get this story out in one go she’d start crying again, she just knew it. “I told him I got them the night before, and then burst into tears. He started hugging me and it was so lovely, and I told him about Daniel and the accident and Viktor liking me, and then I told him we had sex and he was all ‘did he force you?’” She had tears in her eyes again, and she had to stop to sniff them away. “He said that it wasn’t fair, what Viktor did, because he guilted me into fucking him.”

“Did you tell him who it was?” Emma was shocked, but Regina shook her head.

“No. I didn’t give him any names. I just said it was my boyfriend’s brother. He didn’t seem to draw any links.” Emma nodded and Regina continued. “What he said was so sweet, I couldn’t help it, I kissed him.”

“Weehey!” Emma cheered, but Regina shook her head. “What happened? Did he kiss you back?”

“He kissed me back alright.” she muttered. “But then he told me how wrong it was, and how I was only doing it because I was hurt and he was there.” Emma scowled. “I told him I wanted to be with him, and he said that I’d had sex with somebody else the night before just because they were there, so why should he think he’s any different.”

Emma’s eyes went wide and she pulled back in shock.

“That prick!”

“I know!” Regina agreed, feeling so angry again. “I mean ok, so I know that it was a mistake to screw Viktor, but after all we’ve been through I can’t believe he could say that. So I stormed out and came to see you.”

“Oh Reggie,” Emma slipped down off the stool and wrapped her arms tight around her best friend. Regina clung to her, trying not to cry but unable to stop a few tears escaping.

“So yeah. Apparently I’m a whore that fucks anybody that’s around. If that’s the case then why the hell not make the most of it hey?”

Emma chuckled and sat back on the stool, her hand on Regina’s thigh.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this though?” She asked again and Regina shrugged.

“It depends. Are you gonna get all weird and love sick on me if I let you fuck me?”

Emma burst out laughing.

“Um, no! I don’t think so.”

Regina grinned.

“Good!” she wiped her eyes. Then she looked serious. “I might regret it, I know that. But lately whenever I try to do the right thing it seems to backfire on me. I tried to build bridges with Viktor and that went to hell in a handbasket pretty damn quickly. I tried to reign in my feelings for Robin and that just got all kinds of fucked up when I let things slip. Now I’m going to choose to do the wrong thing for once, and maybe it will turn out ok.”

Emma wasn’t sure she followed Regina’s logic, but she was going to go along with it anyway.

“Nothing will change between us, I promise you that.” She insisted, and Regina nodded.

“It’s not like I’ve not seen all your bits anyway.” Regina agreed. Emma smirked.

“That’s true. You’ve just never tasted them before!”

Regina shrieked.

“Oh man! You want me to do that?”

Emma grinned and shrugged.

“Don’t know. Only if you want to. But I bet if we did it to each other it would drive the Hatter mad!”

“I thought I was already mad!” Jefferson said as he walked back into the room. Both girls looked up, their guilty expressions mirror images. Jefferson chuckled. He had changed out of his black suit and scarf and was dressed in linen trousers and a soft shirt. Regina had never seen him looking so relaxed. She had to admit that it was a good look for the man.

“Yeah well,” Emma shrugged. “We can always try to drive you just that little bit extra crazy!”

Jefferson walked over to them and stood between them.

“Well you are more than welcome to try.” He replied. “But first a question. Which form of relaxation would you prefer?” He held up a bottle of wine in one hand, and a couple of joints in the other. Emma and Regina glanced at each other and grinned.

“Both?” They said together, and Jefferson smirked, slinging his arms around their shoulders.

“You are my kind of ladies.” He announced. Then he let them go. “Head over to the lounge, I’ll get us some glasses.”

The pair of them headed over to the long white lounge in the next room, holding hands and giggling. They had decided they were going to enjoy this, and they were going to make the most of it!

“Take off your jacket.” Emma said as she sat down, dropping her own jacket on an arm chair. Regina went to undo her zip but then she paused, blushing.

“I don’t have a top on.” She pointed out. Emma raised her eyebrows. and Regina swiped at her as she laughed. “I spilt wine on it, remember? I was so pissed with Robin I just put on my jacket and stormed out. My top is still in my car, which is still at Granny’s!”

Emma burst out laughing and then she leaned forward.

“I’m not wearing any knickers.” She replied and it was Regina’s turn to stare. “They’re in Jefferson’s jacket pocket.”

“And you’re not getting them back any time soon!” Jefferson smirked as he carried three glasses and the bottle over to the lounge, the joints in his shirt pocket.

“When did you have time to give him your underwear?” Regina was glancing between the pair of them as Jefferson sat down between them and started to pour the wine.

“At lunch time,” Emma was blushing. “He called in to visit me.”

“And what? Took you up against the alley wall?” Regina’s tone made it obvious she thought that was ridiculous. But one glance at their expressions and she squealed. “No way? In the middle of the day? But anybody could have seen you!”

Emma shrugged.

“That’s part of the fun!” She admitted and thanked Jefferson as he handed her a glass of wine. Regina took her own glass and took a sip, while Jefferson sat back, looking at the two girls with him.

“Regina, you should make yourself at home, take off your jacket.”

Regina shared a smirk with Emma and then nodded.

“Ok.” she undid the zip and slipped it off, revealing the lacey bra that had been such a distraction for Robin earlier. Jefferson’s eyes widened slightly.

“Are you often in the habit of walking around in your underwear Ms Mills” He asked her and Regina just grinned.

“Only when I spill stuff on my top.” She replied, and took another sip of wine, letting some drip onto her chest. “Opps!” Her eyes were locked on Jefferson's.

“I’ve got it!” Emma blurted out and set her glass down, leaning over Jefferson to drag her tongue along Regina’s breastbone, lapping up the drops of wine. Then she sat back, rather proud of herself, and took up her own wine again. Regina stared at her best friend and Jefferson just sat there, waiting to see how she would respond. It took her a moment, but then she dipped her finger in her wine glass and dragged it down between her breasts, her eyes now focused on Emma.

“I’ll get this one.” Jefferson told her, and he dipped his head to lap at the wine, prompting a soft moan from Regina. Then he sat back, as calmly as you please, and sipped his wine.

Emma watched for a moment, stunned, and then she giggled with delight.

“Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

Jefferson just grinned and Regina smirked, and the three of them enjoyed their wine in silence for a while.

“Ok,” Jefferson set down his empty glass. “First of all we need to establish some ground rules.” Both girls looked at him curiously. He smiled at them both. “Well, actually just one ground rule. And pay attention because I’m going to be sensitive here and it doesn’t happen often, so if you miss it it’s your own fault!” He tried to look menacing and just earned grins from the pair of them. He rolled his eyes but smiled as he went on. “You two are best friends. I assume that you’ve not done this before though? Been together?” They both shook their heads. “And are you SURE that you want to do this?” They glanced at each other and smiled shyly, nodding slowly.

“We’ve talked about it already.” Regina explained.

“Before tonight?” Jefferson was interested. Regina shook her head. “Right. So not a lengthy discussion then.” He muttered. “Ok. Well here’s the thing. I want this, and usually if I was in this situation, with two women willing to do this, then I wouldn’t bother stopping to check, but I actually like you two, and so like I said, I’m being sensitive. If at any moment either of you wants to pull out, to stop, go home, take a timeout, whatever, then you can do that ok? No questions asked, no judgements.”

Emma stared at him.

“You’ll let us stop? You never let me stop!” She couldn’t help pouting and Jefferson fixed her with a glare.

“Ms Swan, are you suggesting that I’ve made you do anything you didn’t want to do?”

Emma blushed and looked down, shaking her head.

“No.”

“Exactly!”

Emma just poked her tongue out and Regina laughed. Jefferson leaned over, gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, and then settled back against the seat.

“I’m not going to keep going on about it, once we start this I won’t bring it up again. But if either of you do want to stop you have to promise that you will do it. Doesn’t matter what is happening or who is doing what, or whom, you are allowed to stop, get up and walk away. You can stay here or you can tell me to drive you home and I will do it. I will not have the ruination of a life long friendship on my conscience.”

He almost sounded angry as he made his insistence, and the girls shared a smile. Then they reached forward, each placing a hand on his chest. Years of friendship had them mirroring one another more than they realised.

“Thank you Jefferson,” Regina kissed his cheek.

“Thanks Hatter,” Emma kissed his neck.

“Yeah, well, don't expect me to be this nice all the time.” Jefferson was actually blushing as he mumbled at them. The girls giggled again, and then Jefferson stood up.

“Where are you going?”

Jefferson grinned at Emma’s sulky tone.

“I’m going to let you girls get acquainted first.” he explained. “It’s the best way to make sure that you really want to be doing this.” He settled in to the armchair looking for all the world like he was about to watch a game on the tv. Emma and Regina glanced at him and then at one another.

“I’m game if you are?” Emma finally blurted. Regina smiled and finished her wine, setting the glass down a bit harder than she had anticipated.

“Take your shirt off. Not fair that I’m the only one in a bra!”

“Here here!” Jefferson chimed in and Emma poked her tongue out. Then she drew a breath, gathered her courage, and pulled her top off, glad she was wearing a lacy bra for once. Regina was feeling nervous, but she smiled, and sat forward.

“Last chance to back out.” she murmured, and Emma just smiled softly.

“Do you want to back out?”

Regina shook her head.

“I want to kiss you.” She replied. Emma’s grin spread.

“Go for it!”

Regina paused for a moment, wondering if she should be doing this, and then she remembered Robin’s words and decided ‘fuck it’. She moved her head just that little bit further forward and pressed her lips against Emma’s. Both girls had their eyes open, and they were smiling, almost giggling as they kissed. But then Regina pressed her mouth just that little bit harder against Emma’s, and Emma brushed her tongue against Regina’s lips, and soon the kiss was deeper, their tongues in each other’s mouths, and their hands lacing through each other’s hair, as they held one another close.

Gradually Regina started to lean back as Emma pressed forward. Regina lifted her legs up onto the sofa, having kicked her shoes off earlier, and it didn’t take much before Emma was lying over her, her hands running down Regina’s sides as they kept kissing, their heads tilted and their noses brushing against one another. They were still smiling as they angled their faces, and they kept their eyes open, staring at one another in wonder, while the kisses heated up. When Emma’s hand strayed down to Regina’s hip, encouraging her to bend her leg, Regina finally eased away from the kiss.

“You’re really good at that!” She sounded surprised, and Emma grinned.

“You’re fantastic at that!” Regina smirked and then she tilted her head as Emma started kissing her neck, and making her way down to Regina’s chest. She kissed along the edge of Regina’s bra, and then glanced up at her friend, seeking permission to go further. Regina nodded quickly and Emma grinned, then she eased the cup of Regina’s bra down, exposing her breast. She gently licked the top of her breast and then swirled her tongue around Regina’s nipple, prompting another soft moan from the brunette. Emma glanced up, the pride evident on her face, and let her left hand move to Regina’s other breast, massaging it through the fabric.

Glancing up regularly, Emma sucked on the nipple between her lips, and then kissed under her breast, occasionally pulling the soft skin into her mouth, hard enough to cause the skin to redden, but not enough to bruise. She wanted to be soft and gentle, she wanted to worship her, lavish her with affection, and it felt wrong some how to give her love bites. Not when the ones she already wore had caused so many problems. Regina, who usually enjoyed the sensation of being marked, found that this gentleness was just as erotic, if not more so, than anything else she’d experienced.

Emma switched breasts then, pulling the other cup down. The gathered fabric forced Regina’s breasts up and Emma grinned at the sight, before mimicking her earlier actions on the newly bared breast. While she lathed at Regina’s nipple she rocked her hips against her thighs, desperate for any sort of friction. Regina had to force herself to take an active role in all of this, enjoying the feelings too much to do much more of anything. She made herself touch Emma, dragging her nails along Emma’s sides, and causing the blond to lift her head and grin at her friend.

Both of them had forgotten the man sitting across from them, but Jefferson was more than fine with that. He was enjoying the show before him. He had eased his trousers down and had his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly pulling on it as he watched the show in front of him.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Emma whispered, and Regina nodded quickly.

“Please!”

Emma’s lips were back around Regina’s nipple as she chuckled. Then she started to kiss her way down Regina’s smooth belly, before getting to her jeans. She lifted her head and when Regina gave her an encouraging smile, she undid the button and fly. Regina lifted her hips so Emma could pull them down and the pair of them worked together to get them off her legs.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Regina murmured, her cheeks red. Emma looked up at her, from her position crouched between her legs.

“Are you sure you want to?”

“I think so?” Regina chewed her lip. Emma gave her an encouraging smile, and then started to kiss her way up the inside of Regina’s leg.

“Remember, if you want me to stop you just have to say so.”

“OK.” Regina nodded, and then her head fell back as she concentrated on the sensation of Emma’s lips making their way up the inside of Regina’s thigh. “Oh fuck!” Emma lifted her head and flashed her a concerned look. Regina glared at her when she realised Emma had stopped. “What? NO! Don’t stop!” Emma chuckled and went back to what she was doing.

She had reached Regina’s knickers now, and started to kiss her mound through the black lace. Her fingers were dancing lightly over Regina’s hips as she kept mouthing her, wanting to give her as much time as possible to back out if she wanted to.

“You ok?” She finally lifted her head and Regina nodded.

“But you’re overdressed!” Regina replied, and Emma grinned.

“I’m not wearing any knickers remember!”

Regina just fixed her with a glare.

“I’ll get rid of mine if you get rid of yours!”

“You’re on!” Emma kissed her knickers one more time and then stood up, ready to strip off her clothes.

When she was on her feet she glanced over at Jefferson, jumping slightly as she remembered he was there.

“You having fun all the way over there on your lonesome?”

Jefferson nodded slowly, his Cheshire grin in place.

“Oh don’t worry about me ladies. You just keep doing what you’re doing.”

The two girls grinned at him, and then finished getting their clothes off. Regina folded her underwear neatly, bra on top of knickers, both placed on the floor and out of the way. Emma tossed her bra on the sofa and kicked her jeans away, before kneeling back between Regina’s legs. Jefferson chuckled at the obvious character displays.

Emma gave Regina one more chance to back out, and then she finally pressed her lips to Regina’s cunt. Unlike Emma, Regina liked to keep herself bare, and it made life so much easier for Emma. She was not a fan of getting hair caught in her throat and wondered absently if she should start shaving herself. Then she made herself focus on the task at hand, and dragged her tongue along Regina’s slit, before flicking it against her clit, trying to remember what she had done to Red, and what Red and Jefferson did so well to her.

Regina moaned softly as she felt Emma’s lips against her, and even though she felt a bolt of nerves she pushed it away, concentrating instead on how good it felt. A part of her felt a bit sick about all this, but that part was getting smaller and smaller the longer Emma’s tongue worked against her. For a beginner, Emma was damned good at this, and the way she sucked her clit into her mouth made Regina’s moans increase. Emma was crouched down, her arse in the air, and her fingers working deep inside Regina’s cunt when Regina noticed Jefferson finally stand up and walk over to them. He took up position behind Emma and, with a wink for Regina, knelt on the end of the sofa, pressing a kiss between Emma’s legs.

Emma’s head shot up and she twisted around to look at the teacher.

“I decided I was feeling lonely!” Jefferson quipped, and Emma grinned at him. Then Regina’s hand was on her head, forcing her back between her legs and Emma resumed her licking and sucking and nibbling, while Jefferson worked his tongue between her own folds.

It was a point of pride for Emma to hear Regina’s moans getting louder. The brunette had her hand in Emma’s hair, holding her tight to her cunt, and Emma was rocking back as best she could against Jefferson, wanting him to thrust his tongue deeper into her. But the bastard was teasing her so much that it was driving her mad. She gripped Regina’s hip with one hand, her other thrusting three fingers inside her, and she challenged herself to make Regina cum before Jefferson could do it to her. She wasn’t sure if it was actually going to work, when Jefferson pressed a finger into her soaking folds, but then she felt Regina’s grip tighten, and her thighs clench around Emma’s head, and she sucked harder, her tongue thrusting into her as best she could, her teeth occasionally worrying against her clit and her fingers squelching as they pushed and curled inside her.

“Oh fuck, Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Regina’s voice was getting louder as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm. Jefferson was working Emma up, but she knew that he was dragging it out. The bastard was going to make her wait. But she didn't mind, not really. She kind of liked the idea that the first orgasm of the night would be Regina’s. The poor girl needed it!

When Regina finally came she screamed so loudly that Emma looked up in shock, before quickly dropping her head again to lick her through the orgasm. She eased her fingers out and looked up at her, smirking with pride. Regina’s eyes were wild as she lay there, gasping and panting. She wiggled her fingers, wanting Emma to come up and kiss her, but Emma decided she was going to take a leaf out of Jefferson’s book and try to make her explode again. Jefferson stepped away from Emma, and Emma couldn’t help the little whine that exploded from her lips, but then she went back to what she was doing, her tongue continuing to drag along Regina’s soaking folds.

Jefferson walked around to the other end of the sofa and leaned down to kiss Regina. Regina was a little startled at first, especially by the taste of Emma on his lips, but then she slipped her hands up and pulled him closer to her, her tongue brushing against the back of his teeth and and the roof of his mouth, trying to catch every last drop of flavour. Jefferson had his hands on Regina’s breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Regina had to break the kiss when Emma managed to bring her off again, her clit already sensitive and sparking from the first orgasm.

As Regina caught her breath and Emma took a break, Jefferson stepped out of his trousers and held his cock against Regina’s lips. Regina glanced up into his eyes and then she tentatively stuck her tongue out to lick against the head. Jefferson sighed with contentment and Emma looked up to see Regina’s head turned slightly so she could take Jefferson’s cock into her mouth. Emma couldn’t help but wish she had a camera, thinking that there were few things she’d ever seen that were hotter. She slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing against her clit for a bit of relief, and then she started kissing her way up Regina’s body, smearing the juices spread all over her face along Regina’s flesh.

When she reached Regina’s nipples she thought to stay there, one hand between Regina’s legs and stroking her gently, while the other took up the position recently held by Jefferson. But Jefferson looked down at her and then glanced at his cock. Regina glanced at the blond as well.

“Help me out?” she sounded so sexy, and Emma couldn’t help but shiver.

“If you want.” She moved so she was lying half on top of Regina, and the pair of them started to lick Jefferson’s cock, Regina’s tongue on the underside and Emma’s dragging along the top. Occasionally they would kiss one another around his cock and Jefferson, if either of them had bothered to look, was grinning like a kid at Christmas.

Regina reached up a hand and wrapped it around Jefferson’s cock, pulling on it as she continued to kiss Emma and suck him off. Jefferson had his hand on Emma’s back, and the two girls were rocking against one another, their cunts dripping into each other as they gave each other the friction they needed. Emma wasn’t sure if she could get off like this, but before she had a chance to find out, Jefferson was pulling away from them. Emma looked up at him, wondering why he had moved, but he was walking to the other end of the lounge again. Before Emma could say anything, Regina was chewing her lip and giving Emma a shy smile.

“I wanna taste you.” She whispered, and Emma’s eyes lit up.

‘Are you sure?”

Regina nodded.

“69 me?”

“Oh baby!” Emma kissed Regina hard then, and was about to turn around, when Regina did instead. She wiggled around so she was lying beneath Emma, and spread her legs for Emma’s face.

“Lift your arse Emma,” Jefferson ordered, and Emma dropped down at her shoulders, not even wondering what Jefferson wanted. As Regina lay there, looking up at Emma’s cunt, she watched as Jefferson guided his cock into her. “Can you lick her while I do this?” he asked, and Regina nodded.

“I think so!” she loved this idea, it just seemed so debauched!

Jefferson started to thrust slowly into Emma, and Emma glanced back at him, grinning her thanks. Then she dropped her head again and resuming licking Regina, sucking up all the delicious juices that had gathered there, and running her tongue around her clit.

Regina enjoyed the view for a moment, fascinated by the sight of Jefferson’s cock disappearing into Emma’s cunt. Then she stuck her tongue out and let it rub against Emma as she moved. She had to be careful she didn’t headbut Jefferson in the balls, but she finally found an angle where she could lick Emma and occasionally suck Jefferson as well. The novelty of what they were doing was almost enough on its own to make Regina come undone, but having Emma’s mouth on her was more than enough to tip her over the edge, and soon she was gasping and moaning as she clenched her thighs around Emma’s head again.

For Emma the sensation of Jefferson’s cock inside her, as Regina sucked on her clit, was almost too good to stand. After what had felt like hours of teasing, she was finally allowed to enjoy what was happening to her and when she felt Regina’s arousal flood her mouth she felt herself come undone as well. Jefferson just kept his hands on Emma’s hips, slowly driving into her as he watched the two girls cum beneath him.

He finally pulled out, still hard and stroking himself, as the two girls collapsed on the sofa. Emma twisted around so she was facing the same way as Regina, and they cuddled up against each other, kissing tenderly as Jefferson stood there, his hand gripping his cock tightly.

“How are you still going?” Regina was stunned. Emma just grinned with pride at him.

“He’s like the fucking Eveready bunny!” She explained. “He just keeps going and going and going!”

Regina started to laugh and then she rolled over and got on her hands and knees.

“Ok Bunny” she turned so her arse was facing him. “My turn now. Fuck me!”

“Eat Emma!” Jefferson ordered as he moved into position behind her. Emma giggled with delight and moved to sit in front of Regina, her legs apart. Regina gave a mock salute to the maths teacher and dropped her mouth down to Emma’s cunt, her fingers spreading her lips apart as she dragged her tongue along her length and then sucking her clit into her mouth. Meanwhile Jefferson gripped Regina’s hips and pushed into her in one long thrust. Regina moaned against Emma’s cunt and pushed her hips back. Emma sat there, her legs bent and wide open and her hands playing with her nipples as she watched her best friend get fucked by their teacher.

Jefferson had been slow when he had been fucking Emma, but he wanted to cum now, and he started to snap his hips faster and harder against Regina. For her part Regina pushed back against him, and when he wrapped one arm around her, and started to rub against her clit, she bit down on the inside of Emma’s thigh to stop herself from howling. Jefferson was bent over Regina and Emma leaned forward to kiss him. It was a stretch, but it was oh so worth it.

Then Jefferson was driving harder and Regina was biting and licking and sucking, and Emma was gasping for breath as she pinched her nipples and arched her back. Jefferson pinched Regina’s clit, sending her spiraling off into another orgasm, and she sucked hard against Emma, causing the blond to scream through her release. Jefferson thrust a few more times into the brunette and finally let his own orgasm overtake him, pumping into Regina before he finally slid out of her and collapsed against the arm chair. Regina and Emma were gasping for breath and then they started to giggle.

“Holy shit!” Regina managed to make herself sit up, not quite sure how the hell she was able to move.

“I know right!” Emma reached out and gathered REgina to her.

“You ladies ok?” Jefferson asked, watching them carefully. Emma glanced at Regina.

“I am,” She admitted. “Are you?”

Regina seriously considered it.

“You know, I think I actually am!”

Emma was so relieved she wrapped her arms tight around Regina and kissed her.

“I’m not saying I want to do it again after tonight,” Regina went on after the kiss. “But for tonight it’s awesome!”

“I agree.” Emma snuggled into Jefferson as he sat beside her. “I’m not sure I could handle this as a permanent thing. But for tonight it’s fantastic.”

“As long as you both realise that I’m not planning on letting either of you go home any time soon.” Jefferson informed them. Regina had curled up on Emma’s lap and Jefferson started to run his fingers through her hair.

“That’s fine with me. I don’t particularly feel like going home any time soon.” She announced.

“Me neither.” Emma agreed.

“Good to hear!” Jefferson nodded and then pulled out the joints from his pocket. “So, who wants to get baked?”

 

 


	53. Neal the Model student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note - it was pointed out to me after I posted this chapter on ff.net that Mulan was actually the character's first name. In this it's her surname, because I've never actually seen them movie and I'm used to the concept of Chinese people being referred to by their surnames generally. So my apologies for getting that wrong, but hopefully it won't detract too much from the story!

When Neal had returned home from his rather entertaining encounter with his geography teacher he’d been more than a little frustrated. Oh he’d loved what had happened, and felt so incredibly smug about what he’d done to the beautiful woman, but he hard as a rock and in desperate need of relief. He made it home ok, and headed straight to the sofa, flicking on the computer sitting on his coffee table. He had his hand down trousers and his latest favourite porn flick on so fast that if he hadn’t been so horny it might have been funny. When he finally came over his hands, watching two women fucking on the screen in front of him, he felt like he could finally relax. He watched a bit longer, then headed off for a shower and went to bed, exhausted not only from his time with Ms Mulan but also from playing basketball for the first time in months. It was a wonderful type of exhaustion.

He was still asleep at 11 the next morning when his phone startled him awake. He managed to answer it without falling out of bed, which was an improvement for him, and scowled when he didn’t recognise the number.

“‘Lo?” His voice was gruff with sleep.

“Neal?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Mai Lin.”

Neal’s frown deepened as he tried to place the familiar voice.

“Who?”

“Mai Lin Mulan. Your teacher?”

“Ohhhh!” Neal sat up and grinned, even though she couldn’t see it. “Sorry, I didn’t know your first name. Mai Lin huh? That’s pretty.” The teacher chuckled.

“Thank you.” She decided not to comment on the embarrassment of him doing what he did to her without knowing more about her. She really didn’t want to start screaming this early in the day.

“So,” Neal couldn’t help but feel the smugness return. Less than 24 hours and she was already calling him, and he hadn’t given her his number so she totally had to look it up. “You making a booty call already?”

Mai Lin chuckled again, and Neal savoured the sound. It was such a dark and smokey noise, her laughter. So hot!

“Not exactly. I have another sort of favour to ask you.”

“Oh!” Ok, so now he felt awkward. But apparently she could tell from his tone, because she rushed to reassure him.

“Maybe later we can see about picking up from last night. I mean, I realise I left you somewhat in the lurch.”

“It’s fine.” Neal reassured her. “You looked pretty content.”

Mail Lin smirked at his obvious satisfaction.

“Yes well I certainly felt it. Slept better than I have in a while as well. But I feel bad that I left you … wanting.”

Neal shifted in place at the way her voice dropped at the end. Damn she was sexy even just talking! How had he never noticed that before?

“So how are you going to make it up to me?”

“Well,” Mai Lin had to make herself concentrate or this would get out of hand. She had to do this thing first, and then she could focus on returning the favour for Neal. “First of all, like I said, I need your help with something.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Well, it’s actually for Tink. Ms Tinkonovinic. She’s doing an art installation and she needs some models.”

Neal almost dropped the phone.

“You want me to be a model?” He spluttered in shock when he managed to get the phone back in place. Mai Lin smirked.

“How about I let Tink explain it to you. Are you busy now?”

Neal looked around at the mess of his studio flat. He needed to clean up, but it could wait another few days.

“Not really. I can come see you?”

“Actually, Tink wants us at her studio. Do you want a lift? I could come pick you up?”

Neal perked up at that.

“That could work. Give me half an hour?”

He gave her his address, hung up and then jumped out of bed. He surveyed his room again and sighed. It was great that Mulan (should he use her first name now? Would she want that?) was giving him a lift, but he kind of figured it might be an excuse for her to see where he lived, and he really needed to clean up if that was the case. So he rushed around, stuffing things into his laundry hamper, loading the dishwasher (so glad he’d found a flat with one of those on his limited budget) and even made his bed. He wasn’t going to vacuum or dust or polish, but at least it didn’t look quite so much like a bomb site any more. A quick shower and he was almost ready. He pulled on some jeans and a band t-shirt and headed down to the street to wait for his ride. He was actually rather proud of the fact that he was on time!

Mai Lin (it felt cool to know her name, like some sort of secret. Although the fact that he fingered her to a satisfied puddle of goo the night before was probably a bigger secret) pulled up at the curb and Neal slid in to the passenger seat. He opened his mouth to say hello but was cut off by the teacher leaning over and kissing him, her hand on his crotch. Neal wrapped his arm around her back, holding her close for the kiss, and then leaned back, grinning at her as she settled back into her seat and started the engine again.

“Well that’s a greeting I could get used to.” He teased her. She just smiled at him.

“Maybe not in geography class,” she focused on the road then, but her eyes were shining with laughter.

The drive to the Art teacher’s studio wasn’t that long and they chatted about music and the weather and other bits of random nothingness. He’d asked again what the art project was about, and was told that Tink would explain everything. So he just sat back and enjoyed the drive.

Tink lived down near the docks, and it looked like her home was an abandoned factory. Mai Lin watched him with amusement as she knocked on the steel door, and then Tink was there, pulling the door open and wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck, pulling her close for a rather more than friendly kiss. Neal’s mouth dropped open as he stared.

“Damn that’s hot!”

The two women started to laugh, and then Mai Lin took Neal’s hand, following Tink into the cavernous space.

“So has Mai told you anything about what I’m looking for?” Tink asked as she headed towards a kitchen. Neal shook his head.

“Just that you needed models for something?”

Tink glanced at Mai Lin.

“Oh thanks Mai! Make me tell him!” She pulled open a fridge and took out three bottles of beer. She opened each one with a bottle opener shaped like a penis (Neal really didn’t want to think about where the bottle top went on that thank you very much!) and handed one to Neal. Neal glanced at the clock, blushing slightly at the fact a teacher was giving him a beer and it wasn’t even midday, and then Mai Lin murmured in his ear.

“Trust me, you’ll need it.” She took her own beer and followed Tink over to the lounge area.

Neal stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell he was getting himself in for, and then shrugged, took a swig of the beer, and followed the two women, dropping down onto an incredibly soft soft beside Mai Lin.

“Right,” Tink necked half the beer and then fixed her gaze on Neal. “So there is this art show coming up, and I want to submit a piece. It’s the Storeybrook Prize, such a creative name, and this year the theme is sex.”

Neal, who had just swallowed some more beer, spluttered in shock.

“Excuse me?” His voice squeaked as he coughed and tried to recover from choking. Tink grinned and Mai Lin gave her a dirty look as she tapped Neal on the back and asked him if he was ok. Once he was breathing again, Tink continued.

“Well technically the theme is ‘is sex a commodity’ and the whole idea is to present something that reflects the way society is obsessed with sex and sexuality and the human body. It’s about how we are so stuck up about things, society is torn. Women are expected to be virgins except in the bedroom, where they’re meant to be whores. Little girls are wearing Playboy logos and yet sex is something that we’re not meant to speak about. It’s this massive hypocrisy. Art is all about breaking down hypocrisy, hence the theme.”

“Um, ok?” Neal took art and he knew that Tink could get pretty passionate about her topics. That was cool and all, but what did she want him for? He asked as much.

“The human body, especially sex organs, are still seen as a taboo. Especially men’s sex organs. It’s alright for women to flash their tits in every damned movie and music video, and we’re getting to the stage now where the idea of a pussy being seen on screen is ok. But it’s still not accepted that we see dicks.” Neal tried not to cringe as he considered where this could be going. “So what I want to do is show that the sex organs are things of beauty, and it’s alright to look at them, as objects of art rather than shame.”

Mai Lin was watching Neal’s face as Tink spoke. She already knew what her friend was planning to do. She just wanted to make sure that Neal didn’t freak out. She kept her hand on his thigh, hoping to offer him some comfort. After all, she had made the suggestion that he take part. Granted it had been after a few drinks very early this morning, after she’d woken up from her post ogasmic nap, and caught up with Tink down at the Rabbit Hole, but she still felt responsible.

“So what do you want from me?” Neal asked, sipping his beer and watching the blond.

“I want to take a mold of your penis.” Tink replied, her tone so calm she could have been discussing the weather. “Preferably in three different states.”

“Huh?” Neal was so proud of the fact he didn’t splutter his beer or squeak when he spoke this time, but he was still confused. “We’re going to Vermont?”

Tink stared at him for a moment, completely lost, and then burst out laughing.

“Oh you’re adorable!” She grinned at him, and leaned forward and kissed his mouth. Then she sat back. “No, I don't’ mean three of the states of America. I mean three states - soft, semi hard and hard.”

Neal gulped.

“Sure you don’t just want to go to Vermont?” he mumbled, and Mai Lin squeezed his thigh, smiling at him.

“You don’t have to do this Neal.” she told him softly, and Tink pouted.

“But it would mean a lot to me if you did!” the blond added. Neal’s gaze flicked between the two women before it settled on Tink.

“Explain to me what would happen.”

Tink grinned and kicked her legs in excitement, finishing her beer and setting it down before leaning forward.

“Ok. Well I want to make a resin cast of your penis.” She glanced at his crotch and Neal blushed, closing his legs. Tink barely batted an eyelid. “I’ll wrap your dick in plastic wrap, then wrap it in food grade silicon. Then it sets, I take it off your dick, and I have a mold of your dick. Then I just need to fill it with resin and it’s done. It’s harmless, and shouldn’t take long at all.”

Neal’s eyes were getting wider and wider.

“And you want to do this what? Three times?”

Tink nodded.

“I’d like to have the different stages of arousal.”

“And why me?”

Tink glanced at Mai LIn.

“Because apparently you have a lovely penis.”

Neal burst out laughing, and even to his ears it sounded hysterical. He looked at Mai Lin, who was blushing.

“Well you do!” She stammered, and Neal just grinned, leaning back, his legs apart again. feeling damned smug once more.

“Sure.” he decided. “I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Tink sounded so excited, even more so when Neal nodded. She jumped up and clapped her hands. “Oh this is so fantastic. Thank you so much!” Then she rushed off towards the end of the room, where a mass of art supplies were stored in a sort of organised chaos.

“Hang on, you want to do this now?”

Tink glanced back.

“We may as well get started. I mean, did you have anything else you had to be doing today?”

Neal glanced at Mai Lin and then shook his head.

“No? Don’t think so?”

“Brilliant!” Tink resumed her search for supplies. Meanwhile Mai Lin turned to face Neal.

“Are you sure you’re ok with doing this?” She asked him, looking into his eyes. Neal shrugged and smiled.

“Sure. I mean, why the hell not? You don’t mind do you?”

“Why would I mind?” Mai Lin smiled. “It’s an excuse for me to look at your cock again. Hardly going to argue with that!” Then she made a real show of looking at his crotch, and Neal shifted slightly in his place.

“I didn’t realise you’d paid so much attention to it last night!” he replied, and Mai Lin just fixed him with a look.

“I admit I didn’t give it enough attention,” she agreed. “But I WAS distracted! And I noticed enough to know I wanted to see more!” She was leaning closer to him now, her lips at his ears “Touch more. Taste more.”

Neal whimpered and Tink chose that moment to come back.

“Lemme guess, I’m going to be starting with the hard on?”

Mai Lin, who had just started to kiss Neal’s neck, pulled away and glared at her friend. Neal just cracked up laughing. Tink was smirking at the pair of them, and set out her supplies.

“Right.” She stood there, looking at Neal. “First of all I want to get some photos, if that’s ok?”

Neal blanched, then he looked at Mai Lin and decided that he really needed to be smoother about this. So he shrugged, tried to look cocky, and waited to be told what to do next.

“Ok, drop your jeans. Let’s see what I’m working with here.”

Neal squeezed his eyes closed and Mai Lin groaned at the way Tink spoke. But Tink was not at all embarrassed, she just grinned and waited. Neal finally undid his belt and jeans, stepping out of his boxers and waited.

To be honest, even though he was nervous about the idea of two attractive adult women staring so pointedly at his penis, he had to admit that it was at least a little bit of a turn on! And if he felt really uncomfortable he had a feeling he might be able to get Mai Lin at least to return the favour later.

“Oh very nice.” Tink nodded as she lifted up her camera and started snapping photos of Neal’s crotch. “Good choice Mai!”

Mai Lin was grinning.

“Why thank you! I happen to think it’s rather lovely as well!”

Neal felt himself getting hard as he listened to the two women, and Tink sniggered.

“I’m just glad I don’t have to use the zoom on the camera.” She announced. “I’m sure if I’d gone ahead with using Phillip I would have been asked if I was working in miniature!”

Mai Lin burst out laughing at that, and Neal just raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head.

“Long story.” She explained and Neal just shrugged.

Tink took what seemed like a thousand photos before she finally set the camera down. She had actually tken to kneeling in front of him, and getting very close.

"I want to make sure that if the mold misses some bits I can still get all the details." She explained. "I must admit, I'm glad you're circumsised. I wasn't quite sure how the silicon would go if I had to deal with a foreskin."

Neal was shaking his head slowly.

"This is so freaking bizarre."

Mai just grinned and kissed his cheek. She had been holding his hand through the entire process.

"Right," Tink put the camera down and picked up some plastic wrap. "So do you think you can stay like that while I get you prepped? Or is having somebody fiddle with your junk likely to make you get harder?" At the moment he was only partially errect. The turn on if the cimpany and the concept that women weere oaying so much attetion to his dick was counterbalanced by the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Guess so?"

"Great." Tink knelt down again in front of Neal and Mai let go of his hand. As Tink started wrapping the plastic around his penis, and smoothing it down as best he could, Mai was standing behind her, taking photos of the process.

"This should be recorded for posterity!" Mai Lin explained, and Neal burst out laughing, a slight tinge of hysteria floating through again. When this was all over he was going to need some alcohol. A LOT of alcohol.

The plastic wrap was being difficult and Tink started to grumble.

"Why the hell won't it stay smooth?"

"Why don't you use a condom?" Neal asked, and the two women stared at him.

"Neal, you're brilliant." Tink beamed. "Do you happen to have one?"

Neal blushed as he nodded towards his jeans.

"My wallet is in my back pocket."

Tink went and grabbed the leather wallet and pulled out a strip of condoms. Holding them up she smirked at him.

"Somebody's confident." Neal just shrugged, trying not to look at Mai Lin as he felt his cheeks burn.

"They come in strips, may as well keep them in strips."

Mai walked over to Tink and took the strip of condoms from her hand.

"I'll do the honours, if you don't mind." Then she gave Neal a quick kiss before she knelt down and pulled the plastic wrap off him, replacing it with the condom. "It's not as easy as when you're really hard, but I'm sure we can still manage it."

"Uh huh." Neal was trying so hard not to react to Mai Lin's touch, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. Finally she managed to get him covered and pressed a kiss to the head of his dick before standing up again. Neal groaned softly and Tink just chuckled.

"Right, now for the silicon. Then you can stop worrying about getting a hard on." She rapipdly mixed the silicon up and took Mai Lin's place in front of him, splattering the mixture over him.

Damn this was difficult. Neal had spent enough time over the years trying not to get hard, but trying to stay at such a half way point was not the simplist thing in the world.

"How long does it take to set?"

Tink barely looked at him as she kept smoothing the blue ooze around his member.

"About half an hour." She replied, and her head shot up when she heard Neal's groan. "What?"

"How the hell am I meant to stay hard for half an hour?" He whimpered, and Tink and Mai Lin exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh i think we can figure something out," Mai Lin's tone didn't sound quite as reassuring as it could. Neal just watched the pair of them and tried not to whimper again. What the hell had he let himself in for?

 

 


	54. Art and Drugs

 

Neal found the sensation of the silicon bizarre in the extreme. He was wishing it had been done when he was sitting down, because he was uncertain about just how much he could move, and he was getting stiff (thankfully not in ‘that’ way, since it would ruin the mold and he was scared of what Tink would do). He just wanted to shift around and move his limbs.

Finally, though, the alarm on Tink’s phone sounded and she swooped down to check and see if everything was ok. She and Mai Lin had been chatting about school stuff, and occasionally Mai Lin would kiss Neal, or run her nails along his thighs, and he was pretty sure that the combination was keeping him semi aroused.

“This looks fine.” she announced, and then Neal squealed when he saw her hold up a scalpel blade.

“What the fuck do you need that for?” his voice was, understandably, rather high pitched. Tink peered up at him.

“How did you think the mold is coming off?”

“Isn’t that what the condom’s for?” Neal whimpered. Tink tilted her head and then looked back at the blue rubbery penis in front of her.

“Oh, ok. It would certainly be better than having to patch up the cut.” she went to pull it off, but Mai Lin moved over instead.

“Let me!” she gave Neal a quick kiss and then knelt down. She reached down and eased the end of the condom over the end of the silicon. It took a bit of force, and Neal had to squeeze his eyes closed, but eventually the brunette managed to pull the silicon off. The force needed meant she flew backwards, landing on her butt, and Neal was almost crying from the feeling, but it was off and it appeared to have worked, and that made Tink more than satisfied. She grabbed the mold and pulled out the condom, tossing it away, before peering at the mold.

“Oh I can’t wait to see how it turned out!” She rushed over to the workbench and started looking at the resin mix, double checking the recipe.

Mai Lin looked at Neal, who had slumped back onto the sofa.

“You ok?”

Neal whimpered again and looked at Mai Lin.

“Ouch?”

Mai Lin cringed as she sat down beside him, twisting around so she could pull him back into her arms, letting his back rest against her chest.

“Maybe next time we need to put some lubricant on the inside of the condom, make it easier to get off.”

“That’s an idea.” Neal’s voice was weak. “Damn you’ve got a grip on you!”

Mai Lin chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that.” she replied. “Do you want to skip out on the other ones?”

Neal glanced over at Tink, who was in her element now, setting up the mold in a frame and preparing the resin.

“I think she’d kill me if I said I wasn't doing any more.”

They were speaking softly, so as not to disturb the art teacher.

“Meh!” Mai Lin waved her hand dismissively. “I’ll deal with Tink if you want to back out. I can’t have her breaking your penis before I get to play with it!”

Neal twisted around to look at her.

“Oh, so after you’ve played it’s ok if she breaks it then?”

Mai Lin laughed.

“Well that wasn’t quite what I had in mind!” She admitted and gave him a soft kiss, her hand sliding up under his shirt. Then she let him twist back again, his back to her, and her hands under his t-shirt. “But seriously, if you’re sore or anything, first of all I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

Neal shrugged.

“It’s fine. Really.” he paused for a moment, considering his next words. “But, I mean, if you’re really sorry, a kiss better might help?”

Mai Lin raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Oh really?”

Neal tried so hard not to blush as he nodded. He could be smooth. Really he could. Even though he was lying on a sofa in just a t-shirt, while his fully dressed geography teacher circled his nipples with her nails. He tilted his head slightly, letting her think that he would be happy with a kiss on the lips, but she just stared at him, a slight curve of her lips showing amusement, and then she slipped out from behind him and was on her knees in front of him again. This time, though, she had the sexiest, sultriest look in her eyes and Neal found he was whimpering for a totally different reason now.

“One kiss, coming up!” She told him, and pressed her lips softly to the tip of his cock. “How’s that?”

“Um, great?” Neal was a bit sensitive, and he tried to tell himself that that was all he could handle. But she frowned.

“Are you sure? So you don’t want more?”

She was teasing him, he knew that, and it was another chance for him to try to be smooth. But he couldn’t help the whoosh of begging.

“More would be brilliant!” He insisted, and she grinned at him, looking like a cat that got the cream. Then she slowly started licking along the length of his cock, keeping her hands away at first to make sure she was soft and gentle. Neal groaned. Loudly. Mai Lin took it as incentive and soon she was sucking gently on his head and then licking him like a lolly pop. She kept her gaze locked on his as much as possible and Neal felt himself getting hard as she worked her magic.

Good she was incredible at giving head.

Tink looked up when she had finally poured the resin into the mold and her eyes went wide as she watched what was happening. Then she grinned broadly as she walked over to get a better angle. Neal noticed her and blushed, trying to pull away from Mai Lin, but Tink just waved her hand.

“Don’t make her stop on my account!” She insisted, sitting down on the floor beside Mai Lin. “From the sounds of it she’s having too much fun to stop anyway.”

Mai Lin twisted her head to glance at her friend and then, sucking Neal one more time she released him with a pop.

“You know you could always help.” She suggested. “I mean, there’s certainly enough to go around.”

“Oh man!” Neal couldn’t help the smug sense of pride then, even as he blushed. Mai Lin winked at him and Tink gave him an appraising look. Then she shrugged and shuffled closer to him.

“Why the hell not!” She grinned, and the next thing Neal knew he had two tongues licking his cock and it was all he could do to fall back against the sofa, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the bliss.

Suddenly the pain of the mold removal wasn’t that bad. Not if it meant he got to have this happen!

* * *

 

“Hatter can I have your shirt please?”

Jefferson glanced at Emma and raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Emma gave him a shy smile, and he thought that seemed ridiculous after what they had just done.

“Because I think it will look good on me! Besides, it will be cold outside right?”

“Why does it matter what it’s like outside?” Jefferson was confused. Both girls rolled their eyes at him.

“You have to get stoned outside! It’s like a rule or something!”

“Totally!” Regina agreed. “And anyway, you don’t want your lounge room smelling like pot for when your daughter comes home do you?”

Jefferson glared at the pair of them.

“I wasn’t suggesting we smoke here. But fine. Outside it is.” He looked Regina up and down. “I’m guessing you want a shirt too?”

Regina just grinned at him.

“Hold on.” Jefferson tried to sound put out but it was clear he was not at all upset. He pulled on his trousers, tossed his shirt to Emma, and left the room to go get something for Regina.

Regina and Emma were both curled up on the sofa, and Emma was running her fingers through Regina’s hair. Regina gazed up at her best friend.

“So how are we going to behave on Monday?” She asked her. Emma shrugged.

“Same as usual I guess?”

Regina searched her gaze for any hint of a lie and then nodded.

“Good.” She smiled. “It’s not like this hasn’t been fun and all…” she trailed off. But Emma gave her a smile.

“But if we were like this all the time it would be weird.” She decided and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a soft kiss. Then she sat up again and gazed around the room. “You know, this place, it’s like Wonderland.”

Regina chuckled.

“Makes sense. It’s the Mad Hatter’s house.”

Emma giggled and nodded.

“Yeah, and Wonderland is awesome, but I think if I stayed here forever I’d go mad too.”

Regina nodded, letting her gaze travel around the room.

“What happens in Wonderland stays in Wonderland!” She finally decided and Emma burst out laughing.

“Exactly!”

“What’s so funny?” Jefferson asked as he walked back into the room, a shirt in one hand and a black box in the other. He tossed the shirt to Regina and encouraged them to stand up.

“Oh nothing,” The girls just smiled and stood up. “What’s that?” Emma nodded at the black box.

“We need music.” Jefferson explained, slipping one arm around Emma’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Can’t get stoned without the Doors.”

Upon closer inspection it was obviously an iPod dock, clearly expensive like everything else in this house. Emma was holding Regina’s hand and the three of them headed out to the back yard, through some glass doors off the lounge room.

“Oh this is beautiful!” Regina’s eyes were wide as she took in the scenery. They stepped out onto a lush lawn that sloped down to a fountain trickling in the moonlight. Around the edge of the garden were massive trees twisted with fairy lights, and it felt like the garden was cut off from the rest of the world. The smell of jasmine was heavy in the air. Jefferson beamed with pride at their reaction.

“We can sit on this.” He had set down the dock and opened a wicker basket. Pulling out a blanket, he spread it on the grass. Immediately the girls lay down, leaving a space between them for Jefferson. He felt his erection growing as he looked at them. Both of them were wearing his shirts, that was true, but they had nothing else on, and they had not bothered to do the shirts up at all, so he had a clear view of their breasts, their smooth bellies, and their oh so beautiful cunts.

“You going to join us?” Emma glanced back to where Jefferson was fiddling with the music.

“Just a moment.” As the sounds of Riders on the Storm seemed to come from all around them, Jefferson stepped back into the house and flicked off the lights. He came back, grabbing a lighter, and lay down between the girls. He leaned over and kissed first Regina and then Emma, before asking Emma for the joints. She pulled them out of the shirt pocket and handed them to him.

“This is gonna be fun!” She smiled and Jefferson didn’t reply, too busy lighting up. Regina nodded though, and shifted so her head was resting against Jefferson’s chest, his arm around her shoulders. Emma mirrored her position, and Jefferson inhaled deeply before passing the joint to Emma.

For a while the three of them were silent, with only the music and the occasional sounds of the joint being pass around being heard. But gradually the drug started to take effect and the girls started to giggle.

They talked about the stars, making up constellations and stories about them, but that soon trailed off when Emma rolled over and started to suck on Jefferson’s nipple. His hands had been brushing against their breasts, and he pouted at first when Emma moved away, but his pout became a moan at the touch of her teeth against his flesh.

Regina, hearing the noise, twisted around to see what was happening, and she grinned.

“Oh that looks like fun!” She immediately latched on to his other nipple, and Jefferson felt himself getting harder, his nails scratching gently at each girl’s back. The kisses were sloppy but Jefferson could not find it in himself to care. It was Emma that first started to kiss down his belly, grinning when she brushed her cheek against his erection. She rubbed up against it like a cat, and when Jefferson pointed out the similarity, Regina started licking his neck and purring, while Emma just focused on undoing his trousers again.

“Yay!” She squealed when she saw his erection and the other two laughed at her reaction. Emma pouted at first, but then she laughed as well, unable to stop. She was still laughing as she tried to fit his entire cock in her mouth. “I wanna be able to do this!” She pouted when she kept having to pull back to breath. Then she drew a deep breath and forced him down her throat Jefferson groaned loudly and Regina lifted her head lazily to watch. Emma’s eyes were watering but she was bobbing her head up and down as much as she could, her drool running down his cock as she felt him hit the back of her throat.

Finally she had to release him, with a pop, and she kissed her way up his body.

“I fit you in! Did you see? I fit you in!” She was so proud of herself that Jefferson couldn’t help but gather her into his arms, holding her close.

“I know you did, I felt it. It was amazing!” He grinned at her and she snuggled into his chest. They were sitting up now, Emma on Jefferson’s lap, and they started to kiss, his fingers running through her hair.

They had forgotten about Regina for the moment, and then Emma yelped in surprise. Looking down she noticed Regina had crawled her way around Jefferson and now had her head between Emma’s legs.

“You taste so good.” Regina announced, and Emma giggled, she couldn’t stop giggling. She let her legs fall open and Regina moved up closer. “I’m so hungry I want to eat you all up!” She started to bite the inside of Emma’s thigh and Emma squealed in shock, but then Regina’s tongue was brushing over the bite mark, and Emma felt herself melting.

“You like eating me don’t you Reggie!”

Regina nodded, not moving her head from where she was latched on to Emma’s clit, and Emma gasped at the feeling of Regina’s nose pressing against her.  Jefferson let her lie back, shifting away so he could suck on her breasts. Emma had one hand in Regina’s hair and the other in Jefferson’s, and she was gazing up at the stars.

“I feel like I’m dinner!” She announced. “Or dessert at least!” Her head shot up and she stared at the other two. “We need whipped cream! Do you have any whipped cream Jefferson? Or honey?”

At the mention of honey, Jefferson lifted his head and smirked.

“Lemme go see.” He was up and into the house in a shot. Meanwhile Emma pulled at Regina, wanting her to come and kiss her. Regina didn’t want to move away from Emma’s cunt though, and it became a bit of a battle. Finally she managed to get the brunette into her arms and Regina lay on top of Emma, the pair of them grinding against one another as they sucked on each other’s necks, their hands touching anywhere they could find.

Jefferson walked back out, the honey jar in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other, but he set them down when he saw the girls making out in front of him.

“God I love my life!” He muttered and walked over to them. He had no sooner laid down but Emma and Regina were crawling over him and kissing him, and the three of them were trying to kiss each other all at the same time. After a while Emma broke away, giggling.

“I don’t know where to stick my tongue!” She explained, and that set the other two off into fits of giggles as well. When they were all gasping for breath and lying on their backs, Jefferson took the second joint, impressed that they hadn’t smashed it. He lit it up and took a drag, before handing it to Regina.

Everything felt so slow and lazy and wonderful. Emma had hands roaming over her body and she didn’t know if they were hers, Regina’s, Jefferson’s, or a combination of all three. She eventually crawled on top of Jefferson, her hand wrapped around his cock, and she guided him in between her thighs. She rocked against him for a while, and then gradually slid down until he was deep inside her. She swayed back and forth, feeling him filling her up, and she was massaging her breasts as she tilted her head back, caring only about the feeling of Jefferson’s cock deep inside her.

Jefferson took a moment to realise that he was fucking Emma, he had been busy kissing Regina. But then he broke away and grinned. Regina lifted her head, feeling like she was moving through syrup, and her face lit up. She scrambled up so she could kneel over Jefferson’s face and he pulled her down, his tongue immediately going out to drag through her folds.

“Hey pretty lady!” Regina crooned at her best friend. Emma opened her eyes and when she saw Regina she beamed at her.

“Hey yourself!”

They leaned forward, arching over Jefferson, and started to kiss, their hands dragging over each other’s body as Jefferson worked as hard as he could to get the two girls off. He sucked on Regina’s clit, nibbling gently and then swirling his tongue away and dragging it along her slit, and his hand slid down to rub against Emma. He was rather impressed with himself to think he could manage this, and credited it to not being as affected by weed as the two girls were. Then he felt Regina tightening around his tongue as he thrust it deep into her, and the thoughts of pride vanished as he concentrated on what he was doing.

When he felt Emma’s motions pick up he knew she was coming close. Regina didn’t seem to be far behind her, and soon he had two teenagers writhing around on top of him as he brought them both off. Damn he was a god!

The girls were gasping and screaming as they came, and they tumbled off from Jefferson, landing on the grass and immediately snuggling into each other for more kisses. Then they twisted around, and Regina took Emma’s position over Jefferson’s cock, with Emma kneeling over his face, and it all happened again.

They were using him for his mouth and his cock, and Jefferson really couldn’t find it in his heart to care.

He didn’t know how long it took before they were clamping around him again, but this time he managed to keep Regina in place so he could finish. Emma, happily satisfied, crawled over to start licking at Regina as Jefferson kept thrusting into her, Regina slamming her hips down to take him in as deeply as she could. Her orgasm triggered his, and then they were all tangled up in a sweaty pile of limbs and kisses.

Jefferson started to chuckle when he listened to the song that was playing, and the two girls lifted their heads to look at him.

“Out here in the perimeter,” he spoke along “There are no stars. Out here we is stoned immaculate!”

Both the girls giggled riotously at that, and snuggled up against his chest as they gazed at the sky above them.

“I should call you Enterprise and Freedom.” Jefferson finally said, after the song had ended and been replaced by ‘Love me two times’.

“Um, why?” Regina peered at the teacher, rolling over to look at him. Jefferson sighed, and stood up. The girls grumbled at having to move, but Jefferson ignored them, pulling his trousers up and heading over to the music player. He started the previous song and they listened to Jim Morrison speak.

Eventually he got to the lines Jefferson was referring to.

_One summer night, going to the pier,_

_I ran into two young girls._

_The blonde was called Freedom,_

_The dark one, Enterprise._

Emma grinned.

“Hi Enterprise!” She smiled at Regina. She had knelt up and she bowed a little at her friend.

“Lovely to meet you Freedom.” Regina replied, with her own bow. Then they settled and listened to the rest, crying out along with Jefferson at the last lines.

“Out here in the perimeter, there are no stars. Out here we is stoned immaculate!”

The three of them collapsed, sure that nothing was funnier than yelling along to the Doors late in the evening, surrounded by nothing but night and stars.

Tomorrow may prove to be as awkward as hell, but tonight was fantastic!


	55. Neal's life in silicon

Tink and Mai Lin seemed to be enjoying sucking Neal’s cock almost as much as Neal was enjoying their tongues. They were incredible, the way they mouthed over him, sharing the chance to suck his head between their lips, and occasionally kissing one another with his rock hard erection between them. Neal was pretty sure he’d never seen anything anywhere near this hot, and he sure as hell had never experienced it!

He felt himself getting close to a release when Tink finally nudged Mai Lin out of the way and locked her gaze with Neal’s. Then she ducked her head down to take him in nice and deep, her hand working against everything she couldn’t reach. Mai Lin leaned back resting her head on Neal’s thigh, and just watched. But when Neal started to really pant, when his balls started to tighten and he was sure he was about to blow his load, Tink tightened her grip around the base of his cock and the sensation seemed to stop. Oh he was still turned on, he still wanted to cum, but he found it wasn’t going to happen. Tink bobbed her head up and down a few more times, her grip still tight around him, and then she released him with a pop.

“We need to make sure you can last.” She informed him, and then gave Mai Lin a quick kiss. “Thank you my sweet. That was fun!”

Mai Lin just gave a lazy smile, while Neal frowned, his brain a bit hazy.

“What are you talking about? I’m not about to blow my load in the first five seconds you know!”

Tink chuckled and reached up to pat his shoulder.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. I’m not suggesting you don’t have stamina.” She settled back onto her haunches again and started licking his cock like an ice cream cone, speaking to him in between drags of her tongue. “No it’s just, i need you to stay hard long enough for the mold to set, that’s all.”

Mai snickered and Neal just stared at her before he started to chuckle as well.

“Forgot about that.” he mumbled, and Tink glared at him. Then she gave Mai a quick kiss and stood up.

“I’ll be right back.” She announced, and headed towards the double bed in the corner of the loft, draped with gauze netting to close it off from the rest of the open space. Mai Lin watched her for a while and then shifted her gaze back to Neal.

“How are you?” She brushed her fingers against his cheek, still kneeling at his side. Neal smiled.

“Wondering when I’m going to wake up.” he admitted. “This is some weird fucking dream!”

Mai Lin smirked at him and then leaned forward to kiss the head of his cock again.

“Well if it’s a dream we should make sure you really enjoy it.” She told him, and kept her eyes locked to his as she wrapped her hand around his erection as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth.

“Hey! We need him to last!” Tink came back with something in her hands. Mai Lin released Neal with a pop.

“Come on Tink!” She protested. “If we let him cum once he’ll last longer the next time.”

Tink frowned as she considered it and then she shrugged.

“Ok fine.”

“Um, do I have any say in this?” Neal asked as he looked at the two women on the floor in front of him. Both of them gave identical incredulous gazes.

“Are you complaining about it?” Tink asked. “We ARE offering to give you an orgasm after all.”

Neal blushed.

“Right, ok. sure. No complaints. Have at it ladies!”

Mai Lin snickered and Tink rolled her eyes.

“Oh so generous of you good sir!” She drawled.

Mai Lin had kept pulling her hand tight along his length through the entire discussion and Tink dropped her head down to take him between her lips. Mai Lin murmured something in Tink’s ear, causing the blond Art teacher to pout but she nodded and then it was all Neal could do to keep his eyes open.

For a while the only sound was the slurping of the two ladies sucking him off and kissing one another. He closed his eyes and tried to work out if he could tell whose lips were whose and kept opening one eye to glance down and see if he was right. He grinned when he realised he could tell the difference. Then he felt his balls tighten and Tink pulled her mouth away, sitting back, so Mai Lin could be the only one touching him. She was fondling his balls as she sucked him hard, and soon he was grunting through his release, pulsing down Mai Lin’s throat.

When he was finally finished Mai Lin sat back and grinned. Tink was pouting, but she leaned forward and kissed Mai Lin quickly. Neal opened a lazy eye and gazed at them both, feeling hazy as he realised they were not just swapping spit as they kissed, they were swapping his cum.

“Best! Dream! Ever!” He mumbled, and then slumped back against the sofa, feeling thoroughly spent. The teachers just laughed at him, and stood up. Mai Lin went to make coffee and Tink gathered her supplies.

“I’m going to do the soft mold now.” She announced. “Then we’ll give you a chance to recover, get you all hard again, and do the final mold! How does that sound?”

Neal lifted a hand but couldn’t raise it very high.

“Yeah, fine, whatever!” He smiled, and flopped back against the sofa

“Oh dear Tink.” Mai Lin looked so proud of herself as she watched the teenager. “I think we broke him!” Tink just grinned in reply and Neal didn’t have the energy to say anything. He just grinned.

If this WAS a dream, he really never wanted to wake up!

Neal wasn’t sure but he thought he dozed off for a bit. Soon though Mai Lin was sitting beside him and handing him a strong coffee while Tink was squirting lube all over his cock.

“This is going to be awkward, trying to get this condom on you now.” She decided, her brow furrowed. She needed to unroll it to manage it, and even tried blowing it up like a balloon, which did little but prompt lots of laughter. Finally though she managed to get it over Neal’s dick and she tied it with a piece of string.

When Neal saw what she was doing he tried to scramble back, but she stopped him.

“I won’t pull it tight.” she promised. “I  just need this slippery bugger to stay put!”

Neal frowned at her, but then Mai Lin started to kiss him and he decided that was something far more important. When he realised the string wasn’t going to cut off circulation he settled down again and enjoyed his coffee.

“Ok,” Tink started applying the mold again. “This time shouldn’t be so weird, you should be used to it right?”

Neal nodded as he watched her apply the mixture. Then he shook his head.

“Nope. Still weird!” He grinned. “But it’s all good. What ever you need me to do!”

Tink raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t say things like that Cassidy. I might take you up on that offer!”

Neal’s eyes went wide.

“Um, ok?”

Tink gave him a wicked grin.

“After all, we’re going to be doing life drawing next term, and maybe I might want a life model.”

Neal’s eyes narrowed.

“Uh huh?”

Tink nodded, her expression innocent again as she kept slapping the silicon onto his penis.

“Sure. I mean, you don’t have any problems with posing for the class to draw you do you? After all, it’s not like you have anything to be ashamed of. Of course, some of the guys might get jealous, but oh well.”

“Hang on!” Neal was awake now. “Are you saying you want me to be naked?”

Tink gave him a positively evil grin.

“Well you did say you’d do whatever I needed!”

“Fae Tinkonovinic” Mai Lin chided the blond. “Stop being mean!” She had  her hand up Neal’s t-shirt and started dragging her nails against his chest. “It’s bad enough that I’ve had to let you see him naked. I don’t need to let the rest of year 12 see it as well.”

Neal smirked.

“You’re possessive!” He looked into Mai Lin’s eyes. “That’s pretty damned sexy!” Mai tried to look confident but she gave a shy smile.

“Yeah well, it’s the weekend.” she told him, barely gazing at him over her coffee mug. “I’m allowed to be possessive of my boyfriend?.”

Neal gave a gentle smile.

“So what? On weekends we’re a couple? Is that what you’re saying?”

Mai Lin shrugged, and looked at him through her lashes.

“Well we can’t exactly be a couple during the week.” She admitted. Neal nodded slowly.

“That’s true.” He sipped his coffee. “Otherwise I’d be far too distracted in geography class. You’d be teaching about the rainforests and I’d be thinking about banging you against your desk!”

“Oh you evil child!” Mai Lin growled at him, glaring at him now even as a smile danced across her face. “But yes, exactly.”

“So does that mean that you’re allowed to screw around during the week?” Neal asked after a moment. Both of them had forgotten about Tink, who had finished casting her mold and was sitting back and just watching the conversation with interest. Mai Lin’s eyes flashed.

“Why?” She focused on her drink. “Are you planning on screwing around?”

Neal opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again, not sure what to say.

“Of course he is!” Tink decided to cut in. “Unless you’re planning on sharing him with me on weekends?”

Both of them flinched when they remembered the art teacher, but then Neal snorted, and so did Mai Lin. Tink kept speaking.

“After all, I don’t have any problems with fucking him at school. I mean, that art closet is pretty secluded, and it can take ages to find anything in it. Who’s going to know if I ask Mr Cassidy here to help me find supplies and I accidentally trip over and land on his dick?”

Neal had just taken a sip of coffee and was proud of the fact he didn’t snort it all over the two women when he heard what Tink said. Mai Lin was clearly trying not to laugh and failing.Tink just grinned.

“You two can be all lovey dovey during the weekends,” Tink went on. “But I think that if you’re going to be only a weekend couple then you should be allowed to do whatever or whomever you want during the week.” She sipped her drink, watching the pair closely. “After all, if you only want to be a weekend couple you can’t exactly complain can you?”

She had a feeling that her friend was harbouring stronger feelings for the boy than she was willing to admit and Tink was trying to get her to at least be honest with herself. From the look Mai Lin gave her, it was possible she understood that. But Mai Lin wasn’t willing to risk it. So she nodded.

“Sounds like a deal. What do you think Neal? Can you work with that?”

Neal’s eyes went wide at the merest suggestion he might not be on board.

“Lemme get this straight. During the week I can do whatever I want and so can you, but come what? Friday afternoon? You’re my girlfriend and we’re together till Sunday night? Is that what you’re suggesting?” Mai Lin nodded. Neal gave her a broad smile and leaned forward to kiss her softly. “Sounds perfect.” He assured her. Then he sat back. “And just so you know, it's not likely that I’m going to have all that many people tripping over me in a cupboard, so don’t worry too much about that ok?”

Mai Lin tried to brush off his gentle words but she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Good.” she replied. “Me neither.”

“But it might happen!” Tink piped up. “And to be honest, it will probably be with me. Either of you!”

Neal and Mai Lin just laughed, and Neal was happy to see that they were holding hands now. Tink grinned and sipped her coffee. Then she glanced at her phone.

“Ok, Only another 15 minutes until you can get this one off,” she announced. “Then we get to get you hard again and make you stay that way for half an hour!”

Neal groaned.

“Oh bloody hell this is gonna hurt!”

“We’ll make it worth your while!” Mai Lin promised. Tink held up a rubber ring.

“And we have this to help!”

Neal stared.

“What the hell is that?”

“A cock ring.” Tink explained. “You get stiff, this goes around your dick, and you stay that way. It stops you being able to… finish! Like when I was holding you before.” She had a positively wicked smirk on her face.

“I don’t want to know why you have that do I?” Neal asked. Tink shook her head.

“Nope, not really.” She stood up and finished her coffee. “But don’t worry. Apparently when it’s removed and you finally DO cum it’s meant to be bloody incredible! So you have that to look forward to!” She glanced at Mai Lin. “And this time I want to be the one to swallow him!”

Mai Lin shrugged and sipped the last of her coffee.

“Fine fine. Whatever!”

“You ladies treat me like a piece of meat!” Neal pretended to be offended. Mai Lin shoved him with her shoulder.

“Admit it! You like it Steak boy!”

“Steak boy?” Neal spluttered. “That’s the best you can come up with?” Mai Lin poked her tongue out as he laughed at her.

“T-bone!” Tink announced. “It’s a cut of meat back home.” She added at their blank looks.

“Oh you can T-bone me any time!” Mai Lin purred in Neal’s ear and he burst out laughing, Mai Lin’s giggle just as loud.

“After all this is finished,” Neal promised. “As long as my dick isn’t broken, I’ll see what I can do about that!”

This was surreal. It was bizarre. It was the weirdest bloody mind fuck he’d ever experienced, and that was including the time he had a bad reaction to some antibiotics and thought he was being chased through the house by Pac Man. But it was still the best damned afternoon of his life!

He just really really hoped his penis survived!

  
  



	56. Lazy Sunday

Tink was right. Although it was a strange form of agony to have the cock ring stopping Neal from finishing, it felt so bloody incredible when it came off, he had never cum so hard in his life. They had taken turns sucking him off to get him hard, and the sight of his cock slipping between Mai Lin's breasts as her tongue dipped down and brushed against his head was one that Neal would remember forever. When he'd been waiting for the silicon to set they had kept him turned on by letting him watch his own little porno, climbing over one another, hands and mouths all over each other as he sat there and watched. He paid extra close attention to the things Tink did that made Mai Lin howl and keen, and if he'd been able to he would have taken notes. He was determined to be the best lover he could be for the beautiful woman.

When the timer had gone off Tink had whipped off the mold so fast, and Neal was more than relieved that it wasn't so painful this time. She didn't even bother to go pour the resin, she took the cock ring off instead, and wrapped her lips around his throbbing member. It barely took any time at all before he was cumming hard, almost too much for Tink to swallow, and when she let him shoot over her face and chest he wanted to die. Then Mai Lin was lapping at her chest and he really was sure that he was dreaming, that the entire day had been just one long freakishly hot wet dream.

Neal ended up collapsing on Tink's sofa, while the girls had a shower together. By the time Mai Lin came back Neal was almost asleep and she immediately curled up around him, snuggling into his chest while Tink finally made her final piece. Later they ordered Thai food and ended up curled up in Tink's bed, feeding each other and fucking before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. It was, without a doubt, the best Saturday Neal had ever had.

Sunday morning started closer to midday, by the time the three of them managed to get out of bed and stop fondling one another. Tink seemed happy to keep the pair of them there all day but Mai Lin insisted she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend while she still could. So they left after breakfast and she drove him back to her place so they could shower and change. Neal was given a pair of black silk boxers to wear and when he asked where they had come from Mai Lin admitted that she preferred to wear men's boxers, they were more comfortable. So Neal got to experience the erotic thrill of wearing his girlfriend's underwear without having the mortification of wearing something like a lacy red string!

"You really are the perfect girlfriend you know that?" He told her as they dressed, pulling her to him, his hands on her hips.

"You say that now," Mai Lin smiled, blushing slightly. "But wait until you see me on a bad day, you might not think I'm so perfect."

"Oh that’s not a problem," Neal grinned. "Just make sure you don't have bad days on the weekend and it will be all fine!"

"Hey!" Mai Lin cried, hitting him on the shoulder, and he just laughed at her, pulling her closer and kissing her hard.

"I'm sure that even when you're pmsing, writing reports and dying of a cold you will still be perfect. I'll just make sure I bring you chocolate and whisky and we'll be fine."

"Chocolate and whisky huh?" Mai Lin murmured, twisting around so her back was to his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"I've had it under very good advice that chocolate, sex or whisky solve all problems." He started to kiss her neck.

"I didn't hear you mention sex in that cure though." Mai Lin pointed out. Neal frowned and started to stammer.

"Well that depends, I mean, if you still wanna do that when you're on the rag..."

Mai Lin twisted around and gave him a mock glare.

"What did you call it?"

Neal's ears were red.

"Um, what do you call it?" He asked, wishing he knew what the hell to say. Mai Lin glared for a bit longer and then she grinned at him, kissed him, and twisted around properly so she was facing him again.

“Bob.” She replied. “So if you hear me talking about Bob coming to visit, don’t feel jealous!”

Neal cackled.

“Bob?” Mai Lin glared again, and Neal leaned back, holding his hands up in surrender. “Bob is fine. Bob is a good name!” He kissed her quickly, and waited to see if she would hit him, but instead she just pressed herself closer to him and surrendered herself to his mouth.

Eventually though she was pulling back.

“We need to go.”

“Go?” Neal frowned. “Go where?”

“I want us to go out on a date.”

Neal blinked in surprise.

“Can we do that?”

Mai Lin peered at him.

“Why couldn’t we?”

“Ahh,” Neal was nervous again. “Because if anybody saw us together we’d get in trouble?”

“Ohhh!” Mai Lin smiled. “Oh no that’s fine. I was thinking we could go to Hazelwood. We could go to the movies and get dinner.”

Neal nodded. Hazelwood was the next town over, and about half an hour away. That could work.

“So you wanna go to the movies huh? Make out in the back seat?” He snickered and then Mai Lin gave a coy smile.

“Why do you think I’m wearing a skirt?” She pointed out, and Neal grinned.

“Oh I love the way you think!” he gave her another quick kiss and then they gathered their things and headed out the door. He wasn’t usually a fan of having girlfriends, and he’d thought that the deal with the teachers would make it impossible for him to have a relationship because he refused to cheat. But maybe this situation with Mai Lin could work out! And then when he finished school, if she still wanted him around, then they could see how they went as a 7 days a week couple.

But that was getting way way ahead of the game, and he wasn’t going to do that just yet. He needed to pace himself. They’d only been together a night, and the first time they had sex there had been somebody else involved. This was seriously a unique relationship!

But going to the movies, fooling around at the back of the darkened cinema, maybe screwing in the back seat of the car, these were things that Neal could do, and do happily!

* * *

Across town, Emma, Regina and Jefferson had woken up in a tangle of limbs as well. Regina, an early riser, irrespective of the time she fell asleep, decided that she was hungry and since Jefferson was the one beside her, she wiggled down under the covers and started to suck his cock. It didn’t take all that long before she felt his fingers in her hair, holding her close as she felt him harden between her lips. When he was all solid steel under velvet soft skin Regina kissed her way back up his body and, after pressing a kiss to his lips and then motioning for him to be very quiet and nodding to the sleeping blond on his other side, she lowered herself down onto his erection and slowly started riding him.

Emma, who hated waking up in the mornings, wanted to stay asleep, but it was becoming more and more difficult when her pillow, Jefferson’s chest, started moving so damned much. When she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face she worried that he was in pain. Then she turned around and saw what was happening, and she pouted.

“Aww, I wanted to do that!” She sulked, and Regina smirked at her best friend.

“Well you know what they say!” She moaned as she started to pick up the pace a little, now that Emma was awake. “The early bird gets the worm. Or the snake, since this is way way bigger than a worm!”

Jefferson snorted.

“I’d bloody hope so!” Then he gave Emma a kiss and tapped his lips with his fingers. “Come here Freedom.” He grinned at her. “Come sit on my face and tell me that you love me!”

Emma blinked at the teacher and he just squeezed his eyes closed.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a line from a song my friends used to sing at uni. Don’t tell me you love me. Just sit on my face!”

“Um, ok?” She scrambled up from under the covers and twisted around so she was kneeling over Jefferson’s head, and facing Regina. As soon as she was in position Jefferson had his fingers spreading her lips apart as he dragged his tongue along her length. Emma moaned and Regina smirked and the pair of them enjoyed all that Jefferson could do for a few moments. Then Emma reached out for Regina, pausing before her hands reached the brunette. “Do you …?”

Regina gave a shy smile.

“We’re still in Wonderland.” She replied, and leaned forward a little. Emma grinned and pressed her lips to Regina’s, her nails dragging up and down Regina’s sides. Jefferson smirked as he felt his mouth flood with nectar. He accepted that the girls hadn’t done this together before, but there was no denying that Emma at least enjoyed being with another woman.

Emma slipped her hand down to rub against Regina’s clit, and Regina, her mouth still locked to Emma’s, mimicked her actions. Jefferson was sucking hard and fucking his tongue deep into Emma as he rocked his hips up, thrusting into Regina’s tight cunt. The time the three had spent getting to know one another the night before had clearly paid off because they managed to trigger one another’s release and soon they were a heaving tangle of orgasmic limbs. Emma howled, Regina moaned, and Jefferson was pretty damned sure he was king of the world!

The girls moved away at last and snuggled back into the bed. Jefferson sat up and climbed off the bed.

“Right, time to make you ladies breakfast I suppose. Back in a bit. Don’t do anyone I wouldn’t do!” Then he gave them both a kiss and walked out of the room, not bothering to get dressed. Emma gave him a wolf whistle and then the two girls cuddled up to one another, sharing kisses until they dozed off in each other’s arms.

When Jefferson returned, ladened down with pancakes and syrup, he paused in the doorway to admire the sight before him. Two naked teenage girls, both looking completly fuckstruck, limbs tangled together and lips bare inches apart, and they were lying in his bed! He could feel himself getting turned on again, and he was looking forward to all they might do before his daughter came home after lunch.

“Breakfast ladies,” he announced, and sat at the end of the bed, watching them gradually wake up again. Regina was fairly clear eyed, Emma was pouting again. Regina crawled down the bed to take a pancake, placing it on a plate and taking some cutlery before adding syrup and eating it so delicately. Emma grumbled about waking up, but then made her way to the food, poured syrup over the pancake and rolled it up, eating it over the other pancakes and dripping syrup everywhere. Jefferson grabbed a napkin and put it under Emma before she could cover the bed with sticky syrup.

“I am amazed you two are friends.” He told them as he started to eat himself. “You’re both so different.

Emma and Regina glanced at one another and then shrugged.

“We balance.” Regina explained.

“I help her not be so uptight,” Emma smirked.

“And I help her actually get her act together occasionally!” Regina teased back. Jefferson snickered and leaned forward, the trio coming together in a three way kiss.

“And you are both heaven to fuck!” he added, and then settled back to keep eating.

“It’s going to be weird in school on Monday,” Regina murmured after they’d eaten in silence for a while.

“How so?” Emma’s mouth was full of pancake and Regina groaned at her, putting her hand up to hide the sight. Then she just laughed and answered.

“Well, it’s just, we’ll be in class and we’ll be meant to be listening and learning and doing maths and stuff, and all we’ll be able to think about is each other naked!”

Jefferson snorted.

“Trust me ladies, I’ve already had to deal with that.” Both girls stared at him. “What? You’re beautiful women! Of course I’ve thought about you naked. And when Miss Swan here started her kisses for correct answers routine it just became a bit… harder.” He gave them both a knowing grin, and they giggled at him.

When their food was finished Jefferson managed to convince them (and it took very little convincing at all) to join him in the shower before they got dressed, shared some wonderfully sensual kisses, and got dressed to head off. He had to drive them back to Granny’s diner to get Regina’s car, and he stopped in the lane way just near the restaurant so he could kiss them both goodbye. Then he headed off to tidy up before Grace came home, and the two girls practically floated, giggling, over to Regina’s car.

“That was so fucking amazing!” Emma grinned as she sat in the passenger seat. Regina grinned, but she was busy rummaging around in her bag looking for her phone.

“I can’t believe I left this here!” she pulled it out and checked her messages. A couple of texts from classmates, some emails, and one voice mail. Regina really hoped it wasn’t her mother having a go at her for not coming home.

Emma fiddled around with her phone, playing a game as she waited for Regina to listen to the message. She was focused on the screen and it took her a moment to notice that Regina was not ok.

“Reggie?” She looked at her best friend when the other girl squeaked. “What is it?” She looked so pale all of a sudden, and Emma was worried she was about to faint, or scream, or burst into tears. Or maybe manage to do all three at once.

“Listen to this.” Regina set her phone down, replaying the message and putting it on speaker. A robotic message gave the time stamp.

**Message Received Sunday at one sixteen a.m.**

**“Regina? It’s Robin.”**

Emma glanced at Regina, giving her a hopeful smile, but Regina just waved her hand, wanting her to listen.

**“I… I’m so sorry about tonight. I … I never should have done that. I… you probably hate me, and I’m so sorry. I don’t think you’re a whore, and I don’t think you’re a silly little girl. I actually think you’re amazing, and incredible, and beautiful, and wonderful,”**

Emma squealed and Regina hit her to shut her up, still pale.

 **“But Regina, what happened tonight can’t happen again. I am crazy about you, Roland is crazy about you, but it would be all sorts of fucked up if anything happened. I’d ruin your life and I can’t do that. I care about you Regina, and I want you. God I want you. But I can’t, I just can’t.”** the voice trailed off for a bit and Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina hit her again. **“God why the hell did I call you? I shouldn’t fucking go near my phone when I’ve been drinking. Fuck. God Regina I want you so much, you drive me crazy, I can’t get you out of my head. But I have to. I can’t… You can’t babysit Roland any more. I think you should probably change English classes as well. I’ll speak to Gold and explain. Well I mean I won’t explain, not really. I can hardly tell him I want to fuck a senior and marry her and shit. But I will say there’s a conflict of interest. I’ll make sure you don’t suffer for it. I’ll figure something out. But oh fuck I need to shut up. Fuck! Ok. Please don’t listen to this. Oh I should have said that at the beginning. Fuck. I need to hang up. How do I end …”** and the message stopped.

Emma’s eyes were wide as she stared at the phone and then she looked at her best friend. Regina had tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t know if I should cry or laugh?” she finally said. “He wants to marry me but he won't teach me any more?”

Emma cringed, wishing she knew what to say. She sat there for a bit, and then squeezed Regina’s hand.

“Wanna go back to Wonderland and get stoned?”

Regina snorted and laughed through her tears.

“It’s tempting.” She admitted. “It’s so incredibly tempting!”


	57. I don't like Mondays

Regina and Emma had ended up spending Sunday evening at Emma’s place, eating chocolate ice cream and watching old John Hughes movies. After The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink and Sixteen Candles Regina had finally considered the possibility that she might be able to face Robin at school the next day. She’d crashed out in Emma’s bed, the way she usually did when she stayed the night, and other than a quick little kiss good night it was the same it always was when they had a sleepover. Apparently what happened in Wonderland stayed in Wonderland.

Emma didn’t mind. She was fine with things being that way, and she wasn’t such a bitch that she’d put getting laid before making sure that her best friend was ok. So she’d just squeezed Regina’s hand before they went to sleep, and promised her that everything would be alright in the morning.

In the morning everything was NOT alright. By the time Emma had woken up Regina was already in a mess. She hadn’t eaten breakfast, she swore she couldn’t stomach anything, not even Emma’s father’s bacon and eggs, something that Regina always loved. She refused a coffee, which was a true sign she was stressed, and by the time Emma was awake enough to pay attention she noticed that Regina was counting every stroke as she brushed her hair. When she was really upset she got a touch obsessive, and Emma cringed. She walked over to her friend, yanked the hair brush out of her hair, and spun her around so Emma could stare into her eyes.

“Regina Cora Mills you listen to me. You are amazing and incredible and beautiful and sexy and brilliant. You are the queen of the fucking school, and you are not going to let some stupid middle aged douche that smells like forest make you feel like you’re not.” Regina blinked back tears and gave a small smile, gulping as she listened. Emma had her hands on Regina’s shoulders. “This weekend has been fucking ridiculous. But it’s a new day and a new week and nobody is going to make my best friend feel bad ok?”

“It really HAS been ridiculous!” Regina agreed. Emma nodded.

“So ignore the shitty bits about Robin…”

Regina cut her off.

“Don’t forget Viktor!”

Emma paused for a moment and then cringed.

“Oh yeah, you fucked him hey? And that was only Friday night wasn’t it?” Regina hit Emma on the shoulder. “Hey!” Emma rubbed her arm and then she grinned. “Anyway, that’s beside the point. So you had a bizarre weekend with some really crappy bits. You also got to have lots of amazing sex with two very very hot people! So why not focus on that ok?” She peered at her friend. “And just so we’re clear, Viktor is NOT one of those hot people!”

“Oh my god!” Regina pressed her hand to her face. “I fucked three different people this weekend!”

“Wehey!” Emma cheered, and then chewed her lip when she saw the glare Regina gave her. “Not wehey?”

“No Emma. Not wehey!”

Emma pouted, but then she hugged Regina tight.

“Two were awesome. Ignore the other one. In fact, ignore everything horrible that happened to you and just focus on the good stuff ok?”

Regina considered her advice and then nodded.

“Ok.” she agreed, and stood up. Then she grinned at Emma. “You know, there’s no reason for Robin to even know that I listened to his stupid message.” Emma waited for her to explain. “Well,” Regina started to gather her things to get ready for school. “Either he remembers leaving the message or he doesn’t. If he DOES remember, then me not reacting on it will make him feel uncomfortable, which he deserves. And if he DOESN’T remember, it means I can still babysit Roland, which is what I want!”

Emma thought about that and nodded, her smile huge.

“And that, Miss Mills, is why you are brilliant!” She hugged Regina again and then stepped back. “Ok. So let’s go to school, and show that bastard what he’s missing out on.” Regina nodded, and the pair of them finally left the house.

All through homeroom Regina stayed positive. Even with Neal bouncing and desperate to tell them about his weekend, behaviour that would usually drive her mad, she was in the zone. Sport involved sprint races, and she didn’t have time to get upset, because she was trying so hard to beat her previous time, and even in the showers afterwards she was ok.

Then they had their free line and she lost it.

“I can’t do it.” She announced, pacing back and forth and smoking for the first time in days. “I can’t. I’ll fall apart. I’ll walk in there and I’ll look at him and I’ll fall apart and I can’t do that. I can’t see him.” She stopped speaking only long enough to use the butt of her current cigarette to light the next one. “And that bastard, thinking he can call me a whore! Because that’s basically what he said to me, suggesting that I was only with him because he was there. Well excuse me! If I was going to go after somebody just because he was there surely I would have stayed with Viktor right? I mean, Viktor's closest to my age and doesn’t have a kid or baggage or anything like that. Or rather the baggage is the same as mine! OK. So he’s not as good looking or anything, and he’s a bit too emo for my tastes, but surely if I was going after somebody just because they were there I’d go for him.”

Emma sat on the table and watched as Regina paced, trying not to smirk at her ranting. It was heartbreaking, it really was, and Emma hated that Regina was in pain. But she kind of looked a bit funny too as she stomped backwards and forwards, first saying Robin was a bastard and then saying he was justified. Regina was so caught up with herself that she didn’t notice when the bell rang for recess and Neal wandered over to find them, grinning madly.

“What’s up with her?” He perched next to Emma and filched one of her cigarettes. Emma growled. Between Regina’s chain smoking and Neal’s thievery Emma was going to run out soon. Oh well. Such was life.

“She had an … interesting weekend.” Emma replied. Neal snickered.

“She’s not the only one.”

Emma rolled her eyes, pretty sure that Regina’s weekend would top Neal’s, but she ended up giving him a grin and twisted slightly to face him.

“Ok Cassidy. What was so exciting about your weekend?”

“Hold that thought!” Regina had stopped her pacing and looked at the pair of them. “I’m going to go get us drinks and chocolate, and then you can tell us what the hell has had you buzzing all fucking morning. Then I can tell you how horrible my weekend was and we can see who wins the whole ‘most interesting weekend’ award.”

“HEY!” Emma cried out. “It wasn’t all horrible was it?” She couldn’t help but pout at her best friend. Regina gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her on the arm.

“You’re right. It wasn’t all bad.” Then she straightened up. “Right. I’ll be back.” She stubbed out her cigarette and raced off to the canteen to get supplies, while Neal and Emma sat there, enjoying the sunshine and chatting about homework. Not the most thrilling of topics, but they had to wait for Regina or there’d be trouble.

“Ok.” Regina came back at last armed with cans of Coke and bars of chocolate. She sat down on the opposite side of the table and waited for the other two to sit across from her. “You start Fire Boy. What happened that made your weekend so exciting?”

Neal took a can of Coke and opened it, thanking Regina and smirking.

“Ok. So, I’ve made definite inroads into the whole ‘shag the teacher’ thing.” He paused and then looked at the two girls. “We seriously need like a code name for this. Do you have one?”

Emma shook her head.

“Do you have any ideas?”

Neal considered it.

“Well it has to be something secret. Like, Operation Shag the Teachers is a bit obvious.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“You think?”

“How about, um, Operation Cobra!” Neal looked rather proud of himself.

“Why Cobra?” Emma was confused. “What the hell does a cobra have to do with any of this?”

“That’s the whole point!” Neal explained, looking rather proud of himself. “It has NOTHING to do with it. So when we talk about Operation Cobra nobody will know what we mean.” Regina glanced at Emma and shrugged.

“He kind of has a point.”

“Yeah,” Emma reluctantly agreed. “I guess. But we’re not getting t-shirts or anything!”

Neal, who had been about to suggest just that very thing, slumped slightly. But then he perked up as he remembered what he had to tell them.

“Ok. So no t-shirts. But anyway. So Friday night I went to shoot some hoops and Mai Lin was already there.”

“Who’s Mai Lin?” Emma asked, confused. Neal rolled his eyes, even though he hadn’t known her name at first either. But it was Regina that spoke up.

“Mai Lin Mulan. Mai Lin is her first name.”

“Ahhh!” Emma nodded. “Ok. Go on.”

“So yeah, she showed up, we played some bball, I took off my shirt because I was hot…” Emma cut in.

“Oh so smooth Cassidy!”

“I was!” Neal insisted. “I wasn’t trying to flirt or anything.” Then he gave a wicked little smirk. “But it worked. She took hers off too!”

“WHAT?” Both girls screeched.

“Where were you playing?” Regina asked and Neal was grinning so much.

“The courts near my place. Shut up and let me finish!” Regina sniffed in offence but was quiet. “So we were playing, and then we crashed out on the grass because we were exhausted, and then we started making out. Then she took me back to her place and we fooled around and my magic hands,” he wiggled his fingers “made her cum so hard she fell asleep!” His smirk faded as he realised just how that sounded, while the girls giggled at him. “I didn’t mean I was so bad she fell asleep. I mean she was so satisfied that she was a puddle of goo and had to fall asleep!”

“Sure sure!” Regina scoffed, and Emma patted him on his knee. Neal just glared at them. Then he grinned again.

“Well it can’t have been that bad!” He went on. “Because she rang me the next day and we went around to Tink’s place.” He snickered. “Tink is taking part in this exhibition about sex, and she wanted to make resin molds of a dick so…”

Emma cut him off.

“Excuse me?”

Neal snorted at the look on her face.

“The Storybrook Art Prize or something. It’s about how society is obsessed with sex and stuff. Tink has this whole spiel about why she wanted to show a guy’s cock, but I don’t really remember it. She just wanted to get a mold of a cock and Mai Lin had told her that mine was good looking.” He couldn’t help preening at that. “So she did three molds. One where I was half hard, one where I was soft, and one where I was fully hard!”

Regina squeezed her eyes closed and held her hand to her forehead, as if she was trying to starve off a migraine.

“I’m not sure I want to hear the rest of this!” She admitted. Neal just kept smirking.

“Well you’re going to hear it! So they were both sucking me off at the same time, and then she took the first mold, before I got too stiff. It was a bit bloody painful to get the mold off so she could pour the resin and I’ve got to tell you that seeing my schlong covered in blue silicon was a bit fucking scary, but oh well. All in the name of art right?”

“I can’t believe you actually call it a schlong!” Regina muttered, but Neal just stuck up his finger at her.

“Then they were sucking me off again, and Mai Lin totally swallowed. Then they did the second mold, and finally they got me all turned on again, whacked on a cock ring, and took the third mold. After they’d finished we went to bed and the three of us fucked most of the night. Then Mai Lin and I went home in the morning, went to the movies, and made out in the back of the cinema. Can I just say that that woman bloody loves my fingers! Oh, and don’t ask me what the latest Adam Sandler movie is about because I did not see one second of it!”

His story finished, Neal sat back and took a long drink of Coke, looking very pleased with himself.

“So ladies, top that! I got two!”

Emma and Regina glanced at one another and snorted. Then Emma sat up.

“Well how about I tell you about my Friday night.” She suggested, taking a bit of her chocolate bar before she began. Then she related, in as much juicy detail as she could, just what she and Jefferson had been up to on Friday night, complete with the honey and the spa bath and the scissors and everything. Then she paused and glanced at Regina, wondering how she should go on. Regina gave her a smile that was more grimace, and continued the story.

“And then I phoned her and she came and saw me, and had to leave the Hatter behind.”

“Why did you call?” Neal was flabberghasted. Emma’s night was sounding damned hot. Regina just cringed.

“Because I kind of sort of maybe had sex with Viktor Whale and he told me he loved me and I ran away!”

“WHAT?” Neal almost fell off the bench seat, he was so shocked. Regina glared at him and threw a stick at him, unable to find anything else.

“Viktor invited me for dinner, to clear the air and stuff.” She explained. “And long story short, he admitted he loved me, had done for years, and he’d been jealous of Daniel. Then we had sex and before you ask me, I have no idea why I said yes. Robin says it’s because I felt guilted into it.”

“Wait, you told Locksley about this?”

“Oh you have no idea!” Regina grumbled, and Emma told him to be quiet. “So I kind of freaked out because yeah, totally not in love with Viktor, and I realised it was a MASSIVE mistake. So I bailed and called Swannie, and she came and met me and was lovely and wonderful.”

“Oh, and while I was being such a good friend,” Emma cut in, “I saw Jones. Drunk Jones! Drunk Jones that hit on me!” This time it was Emma’s turn to puff up with pride. Regina just rolled her eyes.

“Back to me please?”

The other two chuckled and let Regina continue.

“So that’s not the worst of it. On Saturday I was meant to babysit Roland again, and that was all good, we were having a great time. Then Robin cooked me dinner, Roland went to bed, and Robin and I were chatting and having a moment and everything! Then Roland had a nightmare, I spilled wine all over myself, and when Robin came back from calming his kid down he and I made out.”

“Go Reggie!” Neal nodded, rather impressed. He lifted his hand to high five her. Making out was good. And since they didn't have sex, it meant that Neal was ahead with the shag tally!

“Not so good.” Regina’s eyes narrowed, ignoring his raised hand. “I told him about what happened with Viktor, well, without saying WHO it was, and Robin figured that I was only kissing him because he was there, because I fucked Viktor just because he was there. So I got pissed off and left.”

“Then she came and found me at work,” Emma cut in again, squeezing Regina’s hand “and Jefferson showed up and the three of us went back to his place and…” She glanced at Regina, silently asking if it was ok to tell Neal the rest.

“Oh go ahead.” Regina waved her hand. “May as well tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Neal was leaning forward, eager to hear everything. He did love his gossip!

“The three of us went back to his place and we all got stoned and we all had sex. Together. Lots.”

Neal’s eyes grew wider and wider as Emma spoke, and he switched his gaze between the two girls.

“So you two…”

Regina nodded.

“Holy shit!”

Emma couldn’t help but giggle a little. Then Neal sat back, considering things.

“So lemme get this straight. I fucked Tink and Mulan. Emma fucked Chapelier and Regina, and Regina fucked Whale, Chapelier and Emma. That about it?”

The girls both nodded and Neal started to clap slowly.

“Damn it Regina! Looks like you really are the queen! I’m gonna have to lift my game this week!”

Regina started to laugh, and Emma joined in. Neal was an idiot, but he was good value at times, and Regina definitely needed the laugh.

“You might wanna wait till the weekend then,” she suggested. “I mean, if you’re gonna try to do more than two you might need to wait till you don’t have to worry about school as well.”

Neal blushed and the girls frowned at him.

“What is it?” Emma was peering.

“Yeah, about that.” Neal started picking at the table, before lifting his gaze and grinning. “I can’t do anything on the weekends.”

“Why not?”

“Because on the weekends Mai Lin and I are a couple.”

It took a while for him to explain the relationship as it stood, and at the end of it Emma and Regina couldn’t decide if it was a good idea or a crazy one. But by the time recess came to an end Regina had to admit that she was feeling a bit calmer. Even after all they had been talking about, she felt like she’d been able to stop stressing, just for a bit.

But as she walked back to her locker she felt her steps slowing. Emma took one look at her and knew what was wrong.

“Neal, we’re gonna sit up the back with you today.” She said, and Regina gave her a tight smile.

The next class was English. With Robin. Time to find out just how much he remembered and just how broken Regina’s heart was going to be!


	58. Relaxing with a MadQueen

Despite Regina dragging her heels, they actually arrived in class before many of the other students. Robin looked haggard, and when he saw Regina the guilt was clear on his face

"Regina, Mr Chapelier was wonder if you could help him this lesson."

Regina stared. She just knew that it hadn't been Jefferson's idea to take her out of class, but she was glad that he was the one that she was being sent to, if she had to be sent anywhere.

"Fine." She spun around and stalked out of the room, leaving Emma and Neal in her wake. Emma went to follow her, but Robin called her back.

"Amazingly enough, Emma, it is possible for Regina to do something on her own. Now sit down and prepare for the lesson."

As the other students walked in and heard the teacher snapping they swapped glances. Mr Locksley was NEVER in a bad mood!

Regina checked Jefferson's classroom but he wasn't there, so she headed towards his office. As soon as he opened the door to her knock she burst into tears and he pulled her into the room,wrapping his arms around her. Pushing the door closed behind her, he let the senior cry for a while before he led her over to his chair. Sitting down, he eased her onto his lap and held her close.

"Ok, there there. Wanna tell me what happened or do you just want me to eat you out till you cum so much you forget what's upsetting you?"

Regina had snuggled against his chest as soon as they were sitting down and she lifted her head to stare at him.

"Seriously? You'd do that?"

Jefferson chuckled and kissed the top of her head, easing her back against his chest.

"Of course. But maybe tell me what's wrong first yeah?"

Regina pouted but then she nodded.

"Kiss first?" She turned to look at him.

"Of course." Jefferson gave her a grin before gently pressing his lips to hers. Jefferson had always thought Regina was a bit cold, or aloof, and he had been stunned by the side of her he'd seen on the weekend. Now, when she was a sobbing mess, he was struck yet again by how adorably fragile and sweet she could be.

"So how much do you know?" Regina felt a bit more settled now. The kiss had been lovely, with just the right amount of steam. "I mean, I'm assuming Locksley told you to expect me?"

Jefferson looked into her eyes, wondering where this was headed.

"He mentioned that you might be upset and I offered to keep an eye on you if you needed some space." Regina scowled, angry without being able to pinpoint why. She considered her next words and then shifted onto a different chair, kicking off her shoes and resting her feet on his lap.

"I think I need a foot rub." She explained. Jefferson dipped his head and gave a small smile before proceeding to massage her feet. Regina let her eyes close for a moment, savouring the sensation, before opening them again and starting her story.

"Right, so please promise not to judge ok?" Jefferson just stared at her and she blushed. Then she smiled and continued, "I really like Mr Locksley. Like, a lot! I've been babysitting his son and every time I do, after Roland goes to sleep Robin and I end up having these amazing conversations and things. On Saturday I was there again, and we kissed. We finally actually kissed. But then he pretty much called me a whore, I left, and ended up with you and Emma." She shrugged and shifted her focus to look out the window. Jefferson kept his face calm as he worked his hands over her feet and calves, but when it became obvious that she wasn't going to continue, he prompted her to go on.

"And was there anything in between his kissing you and him insulting you? Because Regina, I've kissed you and you are amazing, not whorish at all," he flashed a grin at her and she couldn't help a little giggle. Then she gave a deep sigh and shifted her feet off his lap, sitting up straight.

"It's kind of a long story, and he doesn't know all of it."

"I'm listening."

Regina watched him for a moment, and the grabbed her bag. He rummage around for a bit and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Handing it over to Jefferson, she sat back as he smoothed it out, one eyebrow raised.

"This is the staff photo."

Regina nodded.

"Emma, Neal and I have this plan." She was cringing and it didn't take Jefferson long to figure out the basic gist of things.

"I'm assuming that these are targets you're looking to achieve, rather than ones you've already reached?"

Regina nodded slowly, sure that he was going to get angry. But he just looked at the piece of paper a bit longer and then grinned his Cheshire cat smile.

"Good to know." He turned around, grabbed a pen off his desk, and added something to the sheet. Then he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of it.

“Hey!” Regina squealed and shot forward to grab the piece of paper. “What are you doing?”

“Calm down!” Jefferson just grinned at her as he handed the sheet over. “I just want a copy so I can help.”

Regina stared at him.

“Help?”

Jefferson just shrugged.

“Much as I would love to have you and Freedom over every weekend I think my daughter’s friends might get suspicious if I kept shipping Grace off for sleepovers. So you’re going to have to do something with your time, and if Locksley is going to be a twat you may as well have fun.” He looked at the photo on his phone. “How did you decide these?”

“We just picked who we wanted and then divided up the rest.” Regina was just a little bit stunned, staring wide eyed at the maths teacher. “Before you ask,” she suddenly grinned. “Emma picked you pretty soon. You weren’t a left over!”

Jefferson tried to pretend he hadn’t been wondering but then he grinned and shrugged.

“Good to know.” Then he looked at Regina. “So I know about Emma and Red, and I know about, well you and me and Emma. But have there been any others?”

Regina started to chew on her lip as she considered how much to tell him. Finally she figured to go all out.

“Ok.” She leaned forward. “So let’s see. Emma shagged Red first. And she’s flirted lots with Jones, and I think that they’ve kissed at least once. Plus she’s shagged you, of course. Neal apparently had a threesome with Miss Mulan and Tink on the weekend.” She was interrupted by Jefferson’s snort.

“Oh they let him join in? That’s generous!” Then, glancing at Regina’s confused expression, he explained. “I have often wondered how to get involved in that action. So far no such luck!”

Regina burst out laughing, and then covered her mouth with her hand when she realised just how loudly she had squealed. Jefferson just smirked at her and waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, he prompted her.

“And you Miss Mills? How are you going?” He leaned forward a little, grinning at her. Regina sucked her lip between her teeth.

“Well let’s see. I’m actually winning.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” He sat back, his fingers arched together. Regina preened a little and nodded.

“Yup. Graham Humbert fucked me up against a tree when we were on the Outdoor Ed camp, I was with you on Saturday night…” And then her smile faded. Jefferson frowned.

“And?”

“And I had sex with Viktor Whale on Friday night.”

At that Jefferson snorted, and then cringed.

“I’m sorry.” He held up a hand to apologise when he saw the look of indignation on Regina’s face. “It’s just, well you moved quickly with that one! He only just arrived on staff.”

Regina groaned and flopped back in her seat. She covered her face with her hands and wished there was a way to avoid telling this story, but there really really wasn’t.

So she explained, to yet another person, all about her relationship with Daniel, the accident, and the events of Friday night. Then she told him what had happened with Robin on the Saturday night, right up to when Jefferson had arrived at Granny’s.

“So THAT’S why you wanted to come do something reckless.” He nodded his understanding. Regina had her hands back in her lap now and she nodded.

“Yup. And can I say that that was the only good part of my weekend? Well aside from the ice cream and binge watching 80s teen movies with Emma on Sunday night. But anyway.”

Jefferson arched an eyebrow.

“Right, I’m not sure if I should be offended or not that giving you multiple orgasms doesn’t rate higher than a 30 year old movie. Was it at least something decent?”

Regina giggled.

“Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles and Pretty in Pink.”

“Ahh,” Jefferson looked appeased. “Well at least you picked the classics.” Then he grinned and squeezed Regina’s hand. “Look, Regina, what Robin said to you was out of line, but you get why he said it don’t you?”

Regina flinched.

“Because he thinks I’m a slut.”

Jefferson cringed and shook his head.

“No. Look, Regina, you are a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman. I don’t know how you are with Roland, but from the sounds of it you get along well with the boy. When you’re a single parent nothing is more important than your child. It doesn’t matter how Robin might feel about you, he has to consider his son.”

“You have a daughter and that didn’t stop you getting stoned with two teenagers on the weekend and shagging us into oblivion!”

“Be that as it may,” Jefferson acknowledged with a tip of his head. “But my daughter is older than Robin’s boy, and I never really thought that the pair of you were moving in forever. Nice though it may be in theory, I’m not sure Grace is really ready for two mummies and a daddy.”

Regina gave a small smile and Jefferson squeezed her hands again.

“And also, you have to admit, I am a slut! Robin isn’t. He’s one of those incredibly noble types, whereas I shag pretty much anything that moves!” he paused, considered his words, and then added “Well, anything human.” Then he grinned and Regina couldn’t help but giggle. Jefferson gave an honest smile at the sound. “There we are!” He leaned closer to her. “Regina, if you want to be with Locksley then that’s great. I’m sure you’d be fantastic for him. But remember that it is more than just sex. You’d have to be prepared to be somebody’s mother, and that’s a huge responsibility. Plus,” he motioned to the paper still in her hand “you’d have to give up on that idea!”

Regina gave a sad smile. Then she glanced at the clock on his wall.

“So we have twenty minutes till Maths. Any chance of those orgasms now?” She didn’t expect him to say yes, but she desperately needed to change the topic. She knew what he was saying was true, that it was a huge deal, but she knew that it was what she wanted. More than anything.

Just maybe not yet!

“Of course!” Jefferson stood up and Regina blinked in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Sure.” He reached out for her hands to ease her to her feet. “After all, how can I resist?” Regina giggled and let him wrap his arms around her, kissing her and pressing his body close. Then he started to kiss his way down her body, slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt and pressing his lips to her breastbone. His hand was sliding down over her arse, and his other hand slipped up under her shirt, his fingers brushing her nipple to hardness.

Regina was sure that the memory of what this man could do was as much a turn on as his actual actions. Then he was kissing down her belly and undoing the fly of her jeans and her memory shot out the window. All she could focus on was what was actually happening.

Jefferson pulled the jeans down Regina’s legs, and then hooked her underwear around his fingers, pulling it down as well as he knelt in front of her.

“I really hate having to rush this. Why am I always having to rush?” He grumbled as he lifted her leg up and out of her clothes. “But as you said, we’re kind of on a deadline.” He slipped her leg over his shoulder and then glanced up. “You might wanna hold on to something, and try not to make too much noise ok?”

Regina nodded quickly and gripped the desk and the chair. Jefferson grinned at her and then pressed his face between her legs. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes.

“God you smell incredible!”

Before  Regina could do much more than blush at his statement, Jefferson dragged his tongue through her folds and Regina whimpered. She twisted her head so she could press her face into her shoulder, as best she could, trying to stifle any noise.

Jefferson had one hand on Regina’s hip and the other between her legs, easing her lips apart so he could thrust his tongue in deep. He gripped her tight with his lips, the suction around her clit making her shake. He flicked his tongue against her, and then curled two fingers up inside her, stroking her as he nibbled and sucked, and Regina had to dig her teeth into the top of her arm to stop herself from screaming.

Jefferson’s fingers were gripping Regina’s arse, pressing her closer to him as he worked as hard as he could to get her off. She was flooding his mouth and he was torn between wanting to take his time to drag this out and realising he needed to finish this quickly. When he felt her thighs clench as she drew closer he mentally patted himself on the back though. This was good. She needed this, and it was sure as hell a better way to spend his free period than marking books!

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!” Regina couldn’t say anything else as she came closer and closer to her peak. She was trying so hard not to scream, and then he pressed her in just the right spot inside her, applied just the right amount of suction against her, and flicked his tongue just right, and she crumpled against him, her teeth digging into her arm and her legs turning to jelly. Jefferson eased her through the orgasm and then helped her back into the seat. As she sat there, panting, her eyes wild, he guided her foot into her underwear and jeans and helped her raise her hips so she could redress.

“Feeling better now?” he sat up and grabbed a tissue to wipe his face.

“Uh huh!” Regina nodded, still struggling to collect herself. Then she grinned, and she managed to stand up. “You are fucking awesome, did you know that?”

“Why thank you Miss Mills!” Jefferson was many things, but he was unable to appear modest. “You’re rather fabulous yourself!”

“Oh why thank you kind sir!” She gave a small curtsy, and he just laughed, pulling her close and kissing her.

“You need to get to class.” he glanced up at the clock. “And I need to go wash my face. Much as I’d love to keep your juices all over my mouth, it might raise a few eyebrows.”

Regina grinned, and then her eyes went wide.

“Oh fuck!” She slumped back into the chair. “Oh fucking fucking fucking fuck!”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Jefferson started to feel very very nervous.

“Emma is going to kill me!”

Jefferson frowned.

“Um, why?”

“Cos you’re one of hers!” Regina explained. Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t realise I had married her.” He muttered drily. Regina rolled her eyes.

“Idiot. She likes you! And she’s gonna be pissed that we … well, without her!”

“Regina, she also likes Red, and Jones, and apparently Gold and Belle. She knows you and I have had sex, she can’t exactly complain that we’re doing things behind her back! Most of what we’ve done was in front of her!”

Regina frowned, not quite convinced.

“Yeah, maybe,” she picked up her bag and stood up. She wasn’t certain, but she wanted to believe it. She sighed, and then looked at the teacher. “I guess you’re right.” Still not convinced but she was too stressed right then to let herself think that maybe it was true. “She’ll be fine. I’m sure. And anyway, it’s not like it meant anything. You were just trying to cheer me up, right?”

“Right!” Jefferson snorted, and opened the door. “Get back to class Regina, I’ll see you next lesson.”

Regina nodded and stepped out into the hallway. She paused, glanced back at the teacher, and gave him a shy smile, before shouldering her bag and heading back to class. She had a few minutes before she was due in her Maths lesson so she figured she’d catch up with Emma and let her know what had happened while they walked to class, and prayed that Jefferson was right. Emma couldn’t get mad. She couldn’t get mad!

“Oh God I hope she doesn’t get mad!”

 

 


	59. Talk about it

“Emma, a moment please?”

Emma glanced at Neal, an eyebrow raised, and then looked over to her English teacher. The class had just ended and students were filing out.

“Want me to wait?” Neal asked. Emma shook her head.

“Go make sure Regina is ok.” She replied, her voice low. Then she slipped her books into her bag and headed over to Mr Locksley.

“Yeah?”

Robin frowned at Emma’s blatant disrespect.

“So I’m assuming Regina has spoken to you then.”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“She’s my best friend. She tells me everything.”

Robin winced and then nodded.

“So she’s upset?”

Emma stared at him.

“You pretty much called her a whore, so yeah, I’d say it’s pretty safe to assume she’s upset!”

“I did NOT…” Robin paused and drew a breath, trying to calm himself and keep his voice low. “I did not call her a whore. I just questioned her motives.”

“And what about your motives huh? Leading her on for weeks and then shooting her down.”

Robin looked pained.

“I didn’t mean to lead her on!” He tried to reassure her. “I just…” he ran his fingers through his hair, scraping it back from his forehead. “It’s complicated Emma. And this isn’t really the time or the place to explain it all.”

“So why did you call me back?” Emma folded her arms and peered at the still seated teacher. Robin just looked up at her, his eyes all big and brown and puppy dog like. A part of Emma could appreciate why Regina was so hung up on the man. How could anybody resist that expression? But he was a jerk and Emma felt she would do well to remember that.

“I was worried about her. I... “ he glanced at the door again and noticed students lining up outside to come in for the next class. He stood up and gathered his things. “Do you know if she got the message I left her on Saturday night?”

Emma flinched, and had to fight to keep her expression as blank as she could.

“Why do you ask?”

Robin watched her closely. The girl really had a horrible poker face.

“I think I said some things I shouldn’t have said. That’s all. I shouldn’t have left that message.”

“Yeah well,” Emma bit the inside of her cheek to try to stop her grin. “Maybe you should tell her that.” She started to walk away. “That’s if she wants to speak to you, that is. Can I go now? I have maths.”

Robin was crestfallen, he might have ruined everything. But he had to tell himself that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Regina was ok. And if he broke her heart, well wasn’t that for the best? She was too young, he was too old, he had a child, and it just wouldn’t work out between them.

No, he needed to be firm. He needed to tell her that everything was over between them.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He acknowledged. “Can you perhaps ask her to come meet me at lunch time please? Now get to your class and I’d better see how year 9 feel about learning about the Merchant of Venice.” He tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace

Emma shuddered. She couldn’t help it. The whole ‘pound of flesh’ thing in that play had given her nightmares for weeks.

“Right. I’ll send her here.” At least that was a positive. Maybe they could have wonderful make up sex on his desk and everything would be all good.

And in the meantime maybe Emma could go visit Jefferson. He might be feeling a bit frisky now. It had been a while since they’d left on Sunday after all. She found herself smiling as she headed out of the classroom.

She was a bit late to Maths, and Jefferson raised an eyebrow as she walked in. But she just grinned at him and headed towards her seat.

“Do you have a valid excuse for being late Miss Swan?” He asked her, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

“I was held up in English sorry Mr Chapelier. Won’t happen again.” Then she smirked at him and sat down, sitting beside Regina. Regina gave her a tight smile and then switched her focus to the teacher at the front of the classroom. Emma was a little surprised, she expected at least a hello, but she told herself that maybe they should at least pretend to pay attention to the lesson. After a few minutes though she pulled out her notebook and scribbled a note for Regina.

Robin wants to see you at lunch time in his classroom ;)

She didn’t notice Regina had been writing her a message as well, swapping the paper with Emma

Jefferson went down on me and I told him about Operation Cobra.

Emma, who had been grinning as she waited for Regina’s reaction to her note, took a moment to look at Regina’s. When she did see it she blanched.

“What the fuck?” She squealed, and a few others in the class started to laugh. Jefferson stopped the lesson and turned to look at the blond who was now standing up, staring at her best friend.

“Miss Swan, it’s bad enough that you’re late, but must you interrupt the class as well?”

Emma narrowed her gaze and glared at the teacher.

“You can just shut the fuck up!” she growled, and then stared at Regina. “How could you?”

“Right! Outside, now!” Jefferson roared, and Emma took a moment to react, still staring at Regina. “Miss Swan. I said now!”

Regina had tears in her eyes as she sat there, cringing. She grabbed both the pieces of paper and stuffed them in her diary as Emma grabbed her things and stalked out of the classroom, pushing past Jefferson, who took a moment to tell the students to work on some problems in the book before following Emma out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him.

Emma had stormed off down the hall and Jefferson stood there, arms folded.

“Emma, where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Emma stopped and spun around, stalking back to him.

“Oh gee, I don’t know. Maybe I should go find a teacher to fuck, beats being in class right?” Her voice was a nasty hiss.

Jefferson just stared at her.

“Oh grow up Emma.”

Emma flinched at both his words and his tone.

“You prick.”

Jefferson didn’t want to hurt Emma, he really didn’t. She was a lovely, sweet girl and she was a bloody good fuck. But there was a time and a place and he thought she had understood this.

“Emma,” he tried to be a bit more gentle, glancing around to make sure nobody could see them. He grabbed her hand. “Emma what’s wrong?”

Emma froze when Jefferson touched her, but she didn’t pull her hand away. She just stared at where he held her.

“Did you really go down on Regina last lesson?”

“Does that upset you?” Jefferson’s voice was still gentle, and he started to rub his thumb against her hand. Emma sniffed, annoyed that she had tears in her eyes.

“A bit?” She finally looked up at him, and her breath caught when she saw the expression in his eyes. It was so sweet and gentle that she gulped. He took her other hand, holding them both between them.

“And why is that? You didn’t seem to mind sharing on Saturday?”

Emma felt herself move a little closer to the teacher.

“That was different.” She wasn’t sure how, but it was. She looked down for a bit, not able to meet his gaze. It was gentle, yes, but it was intense too. There was something about his eyes that helped make people believe he was crazy.

“How was it different Emma?”

Emma scrunched up her eyes as she tried to ignore the thought blossoming in her head. It was at times like this that Jefferson was reminded of just how young she was.

“I suppose you like Regina more than me don’t you? I mean, she’s so much prettier and…” She was cut off by Jefferson pulling her close to him, crushing her to his chest so he could whisper into her ear.

“Emma Emma Emma. You and Regina are two perfect sides of one beautiful coin.” He held her so close to him she could barely breath, but she clung to him as he spoke. “Regina is stunning, and delicious and passionate once you get under her skin. But you are beautiful and sexy and so very very tasty yourself.” He leaned back a bit to look into her eyes. “The one thing I hate about being a teacher is that I can’t take you right now. I so desperately want to drive my cock deep into your tight little cunt. Do you know how amazing it feels to thrust into you, feel your walls clench around me, listen to your gasps and pants and cries of delight? Emma you are amazing and you drive me wild. Don’t ever doubt that I want somebody more than you.” He gave her an encouraging smile. “If I could have you both, in my bed, in my life, for the rest of our days, I would be a very very very happy man.” He paused, smirked, and added “I’d probably have friction burns on my penis but I’m sure it would be worth it!”

Emma couldn’t help but giggle at that and Jefferson grinned at her.

“Do you promise?”

He nodded.

“I do. But we really need to go back into class. Cuddling in the corridor in the middle of a period isn’t really the brightest idea.” He looked at her red face. It seemed she had been a bit weepy as he spoke to her. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom, get yourself tidied up, and I’ll see if I can get the class back on track ok?” He pressed his forehead against hers, making her look him in the eyes. Emma nodded, biting her lip, and then stepped away.

“Thanks Hatter.” She whispered.

“Any time!” He smiled at her, and watched her walk away. Then he closed his eyes, cringing slightly

“You’re playing with fire Chapelier.” Jefferson jumped when he heard a voice beside him. He glanced into the shadows.

“What the hell are you doing there?”

“Keeping an eye on things. It’s my job, wouldn’t you say? But don’t you have a class to get back to?”

Jefferson frowned and then snorted.

“I suppose I do.” He dipped his head as a farewell and walked away, wondering if it was luck or not that that particular person had been watching him and Emma.

When Emma returned she mumbled an apology to the teacher, trying to hide her smirk at the same time, and then slid into her seat again beside Regina. Regina looked at her, so very nervous.

“I’m sorry!” She whispered and Emma shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it.” She replied, and squeezed her hand under the desk. “Remind me to tell you later what he said in the hall though!” She beamed at her and Regina breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were so obviously friends again. That was one thing about Emma’s temper. It was fiery, but it burned out quickly.

After class Emma grinned at Regina.

“So you have an appointment with a certain English teacher now.”

Regina struggled not to be too nervous.

“What did he say to you?”

Emma gathered up her things, beaming as she spoke.

“He wants to sort things out with you. He seems really upset that he hurt you.” She looked up at Regina. “I bet he snogs you senseless!”

Regina chewed her lip, not sure if she had Emma’s confidence, but feeling just a little bit excited after all.

“I’ll come find you when we’re finished ok?” She promised.

“If you can walk!” Emma teased, and then headed out of the classroom, calling out a good bye to Jefferson as she left.

Regina made her way to Robin’s classroom, nerves and excitement fighting for control. She didn’t know if she wanted to skip or vomit. She knocked on the door frame and gave him a nervous smile.

“You wanted to see me?”

Robin looked up, his hand running through his hair. It was a mess, and Regina felt her heart flip when she saw how helpless he looked.

“Oh, Regina, yes, please come in.”

Regina closed the door behind her as she walked into the classroom and dropped her bag on the floor. She wasn’t sure where to position herself, so pulled herself up onto a desk across from his.

“How are you?”

Robin gave a bleak smile.

“I’m well enough,” he replied. Then he sighed. “I’m more concerned about how you are. You seemed pretty upset on Saturday night.”

Regina flinched but then shrugged.

“Oh well.” She really wished she knew what the hell to say. Robin just watched her as her gaze flicked around the room. Occasionally she would look at him, but then she would look away, and it gave him a chance to try to study her.

God he was crazy about this girl. This was all such a mess.

“So,” Robin cleared his throat and forced himself to speak after the silence seemed to drag on uncomfortably long. “I need to apologise for what happened on Saturday. I was out of line and I shouldn’t have allowed things to go that far.”

Regina tried to smile.

“I didn’t mind.” She said hopefully. “Really.”

“But I did.” Robin leaned back as Regina leaned forward. “Regina, despite how you may think you feel about me, I am your teacher and I can’t be anything other than that.”

Regina pulled back as if she had been burned.

“What are you saying? What I THINK I feel? Robin! I know how I feel!”

“Regina, you’re still a child, and …”

“I’m NOT a child!” Regina cut him off. “I’m almost 18. I’ve been legally allowed to have sex for almost two years, I can look after myself, you trust me to look after your son, I am topping my classes.” She was getting angry and so very very scared.

“Regina,” Robin tried to sound calm.

“You want me Robin! You know you do!” Regina got up and stepped closer to where he stood by his desk. “You admitted it. You want me. You know there is something between us.” She was pressing her body as close as she could to him, murmuring in his ear, her voice husky. “Try to deny that you want me.”

Robin pushed her back as gently as he could.

“Regina, it doens’t matter if that is true or not.”

“It IS true!” Regina insisted, trying to move closer. But Robin, his hands on her upper arms, held her at a distance.

“It doesn’t matter.” He repeated. “Because if anything was to happen between us I could be arrested. I would lose my job and what would happen to my son?”

“It will be fine! Robin please!” She had tears in her eyes as she pleaded with him.

“No it will NOT be fine Regina!” Robin finally started to raise his voice. “You are a very attractive girl. I accept that. And you are amazing with my son. But this is just some game to you and there is nothing I won’t do to protect Roland. Now I suggest you leave Regina, before you embarrass yourself further!” He let her go and stepped away, moving to sit at his desk.

“It’s not a game to me!” Regina insisted. “I love you Robin. I love Roland!”

Robin’s head shot up and he glared at the teenager.

“Love? What the fuck do you know about love? You’re a spoiled little princess. You think getting laid means true love. You don’t even know me Regina. How can you love me? You just have a crush. You’re a silly little girl with a silly little crush. I will not let you ruin my life, or my son’s life. Now I ask you again, Miss Mills, to leave this classroom before you embarrass yourself even further. Good day.” Then he opened a book on his desk, picked up a red pen, and started to mark some work.

Regina stood there for a moment, actually speechless. Then she stepped forward, slapped him hard across the face, and stormed out, grabbing her bag as she left.

She really needed to get the fuck out of this school! Maybe she could study online. That could work.

Fucking stupid English cunting bastard prick!


	60. Art and other ways to vent

“That fucking son of a bitch!” Regina was fuming as she stalked over to the table where Emma and Neal were sitting. She wasn’t really paying much attention to who else was around, and as a result didn’t notice Graham frowning at her as he patrolled the area on duty.

“Regina!” He called out to her, and she stopped, glaring at him.

“What?” Then she realised who it was, and the glare faded, replaced by a predatory gleam. “Oh, hey there Mr Humbert.” She drew a little closer to him. “Haven’t really seen much of you lately.”

Graham looked closely at the young woman.

“Regina, are you alright?”

Regina opened her mouth to say something flirty, but then she stopped and gulped.

“No, not really.”

Graham gave her a soft smile, moving closer to her, but stopping before he touched her.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Regina looked up at him.

“Actually,” She gave him a flirty smile. “I really don’t want to talk about it. But I would like to talk to you. Or listen to you at least.”

Graham frowned, not quite sure what she was saying. She stepped a little closer.

“I’d like to listen to you talk to me.” She murmured. “About certain things in particular.”

Realisation dawned on Graham’s face and he blushed, leaning back slightly.

“Well now’s not really an appropriate time.”

Regina shrugged.

“So phone me tonight?”

Graham looked at her, searching her gaze for clues of what she meant. Regina just waited. Finally Graham nodded.

“You are an evil woman Miss Mills.” he finally said. “But yes, I think I might have time to give you a call later this evening. If you really want me to.”

Regina bounced and clapped her hands.

“Oh thank you!” She almost kissed him before she made herself stand still. She turned to walk away and then stopped. “Nothing gets me off like your voice, so make sure you’re alone when you phone me. After 10, I should be in bed by then.”

Graham stared at her and watched her as she walked away, swaying her hips and grinning at him.

“I am so going to hell!” he muttered to himself. Then he turned and walked in the other direction. “Oi! Smith! Get out of that tree!” He strode off to deal with annoying year 7 boys, hoping he could calm down and not think of seductive year 12 girls!

Emma and Neal were sharing a plate of chips when Regina joined them, smirking slightly. Emma’s eyes lit up when she saw her best friend’s expression.

“I’m guessing it went well then?” She asked, and Regina smiled. Then she frowned.

“What? No! No it was a bloody disaster!”

Emma and Neal swapped confused looks.

“But you’re smiling?” Neal pointed out. Regina pinched a chip.

“That’s because Humbert’s going to call me tonight and hopefully we’ll have phone sex.”

Emma spluttered in shock and then grinned.

“Way to go Regina!” She applauded her friend, and Neal nodded, impressed. Regina bowed in her seat and then took another chip. “But what happened with Locksley?”

Regina found it difficult to swallow the chip, it suddenly felt like cardboard in her mouth. She forced it down and then tried to work out where to start.

“Well, he wasn’t looking to throw me over a table and fuck me senseless, so I’m not sure where you got that idea Swannie.” She glared at the blond, who looked sheepish and confused. But Regina just shrugged, gave her a small smile, and proceeded to recount the conversation with the English teacher. When she finished she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and swallowed half of it. “So yeah, apparently I’m a silly little girl with a crush and I know nothing about love. Whereas he’s a stupid, idiotic dickwad that has no idea what the fuck he wants.”

“He’s a prick!” Neal agreed, and Regina glared at him, hitting him hard on the arm. “Hey!” he spluttered. “I’m just trying to be supportive.”

“I know.” Regina’s shoulders slumped and she dropped her head to the table. “It’s just, I really really really really really like him!”

Neal looked at Emma, praying that she might have some answers. Emma gave him a bit of a grimace, not quite able to smile, and she squeezed Regina’s shoulder.

“Outlaw Queen is still endgame.” She told her. “We still have half a year to make him realise that you are the one he wants to be with.” Regina lifted her head, looking hopeful. “And in the meantime, you can have fun with your other targets!” Emma added, grinning, and Regina couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“That’s true.” She sat up straight and considered things. “You know that I’m winning now right?”

Neal stared.

“There’s a competition?”

“There’s a lot of time!” Emma insisted. But Regina was smirking now.

“I’m winning. You’ve had Tink and Mulan,” She glanced at Neal. “You’ve had Red and the Hatter,” she nodded to Emma. “But I’ve had Humbert, Jefferson, and …” her voice dropped to a mutter “Viktor. Ugh!”

Emma chuckled and Neal shook his head.

“What are you going to do about that?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

“Transfer to a different school?” She suggested and Emma glared at her.

“Don’t you even joke about that Regina Mills!” Regina sighed.

“I guess not.” She grabbed the last chip, beating Neal to it and flashing him a smug grin. “Ok.” She sat back. “So what have we learned today kids? Robin’s a prick but I love him so I’ll have to wait for him to unprickafy himself! Graham is going to phone me tonight and hopefully make me cum, because seriously if anybody could do that with just their words it’s him, and tomorrow I have to face Viktor. Ugh. What about you two? What are your plans?”

Neal was actually blushing as he considered his response.

“Well, I have art next.” He admitted, and the two girls waited for further information. Neal frowned. “With Tink?”

“Ohh!” Emma grinned. “So what are you planning on doing? Flirting lots? Laying groundwork?”

Neal bit into an apple he pulled out of his bag, not quite game to look at in the girls’ eyes.

“She told me that she might ask me to help her in the store room and accidentally trip over and land on my dick!”

“WHAT?” Both girls screeched and Emma nearly fell off her seat. Neal cracked up at their reactions.

“Ok,” Emma managed to recover her seat and she sat up. “So what you need to do is … what sort of underwear are you wearing?”

Neal peered at her.

“Um, why?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Because if she’s gonna ‘fall on your cock’ you need to be prepared. Do you have any condoms with you? Maybe you could put one on before class. Hmm, that might not be so subtle. No don’t do that. But you could go commando.” She glanced down at his legs. “Nah, not in those pants. If you were wearing denim it might be ok, but you and your bloody cargos!”

Neal and Regina just swapped glances.

“She thinks a lot about this stuff!” Regina pointed out. Neal nodded.

“Wish she’d put more thought into it when we were fucking.” he said sadly, and then laughed when Emma swiped at him.

“I was normally thinking about how it could be better!” She teased him, and Neal pouted. Regina just laughed, and Emma squeezed him tight, giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Then they settled down again and chatted about a few other things, not related to Operation Cobra, for a while, until it was time to go into school.

As they headed back to class, Emma was dawdling behind a little. Regina stopped and glanced back at her friend.

“Hey, you ok?”

Emma looked up at Regina.

“I’m really sorry Reggie.” She said softly. Regina frowned.

“What about?” She slipped her arm through Emma’s as they made their way back into the building.

“I probably ruined things for you with Robin, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Regina stopped and looked at Emma.

“What are you talking about?”

Emma flinched.

“Well I told him he was leading you on, and I told you he wanted to make out with you…”

Regina opened her mouth to yell at Emma for a moment, and then stopped, closing her mouth and pulling Emma into a hug.

“It’s not your fault.” She promised. “He WAS leading me on. He just didn’t want to admit it. And you were just trying to put a positive spin on things for me. It’s ok.”

“I just want you to be happy.” Emma leaned back to look into her best friend’s eyes. Regina gave her a smile.

“I know. And I love you for that.” She gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips, and then blushed when she realised they were just outside the doors. Emma giggled and squeezed Regina again, letting her go. Then she opened the door.

“This will work out. Everything will work out.” she insisted, and Regina smiled.

“For you too!” She promised. Emma shrugged.

“Meh! I’m not in love with anybody.” They made their way to the lockers. “I just wanna get laid!” She giggled and Regina laughed with her, and then they headed off for their classes, calling out good luck to Neal as they passed in the corridor.

 

* * *

 

When Neal had walked into his art class after lunch he had to admit that he was rather nervous. Sure the weekend had been awesome, but was it really going to carry on now? He hadn’t seen Mai Lin all day and he wasn’t sure if he was meant to go seek her out or not. And if anything DID happen with him and Tink, would it count as cheating?

He’d headed over to his desk and glanced at Tink, who was watching him carefully and smirking at him. She didn’t speak to him though. Instead she waited until everybody was sitting down, and then she drew their attention.

“OK everybody, I want you working on your portraits now. So you need to get to the easels. Use the time wisely.” Then, under her breath she added “I know I will be!” She checked off the roll as people wandered around, getting things ready and setting up easels around the classroom. They had each taken photos of themselves earlier and were using the photos as a basis for self portraits. Some of the students rather enjoyed gazing at their own faces for long periods of time, but Neal wasn’t all that thrilled. He had taken a photo wearing his hood low over his eyes, and explained he was using it as a chance to practice painting shadows. Tink had told him he had to include his eyes, and he had grudginlypromisted that he would, since she was the one marking the work after all.

Looking back now, he wondered if maybe she’d fancied him before the weekend, because he had been sure she’d said something about having pretty eyes, but he’d figured she was just talking about it from an artist’s perspective. Or maybe she was just being nice. Or maybe …. Ugh! He had no idea. But he couldn't help a little smile as he thought about it. Even if he was with Mai Lin now, it was nice to have somebody else interested in him.

Tink turned on some music, something she usually did, and if this time she picked something slightly louder than usual, well that was just a coincidence wasn’t it? Not like she was planning on making some noise or anything.

Neal was starting to think that nothing was going to happen when Tink walked over to him, examining his painting as she had for other students.

“That’s looking good Neal.” She smiled at him. Then she glanced around before she added “You’re further ahead than the others, so you can probably afford to help me.” Neal glanced at her, trying not to smirk.

“Help you?”

Tink kept her face calm.

“The store room has become a bit of a disaster area and I need some help cleaning it up. I thought you could help me out with some heavy lifting.”

Neal looked Tink up and down and smirked.

“Not sure heavy is the right word!” He murmured. Tink just rolled her eyes and finally grinned at him.

“Wait for me to go in and then follow a couple of minutes later.” She whispered, and kept walking around the room, checking out students’ artworks as she gradually made her way to the back of the classroom, and the art storage room. Neal tried to focus on his painting, but wasn’t able to do much. Finally he muttered to the person beside him that he needed a new paintbrush and shot out of his seat, heading towards the storage room.

As soon as he was through the door Tink grabbed him and shoved the door closed behind him.

“I thought you’d never bloody get here!” she growled as she crushed her mouth to his and grabbed his crotch, pressing him against the door.

Neal wasn’t quite sure how to react, but then his hormones kicked in and he realised he had a willing and attractive woman in his arms, so why the hell not make the most of it!

So he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body close, and returning the kiss with interest. He gradually tried to lead her further back into the storage room, conscious, even if Tink wasn’t, that there was a class of teenagers right behind them and it would make sense to not be so close.

Tink broke from the kiss and stepped back, grinning at the boy in front of her. She was wearing one of her typically crazy outfits. This one was a short, full skirt, bright yellow with layers of pink and orange tulle underneath. She wore a black singlet top, and a bunch of necklaces that would look ridiculous on anybody else but seemed to suit Tink. Of course, it screamed ‘Art Teacher’ and that was probably why she got away with wearing it. There was no chance Mai Lin would be able to dress like that.

Neal really didn’t want to think about Tink’s fashion choices though, not when she was reaching her hands under her skirt and pulling down her underwear. A pair of cotton knickers that she tried to kick off, but they got caught on the toe of her bright blue Docs. Neal reached over and grabbed them, snickering when he saw the word ‘Thursday’ printed on the front of the green and pink fabric.

“Very sexy!” he smirked, and dropped them on a shelf next to bottles of poster paint.

“Just so you know,” Tink moved further back into the storage room. “I’ve not actually been wearing them since Thursday.”

“That’s a relief!” Neal chuckled as he moved closer, undoing his belt and letting it fall on the floor. Tink backed up against the wall, managing to find a spot that was relatively clear. Then she twisted around as Neal pressed his body against hers. She turned her face so she could kiss him, her hands against the wall as he slipped his hand up underneath her skirt and started sliding through her folds.

“Damn woman,” he murmured when he felt the moisture on his finger tips. “You ARE eager!”

Tink rocked her hips back against Neal’s groin.

“What can I say?” She murmured as she tilted her head, letting him kiss her neck. “The weekend was fun, and since I can’t have you over on a Saturday night any more I have to make do!”

Neal felt a prickle of guilt, but pushed it aside as his erection grew with every motion of Tink’s body. He slid his finger inside her warmth and slipped his other hand around to cup her breast.

“Wish I could mark you!” He murmured, and Tink actually whimpered. “But that might be just a little bit suspicious!”

“Speaking of suspicious.” Tink was reaching behind her and trying to undo his trousers even as she pressed her body so close “we need to hurry!” She pushed back slightly and managed to turn around, forcing Neal to yank his hands away. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, as he watched her. Tink grinned, undid the button and zip of his trousers, and shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly and landed on a chair.

“Do I want to know why there’s a chair in here?” He asked her as he sprawled back on the ladder back seat. Tink just grinned and moved over him, reaching into his trousers.

“Maybe I planned things?” She was trying to sound coy but failing. “Now hurry up and fuck me Cassidy!”

Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, grabbing a condom and handing it to Tink. She grinned her thanks at him, and quickly ripped the packet open. Then she eased his cock free of his underwear and slide down the rubber. She moved over him as he held her hips and she used him to stimulate herself, rubbing his cock against her clit and dragging it along her folds.

“You know,” her voice was husky as she rocked against him. “I made another mold of your hard on!”

“Why’s that?” Neal asked as he tried to force her down onto his dick, but she was taking her time.

“So I can play!” She replied, and when Neal clicked onto what she meant, she finally lowered her hips, letting him slide into her warmth.

“Oh fucking hell!” Neal tried hard not to groan too loudly, but Tink bloody well knew what she was doing.

She set a rapid pace, rocking her hips against him, her legs around the chair as she rose up and slammed down onto his lap.

“I’ve got some special silicon,” she breathed out as she bounced on him. “Safe for making dildos.”

“You have a dildo of my cock?” Neal grunted. Tink grinned at him and nodded.

“Sure do! And let me tell you, I had a fantastic Sunday night!”

“Oh holy fucking hell!” Neal wasn’t sure if he could last much longer, and Tink just winked at him. This was a hot and fast fuck, maybe not his best work but it was going to get them both off, Neal was sure of that! Tink slipped her hand down between them and started rubbing furiously at her clit, the skirt all bunched up between them. Neal just thought the whole thing was bizarre, but her cunt was hot and tight and incredible and the way she wiggled her hips when she dropped down on him, her breasts shaking in front of his face, meant that it wasn’t long before his balls were tightening and he was gripping her arse firmly.

“Come on Cassidy,” Tink grunted. “I’m close, and we have to hurry up!”

Neal wasn’t really doing all that much, not really. Tink was most definitely in control. But that was more than fine with him, and she seemed happy enough.

“Hurry up then!” He smirked, and slapped her arse, not sure where the thought to do that had come from. Tink paused for a moment, stared at him, and then started bouncing faster.

“Oh God remind me to let you spank me later!” She hissed in his ear, biting on the earlobe as she gave one last wiggle and shake. Then she was gasping as she came, and Neal, relieved that he hadn’t earned a slap, felt his own release shoot through him.

“Holy fucking shitballs!” He could barely breath and Tink gradually slowed down, her rocking becoming more gentle as she tried to catch her breath.

“Ok,” She kissed him softly, and then sighed. “We are so doing that again sometime soon!” She stood up. “You good?”

Neal nodded.

“I’m good.” He looked around for a tissue or something he could use to wrap up the used condom, and Tink handed him some plastic wrap. He tidied himself up and stood up, doing up his trousers and tossing the condom into a bin. When he reached down to pick up his belt Tink slapped his arse and he yelped.

“Yeah, we are so gonna play around with that!” Tink decided. “Ok,” she moved to stand in front of him and fixed his hair for him. Giving him one final kiss, she stepped back. “You’re all neat and tidy again. Good boy.” She smiled. “Best be getting back to your painting. I’ll be out in a bit.” Then she turned to start shifting things around on a shelf. Neal nodded and was about to walk out when he noticed her knickers by the paint. He glanced back at Tink, grinned at the fact she had her back to him, and grabbed the underwear. Stuffing them into his pocket, he also grabbed a paintbrush, since that had been his excuse for going into the room in the first place, and left the store room.

He wondered how she’d respond when she realised she was going to have to go without her underwear! This could be a damned fine set up!

Might teach her not to wear short skirts though, and that might not be a good thing!

 

 


	61. Oh Captain My Captain

Even though Emma had enjoyed her drama class, she was still feeling a bit off. She felt guilty about what she had said to Locksley, she was hurt about the fact Regina and Jefferson had been together without her, and she was jealous about the sure things that Regina and Neal were likely to be experiencing. The whole thing had been Emma’s idea, and yet somehow she was slipping behind.

Not that it was a competition. She knew that. But still!

Plus, Neal had a girlfriend, even if it was only on weekends. Regina was in love. What did Emma have?

“Want a lift Ems?” Regina asked as they met up at their lockers. Emma glanced out the doors of the school and shook her head.

“Nah, I think I might actually walk today.” She replied. Regina stared at her.

“You sure?”

Emma chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I think I might go hang out by the lake, do some sketches and stuff. I’ll call you tonight?”

“Not after ten!” Regina winked. “I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” She gave Emma a hug and then headed out of the school. Emma stood at her locker a while longer, shuffling things around, before she finally threw her books into her bag and slammed the locker closed. She felt a bit aimless. She could go visit Jefferson, but she decided that she didn’t want to. Not really.

She could go help Red with scenery or something. She was sure the drama teacher would be happy to see her. But that didn’t really get her attention either.

She could try and find Neal, but since he hadn’t appeared she was wondering if maybe he was still stuck in the storage cupboard with Tink, and she really didn’t want to watch that!

It wasn’t until she heard Queen playing on the cd player that she realised she was heading towards the music room and she smiled. She could go see Mr Jones!

She tapped on his door and waited. She didn’t have to do anything with him, but she’d had fun at the open mic night the other week and maybe she could convince him to take her again. The class was going to be performing there the following week, and everybody was getting buzzed about it. But Emma wanted another shot on her own, with just the teacher watching.

“Hello Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Emma grinned up at the Irishman.

“Hi Mr Jones, how’s your afternoon?”

Killian was going to say something along the lines of ‘well the view just improved’ but then he caught sight of the sadness in her eyes and he stopped himself.

“What’s wrong Swan? You don’t seem your usual bubbly self.”

Emma gulped, and blinked away the tears that had just appeared.

“I’ve just had a really fucked up day.” She admitted, and sniffed, really trying not to cry. “I was wondering if you were going to go to the open mic thing tonight.”

Killian watched her for a moment, debating his reply.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” He told her, and he could tell that Emma was about to walk away now. But then he went on. “But if you wanted to sing with me, I’m sure I could be convinced to head on down.” He gave her a lazy smile. “Might even be convinced to buy you your own slice of cheesecake.”

Emma beamed up at him and Killian was struck by just how beautiful she was.

“It’s a date!” She grinned at him. “You ready to go now?”

Killian nodded.

“Sure. Let me just lock up here.” He turned away and went back into the classroom, flicking off the cd player and gathering up some papers. Emma stood in the doorway, her arms folded, and he caught himself wondering what had gone wrong for her today. Somehow he had a feeling that if he asked her now though she wouldn’t answer him.

“Any ideas on what you want to sing tonight?” He asked instead, and Emma shrugged. Then her eyes lit up and she grinned.

“Actually,” She glanced at a poster on the wall. “I think I have an idea. If you want a duet with me?”

Killian waited for her to elaborate but she was staring pointedly at a poster on the wall. He turned to follow her gaze and then cringed.

She was staring at a post from Grease.

“Are you serious?” he turned back to look at her.

“Oh come on!” Emma stepped into the room. “It could totally work! You’re dark and I’m blond, you’re a bad boy and I’m such a sweet innocent thing,” Killian snorted at that, and Emma just poked her tongue out at him. “Besides,” she went on. “It’ll be fun.” Then she gave him a narrow look. “Or are you saying you couldn’t do it?”

Killian returned her gaze and stepped closer.

“I got chills. They’re multiplying!” He started to sing, stalking her as he went. “And I’m loooooosing control!”

Emma giggled at him.

“Cos the power you’re supply, it’s electrifying!”

He managed to do the high pitch squeal as he touched Emma’s shoulder and she was grinning so much her cheeks were gonna start hurting.

“Ok Ok!” She held her hands up. “Calm down Danny! Don’t want you peaking too early!”

Killian stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

“Oh trust me Swan,” his voice was low and seductive, and Emma just knew this was a good idea. “Peaking early is NOT going to be a problem!”

“Promises promises!” Emma murmured, and turned away, walking back to the door. Then she glanced back over her shoulder. “Well? Are you coming?”

“Not yet, but if you’re lucky you will!” Killian replied, and Emma’s eyes went wide.

“Excuse me?”

Killian slipped his leather jacket on and lifted his satchel over his shoulder. Then he flashed her an innocent smile.

“Nothing Swan. Nothing at all.” Then he led her out of the classroom and towards the staff carpark.

This was going to be an interesting evening!

As they left school Killian kept the tone of their conversation light, chatting about the upcoming open mic sessions the students would be taking part in, and Emma was grateful she didn’t have to tell him what had upset her. After all, how could she explain it? She was jealous because a teacher went down on her best friend without her? And she was jealous because another teacher wanted to shag her ex boyfriend in the storage room? Not that Emma was jealous that somebody other than her was getting action with Neal, not at all. But Neal was getting it on and Emma… well Emma wasn’t! Not on her own. Not for her own worth!

Jefferson’s words during Maths had been lovely, but how true were they really? After all, if he had to choose between her and Regina, surely he’d choose Regina wouldn’t he? Locksley was going to want Regina, Graham was going to phone her, now that Regina had tried fooling around with a woman it was only a matter of time before Regina took Red away from her as well!

“Oh bloody hell!” She grumbled, and Killian, who had been discussing the obsession one of the students had with show tunes, blinked.

“You OK Swan?” He asked her as he pushed open the door leading out to the carpark.

“Huh?” She looked up at the man beside her. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just… I have a few things on my mind.”

“Nothing that music and cheesecake can’t fix.” Killian grinned at her, and Emma found herself smiling back.

“And if you have any other things we could do that would be awesome as well!” She teased, and he just gave her one of those beautifully wonderfully sexy gazes that made her shiver just a little.

“Good afternoon Miss Swan, Mr Jones.”

Emma flinched when she heard Mr Gold’s voice, and she blushed.

“Mr Gold!” She tried to sound calm but she was sure her voice squeaked. She didn’t have the Scotsman teach her anything this year. He’d been her history teacher the year before and that’s when she’d started to get a crush on the older, grumpy man. There was just something about him that was so wicked and delightful! But now she didn’t have him for any classes, and it seemed like her crush just grew as a result. It was crazy really, considering the fact that she had enough other people to take her mind off Gold. But there was just something about him, so dark and sexy, that made it impossible for her to forget about him.

Plus, it had been a longing to get him in bed that had started her thinking about the whole Operation Cobra in the first place!

But she had spent the weekend with Jefferson and was about to head off with Killian. So she really needed to focus.

Then he looked at her with those molten chocolate eyes and she had to bite her lip to stop from whimpering.

“Miss Swan, tomorrow I need to see you in my office during homeroom. Don’t be late.”

“What have I done?” Emma cried, and now she was nervous for a whole other reason. Sexual fantasies aside, he was STILL the headmaster and it couldn’t be a good thing to be called to his office. But Gold was already walking away.

“Nothing yet Miss Swan. But see me during homeroom. Good afternoon Mr Jones.”

“That man gives me the creeps.” Killian muttered as he watched the older man walk away, his cane tapping against the floor as he made his way towards the front office. Emma looked up at the music teacher.

“Aww, are you scared of the big bad Mr Gold?” she teased. Killian just glared at her and shook his head.

“Less sass, more singing!” he told her as he led her towards his car. Emma just chuckled and followed along. She knew that whatever was due to happen tomorrow it wouldn’t be anything like what she would want (because what were the chances she’d walk into Gold’s office and he’d order her to strip and bend over the desk?) but she decided to not worry about it too much, because otherwise she’d just go crazy, and she did not need some other reason to be stressed today!

Killian turned the conversation back to the topic of the class’ upcoming performance and when they arrived at Grounded for being fresh Emma was relaxing again. Seriously it was getting ridiculous just how often her mood seemed to swing around. She needed to talk about it, to get things sorted out in her head, but she didn’t know who she could tell. Regina had told Jefferson, and that was all well and good (had he seriously offered to help?) but Emma had a feeling that Killian might not be so eager. She didn’t know for sure, and maybe he wasn’t even interested in her, not really. But she needed to discuss it with somebody.

Fuck this was annoying! She needed chocolate, and lots of it!

“Malle better not spit in my drink this time.” she muttered as they walked into the cafe. Killian laughed at her.

“Still not sure she did love.” He held the door open so she could walk in, and Emma just rolled her eyes.

“That’s because you’re a sweet, deluded fool.” She patted him on the arm, trying not to whimper at the feeling of his muscles under his shirt. Damn he was fit!

Killian just raised an eyebrow at her and nodded towards a booth.

“How about you go get a seat and I’ll make our orders.” He patted her on the arse as she walked away and she yelped, turning around to glare at him. A glare that was ruined by her grin! He just winked at her and turned to the counter, and a very angry looking Malle. Emma snorted. Nope, Malle wasn’t a possessive bitch, not at all!

Emma had picked a booth again, with a bench seat running around three sides of the table. Killian walked over and slid around so he was sitting beside her, rather than opposite.

“You right there? Not enough space for your huge arse?” Emma stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Killian just grinned.

“It’s easier to watch the competition this way Swan.” he nodded towards the small stage. Nobody had started to sing yet, that wouldn’t begin for another forty minutes at least, but Killian didn’t seem to think that was a problem. “Besides,” he put his hand on her thigh and leaned in to speak in her ear. “Malle was coming on to me again and I figured you could help me put her off!”

Emma jumped slightly when she felt him squeeze her leg, and as he leaned back to look at her, she couldn’t help but watch his mouth.

“And what happens next week?” She finally managed to say “When the rest of the class is here and she realises I’m a student?”

Killian leaned back a little further, frowning. Then he lifted his hand up onto the table and shifted away a little.

“Right. Ok then.”

“Huh?” Emma stared at him. “What are you doing?”

Killian picked up one of the tubes of sugar resting in a bowl on the table and started flicking it with his fingers.

“What you wanted.” He didn’t look at her when he spoke. “I mean, clearly you’re not interested.”

“What the hell have you been smoking?” Emma leaned back against the seat and scoffed. Killian ignored her, flicking the sugar some more. “Oh give me that here!” She reached to grab it just as he flicked the paper tube a bit too hard and the packet ripped, sending white crystals across the table top. “Oh well done Einstein!” She laughed and Killian blushed, trying not to smile and failing dismally. He swept up the sugar with his hand and then brushed it onto the floor, glancing around to make sure that nobody was watching. “You are such a dork!” Emma muttered, grinning despite himself.

Killian spared himself any further embarrassment when a waitress brought over their drinks and two slices of cheesecake.

“One for me?” Emma’s eyes lit up. “Oh man I love you!”

Killian just smirked.

“And here I thought the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.”

Emma shrugged and took her first mouthful.

“I’m a tomboy!” she happily informed him, and Killian smirked.

“Explains what you were doing with Red then!”

Emma snorted in shock and stared, secretly proud that she didn’t just spray him with cheesecake. Killian smiled at her.

“It’s good to see you smile lass,” he spoke softly as he sipped his coffee. “You didn’t look like you were able to do much of that earlier.”

“Yeah well,” Emma looked down, not smiling any more. She dug her fork into the cheesecake but didn’t take another mouthful just yet.

“And now it’s gone again,” Killian sighed, and set his coffee down, putting his hand over Emma’s instead. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong Swan? Or do you want me to keep bitching about your classmates?”

Emma looked up and blinked away tears, annoyed that she seemed to be getting weepy all the damn time.

“I’d love to tell you what’s wrong.” She admitted. “But I don’t think you’d think very much of me if I did.” He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. “Trust me. You would not be impressed.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that hey Swan?” He rubbed his thumb against her hand and gave her an encouraging smile, but all Emma could do was chew her lip as she looked at him.

“Maybe later?”

Killian pulled his hand back gently.

“As you wish.” he lifted up his mug again and Emma cringed.

“I’m sorry.” She reached out to hold his hand now. “I just, it’s been a shit of a day, and things are complicated, and it’s so nice just being here with you and I want to enjoy the moment, before something goes wrong you know?”

“How can I help you continue to enjoy the moment?” Killian’s tone was so sweet and gentle, and at first Emma just felt touched. Then she gave him a slow smirk.

“Well, it depends on what you’re willing to do!”

Killian licked his bottom lip as he considered his response.

“When do you have to be home?” He asked her.

“Lemme check.” Emma pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Sure enough, there was a text from her mother saying that she and her father were going to be at meetings till late again. “Not for hours.” Emma tried not to be too disappointed. Yeah she liked her freedom, and if it meant things could happen with Killian then even better, but sometimes it would be nice to actually see her parents for more than the drive to school of a morning.

“Do you have plans for dinner?” Killian wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but if he could make Emma smile it would be worth it.

“Probably just pizza or something. Why?” Emma started to squirm a little with excitement.

“I could cook for you.”

“Excuse me?” Emma’s eyes went wide. He had spoken so softly, surely he hadn’t really just offered that. He narrowed his gaze.

“Yes I can cook!” he grumbled, and Emma beamed at him.

“I’m sure you can. I just can’t believe you’d want to. I mean, for me! Where?”

“Well a kitchen!” Killian drawled and she shoved him in the shoulder.

“Yes, but whose kitchen?” she asked him, and Killian actually flushed slightly.

“Well all my stuff is at my place so…”

“SURE!” Emma cried out and then cringed when she heard how loud her voice was. She slumped down in the chair, trying to hide herself in embarrassment. Her face was flaming and Killian just chuckled softly.

“So I’ll cook you dinner at my house then.” he smiled and Emma’s eyes lit up as she nodded.

They sat there, grinning at one another for a few moments, and then Killian started to eat his cheesecake.

“It’s a pity you’re so committed to the idea of singing tonight,” he made his tone sound so casual. “Otherwise we could leave earlier.”

“Singing schminging!” Emma blurted, all but grabbing her bag and getting up. Killian smirked, put his hand on her leg, and held her in place.

“Come on. Enjoy your cheesecake, so I don’t have to cook you dessert. We can go when we’re finished.”

Emma nodded, far too excited to eat, and yet loving the taste of the cheesecake. She sipped her chocolate, getting cream on her nose and burning her tongue.

“How the hell are you so adorable and so damned sexy all at once?” Killian muttered, wiping the cream off her nose and sucking it off his finger. Emma just raised an eyebrow and winked at him.

“Secret!” she replied, trying not to blush at how lame her response sounded. He just grinned at her though, and she figured maybe she wasn’t as pathetic as she thought.

This day was turning out so much better than she’d feared!

 


	62. The one that I want

Once they’d finished their drinks and cheesecakes the open mic session was just starting. Killian had kept his hand on Emma’s thigh, just stroking his fingers against her jeans, and Emma was swaying slightly, feeling more and more turned on and nervous and bubbly. It could be argued that what he was doing with his hand wasn’t all that erotic. After all, he was just on her thigh, not moving any higher (no matter how much she might want him to), and it could maybe be said that it was just friendly. But his touch felt electric, and the fact that he didn’t stop was enough to give the butterflies in Emma’s belly steel capped boots! She really wanted things to go well when she got to his place later!

They had planned on leaving without singing, but Killian had mentioned to Malle earlier about how he and Emma were planning a duet, back when he had ordered their food and she was trying to flirt with him. So as soon as the mics were set up Malle called them over.

“Ladies and gentlemen, kicking us off tonight are regular favourite Killian Jones and Irma.”

“Emma” the blond muttered under her breath.

“Let’s give him… oh sorry, I mean them,” she flashed Emma a very fake smile, “a warm Grounded welcome.”

The various customers gave a round of applause as Emma and Killian made their way up to the stage. Emma decided to bring her bag with her, just in case. There was something about the look in Malle’s eyes that made her nervous.

“Evening all.” Killian stood behind one microphone and waited for Emma to join him. “First of all, let me introduce Emma Swan,” he stressed her name, not looking at Malle as he did so. “She made her debut here a couple of weeks ago and I’m glad she came back.” He noticed a couple of the regulars nodding as they recognised her. He glanced at Emma but she wasn’t really watching, just focusing on him. she was so nervous. He gave her an encouraging smile. Then he returned his focus to the audience. “Now usually I play guitar, but this time Emma convinced me to sing a particular song that isn’t really best played on the ol’ acoustic, so…” he moved over to the computer set up near the stage and started to scroll through the menu. “I hope you don’t mind if we rely on the karaoke machine.” It didn’t take him long, and soon he and Emma were standing in front of the microphones.

Killian noticed some smiles as people recognised the opening bars of the music. Then Killian began to sing, and Emma couldn’t help but grin as he really threw himself into the role of Danny Zuko. When it came time for Emma to start singing her lines she almost missed her cue. But then she realised she was able to flirt with her teacher and she poured everything into her performance. By the time they finished the songs they had their arms around each other and were singing at the top of their voices, hips swaying as they grinned at the crowd. They received a standing ovation, something not often seen at the coffee shop.

“Thank you very much!” Killian grinned, and Emma was blushing as she smiled at the audience. Then Killian took her hand and led her down off the stage. They headed over to the door, but Malle stopped them, her hands going up to Killian’s chest as she practically thrust herself at him.

“Hey Killy, why are you leaving so early?”

Killian, still holding Emma’s hand, leaned back slightly as he spoke to the manager.

“Oh, you know how it is, school night and all. But you’ve got plenty more singers here tonight I’m sure.”

Malle was completely ignoring Emma as she tried to press closer.

“So send the little girl home and stick around. I get off in about half an hour, you can join me if you want.”

Emma snorted at the obvious line, and Malle’s even more obvious fluttering of the eyelashes.

“Thanks Malle, but we really need to be heading off. We’ll see you next week.” With that he started to move past her and out the door. As Emma stepped past her Malle grabbed her arm.

“What the hell does he see in you anyway?” she hissed. Emma shrugged.

“Less wrinkles, better breath, and my tits are real.” She replied with a grin and walked out of the cafe. Killian, who had managed to catch what she said, almost died trying to hold back his laughter as he walked her to the car. Emma just smirked, rather proud of her comeback. Killian’s face was red and his shoulders were shuddering as he laughed silently, unlocking the car and opening the door for Emma. Emma just laughed at him and sat down, tossing her bag onto the back seat and doing up her seatbelt.

“Bloody hell lass!” Killian finally managed to stop laughing long enough to get into the car. “Did you really say what I thought you said?”

Emma shrugged, still smiling.

“She asked what you saw in me,” she replied, her voice innocent. “And I told her less wrinkles, better breath, and real tits.” Killian snorted and started to laugh again.

“Remind me to snog  you later,” he told her as he started the car. Emma’s breath caught and then she tried to keep her smile calm.

“You’d better remember to snog me later!” She fixed him with a glare “or I’ll start to wonder why you’re bringing me home with you.”

Killian was pulling out of the car park as she spoke, and he flinched as he glanced over at her.

“Emma,”

“Yes Killian?” she did so love being able to say his name.

“Why are you coming home with me?”

Emma blinked, confused, and peered at him. He only looked at her occasionally, mostly focusing on driving.

“Um, because you’re driving me there?”

“That’s not what I mean Swan,” Killian muttered and Emma huffed, folding her arms and glaring out the window.

“What DO you mean then,” she couldn’t keep the pout out of her tone. Killian didn’t speak for a moment, waiting till he was stopped at the traffic light, and then he turned to her, waiting for her to look at him.

“What do you think is going to happen tonight?” his voice was quiet, and he was praying she gave the right answer because at least that way he’d know what the right answer was!

“You’re making me dinner.” Emma finally looked at him, just as the light turned and he had to start driving again. “You’re making me dinner because you invited me. So why did you invite me? What do you think is going to happen tonight?”

Killian glanced at her, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again and looked back at the road, his brow furrowed.

“Do you want the truth or the honourable answer?” he finally asked her, and Emma gave a soft snort before immediately covering her mouth, as if to catch the noise that had already escaped.

“Both?” She smiled and he couldn’t help but return the smile.

“The honourable answer,” Killian began, “would be that I invited you over to dinner because you were going to be on your own and as your teacher I should make sure you’re ok and looked after.” He considered that for a moment, and then added “Actually, the honourable answer would probably be that I’m not taking you to my house, and I’m just going to drop you home, maybe phone for a pizza for you or something. But that’s not right. I’m definitely taking you back to my place.” He gave a grimace and Emma couldn’t help but squeeze his leg as a show of comfort, trying to hide her grin.

“So what’s the truth then?” She prompted when he was silent for a while. Killian gave her a tight smile.

“The truth is I’m attracted to you and while I don’t expect anything, there are certainly many many things I’d like to have happen this evening.”

Emma tried very hard to contain her squeal, clenching her legs together so she didn’t bounce around on the seat. Killian’s smile looked a little looser, not so anxious, and he chuckled softly.

“Wanna tell me what things?” Emma asked, leaning towards him a little. Killian shrugged.

“We could always just see how it all plays out?”

Emma leaned back and looked at the man beside her, considering him. Then she smiled broadly and looked out the window.

“That works for me.” she finally replied. Then she gave him a cheeky smile. “But just so you know, there’s probably not much that I wouldn’t be up for!” She paused for a beat and then added “unless you’re a rubbish cook. If you don’t feed me well I’m not sure what I’ll be willing to do!”

Killian snorted and shook his head.

“Right, you minx. I see how this works.” he tried to look offended but he was smiling too broadly.

They drove in silence for a while, and then Killian spoke again, more to himself than Emma though.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Emma narrowed her gaze, nervous for a moment.

“Are you having second thoughts?” She really hoped he wasn’t, not after all this time.

Killian shook his head.

“No,” he sounded sort of convincing she felt. “It’s just, well, I’m your teacher. This could cause all sorts of problems for us.”

Emma snorted at that and looked out the window, her arms folded across her chest.

“Red’s survived.” She pointed out. Then she looked back at him. “Look, Killian, I like you. A lot. I’m sure that’s not a surprise to you.” Killian gave a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her for a moment. Emma felt her heart flutter at the expression on his face. Then she drew a breath and kept speaking. “I know that I’m not much of a catch, and no doubt you can have pretty much any woman you want, but for tonight if you’re interested in me then I am not about to turn you down. So if you ARE having second thoughts or doubts or anything, let me know now so I can stop getting my hopes up. OK?”

Emma felt her pulse start to race, worried that she had blown everything. Killian didn’t say anything for a moment, instead concentrating on driving into the underground carpark of his apartment building. The longer he kept quiet the more nervous Emma became. When he finally stopped the car she was sure he was going to call the whole thing off. He undid his seatbelt, twisted around to look at her, and gave her a gentle smile.

“Emma, you are a beautiful, talented, intelligent woman but that has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say.” Emma flinched, but before she could argue with him, he took her hands in his and kept speaking. “I adore you Emma. Not just for your, what was it? Fewer wrinkles, better breath and oh so spectacular breasts.” She giggled as he obviously looked at her chest. Then he squeezed her hands and looked into her eyes again. “You’re incredible lass, and I want to be with you. I know that it’s reckless of me, and people would say that I’m abusing you or my position or whatever, and maybe I am.” Emma tried to cut in but he shook his head to stop her. “I’m a weak man Emma, and while I know this can’t become a regular thing, or even happen again, I’m tired of fighting it. I’m tired of fighting how I feel about you.” he smiled again at her, his eyes sad though. “So don’t wait for me to put a stop to this, because I won’t. There is nowhere I would rather be than with you, and I am going to do whatever it takes to make the most of the time I have with you tonight.” He leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he rested his forehead against hers. “So what do you say? Wanna see if I can cook? You willing to take a chance on a crazy Irishman?”

Emma gulped, and had to blink away tears as she smiled at him.

“God you’re beautiful!” She managed to stammer, and then she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him. She peppered his face with kisses as she spoke. “Perfect.” Kiss. “Charming!” Kiss. “Handsome.” Kiss. “Sexy.” Kiss. “And all mine!” Kiss. “At least for this evening.” Then, to hide the nerves that she just could not shake, she pressed her lips to his and brushed her tongue against his, almost crowing when he opened up for her. He truly was an incredibly wonderful and fabulous kisser and even though it was uncomfortable in the front seat of his car, Emma could quite happily stay there forever!

But reaching over the center console of the car was painful, and Killian finally pulled back from Emma’s embrace.

“Come on,” he said reluctantly. “We need to leave the car.”

Emma pouted.

“Don’t wanna!” she sulked, and tried to kiss him again. He kissed her quickly and groaned.

“You’re a temptress!”

Emma grinned, rather proud of that compliment. Killian shook his head as he smiled, not sure it really WAS a compliment!

“Come on, we need to get out of the car.”

“Are you going to keep kissing me?” Emma wouldn’t let up trying to kiss him until he answered her. He glared.

“What the hell do you think?” He muttered, and she grinned at him and pulled away.

“Right then. Hurry up. Let’s get going!” and she jumped out of the car.

Killian needed a moment to compose himself, and then he got out of the car, walking with Emma to the lift. He was quite impressed that they managed to keep their hands off each other on the short ride from the car park to his home. She stood there, shuffling her feet, as he unlocked the door, and then they were inside. He flipped on a light and told her to make herself comfortable while he got them a drink and turned on the heating.

Emma glanced around the flat.

“Nice place.” She called out.

“Thanks,” Killian called back, busying himself in the kitchen. By the time he walked back in, carrying two bottles of beer with him (he didn’t exactly have much in the way of soft drink, and he figured one wouldn’t kill her) Emma was lying back against the arm of the chair, and at first she looked just the way she had when he had left her. But his eyes narrowed as he paid closer attention.

“Have you removed your bra?” he asked her, handing her the beer before he sat down, lifting her legs so he could sit underneath them. Emma just shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

“They’re uncomfortable things, I figured it would save time.” Then she sat up a little. “My bra wasn’t the only thing I took off.” she murmured into his ear, before she lay back again. Killian, who had been running his fingers over her calves, faltered for a moment and groaned.

“You are an evil woman Emma Swan.” He growled, and she just giggled at him. He pulled her up so she was sitting sideways on his lap. “And you’re playing with fire.” Then he kissed her again, his hands slipping under her jacket and top, brushing his fingers against her sides.

Emma quickly shifted position so she was kneeling over him, and she started rocking against him, her hands on his shoulders.

“Do you want me?” She murmured in his ear, and he could hear just that faint note of uncertainty. So he made sure he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

“I want you.” He promised her. He couldn’t help but add “I shouldn’t want you, because it’s all kinds of wrong, but by God I want you!”

Emma’s smile made everything worthwhile, and he found himself grinning back at her. Then he kissed her again, more playfully now, before he spoke up. “But I think the real question is, do you want me?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Of course I don’t. That’s why I’m on your lap, trying to get off against you!” She rolled her hips against his growing arousal to emphasize her point. Killian groaned again and then stood up, his hands still around Emma, holding her under her butt. She squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his neck.

“Best thing about being an adult?” he told her as he started to walk through the flat. “You get to do stuff in a bed!” Emma giggled, falling just a little bit in love with the fact he could carry her in his arms. She started to suck on his neck, gripping his waist with her thighs. He groaned and finally they were in his bedroom.

Emma was giggling as she realised that this was actually going to happen. True there were a number of staff that she was attracted to, but it was the music teacher that she was crazy about. The others were hot, but she was just a little bit in love with Mr Jones. With Killian.

Even his name gave her butterflies.

“You are amazing Emma,” he was telling her as he kissed her, moving to his bed and sitting down, keeping her in his arms. “So beautiful.” He rained kisses down on her, over her shoulders and along her neck. Emma couldn’t keep her eyes open, and she couldn’t stop smiling.

“I want you.” she murmured, her fingers pulling at his shirt, trying to slip under the fabric, desperate to feel his skin. “Please…”

Killian lifted his head and Emma gasped at the look in his eyes. She’d never seen such raw hunger before, and she shivered, before she started kissing him again. She would give her soul to be with this man, whatever it took.

“Gods Emma I want you.” His voice was rough, and Emma leaned back against the pillows, wishing she was more confident. She so wanted to be worldly, to look sophisticated, and she was cursing the fact that she wasn’t more experienced. Other than her weekend with Jefferson, and encounters with Ruby, she felt like she knew nothing. Nothing like what she wanted to do with Killian anyway. She was sure he was so much more experienced, and he was going to be disappointed in her. She tried to blink away her insecurities, but it didn’t work, and she started to kiss him again, clumsy kisses that took him by surprise as she shoved her hand between his legs, hoping she could distract him by giving him what she was sure he wanted.

“Hey hey hey,” He smiled gently at her. “Slow down Lass, there’s no rush.” He moved her hand gently away from his crotch and then he sat back. “Let me look at you Emma. You are so beautiful.”

Emma blushed, sure that she had ruined things even as she tried so hard not do just that.

“You don’t have to compliment me so much you know. I’m pretty much a sure thing.” She tried to laugh, but the look of fury that flashed across Killian’s face actually scared her a little.

“Fuck Emma, what … why would you say that?” He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry?” She sat up a little, chewing her lip. “It was just a joke?”

God why did she always screw things up?

Killian tilted his head as he looked at her, searching her face, and she felt naked. She tried so hard not to gulp at the intensity of his gaze.

“Why are you here Emma?”

She gave a nervous giggle.

“I thought we covered this already. You drove me here?” Maybe it wasn’t meant to be a question but she was so uncertain she didn’t know what she was meant to be doing or saying. She put her hand on his arm, leaning forward a little, thinking that maybe if she distracted him with the fact she had no underwear on then he might stop asking difficult questions. But it didn’t seem to work.

“So you’re saying that it wouldn’t have mattered who drove you home, you’d be with them?” Then he growled and stood up. “God I’m an idiot.”

Emma stared at him, not sure how the hell things got so messed up so damned quickly.

“What the hell did you just say?” She got up on her knees, furious with him. “What exactly are you saying? What sort of girl do you think I am?”

Killian turned around and glared at her.

“Honestly?”

Suddenly Emma had an intense hope that he didn’t answer that question.

Of course, if she wanted him to not answer she probably shouldn’t have replied.

“Honestly!” She glared at him, her arms folded, unaware that she was subtly pushing her breasts up as she did so.

“Well let’s see.” Killian’s gaze dropped down to her chest for a moment, and then he looked up at her. “On Friday night you had your legs spread for your drama teacher, after school today you were letting your maths teacher feel you up, and now you’re on my bed, no underwear on, and pushing your oh so perfect tits up into my face. So I don’t know, what sort of woman are you?”

Emma shrieked and dropped her arms, glancing down at her chest, before glaring at the teacher.

“Right, fine, well fuck you then!” she scrambled off the bed and stalked out of the bedroom. At the door she stopped and glared at him. “Although let’s not pretend that the only reason you are here isn’t because the idea of banging a teenager isn’t a turn on. Doesn’t matter which one it is does it? Or have there been others?” Then, before she could burst into tears at the thought of him doing this with somebody else, she ran from the room, heading for her bag so she could fish out her underwear and grab her phone.

She was about to undo her jeans to put her knickers back on when Killian stormed back into the room.

“What the hell are you accusing me of?” he roared at her, and she yelped at his tone. But she managed to straighten up and glare at him, almost folding her arms again and then remembering and dropping them to her side.

“Well you’re the one that called me a slut, and I’m just saying that’s the pot calling the kettle black.” She was breathing heavily and so close to bursting into tears, her hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging into her palms to stop herself from crying.

“I didn’t call you a slut.” Killian cried, and Emma just scoffed at him.

“Fucking close to it!” she yelled back. “Or maybe you meant to call me a whore? But I don’t get paid so that rules that out.” She gave a loud breath, wishing that she could take back the last five minutes. Christ. Had it only been five minutes? Was it only five minutes ago that things had been so perfectly wonderful?

Killian opened his mouth to argue but then he slumped, collapsing onto the sofa, his fingers running through his hair as he tried to figure out what the hell to say.

“Fuck.”

Emma glared at him, tapping her foot, wondering how the hell she was meant to get dressed and get out of there with him sitting there. Maybe she could just do up her jacket and nobody would notice.

The fire seemed to leave the room as he sat there, and Emma wasn’t really sure what was going on. Eventually she accepted he wasn’t going to yell at her anymore, and so she went over to get her phone. She would have to call Regina and get a lift. Then she would go home and have a long hot shower and cry.

And tomorrow she’d change out of music.

“What are you doing?”

Emma looked up at his voice, it sounded so soft now.

“Getting my phone. I need to make a call, get a lift home.” Mistaking the pained look on his face, she added bitterly “Don’t worry. I won’t get picked up from out the front. I’ll make sure I walk away, so nobody knows I was here. I’m assuming you don’t want to be seen with me.” Then she reached for her jacket. When she tried to pick up her bag though Killian’s hand was on hers.

“Please don’t go Emma. I’m sorry.”

Emma just looked at his hand, not sure if she could risk looking into his eyes.

“I will be out of your hair in a moment. I just need to get my bag.”

He held her hand with both of his now, and moved forward so he was kneeling in front of her.

“Please Emma. I’m so sorry.”

“Killian.” Emma really wished her voice didn’t sound quite so … moan-y.  She had her eyes squeezed closed. If she looked at him she’d give up, and she couldn’t do that. He’d just hurt her again.

“Emma,” He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, standing up smoothly, and tilting her face up to his. “Emma please look at me.”

Emma’s breath was shaky and she was trying so hard to be tough, but when he ran his finger along her chin she couldn’t help but open her eyes and look up at him.

“I’m not a slut.” she whispered, and he looked so guilty.

“I know, I’m sorry.” he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “I didn’t mean to make you think that was what I thought of you.”

“And Mr Chapelier was just teaching me algebra.” she mumbled weakly, and he quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, pretty sure my maths teachers never kissed me on the neck when I got a question right.”

“So you WERE watching! I knew it!” She cried, grinning, and he started to deny it, but then he just smiled.

“Of course I was.” He started to run his fingers through her curls. “I can’t stop looking at you.”

Emma’s teeth started worrying at her bottom lip as she gazed up at him through her lashes.

“I’m so sorry Emma.” he said again.

“Why did you get so angry at me?” she asked, not sure what to do with her hands. He was still holding one, but the other hung by her side and she didn’t know if she was allowed to touch him. He looked confused and then he let her go and stepped back as he remembered her words.

“Do you recall what you said?” He sat down on the sofa, and waited for her to join him. But she just saw him moving away from her and she didn’t know what she was meant to do.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted, and he had his fingers in his hair again. No wonder it always looked so mussed up.

“You said I didn’t need to compliment you because you were a sure thing.”

Emma’s eyes went wide and she stared at him.

“That’s what upset you?” She couldn't believe it. “Why did that upset you? How did you get from me saying that to ‘you’re a whore that fucks everybody’?” She really was lost. Killian frowned.

“To be fair Love, I didn’t actually call you a whore.”

Emma glared and then dropped onto the sofa, just out of his reach, tucking her legs under her bottom as she glared at him.

“Maybe not those exact words but your intent was clear!”

He really wanted to disagree, but he couldn’t.

“Well?” She prompted. “Why was that such a bad thing? I mean, it was true. I was on your bed, half naked, sure thing.” She shrugged. He sighed.

“The fact that you think the only reason I’d compliment you would be to get into your pants is a bit insulting Lass.” The confused look on Emma’s face spoke volumes, and Killian groaned. “Fuck, I’ve forgotten what idiots teenage boys are.” Then he reached over to her and took her hands in his. “Emma, I adore you. You are beautiful, funny, talented, smart… I curse the fact that you are my student because you’re perfect.” She was blushing and he smiled gently. “To think that you would think so lowly of yourself or of me, that you would suggest that I had some ulterior motive.”

She peered at him.

“So let me get this straight. I figured that an attractive older man that could have pretty much any woman he wants is only saying nice things to me to get laid, and that offends you, so you decide to accuse me of giving it up for everybody? How the hell is that fair?”

Killian started to scratch behind his ear, looking sheepish.

“Well since you put it that way, maybe it wasn’t bright?”

Emma rolled her eyes and reached behind her to grab one of the throw cushions she was resting on.

“You think so genius?” She asked, throwing the cushion at him. She giggled when it hit him square in the face.

“Oi!” He grabbed the cushion. “Real mature Swan!” And he threw it back at her. She giggled again as she grabbed it before it hit her.

“Um, teenager?” She reminded him, and threw it again. “What’s your excuse?”

He actually managed to duck it this time, grabbing it instead and whacking her with it.

“I work with teenagers. It rubs off on me!”

Emma was giggling so much now as he started to thwack her with the cushion, one hand holding the pillow, the other at her side and tickling her.

“No no no!” She was crying and squirming. “Don’t tickle me!”

He loomed over her, dropping the cushion now and using both hands to tickle her.

“And why not?” He grinned as kept attacking her with his fingers.

“Because!” She panted, trying to push his hands away and hardly able to speak for laughing.

“Because?” he teased her, grinning at her, his body over hers now. “That’s not a reason.”

“It makes me horny!” She spluttered, desperately trying to tickle him but unable to evade his fingers.

“It what now?” Killian stopped and pulled back, not sure he’d heard her properly. Emma smirked and launched herself up so she was on his lap.

“I said,” she slipped her fingers up under his vest and shirt. “Don’t tickle me, it makes me horny!” And she almost cheered when she finally managed to make contact with his skin, latching onto his neck with her lips.

“Well that escalated quickly,” Killian mumbled, and then twisted around so Emma was back lying on the sofa and he was leaning over her.

After that there didn’t seem to be all that much to say, their mouths were otherwise occupied. Killian lay over her, and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips up against his and moaning at all she could feel. This was looking rather promising!


	63. Sexy Music Teacher Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. On FF.net I'm way way ahead, and I'm going to try and bring this up to the same spot. So I'm going to try and post at least a new chapter every day, and then I'll post to both at once when it's all caught up.   
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, it means a lot.

Killian couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent so long just making out on the sofa. Maybe it was one of the benefits of being with a teenager, although he really needed to stop reminding himself that Emma was so young. But he was only 6 years older than her. Bloody buggering fuck!

But it didn’t matter. She was with him, and he wanted to be nowhere else than with her. They could figure out the logistics of everything later.

It was good, what they had here. They were still on the sofa, and somewhere along the line they had pulled their shirts off. The feel of Emma’s bare breasts against his chest was driving Killian mad, and even though they were just kissing, hands barely doing more than holding one another, it was making him rock hard. He could barely keep his lips off her, and he was pretty sure she’d need to wear a turtleneck to school the next day. Hell, the way her teeth had been working against his neck, he’d need one as well. Would that look suspicious?

He was going to suggest that they try moving into the bedroom again, but then there was a loud rumble and he wasn’t sure whose stomach it had come from.

“Was that my stomach or yours Ambrosius?” he pulled back and asked her, and then blushed at her look of complete confusion. “Sorry, line from a movie.”

“What movie?”

“Labyrinth,” he cringed as he admitted it. She frowned, and then her eyes lit up.

“Oh yeah! David Bowie in tight pants!” She gave him quite the lascivious smile and he snorted in disgust. He sat up and she pouted, moving up with him.

“Why is it that every girl only ever remembers that? There was more to it you know. Like muppets and music!”

Emma started running her fingers through his chest hair as she sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’d rather see you in those pants.” She murmured, and then whispered in his ear “or even better, out of them!” then she started to suck on his ear lobe and he gave an embarrassingly loud moan. She chuckled and he peered at her.

“That’s quite the evil laugh Swan.” He couldn’t help but grin at the look of pride his comment prompted. He kissed her again, and then forced himself to pull back. “We need food.” She started sucking on his neck again, and he felt himself melting again, before trying to pull away again. “No Swan, real food. I was going to cook for you wasn’t I?”

Emma pulled back to pout at him.

“That would take too long,” she pointed out. Then she started to kiss him again, her teeth working at his neck.

“Pizza.” Killian’s eyes were rolling back in his head as he tilted away so she had better access to the skin beneath his jaw. God she was incredible to make out with!

But he had been saying something. What had he been saying? Oh yeah.

“We need pizza.”

“You can eat pizza,” Emma started to kiss his shoulders, leaving her lovely little bruises there as well, her fingers brushing against his nipples. “I can eat you!” Then she lifted her head and smirked at him.

How the hell was she doing that? He didn’t think he could get any harder and yet simple words, hell, just a smirk, and he felt like he was going to die!

“You are evil!” He grumbled, kissed her again, and then physically lifted her off his lap and set her on the sofa so he could stand up. The pout on her face was almost too adorable. “Come on Swan, do you want pizza?”

“Do they make Sexy Music Teacher pizza?” She asked, kneeling up and reaching for him again.

“Nope, not last time I checked.” he grinned, and couldn’t help but move closer to her, letting her wrap her arms around his waist.

“I want Sexy Music Teacher pizza.” She started to kiss his chest, dragging her nails up and down his sides.

“How about pepperoni pizza with your music teacher.” he offered, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“Sexy music teacher.” She corrected, glaring up at him and he laughed softly.

“If you say so.” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“I DO say so.” She stood up, pressing her body close to his. “Very very sexy.”

“Sexier than your drama teacher or your maths teacher?”

As soon as he spoke he wished he hadn’t.

“You’re not going to drop that are you?” She dropped her hands and sat back down on the sofa, staring at the wall. He groaned and sat down again, lifting her legs over his lap.

“So your music teacher isn’t that confident, did you notice?”

Emma watched him for a moment, finding it hard to believe that he couldn’t see just how beautiful he was. She moved back onto his lap, knees either side of his thighs.

“If I have to believe your compliments, then you have to believe mine, ok?” She peered deep into his eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Sounds like a deal.” He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back a bit more forcefully.

“Perfect. Because you’re not just sexy,” she started kissing him all over his face, soft, light kisses.

“Oh really?” He couldn’t help but smile.

“Really. You’re also devilishly handsome and I am so incredibly nuts about you!” Then she kissed his lips again, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned against his lips, swallowing his laughter.

It was another good fifteen minutes before they finally broke from the kisses and Killian managed to order the pizza. Then they were back to making out on the sofa as they waited for their food to be delivered. When the buzzer sounded he handed Emma some money and her shirt and asked her to answer the door while he grabbed their plates.

There was a video screen that showed who was at the door downstairs, and Emma thought the face looked familiar but it was so hard to tell on the grainy black and white screen. So when there was a knock on the door she peered through the spy hole and squeaked in terror. Then she turned and ran to the kitchen.

“Was that not enough money?” He asked her, and then frowned. “Emma, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Caleb Smitty.” she whispered, and he was confused. Then his eyes went wide as he realised what she was saying. He pulled on his own shirt in a hurry.  

“Oh.”

“Yeah! Oh!”

“I’ll answer the door then.” He nodded, and she handed him the money. Then she went and hid behind the counter while Killian walked away.

“One pizza… oh hey Mr Jones!”

Caleb Smitty, a student in Emma’s year, was at the door, holding the pizza box and bag of garlic bread. He grinned at his teacher and Killian hoped his smile looked less like a grimace than it felt.

“Hey Caleb. Thanks. Keep the change.” And he grabbed the pizza, practically shoving him out the door. Then he walked back to the kitchen, his heart pounding.

Emma was watching him nervously.

“That was close.” She tried to sound casual, but she was scared he would kick her out.

Killian took a moment before he looked at her and he nodded.

“Yeah. Thank God you checked.”

Emma couldn’t help but stiffen.

“Yeah, well, don’t worry. I know the rules. You can’t be seen with me.” She reached for the pizza box and ripped it open, lifting out a slice, not looking at her teacher.

Killian squeezed his eyes closed, trying not to groan.

“I’m sorry Swan,” he reached out to take her hand. “I… you’re worth it, really you are. But I could lose my job, and then you’d have to pay for everything.” He gave her a small smile, hoping he could make her laugh. She rolled her eyes at him, but she smiled, and he wanted to cheer.

“I’d have to get a full time job.” she told him, “So we’d have less time to make out. That would be bad.” She grinned at him and went back to eating her pizza.

They sat there at the table, feet tangled together, eating one handed because they didn’t want to untangle their fingers from each other, and chatting about random things, mostly about how much they liked each other and how beautiful and sexy and appealing they each thought the other was. It was lovely and comfortable, and Emma really had never felt happier. She was intentionally not looking at the clock because she knew that she would have to go home soon, and she never wanted to leave the beautiful bubble that was Killian Jones’ flat. Eventually, though, the pizza was gone, the garlic bread was just a series of crumbs, and the beers that he had found for them when they had first arrived had been finished.

“What time do you have to be home?” he asked, both hands holding hers, thumbs rubbing against hers. Emma glanced at the clock and immediately regretted it.

“Probably about now.” She admitted, and was glad to see he looked as disappointed as she felt.

“This has been nice.”

She smiled broadly, even as she raised an eyebrow.

“Just nice?” She teased, and he smirked at her.

“More than nice.” He agreed, and kissed her knuckles. She tried to still her pounding heart.

“Maybe we can do it again some time.” She tried to sound casual, but she was nervous, so very very nervous. Then he smiled at her and she felt like she was floating.

“I’d like that.” He agreed.

“Are you busy on Friday night?”

He smiled, twisting her hands so he could kiss the insides of her wrists.

“I’m not busy on Friday night.”

“Would you like to do something with me?” Emma felt shy as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes, and Killian just had to kiss her lips again, his arms slipping around her waist.

“I would love to do something with you.” His smile made her want to melt.

“What do you want to do?” They were so close together, wrapped up in one another, and unable to stop their smiles.

“How about you leave it with me and I’ll see what I can come up with.”

It went without saying, he assumed, that they would have to be careful.

She kissed him softly.

“Sounds lovely. I’ll leave it in your hands.” Then she lifted his hands to her chest, grinning at him. He chuckled, squeezed her breasts lightly, and then dropped his arms. “Let me know if I need to come up with a cover story for my parents.” She went to move away, and then added softly “I could always tell them I was staying at a friend’s house, if you were interested.” She was blushing, and trying not to think about the fact that the Friday before she had been making just the same plans with Jefferson.

This time Killian had the sense to not react on the fact that she had parents she needed to work around. He really did not miss being a teenager.

“Give me your phone number,” he said instead. “So I can tell you my plans.”

Emma bounced a little, and then walked over to grab her phone.

“You can text me even before you have plans, if you’d like.”

For a woman that was so forward in some ways, Emma could be so shy in others, and it was incredibly arousing. Killian smirked at her as he grabbed his own phone, then slipped his arm around her waist.

“Already planning on it Swan.” he told her, and pressed a kiss to her temple. Emma snuggled in close to him as she created a new contact. “Pepperoni?” Killian stared at the screen, and she looked up at him, grinning.

“Well I figured it might not be safe to use your real name.”

“Fair enough,” he was still confused. “But why Pepperoni?” She rolled her eyes.

“Because they didn’t sell Sexy Music Teacher pizza so we had to have pepperoni!” her tone made it clear she thought it was obvious. He blinked at her and then burst out laughing. “So what’s your number?”

He rattled off his number and she sent him a text straight away.

**Don’t miss me too much**

“Don’t read it yet!” She told him, and he put his phone in his pocket.

“Deal.” Then he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her. “I wish you didn’t have to go home.” he pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

“Are you able to drive me home?” She asked hopefully, and he nodded.

“If it means I can spend more time with you, then yes, I’d love to.”

Emma beamed at him and kissed him again. It wouldn't take much for the tempo to pick up again, and Killian really had to force himself to break away.

“Come on, we’d better go now or I’ll never let you leave.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, giving him that sexy smirk he was rapidly falling in love with.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Killian just laughed and stepped away, going to grab his wallet and keys. Emma pouted and then she pulled off her top. Killian’s reaction was to whimper.

“Um, Swan, what are you doing?”

His voice sounded so strained.

She glanced up at him, an innocent smile on her lips.

“I need to put my bra back on.” She said, holding up her underwear. “It’s kind of hard to do with a top on.”

Killian just whimpered again, and Emma felt so damned proud of herself. Never had she taken so long to do up her bra.

“God you’re evil.” He grumbled, hardly breathing until she was covered up again. Emma just pulled her top back on, slipped on her jacket, pocketed her phone, and picked up her bag. Then she pranced past him, swinging her hips.

“Come on Mr Jones, time to take me home!”

Killian groaned, and followed her out the door.

“Bloody siren!” he grumbled, and she just smirked. This girl was going to be the death of him.

The drive home was tense in a very good way, and Killian was proud of the fact that he didn’t crash the car, the way Emma kept moving around and brushing her fingers against his leg. When they were near her house she told him to pull over.

“Which one is yours?” He asked, glancing around at the surrounding buildings.

“It’s down the other end of the street.” She replied, undoing her seat belt and sliding across to sit on his lap. “But I figured you probably wouldn’t want to kiss me good night if there was a chance my dad might walk out.”

Killian frowned, sad that that was the situation, but glad that she had thought of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and made himself smile at her.

“Smart girl.” He told her, and she beamed at him.

“I’m more than just a pretty face.”

“And it’s a VERY pretty face,” Killian cut in before she could insult herself. Judging from the look on her face he was pretty sure that she was actually about to do that. Instead she shrugged and kissed him, hard.

When they came up for air both of them were panting slightly.

“So do you want me to walk from here or are you going to drive me?”

“Even thirty seconds more in your company is worth it.” Killian replied, and she clapped her hands, sliding back into her seat. Killian just grinned, and started the engine again.

Stopping just outside the house she pointed out, it took all his restraint to not start the car again and drive her back home. Emma watched him, a shy smile on her face.

“Thank you for today.” She spoke softly, and he smiled at her.

“I wish I could kiss you again.” His voice was rough. Emma took a deep breath, glancing at the house, and then back at him. Then quickly she leaned over, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and jumped out of the car.

“See you tomorrow.” She called, and then ran into the house. It took Killian a few moments before he could drive home.


	64. Fortune Telling

Emma made it back before her parents, relieved that she could get upstairs and into her pyjamas before they could come home and see all the hickeys on her neck and chest.

She grabbed her phone out of her bag, ready to call Regina, when she saw a message waiting for her from Killian already.

**Too late, I'm already missing you.**

Emma felt her heart flutter. She sent him a text back.

**Thank you for this evening. It was perfect.**

As she waited for his reply she made herself an instant hot chocolate and carried it, her phone and her bag upstairs.

**Even the bits where I said stupid things?**

Emma cooed, gazing fondly at the screen. She could see his nervousness through the message.

**It's alright. You made it up to me.**

She sipped her drink and then started to get undressed so she could have a shower.

**You make me smile, and I hate making you sad**.

Emma blinked, and she had to sit down on her bed. There was just something so tender about the way he spoke to her.

**You make me smile too. But I'll be back in a bit. I'm just about to jump in the shower**

She chewed her lip to see if he would react to that. It took a few moments, and then she received his next text.

**… And when you said just about to jump in the shower does that mean you're…**

Emma giggled, and then decided to be reckless. So she walked into the bathroom and held up her camera so she could take a photo of her belly, the underside of her breasts only just visible, and nothing below her navel. There was no way of identifying it was her, not really, although he had seen her without her top on so hopefully he'd recognise her (and the hickey he'd given her underneath her right breast!). Then she added a message.

**Just about to step into the shower. So brb, gotta get wet!**

Then, as an afterthought, she sent another message

**Wish you were here.;)**

She shivered with excitement and then put her phone down, forcing herself to walk away. She flicked on the stereo in her room, cranking the music up loud so she could hear it in the bathroom, and she got into the shower. She needed to stay away from her phone or she'd never do anything but text him!

Emma normally loved her showers, staying in there as long as she could. But tonight she wanted to get back to her phone. She forced herself to wash her hair and shave her legs and spend a bit of time just enjoying the water, but within ten minutes she was out again and checking her phone, wrapped only in a towel.

Sure enough there was a message waiting for her.

**You're going to need a new music teacher tomorrow lass. I just died.**

Emma giggled and hurriedly sent a message back

**Did you at least die with a smile on your face? Oh, and I'm out of the shower now. Just have to dry off and get dressed.**

She knew she was being evil, but it was oh so much fun!

The next text made her laugh out loud.

**The owner of this phone can not reply as he has just had a heart attack. His last words were apparently 'wet Swan… must have'.**

Emma thought about her reply, before finally typing in.

**Maybe you'll get to have a wet Swan on Friday, if you play your cards right!**

She set the phone down and finished drying herself off, dropping the towel on the floor near her washing basket. She was about to pick up the shorts and singlet she wore to bed when her phone rang and she glanced at the screen, unable to contain her squeal when she saw 'Pepperoni' flash up.

"Hey," she immediately curled up on her bed. "I was just about to get dressed."

All she could hear was a whimper. Emma was chewing on her bottom lip and trying to contain her excitement.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Killian finally managed to speak, his voice so low and husky it made Emma feel so warm.

"Nooo," she teased. "If I killed you who would I play with on Friday?" Then she added quickly "Don't answer that Killian. It's more than your life is worth!"

Killian chuckled.

"Yeah, I understand." He sighed, feeling happy that he speaking to her. "Work is going to be shit tomorrow, seeing you and not being able to hold you."

Emma was really struggling not to squeal.

"You're not having regrets are you?" She didn't want to ask, but she had to.

"The only thing I regret, Emma, is dropping you at home. Did your parents want to know where you were?"

"They aren't home yet." Emma lay on her back, her knees bent and her feet flat on the bed. She looked up at the glow in the dark stars she'd stuck on her roof when she was 8. She'd never admit just how much she still loved them, even though they were a mess.

"So I could have spent more time with you?" Killian sounded so disgusted with that. Emma giggled.

"What would you have done if you were still with me?" She felt shy, and she wished for more confidence, but she also thought she'd never stop smiling.

"That depends," Killian admitted, his voice a bit shaken. It was almost as if it was a struggle to speak.

"On what?"

"On how far you were willing to take things." he admitted, and Emma was about to reply, when he started speaking again. "On the one hand, there is so much I want to do with you, and to you, and for you, not least of which involves your legs around my face and you screaming my name." Emma couldn't help the little whimper that escaped when she got that visual!

"And on the other hand?"

Killian was quiet for a moment, before speaking softly.

"On the other hand, you are so beautiful and special, I've wanted you for so very long, I don't want to rush things and ruin it all, or make you think that I just want something physical."

"You don't?" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you want then?"

"You Emma," Killian admitted. "I want you. God I want you. You are amazing lass, and I can't get you out of my mind. I just don't want to ruin things by moving too fast."

Emma wasn't quite sure what to say. She couldn't actually believe what she was hearing.

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Killian faltered, unsure if he should continue down that path. "Oh I don't know. I just like you, you're lovely, and I have a habit of ruining lovely things."

"Well," she tried to sound as sexy as she could, wishing she was better at this sort of thing. "You can ruin me a little bit. I don't think I'd mind."

Killian was silent for a moment and then he snorted.

"Oh really Lass?" She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't laugh at her. "And what sort of ruination did you have in mind?" She huffed.

"Why do I have to come up with all the ideas?" She pouted and Killian laughed out loud.

"Oh trust me," he reassured her. "I have plenty of ideas."

"So tell me some of them?" Emma's voice was back to being shaky, and she didn't want it to be. She wanted to be confident.

"Oh fuck," Killian sounded pained! "Well if I'm going to tell you these things, I might need some help. Tell me Swan, what are you wearing?"

Emma couldn't help but giggle at that.

"What? Right now? I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Killian started to wonder if maybe he read things wrong, and this wasn't what she was looking for. But then Emma explained.

"Well, you see, I was just out of the shower when you phoned, and I haven't had a chance to get dressed."

Killian gulped.

"I see."

Emma grinned, chewing her bottom lip in delight.

"Yup. So I can't tell you what I'm wearing because I'm not actually wearing anything. Not a stitch."

Killian groaned.

"You are a bloody siren, calling me to my death." he murmured. "How long till your parents are home?"

Emma glanced at the clock.

"Not sure, why?"

"Because," his voice was getting rough. "I'm wondering if I have time to get over there and ravish you before they get there and try to stop me."

"Ok," Emma giggled again. "So I want more details on how you would ravish me, but first of all, what do you mean try to stop you? Don't you think they could stop you?"

"Oh no Lass," She could hear the smirk in his voice. "They could try, but the only person that could stop me would be you. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

Emma was going to make a reply when she heard noises downstairs and she swore instead.

"Looks like the ravishing will have to be postponed." She stood up. "And unless you can travel back in time, you can't come over. I just heard my parents get in." There was a call from downstairs and Emma yelled out in reply before she grabbed her pyjama shorts and pulled them on, the phone crammed to her ear.

"Oh well," Killian sighed. "Better luck next time." He chuckled. "But trust me love, there will be ravishing in your future."

"Really?" Emma pulled on her singlet top, hating that she had to move the phone from her ear for a second to finish getting dressed. She was about to sit down when she remembered the bruises and she grabbed her dressing gown as well, glad it had a big fluffy collar. "Are you a fortune teller now?"

"I know enough," Killian was enjoying this little game. "And I am certain there will be ravishing. After all, I'm planning on doing aforementioned ravishing!"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the way he spoke, like something out of a period drama. It was just one of those quirks that made him so bloody sexy.

"I look forward to it." She finally sat back on her bed, sure that when her parents came to say hello in a few moments she wouldn't have an awkward conversation on her hands. She knew she should hang up, but she had another question for him. "What's your favourite colour."

"Why do you ask?" Killian was confused, and reminded that he was speaking to a teenager after all. Emma just shrugged, even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, I'm trying to be organised and I'm thinking about what I'll wear tomorrow. I know I'll have to wear a cowl or something, to cover up the bruises a certain gentleman gave me," she heard his proud snort and she grinned. "But I thought it might be nice to wear something you'd like. So what is your favourite colour?"

Killian was quiet for a moment, and then he replied.

"Blue, or green. The colours of the ocean."

Emma grinned.

"Perfect. I actually have a rather lovely set of… well that would be telling. But I will make sure I'm wearing blue and green tomorrow." She heard footsteps on the stairs. "I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

Killian barely had a chance to reply before Emma hung up, just as her father knocked on her door. Killian groaned when he realised he was alone, and glanced down at the photo on his phone. The image he'd chosen to pop up when Emma called was the shot she had taken just before she'd stepped into the shower. All pale skin and soft love bites. It really was perfect, and while he wasn't a fan of seeing a woman looking battered and bruised he had to admit that the thought of biting her, claiming her, and letting others see his claim was more than a little bit arousing!

He sighed, dropped his phone on the bed beside him, and undid his jeans. Ideally Emma would have been with him. Second best option would have been hearing her voice. But he'd have to settle for the third option - his imagination and his hand.

It wouldn't be the first time he had jerked off to thoughts of Emma Swan but maybe, come Friday, he'd have memories to go with his fantasies, rather than just his dreams!

Emma greeted her father, asked after his day, assured him she wasn't hungry, and promised she'd do her homework before she went to bed. Then she kissed him goodnight and closed her door. She looked at her school bag, considered doing some work, and then decided that if she was going to do anything, she wanted some help. So she started up her laptop, picked her current favourite playlist (oh so creatively dubbed 'sexy times') and then grabbed Jefferson's gift.

It wasn't cheating if she thought of Killian while she had Jefferson's ben wa balls inside her was it? She scowled after she asked herself the question, deciding that it was no more cheating than him eating Regina out in third period.

She needed to make sure she was lubricated before she could slip them in, and the last few days, when she had done that, she had thought about her maths teacher. But tonight it was all about Killian Jones, and that felt so much better. She lay down on her bed, pulled her dressing gown open, and shimmied her shorts down her legs. If she heard anybody on the stairs she'd be able to pull her dressing gown closed, and pretend she was reading a textbook (she put one beside her head just in case).

"Can't wait for the day I live in my own place!" She muttered, and then snickered when she considered why she wanted her freedom. Just so she could masturbate without fear of being discovered.

As she lay there, about to start touching herself, she suddenly remembered she had to text Regina. She glanced at the clock. It was 9:30. She had time before Regina's phone call.

**Good luck tonight. I've got stuff to tell you tomorrow. Captain Swan is a go!**

Dropping her phone, she nodded, satisfied that she'd done her best friend duty, and she closed her eyes, images of dark hair and full lips filling her mind. It was the memory of those lips against her skin as she rubbed her fingers between her legs that soon had her wet and slippery. Anticipation of what could happen on Friday night had her panting and gasping, her fingers thrusting up inside her as she prayed that on Friday the same action would happen, but with something other than her fingers. Soon she was writhing on her bed, trying hard to contain her moans as she remembered the feel of his scruff against her skin.

He was so fucking sexy, and she was going to have him! But first she needed to get through this week, and that meant doing her homework.

When she finally managed to bring herself off, she sighed in contentment and then sucked her fingers clean. It was something she'd started doing on and off after Ruby, and it was actually kind of tasty. She loved that she could tell the difference in flavour between herself, Red and Regina.

She grabbed the crystal balls and eased them up inside her, savouring the feeling of them slipping through her channel. Then she stood up, gave herself a chance to adjust, and moved over to the rocking chair she had moved into her room. She pulled the laptop over to her lap and gradually started rocking backwards and forwards as she began researching her History assignment.

This was most definitely the way to study!

Maybe she could even wear them during her exams!


	65. Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoiler at the end of this chapter, about the future of relationships.

Graham kept telling himself that he was just phoning Regina to check up on her because she seemed so upset earlier. He was just going to ask her if she was ok, and if she wanted to talk about anything.

The only reason he was getting ready for bed before he phoned her was because it was more comfortable to be out of his work clothes, not because he thought that cotton boxer briefs were suitable attire for a phone call. Nope, it was just that was what he always wore to bed, just his boxers.

He wasn’t lying over the covers because of any reason other than it was a bit warm and he didn’t want to run the risk of falling asleep while he was on the phone to the teenager. It had nothing to do with it being easier to reach … anything.

He watched the clock, and made himself wait till it was a couple of minutes after ten before he finally dialled the number he’d added to his phone earlier that day. As he waited for it to ring he told himself that the reason he had a tree trunk as the id photo for her was only because she was in his Outdoor Ed class, not because some of the best sex he had ever had was when she was crushed up against an oak tree and he was driving hard into her hot little cunt.

He couldn’t think of an excuse for why he was getting hard, just waiting for her to answer the phone.

“Hey, I was wondering if you were going to call,”

As soon as he heard her voice he felt the blood rush to his cock.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He replied, and gripped the bedspread to stop from taking himself in hand. They hadn’t said anything yet, he really had no excuse.

“It’s ok,” Regina’s voice was so damned sexy, the husky tones and the way he could hear her smile. “You’re worth waiting for.”

Graham was glad she couldn’t see him blush. It was pathetic, the way he was around her.

Oh God, now he was thinking about the way she felt around him! At this rate he’d blow his load before they’d been on the phone a minute and that was hardly going to be much fun.

“So how are you? You seemed pretty upset earlier today.”

Regina was glad he couldn’t see her flinch.

“Oh, just had a run in with a teacher.” She replied, trying to brush it off. She did not want to think about Robin Fucking Locksley!

“What sort of a run in?” Graham tried to keep the tone light, and he ignored the bolt of jealousy that shot through him. He had no right to be jealous, he knew that.

Hang on, jealous?

No. Not jealous!

Regina chuckled darkly.

“Not the good sort,” she replied. “Not like the sort I’ve had with you.”

Damn her voice was sexy! How the hell did a 17 year old girl have such a fucking sexy voice? Surely there were laws against that sort of thing?

“And the sort you’ve had with me are a good sort are they?” He wasn’t flirting. Really he wasn’t. Because that would be a ridiculous thing to do, to flirt with her.

“Well I thought so,” Regina managed to sound both amused and offended and Graham didn’t know if he should laugh or apologise.

So he went with an apology. After all, guilt was really his default emotion.

“I’m sorry. I thought so too. I mean, I think so. I mean… fecking shit!”

At least Regina tried to hide her giggle at least. That was something.

“Good,” she finally replied, and Graham squeezed his eyes closed, feeling like a complete idiot.

They were silent for a while, and then they both started to speak at once. Regina chuckled and told Graham to go first.

“I was just going to say, if you wanted to talk about anything, I’m happy to listen. I mean, if you feel the teacher has been unfair or something.”

Regina sighed softly.

“To be honest I don’t want to think about it right now.” She admitted. “But thank you for offering.”

Graham shrugged, and then remembered that she couldn’t see him. God he was a dolt!

“It’s ok. I mean, it’s what friends do right?”

Why was that such a scary thing to say?

Regina grinned.

“And we’re friends?”

Graham’s voice was softer, he really was nervous about this.

“I’d like to think so. I mean, well, I have seen you naked!” He tried to make a joke out of it, but his breath caught. Until there had been mention of their previous encounters he could pretend that it was a harmless conversation. But had he crossed a line now?

“This is true!” Regina’s smile was audible. “And I don’t know about you but I have to admit that the memories of seeing you naked have kept me very very warm at night!”

“Oh they’ve done that for me too!” Graham blurted out, unable to contain himself. “God have they!”

Regina chewed her lip, and she gave a deep breath.

“You think about me then? About what we did?”

She sounded nervous, shy, and it was a turn on.

“That I do.” Graham admitted, his hand moving to his belly. “You are a beautiful woman Regina, I know that you know this.” He smiled as he remembered their conversation. “Even if all I had done was look at you, your beauty would be burned into my memories.”

“How do you feel about the fact that we didn’t just look then?” Regina asked, loving this anticipation. Graham considered his response.

“Hard.” He finally admitted, and Regina gasped, and then laughed, more out of surprise than amusement.

“It’s hard to think about or it makes you hard to think about it?” She asked him, loving that they were already teasing.

“Oh what do you think Regina?” Graham drawled, smiling. This was fun.

“I wish I was there with you.” Regina couldn’t help but sound a little wistful. “I could look at you again.”

“Look huh?” Graham arched an eyebrow. “And is that all you’d do?”

“Well that depends,” Regina was so good at sounding sultry and coy all at once. How the hell did she do that? “What would you like me to do?”

“Oh Regina,” Graham couldn’t help but smirk. “There are many things I’d like you to do. There are even more that I would like to do to you.” He paused for a moment, a bolt of nerves hitting him. Should he carry on this thread of conversation? He heard a soft ‘uh huh?’ from Regina and decided that he could always hang up if things got weird. He didn’t have to keep speaking to her. And they’d managed to face one another after having sex against a tree, so surely they could cope with some conversation!

So he gathered his courage, and went ahead.

“Tell me Regina, what are you wearing right now?”

Perhaps it was a cheesy line, cliched, but he needed to start somewhere.

Regina had to suppress a squeal. It looked like he was going to go ahead with it!

“Right now?”

“No Regina, tomorrow. Yes right now!”

Regina snickered and Graham breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as he’d spoken he’d worried that maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

“Right now I’m ready for bed. Do you remember what I told you I usually wear to bed?”

Graham thought for a moment and then had to fight the urge to groan. He didn’t fight it very well.

“I seem to recall you saying more what you didn’t wear to bed!” He replied. Regina grinned.

“Well yes, that’s true. Usually I don’t wear anything to bed. But right now I’m sorry to disappoint, but I do have something on. Just a singlet and some knickers though. I’ll probably get rid of them later on, I usually end up stripping through the night if I wear anything to bed.” She paused and then added “Should I apologise for having something on?”

“Not at all,” Graham’s hand was at the waistband of his boxers now, but he was forcing himself to not move any further. “After all, part of the delight of a present is the chance to unwrap it.”

“Do you want to unwrap me Graham?”

“I want to unwrap you.” Graham felt his cock getting thicker, and harder, and fuck they’d barely started!

“Tell me what you’d do?” She didn’t mean it to sound so much like a question, but she was nervous, and she wanted to hear him speaking. Graham considered his words.

“Well let me think about this.”

“I thought you had thought about it!” Regina teased. Graham chuckled softly.

“Yes well, I have, but I’ve thought of lots of different scenarios, so I need to decide which one I’m going to tell you about.”

Regina gasped and snuggled back into her pillows. She was half sitting up, balanced against a pile of cushions and pillows, and she had the lights down low and the door locked. She knew she wasn’t going to be disturbed (her parents never came to this end of the house) but she wasn’t going to run any risks. Not if things were going to go the way she really wanted them to go.

“What’s your favourite scenario then?” She asked him, and Graham tutted.

“Oh now Regina, that’s like asking a parent to choose a favourite child! They’re all wonderful.” He was buying for time, but it didn’t matter. She deserved to know how much he wanted her, and if he could make her see just how much he desired her it was all for the good, right? “But let’s see. You said you wished you were here? So maybe we can go with that one.”

“Ok.” Regina was surprised to realise she was a little breathless already. She’d never done anything like this, and she wanted Graham to do the talking. Maybe another time she could return the favour, but tonight she wanted him to speak her through it all.

“Right, well let’s see.” Graham closed his eyes, trying to get the image in his head. “So I’m lying in my bed, ready to sleep.  I’m like you Regina, I don’t wear much to bed.”

“What are you wearing?” She cut in.

“Black boxer briefs,” he replied, and she gave a murmur of approval. He chuckled softly. “So anyway, I’m lying in my bed, maybe reading a book, and I hear a knock at the door. It’s almost midnight, and I have no idea who it might be, but it could be somebody in trouble, so of course I have to go and answer it.”

“You’re a good man!” Regina cooed her approval, and Graham grinned, glad she seemed interested.

“I suppose if I was sensible I’d put some clothes on, but maybe it’s an emergency, so I just go out in what I’m wearing. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and you’re standing there.”

“What can I say?” Regina felt the urge to join in. “It WAS an emergency. I couldn’t sleep!”

Graham grinned and went on with his story.

“Of course I invite you in, it’s cold outside and even though you’ve got a heavy coat on, your legs seem bare.” Regina snickered at that, sure that she knew where this was going. Graham just smiled. “I offer you a drink and you ask me where you can leave your coat. I head over to the kitchen to make you something warm, and when I turn back you have hung your coat up on the hook by the door, and you’re sitting on my sofa, in just a pair of knickers. I’m glad I didn’t have anything in my hands!”

“Like in your tent,” Regina murmured, and Graham nodded.

“That was such an incredible sight,” he told her.

“Did it get added to the spank bank?” Regina teased and Graham laughed out loud.

“Oh yes indeed!” He assured her. “Very much so!” His fingers were under the elastic of his boxers but he refused to let himself touch his penis. He was going to wait. No matter what!

“So what happens next?” Regina asked softly. Her own hand was running along the neckline of her singlet, just lighting brushing against her flesh.

“Well I ask you what’s wrong, like a good concerned friend.” Graham informed her. “And you look up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes and you tell me that you couldn’t sleep and you needed to see me. Now I tell myself that I’m going to be a gentleman, and so I ask you what I can do to help, and you tell me that you want to lay beside me. You tell me that you think you can rest in my arms, and even though there are so many other things I want to do with you in my arms, I tell myself that I will hold back. I will be what you need.”

“Aww, you are lovely,” Regina was so impressed, and she could guess that Graham was blushing.

“Yeah well,” Graham muttered, and then he smiled. “So I take you in my arms, lifting you up and carry you like a bride into my bedroom. I must admit that the feeling of your breast pressed against my bare chest is distracting, but I can contain myself, I’m sure.”

“I hope you can’t!” Regina couldn’t help but murmur. Graham chuckled.

“So I bring you into my room and lay you on my bed. Oh Regina, the sight of you lying there does things to me. To see your dark hair against my sheets, and your eyes on me, just knowing how wonderful it feels to hold you close, I have no idea how I’m going to manage to be a gentleman if you really want to sleep beside me, but the agony will be worth it just to be able to know I’ve had you in my bed.”

“Agony?” Regina feigned offense at that. Graham snorted softly.

“Agony because I know what it feels like to make love to you, to be with you, to be inside you.” His voice was getting lower as he spoke and Regina clenched her thighs together as the anticipation grew. “But I am determined to be only what you need.”

“I showed up on your doorstep in a trench coat and a pair of knickers,” Regina teased him. “I’m pretty sure it should be obvious that I don’t just want to snuggle!”

“Oh shush you!” Graham laughed. “Whose story is this anyway?”

“I’m sorry,” Regina didn’t sound sorry at all. “Please continue.”

“Thank you!” Graham pretended to be offended. “So as I was saying, I have to stop for a moment to appreciate the view of you in my bed, and then I walk around and slip in beside you. I’m not sure if you notice that I’m aroused…”

Regina cut him off.

“Oh trust me, I’ll notice!” Graham blushed

“Yes well,” he stammered. “You roll onto your side and I roll towards you. We lie there, facing one another, and I ask you what’s wrong. But you don’t tell me. You just say you need me, and then you reach out and put your hand on my hip. Your touch burns me Regina, in such a very very good way. I want to move closer to you but I’m nervous, unsure of my welcome.Then you smile at me, your beautiful chocolate eyes filled with such fire and passion, and I find myself near to you anyway. I don’t know if you moved or if I did, but suddenly your body is pressed against mine, and your lips touch my lips. It’s a soft kiss, and your eyes are open as you watch me watching you. You seem as uncertain as I feel, and even though I adore your confidence, it’s that slight hint of nerves that gives me the courage I need. I move closer to you, my hand at your waist, and I kiss you again, deeper this time, brushing my tongue against your lips until you open your mouth and I can taste you. I roll you back, so I’m leaning over you, my hand running up your side as I find every spot in your mouth that makes you moan and keen. My nails drag against the side of your breast, and I can’t stop kissing you. One taste is enough to drive me wild and we keep kissing until our lungs are almost screaming. We have to finally break apart to take a breath, and then you push me onto my back and move on top of me. You have that evil glint in your eyes that you get, and I can’t help but shudder in anticipation. We’re not speaking, but there is no need for words, not at that moment. You look at me like you want to devour me and all I can think of is that I want to consume you!”

Regina’s breathing was getting a little heavier as she listened to him speak. Even if all he was doing was talking about a kiss, it was turning her on, arousing her, making her forget everything else.

Graham continued speaking.

“I put my hands on your hips and move you so you’re kneeling over me. You settle down and I can see the moment you feel my erection, pressed against your core, only thin cotton keeping us apart. You rock gently against me, and I can’t help but moan at the sensation. I want to see if I can bring you off like this, just letting you rutt against me. My hands move up your sides, so my fingers can brush against your breasts, and you press down more firmly against me, rubbing yourself along my length. I want you to use me for whatever you desire, and if this is what you want then nothing will stop me from letting you. I can feel your warmth through the fabric, the damp heat that drives me crazy. You look so incredible, swaying above me, grinding down and then rising up, and I rock my hips up to press harder against you. Can you feel me Regina? Can you feel how hard I am against you?”

“God yes!” Regina gasped, and Graham felt relief. He was half afraid she’d laugh at him.

“I want you to do me a favour while I speak to you Regina. I want you to touch yourself. Can you do that for me?”

“Ok.” Regina felt coy again, but this was what she had wanted, and she wasn’t going to back down now. “Where?”

“Are you still wearing your top?” Graham asked, his fingers brushing ever so lightly against his bulge, not going beneath the fabric yet. He needed to take his time.

“Uh huh.”

“Take it off. Take it off and toss it away. Can you do that for me please Regina?”

“Hold on a moment,” Regina put down the phone and quickly ripped off her singlet. She tossed it towards her laundry basket, deciding that for once she wasn’t going to go and put it away, and then she picked up the phone. “Ok, it’s off.”

“Thank you.” Graham was so very thankful. “You look beautiful Regina, you have amazing breasts.” Regina gave an embarrassed chuckle, and murmured her thanks. “It’s true! They really are spectacular.” He paused for a moment, summoning the image back to mind. “So I want you to touch your breasts, but so very lightly. While you’re riding me, rubbing against me, and using me, my hands are brushing against your breasts, my thumbs rubbing your nipples. Can you do that for me now Regina? Can you press your thumb against your nipple? Can you rub around and feel it harden?”

Regina thought for a moment and then had a brainwave.

“Just a second.” And she dropped the phone, rushed over to her desk, and then came back, checking as she passed that the door was still locked. Then she lay back on the bed, slipping her Bluetooth headset around her ear and switching on the feature on her phone. “Can you hear me ok?”

“Loud and clear,” Graham replied. “Why? What did you do?”

“Bluetooth!” Regina grinned. “So I can put my phone down and use two hands.” She couldn’t help her proud tone.

“Oh you are a clever woman!” Graham nodded his approval. “I might need to buy myself one of those!”

Regina grinned at the suggestion that he would need one, perhaps implying that this would happen again.

Of course, the first time had to be a success, but so far so very very good.

“Ok, so, thumbs against my breasts, I can do that.” She lay back and did as he asked, closing her eyes as she visualised Graham’s much larger hands fondling her. “Oh that feels so good.”

“I’m glad,” Graham smiled, and pressed his palm against his erection, still not touching the flesh, only the fabric of his underwear. “You look amazing, riding on top of me like a goddess, grinding down against me as I roll your nipples between my fingers. I lean up and take one nipple between my lips, flicking my tongue against that hard little bud as my hand caresses your other breast. Brush your fingers across your breasts for me Regina. I want to taste you and I want you to stroke yourself wherever you wish my tongue could be.”

Regina didn’t usually do much with her breasts when she was masturbating and she was thinking it had been an untapped resource. It actually felt rather good.

“I want to taste all of you, and my tongue is brushing under your breast. I suck the flesh between my lips, I want to mark you. I want to leave a claim on you, and I want you to remember that I am your slave.”

As soon as he said the word slave he had a whole new fantasy appear in his head, but he wasn’t going to start down that track right then. That would be a conversation for a different evening he was sure.

Regina was breathing heavily as she listened to Graham’s voice. To be honest, he could have been reading the bloody phone book and she probably would have been turned on, but this was so very much better!

“You’re pressing harder against me,” he continued. “I can feel you getting closer to your release, and to know that you can get yourself off just by rubbing against me drives me mad. I slide my hands back down your sides as my mouth works over your chest, so I can hold you in place and press you firmly against me. Your breathing picks up, you make the sexiest little moans and pants, and your voice is getting louder. Do you think you could come for me, just rubbing against me Regina? Do you think that would be enough?”

“God yes!” Regina panted, still playing with her breasts. It really did feel so delightful. “It’s not all I want, but fuck it could be enough!”

Graham just chuckled.

“It won’t be all you have.” He promised her. “But for now, I just want to see you come undone, I want you to lose yourself on top of me, and then when you’ve barely finished, you’ve not even come down, I will twist you around so you’re on your back, and pull your knickers down those beautiful legs of yours. I’ll toss them away, I don’t want you to have to wear them ever again, and I’ll just gaze at the beauty that is you.” He paused for a moment, and gathered his courage. “Regina?”

“Uh huh?”

“I want you to take your knickers off now. Can you do that for me please beautiful?”

At first Regina nodded, and then she remembered that was pointless. So she murmured her agreement instead, and shoved the underwear down, kicking them away.

“Were they wet?” Graham asked, and Regina just blushed, before murmuring a very quiet yes. Graham gave such a seductive chuckle at that. “I can see you now,” He went on with his story. “Lying there in front of me, completely bare to me. God you are beautiful. Your hair messed up and your eyes dark because you’ve already had your release once. Tell me Regina, are you wet?”

“Pardon?” Regina flushed.

“I want you to touch yourself, I want you to tell me if you’re wet. Are your curls glistening with moisture right now?”

“No curls,” Regina couldn’t help but sound a little cheeky. “Got rid of them all.” She took a moment, but then she pressed her finger to her folds and moaned softly. “And yes, I’m wet.”

“You’re beautiful Regina,” Graham felt his erection get even harder when he realised she had waxed, or had she shaved? Who cared? As long as it was gone. He wanted to see that so badly! “I want to taste you.”

Regina’s breath caught and Graham swelled with pride.

“I will kneel between your legs and kiss the insides of your thighs. Your moisture is already spreading, and I don’t want to lose a drop of it. Can you feel my lips against your skin Regina? Can you touch yourself where you want me to taste?”

“Uh huh!” Regina wasn’t at her most eloquent, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to care. Not really. Graham just smirked.

“I am trying to take my time, and linger over your legs, but your smell is intoxicating and I can’t keep away. I have to taste you. So I bring my face between your thighs and finally brush my tongue along your lips.” He was suddenly hit with the potential awkwardness of this. How did she want him to refer to her various parts?

He just hoped that if he used a term she didn’t like she was able to tell him and it didn’t spoil the mood.

Judging from the whimper she gave, he hadn’t done that yet.

“Touch yourself Regina, drag your fingers through your folds, and imagine that it’s my tongue, tasting you. You are so delicious, and I love every little part of you. The flavour explodes on my tongue and all I can do is just lick and lick and lick.”

Regina moaned and Graham finally did what he had been trying so hard not to do.

He slipped his hand down the front of his boxers and he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

He couldn’t hold back the moan when he finally got that touch.

“I want to take my time with you Regina, but you taste so incredible it’s all I can do to contain myself. I start so suck on your clit, my tongue flicking against you as I slide a finger inside you. God you feel so hot, so tight. I can’t get over the feeling of your cunt tight around my finger, and the sounds you make as I slide in and out. My lips are still on your clit, and lapping up every drop. God if this was all I was allowed to taste for the rest of my life I would be a happy man.” He tightened his grip around his cock as he spoke to Regina, and the sounds of her whimpers and moans were driving him wild.

“I have to slide another finger into you. I would crawl up inside you if I could, the way you feel around me is incredible. Beautiful, can you push your finger inside yourself? Tell me how it feels.”

“Oh fuck!” Regina gasped as she followed Graham’s instruction. “I wish it was your hand.”

“So do I sweetheart, so do I.” Graham had licked his hand and was gripping himself again, sliding up and down as he listened to the teenager. “But tell me how it feels.”

“Warm,” Regina finally managed to pant. “So hot and wet.” She was a little embarrassed, but to hear the way Graham’s breathing was speeding up she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself as well.

“Push the palm of your hand against your clit,” Graham instructed. “And thrust your fingers inside yourself. Can you feel that?”

“Ohhhhhh,” Regina was learning a few things tonight. This was much more effective than the furious rubbing she usually engaged in. “Oh fuck!”

“I want to be inside you Regina. God I need to feel you hot and tight around me. I wish I could keep tasting you as I was inside you though, but I can’t bend that well!” He gave a soft chuckle and Regina whimpered again at the thought.

“What are you doing to me now Graham?” Regina was still nervous, and her voice was soft, but she had to know what came next in this fantasy of his.

“I lift my head at last, but my fingers, three fingers now, are still thrusting into you. I kiss my way up your belly, and suckle on your breasts again. I want to kiss you but I don’t know if you want to taste yourself on my lips.”

“It’s ok,” Regina said softly. “I’ll lick your face clean for you if you want.”

“Oh fecking hell!” Graham groaned, and smeared the pre-cum around the head of his penis as he imagined Regina’s tongue lapping against his face. “I need to be inside you Regina. I need to take you.”

“I need you!” Regina panted as she thrust harder with her fingers, her other hand still fondling her breast.

“I take your hands,” Graham’s voice was getting shaky as he kept speaking to her. “And I hold them beside your head. I have to kiss you, and I get lost in the taste of your mouth. But I need to be inside you. You wrap your legs around my waist and it’s just so perfect. I have to let go of your hand for a moment to guide myself into you but when I slip inside you it’s so perfect. God Regina you are so hot and tight. So wet and perfect.”

Regina was moaning now, and arching off the bed as she tried to fill herself, but it wasn’t anywhere near as good as she knew Graham felt.   

“Oh hell Regina,” Graham’s eyes were closed as he gripped himself tighter. “I’m trying to go slow but…”

“Don’t go slow!” Regina cut in. “Please! I need it hard and fast. I need to feel you, all of you.”

“I’m driving into you Regina, and kissing you. My tongue is thrusting into your mouth as my cock drives into your beautiful little pussy. I’m thrusting so hard I’m scared I might hurt you, I’m still haunted by the scratches that damned tree gave you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Regina managed to pant. “We’re in your bed. I’m safe and it’s ok. You can do me hard, I won’t break.”

“I’m close Regina,” Graham admitted. “I want to spend all night making love to you, but it’s been too long since I’ve been inside you, I need to do this now. Rub your clit for me Regina, I need to feel you explode around me, I love to see you come undone.”

Regina let go of her breast and started rubbing her clit furiously as she kept thrusting her fingers inside herself. She really needed a dildo or something, that would make this so much better.

Fuck that, she really needed Graham here!

“Oh God Oh God Oh God!” She was panting and Graham was gasping. “I’m so close. God I want you in me!”

“I wish I was there,” Graham admitted. “I’m gonna lose it Regina, are you close?”

“Uh huh!” Regina was bathed in a sheen of sweat and she was so fucking near the edge. “Oh yes oh yes oh yes!”

Graham was trying to hold off as long as he could, but the sounds she was making were just too much. He finally lost it, his seed shooting out in long streams and landing on his chest. He could hear Regina’s own orgasm and that made his seem to last a bit longer. Finally though he came down and he was gasping for breath. Regina sounded just as wrecked, and they were both quiet for a moment, and then Regina started to giggle.

“Should I be worried that you’re laughing?” Graham tried not to sound too insecure.

“Oh, no,” Regina’s smile was audible. “No that was incredible! I just… I’ve never done that before.”

“Ahh,” Graham nodded. “Well I must admit I’ve not really done that before either.”

“Really?” Regina didn’t believe him. “But you were so good at it!”

Graham gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Oh I’ve had lots of fantasies about you Regina, I just… well I’ve never really discussed those sorts of things before.”

“Well I feel honoured,” Regina smiled. “We’ll have to do it again some time!”

“I think that could most definitely be arranged.” Graham smiled. Then he glanced down at his stomach. “But, um, I think I need to get cleaned up, and you should head to bed. It’s a school night after all!”

“Are you much of a mess?” Regina couldn’t help but be curious.

“I am.”

“I wish I could lick it up for you.” Regina’s voice was so soft, but Graham heard her and whimpered.

“Oh dear God if you were here Regina Mills I’d have you in the shower with me and then I’d probably end up taking you up against the shower wall!”

“You’re not convincing me to hang up the phone!” Regina pouted, and Graham laughed, despite himself.

“Maybe you can call me sometime,” he suggested, and Regina grinned.

“Sounds perfectly doable!”

They each lay there in silence, just enjoying listening to the other’s breathing, before Graham finally made the move to go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised, and Regina smiled.

“I look forward to it.”

“Good night beautiful.” And then he disconnected.

He was really hoping he could get into the shower and then get to bed before the guilt kicked in.

Meanwhile, Regina lay there for a moment, unable to get rid of the grin on her face. Then she started to squeal, kicking her legs in excitement. She needed to speak to Emma about this.

And she really needed to work out how she could tape their next phone call because damn that was hot!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that is possibly spoilerish. A couple of people have asked about the future of the relationships and I just wanted to say that Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen ARE endgame, but there is a fair bit of angst between now and then unfortunately. When I originally started this story I had expected it to be finished by now, with everybody having their happily ever afters, but it's grown beyond all expectations. So while I still want those couples to end up together, don't hold your breath for it happening soon.   
> As always, thanks for reading.


	66. Deals

After Regina had caught her breath she’d sent Emma a text, asking if she was up for a phone call, and the pair had ended up swapping stories about their evening until Emma’s father gave ‘the knock’ on her door to say she should be asleep. After a quick good night, Emma hung up and Regina lay back on her bed. She was tired, but she wasn’t going to sleep, she knew that.

So she picked up her phone again and sent Graham a text

**Going to bed. Wish you were here. Not that I’d sleep though ;)**

She waited for a bit, and then got a message from Graham

**Don’t tempt me woman, or I’ll be knocking on your window**

Regina’s eyes lit up but before she could reply, another text came through

**I’m not going to knock on your window tonight Regina, much as I’d love to. But maybe another night, if you’re lucky**

Regina pouted at his refusal, but smiled in anticipation of some later date.

**I’ll never lock my window again. Good night Graham. Sleep well and dream of me**

She set the phone down, grinning at it like a fool.

**I always do. Good night beautiful**

Regina squealed. She couldn’t help it. She kicked her legs and grinned, and wanted to bounce. Then she drew a deep breath, told herself she was much too sophisticated to act like that, and made herself calm down. She read over the messages again and then flicked her phone on vibrate and slipped into bed. She hated that she didn’t have Outdoor Ed until Thursday. But maybe she could still find a way to speak to Graham.

She glanced at her timetable, stuck up on her wall by her bed, and scowled. Her first class of the day was English, her last class was Science, and in the middle she had a double Legal Studies with Mr Gold. Tuesdays were starting to suck!

But Graham was lovely and wonderful and sexy, and Regina had Maths just before Science, so maybe she could convince Jefferson to keep her back instead of having to go to class or something. Running those thoughts over in her mind she finally managed to drift off to sleep, hoping she dreamt of the good teachers (Graham and Jefferson) and not the painful ones (Robin and Viktor).

 

* * *

The next morning Emma was running late and Regina was just fastening her locker when the blond rushed up, swearing under her breath.

“I’m gonna be late, I’m sooo screwed!”

Regina stared at her.

“You’re fine Emma, the first bell hasn’t gone yet.” The sound of the bell ringing caused Emma to glare at her best friend. Regina cringed and then gave her a confused glance anyway. “Why is it a problem anyway? It’s just homeroom.”

“I’ve got to see Gold.” Emma was pulling books out of her locker and slamming them into the bag she carried from class to class. “If I’m late I’m sure he’ll add it to whatever crime I’ve committed.”

They were finally ready and making their way to their homeroom, so Emma could explain to Coach Nolan, their homeroom teacher, where she was going.

“Why do you have to see him?” Regina asked as they walked quickly through the corridors.

“I have no clue.” Emma was trying not to be nervous but the entire morning had been a disaster, from sleeping in to burning her toast at breakfast and almost forgetting to put on the cowl that she wore around her neck to hide the hickeys she’d received from Killian the night before.

At least she’d remembered to wear the sea green items of clothing that she’d promised.

“No idea at all?”

Emma shook her head.

“I know what I’d like it to be about,” Emma gave her friend a wicked grin that vanished quickly, to be replaced with the nervous expression she’d worn from the moment they’d met up. “But I can’t see him bending me over the desk and shagging me senseless, so that’s probably not it!”

Regina snorted and pushed open the door to the classroom.

“Yeah, probably not going to be that.” She agreed. Then she headed to her desk as Emma explained to Coach Nolan about where she had to go.

Five minutes later Emma was at the front office, trying not to let her sheer terror show. It wasn’t that she was afraid of Gold so to speak, she was pretty sure he wouldn’t do anything painful or overly serious, but she had no idea why she was there, and she doubted it was for something good. She hated not knowing what she was heading in to.

“Oh hi Emma, how are you today?”

Despite her nerves, Emma couldn’t help but smile at the receptionist.

“Good morning Mrs Toff, I’m fine thanks. I had to see Mr Gold?”

Anna Toff gave Emma a confused smile.

“Oh, ok.” She looked down at her desk and noticed a note from the principal, saying to send Emma straight in. “Oh here it is. I’m to send you straight in. That’s fine. Well you go on in. You look lovely today Emma, I really like that cowl. The red brings out your eyes.” She paused and frowned. “Not that you have red eyes, because you’re not a bat or anything. Hang on, do bats have red eyes? Or is that only in the horror movies? Anyway, it makes the green of your eyes brighter, and that’s what I meant.”

Emma couldn’t help but giggle. The school receptionist was a sweet, lovely, intelligent woman, but man could she babble! She sounded so ditzy at times, but Emma had seen enough of her over the years to know she was actually a smart lady. Her sister, Elsa Frosset, filled in for sick teachers sometimes, and when the pair of them got together it was so cute. Ms Frosset could seem really cold and strict, but she was fair, which Emma admired. But when you saw Elsa and Anna together it was like Elsa got a bit sillier and Anna got a bit smarter, and they balanced each other out. It was one of those relationships that made Emma wish she had a sister, although she was pretty sure she would have fought with any sibling she might have had.

Anna waved Emma towards Gold’s office and Emma decided she really had to stop stalling. She had been about to tell her where she bought the cowl, how long she’d had it, and anything else she could think of to delay the inevitable, but she found her feet carrying her towards the principal’s office anyway. She knocked on the door, heard a Scottish  voice call out ‘Come’ and she headed inside. She waited by the door, looking over at Robert Gold, who didn’t even glance at her.

“Close the door please dearie.”

Wow! Acknowledgement! Emma held her tongue and closed the door, putting her bag on the floor beside her and just standing there. There was a seat opposite the desk but it was well known that you didn’t sit down unless Gold invited you, so Emma just waited where she was. She had no idea what to do with herself, and she was finding it hard not to fidget.

The silence dragged on as Gold kept reading over the piece of paper in front of him, making a couple of notes with a gold fountain pen. Emma was wondering if she should say something, anything, to break the quiet, but she couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t guaranteed to get her detention, since all she could think of was ‘want a blow job Mr Gold?’. Why did she get smutty when she was nervous?

“So tell me Ms Swan,” when he spoke Emma jumped. “Just how many of my faculty are you planning on screwing?”

“Excuse me?” Emma’s eyes bulged as she stared at the man in front of her.

“You heard me.” He finally looked up and he had that terrifying half smirk of a grin on his face that every student learned meant pain, pain and probably more pain, with perhaps a phone call to parents as well. “How many of my faculty are you planning on screwing.”

Emma’s face was bright red.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr Gold.” she really wished her voice didn’t sound so shaky, but all she could think of was how she was dead, Killian was dead, Red was dead, and Jefferson was dead. Shit shit shit shit shit!

Gold stood up and was in front of her in moments. He pulled the cowl down, revealing the bruises on her neck. Emma pulled back.

“What are you doing?”

Gold just peered at her.

“Mr Jones was hungry I see?”

“How did you… I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Emma stammered, pulling the cowl close to her throat and staring at the man in front of her. Gold just looked at her, that half smirk that scared everybody and kind of turned Emma on, fixed on his face. Finally he turned and walked over to one of the arm chairs across the room. There were four comfy chairs gathered around a coffee table. The idea was probably to make people feel at ease when they came in to discuss issues with the head of the school. Emma had been in there with her parents and she had to admit that while the leather was delightfully cosy, there was nothing that was relaxing about sitting there under that man’s gaze.

The discomfort was increased 100 fold at the moment.

Emma just stood there, not sure what else to do. Gold steepled his fingers and watched her, before finally nodding at one of the chairs, and Emma rushed to sit down.

“Mr Gold I…”

Gold quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes Ms Swan?”

Emma opened her mouth, closed it again, and then frowned, slumping back in the seat.

“It was all my idea, don’t fire them.” She said, trying to be brave. Then her head shot up. Gold was laughing!

“Oh dearie, I’m not going to fire them.”

“You’re not?” Emma’s eyes widened as she sat up straight, and she was about to say thank you when another thought occurred to her and she slumped down again. “Oh, you’re going to expel me.” Well that was just fucking perfect. Six months of school left and she was about to get booted out. Brilliant. “Just do me a favour and don’t tell my parents why?” She looked at him, wondering what the chances were that he’d do her that favour.

“Ms Swan I was under the impression that you were an intelligent young woman.”

“Who told you that?” Emma couldn’t hide her surprise. Gold just raised his eyebrow again and she bit her lip. “Sorry,” She mumbled and settled back in her seat. He waited, and when she didn’t say anything else he gave her a slight nod and continued.

“As I was saying. I was under the impression you were an intelligent woman. I fail to understand, then, why you are jumping to such ridiculous conclusions. I am not going to fire your liaisons, and I am not going to expel you. I am, however, going to offer you a deal.”

Emma was pretty sure that if she was a dog her ears would have pricked up.

“What sort of a deal?” She tried to remain as calm as she could, but that wasn’t easy. Gold looked slightly impressed though, as if that was the response he was hoping for.

“First I need you to answer my earlier question.” He paused, and then when Emma didn’t do anything other than look confused, he bit back a sigh and repeated it for the third time. “How many of my faculty are you planning on screwing?”

“Why?”

Emma decided that there was no point any more in trying to deny it or play dumb.

“Because I have one I’d like you to add to your list.”

No way! Emma sat up straight, even leaning forward slightly. Was he seriously suggesting what she thought he was suggesting?

“Before you get too terrified Ms Swan, I am not expecting you to become involved with me, so you’re safe there.” Gold had to admit that he was a little surprised at the pout and slump of her shoulders when he told Emma that. It was almost as if she’d wanted him to be offering himself. But no, that was ridiculous.

Unless she thought it would be something she could blackmail him about. That must be it. For a moment Gold worried that he might have misread this entire situation. He had assumed she was doing all this because she wanted to actually be with the people she had been with, but if she was looking for leverage then that might pose problems.

His part of the deal should ensure that didn’t happen though, and he felt the control return.

“Who then?”

“My wife.”

Emma almost fell off her seat.

“Your wife? You’re married?”

“Yes Ms Swan,” Gold drawled, trying to hide the fact that he was impressed she didn’t know. He didn’t like anybody knowing about his private life. “I have been married for 15 years.”

“To somebody at the school?” Emma was in shock.

“Yes dearie!” Gold sounded fed up, like she should be past all this.

“Who is it?”

Gold paused for a moment, and then reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and removed a photograph. Handing it over to Emma, he waited for her reaction.

Emma looked at the photo and squealed.

“Ohmigod! I KNEW there was something going on with you two but nobody believed me and Neal would never tell!” She grinned, and bounced in her seat, before noticing Gold’s glare and settling down, handing back the photo and biting her lip. Once she was a bit calmer, she looked up at him. “So, let me get this straight. You’ve been married to Miss French for 15 years? Seriously? But she’s so young.”

“She has aged well,” Gold mumbled and Emma was surprised to notice that he actually looked a bit uncomfortable. Well that was interesting.

“And you want me to have sex with her?”

Gold’s face resumed its reptilian calm.

“Before we discuss the terms of the arrangement don’t you want to know what I’m offering you?”

“I thought you were offering your wife, although that totally makes you sound like a pimp, and yeah, gonna shut up now.” One glance at the expression on his face and Emma felt she’d made a good call.

“If you agree to do this,” Gold began to explain “Then I will ignore the fact that you are helping my staff break all sorts of laws, I will not fire them, and I will not expel you.”

“But you already said you weren’t going to do that.” She reminded him. The corner of Gold’s mouth quirked up, like he was proud of her response, and Emma had to suppress a squeal of delight.

“I will also ensure that nothing untoward is ever suggested about the conduct of my teachers, and in particular the way they may grade your results.”

Emma took a moment to follow him.

“And if I don’t do what you’re asking?” she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer to that question.

“Well I don’t intend to force you,” he replied, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Even if she fancied Miss French, she didn’t want to be pressured into sex, that was too much like stuff she did not want to think about. Gold kept speaking, his tone conversational. “But I will also make it clear that any teachers engaging in inappropriate behaviour with students will be harshly punished. Might I point out, Ms Swan, that it is against the law for a teacher to have a relationship with any person of school age, whether or not they teach them? So if it was to come out just what you have been doing with Ms Lucas, Mr Chappelier and Mr Jones not only would they lose their jobs here but they would be unemployable in any other school and they would most likely face criminal charges.”

Emma sat there, her eyes wide as she listened to the principal. His tone sounded like he was discussing the weather. His words were something else.

Why the hell did she find his threats so fucking sexy?

“That sounds a bit like blackmail Mr Gold,” she finally managed to say and Gold just looked at her.

“Are you suggesting that you are not attracted to my wife?”

“Well, no, I’m not saying that,” Emma had to admit. Gold just gave a chuckle.

“Well then, I fail to see the problem, do you?”

Emma frowned as she thought about everything, before finally nodding.

“I guess you’re right.” She chewed her lip, this time to help her concentrate. Her gaze shifted out of focus as she considered things, before she finally looked at Gold again. “I just have one question.”

“Only one?”

Emma poked her tongue out at him and then flushed when she realised what she had done. Gold snorted and shook his head to show he didn’t mind, and then waved his hand to encourage her to continue with her question.

“Why do you want to do this?”

Gold’s smile faded and he peered at her over his steepled fingers again.

“Ah well, you see my wife and I are very happy. Very content. But recently she expressed an interest in some experimentation. She assures me it was just because of a book she was reading, but I realised that it was possible to grant her this wish and you must understand Ms Swan, granting Belle’s wishes is very important to me.”

Emma felt a shot of jealousy at the way Gold spoke. She wanted that. She was pretty damned sure that to be the focus of Gold’s existence would be above and beyond amazing. But she told herself to stop being silly, because if he focused on her it would probably be too much, too intense, and she had too many other things to think about, like Killian. She gave a small smile and nodded.

“Do you know if she’s interested in me though?” She asked, feeling a bit like a high class hooker. She was going to have to change her name to Vivian. That was Julia Roberts’ character’s name in Pretty Woman wasn’t it?

“Oh I do believe that won’t be a problem.” The smirking tone of Gold’s voice made Emma wonder what sorts of conversations they had had that meant her name had come up.

“Ah, ok.” She really didn’t know what to say. They sat there for a few moments, and finally Gold spoke again.

“So dearie, do we have a deal?”

Emma thought about it.

“As long as Miss French doesn’t mind,” she said, trying not to smile too much. “Then yeah, we do.” She was about to stand up when she had another thought. “Will you be there?”

Gold actually looked a little sheepish.

“I understand that is part of what she was hoping, yes,” he admitted. “I apologise if that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh no!” Emma rushed to reply. “No not at all!”

Gold was actually surprised at her eagerness.

“Oh. I see.” He didn’t see, not really, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

The bell sounded for first period, and Emma stood up.

“I’d better go.” She told him, feeling so relieved that things had gone so well. Gold nodded and Emma headed over to collect her bag.

“I trust you can be discreet with this Ms Swan?” Gold’s tone hid the nervousness he felt. This could be one hell of a disaster but he was pretty sure he had Swan pegged right.

“Of course.” Emma gave him a reassuring smile. She’d tell Regina, but she was 17. When you say ‘don’t tell anybody’ everybody knows that doesn’t mean your best friend! She walked to the door and put her hand on the handle. Before she opened it she glanced back. “Oh, and Mr Gold?”

Gold was walking back to his desk and was about to sit down when she spoke to him.

“Yes dearie?”

Emma beamed at him.

“I wouldn't have been terrified, if it had been you. Just so you know.” Then, with a huge smile, she winked at him and headed out of the office.

Gold dropped heavily into his chair, his eyes wide as he stared at the open door.

“Well bugger me!” he wasn’t quite sure how to take THAT little piece of information! He picked up his phone. “Anna, could you fetch me a cup of tea please dearie? When you have a moment.”

He was a bastard, he knew that, but he also knew that if a school was to run smoothly the school secretary had to be kept happy. That said, he really needed a soothing cup of tea! This was a gamble and he really hoped it played off.

He really hoped that Belle liked his little gift!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of extra things. Somebody mentioned about Anna and Elsa now being in OUAT and was I going to try and include them. I wanted to, but didn’t know how. Then I had the idea of school secretary and relief/supply/substitute/insert whatever term is used in your part of the world teacher. So there they are.
> 
> Yes, I’ve made Anna’s surname Toff. I was trying to think of what to call her and then I thought, well she’s gonna marry Kristoff, and that’s not really a common Western name, so yeah, her husband is Christopher Toff. Maybe his parents hated him!
> 
> Elsa’s surname (and Anna’s maiden name) is Frozen in, um I think it ended up being Norwegian. I wanted something Scandinavian and the Danish word was frosen, which was too similar.
> 
> Gotta have reasons for this stuff right? Even if it’s ridiculous!


	67. Struggling Through

The longer Emma took with Gold, the more nervous Regina got. She wasn’t worried so much about how her friend was getting on, although perhaps she should be. Mostly she was worried about how to cope with the fact that her next lesson was English and she really wished she didn’t have to be there.

It felt strange to not be desperate to go to English, to see Robin

The annoying thing was, she actually DID want to see Robin. She just wished it didn’t hurt so much.

“Ugh! He’s such a fucking bastard!”

Neal glanced up as he heard Regina’s muttered comments and gave her a tight smile. He knew she was stressed about what was coming up, but he really didn’t know how to cheer her up. So he patted her hand on the desk and then turned back to chat to his friends. By the time Regina had managed to open her mouth to say thank you Neal’s attention was gone.

The bell rang for the end of class and Regina was racking her brain, trying to work out something she could do to get out of going to English class. There was no way she was going in there on her own. Maybe Jefferson would call for her again.

“It’s ok, I’m here!” Emma rushed up, almost crashing into her best friend. Regina held her hands up to stop them both falling to the ground.

“It’s about time!” She couldn’t help but sound gruff, even though she was relieved to see the blond.

Emma just shrugged, grinning at her.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Ok. Come on. Let’s go face the dickhead.” She had her bag over one shoulder and slipped her free arm through Regina’s, trying to make her feel relaxed.

“So what did Gold want?” Regina’s heart was racing and she wasn’t really sure she was all that able to focus, but she had to ask. Emma just glanced at her, gave her a smile, and shrugged her shoulders.

“I’ll tell you later.” She squeezed her arm. “But don’t worry. I’m not in trouble. I don’t think.” She rested her head on Regina’s shoulder for a moment as they walked. Then she gave her a more serious smile. “How do you wanna do this? Do you want me to tell him you’re not coming to class, or do you just want to ignore him or what?”

Regina frowned as she considered her options. She just knew that Emma would do whatever Regina wanted, and that was wonderful. But before she could reply, they were drawing close to the classroom and Regina’s steps slowed down.

Robin was standing by the door.

“What’s he doing?” Regina hissed. “He never waits outside the classroom.”

“We can detour, go to the bathrooms or something?”

Regina shook her head, even though she wanted to run and hide. Instead she straightened her spine, pulled back her shoulders, and made sure she looked as confident as she could.

“Regina, a moment please?”

Emma kept her arm linked with Regina’s despite Robin’s rather obvious dismissal.

“Alone, if you don’t mind.”

Emma glanced at Regina, who gave her a small nod and let her go. Emma glared at the teacher, squeezed Regina’s arm, and then walked into the classroom, ready to glare at the doorway until the teacher let Regina in. If he made her cry he was dead!

Robin stepped back slightly, letting the rest of the students file into the classroom, and then he looked at Regina, wishing he could be alone with her, or take the pained look from her eyes.

“Yes Mr Locksley?” Regina folded her arms, peering down her nose at him even though he was taller than her. How did she make him feel so small?

Robin cringed, he couldn’t help it.

“Regina, I…” he paused as another couple of students walked past, calling out a greeting as they entered the classroom. He nodded at them, trying to make his grimace more of a smile.

“Yes Mr Locksley?” She repeated, digging her nails into her arms to hide her nerves. Robin stared into her eyes and felt sick.

“Look Regina, I fu...fouled up. I know. I’m so sorry. I’d like to talk to you about it, if that’s ok?”

Regina flinched, not sure she was sure where this was going.

“Um?”

“Have lunch with me?”

Even Robin looked surprised at his suggestion.

“Huh?”

Regina was cringing internally, wishing she could be more eloquent.

“I don’t teach period 5, what class do you have?”

Regina, usually so clear on what her timetable was like, had to think for a moment.

“Ahh, Maths, and then Science.”

Robin nodded.

“Jefferson took you out of my class yesterday, I’ll tell him that I need you for something this afternoon. We can go somewhere, out of school, I can sign you out, and we can have lunch and talk about things, with no Roland to interrupt us. What do you say?”

He was starting to look eager, and Regina couldn’t help but feel just a little bit excited. She was very confused, but she was a little bit excited as well.

“Um, sure, ok. That’s fine. I mean, yeah. Ok.” She gave an embarrassed smile. “I promise I will be able to speak at lunch time too.” She blushed and Robin had to force himself not to kiss her.

“That’s fine.” Robin couldn’t help but smile. Then he glanced towards the classroom door. “Oh man, yeah, we should get into class. Ok. Right.” He nodded and then glanced at Regina again. “Meet me here at the beginning of lunch?”

Regina nodded, feeling like she was in a daze. Then she followed the teacher into the classroom and she wasn’t quite certain she wasn’t floating!

 

* * *

 

Emma had been desperate to know what Robin had wanted to speak to Regina about but she said she’d tell her later, and then spent the rest of the lesson just gazing at the teacher, while he gazed at her. It was lucky the class had work they were meant to be doing, because Robin didn’t really seem all that able to do much teaching!

When the bell finally rang for recess, Emma practically dragged her best friend out of the classroom and up to the quiet little corner of the world that was their private spot.

“So? Tell me! What the hell is going on?”

Regina just sat there, the same silly half smile on her face that had been a permanent fixture all lesson.

“He’s taking me to lunch. We’re going to talk.”

Emma’s eyes bulged.

“You’ve got a date?” She squealed, and Regina nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I think I do!” The grin on her face spread, and then she jumped up, squealing. Soon the pair of them were hugging and jumping and shrieking.

It took them a while to calm down, but eventually they seemed to remember they were 17 and not 4 and both tried to smooth out their clothes and their faces, sitting down on the table and trying to look more mature. They still broke into giggles, however, and it wasn’t until Emma had a cigarette between her lips that she was able to stop smirking.

Regina pulled out her bottle of water and took a deep gulp. Then her eyes flew open.

“Ohmigod! I totally forgot! What did Gold want?”

Emma almost choked.

“Oh fuck, you will never believe it!”

“Does he want to fuck you?” Regina’s tone made it obvious she didn’t think that was likely. Emma poked out her tongue.

“Almost!” She admitted, and then took a drag on her cigarette. “He wants me to have sex with his wife!”

“No fucking way!”

Emma nodded, and proceeded to explain what had happened in the principal’s office earlier that day.

“Hang on,” Regina was frowning when she heard the entire conversation. “How long did you say he and Miss French have been married?”

“Fifteen years.”

“No way!” Regina shook her head. “No, that can’t be right. She only had her 30th birthday last year. That means what? He married her when she was 16?”

“Are you sure it was her 30th?” Emma asked and Regina nodded.

“Trust me, I’m sure. I was working at Dopey’s Gifts and I had to blow up all the “happy 30th” balloons for her party.” She shuddered. Regina HATED balloons, and she’d lasted about two weeks at that job before she quit. Her mother hadn’t even had time to find out she was working!

“Oh man!” Emma was stunned, and more than a little excited by that idea. “I wonder what the story is.”

“Your mission,” Regina grinned, having forced memories of balloons from her mind, “should you choose to accept it, is to find out the truth about the Gold marriage!”

Emma dipped her head in a bow.

“Mission accepted!” She replied. Then she started to chew on her bottom lip. “I wonder how it’s going to play out though. I mean, do I wait until Gold tells me to go shag his wife or do I go try and seduce Miss French in the library? And does she even know what he’s planning? I wish I’d been able to ask more questions!”

“Meh!” Regina shrugged. “It’s not like you’d follow the plan anyway if you had one, so play it by ear. I’m sure you’ll dazzle them!”

“Aww Reggie, you say the sweetest things!”

Regina just raised an eyebrow, not sure if she’d really paid a compliment or not, and then the bell rang and it was time for them to head back into class.

“I could always ask him for you if you want, I have a double Legal studies now.”

“Oh God no!” Emma looked terrified. “No you can’t say anything! Promise me!”

Regina burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry about it Swannie, my lips are sealed!”

Emma peered at her best friend, wondering if she was telling the truth, but decided she was.

“Good.” They approached their lockers and grabbed their books. “Ok, so, text me if you need me, and have fun if I don’t see you before you go.” She hugged Regina tight and the pair of them had another tiny squeal together before they headed off to class.

God Emma hoped things worked out for Regina, she deserved to be happy!

 

* * *

 

“I’m not seeing any blue or green Miss Swan,” Killian murmured to Emma as she walked into her music lesson. Emma glanced down at her outfit. Dark blue denim mini skirt, black top, red cowl, black docs. Then she gave the teacher a smile.

“Trust me,” she whispered back. “I’m wearing your favourite colour.” Then she moved past him, swaying her hips as she headed over to her seat.

Killian really wanted to hold her back, find out what she meant, but there were too many students around and he couldn’t do it. So he gritted his teeth and tried to smile. He lead the students to the pit in the centre of the room to start the lesson, and it wasn’t until he glanced up at where Emma was sitting with her legs further apart than usual that he realised what she was saying.

Ahh, so THERE was the lovely sea green colour she’d promised. Emma noticed him noticing her, she gave him a smirk, and then she closed her legs, chuckling softly at his pout.

“Show me later?” He murmured as he moved around the room speaking to students about their upcoming performance.

“Of course!” Emma promised, and then proceeded to focus on her singing.

She didn’t often wear lacy underwear, it could be uncomfortable (although she had dreams of being able to afford the really nice expensive stuff that was meant to be delicious to wear) but it was worth putting up with a bit of scratching for the look on Killian’s face when he would see her later.

At least he’d better make it worth her while!

 

* * *

 

Regina walked into her Legal studies classroom and passed, as she always did, by Mr Gold’s desk, to take her seat near the front. Gold glanced up at her, took one look at the blank expression on her face, and closed his eyes.

“She told you.”

Regina blinked in surprise and then shrugged, trying to school her face to blankness.

“Of course. Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.”

“I should hope so Ms Mills. I would hate your life to become… difficult.”

Regina flinched, her face paled, and then she nodded.

“Not a word.” She promised.

She really could not understand what Emma saw in that man. Ok the accent was sexy, but the man was a creep at times, and a nasty bastard!

But if Emma wanted him then Regina was not going to mess it up!

 

 


	68. Lunch dates Part 1

“Regina, thanks for meeting me.”

Robin looks relieved when he saw the brunette walking towards him. Regina wasn’t sure quite how to take his enthusiasm, but she couldn't help but smile shyly.

“It’s ok. Thanks for, well, agreeing to talk.”

Robin put his hand at her back to guide her towards the front office.

“I’m sorry it’s taken this long.” he replied, and then, seeming to realise what he was doing, pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned. Regina, who was just about to relax into the feeling of his fingers against her spine, couldn’t help but pout slightly when he let her go. But it was fair enough. No matter what she might hope for, he probably wasn’t going to tell her he’d changed his mind and he wanted to be with her. Even if he did want that, he could hardly be holding her as they left school!

“Hi Anna,” Robin nodded to the school secretary. “I’m just borrowing Regina Mills for a bit, she’s my son’s baby sitter and she’s offered to help me pick up some things for his birthday.”

“Aww, is it Roly poly’s birthday?” Anna grinned as Regina managed to hide her surprise and signed her name in the registry to say she was leaving school property. “I’ll have to find him a present! Does he still like toys?”

“I think he’ll always like toys Anna,” Robin smiled and then, before the chatty woman could really get going, he nodded to her. “Ok, well we’ll be back before period 6. Have a good afternoon. I’ve got my phone if anything urgent comes up.” Then he was walking Regina out of the school and Regina tried not to chuckle at the speed of his steps.

“You really that hungry or do you just want to get out of a chat about presents?” she teased him, her voice soft so as not to be overheard. Robin gave a small smile.

“No comment!” he pushed open the school doors and stepped back to let Regina pass through, before heading over to his car and again opening the door for her. Regina had a smile on her face that didn’t want to fade, and as she climbed into his jeep she was sure the butterflies in her stomach had taken up tap dancing in steel cap boots.

Robin climbed into his seat and did up his seat belt. Then he started the car, pulled out of the car park, and was on the road before he glanced at his passenger.

“So what do you want for lunch?” He asked at last, and Regina shrugged.

“I have no idea. I’d be happy enough with a hamburger.”

Robin glanced over at her again, considering his next words. He wasn’t quite sure what he had in mind or if the ideas that were forming were even all that sensible, but it was becoming more and more difficult to care.

“How about we get some drive through and eat it back at my place. Just, we can chat in private there, and we don’t have to worry about anybody spotting you out and about with a teacher.”

Regina gave him a gentle smile, wishing she could squeeze his hand, or show him that it was ok, but she figured he’d probably freak.

“That sounds perfect.” She replied and Robin smiled at her.

Ten minutes later they had their food and were heading back to Robin’s house. The closer they came the more nervous Regina felt.

She knew what she wanted to happen, and she knew what she expected to happen, and she was terrified that she would end up in a sobbing mess when he fed her and then broke her heart again. She didn’t want to have to walk back to school, crying, but no matter what she might wish, she couldn’t really see this going any other way.

There was no way on earth things would go the way she wanted. She would have to be stupid to think they would work out.

But man she really wanted them to go well.

So the chances of him saying he wanted to be with her were so slim as to be non-existent, but maybe he might take back the whole ‘no babysitting Roland’ rule. That could be a positive outcome. Probably the best possible outcome she could hope for.

She was starting to think that the hamburger she was carrying was going to end up going to waste. She didn’t know if she’d be able to stomach it.

Fuck she was nervous!

“Ok, so here we are.” Robin cringed as he listened to himself, knowing just how bloody stupid he sounded.

“Yup, here we are.” Regina knew she should be getting out of the car but Robin wasn’t moving, and it was his house, so maybe sitting still was the best option.

Robin stayed where he was for a moment longer, and then gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Right, let’s go. Don’t want our food to get cold.” Then he forced himself out of the car and walked around to Regina’s door. Regina opened her door and almost fell on top of him.

“Oh hey!”

“I was going to open your door for you.” He explained, and Regina couldn’t help but coo a little, even though a part of her wanted to scream that it wasn’t fair that he be a gentleman and lovely and sweet when she was pretty sure he was about to break her heart.

“You can open the front door for me, how’s that sound?”

God she was an idiot! How the hell was she meant to convince him of anything if she kept saying stupid things. But Robin’s face lit up like that was the best idea in the world, and he practically bounded up the path to do just that.

Somehow they managed to make it inside and sit at the kitchen table. They even managed a bit of light conversation about who picked the better meal deal, before the food was finally consumed and the drinks were just droplets in the cups.

“So…” Regina hated to be the one to bring it up, but maybe there was no choice.

“So…” Robin repeated, and then stood up. “Do you want a coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?”

“Vodka?” Regina was only half joking. Robin gave a slightly bitter laugh.

“Trust me, if I didn’t have year 8 last period I would so be breaking open the liquor cabinet!”

Regina gave him a tight smile, and then she stood up.

“A cup of coffee would be fantastic.” she said, trying to keep her tone soft and encouraging. Robin just gazed at her for a bit, smiling, before remembering himself and heading over to the kettle.

“Coffee it is. Strong, black, two sugars, right?”

Regina’s eyes opened wide.

“You remember how I have my coffee?” She stared at him, and Robin gave an embarrassed little smile, nodding, before he started to fuss about with the cups.

He had to wait for the kettle to boil and he gripped the bench when the cups were ready, trying to gather his strength.

“Robin?” Regina’s voice was timid. She really didn’t know what was happening here, but she really really hoped he wasn’t going to hurt her again.

Finally Robin turned around and crossed over to where Regina stood. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body, crushing his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply. Regina gasped in surprise and Robin immediately slipped his tongue between her lips, his hand sliding down to cup her behind, his other arm around her back.

Regina wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but she didn’t take long to react. She slipped her fingers through his hair, holding his head close as she returned his kiss, her body as close to his as she could manage. She tilted her head and their mouths were even closer, she couldn’t help the little moan that broke through the kiss.

They just kept kissing, their hands roaming over each other’s body, soft murmurs of delight escaping their lips, and even the desperate need for breath didn't’ seem to be enough to break them apart. Finally though they had to take in air, and Robin eased back, his forehead resting against Regina’s.

“So I kind of didn’t mean to lead with that,” he admitted and Regina stared at him, too stunned to say much.

“What were you planning on leading with?” She managed to ask him.

“Um,” Robin gave a sheepish smile. “I’m not sure really, but I thought I might be able to speak to you like an adult, not a sex-starved teenager.”

Regina couldn’t help the little moan that escaped when she heard him refer to himself as sex-starved. She pressed her hips just a little bit closer to his and Robin groaned, his eyes closing for a moment.

“God Regina,” he forced his eyes open. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Regina blushed and gave him a shy smile.

“You’re pretty damned handsome yourself.”

Robin snorted and kissed her softly.

“I’m glad you think so.” He replied. Then the kettle started to whistle and he jumped in shock. “Oh, yeah, coffee.” He kissed her again quickly before reluctantly letting her go so he could prepare their drinks. “Coffee coffee coffee.” He filled the mugs, added milk to his own, stirred Regina’s, and then carried them both over to the lounge, motioning for Regina to join him.

She sat beside him and he just smiled at her. She couldn’t help but return his smile.

“What are we going to do Regina?” He finally asked her, and Regina sipped her coffee, watching him over the top of her cup.

“I don’t know?” she really wished she knew the answer he was looking for but she wasn’t sure he knew himself. “What are our options?”

“We could take Roland and run away together,” Robin didn’t even sound like he was joking. “But I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

Regina, who had instantly decided she rather LIKED that idea, couldn’t help but slump a little when he said no. Robin, sensitive to her moods now more than ever, reached out a hand and put it on her leg.

“Only because you deserve to be with your friends and family and it’s not fair of me to expect you to drop everything just because I can’t get you out of my mind.”

“What if I wanted to go with you?” Regina asked him, wishing she could be more confident at that moment. She hated feeling timid but the potential for pain was so great!

Robin just sat there for a bit, his hand still on her leg. Then he set his cup down and reached over to move Regina back into his arms.

“I think this is a conversation that I need to have to your back,” he explained as he lifted one leg up onto the sofa and pulled Regina back against his chest. Regina wanted to be able to look up at him, but she had to admit that she felt so secure where she was, with Robin’s strong arms wrapped around her and his breath against the side of her face.

“Ok.” She rested against him, her legs up on the sofa as well, and they sat there for a few moments, just drawing strength from one another.

Finally, though, Robin began to speak.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you Regina, and it terrifies me.”

Regina tried hard not to jump, but she couldn’t stay still. She twisted to look at him, but he made her stay where she was.

“Please, let me finish, and then you can speak if you want. Ok?” He felt her nod eventually and then he continued. “I’ve been lucky. I have had a life. I’ve travelled, and I’ve studied, and I’ve been married and I have a child. I’ve experienced some wonderful things and some terrible things and if I was to die tomorrow, not that I want to, I could safely say that I have lived my life. Can you say the same thing?”

Regina frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Robin pressed a kiss to her temple. “You are a beautiful, intelligent, sexy, loving woman, and I am so crazy about you it’s ridiculous. I want to be with you all the time, I can’t get you out of my mind, and it’s getting to a stage that if I don’t do something I’ll go mad. But what can I do? Ignoring the whole ‘breaking the law’ thing if we were to be together, it’s selfish of me to think that I can just pull you into my life and not expect you to suffer.”

“How could I suffer?” Regina wasn’t at all sure what the problem was with them being together. Who cared about the damn stupid law?

“Regina, you’re a mature woman, and I hate to suggest that you’re anything but that, but the fact is, you have so much of your life ahead of you. I want to be with you, I want you in my life, but that doesn’t just mean being my girlfriend. It’s not prom dates and holding hands between classes and sneaking out the window so your parents don’t find out. My life revolves around my son, and doing what is best for him.”

“Are you saying I wouldn’t be good for Roland?” Now Regina was getting pissy, and Robin realised he’d put his foot in it.

“No!” He tried to ease her back against his chest. She kept twisting around every time she said something. “No that’s not it. In fact, the way you are with Roland is one of the reasons I love you so much. But you’re 17 years old and you don’t deserve to have to be a stepmother already. It’s not fair. You have a life ahead of you and I’d hate to cut it short.”

“You make it sound like being with you would kill me.” Regina was not going to cry. She wasn’t. She absolutely refused.

“Not kill you,” Robin admitted. “But what are your plans Regina? Do you have dreams for the future?”

“Of course I do.” She told him, and he gave her a sad smile.

“And do any of those plans involve being a stepmother? Or did you want to go to school? Get a career? Travel the world?”

Regina frowned.

“I can do all of those things and still be with you and Roland.” She insisted, and Robin really wanted to believe her, but he knew that it wasn’t that simple.

“Regina, you deserve to be happy and even though I would love it if you could be happy with me, I think we both know that it’s probably not going to happen. I’m doing you a favour.”

Regina pulled away and stood up.

“Robin Locksley you are a coward!”

“Excuse me?” Robin’s eyebrows almost shot off the top of his head. Regina was glaring at him, her arms folded again, her nails digging into her flesh.

“Did it ever occur to you that what I want and what you want might actually be the same thing? Yes I want to study, have a career, travel, but are you suggesting that if I was to be with you I wouldn’t be able to do all those things? I know that it would be difficult, but I wouldn’t be the only mother on the planet to go to university! And you’re from a different country, so we can always travel back there, and take a side trip or whatever. I love you Robin, I really do. And sure there are things I’d like to do on my own, but seriously, if I had to choose between a fortnight in Florida with Emma or a life with you and Roland well I’m sorry but Emma’s going to go to Florida on her own!” She threw herself at Robin, kneeling between his legs. “I want to be with you Robin, more than anything. If you want to be with me too then why can’t we be together?”

Robin had tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He wasn't sure if his heart was breaking or bursting with love.

“But it’s not fair to you to expect you to give so much up.” He tried to say, and Regina grunted and stood up again.

“What’s not fair is kissing me to within an inch of my life, snuggling up with me like we’re fucking married, and then telling me that I’m too young and you can’t be with me!”

Robin hung his head in shame.

“I know,” he admitted. “And trust me, that wasn’t my intention.” He stood up and approached her. “But Regina I can’t get you out of my bloody mind!” He wrapped his arms around her, even though he knew it was a mistake, and Regina took a moment before she relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him.

She gazed up at him, and a plan started to formulate in her mind.

“Do you really love me?” She asked him, her heart in her mouth it felt.

“I really do,” He smiled sadly at her.

“Will you wait for me then?” She asked him. “I’ll finish school, go have an adventure or two, and then come back to you, will you wait for me?”

“Regina you don’t have to make promises to me.”

“Fine,” Regina grumbled. “Well what about if we set a time limit? If I say that I’ll stay away, stop trying to flirt with you and I promise to behave around you, do you promise we can revisit this conversation when I’ve graduated?”

“You still need to go to uni,” Robin pointed out.

“So we’ll talk about it when I graduate, and see where things stand, and maybe we’ll agree to talk about it again in a couple of years. But do you promise you’ll wait for me? Not give up on me but wait and see if I want to be with you when it’s not going to get you arrested?”

Robin wasn’t quite sure if this was a wise idea, but he found himself nodding.

“Only if you promise me that if you realise you don’t actually love me, or if you stop loving me or whatever, you tell me, ok?”

Regina scoffed at the thought of not being in love with Robin Locksley, but a quick glare from him made her nod her head.

“I promise I’ll tell you.” She swore to him, and he smiled at her. Then he raised an eyebrow, wondering why she had such a cheeky smirk on her face.

“What is it?”

“Well,” she leaned back and started to drag a nail up and down his chest. “I was just thinking… you’re going to be waiting a while, and so am I. Maybe we should find out just what we’re waiting for?”

Robin was confused.

“What are you suggesting?”

Regina took a deep breath, stretched up onto her toes, and whispered into his ear.

“Make love to me Robin. Right now. Make love to me, and give me something to hold on to at night while I wait for you to realise that you are all I want and all I ever will want.”

Robin groaned, he couldn’t help it, even as he pulled Regina’s body close to his.

“We have to be back in time for last lesson.” He told her, his lips barely leaving her skin as he spoke.

“We have an hour.” Regina couldn’t help but smirk, knowing she had won. “Make it worthwhile.”

Robin leaned back, looked into Regina’s eyes, and clearly saw whatever it was he was searching for because he nodded, kissed her, and then swept her up into his arms.

“I’m sure this is a mistake, and I’m going to end up hurting you, but I can’t get you out of my mind Regina Mills,” he started walking towards his bedroom, carrying Regina close to him. “And so help me, if this makes you hate me I’m sorry, but I am not a strong man. What was it Oscar Wilde said? I can resist everything except temptation. You, my darling, beautiful woman, are the most tempting creature on the face of the planet and even if this hour is all I ever have I am going to spend it worshipping you!” They reached his room and he lay her gently down on the bed, bending over to kiss her. “I love you so much Regina, and if you honestly want to let me, I will endeavour to show you just how much.”

Regina hadn’t actually expected Robin to agree to her suggestion. Oh of course she WANTED him to, but she hadn’t thought he really would. So as he carried her she had to fight the urge to squeal. As she listened to his words she felt like she was going to melt. And when he set her on the bed it took all her strength to not pull him to her.

“Show me.” She whispered, and then reached out for him, wanting nothing more than to feel him against her.

This was it! It was actually going to happen! And once it did there was no way he would be able to stay away from her. She just knew she could convince him to keep her in his life.

Maybe not the way she wanted, but she would have him, and she would be his, and she didn't care if it took five days or fifty years (although she really hoped it WASN’T fifty years!). She was going to be with Robin Locksley. She was going to be Roland’s mummy, and she was going to be happy, Goddammit!

 


	69. Lunch Date Part 2

Regina lay back on Robin’s bed and looked up at the man leaning over her. She felt like she had forgotten how to breath. All she could do was stare at him. He really was perfect.

“Are you sure you want to do this Regina?” He asked her as he sat on the mattress at her hip. He had his hand resting on her other hip, brushing his thumb against the bone he could feel even through her jeans.

Regina nodded.

“Do you want to do this? Really?” She searched his eyes for the truth as she waited for his response. Robin drew a breath and then he smiled, nodding.

“I do.” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss softly to her lips. “And I know that we could get into a lot of trouble but I don’t think I could stop myself right now unless you told me to.”

Regina couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face. She reached up her fingers to brush against his cheek.

“I am so in love with you.” She whispered, and Robin kissed her again. He looked thrilled at her words, and she felt like she’d given him the best present ever.

She had a sudden image in her head of their future, when they were together for real, and she could tell him she was carrying his child. She’d never really wanted children, but then she fell in love with Roland. Now all she could think of was being pregnant with Robin’s baby, and the idea made her heart swell.

She was too young, she knew that. But it didn’t change the fact she wanted a life with this man, and she knew that when they were finally married (because there was no way he was going to be able to avoid marrying her!) he would cherish their child as well.

But she was getting ahead of herself, and she needed to draw back for a bit. Focus on the here and now.

Robin kissed her again, and then started to pepper her skin with kisses, tracing a path along her jaw and down her neck. His hands were at her sides, and she could feel the smile on his lips. Gradually he pulled back though and stood up. Regina couldn’t help but pout at the loss of him.

Robin moved to the end of the bed and started to undo her shoes.

“You are spectacular,” he told her as he dropped her shoes to the ground and pulled her socks slowly off her feet. “You are beautiful, stunning, perfection.” He lifted her left foot up and pressed a kiss to the top of her toes. She giggled, partly from surprise and partly from the feeling of his whiskers tickling her foot. Robin just grinned at her and then lowered her foot and lifted her other leg, to kiss her right foot. Then he pulled off his own boots, dropped his vest on the ground, and moved to kneel over her again.

“I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve dreamed of you here in my bed,” His hands were at the fly of her jeans, undoing the button and zip. “The amount of fantasies I’ve had about you Regina, I could fill a library with all the ideas I’ve had.”

Regina wanted to say something, anything, but all she could do was lift her hips so he could ease her jeans down her legs and let them fall to the floor. Robin took a moment to look at her lying there, in her t-shirt and black lace knickers.

“You haunt me Regina,” He started to kiss his way up her body, his lips against her calves and then up to her knees. “You’ve cast a spell on me and there’s no way I can ever get you out of my mind.” Regina’s breathing was getting faster, and she wiggled her fingers to try and touch any part of him. She managed to brush her fingertips against his shoulders and he just looked up at her, smirking.

“Tell me more?” she managed to whisper, and he nodded his kisses now against her inner thigh.

“I dream of you every night,” He was saying, in between sucking her soft flesh into his mouth so he could leave bruises to show where he had been. Regina felt her insides twist in anticipation. His head was so damned close to where she wanted it to be, and she was going to die.

His lips blazed a trail to her hips and then he lifted his head and gazed at her, his eyes dark and his face flushed.

Regina stared at him, unable to pull her eyes away, even if she’d wanted to, which she never ever did. He seemed to be waiting for something, and she worried that he might be about to ask again if she was sure. She could feel every spot on her leg where he had kissed her, each place burned with bliss, and she was not going to give him a chance to back out. Not now. Not if this was their only chance together until she finished school (and she was seriously considering enrolling in extra subjects so she could graduate sooner!). She sat up slightly, her hands at the hem of her shirt, and she pulled it up over her head, her eyes still locked to his.

The gasp he gave when he saw her there in just her bra and knickers made her flush with pride. She’d never seen anybody look at her with such longing and, even more, love. Her breath caught again and then he swooped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as he kissed her over and over and over.

The feel of his body over hers was spectacular. This was what she wanted, more than anything. This was home!

Robin started kissing his way down her body again, wishing he could leave marks on her neck but knowing that would cause too many problems. Anybody that knew that she had gone off with him would want to know why he was returning her covered in love bites.

She was going to be thoroughly fucked though, and he wasn’t even a little bit sorry about that!

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured as he slid his way down her body, pausing at her breast. “You light up a room with your smile.” He eased the cup of her bra down, and rubbed his thumb over her nipple, smiling as he felt it harden. “I remember the first time I saw you smile, it was about week three of first term.” He was looking at her breast now, watching as the skin pebbled at his touch. “I’d thought you were pretty, of course, but told myself that I couldn’t touch you. I’d never thought of a student that way.” He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss against the soft flesh of her breast before he continued speaking. “But then we were having a lesson on Shakespeare and I told some joke, I don’t even remember what it was, and you smiled at me and I lost my train of thought. I was speechless.” he kept kissing her breast as he spoke, gentle kisses as he flicked his tongue against her nipple. “I had never seen anything as beautiful as your smile.” He lifted his head to look at Regina and she gifted him with another smile, and her eyes sparkling from unshed tears. Robin smiled back at her and then leaned up to kiss her. “I really do love you Regina. So very very much!”

Regina nodded her head as she pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around his still clothed torso.

“I’m starting to believe you!” She promised him. Then she kissed him again and curled her body as close to his as she could.

“Ugh!” Robin groaned after a while and Regina lifted her head, peering at him. “I want to stay like this forever, with you wrapped up in my arms…”

“But we’ll have to go back to school soon.” Regina replied, her shoulders slumping. She glanced over at the clock by his bed. “We have forty minutes?” She gave him a hopeful smile. Robin frowned.

“That’s not long enough for me to do everything to you that I want to do.”

“Well,” Regina reached up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. “You can’t show me ALL your tricks all at once,” she teased. “After all, you’re meant to be making me want to come back for more!”

Robin laughed at that and nodded.

“Right, I see how this works.” He started to suck on her neck as he ran his hand down her side. “Satisfy you but don't completely satisfy you! Is that it?”

“Oh no,” Regina pushed the shirt back and dragged her nails down his chest. “Satisfy me so much that I want you more and more and more!”

Robin looked up at her again.

“So no pressure then?” He deadpanned and Regina beamed at him.

“None whatsoever!”

Robin chuckled, and then suddenly he leapt up.

“Right then, I promised to worship you and that’s what I’m going to do!” And he pushed his shirt off, dropping it to the floor as he undid his belt and stepped out of his trousers. Clad only in his black cotton boxers, he moved to the end of the bed, knelt down, and grabbed Regina’s ankles, pulling her down so her legs were over the end of the mattress. Regina squealed in surprise, a squeal that was quickly replaced  with a moan when Robin pushed her knickers aside and started to kiss along her wet folds.

He rubbed his thumb against her clit and then started to suck the little nub into his mouth. The feeling of her underwear pushed to the side, while Robin’s finger gradually pushed into her, made Regina gasp and pant. She felt so wet, so turned on, and she couldn’t believe just how amazing this felt. When he lifted his head she actually whimpered at the loss. Robin had to bite his cheek to stop himself laughing at the look of utter indignation on her face.

“Need more room!” He explained, and quickly pulled down her knickers, dropping them somewhere behind him before kneeling back between her thighs, lifting her legs over his shoulders and pressing his face into her cunt.

Regina lay there, trying to focus, trying to keep hold of her sanity, but it just felt too damned good. She gripped the sheets, sure she was going to dig her nails through them as she tightened her thighs around his head, holding him in place. Robin’s tongue thrust into her, lapping at her and drinking her, sucking her flesh into his mouth and flicking her with the tip of his tongue. Regina couldn’t stop bucking her hips, and when he slid his finger back inside her, curling it so it was just in that right spot that made everything feel so incredible, Regina couldn’t hold back her cries. She grabbed onto his head, her fingers lacing through his curls as she bucked her hips up against him. It felt like he had been there for hours, and it felt like he’d only just started, The sensations building up inside her felt white hot. Her blood was burning and she was going to die. She was sure she was going to die!

Robin paused for just a moment, lifting his head so he could look at Regina, and when she looked at him, he smirked at her. His face was glistening with her juices and his eyes were wild. She opened her mouth to ask him why he’d paused, but then he was back at it, sucking hard on her clit and even nibbling gently at her with his teeth as two fingers thrust deep inside her. He kept his gaze locked to hers the entire time and Regina just lost it! She was screaming with the sensations, swearing and crying out his name, gasping and panting and crying. She was dying! She was sure she was dying. Nothing could ever really feel as good as what she was feeling at that moment.

Robin stayed where he was, licking and licking and licking, gently thrusting his fingers in and out, as he let her ride the waves of her orgasm, almost cumming at the feeling of her muscles clenching around his fingers. Only when she had finally calmed down a little and her thighs fell open did he pull his hand away, sucking her juices up as he grinned at her.

“In me! Now!” Regina’s voice was husky and she could barely breath, but she needed to feel him inside her.

“Are you sure?” Robin teased as he pushed down his boxers. Regina glared at him.

“NOW!” She roared and Robin couldn’t help but laugh. Then he reached over to his bed side table, grabbed a condom, and quickly slipped it over his cock. Regina’s eyes bulged when she saw him. Not only was he such a wonderful size and thickness but he was just so damned pretty.

Robin moved to kneel on the bed and eased Regina back so she was resting against the pillows again. Bending her legs, he moved in between her, his hand wrapped around his dick. He paused for a moment, pressed up against her, and he just savoured the sight in front of him. She still had her bra on, pushed down so it was forcing up her breasts, and her face was flushed from the orgasm he had given her.

“I wish I had a camera!” He admitted, and Regina shivered a little.

“You into that sort of thing?” She asked as she tried to press herself closer to him. Robin blushed slightly.

“I must admit that I’ve been known to gaze at photos in the past. None have ever been as beautiful as the sight before me right now though!”

“Awww,” Regina cooed. “You’re so sweet.” She wrapped her legs around his waist. “Now hurry up and fuck me Locksley! I need you!”

Robin couldn’t help but laugh at her demand.

“Yes your majesty!” He purred, and pressed into her, his eyes closing as he felt himself slowly push through her muscles. “Oh God you feel amazing Regina!”

Regina nodded, gasping, unable to actually form words. She dropped her legs down so her feet were pressed into the mattress and Robin started to thrust into her, his hands gripping her thighs so he could pull her onto him as he pushed.

They started slowly, but soon they needed to move faster. Regina was gasping for more, one hand at her breast as she played with her nipple, her nails dragging against her skin. The other hand she slipped down and rubbed against her clit, savouring the dual sensation as Robin filled her so completely.

“I need to kiss you.” Robin admitted, and let go of her legs, leaning forward so his body pressed hers into the mattress.

“I love you.” Regina murmured as she wrapped her legs around his waist again, her arms holding him close.

“I love you.” Robin replied, kissing her deeply, his tongue mimicking the motion of his cock. Regina tilted her hips against him, the feeling of his pubic hair brushing against her bare mound almost enough to drive her out of her mind.

They had their heads so close to one another, and they were sharing breath as they moved slowly. Regina clenched the muscles deep inside her, causing Robin to moan in her ear before biting on her earlobe.

“That feels incredible. Do that again!”

Regina couldn’t help but smirk as she did as she was told. Robin kissed her again, and then pulled back.

“Roll over.” he pulled out, trying not to whimper at the cold. Regina pouted, hating him being away from her, but she did as he asked, getting on her hands and knees before dropping her shoulders to the mattress. Robin knelt behind her and guided himself back into her. She was so wet, and it was all so slippery, but soon enough he was back inside her welcome heat. It was so hot he was melting, and he wished he could crawl inside her completely. Instead he gripped her hips again and this time he set a faster pace as he drove into her, his balls slapping against her arse as he fucked her.

Regina started to bite on her arm to stop from screaming, but Robin wanted to hear her and soon she was yelling again, grunting with pleasure, almost crying from just how damn fucking good it felt. Robin leaned forward so he was wrapped around her, and his hand slipped around to rub her clit. Regina reached down to join her fingers to his, and she bucked up against him.

“God Regina, I’m so close.”

“Bite me,” Regina panted. “Bite my neck.”

Robin did as he was told, his teeth working at the flesh, and Regina almost cried. It felt too good to be real again, and she rubbed furiously at her little nub, wishing she could pull Robin in deeper, even though she wasn’t sure how any more of him could fit into her! And then he flicked his tongue against the bruise he had made and the sensation sent her over the edge. She was screaming again, telling him how much she loved him and how fantastic he felt, and then he was stiffening inside her and driving hard, unable to hold back any longer.

“Fucking. Love. You. Regina. Mills.” Every word was punctuated with another hard thrust before he collapsed on her back, completely spent, and whispered in her ear “Regina Locksley.” Then, before she could respond, he slipped out of her, rolled her over, and gathered her into his arms, kissing her softly and holding her close.

Regina’s eyes were filled with unshed tears and she was pretty sure she’d never stop smiling.She rested her head against his chest, holding him close, and she never ever wanted to leave his arms again.

 

 


	70. A Musical Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay. I'll try and get a few chapters posted again today. Thanks for sticking with this story.

“Emma do you mind helping me put the guitars away please?”

Emma glanced up at her music teacher and let her shoulders slump.

“Aww Mr Jones!” She whined, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

“Emma!” Killian took a moment to realise she was just pretending before he made his voice sound stern. “You wasted enough of my time in class today, I think it’s only fair I waste some of yours. Now put the guitars away!”

The other students snickered as they headed out of the classroom, Emma dragging her feet as she gathered up the various instruments spread around the room. Killian watched her for a moment, his eyes narrowed.

“Emma? You don’t really mind do you?” He couldn’t help but sound insecure. Emma stared at him and rolled his eyes.

“Of course I don’t mind you idiot!” She teased. “Now hurry up and close the door. I want to show you the green stuff I’m wearing!” Killian gave a low growl and then quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Emma snickered at his enthusiasm and pulled the cowl she was wearing over her head. Killian strode over to her, and there was just the hint of predator to the way he moved. Emma sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she lifted the hem of her t-shirt up and eased it over her head. When she finally dropped it to the ground he was right in front of her and his eyes were dark.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He murmured, his hands on her hips.

“And wearing your favourite colour!” Emma smiled up at him, trying not to hyperventilate at the fact she was standing there in the music classroom in just her underwear and a skirt.

“Yes you are!” Killian’s voice was low and he slide his hands up her sides, brushing his thumbs against her breasts. Emma looked up at him through her lashes, and tilted her body a little closer to his. Killian’s gaze almost felt like a physical thing, the way he looked her up and down. It took all her strength to step back out of his reach.

“There’s more.” She whispered, unable to make her voice any louder. Killian raised an eyebrow in anticipation and Emma smiled as she undid her skirt and let it slide down over her hips. Stepping out of it and her shoes she stood there in front of him and waited.

“You are a vision.” Killian’s voice was ragged, and he gripped her by her hips, pulling her close to him. He was still fully dressed, and there was something that Emma just loved about that. It felt just that little bit more wicked.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his thigh between her legs as he started to kiss her. Emma had to cling to him, the kisses so intense she could barely breath. She started to rock against his leg, one hand in his hair and the other on his arse, pressing him close to her.

He started kissing down her neck and Emma tilted her head back,her eyes closed so she could focus on the feelings his lips were causing. He started to worry his teeth against her flesh, darkening the marks he had left the night before, and his hand was running down her side.

“You are a goddess,” he murmured, “a princess, a queen!” Emma couldn’t help but smile, she was certainly feeling adored, that was for sure!

Then he stepped back and looked at her, his eyes dark.

“How reckless are you feeling?” He asked her, and Emma chewed on her bottom lip.

“I’ll do anything you want.” She promised, and he grinned. Then he turned her around and led her over to the window.

The music classroom was upstairs, and while it was theoretically possible to see in, it was unlikely that anybody would look up. Still, there was a risk. Killian pressed Emma against the window and stood behind her. He started to kiss her neck, and slid his hand around her body, sliding it into her knickers.

“What do you think of the idea that somebody could see us?” he murmured between kisses, his finger dragging through her folds and spreading her moisture around. “Does it turn you on to know that people could see us up here?”

Emma moaned and nodded, her hands bracing herself against the window as she pressed her body back. she could feel him hard behind her.

“Just think,” Killian’s voice was dark and sinful. “All those boys and girls down there, so many of them that want to be with you, and have you naked for them, and I’m the one that gets to touch you.”

“You’re the only one I want.” Emma blurted out, rocking her hips against his fingers and moaning when he slipped one digit inside her.

“Good girl,” Killian rewarded her with a nip to her ear lobe. “And how much do you want me Emma?”

Emma keened as she tried to force his finger deep inside her.

“So much. Always. All the time.” She panted, and he slipped another finger inside her before he switched his mouth to the other side of her neck.

“I want you too Swan,” Emma was sure that his voice would make her melt. “But do you want me enough?”

Emma was already feeling close to an orgasm when she heard his question and it was difficult to force herself to turn her head and look at him.

“What do you mean? Of course!”

Killian’s hand stilled, although his fingers were still inside her. He looked into her eyes.

“Are you faithful Emma? Can you be faithful?”

Emma blanched, feeling like all the blood had run from her face.

“Are you?” She asked him, trying to twist it back on him.

Killian paused, and then moved his hand away, stepping back.

“This probably isn’t the right time for this conversation is it?” He mumbled. Emma snorted.

“You think?” She turned around so she was facing him, her hands crossed over her chest. What had felt sexy before felt exposed now. Killian dragged his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry Emma,” He moved towards her, but stopped before he was touching her.

“What are you asking me Killian? What do you want from me?”

“Honestly?” Killian looked at her. “I’m not sure. But I’d like to know what this is between us.”

Emma looked away from him, feeling guilty, before she started to gather up her clothes. She stepped into her skirt as she considered her answer.

“I can’t… it’s complicated.” She finally managed to say, and Killian almost didn’t hear her, too busy pouting at the fact that she was getting dressed again. Finally he looked up.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

Emma chewed on her lip as she picked up her top and used the time it took her to put it on to gather her thoughts.

“So, um, do you like me? Like, I mean, actually like me, not just want to fuck me because I’m young and available and blond and stuff?”

“What? Of course I do! You know that don’t you?” This time Killian put his hands on her hips, not so nervous about touching her any more. If she needed reassurance he’d give it to her, any way he could. He thought that she’d be happy to hear his words, so her cringe was confusing. “What is it?”

Emma drew a deep breath and then let her shoulders slump as she exhaled.

“Ok, so it’s complicated. I said that already right?” She tried to smile, and Killian smiled back, but it wasn’t all that happy an expression for either of them. Her stomach grumbled and Killian blushed.

“Come on,” he headed over to his desk, his fingers lacing through Emma’s so he could hold her hand as he moved. “I’ve got some food in my bag, we’ll sit down, have something to eat, and you can tell me what the problem is. OK?”

Emma gave him a small smile and nodded, walking with him to his desk. He rummaged around, pulled out some sandwiches (it took her a moment to realise that he’d actually brought enough for both of them, and she smiled at the thought he’d planned on spending his lunch time with her), and handed her a can of Coke. She pulled herself up onto his desk and he sat on his chair. They ate in silence for a bit, and then he encouraged her to start speaking.

“OK. So you're going to hate me, I just want to point that out to you ok?”

“No I’m not.” Killian insisted. Emma snorted.

“You really are.” Killian went to object again, but Emma held up her hand. “Let me speak, and then we can figure it out ok?”

Killian frowned, but he nodded. He took her hand in his and waited for her to start.

Emma gulped, wishing that she didn’t have to do this, but she knew she wanted him to know the truth. Or rather, she didn’t want him to know the truth but she felt she owed it to him. She wanted this to start out on the right foot, even though it would probably end as soon as she explained Operation Cobra. Dammit, why had she agreed to explain?

“So, a few weeks ago Regina and I made a sort of bet.”

Killian stiffened as soon as he heard what she had to say and Emma cringed, realising that no matter how bad he thought it was, it was actually worse.

“What sort of a bet?”

“Well, it wasn’t so much a bet as a challenge.” She was grasping at straws here, trying to find a positive way to put things, and knowing she couldn’t really do it. “We both admitted to being attracted to teachers, and so we decided that we were going to try and seduce the teachers we liked, and then we increased that to include pretty much all the teachers and yeah.” The words tumbled out in a rush. Killian just stared at her.

“What exactly are you telling me?”

Emme chewed on her lip for a moment, and then reached into her bag to pull out her wallet. She took out the folded piece of paper with all the teachers’ photos on it and handed it to him.

“The ones with an E are the ones I am meant to seduce, and the ones with an R are the ones Regina’s meant to go for.”

“Who’s N?” Killian stared at the piece of paper, trying not to think about just how many of the photos of his colleagues carried an E.

“Neal.”

Killian’s head shot up.

“Cassidy?”

Emma nodded.

Killian frowned at the piece of paper and then set it down.

“Ok.” He waited for her to go on. “So basically all of this,” he motioned between the two of them “is just a silly pair of teenagers trying to fuck a whole bunch of people?”

“NO!” Emma cried, grabbing Killian’s hand again. “No, it’s not like that.”

“Well what is it like then?” Killian’s voice was cold.

“I like you.” Emma felt tears in her eyes and she really did not want to cry right at that moment. “I really like you. You’re the main reason I wanted to do this.”

“So if you like me why not just worry about me?” Killian asked her. “Why worry about all these others?”

“Because I didn’t think you’d actually want me.” Emma admitted, and Killian snorted. Emma glared at him. “Oh come on! Why the hell should I believe that a man like you would be interested in a girl like me?”

“What do you mean a man like me?” Killian’s eyes narrowed as he tried to work out if she was insulting him.

“Handsome, intelligent, sweet, funny, sexy…”

Right. So not an insult then. His expression softened.

“And what about you Emma? How could I not be interested in you?” Now he actually folded his fingers around her hand, his thumb rubbing against her palm.

“You’re a teacher,” Emma’s voice was quiet now. “I could make you lose your job.” Killian reached up to brush his fingers against her face.

“Let me worry about that.” He smiled at her, but Emma just looked away.

“It’s too late.” She mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

Emma gulped and then lifted her head to look at the teacher.

“Gold knows.” she whispered, and Killian blanched.

“Oh God.”

Emma nodded.

“Yeah, and he’s told me that if I don’t do what he wants, you could lose your job. You and… the others.” She blushed.

“What others?”

Emma sat back.

“Ok, this is the bit where you’re going to hate me.” She reminded him. Then she picked up the piece of paper. “So you know about me and Red right?”

Killian nodded, really not sure he wanted to hear this, but unable to make her stop. He had to know.

“Right,” Emma continued. “So I’ve had sex with her twice. And, um, well, last weekend I kind of spent the weekend with Jefferson.” She was cringing, her shoulders hunched, as she looked up at Killian.

“I thought you said you just kissed him.” Killian whispered. Emma really wished she could lie.

“The bit you saw, that was me kissing him. But last weekend, um, not just kissing.”

“How much more than kissing?” Killian’s voice was getting dark, and Emma squeezed her eyes closed.

“We had a threesome with Regina,” she finally admitted and Killian jumped up in shock.

“You what? That fucking bastard!”

“Killian, wait!” Emma jumped up and went to put her hand on him, stopping before she actually touched him. Killian glared.

“That bastard.” He repeated and Emma tilted her head to look at him.

“Don’t you mean to call me a slut or something?” she asked. Killian’s eyes softened.

“I could never call you that.” He put his hands on her shoulders. Then he frowned again. “But I CAN hate Jefferson, since he knows how I feel about you.”

Emma stumbled back against the desk.

“He what?”

“I told him that I was falling for you.” He admitted. “He even suggested I make a move on you.”

Emma opened and shut her mouth a couple of times, not quite sure what to say in response.

“When did he say this?” She finally managed to ask. Killian considered it.

“A few weeks ago.” he finally replied. “yeah, a few weeks ago.”

Emma’s eyes were wide with shock. She looked away, trying to process everything.

“Holy fucking hell!”

“Yeah,” Killian nodded and sat back down on his seat. Emma stayed standing for a moment, and then he pulled her on to his lap. Holding her close, he wasn’t sure what to say. He just needed to have her in his arms.

Finally he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“So what’s the story with Gold?”

Emma had snuggled down against his shoulder and was feeling safe at last. Then she heard his question and she groaned.

“He wants me to have sex with his wife.”

“Belle?”

Emma lifted her head and nodded.

“Apparently it’s their 15th wedding anniversary and I’m meant to be some sort of present.”

“Fifteenth?” Killian stared. “But she’s only 31!”

“That’s what I thought!” Emma sat up. “Which means they totally got married when she was 16. Either that or she’s lying about her age, but she barely looks 31 so I’m not sure that’s it.”

Killian was frowning, his brow creased, and then he shook his head.

“Probably not important right now. The important thing is he’s making you do this. What is he threatening you with?”

“Your job.” Emma admitted.

“Excuse me?”

Emma groaned, and pressed her face against his shoulder, before she finally lifted her head and looked at him.

“Some how he knows about what I’ve been doing. He knows about you and Red and Jefferson, and he’s told me that if I don’t do what he wants he’ll make sure that my grades are all questioned, and none of you will ever be able to get work again. He said you might even face criminal charges. Basically he’d blackmail all of us.” She felt the tears well up in her eyes again. “I’m so sorry Killian. I didn’t think this would ever turn out like this.” And then, much to her disgust, she started to cry.

Killian wrapped his arms around her and started to murmur soft words into her ear, hoping he could soothe her.

“Surely you figured something like this might happen though Swan.” He found it hard to believe she hadn’t anticipated anything like this. Emma lifted her head again.

“Not really.” She admitted. “I mean, yeah, ok. I guess I knew it could get screwed up, but I didn’t actually expect any of it to work, and now so much has happened, and I guess I didn’t want to consider the bad things because it was so much fun.”

“Can I ask just how many of the staff have been involved?” He wasn't really sure he wanted to know, but on the other hand it could be good to know who else was in this little ‘club’.

“You can’t say anything.” Emma insisted, and Killian nodded.

“I promise.” He gave her his most trustworthy smile. Emma considered it for a moment, and then she nodded. After all, Regina had told Jefferson, so it was only fair that Emma have somebody she could tell as well.

“Ok. Well I’ve told you who I’ve been with. Regina has been with Mr Humbert and Mr Whale, and she’s absolutely nuts about Mr Locksley.” Killian snorted at that but said nothing when Emma raised an eyebrow. She glared at him, but then shrugged. “And Neal apparently spent a rather interesting evening with Ms Mulan and Tink.” Emma/s eyes flew open. “Oh crap. You were dating Tink weren’t you? Shit!”

“What?” Killian spluttered and then started to laugh. “Where the hell did you get that idea?”

Emma glared at him.

“You went on a double date with Tink and Mr Locksley and some random chick.”

Killian snorted and shook his head.

“That wasn’t a double date. Not really.” He admitted.

“It wasn’t?”

Killian shook his head again.

“No Swan, it really wasn’t.” He gave her a soft kiss then, and smiled at her. Then he leaned back. “Robin was lonely and I thought it might be nice to find him some company. Tink is a friend, and she knew somebody, and so we made a group of it. She was a disaster, but Tink is good fun.” He smirked. “And no, not in the way that Mr Cassidy might understand it.” He shuddered. “I don’t think the idea of sharing partners with Neal Cassidy is actually something I want to experience.”  Emma gave him a cheeky grin.

“That’s a pity.” She moved away and sat on the desk, giggling at the pout on his face at her movement.

“Wha… are you serious?”

Emma grinned at him, and then started to focus on her fingernails, as if the scruffy manicure she had was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Well he WAS my first.” She told him, and lifted her gaze up to his. He was scowling.

“And now I’m jealous of a fucking year 12 student!” He muttered, and Emma burst out laughing. Then she slipped back onto his lap, her legs either side of his chair. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and then she leaned back to smile at him.

“Nothing to be jealous about.” She told him. “I’m sure you are so much better!” She kissed him again, and he growled at her.

“I should bloody hope so!” he insisted, and then crushed his mouth to hers.

They kissed for a while, before finally breaking apart to breath. They sat there, smiling at each other, before Killian sighed softly.

“So what are we going to do?” He finally asked her. Emma shrugged.

“I don’t know.” She admitted.

“You know Gold can’t really force you don’t you? I know he’s making threats but I will make sure that nothing happens. I’ll destroy him if that’s what it takes.”

Emma cooed.

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” She kissed his nose, and then she settled back to look at him. “But the truth is, well it’s confusing.”

“Do you want to do anything with Belle?” He asked her, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Emma cringed.

“Yes and no.” She admitted. He waited, and she went on. “I am nuts about you, I really like you. And if we could be together I would totally be all about that.” Killian wasn’t sure if he should smile or frown at that.

“But we can’t, not yet.” Emma slumped down at his words.

“I know.” She agreed. Then she tried to smile. “So if I can’t be with you the way I want to be with you, why not get as much experience with others as I can, so that when I graduate and I make you run away with me, because we’re totally going to do that, just in case you didn’t realise,” Killian chuckled.

“Oh ok.”

Emma beamed at him and kissed him.

“We are. Gonna backpack around the world. How does that sound?”

“Actually,” Killian considered it. “It sounds rather fantastic. As long as we go somewhere hot, so you can be running around in bikini tops and cheeky shorts.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled, rocking her hips against him and smirking at his stifled groan.

“Anyway,” She went on with her plan. “We can’t exactly come out as couple of the year, so why not make sure I’m as experienced as I can be before we jet off, and then you won’t be stuck with a lousy lover while we travel. How does that sound?”

Killian blinked as he considered it.

“So let me get this straight. I’m not allowed to do anything with you, but you’re going to shag the rest of the staff so when I finally DO get to sleep with you you’ll know what you’re doing? Is that the basis of your argument?”

“Sort of.” Emma shrugged. Killian raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I never said we can’t do anything did I?”

Killian burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I’m not sure which is worse. Knowing I can’t have you while others can, or knowing I have to share you.”

Emma shrugged again and gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll leave that up to you.” She replied and stood up, grinning at the sad face he pulled when she moved away from him. “But just so you know, even though I fancy the others, you’re the one that I actually really like, for more than just your beautiful body!”

Killian snorted and stood up.

“Why thank you,” he wrapped his arms around her. “But I prefer devilishly handsome!”

Emma giggled and kissed him, holding him tight and wishing she could stay in his arms forever. Unfortunately the bell rang, and they stepped apart, sighing.

“So you need to decide if you want to share me or wait.” Emma replied. “But on the plus side, if I hurry up with the others then I will be finished and able to be with you sooner rather than later.”

Killian grimaced.

“Yeah, not sure if I’m fine with that or not.” He admitted. He gave her a quick kiss. “But we’ll figure something out. And in the meantime, make sure you have a passport ready, so we can bugger off as soon as school finishes.”

Emma clapped her hands, bouncing on the spot.

“I’m so glad you like that idea.” She told him. To be honest she hadn’t even told Regina what she was planning.

“Like I said,” Killian started to walk over to the door, handing Emma her school bag. “As long as you stick to the wardrobe I’ve requested we should be fine!”

“I’ll get to work on it straight away.” Emma promised, and gave him another quick kiss before she ducked out the door and headed off to class.

Killian smiled until she left, and then he closed the door behind her, glad he had a free period. As he stood there, banging his head against the wall, he wondered what the fuck he was letting himself in for! This was bloody madness.

 

 


	71. The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter I'm posting today.

When Regina didn't show up to Maths Emma was a little concerned. She hoped that things had gone well with Robin, but she hated to think that maybe she was in a toilet somewhere, crying because he'd ruined things. Emma checked her phone, and not having any messages didn't make her feel at all calmer.

"Relax," Jefferson murmured as he passed her desk. "She's on a lunch date."

Emma's head shot up and she stared. Jefferson just smirked. Emma smiled, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to grin at the teacher, and she was just as unsure that he was really happy. His eyes didn't seem as well lit up as usual.

There was nothing they could do now though, the rest of the class had come in and were waiting for Jefferson to begin the lesson.

Emma wasn't sure if she should expect Regina to show up for Science or not, and when the brunette rushed down the hall to the Science Lab Emma was definitely surprised.

"We are so going for coffee after school." Regina hissed, and then took her seat at the back of the room. Emma nodded and sat beside her.

The class involved a video on space travel, and it was actually pretty interesting. It felt like the first time in ages that Emma and Regina had actually paid attention to their Science class. Viktor tried to speak to Regina after the lesson, but Regina had to shrug him off, saying she had to be somewhere else, and he just gave a sad nod.

"So?" Emma asked as soon as they were out of the classroom.

"Wait till we leave school." Regina replied and headed towards their lockers. Emma growled, annoyed that she had to wait when there was clearly something good to be shared (Regina was grinning so damned much!), but she tried to keep her grumbling to a minimum as she concentrated on what books she needed to take home that evening.

They headed out to the carpark and it wasn't until Regina was behind the steering wheel and Emma was practically bursting with anticipation, that the truth came out.

"We had sex."

"WHAT?" Emma screamed, and Regina finally looked at her.

"We had sex." She repeated slowly. "And my god he is incredible." She blinked, she actually had tears in her eyes. "I love him Emma, and he loves me!"

Emma's eyes felt like they were going to dry out, they were open so wide.

"Right, tell me everything."

Regina was about to start doing that when she noticed Viktor walk out of the school building and she hurriedly started the car.

"We should go get coffees and then I'll tell you."

"You're driving." Emma laughed, and they made their way to Granny's, grabbing some take away coffees and then heading down to the old castle fort down near the docks. They needed some privacy. A couple of kids showed up, wanting to play, but a couple of glares and a quick 'fuck off kid' had them scurrying away, leaving the girls alone.

"Ok." Regina settled back against the woodwork and sipped her coffee. "So we got hamburgers to take away and went back to his place."

Emma leaned forward as she listened. Despite the fact that she was confused about what was happening with her own life, and she had a feeling that things had changed so much now because of Regina's lunch time activities, she couldn't help but be happy for her friend.

Regina then proceeded to relay all that had happened, from Robin telling her how he felt about her, through to the mind altering sex they'd had and the name he'd given her when they'd finished.

"He called you Regina Locksley?"

Regina nodded, smiling at Emma's stunned expression.

"We made love Emma. I finally get what that is."

Emma felt a bolt of jealousy, but only because she wanted to feel that connection to somebody.

"Oh Reggie, that's so awesome!" She smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand. Regina nodded again.

"I don't think I'll ever stop smiling." She admitted.

"So are you together now?" Emma asked, trying to keep her tone casual as she sipped her drink.

Regina's smile dropped, contradicting her previous statement, and she shook her head.

"No, not yet."

Emma frowned.

"But..."

"We can't Emma," Regina explained. "He could lose his job, it's against the law, and he's worried that I might, I don't know. Grow out of him or something." She scoffed, that idea was just ludicrous.

"So what happens?"

Regina didn't answer for a moment, instead watching the water for a while.

"That's where it's a bit weird." She admitted, and finally looked at Emma.

"How so?"

"OK," Regina took a deep breath. "So he knows about Viktor, right? I mean, he doesn't know it's Viktor but he knows there is somebody else, sort of. So he told me that I need to explore that."

"WHAT?" Emma screeched, glad she hadn't taken a mouthful of her hot chocolate. Regina giggled.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. But he says that he wants me to experiment and stuff." She cringed. Then she gave a smirk. "Which could mean Operation Cobra could still go ahead."

"You still want it to?" Emma wasn't sure she believed that. Regina looked like she wanted to say yes she did, but then she slumped a little.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But Robin says that he wants to make sure I'm certain I want to be with him, and he thinks I've not had enough relationship experience." She could see Emma getting offended on Regina's behalf, so she rushed to explain. "It's not that he thinks I'm not good enough or anything, it's just he wants to make sure that I'm certain. I think he thinks he's not good enough." Her expression clearly showed what she thought of that ridiculous statement.

"When did you discuss all this?" Emma asked, slightly mollified now, now that she realised he wasn't suggesting Regina was in some way lacking. Regina snorted.

"After we had sex." She replied. "We were cuddling, and thinking about how we had to rush back to school soon, and then he brought it up."

Emma burst out laughing.

"Oh man, so your post bonk conversation was about you screwing other people?" Regina glared at Emma but she nodded.

"It's a bit ridiculous isn't it." She agreed. Emma snorted.

"Just a bit." She was about to say that the whole Operation could end if she wanted, when Neal showed up and flopped down beside them on the castle.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" He had a massive grin on his face. Emma glanced at Regina, silently asking if she wanted him to know about Robin and Regina shook her head. It was amazing how well they could communicate without words!

"Oh, you know," Emma shrugged. "Gold wants me... hang on." She leaned forward. "Gold's your godfather right? Is Miss French your godmother?”

Neal cringed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

“No,” he admitted.

“Soooo?” Emma leaned forward even further and Regina wondered if she was going to topple over.

“So what?” Neal was pathetic when he was trying to avoid the issue. Emma growled, and Regina snorted at Emma’s palpable frustration.

“You may as well tell him Swannie,” She suggested. “He’s not going to say anything otherwise and it’s going to kill you not to know.”

“Tell me what?” Neal was concentrating so hard on his smoke Regina was sure his head would pop. The pair of them were pathetic.

“I’m not supposed to say anything,” Emma grumbled and Regina wanted to smack their heads together.

“Ok Fireboy, here’s the thing. Your godfather knows about Operation Cobra, or at least Emma’s part in it.” Neal almost swallowed his cigarette until he heard Regina’s clarification. “And he’s told her that he wants her to have sex with his wife, as some sort of wedding anniversary present. For their fifteenth wedding anniversary. So, since we know that Miss French is only 31, that means she and your god father got married when she was 16. We want details, so spill!” She poked him in the side and he yelped. Emma snickered, even as she blushed, worried that Gold would some how pop up and kill them all for even talking about it.

Neal seemed to be just as nervous about Gold appearing, and Regina just stared at them both.

“Ok,” he finally spoke up. “So officially I don’t know this ok? I mean, I’ve not officially been told. But my aunty was drunk and told me at Christmas a couple of years ago.” He took a slow drag of his smoke and Emma was digging her nails into the palms of her hands so she wouldn’t throttle him to hurry him up. “We used to live in Scotland right? Uncle Bobby was a teacher there, and married to this woman called Milah. I’ve never met her but apparently she’s a hag. Anyway, Milah was always cheating on him, and they’d had been living separate lives for a while. Then Uncle Bobby,” he glared at the girls when they giggled at his name for his godfather. “Are you right there?”

“I’m sorry,” Emma apologised. “It’s just it’s hard to imagine Gold as Uncle Bobby!”

“Trust me,” Neal warned them. “I am not allowed to call him that at school. If I did I would be expelled!” The girls just snickered and Neal gave a grimace, before continuing his story. “So apparently Belle was a student of his and had a massive crush on him. They had an affair, although my aunty swears that they didn’t have sex. But they fell in love or something like that. Milah found out and she was ready to destroy them, unless he agreed to divorce her and give her all this money. He is loaded, family money and stuff. I think his family actually have a fucking castle in the Highlands or something. So yeah, she made him give her all this money and apparently she thought she was king shit because she bankrupted him just because he was fiddling with a little girl. Turns out though that she didn't know half of the money he had, and so he’s still loaded, and the day Belle turned 16 they got married anyway. As soon as she was legally allowed to. Her mother gave her approval and her father disowned her. Her parents had split up years before and apparently her father tried to make out that the only reason Belle was with Uncle Bobby was because she wanted a father figure. Uncle Bobby and Belle moved here not long after they were married and they’ve been together ever since and even I have to admit that they are nuts in love with one another. Like, seriously. Even though the guy freaks me out at times and he’s strict as shit, he adores Belle and she adores him. He is totally wrapped around her finger.”  he stubbed out his cigarette. “But seriously? He wants you to do Belle? That’s like all kinds of weird Ems. Are you going to do it?”

Emma shrugged.

“Not sure I really have a choice.” She admitted. “He’s told me that if I don’t he’ll make sure that my grades are called into question and Jefferson, Killian and Red will never teach again.”

“That is so fucked up Emma,” Regina told her. “He’s blackmailing you. You can’t let him get away with it.” Emma was about to ask how the hell she could get out of it when Neal grinned.

“Just tell Belle.” he suggested and both girls stared at him. “I’m serious. Tell Belle that he’s threatening you and she’ll tear shreds off him. He won’t be able to get away with it.”

Emma wasn’t convinced, but Regina nodded.

“That might actually work, you know. Miss French is seriously tough at times. You should see her when the jocks are being dickheads in the library.”

Emma snorted.

“What? So like all the time?” Regina chuckled and nodded her head.

“Tell her,” Neal said again. “And he’ll back off. He has to. He will screw anybody over except Belle. He won't do anything if Belle tells him not to. Actually it’s kind of funny to watch!”

Emma wasn’t sure she was convinced but she wasn't about to argue now. While she was more than keen to get involved with Gold and Miss French, she didn’t like the idea of being forced to do anything. So if this was a way to avoid that then that was all good right?

“I’ll think about it.” She decided.

“Do that.” Neal glanced at his watch. “Ok, I’ve got to get to the pet shop, my shift starts in like ten minutes. I’ll see you lovely ladies tomorrow.” He gave them both a hug good bye and then jumped down from the castle and climbed onto his bike, cycling off to his after school job.

Emma and Regina sat there for a while, chatting about possible ways of discussing things with Belle, before switching to the whole “Regina and Robin” future that Regina was so hung up on. It wasn’t until Regina had dropped Emma off and she was heading to her room that she realised she hadn’t told Regina about her plans to leave with Killian after school had finished.

Oh well. Sex with the love of your life was probably better than a quick finger fuck in the Music Room. Right?

  
  



	72. A Different Kind of Doggie Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter I'm posting today

Neal had been working at the pet shop for a couple of months. It was an easy enough job, just a couple of afternoons a week and every second Saturday. He loved playing with the puppies, although the kittens were a bit annoying. He pretended to like them though when girls came in and were all gushing about the snobby fluffy brats. If a girl was hot Neal could pretend to like cats (and yes, he alwasy snickered at the whole ‘liking pussy to get pussy’ routine, even if he had never actually managed to pick up while at work).

Today though he had to restock the shelves. There was a massive sale coming up and that meant hours of unpacking boxes and tagging things. He was just about finished with the puppy chew toys in aisle 7 when he heard a familiar voice in the next aisle over.

“What about this one? Does it fit?”

Neal peered through the metal shelves, trying to see past the various rubber balls and fake chickens. He moved things aside as carefully as he could and … yup! He thought so! Ms Blanchard and… what the fuck?

Neal knew that Ms Blanchard, the assistant principal of the school, was married to Coach Nolan. Everybody thought that she was Little Miss Sweetness and Light. She was kind of the flip side to Uncle Bobby, who was a grumpy bastard at the best of times. Ms Blanchard always seemed to see the best in people, and looked like a trainee nun at times, with her twin sets and pearls.

But right now she was standing in front of the dog collars, holding up different options, while her husband was fastening a black leather studded thing designed for a Doberman or a Great Dane around his neck!

“This is comfortable enough.” He replied, and their tone was so calm, like they were discussing the weather or choosing a shirt. Neal watched as Ms Blanchard looked at her husband and nodded, then she turned to the leads.

“Any preference?” She asked and Coach Nolan’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

“This one?” He sounded so timid as he pointed to a heavy looking chain. Ms Blanchard smiled at him and he beamed. Then she patted him on the shoulder. What the hell was going on?

“Ok, get down.”

Coach Nolan did as he was asked, getting down onto his hands and knees. Ms Blanchard immediately clipped the chain to the back of the collar.

“Now try and pull away from me.”

Nolan stared at his wife?

“Why?”

“Because I want to see how much I can pull back.” Ms Blanchard replied, her tone dry. Nolan looked confused.

“But I would never pull away from you.” He insisted, and Neal thought his voice sounded pitiful and whiny. Ms Blanchard didn’t seem all that impressed either.

“David.” Neal shivered. He knew that tone. It wasn’t heard often, but that was the tone that said ‘pull your head in before I chop it off!’ Nolan flinched slightly and then tried to pull away. Clearly he wasn’t putting much effort in though, and Ms Blanchard was less than impressed. One glance at the scowl on her face and he tried harder. When Ms Blanchard actually had to pull back on him to restrain him, showing some strain, she gave him another beaming smile and then reached into her pocket, pulling out something that she tossed at him. Coach Nolan caught the treat in his mouth and then sat down on his haunches. Neal half expected him to start panting like a dog.

Ms Blanchard nodded and unclipped the chain. Then she went to undo the collar.

“These will do very nicely.” She decided, and Nolan stood up. Neal decided to try something, figuring that if they got mad at him, well he wasn’t at school right then so what right did they have? They were in his place of work! So he headed around the end of the aisle and made his way up to them. Nolan saw him first and stiffened, while Ms Blanchard was still checking the prices of the chains.

“You know, there’s a sale coming up in two days and those chains are going to be half price, if you want to wait.”

Ms Blanchard almost leapt into the air, she was so surprised. Then she turned around and glared at Neal.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Nolan blurted out, and Ms Blanchard shot him a filthy glare over her shoulder. Neal just smirked.

“Oh, so you’re not looking for some BDSM gear and the whole ‘you chained up with a collar around your neck’ is because your head is the same size as your pet dog’s?” He snickered at the expression on their faces. Horror (Coach Nolan) and interest (Ms Blanchard).

“Neal, it’s lovely to see you. I didn’t realise you worked here. How are you today?” Ms Blanchard was using her calming voice, the tone that he’d seen calm the most unruly students down. Neal just smiled.

“I’m very well thank you Ms Blanchard,” He bobbed his head in a mockery of a bow. “And how are you? Have you found everything you’re looking for? We sell muzzles the next aisle over.” He was kidding around (they sold them but he didn’t think his teachers would be interested) but the look of excitement on Coach Nolan’s face was, well, surprising to say the least!

“You said you’re having a sale in a couple of days?” Ms Blanchard ignored the comment about muzzles and turned her back completely to her husband. Neal nodded, finding this whole situation fascinating.

“Yup. I’m not meant to mention it, but since you’re my teachers and all, well…” he held his hands out wide, to look as giving as he could. It was so difficult holding back his laughter.

“What sorts of things are going to be on sale?” she asked him, and Neal realised that he could keep playing this game or he could freak out and run away, pretend he hadn’t seen what he had seen.

He decided to keep playing. Life was too short to be scared right?

“Oh all sorts of things. I could tell you about them if you want?”

Ms Blanchard gave him an appraising look and then nodded. Neal didn’t miss the look of concern on Nolan’s face. He didn’t seem thrilled with this turn of events.

“That might be a good idea. Tell me Neal, are you a dog or a cat person?”

Neal blinked, not sure where the random question had come from. Then he saw Nolan’s flash of jealousy and he raised an eyebrow.

“Dogs.” he replied. “Cats annoy me, but dogs…” he moved just a little closer to Ms Blanchard. “Dogs appreciate the importance of a command, you know what I mean?”

Ms Blanchard licked her lips as she looked Neal up and down.

“Yes I do.” She agreed with him. “I know exactly what you mean!” They stood there, eyes locked, for a beat, and then she seemed to remember herself and she stepped back. “What time do you get off?”

Neal snickered, he couldn’t help it.

“Why? Did you want to watch?” then he rushed on. “I finish at 6.”

Ms Blanchard glanced at her watch and nodded.

“Ok. I think the three of us should go for a coffee and you can tell us about the things on sale and… other things.” She looked him up and down again and then stepped away. “We’ll meet you at Granny’s just after five. Don’t be late Mr Cassidy.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Ms Blanchard.” Neal was stunned, but decided that the worst that could happen would be she’d threaten him if he ever talked. She couldn’t do anything else, not with his godfather the principal.

Ms Blanchard put the things back and picked up the handbag she had abandoned on the floor.

“Good good.” She wasn’t even looking at Neal any more. “Come along David.” Then she started to walk out of the store. Coach Nolan flashed a glare at Neal, but then Ms Blanchard called him again and he ran after her. Practically came to heel!

Neal watched them go and chuckled softly to himself before heading back to his earlier aisle and resuming his unpacking.

This was fucking hysterical!

* * *

 

By the time Neal had finished his shift he wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry. He kept cracking up as he had worked, and now he was heading towards Granny's and wondering what the hell was going to happen. To be honest, when he'd walked around the aisle and made the comment about the sale he'd expected both of them to go all colours and insist that it wasn't as suspicious as it looked. Nolan had tried, but Ms Blanchard hadn't. It had been obvious what Neal thought was going on, and yet she hadn't tried to deny it. So what was she going to say to him? He told himself it was likely to be a threat, but he was wondering if maybe it might be something else. After all, the 'Charmings', as they were called around school, were on his list.

By the time he got to the cafe he'd managed to get all his nervous giggles out of the way, and he walked over to the teachers, sliding into the booth across from the pair of them. With the table between them it felt like a job interview. As soon as that thought occurred to him he had to fight back laughter again, and he knew it would end up sounding hysterical rather than calm.

"Hello Neal, thank you for getting here so quickly." Ms Blanchard gave him a lovely smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Now that he was considering it, he had to admit she was a very pretty woman. He always thought she seemed too sweet and innocent to be attractive, but maybe that wasn't quite right.

"Not a problem Ms Blanchard," he kept the grin there.

"Oh please, call me Mary Margaret," She reached out and patted his hand, letting her fingers linger. He glanced down at her hand and then up at her face again and damn, she was smouldering! How had he not noticed it before?

"I'm still Coach," Nolan cut in, and Mary Margaret pulled back her hand, her smile transforming into a scowl. Coach Nolan was damn near pouting. Neal gave another nod of the head.

"Sure thing Coach." He settled back into his seat and a waitress came over and took his order. The Charmings already had coffees in front of them. When they were alone again, he waited for Mary Margaret to speak.

"So, Neal," She seemed reluctant at first, but Neal tried to make himself look as encouraging as possible. It appeared to work. "I'm guessing you have some questions?"

Neal shrugged.

"To be honest, you don't have to explain anything to me. I mean, ok, sure I'm interested in whatever you were doing, but you don't owe me anything."

"Interested?" Mary Margaret perked up slightly. "Just how interested?"

Neal let a smile slowly spread across his face as he leaned forward a little.

"Very interested." He replied, his voice getting low. Nolan huffed and pushed himself further back into the corner of the booth.

Mary Margaret was leaning forward as well, but then she sat back, her brain clearly working a million miles a minute.

"Dogs are pack animals." She finally said, and Neal blinked, a little confused. Then he gulped and nodded.

"Ok?"

"And well, sometimes my baby gets a bit lonely." She reached out and patted Nolan on the shoulder.

"No I don't." Nolan insisted, but Mary Margaret silenced him with a look. Then she looked back at Neal.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked her, half waiting for somebody with a camera to jump out and say he'd been pranked. But nothing of the sort seemed to be happening.

"My husband and I have a very happy, very loving relationship." She explained, and Nolan sat up straighter at that. Neal half expected him to poke his tongue out as well. "But we have realised that sometimes we need to let loose, ease some of the pressure in our lives. We have found a rather... interesting... way of doing that."

"Dog collars?" Neal settled back, watching the pair.

"Well that's part of it." Mary Margaret didn't look all that thrilled at the interruption but she let it slide. "You see, David spends his working day telling people what to do. He has to be constantly vigilant, making sure that every student is safe and learning and having fun. He has to control a group of unwieldy teenagers, and do it over and over again. It can be very stressful."

Nolan didn't react, he was just glaring at Neal, and Neal was starting to wonder how the hell this (whatever THIS was) could possibly work if the other man hated him so much.

"As for myself," Mary Margaret continued, "I am constantly putting out brush fires. I have to be so nice, and so calm, and I love the students, really I do, but there are times when I just want to scream and yell and threaten, and ..." she blushed and Neal realised that a blush could actually be kind of sexy. "Again, sometimes I need a break. So we worked out a way to relax."

She paused, clearly waiting for a response, and Neal nodded. She smiled.

"That's all good. But where do you want me to fit into all this? Or have I completely misread things? Are you just hoping I'll give you staff discounts for your... accessories?"

"Oh no!" Her hand covered his again, and Nolan prickled. "No, not at all. I mean, if you wanted to do that then that's very generous, and if you wanted to walk away then that is fine as well, but I had something else to offer you as well." She squeezed his hand and then pulled her hand away as Neal's coffee was delivered. Neal thanked the waitress and waited for her to leave before picking it up and sipping it. Mary Margaret resumed her speech. "Neal, I know that your life isn't the easiest. I know you live alone."

Now it was Neal's turn to prickle.

"What do you know?"

Mary Margaret gave him another soothing smile.

"Don't worry Neal, your privacy hasn't been invaded. It's just important for us to understand what is going on in the lives of our students. When your address changed your godfather explained what had happened." From the look of horror on Neal's face it was clear that he wasn't thrilled with that idea. Mary Margaret rushed to reassure him. "I don't know everything," she told him. "I just know that you don't get along with your stepfather and I understand that you're living in a flat on your own. I also understand that you're getting some help in paying the rent on that flat. I don't know exactly what has happened to you, or how good, bad or otherwise things are with your mother. I just know that you work hard to keep your home and school life separate, and I know you are facing things that many boys your age don't have to face." She smiled again, and Neal felt himself melting a little. It was a look that had made countless students feel secure, and it worked on Neal as well, but now that he had started to see her in a different light there was an undercurrent of something else as well.

"So what are you suggesting?" He finally asked, and she gave him a big smile.

"I'm suggesting a chance to relax, give up control for a bit, and let yourself be free."

Neal glanced at Nolan.

"You mean get down on my hands and knees and wear a collar and chain? How is that meant to help?"

"Don't knock it till you try it kid." Nolan muttered, folding his arms and huffing just a bit more. Neal snickered, and then looked back at Mary Margaret.

"Think about it Neal," She was still sounding so calm and soothing. It felt like she was weaving a spell over him, it was bizarre. "Dogs are always happy aren't they? They don't have a care in the world. They get to play and eat and sleep and that's all. They don't have any stress in their lives. Wouldn't you like to have that sort of freedom?"

Neal was amazed to realise he was actually considering it.

"It might be nice," he agreed.

"Why don't you give it a go?" She asked him. "You could come over to our house one evening and just see how you feel. See what it's like to live a dog's life."

Neal was about to say yes when he stopped himself.

"Tell me something," he sat back to put a little distance between himself and the bewitching smile of the woman before him.

"Anything," she patted his hand again.

"Is it as innocent as you make out?"

Nolan snorted and Mary Margaret blushed again, her eyes dropping for a moment.

"It doesn't have to be." She finally said, and lifted her gaze, looking at him through her lashes. Neal started to grin.

"And if I don't want it to be innocent?" he asked her. The smile on Mary Margaret's face was delicious.

"Then that would be even better." She told him, and settled back against Nolan, letting him wrap his arm around her waist.

"When do you want me?" Neal asked as he finished his coffee.

"Are you free this weekend?" Mary Margaret looked eager. Neal shook his head.

"I can't. Sorry. My weekends are already booked." Mary Margaret slumped and then she looked at him.

"What about tomorrow night? You could come over after we finish at school perhaps?"

Neal considered it, trying to remember if he had anything planned, and then he nodded.

"That works. When do you want me?"

"I'll send you details, I'll email you. Do you use your school email address?"

Neal laughed in shock and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He hoped the email was innocent enough considering they were always being told that the emails were monitored. Mary Margaret sat up again.

"That sounds perfect." She glanced at her watch. "Ok, well we'd best be getting home. We'll see you tomorrow Neal." Then she slid out of the booth and went to pay.

Nolan glared at the teenager.

"I'm not a fan of this," he muttered. "But if my wife wants it then she can have it. Just know that I'm not happy."

"Sure thing Coach," Neal wasn't really sure how he was meant to respond to that. Nolan seemed to want him to say more, so he added "I'll make sure I don't hurt her or do anything she doesn't want me to do."

That seemed to appease the older man and he stood up. He said goodbye and headed over to his wife, slipping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. Mary Margaret waved goodbye to Neal and then the couple headed out the door.

Neal sat there for a while, going over in his head what had just happened and wondering if maybe he'd actually hit his head with some stock and he was currently lying on the floor of the pet store, covered in boxes of kitty treats. Surely this had to be some bizarre dream.

He had not just set himself up for a kinky afternoon with Coach Nolan and the Assistant Principal!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm kind of evil. And come on! Can't you kind of imagine Snow like this? I even wrote this before the finale and Evil Snow!


	73. A Drink with the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter I'm posting today

**I miss you.**

Emma looked at the text that flashed up on her phone and she smiled. She couldn’t help it.

**Aww, I miss you too. But you saw me at lunch time.**

She had been sitting in her room, working on her homework, and trying to decide if she should stay awake or have an early night, when the message arrived from Killian.

**I want to see you now.**

Emma’s heart fluttered as she grinned at her phone. She chewed her lip as she considered her reply.

**You know where I live.**

She put her phone down, determined to finish her science homework. She only had a couple more questions to answer.

**Can’t come over. Been drinking. Besides, your parents?**

Emma giggled, ignoring her homework and so glad that he texted fast.

**Drinking on a school night? Naughty boy ;)**

Then she sent another message

**My parents are out of town, they had to go to an early meeting in Bangor and left this afternoon.**

She didn’t bother putting her phone down, she just waited, grinning at her phone.

Sure enough, it was only moments before Killian’s face flashed up on her screen. She swiped her thumb across and held the phone up to her ear.

“Hey.”

“You’re home alone tonight and you didn’t tell me? Bad form Swan, very bad form!”

Emma giggled again. His accent was thicker when he had been drinking, it was lovely.

“You didn’t ask.” She teased him. “Besides, I didn’t know until I got home this afternoon.”

“Oh well fair enough I suppose.” He sounded so cute and grumbly, and Emma tried so hard not to swoon.

“Sooo,” Emma sounded coy. “I’m home alone, and you’re home alone, what a pity we can’t be alone together.”

Killian chuckled.

“For starters, we can’t be alone together,” He corrected her, and Emma huffed at him. “And secondly, I’m not alone.”

Emma’s smile vanished.

“Oh.” She sat up straight. “Oh well I’ll let you get back to your guest then.”

She was about to hang up when she heard him call for her to wait.

“Hang on a minute.” there was the sound of muffled voices, as he put his hand over the speaker, and then he was back again. “Do you want to come over Swan?”

“I can’t get there.” She replied. “I don’t have a car and it’s a bit far to walk.”

“Oh, no that’s fine. I can send Gus to come get you.”

Emma frowned.

“Who’s Gus?” She asked, and heard a muttered ‘Jesus Killian, stop calling me that!’ in the background.

“Oh, sorry, August. Mr Booth. He’s here, and he hasn’t been drinking. He can come get you and bring you over here. What do you say?”

Emma had to swallow her laughter. Oh man, that could be interesting. She’d never been able to really look Mr Booth in the eyes since the time he gave her a ride home.

“Doesn’t he ride a motorbike?” She wasn’t sure how she felt about this.

“Yeah, but he has a spare helmet.” Killian sounded so eager and she really wanted to be with him. “Please Swanny? Please?” Aww, he was begging and it was so adorable.

“Well does he mind? I mean, won’t it be weird for him?”

Killian cheered when he decided she was agreeing.

“Nah, he knows all about the situation. He’ll be fine.”

“He what?” Emma screeched. Killian whimpered.

“Um, we’ll talk about it when you get here ok? Tell him your address?” Then he paused. “Oh, apparently he knows where you live.” His voice sounded darker all of a sudden. “How does he know where you live Emma?”

“He gave me a lift home from work once.” Emma was quickly realising that Killian was the jealous type. She kind of liked that idea, it made her feel wanted, but on the other hand was it going to work for them if he was possessive? It wouldn’t matter when they were travelling, but with Operation Cobra… Ugh. She decided it was too confusing to think about right now.

“Oh fine.” Killian’s voice was light again. “Ok. Well, what do you say? Do you want to come over?”

Emma smiled again, cradling the phone against her cheek.

“Sure. But how will I get home?”

“I thought maybe you could come to school with me in the morning.” Killian’s voice was low and husky and Emma had to suppress a squeal.

“You want me to stay the night?”

“Well,” she could hear his smile. “You’re all alone there in that big old house of yours. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

“Aww,” Emma was cooing, even as she heard Mr Booth in the background gagging.

“Right, I’m going. I’ll bring her back soon.” Killian said goodbye to his friend and then focused on Emma again.

“I would love you to stay the night with me Swan.”

Emma felt like she was melting.

“Do I get to sleep in your arms?” She felt so nervous and excited and bubbly and happy! She was practically bouncing as she spoke.

“I would like to see you try and sleep anywhere else!” Killian growled. Then he chuckled. “It will be good practice before we go away. I mean, I have to make sure you don’t snore don’t I Swan. I can’t go jet setting around the world with you if you snore!”

“Hey!” Emma cried indignantly. “I do NOT snore!”

Killian chuckled.

“I’m sure you don’t.” He agreed. Then he added “and if you do, well I’ll just find something to stick in your mouth to shut you up!”

“KILLIAN!” Emma’s eyes opened wide and she burst out laughing. Killian soon joined her.

“Oh lass, I’m sorry. I get a filthy mind when I’ve been drinking.”

“Keep drinking then.” Emma purred, and Killian’s smile obvious. She could almost hear him cock his eyebrow!

“Oh really? I might have to keep that in mind. You like me a bit dirty do you?”

Emma shivered.

“Uh huh.” Her voice was a murmur. “And if you get really dirty, I guess I can always make you take a shower and get all clean.”

“Will you wash my back?” Killian’s reply was immediate.

“I’ll wash yours if you wash mine.”

Emma was so nervous, she wasn’t really used to this sort of thing, but damn it was fun!

“That sounds like a deal.” Killian agreed. Then he sighed. “Oh lass, I should tidy up a bit before you get here, and you might need to get some things together for tomorrow. Feel free to not bring anything to wear to bed tonight though!”

Emma giggled at him, she couldn't help it.

“Oh, you want me to stay in the clothes I have on?” She teased him. She burst out laughing when she heard him growl at her.

“That is NOT what I meant Swan, and you know it, you cheeky little minx! Although your underwear was rather lovely!”

“I wore it just for you.” She reminded him.

“Well don’t change out of it just yet.” He told her. “I want a closer look at it.”

“I won’t.” she promised. They finally managed to say their goodbyes, laughing over the fact they didn’t want to hang up even though they were about to see one another, and then she dropped the phone on her bed and shouted for joy, punching the air and dancing around her room for a bit. This was so bloody amazing!

Then she noticed the headlights of a motorbike coming down her street and she quickly rushed to stuff some things in her bag. A change of underwear (as sexy as she could find, and she really needed go shopping for more of this stuff! Maybe she could ask Regina), some clothes for school, and a pair of flannel pyjamas, just to tease Killian. She tossed her make up bag and her toothbrush into her bag as well, and her school books, deciding she needed two bags and hoping there was a way she could carry them on the bike. She’d have to leave one of them in Killian’s car (she was not carrying around dirty underwear and yesterday’s clothes when she was at school) but so what? It would be worth it.

She managed to get everything sorted out just as she heard the knock on the door. She shot down the stairs, bags over her arms, and pulled the door open.

“Hey Mr Booth.” She smiled at him, trying to calm her breathing.

“Emma,” He nodded at her. He didn’t look all that happy, but then again, he had been sent to be an errand boy so his friend could have a teenage girl come over for a booty call.

“Thanks for picking me up.”  She followed him out to his bike, locking the house up behind her.

“No worries, better than Killian driving when he’s been drinking.” He took her bags and started to load them into the pack on his bike. He handed her a helmet and then looked at her. “Are you sure about this Emma? I mean, I know Killian says you two are kind of together and whatnot, but if he’s pressuring you or anything…” he trailed off and Emma fought back the laughter.

“Oh no,” she insisted, trying not to squee at the thought he was telling people they were together. “No he’s not pressuring me at all. I want this. Really I do.”

Booth frowned.

“Ok.” He swung his leg over his bike and pulled on his helmet. “Well if you’re sure. But you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, ok?”

Emma gave him a big smile.

“Thanks Mr Booth,” She did up the buckle under her chin. “You’re sweet.”

“Yeah, not so sure about that.” Booth muttered, and then waited as Emma slid on behind him. Once she had her arms wrapped around his waist he started the engine and kicked back the stand. Soon they were on their way, and Emma was sure she’d never get the grin off her face!

 

* * *

 

They didn’t say much on the ride over, of course, although Mr Booth did try to check on her whenever they stopped at traffic lights. But there weren’t really that many sets, and Emma was too excited to speak anyway.

When they pulled up out the front of Killian’s place Emma was practically bouncing, and Booth couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, even if he was concerned about her. He grabbed her bags before she could, and started to walk into the house. Emma had kind of thought that he would leave her out the front and be on his way but apparently not.

“We’re back.”

“We’re back?” Killian seemed surprised as well, but Booth just leveled him with a glare and dropped Emma’s bags inside the door. Emma smiled shyly and walked over to the Irishman. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

“I missed you.” She whispered up at him, and he smiled at her.

“I missed you more.”

“I missed you most.” Emma giggled, and Booth gagged in the background.

“Right, I need a slash.” He walked through to the bathroom. Killian and Emma smiled at each other.

“I think we have a chaperon,” Killian murmured, and Emma gave a cheeky grin.

“Well that’s fine,” She told him. “We can just make him so uncomfortable he wants to leave.”

“Knowing him he’ll want to join in.” Killian muttered as he took Emma’s hand and they headed towards the kitchen. Emma flashed him a grin.

“I doubt he could handle it.” she teased, and Killian raised an eyebrow, tugging Emma close to him.

“You know lass, I think I might be drunk enough to challenge that.”

Emma stared at him.

“What are you suggesting?” she asked, holding both his hands and looking into his eyes. Killian considered it.

“Is he on your list or Regina’s?” He finally asked, and Emma cringed, looking down at her feet.

“Mine,” She murmured. Killian considered that for a moment.

“Who do you think would satisfy you more?” he asked, and Emma answered immediately.

“You, of course.”

Killian gave quite the wicked grin.

“Good girl.” He pulled her close and kissed her again. Then he leaned back. “But I’d be interested to see if you’re right.”

Emma stared at him.

“What are you suggesting?” She asked again.

“A competition, of sorts.” Killian replied, and Emma was still confused.

“Competition? What sort of competition?”

“What are we competing for now?” Booth walked back into the room, wiping the water off his hands by rubbing them on his thighs.

“I was just wondering who would be better capable of satisfying my Swan here,” Killian’s voice was a little louder now, his eyes locked on Emma’s as he spoke to his colleague.

“Better than who?” Booth was moving towards the kitchen now, going to fetch himself a glass of water before he headed off.

“I wonder if you would be better than me.” Killian replied, just as Booth pulled a glass from the cabinet. The glass shattered on the floor and Booth spun around, stunned.

“You fucking what?”

Killian finally looked over at him, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Just that.” He replied.“I propose a challenge.” He pulled Emma close to him, wrapping his arms around her chest, holding her against him. “We have tonight. I want to know which of us can please Emma more.”

“And does Emma have any say in this?” Emma asked, and Booth nodded.

“That’s what I was going to ask.”

Killian pressed his lips to Emma’s neck and gave her open mouthed kisses, his fingers splaying over her belly. Then he lifted his head.

“What do you say love? Do you want to have two men compete to see who can make you come the hardest?”

Emma’s breath caught, not just from Killian’s words but from the way he pressed his entire body against hers.

“I don’t know.” Her voice was a little breathless. “You’re enough for me Killian, I know that.”

Booth was watching them closely, not quite sure how the hell he felt about all this.

“We’ll have forever for each over love,” he was kissing her neck as he spoke to her, his hand running over her belly. “Are you at least a little curious?”

Emma wished she knew if there was a right or wrong answer here.

“You’ll be angry if I say yes.” She finally managed to say, twisting around in his arms to stand face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist now, tilting her head up to look at him. “Even though it’s your idea you’d be angry if I said I’d do it.”

Killian opened his mouth to protest, and then stopped.

“To be honest,” his voice sounded sober for a moment. “If you’re going to do it I’d rather be there to see it than not.”

Emma stared at him.

“Seriously? You would want to watch?”

Killian shrugged.

“I don’t know. You said we have to wait, right? And the sooner you get through this list the better? So why not?” Their voices were just low enough that Booth couldn’t quite hear what was going on, and he was half sure he didn’t WANT to know.

“Maybe I don’t have to do it.” Emma was focused completely on the man in her arms. “I mean, you are more than enough for me.”

Killian gave her a kiss, and she could practically taste his smile. Then he lifted his head and looked at his friend. He smirked, and glanced back at Emma.

“You are perfect.” He told her. “And when we are travelling there will barely be a moment when I won’t want to be buried balls deep inside of you. Hell, there barely is now. But while we’re here, with somebody we trust, wouldn’t it be nice to be worshipped?”

Emma was swooning at his words, and shivering at the thought of him actually being inside her so it took her a moment to respond.

“What do you mean worshipped?” She whispered, and Killian smiled, moving around her, his arm still holding her close, and heading over to the sofa. He passed Booth as he went.

“August, sit down.” The history teacher did as he was told. Killian smiled, moved his arm to Emma’s shoulder, and encouraged her to rest her head against his chest. “This woman here, she’s beautiful is she not?”

“Killian I’m not going to get into this conversation with you.” Booth replied, his entire body screaming his trepidation. Killian waved away his concerns.

“Be honest August. Look at her.” He smiled at Emma, who gazed up at him, her eyes so big and trusting. Killian gave her a soft kiss and then began speaking to August again, his eyes never leaving Emma. “As soon as she finishes school we’re leaving. We’re grabbing our passports and we’re heading off. We’re going to go travelling, and all we’ll need is a good beach and a comfortable bed.” He gave her such a hungry smile that Emma shivered in anticipation. She stretched her neck so she could kiss him, her hand moving to rest on his stomach. Killian looked over at August. “But before then, well she deserves to be worshiped. She is a goddess, and I plan on spending the rest of my life at her altar.”

Emma giggled softly as Killian looked back at her, smiling.

“That’s great Killian, I’m happy for you.” August stood up. “I should head off though.”

“Wait August,” Killian was still looking at Emma. “Sit back down.”

August paused for a moment but then did as he was told. Killian finally shifted his gaze to the other man.

“Would you like to spend the night with us?”

“WHAT?” August shrieked, his voice cracking slightly. Emma giggled again, looking at the other man.

“I’m serious.” Killian looked so smug. “It’s the only chance you’ll get, but would you like to spend the night with us. Help me show Emma just how perfect she is.”

“I uh, think you can probably manage that all on your own.” August managed to stammer, trying so hard not to look at the teenager. Emma pouted and looked at Killian.

“Aww, maybe he can’t handle it.” She teased, and August, who had expected her to be opposed to the idea, was stunned.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Killian nodded. “Oh ok then. I guess we’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He shifted his focus completely back to Emma’s, and it was clear the pair of them had dismissed August from their minds.

“I’ll do it.”

Even as he said it August didn’t know why he was speaking. He should have taken his leave, made his way out of the house, and promised himself never to mention it again. But instead he was agreeing to their ridiculous suggestion? They both turned to stare at him.

“Really?” Killian wasn’t sure he believed his friend, but August was staring at Emma.

“Really.” Then he glanced at Killian. “If you’re serious. But if you’re going to sober up in the morning and hate me then no, I won’t do it.”

“We won’t!” Emma insisted, and Killian chuckled at her insistence, even as he felt a shot of jealousy.

August, Emma thought she really couldn’t call him Mr Booth if she was going to be with him, watched Emma for a moment longer and then nodded.

“There have to be some ground rules though.”

Killian nodded, pulling Emma onto his lap in a clear sign of possession.

“If Emma wants either of us to stop we stop, straight away, no questions asked.”

Emma smiled at that idea, glad about how sincere Killian sounded, and equally glad that August looked so agreeable.

“I’ll say, um, Playstation.” She was glancing around the room, looking for an idea for a safe word, and her eyes landed on the gaming console beside the tv. The men chuckled at her.

“Playstation it is.”

“I’m not having sex with you,” August told Killian, and Killian’s eyes went wide.

“Of course not!” He insisted. Then he glanced at Emma and smiled. “This is all about making Emma feel adored, and she’s not going to do that if we’re fucking each other now is she?”

Emma giggled at the thought of the men together. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see that or not. But she was certain she liked the idea of adoration.

“And afterwards,” Emma felt she should contribute to the discussion, “When we’re back at school and everything, we don’t bring it up. This is a one-time thing and we’re not allowed to feel bad or guilty about it ok?”

The two men looked at each other and then finally nodded. Emma smiled and then stood up.

“Right then, anything you guys need to do first or should we get this show on the road?” She smirked at them as she walked over to the stereo and flicked on some music. This was not something that could happen in silence. She walked back and looked at the two men in front of her and they glanced at one another again before nodding. Emma smirked and sat down on an armchair. "Ok then," She gave her most queenly wave. "Have at it. Worship me!"

The two teachers leaned forward, each focused on Emma. Then, as if there was a starter's pistol they leapt forward, surging towards Emma, who couldn't help but giggle in surprise.

This was going to be AMAZING!

  
  



	74. Ice Cream Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth Chapter I've posted today, just in case you missed the other four.  
> I'll update some more maybe later tonight or tomorrow. It's up to date on ff.net (just posted chapter 100!!) and I keep forgetting to update it here, because when I started on ff.net I wasn't on AO3. Sorry about that. But as soon as I can get it at the same place it will be easier.   
> Anyway, thanks for the follows and kudos and so on. Reviews are lovely (hint hint) but reading is more important. Cheers.

After Regina dropped Emma off at home she found she wasn't quite ready to go home herself. She half considered visiting Neal at work and then snorted at that idea. That was so ridiculous. She was not about to go catch up with him, and she had no reason to go to a pet store. So she parked her car down mainstreet and decided to go for a walk, window shopping.

While she was looking at the shops without actually seeing what was displayed, she tried to decide what she was going to do. Lunch time had been incredible, and she really wanted nothing more than to go and see Robin again. But she didn't know how he would react to seeing her. He HAD told her to go and date other people. Did that mean that, despite his pretty words and whispered names, he didn't actually want to be with her? She really didn't want to consider the possibility of that being true.

Then again, maybe she should take him at his word. Trust him. Take his advice. Oh she wasn't about to go and sleep with Viktor again. That was a MASSIVE mistake and she was dreading the moment when the Science teacher finally managed to get her alone and she had to admit she wasn't interested in him. But she could always catch up with Graham again. They didn't even have to see each other. They could just chat on the phone. The thought of that brought a smile to her face, and she was about to pull out her phone to text him when suddenly she felt something crash into her legs and she stumbled slightly.

"QUEENIE!!"

Regina looked down at the little boy currently wrapped around her legs, grinning up at her, his dimples deeper than ever.

"Hey there Roly Poly! How are you?" She beamed at him, swinging him up into her arms and trying so hard not to look for her father.

"Roland! What have I told you about running?"

Ahh, there he was. Regina lifted her gaze and couldn't help the smile when she saw Robin a few steps away.

"But it's Queenie!" Roland had flung his arms around Regina's neck as he cuddled her tight. Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I can see that." Robin's voice sounded a little rough. "Hello Regina."

"Hi," Regina gave a shy smile that Robin returned, equally as shyly.

"We're going for ice cweam." Roland announced. "You come too?"

"Oh!" Regina blinked as she looked between father and son. "Oh no that's ok. I'm sure your daddy wants some time alone with you."

Just as she was making her excuses, Robin was saying something similar.

"I'm sure Regina has better things to do Roland."

Regina glanced at him.

"No I don't." She murmured, and Robin's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure?"

Regina nodded and Roland was bouncing in her arms.

"Yayay! Come on Queenie!" He squirmed to get out of her arms and Regina chuckled as she helped him to the ground.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Robin looked at Regina as he heard her whispered question. He nodded.

"More than ok with it." He replied, smiling.

"Good." Regina blushed, and then Roland took each of their hands and started to drag them towards the ice cream shop. As they entered the store and approached the counter Regina reached into her handbag to remove her wallet. Robin put his hand on hers, stopping her, and shaking his head slightly.

"My treat," he smiled at her, and Regina gave a shy smile and thanked him with a nod. Then they were faced with the rather amusing situation of Roland trying to work out how he could try every single ice cream flavour all at once.

Once they had all finally managed to make their selections they carried their treats outside and sat at one of the tables set up out the front of the store. For a while all that could be heard was the sound of ice cream being slurped or, in Roland's case, dribbled all over the table. Regina chuckled as she pulled out a container of wet wipes and started to clean off Roland's face. Robin just stared at her, and Regina blushed.

"They're good for removing make up, cheaper than make up remover wipes," she explained, although the reason she had them was for Roland. She was hardly going to admit that to Robin, however. He smiled at her, the crinkles around his eyes making her heart throb, and she blushed as she focused on Roland. "There you are. All clean."

"Fank you Queenie." Roland smiled, and then proceeded to get chocolate ice cream all over his face again. Robin burst out laughing at the look of horror on Regina's face.

"Might be worth waiting till he's finished." He suggested softly, and Regina nodded.

"I'll remember that for the future." She replied, and put the wipe on the table, to throw away later. Robin gave a half smile.

"For when our others are this age."

Regina's head shot up but Robin suddenly seemed rather intently focused on his own licorice ice cream.

"Yeah," she whispered, smiling to herself and licking her cone.

Roland was babbling about things he had seen and done at day care, and both Regina and Robin murmured amazement and amusement at appropriate times during his speech, but each of them was desperately processing things internally as well.

Eventually Roland started to trail off, clearly getting a bit sleepy. It had been a very exciting day for the boy apparently, and he was crashing. He had crawled onto Regina’s lap, letting her wipe his face before he rested his head against her shoulder, his little arms wrapped around her neck, and he fell asleep.

Robin felt his heart swell and break, wondering how the hell something could be so beautiful and so painful all at once.

“I should take him home.” He murmured, and Regina nodded, although she couldn’t help the sad pout at the thought of them leaving.

“Do you want me to carry him to your car?” She whispered. Robin gave a half smile.

“We walked.”

“Oh,” Regina actually smiled then. “I could walk with you if you’d like?”

Robin was going to protest, but he knew they needed to talk, and so he nodded, and this time his smile was more honest. It reached his eyes, and Regina mirrored his expression.

They set off soon after, Robin carrying Regina’s hand bag (and being teased by Regina that it was so definitely his colour!) and mostly the journey was in silence. As they drew closer to Robin’s street, however, he finally summoned up the courage to speak.

“Do you regret what happened today?” He couldn’t look at her.

“Not at all.” Regina blurted out, and then frowned. “Why? Do you?”

Robin stopped in front of Regina so she had to look him in the eye.

"The only thing I regret, Regina, is having to go back to school so quickly." He gave her a smile, tilting his head slightly to get her to really see him. "I didn't want to leave you."

Regina couldn't hold back her smile and it was only the fact that she was carrying Roland (and perhaps also that they were on a public street) that stopped her from wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing him hard. Robin seemed to understand, and he brushed his fingers against her face, glancing at her lips and wishing he could just pull her to him.

Roland lifted his head, half asleep but also half awake, and sniffled as he tried to get his bearings. He saw his father and he saw Regina and he smiled, settling down again.

"Queenie read me a story?" He asked, and Robin grinned. They started walking again.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked her. "It appears Sir Roland desires your company."

Regina sucked on her bottom lip and smiled softly.

"Just Roland?" She teased. Robin shook his head.

"Never just Roland." He promised her. They were at his house now and he walked up to the door, unlocking it so Regina could bring Roland inside. "Ahh, it's good to be home." He told her, his hand moving to her lower back as he pulled the door closed behind them.

Regina smiled again and nodded.

"Yes it is." She felt more at home here than she did at her own house, that was for sure. Robin looked so pleased with her whispered comment.

"How about you go put that one to bed and I'll make us some tea." He suggested. Regina nodded, and was startled when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She managed to kiss him back though, and as soon as their lips met it struck Regina just how right it felt.

This was the life she wanted, and she really didn't want to have to wait for it. She wanted it all now.

Once Roland was asleep (he'd managed to listen to five pages worth of Where the Wild Things Are before he was out of it) Regina made her way back down stairs. Robin called her through to the living room and she walked in to see him lounging on the sofa, two mugs of tea in front of him and his arm along the back of the chair. Regina sat down and he immediately moved her so she was leaning against him, nestled into his chest. Jazz music was playing softly and they sat there for a while in the lamp light, sipping their tea and smiling.

Robin's fingers started to dance along Regina's arm and she tilted her head back so she could look at him. He was gazing down at her with a look of such love and devotion that Regina felt her breath catch.

“This really shouldn’t feel so comfortable.” He murmured, brushing her hair from her face.

“Why not?” She asked him, and he looked away from her.

“Regina,” he sighed, “don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

Regina sat up, leaning back to glare at him.

“You’re the one that invited me over.” She reminded him. Robin cringed.

“Well, technically it was Roland, but anyway.”

Regina glared at him and stood up.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

She started to pace in front of the lounge, wishing she could go back five minutes and kiss him before this conversation could start.

"Regina..." Robin started but didn't know where to go with the sentence. He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. Regina stopped pacing for a moment and stood in front of him, arms folded.

"What are we doing Robin?" She finally asked him. Robin shook his head.

"I have no idea." He admitted, and Regina sat down with a huff. She was beside him, but not close enough to touch. She twisted around so she was facing him, folding her legs under herself.

Robin watched her get comfortable, and had to fight the urge to just take her in his arms again and pretend the last few minutes had never happened.

"I love you Regina, I really do. So very much. But you know we can't be together."

"Yet!" Regina inserted, when it looked like Robin was going to miss that vital word. "And I'm not even sure I agree with you." Robin gave her a sad smile.

"Don't you want more?" He asked her, and then motioned around the room. "Don't you want something other than another woman's child, an old man that can't commit, and the threat of a lawsuit if we were caught?"

Regina leaned forward, catching his hands in hers.

"The only valid excuse there is the one about the lawsuit." She tried to give him an encouraging smile. "I love Roland, and I would be honoured to be his mother, but if you don't want that, well stepmother works just as well. He may be another woman's child, but he could be mine as well. He wouldn't be the first child in the history of the universe to have more than one mother than loves him." Before he could interrupt her she continued. "Second, you're not old. You're older than me but so what? Brad is older than Angelina AND she had another child before she got together with him. Look at them now! Blissfully happy and with 6 children."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Your argument is Brangelina?" Regina shrugged.

"Well it works. Sexy brunette and a ruggedly handsome older man!" She winked at him and Robin chuckled again. He lifted Regina's hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Very sexy brunette, and if I'm completely honest, I'd prefer you to her any day."

They sat there, grinning at each other for a moment, and then Robin sighed and looked away.

"But there's still the legal issue." He told her, and turned back to look at her. "We could both get into a lot of trouble. I would like to say that I'm most concerned about you, but there is also the fact that I would never be allowed to work again if I was caught. How would I provide for you both if I was in prison?"

Regina just gave him a determined smile.

"So we don't get caught. Simple!"

Robin snorted.

"You think it's that easy?" He asked her. Regina nodded.

"I really do." She brushed her fingers against his stubbly cheek and smiled at the texture, even as a flash of heat shot through her as she remembered the feeling of that cheek against her thighs earlier that day. "I'm Roland's babysitter. Nobody seems to have a problem with that, so I just keep babysitting him. Who's to know?"

"But if you're babysitting him, I'm not meant to be home." Robin pointed out. "Why would a babysitter be here if I was home?"

"So you go out for a while, and then come home to me and I stay the night, same as before." She leaned forward a little bit. "I just wait in a different bed."

Robin couldn't help but groan as Regina practically pressed herself against him. He wanted to say something else, argue the point, tell her that it was still wrong, but he found himself kissing her again, and all too soon he was laying back on the sofa, with Regina lying on top of him, his hands under her shirt and her pelvis rocking hard against his.

"God I need to be inside you." Robin managed to groan. Regina wanted to melt at his comment, pulling back slightly to rip her top off.

"Take me." She whispered in his ear, sucking on his earlobe as she dragged her nails down the sides of his chest, under his shirt. He was just reaching around to undo her bra when there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and they only just had time for Regina to grab her shirt and roll off the sofa before Roland was walking around, rubbing his eyes.

"Papa, I'm thirsty." He announced, barely focusing on Regina as she hid behind Robin, pulling her shirt on in a rush.

"Just a minute my man, I'll be right with you. Head into the kitchen and I'll fetch you some water." He waited until Roland had walked off before he turned to look at Regina. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded, her face so red she was sure she was glowing.

"We should have moved elsewhere." She mumbled, and Robin frowned.

"Papa!" Roland called out again, and Robin quickly shut his mouth, rushing to his son's side.

Once Roland had been given a drink and then taken to the bathroom, Robin came back to Regina. He chose to sit on an armchair, rather than beside Regina again. He wasn't sure how much temptation he could really resist.

Regina raised an eyebrow at his seating choice, and went to move over to him but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Please, no, don't. I need to be able to think." He cringed at his poor choice of words but it was too late to take them back. "Regina, we can't do this. Not now."

"So we wait awhile, until Roland is fast asleep."

"That's not what I meant." Robin sighed. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to make love to you, tonight and every night, but we can't. Not until I'm sure that we won't get in trouble."

Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So what are you saying? We avoid each other and see how we feel until graduation? We tried that remember, and we lasted, oh about five hours? How do you propose we survive the rest of the year?"

"Well then we try harder!" Robin snapped, and regretted it the moment he saw Regina flinch away from him. "I'm sorry Regina, really I am. But can't you see this is the way it has to be?"

"So what are we meant to do in the mean time? Do you really want me to go and find somebody else?" Regina had the sudden urge to start crying but she refused to let him see any tears. So she made her voice as cold as she could, channelling everything she'd ever learned from her mother on how on how to be a bitch.

"Of course I don't want you to be with anybody else." Robin cried. "But it would be for the best. Regina, you're young. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't be so quick to tie yourself down."

Regina squeezed her eyes closed, desperately trying to control her emotions. When she finally opened them again she was furious.

"So you're telling me that I should go out and find myself a boyfriend, is that it? And do you want to know about it? Do you want me to flaunt it?"

"NO!" Robin groaned, then he slumped back in his chair. "Regina, I love you. I've told you that. The thought of anybody else even looking at  you makes me sick with envy. BUt I'm trying to do what’s best for all of us here.Go and live the life of a teenager, and then, when it's safe for us to do so, come back and tell me if you still want to be a mother. Come back and tell me if you're willing to give up your freedom."

"You make it sound like being in a relationship with you is the same as a prison sentence" Regina grumbled. Robin gave a sad smile.

"Well I'm sort of thinking of a lifetime commitment, so..." he trailed off when the glare Regina gave him showed she didn't approve of his attempt at lightening the mood.

They were silent for a moment and then Regina stood up.

"So basically, what you're saying is that even though you love me, even though you want to spend the rest of our lives together, even though you know how good we are together in so many different ways, you want me to walk out that door now and find somebody new. Is that it?"

Robin cringed and nodded slowly.

"It's not what I want," He told her, wishing he could give her a definite answer. "But I honestly believe it's for the best."

Regina glared at him and then sighed.

"Fine." She felt so fucking furious she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Not with Roland upstairs. "I'll go and see if I can get myself a boyfriend or seven then. Does that work for you?" She started to walk to the door when Robin shot up and grabbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry Regina," He pleaded for her to forgive him. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"Well," Regina snorted. "For a man that doesn't want to cause me pain you're doing a fucking awful job you know that?" She blinked away tears, digging her nails into her hands to stop them from falling. Then a thought occurred to her. "What does this mean for us?" She asked him. "I mean, if I'm meant to be going out and having relationships here, there and everywhere, are you going to be doing the same? Are you going to get Mr Jones to keep setting you up? And are you expecting me to keep babysitting Roland for you?"

Robin groaned, his eyes closed in pain. Then he let go of her arm and stepped back, looking at her again.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Maybe it would be best if you didn't babysit any more."

Regina's eyes went wide.

"You're keeping me away from Roland?" She growled, looming at him. "No! You can't do that."

A part of Robin loved how much Regina loved his son. But he couldn't, in all good conscience, really let her stay could he?

"I can be a regular babysitter," She told him. "Arrive just before you leave, leave as soon as you get back. I get that you don't want to see me Robin, but please don't make me lose Roland as well."

Robin just watched her.

"I'll have to wait and see." He admitted. "I really don't know."

Regina opened her mouth to say something else but then stopped and nodded once.

"Ok." She replied. "Well, I'd better go get laid or something. Right?"

"Regina!" Robin groaned, raking his fingers through his hair again. Sometimes ehe couldn't help remember she was a teenager. But Regina didn't let  him continue. She turned to go and then had a wicked idea. She stepped close to Robin, put her hand on his crotch, and massaged the half erection he had.

"Just think," she murmured, leaning her head to his ear. "If Roland hadn't interrupted, you would be buried so deep inside me right now." Her palm was pressing against him, and she could feel him getting harder by the second. "My thighs wrapped around your waist, my hands around your chest, pulling you deeper into me." She ran the tip of her tongue around the edge of his ear, her breath warm and damp against his skin. Then, just as she felt him start to mould his body against hers, she pulled back, letting him go. "But instead we have to wait till I graduate. And we both know how long that is." She turned away and pulled open the front door. "Have a good night Robin. Say hi to Mrs Palmer and her five daughters for me." And with that she was outside and stalking down the path.

She wasn't so fast that she didn't hear Robin's groan though, and the thump of his head hitting the back of the door

Well, if he was going to be a bastard about it all, she wasn't going to play fair either! In fact, this whole waiting thing could turn out to be rather entertaining.

In the meantime though she needed to see somebody. She pulled out her phone and sent Graham a text.

**You busy right now? There's a tree in Blanchard Park that has our name on it and I think I might have left my knickers at home.**


	75. Playstation

What the hell was Killian doing? Time seemed to freeze as he raced August to Emma's side.. He wanted Emma, more than anything, and he knew it had been his idea to include August, but did he really want that to happen? Did he really want to watch another man's hands on his Emma's body?

But what was the alternative? She seemed determined to make her way through that stupid list and he refused to lose her. He'd do whatever it took to keep her, but why did she need this?

August was attracted to Emma, he couldn't help it. He had been from the moment she'd sat down with him that day at the dinner. The way she had sounded on the back of the bike when he gave her that first ride home had done things to him that he had been ashamed of, but he couldn't help it. When he'd heard from Killian that the other man was involved with the girl he wasn't sure how to react. He knew Killian had a troubled history, although he didn't know much of the details. But was that the reason he was pursuing such an unhealthy relationship? For all Killian had said Emma had pursued him, August couldn't help but shake the notion that he really should have known better. As a teacher he had a responsibility towards the care of his students and no matter what Emma might say, August couldn't help the feeling that Killian was doing something so very wrong.

But now he was letting himself get caught up in the whole situation as well. He should have walked away when he had the chance. But he let himself get sucked up into the challenge and now he was about to do God knows what with a workmate and a fucking student. He could lose his job over this, and despite what Killian had promised about not holding a grudge against him, he was sure, just from the look in Killian's eyes whenever he looked at Emma, that there was no way he wasn't going to want to flatten August. Killian was like an addict, with Emma his fix. He just knew that it was all going to hell in a handbasket.

Emma sat there, shivering with anticipation. She had to force herself to look at August, because otherwise her eyes would never leave Killian's face. She had never felt this way about anybody, and even though she knew that a threesome could be so much fun, and even though the idea of being worshipped (just the word, said in Killian's accent, made her feel all sorts of turned on) was incredible, there was a part of her that wished it was just the two of them. She just wanted them to be alone.

All three of them had their concerns hit them in seconds, the thoughts racing through their minds, and time seemed to slow down as each processed what was happening. By the time the two men were at Emma's side, their hands on her arms, she blurted out a word.

"Playstation!"

Instantly August dropped his hand and stepped back. Emma looked up at the two men, trying to read their expressions (especially Killian's, that was the most important one).

"I'm so sorry." She chewed her lip, worried they'd be angry with her. "I wanted to, I mean, I thought I wanted to, but I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"That's fine Emma," August was disappointed, sure, but mostly he was relieved. He glanced at Killian, wondering how the other man was taking it.

Killian didn't say anything. He just reached out to Emma and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her soundly.

"You're mine." He murmured in her ear, his hands roaming down her back, sliding under her thighs and lifting her into his arms. "Mine."

Emma nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yours. Only yours."

August stepped back further, turning to grab his things. The other two were all over each other, hard kisses and tight grips, soft moans and rather suspicious sounds.

"So I'll see you two at school tomorrow." He called out before he opened the door. They both pulled back to look over at him.

"I'm so sorry Mr Booth," Emma repeated, blushing, even as she clung to Killian, rocking her hips gently against him.

"That's fine Emma. This is for the best, really."

He turned the handle as Killian set Emma gently down on the ground. He crossed over to the other man, and August made sure to ignore the very prominent bulge in the Irishman's trousers.

"Thank you August." He held out his hand for August to shake. August glanced down at it for a moment before taking his hand.

"It's fine. Really." He assured him. Killian gripped his hand.

"You'll get your chance." He murmured, a wicked smile in his eyes. August frowned, confused, but Killian had let him go and had crossed back over to Emma. August stood there for a moment and then shook his head, walking out of the house. As he pulled his helmet on and fastened the strap he told himself that as soon as he got home he was going to pour himself a very very large glass of whisky.

And when that was finished he'd probably have another one!

"What did you say to Mr Booth?" Emma asked after they were alone. Killian's eyes flashed but then he pulled her close to him again, his hands on her hips.

"Nothing important." He brushed it off and Emma smiled, nuzzling into his neck. "I just told him he'd get his turn soon."

Emma pulled back and stared at the man in front of her.

"You what?" Her shriek surprised both of them. Killian frowned and then led Emma to the sofa so they could sit down. Emma immediately straddled his lap, sitting back on his knees.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" He asked her, his hands creeping up under her top. "When there are so many other things we could be doing instead?"

"Yes I want to talk about this now." Emma insisted, but then Killian's thumbs brushed against her breasts, pressing the lace of her bra against her. "Ok, we can talk about it later," her voice was a little breathless now, and she canted her hips closer to his. "But we do have to talk about it!"

Killian smirked.

"Of course." He slid his arms down her body and eased her denim skirt up to her waist. Emma started to rock her hips. She could feel him hard beneath her, the denim of his jeans brushing against the lace of her knickers. His lips found hers, his tongue filling her mouth, and she couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would be when he filled her in other ways as well. He gripped her hips, pushing her down on his erection, and the friction almost ached, it felt so good. She had to break from the kiss to gasp, and he immediately started kissing her neck, his mouth trailing down along her collarbone, and sucking on the flesh, leaving bruises as she bucked harder against him.

She was still sitting over him as they ground their bodies together, and every place he touched her, be it his fingers on her hips, his lips on her neck, or his erection between her legs, felt like tongues of fire against her.

"Oh God." She was panting, thrusting her chest forward as she pressed down harder and harder, working faster and faster against him. He pushed the neck of her top to the side so he could suck on the flesh above her breast, shifting forward so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Oh fuck, oh God, oh fucking shit!" The sensation was building up inside her, and she opened her eyes, looking deep into his eyes as he lifted his head to gaze at her. He could tell she was drawing close to an orgasm, and he was smirking. She was about to cum and he hadn't even touched her, not really.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as wave after wave of bliss seemed to roll over her, fireworks exploding under her skin. He kept rocking her against him, his hands guiding her body, letting the aftershocks work through her. He was never going to stop smirking about this!

"Did that feel good?" he asked when she finally managed to stop shuddering. Emma nodded, grinning, and then pulled his face closer to her, kissing him for all he was worth.

"Amazing!" she purred.

"Good to hear it." Killian kissed her again. "But that's no where near enough worshipping for you." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Come on." He managed to stand up, still with her in his arms.

"Where are we going?" She couldn't help but be impressed with his strength.

"I'm going to take you to bed." Killian replied simply. Emma grinned at him.

"Oh really? Are you sleepy already?" She couldn't help but tease him. Killian glared at her.

"Emma Swan, trust me when I say we are not going to be sleeping any time soon!" He promised her a they made their way to the bedroom. Emma was loving how strong he was. It was such a turn on.

"So," She started to nuzzle into his ear. "This whole worshipping thing, what do I have to do?"

Killian flicked on his bedroom light with his shoulder.

"All you have to do is enjoy yourself." he carried her over to the massive bed in the centre of the room.

Emma let him lower her onto the bed.

"And how am I meant to show you that I'm enjoying myself?" She teased him, leaning back against the pile of pillows. Killian stood at the foot of the bed and pulled his shirt off. Then he crawled onto the bed.

"Scream for me Emma. I want to make you scream so much you lose your voice tomorrow!"

Emma giggled.

"The things you do to make it so I can't talk in class!" She teased him, but then Killian was lying over her again, kissing her, his hand under her shirt, and she decided that they'd talked long enough.

Emma usually loved being on top, but the feeling of Killian's weight over her felt so safe some how. She wasn't sure just why that was, but she savoured it. Then he started to kiss his way down her body, his mouth working against the fabric of her top before he reached the button and zip of her denim skirt. As he peeled her skirt away from her he kissed every part of newly revealed flesh. He was taking his time, and she was pretty sure that she was going to reach the peak of her body's ability to be turned on very very soon.

When he finally dragged the skirt off her legs he leaned back so he could look at her.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, his eyes practically eating her up. His look was so hungry, and she lay there, half shivering, chewing on her lip as she prayed he really did like what he saw.

"Should I?" She reached for the hem of her shirt, crossing her arms over her chest to lift the top up. Killian nodded and she leaned forward slightly. The top was removed and tossed to the floor, and then she lay back against the pillows.

"So very very beautiful." He knelt there, just looking at the woman lying before him, clad in green lace just for him. "If I could I would brand you so everybody could see that you are mine."

Emma shivered and smiled, nodding at him. He licked his lips and then lowered his head to start sucking the tender flesh of her breasts. As he dragged his nails up and down her sides, he left small bruises all over her skin. He eased down the cups of her bra, pushing her breasts up. His hand covered one breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple to hardness as his mouth sucked on her other. Emma let her eyes drift closed as she let the sensations overwhelm her.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this."

Killian lifted his head at Emma's voice and nodded.

"Me neither." He kissed her lips and then swapped his hand to her other breast, before sucking her again.

"I've always wanted you." Emma ran her fingers through his hair. "The amount of times I've touched myself, wishing it was your hands on me, your lips, your cock deep inside me."

Killian groaned around her nipple and Emma shuddered and purred. He bit down gently on her flesh and she thrust her chest forward.

"Do you ever think of me?" She asked him, and Killian lifted his head, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He moved up her body so he could lie beside her, still half over her, his hand now on her belly. Emma sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded. "How about all the fucking time!" He groaned, and his hand started to slide down her stomach. He tilted his head to watch what his hand was doing, his fingers slipping just under the waistband of her knickers.

"How often?" Emma asked, and Killian didn't reply at first, instead concentrating on the feeling of her pubic hair under his fingertips. When he finally spoke his voice was husky.

"Have you ever noticed those times when I've had to duck out of class during the double?"

Emma nodded, and murmured a yes. Killian looked at her.

"It's because I have caught sight of a bra strap, or a thigh, or some other part of your body and all I can do is think about how much I want to have you. So I have to leave the classroom and head to the bathroom." His fingers moved further down her mound, and he could feel wetness in her curls. He smirked. "I've been so turned on by an innocent flash of skin that I end up locking myself in the staff toilet, my hand around my cock, gripping hard as I imagine you in there with me." He pressed a finger just inside her and Emma gasped softly. "I think about how much I want to just walk back into that classroom, bend you over my desk and drive into you."

"I wish you could." Emma panted as she moved her thighs apart a little, letting Killian's finger slide deeper inside her.

"You like that idea do you?" Killian's voice felt so dark and deep. "You like the idea of me claiming you in front of everybody?"

Emma nodded, her breathing quickening as he slipped another finger into her and started to thrust them slowly in and out.

"I want to take you up against the window," Killian's voice was soft, and the sound of his fingers squelching inside her filled the air. "Strip you naked and drive into you, letting anybody that looked up see you, and see that you are mine." He bit on her neck as he claimed her, sucking the flesh between his lips before lapping at it with his tongue to sooth it.

"You like the idea of people watching us too, don't you." Emma wasn't sure if that really should be so much of a turn on, but honestly the thought of people knowing they were together was fantastic. "Maybe you could call me out during assembly and fuck me on the stage while Gold is giving out awards for the Maths competition." She giggled and Killian chuckled, then he curved his fingers around inside her and Emma gasped.

"The more I touch you," he sucked on her ear as he rubbed his thumb against her clit "The more I want to touch you. I can never get enough of you." Emma started panting harder, tilting her hips forward to bring as much of herself into contact with him. "You are my everything Emma, you know that don't you?"

"You didn't want to share me did you?" Emma asked, and then immediately worried that she had said the wrong thing. Killian's movements seemed a little more forceful for a moment, and Emma moaned. It felt so damned good.

"You are mine." He growled, and crushed his lips to hers. His tongue massaged hers and Emma sucked it into her mouth. When they broke from the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers. "I know they want you, but you are mine. Nobody can have you before me now Emma."

Emma nodded, her eyes locked to his. Then he was brushing his thumb against her clit again and she gasped loudly.

"Let me hear you Emma, let me hear what I do to you." His movements became more focused, his fingers curling inside her, his thumb driving her clit wild, and his lips against her skin. He was bringing her close to another orgasm, and this time all it had taken was his fingers. "I love how responsive you are to my touch."

Emma started to thrash against the bed as the sensation built up again. She was panting and moaning, and the sounds she made went straight to Killian's cock, making him feel harder and harder when he didn't think he could get any more blood there. He was bucking his hips against her thigh without even being aware of it.

"Oh fuck Oh fuck oh fuck!" Her moans were getting louder and Killian wanted nothing more than to hear her come undone again. He loved how simple it was to make her cum.

"OH YES!" She howled, when he pressed his thumb just right, and brushed that perfect spot deep inside her. Again he kept moving against her, letting her ride the waves of bliss that he knew she was feeling. He felt fit to burst, he was so bloody hard, but he was not going to cum until he could come inside her, and he wasn't going to do that for a while yet. He circled his finger and thumb around the base of his cock, gripping tightly to stop himself, let some of the pressure ease up, even as he kept coaxing shudders from Emma.

She ended up pushing him away, her nerves all tingling. She was giggling, unable to stop smiling, and he grinned at her as he lifted his fingers to his lips, sucking them clean and letting his eyes roll back in his head at the delicious flavour.

"You taste amazing!" he told her, and then held his thumb out, pressing it to her lips. Emma, her eyes locked to his, sucked on his thumb, her tongue brushing up and down its length. Then it was Killian's turn to groan, and he swore that before the night was through he would discover what it felt like to have Emma's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"You are fucking incredible." Emma grabbed his head again, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. "I love you, I love what you do to me!" She kissed him again, pressing her body to his as best she could as she tried to catch her breath.

Killian flinched slightly at her declaration. He wasn’t sure he could cope if they were in love, even though he needed her in his life. He felt at times like he could survive longer without oxygen than he could survive without Emma. But to say they were in love, well wasn’t that just the beginning of the end? Relationships fell apart when they involved love.

But he didn’t want to push her away. He would keep her in his arms because he needed her. He had to have her, and if she wanted to say that she loved him, well he wasn’t going to stop her. He just wasn’t sure if he’d say it back.

Instead he kissed her and brushed her hair away from her forehead.

“Let me keep doing things to you then.” He smiled, and started kissing his way down her body again. He undid her bra and helped her ease it off, and he hooked his fingers through her knickers, dragging them down her thighs and dropping them on the floor. Then he knelt between her legs. “You have the most incredible legs.” he told her, kissing his way up her left leg as his fingers trailed up her right. “I spend hours imagining them wrapped around me, around my waist, around my head.” He smirked at her as he made his way to her cunt. Emma was leaning up on her arms as she watched him, and then he pressed his face into her curls, and dragged his tongue along her slit, looking into her eyes as he did so. “God you’re delicious. Incredible.”

Emma purred softly, a little surprised that she made that sort of a noise, but loving how it felt. Everything he did was incredible. Everything he did was better than anything anybody had ever done to her before.

Killian stopped speaking then, his attention too focused now on licking and nibbling and sucking and tasting. He thrust his tongue into her, he circled her clit with his tongue, he nibbled softly against her folds, and Emma’s moans became louder and louder.

She slipped her fingers through his hair, holding him right where he was, her thighs gripping him tightly. Killian was taking deep breaths whenever he could, not wanting to move his mouth away from Emma’s delicious cunt.

Emma screamed as he made her cum again, and she expected him to do what he had done before, maintain the action but ease up slightly as she rode out the after shocks. But he didn’t. He just kept working at her, not giving her a break at all, and she found herself rapidly building up again and feeling like she was exploding. He made her cum over and over, she was screaming with the sensations, and even when she tried to push him away he wouldn’t move. She was almost crying with the overload of sensations before Killian finally lifted his face up and she grabbed him, pulling him up to her and kissing him with everything she had.

“You are delicious!” Killian murmured between kisses, and Emma just grunted at him. She could hardly move, all she could manage was to kiss him.

When he finally rolled off her Emma wanted to cry. She hated him not touching her, even though his touch had almost become too much. Then she realised he was getting his clothes off and she grinned at him, reaching out her hands and wiggling her fingers (and rather proud of herself for being able to manage that much physical activity!). She wanted him back in her arms. He moved with such conviction, and Emma half felt she could cum again just from thinking about what he had done to her. He grabbed a condom, pulled it on, and then lay on the bed again, over Emma.

“You are mine.” He reminded her, and she nodded at him.

“I know.”

“Always mine!” He wrapped his hand around his cock and pressed it against her clit, making Emma moan again at the sensation.

“Always yours.” She nodded again, and he grinned at her, a positively evil smile. Before Emma could respond, he thrust into her and she howled at the sensation. He pushed straight in, and even though she was as well prepared as she could be, the sensation of his thick cock actually inside her made Emma want to weep. “Always yours, forever.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, and Killian started a punishing pace, lifting Emma’s legs and hooking her feet up over his shoulders as he drove into her hard, almost folding her in half as he dominated her. Emma was gasping and groaning and she just knew she was going to cum again, even though she had no idea how the hell she could. She didn’t think she had anything left, but he drew it out of her, making her feel everything. It was almost too much, and she wondered how she could ever want or be with anybody else after this.

The thought that he might be the last lover she’d ever take gave her shivers, and they were of the very best kind.

Killian was normally a more tender lover, but he needed to be in control here, he needed to show Emma that he was all she ever needed. He could not, would not live without her. He wasn’t going to wait any more, he wasn’t going to stand by and let her be with anybody else. He would be with her, and she would be with him, and they wouldn’t need anybody else ever. He didn’t give a damn what the rest of the world felt. This feeling, being inside her, driving hard into her hot, tight little pussy, was all he needed for the rest of his life, and nothing was going to stop them from being together.

“Oh fuck I love you!” Emma dug her nails into Killian’s back, her ankles hooked around his neck. “So much. Always. Only you.”

“Only you!” Killian moaned, and bit down on her neck, making her arch her back and brush her clit against his coarse pubic curls. She was right, it didn’t take much to set her off, and she was screaming again as she had another orgasm, losing count of all the times she’d lost it so far. Killian loved the sound and soon he was chasing his own release. He thrust harder into her as his orgasm shot through him, and he wished there was no barrier between the pair of them. He wanted to fill her with his seed. He wanted to own her, be owned by her, and be joined to her in every way possible.

Emma was gasping and crying from the intensity of the pleasure she felt in his arms. She started covering his face with kisses as he eased her legs down. She felt liquid.

“I love being worshipped.” She grinned, as Killian rolled over and dealt with the condom. Killian just smirked at her as he came back to her side, gathering her into his arms.

“The worshipping isn’t over yet my darling.” He promised her, and Emma stared at him.

“It’s not? I’m not sure how much more I can cope with!”

Killian chuckled as he pulled the covers of the bed over them.

“We’ll have a rest for a bit, but I promised you all night dearest. It’s not even midnight yet.” Then he kissed her again, lying back and letting Emma rest her head on his chest. He was determined to show her she didn’t need anybody else. Neither of them did.

 

 


	76. Wood Burn

Graham replied to Regina's text within minutes, and arranged to meet her at the old bandstand in the centre of the park. By the time Regina got there it was almost dark and she needed to uses her phone to light the way to the secluded spot. True to her word, she had taken off her underwear, and she was enjoying the sensation of the denim of her jeans brushing against her cunt. She really should go commando more often, it was rather enticing!

She'd taken her bra off as well, and the singlet top she wore under her jacket wasn't all that thick. By the time she made it to the shelter her nipples were hard from the slight breeze as much as from the anticipation of her meeting. God she needed this.

Graham had had a shit of a day. The permission slips required for his year 9 trip were suddenly not being accepted by Administration and he had to redo them. The Maths class he taught to year 7 had ended up a complete waste of time when some of the students had decided to continue a fight they'd started on the playground, and his neighbour's wife had come on to him, again, while her daughter was sitting right there! Graham liked his neighbour, he was a decent guy, but he knew that the man would want to flatten him if he thought he was making moves on his wife, and Graham knew that there was no way Steve would believe it had been Dianne that had been the one to try things.

So when he got the text from Regina he almost broke the sound barrier with his reply text. He knew it was a disaster waiting to happen, doing anything with Regina again, but God he needed to fuck her!

He had walked to the park, wanting a chance to gather his thoughts, and it wasn't that far from his apartment anyway. He saw her walk up to the bandstand and he felt his hunger for her increase ten fold as he took in the sight of her striding across the grass, the light from her phone barely showing her the way. She was about to walk into the bandstand when he was behind her, his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his chest and she squealed in shock.

"I thought you said there was a tree with our name on it." He murmured in her ear, feeling her relax slightly when she realised who it was that was holding her.

"Not sure if you'd noticed," Regina's voice was dry "but there are a fuck ton of trees in the park. I figured this was an easier landmark to find."

Graham chuckled, his fingers spreading over her belly as he held her tight to him.

"A fuck ton do you say? And do you want me to fuck you against all of them or do you have a particular one in mind?" His voice was low in her ear and Regina pressed back against him.

"I don't care which one you choose," She tried to twist around in his arms but he held her tight. "Just fuck me."

Graham spun her around and pressed her against the frame of the bandstand.

"Your wish is my command, my queen," He smirked at her and then he was kissing her, his tongue plundering her mouth. Regina moaned as she realised just how this was going to play out. This was exactly what she needed. She wrapped her leg around his waist, rocking her hips against his erection.

"My wish," she murmured when he started to kiss his way down her throat, "my command for you is take me. Hard. I need it." Graham lifted his head to look into her eyes. He saw pain there, and arousal, and he was torn. A part of him wanted to sooth her, hold her close, tell her everything would be alright. But as she arched a perfectly shaped brow at him he realised that soothing was not what she needed. So he gave her a wolfish smile and nodded his head.

"Pick a tree!"

Regina laughed in shock, then she kissed him, a full body kiss that he felt all over. Licking her lips, she stepped back and took his hand, leading him further into the dark park. Finally she stopped at a broad oak, and turned to face him.

"How's this one?" She asked, grinning at the whole idea of choosing a tree.

"Perfect." Graham barely looked at the tree. His gaze was focused completely on Regina. He kissed her again, a hungry kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth. Regina felt herself go weak with longing. This was what she needed, more than anything. This was the right choice.

Graham broke from the kiss and looked at the woman standing before him. Then he pushed her leather jacket from her shoulders.

"Take off your top." He commanded. "Then put your jacket back on." Regina did as she was told, biting her lip when she saw the glee her nakedness prompted. "Oh you wicked woman." He reached out to cup her breasts in his hands. "Please tell me you weren't like this all day at school?"

Regina just quirked an eyebrow, smirking at him.

"What would you have done if I was?"

Graham stepped closer, his thumbs brushing against her nipples.

"I would have dragged you into the sports shed and buried my face in your chest." He then knelt down before her, and pressed his head between her breasts, his hands still massaging them. "You have spectacular breasts Regina."

"Thank you!" Regina grinned, and then gasped when she felt his lips close over her left nipple. The suction he applied was just perfect, and Regina let her head fall back against the trunk as she concentrated on the delightful sensations of his teeth and tongue and lips.

His left hand was still fondling her right breast, but his right hand slid down her body. He deftly undid the buttons of her jeans and slipped his hand between the fabric. Again he lifted his head to grin at her.

"Oh if you had been like this all day I think I'd have spent all my time eating you out!" His voice was so rough, and Regina couldn't help but shudder. He had planned on spending more time worshiping her breasts, but he couldn't resist. He made her kick off her shoes and then he pulled her jeans down her legs, freeing one leg so she could wrap it around his neck. Then he buried his face between her thighs, determined to get her off, as quickly as possible.

Regina’s head fell back against the tree trunk and she thrust her hips forward, her fingers gripping Graham’s head, holding him in place. He didn’t waste any time teasing, he got straight to it, his tongue rubbing against her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her, scissoring them and curling them, sending the most delightful tingles all through her body.

“Suck,” Regina panted, looking down at him. He lifted his gaze to hers and then he did just as he was told, his lips circling her clip as he sucked hard. Regina howled at the sensation, it felt so fucking good. She had to admit, one of the best things about this whole challenge was discovering just how much grown men seemed to enjoy oral sex. The teenage boys she’d had sex with always seemed to see it as a chore. If they’d tried it they had been slobbery messes and were more interested in her sucking them off. But the men she’d been with recently all seemed to have different ways of attacking her cunt and making her see stars. Graham was especially spectacular, and when he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue she started to wonder just how long his mouth muscle was. It seemed to reach so deeply into her and as his fingers rubbed against her clit she couldn’t help her moans of pleasure.

Graham loved doing this. He really could do this all day! Especially with Regina. She had the tastiest little pussy he’d ever had the pleasure to try and he just could not get enough of it. But he wanted to be inside her, and he couldn’t wait much longer. So even though he knew she was getting close, he pulled away from her and stood up, forcing her to let go of his hair and drop her leg to the ground.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He almost laughed at her growl as he undid his jeans and eased his cock from his underwear.

“You.” He replied, holding himself close to her. “I’m doing you.” Then he lifted her leg again, encouraging her to wrap it around his waist, and he thrust into her in one smooth motion. She was so close that as soon as he was inside her, his fingers lingering against her clit, she clamped down hard on his dick, and he bit into her shoulder as she shuddered to a climax around him. He held himself still until she managed to calm down a little and then he started really driving into her, every thrust pushing her against the trunk. They couldn’t speak; the only noises were the sounds of their fucking and the grunts they made. Regina managed to kick her jeans off completely and then Graham lifted her up, his hands cupping her arse as she held him tightly around the waist with her thighs. He was pounding into her, his attention as much on her release as his own, and he had his hand between them, his fingers flicking against her clit as he tried to bring her off again before he lost it.

“You’re on the pill right?” He managed to grunt into her ear after he made her cum a second time. Regina nodded quickly, her mouth dry from panting, and Graham grinned. “Good.” he kissed her, his tongue in her mouth as his cock was in her cunt. She clenched her muscles tightly around him and he had to break away from the kiss to throw his head back, almost howling like a wolf as he forced himself deeper into her, his orgasm shooting through him as he pulsed inside her. Long, hard thrusts, his fingers digging into her arse, and then he was spent. Both of them were gasping for air, bodies close, sweat soaking their skin.

“That was incredible.” Regina was the first to finally speak, and Graham laughed, unable to do anything more than nod.

“So fucking needed that.”

Regina giggled.

“So needed that fucking!” She teased, and Graham snorted, easing Regina’s legs down but still holding her close. He kissed her again, a softer kiss, but still raw. As their hearts started to settle down, and their breathing returned to normal, Regina expected Graham to say he was going to go. When he pulled back to look at her, she braced herself for the dismissal.

“Well that’s one tree,” he told her, and she frowned. He grinned. “Which tree do you want to fuck against next?”

Regina spluttered in shock.

“You want to do it again?” She asked, and Graham shrugged.

“Unless you’d rather come back to my place. But I don’t want to stop screwing you Regina, not unless you want me to.”

Regina sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and gave a shy smile.

“Your place could work.” She said nervously, and Graham returned the smile, kissing her gently.

“My place it is,” He reached down to hand her her jeans, before he did his own up again. “But I have just one question for you.”

Regina felt nervous, and focused on getting her clothes back on so she didn’t have to look at the teacher.

“Yeah?”

Graham picked up her top and held it out for her.

“What do you like for breakfast?”

Regina’s head shot up.

“You want me to stay the night?”

Graham blushed, glad it was so dark in the park.

“Only if you want to.” he told her. “But yeah, I’d like to spend the night with you, if you’re ok with that?”

Regina tilted her head as she looked at him, weighing up her options. Then she smiled, a huge grin that lit up her face.

“You know? I think I’d really like that.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, ignoring the top in his hand. “I think that is exactly what I need.” Then she glanced at the top. “That, however, I don’t need!” She smirked at him and zipped up her jacket. Graham chuckled in surprise, feeling so relieved that she’d said yes.

He’d noticed that at camp. A hot and heavy fuck was perfect with Regina, but afterwards he had felt the need to make love to her as well. It was the same today. Sex against the tree had taken some of the pressure off, but he wanted to spend the night wrapped up with her, and after the day he’d had he just knew that if he let her go now he’d regret it. So he was being selfish perhaps, by making her come home with him, but he knew she’d enjoy herself, and she seemed just as in need of some affection (and good sex). So who was he to stand in the way of her relaxation?

“Do you need to phone anybody, say you’re not going to be home? Do you have a place you can say you are?” Then he rushed to add “Not that I’m ashamed of you or anything.”

“But my mum might not be thrilled with me sleeping at a teacher’s place.” Regina finished for him, smiling her understanding. “It’s ok.” She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. “I’ll just tell Mum I’m staying at Emma’s.” Graham nodded, and kissed her forehead before stepping back and letting her make the call.

She spoke to her father, glad that he had answered the phone, because it meant less of a lecture. Then she hung up, sent a quick text to Emma to let her know she’d used her as an excuse (and boy was she glad that her parents and Emma’s parents had little to do with one another), and then she reached out to take Graham’s hand.

“Shall we?” She started to walk towards the car park. Graham nodded, lacing his fingers with hers. “Where did you park your car?”

“I walked,” Graham replied. “I don’t live far from here.”

“Oh.” Regina considered her options. “Is there somewhere I can park my car at your place or should I leave it here?”

Graham thought about it for a moment.

“Do you think it would be safe here?” He asked, and Regina frowned, then she shrugged.

“Probably safer than it being seen out the front of your place all night.”

“Oh,” Graham squeezed her hand. “I live in an apartment block. If you’re in the guest parking nobody will know what flat you’re at. So it’s up to you.”

“I’d rather go to your place,” Regina admitted. “Let my baby be safe and all.” Graham chuckled and nodded.

“Then drive me home your majesty.” He gave her a slight bow, smirking at her. Regina grinned at him.

“I have a better idea.” She pulled her keys out of her pocket as they reached her car. “How about you drive me home.”

Graham was surprised, but he nodded, and unlocked the door for her, holding it open before he walked around the car and got into the driver’s seat.

They had hardly made it out of the car park before Regina had reached over to undo the fly of Graham’s pants. Graham gasped in shock.

“Um, what are you doing?” he asked her, and she just smirked at him.

“Drive slowly, or take the scenic route.” She replied as she leaned over. “I might be a while.” She reached into his underwear and eased his cock out. She could see, and feel, it was still wet, coated in her juices and his release. Regina gave Graham a seductive smile and then crouched down on the floor of her seat, reaching over to press a kiss to the head of his cock. Graham tightened his grip on the steering wheel, wondering which way he could drive that would keep her hidden and also be not too busy. He really didn’t want to crash her car.

She dragged her tongue along his length, and moaned at the taste.

“We’re delicious.” She announced, and he chuckled in surprise.

“Well I know you are.”

“We both are!” Regina’s tone was so stern that Graham almost laughed. Then she set to work, her hand wrapped around his cock as she licked him over and over. The longer her tongue was working over him the harder he got, until he felt rock solid beneath her touch. She murmured her approval and then let him slide into her mouth. Graham swerved slightly when he felt her mouth envelope him, but he managed to get control back fairly quickly. If he had taken the direct route home they would have arrived by now, but he had decided to head towards the back roads, certain that they would be undisturbed. He wasn’t sure how far Regina was willing to go, but he knew that if she wanted to finish him off he wanted to be able to pull over in a hurry.

Regina hummed around his cock, and Graham just had to tell her how incredible it felt.

“I love your mouth on me,” His voice was low, but the engine was so quiet she could hear him so clearly. “So hot and wet and amazing.”

Regina sucked just a little harder, her hand tracing a pattern against his leg to show how much she liked his words. Graham took the hint.

“It feels amazing being inside you.” He glanced down at her head, and wished he could take a photo of what he could see. Regina Mills, queen of the fucking school, with her perfect lips wrapped around his dick. This was what dreams were made of! “I’ve wanted to know what it was like to have you suck me off.” He was having real difficulty speaking clearly and driving safely while Regina did what she did to him, but he knew she loved hearing him talk dirty to her. “The times I’ve wanked, wishing my fingers were your lips…” he trailed off as she swallowed him deeply. “Oh fuck Regina.”

Regina just grinned, humming and trying to take him as deeply down her throat as she could. She needed to relax her jaw, and she was at such an awkward angle, but it was worth it to hear just how broken he sounded.

“Regina, I’m close,” Graham was looking around for a place to pull over. “And I don’t mean to my house.” He added in a rush, finally finding a spot where he could park. Regina just sucked extra hard and Graham whimpered, just a little ashamed of the high-pitched sound that he emitted. Regina chuckled and pressed her fingers against his thigh, her head still bobbing up and down along his length. Graham just rolled his eyes and pulled the car over, easing it into park and cutting the engine. Regina felt the car stop and decided it was a challenge. She was going to make him cum and she was going to drink every last drop. It wasn’t something she really enjoyed, but she was going to make an effort for Graham. Tonight was all about letting loose after all.

It didn’t take long, once Graham realised what she was doing.

“Regina, I’m close,” he muttered again, wanting to give her a chance to pull away. But she just looked up at him and he flinched at the lust in her eyes. He bucked his hips, he couldn’t help it, and she sucked harder, her tongue working over him and her lips holding him close. All too soon he was grunting through his release and Regina was gulping him down. He finally finished and she lifted her head, wiping a drop of cum from her lips and smirking at him with pride.

“Did you like that?” she asked him, her expression showing just how sure she was of his answer. Graham just grunted at her and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

“You are a wicked wicked woman.” He finally told her, and she sat back, looking all innocent.

“I don’t know what you mean!” She teased and he growled at her.

“How the hell am I meant to look at you now without remembering just how fucking amazing it feels to have your mouth wrapped around me?”

Regina just shrugged.

“Same way I look at you when I remember your incredibly talented tongue.”

“Oh?” Graham started the engine again as Regina did up her seat belt. “And how is that exactly?”

“Hungrily.” Regina replied and Graham shuddered.

“Right. Getting you home now.” He pulled onto the road and headed for his apartment. “I hope you’re not planning on sleeping much tonight.”

“Not even a little bit.” Regina grinned, rather proud of herself.

Was it bad that she hoped Robin would see her arrive with Graham tomorrow?

 

 


	77. The Night is Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up - I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. I'll try and post a few chapters tonight.  
> Second - bit of a warning here. Killian is getting possessive. On FF.Net this has caused a varied reaction. Some people think it's triggering, others like it. Personally I'm not a fan of possessive people, and I don't want to bring to mind bad experiences for people, so I apologise if that happens. Not sure what I think of people thinking possessiveness is sexy, but this isn't the place for me to get up on my soapbox.  
> Anyway, please enjoy and if you want to leave a comment that would be fab. Cheers.

 

Normally Killian prided himself on how giving he was as a lover. He always wanted to make sure that his partner felt adored, worshiped, and free. He never again wanted to be accused of being possessive or clingy. Usually he had short flings or one-night stands, where the woman was left satisfied and positive about her life going forward. He never promised more than he was willing to give, and he knew that the women he slept with enjoyed their time with him without expecting more. He was even friends with some of his former partners, and there was never any awkwardness.

But things with Emma were so very different.

"You are mine." he growled in her ear as his hand roamed over her body. They were lying on his bed and he could see all the little bruises and love bites he had left over her pale flesh. They made him proud, to see her branded thus.

Emma just gazed up at him and smiled, brushing her fingers against his cheek. She was still trying to recover from the way he had taken her, and her limbs felt like jelly.

Killian leaned down and started to suck again on her neck, darkening the bruise there as his hand slid further down her body towards her groin. Emma whimpered softly, not sure if she could handle much more but certain also that she could never push him away.

"I hope it's cold tomorrow." she smiled and Killian lifted his head to look at her, his fingers brushing against her clit.

"Why?"

Emma peered at him even as she arched into his touch.

"Because I'll be wearing a scarf, that's why." She expected him to laugh, or blush or something. She did not expect the look of fury that flashed across his face.

"No. Don't." Emma frowned, and Killian continued. "I want everybody to see that you have been loved tonight, thoroughly loved tonight. I don't want you to hide it." As he spoke he pushed his fingers into her cunt and she couldn't hold back her moan. "I want everybody to see that you are taken."

Emma felt a jolt of fear shoot through her at his tone.

"When you say everybody, who do you mean?" She whispered, rocking her hips into his hand, as his fingers plunged harder into her, curling inside her.

"Everybody." Killian growled in her ear between more kisses and bites. "Jefferson," He nipped at her neck, "Red," He sucked on her earlobe, "August." His voice dripped with fury at that last name. "I want them to see you are off limits now." He had three fingers inside her, thrusting hard, almost clawing at her, and she was gripping him tightly, trying to control how she felt. "You are mine."

He was becoming more aggressive and Emma felt herself responding to it. She wrapped any part of her body around him that she could manage, and even though she was sure she couldn't climax any more, she rocked her body against his, her clit against the palm of his hand, and she dug her nails into his back.

“Yours. Always and forever." She managed to pant, her mouth against his neck as she sucked hard.

Killian felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him at her words, and he focused hard on bringing her off. He had learned her body, her responses, so quickly, and it wasn't long before he had her writhing and screaming beneath him. No sooner had she climaxed then he pulled his hand out from her sodden cunt and rolled over her, his slick fingers guiding his cock into her. Emma was taken by surprise, expecting him to keep fucking her with his hand, and she moaned loudly at the new, welcome intrusion.

Killian set a hard pace, thrusting deeply into her, snapping his hips. He needed her to see that she didn't need anybody else.

Emma had her legs around Killian's thighs, not quite in control of her limbs enough to lift them any higher. Kilian took her hands and held them above her head, gripping her wrists. He was staring into her eyes and the pure, raw hunger she saw there terrified her and aroused her in equal measure.

"I'm yours. Only yours," She gasped, stretching her neck so she could kiss him. "Forever only yours."

Killian growled his approval and the kiss he gave her was savage.

"I need you." he told her, his lips barely moving far from hers. "Every day in every way I need you."

"Yes!" Emma was so close again, she felt like she had been always just one touch away from an orgams at the most all evening, and there was nothing she wanted more than to feel Killian's hard cock forcing its way inside her. He twisted his hips and suddenly she was howling, her hands clasping at nothing as she shattered around him. Killian smirked as he felt her orgasm, and pushed harder inside her, as the clenching of her muscles drove him over the edge. As he felt his seed pump into her he felt a savage sort of pride.

"You are mine." He told her again, and kissed her, his tongue forcing its way between her lips. "And I will be all you ever need."

Emma had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't work out why. It was like everything felt so good that all she could do was weep. There was no other way she could express her emotions. When Killian let go of her wrists she immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her, kissing and licking the sweat off his neck.

"I love you," She whispered as she dragged her tongue over his salty flesh. "I need you so much, always."

Killian hummed his approval and wished he didn't have to go soft. He did not want to be outside of Emma's tight, wet warmth.  Finally though he couldn't help it, and he slipped out. He rolled off Emma and glanced down between her thighs. He smirked at the site he saw, white liquid seeping out of her. He dragged his fingers through it and held his hand up to Emma's lips.

"Taste," He ordered, and Emma obediently stuck her tongue out to lick his fingers.

"What is it?" she asked, and when he realised she had obeyed without question he knew he would have to take her again. he would never get enough of her.

"It was us. My cum and yours, all mingled together and leaking out your cunt." As he spoke he thrust his fingers inside her again and Emma jolted in shock.

"No!" She whimpered. "not yet. please. I need a rest."

Killian, who had been nervous at her first cry, felt his temper rise slightly at her words. He rubbed his thumb against her aching clit.

"No rest yet." he told her, and kissed her again, before kissing his way down her body, his thumb still brushing against her, circling her pearl and sending shock waves through her body. "You still need worshipping." Then he crouched down between her legs and, a truly sinful smile on his face, he dragged his tongue along her slit. Emma couldn't take her eyes off him. He reached a hand up and they laced their fingers together. She stared at the man between her thighs, and even though she was so exhausted she wasn't sure she could move, she couldn't help but smile at him. His tongue was incredible, and to know that he was drinking up his own release as well as hers made her heart pound just that little bit faster.

His tongue was gentle, soothing, as he cleaned her up. Emma had thought, after his words, that he would be bringing her off again, but he moved his mouth away from her cunt and although she ached at the loss she couldn't deny it was a relief. There was too much, he was too much, everything felt too good.

She felt his lips against her inner thigh, and she smiled, brushing the fingers of her free hand through his hair. Then he smirked at her again, and started to suck the tender flesh between his lips. He was giving her yet another hickey, and she started panting. Who the hell was that one for? If all his other love bites had been to warn off the others, who was this one meant to send away? Nobody else would see it.

Killian kept marking her, little dark love bits that peppered the insides of her thighs. He had a plan and he wanted to make sure it was enacted. Then, when he felt like perhaps Emma's aching cunt had had the chance to relax just a little, he surprised her by dragging his tongue along her slit. He spread her lips apart with his fingers and bathed her with the flat of her tongue. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and then thrust his tongue into her warmth, fucking her with it as she gripped his hair tightly.

His jaw was aching and the way her thighs clamped tightly around his head was hurting his skull, but he brought her off again and again and again. He would not stop, no matter how much she cried for him to do that. There was nothing he wanted more than the feeling of Emma orgasming because of him, and to feel her lose it while his tongue was deep inside her was the headiest of drugs. He could not get enough.

When he finally lifted his head and crawled back up her body Emma was crying. She couldn't stop. He frowned, and brushed the tears away from her face.

"What is it sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Too much," she panted as she clung to him. "Too much."

"Do you want me to stop?" Killian's hand froze on her belly, and he felt a shock of fear that perhaps he had hurt her. Emma shook her head though.

"NO!" She howled, clinging to him. "No, I ..." She faltered as she looked at him through tear-stained eyes. "I just... I need to breath."

Killian gave her a soft smile.

"Oh my beautiful Swan," He kissed her forehead and then lay back against the pillows, holding her close to him, and letting her rest her head on his  chest as he held her close. "It's alright my darling, rest now."

"I feel empty without you." Emma whispered, and Killian felt his cock throb at her words.

"I hate being apart from  you." He replied. She lifted her head to look up at him and he smiled. She twisted around so she could crawl up his body, to better be able to kiss him.

"I want you inside me." She murmured. "But I think my cunt would kill me if I let you fuck me again. I feel raw." She looked so sorry that Killian couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's alright," He brushed his fingers against her cheek and then kissed her again. "We have all the time in the world, and besides," he grinned at her. "There are other ways we can be together."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked, leaning back slightly, and Killian slid his hand down over her arse, brushing  his finger against her hole. Emma stiffened and shook her head.

"No!" She stammered. "no please!"

Killian gave a sad sigh but he nodded.

"Ok." He kissed her, to show there were no hard feelings. "Not tonight."

Emma was going to correct him and say 'not ever' but she couldn't manage the words. Instead she just lay her head against his chest again, her arms wrapped around his sweaty torso.

"I could always blow you," she finally whispered, and Killian raised an eyebrow, his grip on her tightening. Emma looked up, a proud smile on her face that only deepened when she saw the hunger in Killian's eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Killian nodded quickly. He was about to tell her it didn't have to be now, but she was already wiggling down his body. She knelt between his legs and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Then, her eyes locked to his, she started to lick his length like a lollipop. When she slid his head between her lips, swirling her tongue around, he moaned loudly. She was treating him like a delicious treat and he felt his arousal grow. That was one thing about Emma Swan, she could make him harder than he could ever believe possible!

Emma taunted and teased with her tongue before she finally took him deep into her mouth. When Killian felt his cock slide through her lips and felt her throat loosen enough to allow him entry he couldn't help it. He had his hands gripping her hair tightly as he started to buck his hips, fucking her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he panted as he bucked against her, holding her in place. "So good. Can't help it."

Emma managed to wiggle away from  him for a moment, releasing him with a pop. He growled at her and she just smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She told him. "I like it. Use me." Then, as he stared at her, wondering how the hell he had ever managed to find this goddess, she wrapped her lips around him again and started to bob her head.

Killian rocked harder against her, holding her head in place as he did just as she had asked. He was fucking her face and even though that part of him that always spoiled his lovers wanted him to ease up and go gently on her, he found he couldn't stop.

Emma's eyes started to well up again at the invasion of her mouth, and there were times when she was sure she was going to gag, but she did her best to ignore it, taking deep breaths whenever she could, and letting him use her as just another hole to fill. When she felt his balls tighten she tried to pull back slightly, but Killian held her in place. She was sure she was going to choke, but then he was pulsing down her throat. Even though she needed to breath, even though a part of her was intimidated by his control, she refused to spill a drop of his precious seed.

He called her name when he came and when he finally let go of her hair she took the opportunity to lift her head and gulp in fresh air. She had swallowed everything she could manage, but some still dribbled out and as Killian watched her she wiped her mouth and sucked her thumb. She was red in the face, her eyes were watering, and her throat hurt. But she was grinning. She really felt like the cat that got the cream, and she laughed internally at her bad pun.

"You are delicious." She purred as she moved back up his body. "If my jaw could cope with it I would do that to you every day, for every single meal." She kissed him and then tilted her head. "I wonder if there are enough calories in cum to survive on"

Killian burst out laughing and held her close.

"You are perfect." He kissed her head and Emma blushed at his approval. She wished he would tell her he loved her, the moment seemed perfect for it, but he didn't and she tried to tell herself it didn't matter. They had all the time in the world after all.

Killian turned his head to glance at the clock by his bed. It was after 2 in the morning and just seeing the time made him yawn.

"We should sleep." Emma looked up at him, her eyes filled with love. Killian wanted to disagree but he nodded sadly.

"But don't think I'm finished with you young lady." He sounded stern, and Emma grinned at him.

"I would despair if you were!"

Killian gathered her into his arms, holding her close.

"I want to wake up buried deep inside you." he murmured in her ear, and she shivered in delight. "I want to eat you for breakfast, and hear you greet the day by screaming my name." Emma started to pant as she rubbed herself against him. The bastard was turning her on again. How the fuck could he even do that.

"I wonder if you could stay inside me if we fell asleep together." She mused, and Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that would be incredible."

Emma grinned at him, proud of herself. Then Killian thought for a moment.

"Well that would mean we couldn't sleep for a while yet," he told her. "Because no matter how much I want you, it's going to take my dick a while to recover. I just had the most incredible blow job on the face of the planet you see."

Emma's chest swelled with pride.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She told him and kissed him. "Because I just sucked off the tastiest cock I've ever tried!"

She expected him to be happy at the compliment, but all Killian heard was that she had done this to others. He growled at her, his fingers digging into her arm.

"Don't." He ordered, his voice low. Emma frowned in confusion.

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell me about the others you've been with."

Emma blushed and hung her head.

"But you know about them," she reminded him. "And anyway, you wanted me to be with August tonight."

Killian pulled back slightly to better stare at her.

"Excuse me?"

Emma felt a shiver from his glare.

"I said you wanted me to be with August. It was your idea, remember?"

Killian spluttered in shock, what the fuck was she talking about?

"I only said that because I know you wanted him. He's on your fucking list after all."

Emma opened and closed her mouth as she tried to process what he was saying.

"I told you I didn't need anybody else." She insisted. "And you still inviting him to stay."

Killian was still glaring at her. Then he seemed to crumple.

"I won't be enough for you." he told her, hanging his head. Emma laughed, sure he was joking. When he didn't join in her laughter she felt her heart break just a little. She tilted his head up to look at her.

"Killian Jones. You are an idiot."

Killian glared at her but she just kissed him, still grinning.

"Did you not hear me when I told you I love you? Did you not believe me?"

Killian frowned, still not sure he wanted to hear those words. Emma sighed.

"Killian, I want you. I want only you. Sure there have been others, but I doubt you were a virgin before tonight were you?" Killian snorted at her question and shook his head.

"No. Not quite!"

Emma felt a shiver of jealousy, but she pushed it aside.

"So, you've had others and I've had others, but we are together now and we're going to stay that way, right?"

Killian nodded his head.

"I doubt I could stay away from you even if I wanted to." he explained, and Emma held him close, kissing him. Then he added "Not that I want to. I can't imagine a world where I don't want to be with you."

Emma cooed at the sentiment and kissed him again. They lay there for a while, holding each other close and kissing deeply. Finally they separated and Emma's stomach grumbled. She blushed.

"I am hungry." She admitted, and Killian chuckled. "I mean," She gave him a cheeky smirk. "I know I just ate, but perhaps I need something more." Her fingers trailed down his body and brushed against his cock. Killian closed his eyes and moaned.

"I want you." He told her, and Emma moved closer to him. But then his stomach grumbled as well, and they broke apart, laughing. He finally managed to slip out of bed, holding out his hand to take hers. "Come on. Let's go get something else to eat."

When Emma stood up her legs felt shaky, and stumbled against Killian. He wrapped his arms around her and held her steady. She smiled her thanks at him, gave him a kiss, and they made their way out to the kitchen, arms still tight around one another.

They were still naked, and Emma was amazed at just how erotic it looked, watching her teacher move around the kitchen completely nude. She was sitting on the bench as he prepared them bacon sandwiches, and she found herself unable to resist. She crept her fingers between her legs as she started to touch herself. When Killian noticed what she was doing he raised an eyebrow.

"I eat at that bench you know." He drawled, and Emma just flashed him a wicked grin, leaning back and spreading her legs.

"Well if you insist..."

Killian stared at her and then laughed, before turning back to finish preparing their food. He set the sandwiches on plates and carried them over to the table. Emma, pouting at the fact he had refused her, slid off the bench. When she saw a patch of the bench glistening with her arousal she smirked. She hoped he didn't wipe it off, anytime soon. She felt a strange longing to brush up against every piece of furniture in the house, wanting to leave her scent on it all like a cat on heat. She glanced around the room as she crossed the short distance to where Killian sat.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he motioned to his lap. Emma sat down on his legs, her side to his chest and she kissed his cheek.

"I was just examining the various surfaces." She explained, and took the sandwich he offered her. It was perfect. Soft white bread, dripping with butter and bacon fat, the bacon crisp and tasty. She took a bit and moaned softly at the flavour.

"Oh really? And what about those surfaces?" Killian asked as he wrapped one arm around Emma and took his sandwich with the other.

Emma savoured the bite of her sandwich before she answered. Then she grinned at him.

"I'm thinking of all the places you can fuck me." She replied. Killian growled again and she found that she seriously loved that sound. It sent a bolt of desire shooting straight to her cunt. She curled against him. "Fuck. I reckon you could make me cum just by growling at me." She admitted, and Killian raised an eyebrow, rumbling a low growl as he spoke. Emma closed her eyes and clenched her thighs together. Then she nodded. "Yup. Just like that!"

Killian chuckled and ate more of his sandwich before he kissed her neck.

"Good to know."

They ate in silence for a while, the food too tasty to ignore. When they finally finished and licked their fingers clean, he looked Emma up and down.

"In future," he began. "I think you need to be naked whenever you're in my house. I certainly like you this way."

Emma smiled coyly as she pressed her body close to his.

"Does that mean I get to come over here again?" She asked. Even after all they had done that night she was nervous about their future. Killian, however, didn't understand how she could even question it.

"Of course." He insisted. She twisted around so she was sitting astride him, his half hard cock between them. "If I had my way you would never leave again."

"Oh really?" Emma raised an eyebrow and the safety she felt from his assurances made her feel cheeky. "And what would you do? Tie me up to make me stay?"

Killian was about to ask if she needed the restraint, and the thought that she might not be there willingly made him angry.  But then he noticed the sparkle in her eye and he let his voice drop.

"Oh you'd like that would you? If I tied you up?"

Emma sucked on her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Maybe?"

"Have you ever been restrained before?" Killian asked, his voice darkening with desire. Emma shook her head, still biting her bottom lip. "Do you trust me?" Killian ran his fingers up and down her sides as he spoke and Emma nodded.

"With my life." She whispered, and Killian crushed his mouth to hers. Emma cheered in her mind, glad she had clearly given him the right answer. Killian was about to suggest they try it right then, but he had to break away from the kiss to yawn, and Emma soon mirrored him.

“Sorry,” He blushed, and Emma smiled.

“Me too.” She kissed him again. “We should go to sleep.” Killian nodded.

“I love that I can sleep with you in my arms.” He told her, and kissed her again. Then he stood up, still holding her in his embraced. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom.

“I want you inside of me as we sleep, can we do that?” she asked him. Killian shrugged.

“We can give it a go.” He told her, and then set her down on her feet. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed her softly and ran back through the house, turning off the lights and making sure the door was locked. Then he came back to see Emma in the bed and he paused at the doorway. “That is a sight I could happily come home to for the rest of my life.”

Emma beamed at him, and sat up to reach out for him, wanting another kiss.

Killian turned on the lamp by the bed and turned off the bedroom light. Then he slipped between the covers and gathered Emma to him.

“You are so beautiful.” he kissed her softly, and twisted them around so they lay face to face on their sides. He slid his hand down her body and eased her leg up, so her thigh was over his. Then he gently guided himself into her waiting warmth and they slowly started moving together.

“God I love the feeling of you inside me.” Emma whispered as she rocked gently against him. Killian kissed her.

“It’s the only place I feel comfortable now.” he told her. Then he rolled onto his back, pulling Emma with him. “I want to take you, so hard and fast, but I want to sleep inside you as well.” Emma snuggled into his chest, and they gradually stopped moving, although he was still inside her. She clenched the muscles deep inside and Killian moaned loudly. “Oh fuck, do that again.” Emma giggled and repeated the action. Everything was so slow and steamy and languid. The smell of sex was everywhere, and even though she wanted to ride him, and ride him hard, she also wanted to stay just the way they were.

“Let’s try and sleep,” she suggested as she kissed his neck. “But feel free to wake me up to fuck me again!”

Killian wasn’t sure if he could cope with what they were trying to do, but he was determined to give it a go. So he kissed her softly, letting Emma feel the love he refused to acknowledge, and then pulled the covers over them both.

It was a strange sensation, being inside her without moving, but it felt incredible all the same. They rocked against each other occasionally, and she kept squeezing his cock with her cunt at times, but gradually they drifted off to sleep. This was definitely the way he wanted to spend every night from now on.

Three more times during the night one or the other woke up and started grinding against the other. Each of them came close to cumming but then slowed down and they kissed each other and drifted off to sleep.His erection never seemed to completely go away.  It was agony, but delightful all the same, and when the clock chimed 6 am Killian received his wish. He woke up hard again inside Emma, and she was sitting up, her hands on his chest, as she rode him hard, screaming his name as she chased her release. When he flicked his hand against her clit she ground down hard against him and they managed to start the morning each giving the other an orgasm. Killian had never felt anything so incredible as cumming deep inside Emma Swan as she clawed his chest through her own release.

Today was going to be a fucking incredible day!

 


	78. Queen's Guard at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter I'm posting tonight, f.y.i.

After they got back to the apartment building, Graham took Regina's hand and started to walk her to the lift leading up to his place.

"Oh feck." Graham stopped and moved behind a large car, pulling Regina with him. Regina squealed as she stumbled into him.

"What the hell?"

"It's my neighbour." Graham muttered. Regina immediately thought that Graham was ashamed of her and she stiffened her back, sure that he would want her to walk away from him. But he wasn't thinking that at all.

"She keeps coming on to me." He explained.

"Oh," Regina thought she understood. "So let me guess, you want me to let you walk in on your own so you don't spoil your chance with her?" She knew that they weren't going to be a serious couple or even have a relationship at all, but she couldn't help but be offended. Graham stared at her, completely lost.

"Um, no." He reassured her. "She is married with two children, and she so incredibly not my type. I just .. she won't take a hint, you know? Keeps flirting with me when her kids are right there!"

"Ohhhh" Regina's smile grew as she got an idea. "Right then." She shifted slightly so that they were a bit more visible. Then, her voice a little louder, she giggled. "Oh Graham!"

"Graham?" The red haired neighbour that Graham was so keen to avoid, walked around the car.

Graham, who had just found himself with an arm full of a flirty teenager, took a moment to respond.

"Oh, hi Dianne."

The redhead looked at the pair in front of her, clearly sizing Regina up.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, all false sincerity.

"I'm Gina, I'm Graham's girlfriend." Regina thrust a hand out to shake the other woman's hand, keeping her other arm tightly wrapped around Graham's waist, under his jacket.

"Girlfriend?" Dianne didn't return the shake, so Regina just smiled again, shrugging, and pulled her hand back, sliding it up under Graham's shirt. "He's never mentioned you." She was clearly trying to offend Regina, and Regina was prepared for it.

"Oh it's all very new." She explained, snuggling into the rather bemused teacher. "We've been screwing like rabbits for months now, but we finally decided to make things official." She gave Graham the most love-sick smile she could manage, and Graham's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Then Regina turned back to look at Dianne. "Even if he wasn't the sweetest, kindest, funniest man I've ever met, there's no way I'd let that tongue be anywhere other than, well, you know." She gave a shy little giggle that almost had Graham choking as he tried not to laugh, and she even glanced down at her own groin. Dianne couldn't help but follow her gaze and then her head shot up, stunned that she had even let herself do such a thing.

"Yes well," Dianne was obviously flustered. "I'd best be going. No doubt I'll see you around Gina." She was going to keep speaking, but Regina interrupted, laughing.

"And if you don't see me I'm sure you'll hear me!" She was rubbing against Graham's thigh now and even though he was beyond embarrassed he couldn't help but get turned on as well. Then Regina glanced back at the neighbour, her face lit up."Actually Dianne, maybe you can help me. Do you know the other people on Graham's floor?"

Dianne nodded, more than a little bewildered at the obvious sexual display in front of her. Regina grinned like Dianne had just given her the winning lotto numbers,

"Fantastic." She was still holding on to Graham but she leaned forward a little as if she was going to whisper in Dianne's ear. "Because apparently he has this neighbour that keeps flirting with him, and she won't take a hint. Apparently she's embarrassing herself and she's married with kids to boot, the poor woman sounds like she has no shame. Do you know who it might be? I want to make sure I stake my claim before things get out of hand."

Dianne's eyes shot up and she stared at Graham, who was looking very very embarrassed as he looked at anything but the woman in front of him.

"What do you mean out of hand?" Dianne squeaked. Regina feigned obliviousness and she shrugged,

"Well like I said, she won't take a hint, and it's really starting to make things uncomfortable. Graham is a sweetheart but I refuse to let my man get harassed like this and if she doesn't ease up, well I don't know what I'll do. It's a toss up between telling her husband or reporting her to the police. I have no idea what will make her stop but I feel so sorry for her kids, you know? Imagine how humiliated they must feel, because apparently she does it in front of them."

Dianne’s face was so red Regina half expected her to burst into flames, but she just squeaked again, saying she didn't know who the woman was, and then she rushed off, saying she had to go. Even though she had arrived in the car park around the same time as Graham and Regina and was clearly coming home, she all but ran to her car again to leave. Graham watched her go, flabbergasted at what he had just seen.

"There," Regina smiled as the car tore out of the car park. "That should sort that out for you."

Graham finally let himself laugh.

"Regina you are incredible!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Just fecking incredible!" Then he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the lift.

Regina giggled with delight as she clung to the Brit, kissing him even as she laughed. He pressed her against the wall of the lift and even when somebody joined them in the lift in the ground floor he didn't stop kissing her. There was a cleared throat, and they finally pulled apart, Regina hiding her face in Graham's neck, as they blushed at the middle aged man standing in the lift with them, but no sooner had he exited on his floor, still glaring, but they were kissing again, still entangled with one another.

Regina loved the strength Graham displayed, as he carried her from the lift to his door, pressing her against the wall as he fished his keys from his pocket and opened the lock. Then he brought her into his apartment and would have taken her straight to his bedroom if Regina hadn't squirmed out of his arms .

"Wait!" She laughed at his eagerness. "Let me see the place first."

Graham groaned at her, but nodded.

"Fine. I’ll be a proper host then. Can I take your coat m'lady?" He gave a small bow. “And would you like something to drink.

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. Had he remembered what had happened in the park?

“A drink would be lovely, thank you kind sir,” she grinned, and Graham walked over to the kitchen alcove, pulling out a bottle of white wine and fetching down two glasses. It wasn’t a massive apartment but it was compact, and the floor to ceiling windows gave the space a delightfully airy feel.

Graham poured them two glasses of wine and was walking back to Regina when he saw her take off her jacket. She dragged down the zip and his jaw dropped. She was naked under the coat.

“Feck, I’d forgotten about that.” He murmured, setting the glasses down on the table and walking over to her, taking the jacket from her and dropping it on the back of the sofa. “God you are beautiful Regina.” He was back in front of her, his hands running up and down her sides, unable to take his eyes from her nude breasts.

Regina beamed at him, and arched softly into his touch.

“Do you want me to take off the rest of my clothes?” She asked, and Graham groaned as he nodded.

“Please.”

Regina stepped back slightly and quickly stepped out of the rest of her clothes, before standing still in front of him, completely naked. Graham was speechless. He had never really had the chance to focus on her so much. Even when she had been parading around at the swimming pool on the camp he had had to pretend he wasn’t obsessively watching the bikini-clad teen, and to see her in his apartment, completely bare to him, was likely to drive him slowly mad.

Regina glanced around and noticed the wine glasses. Then she eyed the modern dining chairs and her face lit up.

“How sturdy are your chairs?” She asked him. Graham blinked in surprise at the apparently random question.

“Sturdy enough, why?”

Regina’s grin grew.

“Where are your condoms?” She asked, and Graham was too dazed to be able to follow.

“Bedroom, why?”

Regina just kept smiling and darted from the room, quickly locating his bedroom. She rummaged around in his bedside table and came back with a box of condoms. She set them down on the table next to the wine glasses and pulled out one of the chairs. Then she turned back to the teacher.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex on a chair like this.” She announced and Graham’s eyebrow shot up.

“You have?”

Regina reached over and started to undo his belt as she gazed up at him.

“Uh huh.” She nodded. “No arms, slightly bendy chair, it could be fantastic.” She smirked at him as she pulled the belt from its runners. Graham just stood there, unable to take his eyes off Regina. She started to undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing it apart and letting her hands linger over his chest. “What do you think? Would you be interested? Have you ever tried it?”

She shook slightly as she asked the final question, her gaze dropping, as she eased the shirt from his broad shoulders. Graham took a moment to reply, and then after he had let the shirt fall to the floor, he moved his hands over hers, waiting for her to look up at him again.

“It sounds amazing, and no I’ve never done it on a chair. But anything with you sounds incredible Regina.” He smiled gently at her, and she returned the smile. She reached up slightly to kiss him and then she settled back on her feet, undoing his trousers and pushing them down his legs.

When he was completely nude himself she led him to the chair and waited for him to sit down. Then she settled down over his knees, leaving a gap between the pair of them. She handed him a glass of wine and took up the other one herself. Then, dipping her finger into the chilled white wine, she dragged her finger down between her breasts.

“Would you like a drink?” She asked him, and Graham’s eyes went dark. He didn’t say a thing, he just dragged his tongue along the path she had left him. Regina moaned softly, and then gave herself over to the sensation of Graham dripping the wine over her flesh and then lapping it up. Soon he left the glass alone and just licked and sucked all over her breasts, collarbone and neck, his hands sliding over her back as Regina rocked slightly against him, sliding further down his lap until she was pressed hard against his cock.

“You are beautiful Regina,” Graham murmured as he kissed her. “Your body is pure sin. I’m sure you’re the temptations they warned me about at Mass.” Regina chuckled at that, surprised at how arousing that was. Graham sucked on her breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple over and over. Then he lifted his head to look at her. “You are the devil, you’re evil. Nothing as beautiful as you could be anything but. You are the Evil Queen and I am your slave Regina.”

To be honest, Graham wasn’t sure if telling the woman on his lap that she was sin personified was really a wise idea, but the way Regina responded to it suggested that perhaps it wasn’t all that bad after all. She rubbed herself against his cock, and he could feel just how wet she was already. She arched her back and he pressed his fingers into her spine, helping her grind against him as he worshipped her breasts. When he was able to pull his lips away from her flesh he kept speaking to her.

“I know I’m meant to want to stay in the light, but truly Regina, nothing that feels as good as you do could be anything but bad for me. But God I want you all the more.”

Regina chuckled softly.

“They really messed you up didn’t they,” she dragged her nails down his sides. “Fun things aren’t always bad for you you know.” Then, noticing the slightly horrified look on his face that showed he feared he’d offended her, she kissed him and continued. “But I do love the idea of being your Evil Queen. I like the idea of us being able to do all sorts of things together.” The way the lust practically dripped from her words made Graham’s cock swell even more. “Just think of all the wanton, debauched things we could get up to.” She purred in his ear. “Is there anything you wouldn’t do for me Graham?”

Graham shook his head.

“The only thing I wouldn’t do,” he sucked on her earlobe as he spoke to her. “Is choose to not fuck you. Never ask me to stop and I think we’ll be just fine.”

Regina ground herself against him again, and then she traced the shell of his ear before she whispered to him.

“Come to the dark side. We have orgasms!”

Graham growled at that, and pulled her to him to crush his mouth to hers. The kiss was all consuming, his tongue deep in her mouth. Usually she wasn’t a fan of such a forceful kiss, not when it seemed like she was swallowing his tongue. But all Regina could think of was how hungry he seemed for her, and it was a heady feeling, knowing just how much he wanted her, and knowing she wanted him as well.

Regina managed to reach for a condom without their lips really parting, but she had to pull away from him to actually get it on him. God his cock was beautiful. No sooner had she pulled the rubber over him, and shivered at the way he gripped her hard to keep control as she touched him, then she lifted herself up and, holding his cock in her hand, she slowly lowered herself down onto him, moaning at the sensation of him impaling her so completely.

“Oh my God Regina.” Graham had to close his eyes, he was sure his head was about to explode.

“Tell me how it feels.” Regina didn’t move, she just sat there on him, clenching her muscles tight and just letting him fill her up.

“Bloody incredible.” He replied. he wanted to be able to talk to her, he knew how much she loved his words, but it was almost too good to be able to even formulate a sentence. “So tight. How are you so tight? So hot. I feel like my dick is going to melt.”

Regina had her hands on Graham’s shoulders and she slowly lifted herself up as he held her waist. He managed to open his eyes as he watched her move up and down. She had her eyes closed as she concentrated on the feelings, wanting to hear more of his delicious voice.

“I have never hungered so much for a woman,” Graham admitted. “But my God you are a drug Regina. The feeling of you around me, it’s driving me mad. One taste of you is never enough. All I want is to fill you up, take you every way I can, I’d sell my soul for you my queen, my God I’ll never be satisfied. All I want is to feel myself inside you, I can’t breath without you wrapped around my dick.” Regina started to pick up the pace, listening to Graham and feeling her nerve endings flutter at his longing. “I have never felt anything as good as being buried deep inside your puss, I need you all the time, I can’t even look at a fucking tree now without getting a hardon.” He growled at her when he heard her chuckle, and then she pushed down hard onto his lap and he groaned. He started to lift her and force her down on his lap, his fingers digging into her flesh. “You are going to drive me mad Regina, and I am going to end my days in Bedlam, insane and crying for my Queen.” He was kissing her neck as he spoke to her, his fingers holding her close as Regina started to twist and writhe, feeling his belly against her clit. “But I want to drive you mad as well. Do you need me Regina? Do you feel this? Are you as hungry for this as I am?” As he spoke he started to rub his finger around her clit, pulling out every trick he could think of to make her explode.

“Fuck yes!” Regina cried, “yes, so much yes!” She was loving the sensation of bouncing that the chair provided as she fucked Graham hard. “God yes, just like that, yes.”

Graham heard her voice rise and he loved it.

“Let me hear you scream my Queen. Let the world hear you.”

“Yes!” Regina yelled, unable to control herself. “Yes fuck yes! Oh my god yes!”

They were slapping together, their bodies coated in sweat, and the screams pouring from Regina’s mouth were incredible. When she finally shuddered through an orgasm that curled her toes, Graham allowed himself a moment of pride before he too was cumming hard, pulling her down tight against him as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

When they both finally managed to come down from their high, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

“So do you think Dianne heard that?” She teased, and Graham smirked.

“I hope so, and yet I’m not sure I even care.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “You, my dear woman, are incredible.”

Regina preened even as she blushed.

“You’re pretty damned amazing yourself you know.” She replied, and then she squealed, as Graham stood up, carrying her to the bedroom. Regina reached over to grab the condoms, laughing when she thought she was going to fall, only to have Graham tighten his grip and making it clear that she was safe in his arms. Then they made it to the bedroom at last.

Graham had thought earlier about how he loved to have hot and heavy sexy with Regina and then he liked to make love to her. It had been like that at the camp, and he’d thought it would be like that again tonight. The chair sex had been a delightful interlude, but then he spent the evening drawing out as much pleasure as he could for Regina, before finally making love to her again. They shared their breath, their gaze never broke, and when they finally collapsed in each other’s arms Graham wasn’t sure he ever wanted to leave the bedroom. He knew that it wasn’t a permanent thing. Regina was wonderful, and together they were dynamite in bed, but he didn’t know if they were really set up to be a couple. He didn’t think she even wanted that. But nights like this, when they shared something he’d never experienced before, well sometimes they made him wish for things to be different.

At least he could sleep with her in his arms. And if he woke her up with his face buried between her legs, well he just knew that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. The fact that Dianne probably heard her screams of pleasure was just a bonus, and the awkward way Regina walked on the way to the car was another plus.

He would scratch her itch, and let her scratch his, and they could go their separate ways.

And if trees gave him a hard on, well ok that could be awkward for an Outdoor Ed teacher, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Besides, it wasn’t as if Regina wasn’t willing to help him out if things got a bit too … hard!

He might be going to hell, but at least he was going to enjoy himself.

 

 


	79. Shhhhhhhhhh... it hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter I'm posting tonight

Emma sent Regina a text, asking her to pick her up from Killian’s place. Killian had left earlier, after having made sure she was screaming his name again before he set out, and when Regina pulled up out the front Emma was still smiling.

“Hey,” She croaked, and Regina raised an eyebrow as her best friend climbed into the car.

“What happened to you? Are you getting sick?” She leaned back slightly, not wanting to catch whatever Emma might have. But Emma shook her head.

“No, just a sore throat.”

Regina started driving again.

“Why do you have a sore throat, and does it have anything to do with me picking you up from Mr Jones’ place?”

Emma grinned and Regina rolled her eyes, even though she was chuckling. Emma twisted around so she was facing her best friend.

“Oh Regina it was amazing.” Her voice was so husky, and Regina decided to be a good friend and take a detour past Star Pharmacy, to pick her up some throat lozenges. “He sent me a message last night, saying he missed me, and I told him my parents weren’t home, so he invited me over. August, Mr Booth, was there, and came and picked me up and we almost had a threesome, but then I chickened out.”

Regina cut in.

“YOU opted out of a threesome? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”  
Emma poked her tongue out.

“Shut up.”

Regina just laughed as she parked the car near the store.

“What are we doing here?” Emma was confused.

“You need something for your throat.” Regina explained as they got out of the car. “And maybe you should buy a scarf or something. It looks like you were mugged!” She glanced at the dark marks around Emma’s neck, but Emma just blushed.

“I’m not allowed to.” She admitted. “Killian wants people to be able to see that I’m taken.” She pushed open the door to the pharmacy but Regina was still standing on the footpath outside. “What?” She glanced back at the brunette. Regina spluttered and then stalked after her.

“What do you mean you’re not allowed?” She hissed. Emma just shrugged, blushing slightly and looking meek.

“He likes the idea of people knowing he’s claimed me.” She had a small smile on her face, although her eyes were downcast.

“Claimed you?” Regina shrieked, and Emma hit her on the arm to quieten her down. Regina scowled but she dropped the level of her voice. “You’re not an animal Emma. What’s he going to do? Cock his leg and piss on you next?”

“REGINA!” Emma glared at her, but Regina was too angry to care. She just grabbed some throat lozenges and handed them over to be paid for. Emma was too furious to speak. She managed to grumble a thank you when she was handed the medicine, but they made their way back to the car in stony silence.

Once behind the driver’s wheel Regina stared out the front screen without starting the car. Finally she turned to look at Emma.

“Ok. So tell me what’s going on.” She said, trying hard to stay calm.

Emma focused on unwrapping one of the sweets and popping it in her mouth, letting the menthol and butter flavours start to sooth her throat. Then she sighed.

“Ok. So I would have done it, been with the pair of them, but I knew that Killian would be jealous, and it would ruin things. Killian really likes me, and I love him, and we’re going to be together forever. We’re going to go travelling after I finish school and stuff.”

Regina stiffened at that, not liking the idea of her best friend leaving.

“Are you together now? Like, is he going to tell people you two are together?”

“He can’t!” Emma insisted. “He could lose his job.”

“Speaking of,” Regina tried to give a small smile. “What about Gold?”

Emma shuddered and flopped back against the seat.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. Then she sighed. “Look, I know it’s a bit weird, it puts a dampener on things, I get that. But I really like him, and if this is the only way I can be with him then fine.”

Regina opened her mouth to argue, but then she closed it again.

“You really like him?” She finally asked, and Emma nodded. “And he treats you well?” Emma nodded again, and gave a cheeky smile.

“He is incredible!” She murmured and Regina rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah yeah, ok.” She started the engine at last. “Ok, well let’s go to school and see how it works out. But Emma, remember this - you’re not a possession. He’s lucky to have you in his life, and he doesn’t have the right to tell you how to dress or how to behave or anything ok?”

Emma wanted to argue, she really did, but she could tell there was no point. So she just nodded and promised she’d remember that. Regina didn’t seem all that happy, but she shrugged, and figured that she’d drop it for now. They had to get to school.

“So what about you? How was your night?” Emma finally asked, and Regina couldn’t hold back the smile. Emma giggled.

“Amazing!” Regina agreed. “So damned amazing!” She glanced at Emma and then proceeded to explain what had happened, from the meet up in the park through to the night of sex back at his apartment and the delight of waking up with him.

“Waking up with your lover is amazing isn’t it!” Emma swooned, and Regina nodded, grinning. “Oh, we fell asleep with him still inside me.”

Regina burst out laughing.

“How the hell did you manage that?” She asked, almost swerving out of the lane to look at Emma.

Emma just gave a smug grin.

“It took a bit of coordination, but it was worth it. And waking up with him inside me was heavenly!” She let her head fall back against the headrest as she remembered. Regina just shook her head as she considered how that could work out.

“So going to have to try that.” She murmured, and Emma nodded.

“Uh huh!”

When they arrived at school they were almost straight away ambushed by Neal.

“Oh guys I have GOT to tell you about what happened last night.” He was bouncing around like one of the puppies at his work. Then he looked at Emma. “What the hell happened to you?”

Emma blushed and put her hand to her neck, wondering if she really should cover it up. Regina just shook her head, took off her own cowl, and draped it around Emma’s shoulders.

“Tell him it’s easier than having everybody ask if you were mugged!” She muttered, and Emma nodded, still blushing. Then Neal started to smirk.

“So who did that to you huh? Somebody in Operation Cobra?” They had started to walk into the school, and Emma felt like her face was going to melt. Why the hell was she getting so flustered?

“Captain Swan.” She mumbled and Neal frowned as he tried to remember who that was. Then he clicked and nodded.

“Go you good thing you!” He slapped her on the back and Emma paused for a moment, thinking about how weird her life was that her ex boyfriend and occasional fuck buddy was congratulating her for sleeping with her teacher!

“So what’s your news Cassidy?” Regina asked as she pulled open her locker, proud of herself for actually sounding interested. Neal was about to reply when he saw Coach Nolan walk past.

“Hurry up people. Bell’s about to ring.” The older man snapped, and glared at Neal. Emma and Regina, who were not used to the Coach being anything but friendly and easygoing, were a bit surprised, but Neal was just trying not to laugh.

“I’ll tell you at the break.” He replied to Regina, “but I’ll just say that my evening is going to be interesting.” He was nodding to himself and ignored the bemused glances the two women gave him. Then he stopped, and Emma, who had been a step behind him, crashed into his back.

“Oi! Neal! What the hell?”

“I don’t have a ship name for tonight.” He pouted, and turned to the two women. “I’m going to be with the Charmings, and I don’t have a ship name.”

“You're going to be with the Charmings?” Emma shrieked, and Regina shook her head.

“Way to be subtle Swanny.” She muttered as they walked into the classroom.Emma poked her tongue out and then thought about it.

“Well Charming Fire? Does that work?”

Neal groaned.

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” He dropped his books on his desk and slumped into his seat. Regina was smirking at him.

“Nope!” Then she sat back and pulled out her diary, to check her timetable, even though she knew it backwards.

“Or Cassolan?” Emma was still trying to come up with names, but Neal looked like he was going to be sick.

“Charming Fire works.” He mumbled. Emma grinned, proud of herself. Sometimes she felt like coming up with the names was the most fun part.

Well, except for any part that involved parts of Killian inside parts of her! THEY were her ultimate favourite parts!

She stopped thinking then, before she started talking about a party of parts and other random stuff.

“I get silly when I get laid.” She blurted out, and Regina and Neal burst out laughing.

Their first class was geography, and the girls didn’t fail to notice the smile that Ms Mulan gave Neal when they walked in. Neal started to swagger, even as his cheeks flamed up, and the girls laughed at him. When the teacher handed back the pop quiz she’d given them a week before, she leaned over Neal’s desk.

“See me at recess.”

Neal couldn’t hold back the grin.

“Sure thing Ms Mulan.”

Regina just muttered that both he and Emma were complete failures at stealth!

Maths felt so awkward for Emma. Jefferson gave her a strange smile, and smiled at Regina as well. Emma felt a shot of jealousy at the look he directed at her friend, and then felt guilty for feeling jealous, and she was sure her head was going to explode, she was so damned confused. The main focus of the lesson was revising for an upcoming test, so she didn’t have to listen to the teacher speak, which was a good thing, but it gave Emma time to study his profile as he moved around the classroom, checking people’s work.

“Hello ladies,” He murmured, stepping up between the two girls. “Emma, how are you finding the lesson? Do you have any questions?”

Emma couldn’t meet his gaze. She just shook her head.

“Nuh huh. I’m good.” Her face was flaming again. Dammit that was annoying. Jefferson seemed surprised, but he managed to school his features to calm.

“And you Regina? Do you need any help?”

Regina gave him a smouldering smile, and Emma’s head shot up as she glared at her best friend. Jefferson frowned at the exchange of expressions, and then was called away by another student before he could comment.

“What?” Regina hissed, and Emma just focused on her work. “What is it Swanny?”

Emma finally looked at her.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just drop to your knees and suck him off.” She muttered, and Regina’s eyes flew open.

“What the fuck?”

Emma was going to reply, but she caught sight of Jefferson from the corner of her eye, and she shook her head.

“Forget it.” She mumbled, and started working on her revision again. Regina, however, was in no mood to forget it.

“Emma, you said this wasn’t going to ruin things between us.” She was whispering, and Jefferson chose that moment to turn on the cd player. He often let them listen to music when they were studying, although he hadn’t done it in a while. It was as if he was giving the girls cover to talk.

“It’s not. I’m not.” Emma whispered back, not game to look at her friend. Regina frowned, not at all believing the blond.

“Then what’s wrong?” She asked.

Emma opened her mouth to speak a couple of times but kept stopping. Then she finally dropped her pen on the desk and sighed.

“I know I’m not allowed to be jealous.” Her voice was low and she couldn’t meet Regina’s gaze. “But I can’t help it.”

Regina stared, not at all expecting that reaction.

“Why are you jealous?” She asked gently, or as gently as Regina Mills could ask anything. Emma stared at her at last.

“What do you mean why? Because you’re you and I’m me and why the hell would anybody choose me when they’ve had you? But I am with… you know who… so I can’t be jealous, I just…” She trailed off and picked up her pen again, even though there was no way she was going to be able to do any work.

Regina was waiting for the punch line. She honestly was. How the hell could Emma be serious.

When she finally understood that Emma was telling the truth she felt her heart break a little.

“Oh sweetie,” she put her hand on Emma’s forearm and waited until Emma finally looked at her. “It’s not like that. And anybody that has a choice between you and me is always going to choose you. You’re beautiful and sexy and fun and so much better than me.”

Emma had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her friend.

“No I’m not.” She insisted, and received one of Regina’s famous death stares.

“Trust me.” the brunette replied. “And anyway, I thought you just wanted to be with … you know who.”

Emma cringed and nodded.

“I know. I just…” She glanced over to the teacher, who was currently bent over the desk of another student, helping. Emma sighed, and Regina echoed it.

“Yeah. I know.” Then the pair of them giggled at one another and Regina gave her a quick hug. “It’ll be fine.” She insisted. “If you want him then you go for him and if you don’t want him, well I can stay away if you want. OK? I mean, I’m pretty sure I have my hands full already.” Emma giggled and nodded, then brushed the tears away with her thumb.

“Come on. I want to get these questions finished so I don’t have to do them for homework.”

Regina smiled, murmured her agreement, and they got back to work.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the lesson Neal was out of the door like a shot. He had a date with Mulan, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting there. Emma and Regina watched and laughed at his eagerness. They took their own time gathering things up, and most of the class had filtered out by the time they were ready to go.

Jefferson was leaning against his desk, arms folded, as he watched them.

“Ladies.” He smiled at them. Emma blushed and Regina gave him a grin.

“I have to go.” Regina announced. “I want to get one of the pink doughnuts before they’re all gone. Meet you at the table Emma?” Then, before Emma could reply, Regina was out the door, slamming it behind her, and Emma was left standing in front of her teacher.

“Hey Freedom,” He gave her a gentle smile and Emma blushed. Seriously, this was becoming a problem! Maybe there was a pill she could take that would stop her blushing.

“Hey.” Oh wow, her feet were so fascinating.

Jefferson waited for her to lift her head, but when she didn’t he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Emma stumbled against his chest and looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“You ok there Freedom?” He asked gently, and Emma nodded, biting her lip. Jefferson brushed a thumb over her bottom lip, easing it from between her teeth. “Don’t bite that off little one.” His voice was like honey, so thick and sweet. “What would I kiss if you bit that off?”

“Regina.” Emma blurted out, just as Jefferson was about to kiss her. Jefferson pulled back, surprised by her tone.

“Excuse me?”

Emma groaned, wishing this hadn’t happened, but it needed to be said.

“Tell me something honestly Jefferson,” she asked him. “Wouldn’t you prefer to be with Regina? I mean, now that you've had her, you don’t need me right?”

Jefferson eased back a little, but still had his hands on her hips.

“Technically I don’t need either of you.” He replied. “But I want both of you.” He pressed himself close to her again, and kissed her just below her ear. “I’m a very greedy man.”

Emma’s eyes drifted closed, and she was trying to formulate a reply when she heard a roar, and suddenly she was being pulled out of Jefferson’s arms.

“You piece of scum.”

“Killian?” Jefferson was not at all ready for the Irishman to come barging in, but he figured maybe they could talk about things. But then Killian swung his fist and Jefferson was knocked back over his desk. Emma screamed

Everything seemed to happen so fast after that. One minute she was in Jefferson’s arms, trying to work out if she should let him kiss her or not, and the next she was huddled in a corner, her hip throbbing from where she’d knocked into a table, while Killian started raining punches down on the maths teacher. Emma tried to stop him, but before she could clamber to her feet there was a sudden inrush of bodies. Mulan and Neal ran in, and some random part of Emma’s brain noticed them doing up buttons as they came through the door, and then Gold was there, ordering everybody to stop what they were doing and calm the hell down.

Jefferson had managed to throw a couple of punches, but the fight had certainly been going in Killian’s favour. Emma was shaking and crying, and Neal was at her side, rubbing her back and holding her as she wept. Mulan had pulled Killian off, and shown incredible strength to get him to back away. She had a grip like Superman!

“Your girlfriend is amazing.” Emma whispered to Neal and Neal nodded, smiling despite himself.

“Ms Mulan,” Gold was finally speaking, never raising his voice, and Emma gulped. “Thank you for your assistance. Please take Mr Cassidy and leave us. That will be all we’ll need from you today.”

Mulan looked warily at the two men who had been fighting, but then she nodded, and waited for Neal to come over to her.

“You gonna be ok Ems?” He asked, and Emma nodded, even though she felt miles from being ok. Neal gave her a concerned smile and squeezed her again, before letting her go and following Mulan.

“Oh and dearie?” Gold’s voice almost sounded friendly, and Mulan stopped. “Your buttons aren’t done up straight.” Mulan looked down at her shirt and then ran from the room, her face flaming. “I swear it would be easier to install beds in the classrooms.” Gold muttered, and then turned back to face the two men. “Now what am I going to do with you two?” He mused. But before he could get an answer the sound of running could be heard and Ms French rounded the corner, bursting into the room.

“What’s going on?” She cried, and stopped up sharply when she saw her husband. “Robbie? What are you doing here? What’s going on? Are you hurt?” She rushed over to her husband and started to check his face and head for injuries.

“I’m fine dear one,” he cooed softly, his audience apparently forgotten for the moment. Belle didn't seem willing to take the chance though, and kept going over him like the most attentive monkey at the zoo. Only once she was satisfied did she let Gold go. He gave her a soft smile and then turned back to face Emma, and all the softness that had been in his eyes vanished as he glared at the teenage girl.

"Miss Swan, I seem to recall expressing concern about your behaviour,and questioning if you thought it was appropriate."

Emma spluttered.

"What?"  

Gold just fixed her with his most patronising stare.

"Did you really think, dearie, that you could continue doing what you're doing without fear of failure? Surely you had to expect that this sort of thing would happen."

Emma couldn't believe it. He was blaming her? She didn't even know what the hell had happened. See wanted to argue with him, and scream loud enough to ignore the voice in her head that told her it really WAS all her fault, but Gold kept speaking.

"You really need to call your behavior into line. You can't keep doing things like this and expect nobody to get hurt."

"Now you wait just one minute Gold." Emma finally managed to cut in. "My behaviour, as you put is, is what convinced you to blackmail me into trying to have sex with your wife so make sure you are clear on what you want me to stop doing!"

But nothing Gold could say was heard over Belle's ice cold voice.

"Robert? What is Emma talking about?"

Gold blanched, not quite looking at his wife, but instead glaring at the blond.

"It's of no mater dear one. Miss Swan is merely upset because she's been caught out misbehaving."

Emma's cries of indignation were drowned out this time by Jefferson and Killian's protests as well. Belle moved to stand before her husband, her arms folded.

"Robert, what exactly is going on?"

Gold hung his head, as if he was trying to hide behind his hair, and so Emma decided to speak up.

"Ms French, it's kind of my fault," she admitted, and ignored the other two men that disagreed with her. "I've been... involved... with Jefferson and Killian, and your husband found out about it."

Belle raised an eyebrow as she looked at the other two teachers. Killian had his hand on Emma's arm, in one of most possessive moves he could make, all things considered, and Jefferson was leaning against his desk, trying to look uninterested. Belle wasn't convinced though. It was clear these two men were interested in the blond, and she could understand it. But she waited for Emma to continue.

Emma glanced at Gold, who was currently glaring at her, but she decided to keep speaking.

"Gold..." He cleared his throat and she blushed. "Mr Gold found out about it, and he made me a proposition." Belle spun around to stare at her husband, and Emma had never seen such a heartbroken expression. Emma blanched as she realised what she had said. "No, not like that. No, he just... well he had an idea for an anniversary present for you, that's all, and he suggested that I should agree to go along with it or Killian and Jefferson wouldn't ever work again, and my grades would be called into question."

Emma was sure that Gold was going to kill her. She knew it wouldn't take him much, he looked like he wanted to stab her with something hard and sharp and very painful. But she'd started her little explanation, she may as well finish it. "He told me that you might be interested in being with a woman, and he told me that um..." She trailed off, not quite sure how to continue, but she figured Belle had gathered what she was on about. Belle turned her gaze back to her husband, and he actually flinched back from the tiny woman.

"So, Robert, let me get this quite clear. I told you I found women attractive and your response to that was to threaten a student with expulsion?"

"No!" Gold insisted, and gave Emma another glare, as if all of this really was her fault alone. "Miss Swan is not quite explaining it properly."

"Well then you explain it to me." Belle demanded, and Gold cringed a bit more. Killian snickered under his breath and muttered the word coward, but Emma hit him.

When Gold didn't reply, Belle went on.

"I'm still unclear." She said, and her voice was eerily calm. "You thought a good anniversary present would be making me rape a teenager? Is that it?" Then she turned back to Emma. "Emma, I am so very sorry about all of this. I have no idea what my idiot of a husband was thinking, but I am not in the practice of forcing anybody to do anything they don't want to do, unless it's homework of course." She flashed her a tight smile, but the fury was still clear in her eyes. She looked at the two men. "I suggest you two get yourselves off to the staff room before you completely miss the break, and Emma, perhaps you can go and find Regina. I have to have a word with my husband, but if you could come and see me at lunch time I would appreciate it. I'll be in the library." Then she reached up and actually grabbed Gold by the ear, dragging him out of the classroom. Emma stared at the pair, unable to believe what had just happened.

"And you keep your hands off Emma." Killian was growling at Jefferson.

"I'll only stay away if Emma asks me to." Jefferson had straightened up again, his hands clenched.

"Emma? Tell him to stay away from you." Killian didn't look at Emma, he just tightened his grip on her arm.

Emma took a moment to respond, and then she looked up at the pair of them.

"I can't do this right now." She blurted out. "I... oh God Gold is going to kill me. I have to go." And she shook herself free of Killian's hand.

"Emma? Emma wait!" Killian called out after her, but she just ran from the classroom, heading towards where she hoped Regina was waiting.

"Well done Romeo." Jefferson drawled.

"Shut the fuck up Chapelier." Killian was sorely tempted to hit the smug bastard again, but then he snorted. "Oh you're not even worth it." Then he stalked out of the classroom, eager to find Emma and make sure she was alright.

Jefferson stayed standing up, balancing on his toes in case he had to start fighting, but as soon as Killian left the room he slumped down.

"Bloody buggering fuck." What had started out as so much fun had suddenly become all sorts of messed up. What the hell was he meant to do now?


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter I'm posting tonight

 

Emma stumbled from the classroom and made her way to where she knew Regina would be waiting. Neal caught up with her as she ran outside, and he tried to stop her, to ask her if she was ok, but Emma couldn’t speak. She rubbed her eyes and smeared her makeup, leaving black tracks down her cheeks.

Regina came into view, a huge smile on her face, that faded as soon as she saw Emma.

“What happened?” She rushed to her best friend’s side and glared at Neal, wanting answers that Emma couldn’t give.

“There was a fight,” Neal started to explain, “between Chapelier and Jones.”

“What?” Regina pulled back to look at Emma, trying to see if she had been hurt. “Are you ok?”

“I … No.” Emma finally wailed, and snuffled into Regina’s shoulder.

“Swan, are you ok?”

Regina looked up when she heard Killian call out, and she loosened her grip, assuming Emma would want to run to the Irishman. But Emma pulled away from him.

“Leave me alone.” She snapped at him, and Killian stopped his walk towards her, looking like her words had physically hurt him.

“Emma?” He raked his hand through his hair before he tried to give her a gentle smile. Emma wiggled out of Regina’s grasp and stepped towards him, her arms folded.

“What the hell were you doing?” She cried. “Why did you punch him?”

Killian’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh I see how it is.” He growled. “You’re worried about your precious Chapelier now are you? What about last night? What about you only wanted me?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Killian,” Emma was in his face now, and Regina and Neal couldn’t help but grin at the way she was standing up to him. Neal wasn’t as clear on the reason why Regina would be happy about it, not privy to the controlling comments that had been made by the man, but both were pleased to see their friend wasn’t cowering, as she had been only moments before.

Killian and Emma weren’t paying them any attention whatsoever. They were facing off one another, glaring, and the air practically sizzled with the fury between them. Then Killian suddenly slumped.

“I got scared Emma, I thought I was going to lose you.” he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, a gentle touch that she almost allowed. Then she flinched and stepped back.

“You thought you were going to lose me?” He nodded, and started to smile, just a small upcurve of his lips that stopped when Emma’s eyes narrowed. “And so what? You figured you’d go in, all guns blazing, throwing punches and accusations without waiting to find out what the hell was going on?”

Killian frowned. He hadn’t expected her to react like that.

Emma pulled up the hem of her shirt and undid her jeans to reveal the already dark bruise on her hip.

“You realise that when you burst in there I got shoved into a table? You see this? You did this to me, with your fucked up macho bullshit!”

Killian felt faint when he saw what had happened.

“Emma?” He reached his fingers out to touch her, but stopped before he made contact. His eyes filled with tears and he looked up at her. “Oh Emma I’m so sorry.”

Emma gulped, really struggling to not tell him everything was ok. She didn’t want to do that, he’d hurt her and he’d scared her, but it was so hard, when he was looking so broken. She at least sounded a bit more gentle when she went on, reaching her hand out to put it on his shoulder, hurriedly doing up her jeans first.

“I know it probably looked bad,” She tried to smile. “And I don’t know what would have happened if you’d not come in,” Killian glared and Emma cringed, flinching back, but she didn’t want to lie. “But the thing is, you can’t just come in like that, throwing punches. What if you’d hurt him?”

“Good.” Killian grumbled. “Prick deserves it. He knows you’re mine.”

“Actually,” Regina cut in. “No she’s not.”

“Reggie,” Emma groaned, but Killian spun around to glare at the brunette. Regina was looking furious, and Neal half expected to see lightning bolts shoot from her head.

“I’m serious. Look, I get that you two are crazy about each other, but she’s not a thing that you own Mr Jones. She’s a person.” She gave her best friend a smile. “She is a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, loyal, funny, sexy person and if she chooses to have you in her life then you are a lucky man. She is NOT an object, and you sure as hell don’t brand her like a slave!” Her tone was getting cold again and she was toe to toe with the teacher now, right up in his face. “She told me you didn’t want her to wear a scarf today, so that people could see you had claimed her. What bullshit is that? Sure a love bite can be sexy but for fuck’s sake she looked like she’d been strangled. And what’s this shit about showing people? What are you going to do next? Cock your leg and piss on her like a dog?”

“REGINA!” Emma shrieked, trying to pull her away. Regina glanced at her, saw the fear in her eyes, and nodded once. Killian’s blood was boiling, and he wanted to yell at this silly, interfering girl. But Regina kept speaking.

“Ok. I’ll shut up.” She focused on Killian again. “But before you get excited, have a look at Emma. Do you see how terrified she looks right now? Do you understand that your rubbish behaviour is the reason WHY she looks so scared? Because I don’t care how much you say you care about her, nobody is allowed to make my best friend look so shaken.”

Killian was ready to roar at her, tell her that she had no idea what the hell she was going on about, but then he did what he was told, and he looked at Emma. Emma, whom he wanted so badly, the light in his world, and the woman he knew he would be with for the rest of his days. The same Emma that was currently cringing in front of him.

“Oh my God.” He stumbled back, his hand going to his mouth. “Emma?”

“I think you should go.” Emma whispered, tears running down her face. “I… I’ll talk to you later, ok? I just need some time.”

Killian wanted to stay, he wanted to fix this, but he would have to move through Regina and Neal to get to Emma and a part of his brain screamed to give her the space she needed.

“I’ll see you later?” He asked, and Emma nodded, a sad smile on her face. Smiles shouldn’t be sad. Emma should never be sad. And she sure as hell shouldn’t be sad because of him. “I’m so sorry Emma.”

“Apologise to Jefferson too.” She ordered, and Killian glared, but then he drew a deep breath and gave a curt nod. He looked at her for a moment longer, and then turned on his heel, stalking away.

Last night had been so wonderful, and today… today it had all gone to shit.

Maybe Milah was right. Maybe he really was just one crazy, fucked up monster.

Emma held it together until Killian was out of sight and then she collapsed against Regina, her arms tight around her best friend as she started to cry in earnest.

“OK, so can somebody please tell me what’s going on?” Regina asked, and Neal shrugged.

“I’m not sure.” He explained, guiding the pair over to the table and then sitting down on the other side of Emma to hug her as well. “I was with Mai Lin and we were… talking,” his smirk made it clear just what ‘talking’ meant “when we heard this noise coming from The Hatter’s classroom. We went to go see what was going on, and Jones was raining punches down on The Hatter while Emma was slumped over a desk. Then Gold came in and sent us away and that’s all I know.” He shrugged, apologetic that he didn’t have a better clue about what had happened.

“Did you get the doughnut?”

Regina pulled back and Emma lifted her head to look at her friend.

“Excuse me?”

“Did you get the pink doughnuts?” She repeated. Regina chuckled in surprise and nodded.

“I did, and I saved you one.” She reached over for the pastry, but then the bell rang and the three of them groaned.

“Shit, double science.” Emma complained. “I cannot cope with a double of Viktor right now.”

Regina shuddered.

“One Viktor is MORE than enough, thank you very much!”

Emma giggled at her and Regina blinked in surprise. They started to make their way back into the school building, Emma snuggled between Regina and Neal, and trying to come up with a way to survive the next lesson, when Ms Mulan intercepted them.

“Emma, how are you?” She asked, ignoring the other two.

“I’m ok.” Emma sniffed, surprised at the question. Ms Mulan peered at her and then nodded.

“Right, well I’ve arranged for you to spend some time with Dr Hopper now, I thought you might need a chance to talk to somebody. Are you alright with that?”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up as she listened to the teacher.

“Oh, right. Thanks for that. I appreciate it.”

Ms Mulan smiled and glanced over at Neal, giving him a slightly shyer smile. Then she straightened her expression again.

“Right. Well you head along now. I’m sure Neal can tell your teacher where you are. Did you want Regina to go with you to see Dr Hopper?”

Emma glanced at her friend, who nodded, and then she nodded as well.

“Thank you so much Ms Mulan. You’re awesome.”

The teacher chuckled softly.

“Well I’m not sure I’d go that far, but it’s important to get help when you’re upset.” She looked like she wanted to say more, but the second bell rang, and she stopped. “Ok. I’d best be off. I’ve got Year 8 Geography now, and I’m sure they’ll be in such a wonderful mood.” She rolled her eyes before grinning again. “I’ll see you later.” The glance she gave Neal suggested she’d see him sooner if she could. Neal just smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The teacher didn’t seem to want to leave, but she headed off eventually.

“Ok, Well I’d better go tell Whale that you’re not going to be in class. I’ll see you guys at lunch yeah?”

Neal’s concern was obvious, and it was sweet. Emma gave him a tight hug and then she and Regina headed towards Dr Hopper’s office. Even though Emma wasn’t sure she really wanted to talk about what was going on, they had permission to get out of class, and that was always a bonus!

They took a detour via the bathrooms, so Emma could clean herself up, She wiped her makeup off, and tried not to cry again. When she had been getting ready that morning she had been so happy, and now everything seemed like such a mess. Regina’s phone beeped while Emma tidied herself up.

“It’s Jefferson.” She explained as she glanced at the incoming text. Emma sucked on her lip.

“What does it say?”

Regina opened the message and read it.

“E, please tell me F is ok.” She looked up, confused. “Does he realise who he is texting?”

“E for Enterprise,” Emma reminded her. “F for Freedom.”

“Ahhh, yeah. Ok.” Regina blushed slightly and kept reading. “Jones is a dickhead. I’ve been sent to the doctor’s to get checked out. Please one of you call me and let me know you’re both alive.”

Emma burst into tears and Regina hugged her tight.

“This is all my fault.” the blonde whimpered, and Regina rubbed her back.

“Shush, no it’s not.” She leaned back to look into her friend’s eyes. “This is not your fault ok? I don’t know what happened, but I know that you did not ask for this. So none of this bullshit blaming yourself do you hear me?”

Emma gave a sad smile and nodded.

“Ok.” She replied. Regina peered at her a bit longer and then nodded, satisfied for the moment.

“Come on. Finish washing your face, I’ll text the Hatter back, and then we can go see Dr Hopper.” She gave a sly grin. “Who knows? Maybe we can make a move on Operation Cobra with him!”

Emma spluttered in shock and then she started to laugh again, and Regina felt inordinately proud of the fact she could make Emma make that noise.

Soon enough, after Regina had messaged the maths teacher, the two girls were making their way to Dr Hopper’s office and knocking on his door.

“Emma, Regina, I was wondering where you were. Come in please,” He stepped back and waited for the two girls to enter his office. Regina had taken hold of Emma’s hand for moral support and they sat down on the sofa. Dr Hopper sat in his chair and smiled gently at them. His desk was pushed against the window, and when he was using it his back was to the door. When he was with a student he had nothing but a low coffee table between them. It was all part of his welcoming policy.

“So, did either of you want to tell me why you’re here?” He asked as he poured them both glasses of water. The girls glanced at each other.

“What did Ms Mulan tell you?” Regina asked, and Dr Hopper gave another gentle smile. Everything about the man was soft and gentle. It was hard not to be tempted to corrupt him, Regina thought, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giggling.

“She mentioned that there had been a fight and Emma had been caught up in it but not at fault.” He rushed to add that last part when he noticed Emma sit up straighter, looking annoyed. Emma nodded and slumped back a little.

“It probably was my fault really.” She mumbled. “But I wasn’t the one throwing the punches.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand.

“It was NOT your fault. I told you Swannie.”

“Sorry.” Emma seemed to sink into herself and Regina felt so bad for her.

“I’m not interested in finding a place to lay the blame.” Dr Hopper explained. “Ms Mulan just believed that you were upset and might need the chance to talk through things. Rest assured that I will not be reporting this to anybody else, unless you have broken the law, and even then I won’t be in a rush to say something unless I believe it will actually help. But talking about things really can make a positive difference Emma.

Emma glanced between the counsellor and her friend.

“Ok.” She wasn’t sure how to put this without ruining everything. He said he wouldn’t report them, but even though she was legally old enough to be doing what she was doing, the fact was she knew she wasn’t meant to be with the teachers. So how did she say what had happened without saying who she had been with?

“The fight was between, um, these two guys. They were fighting about me.”

A look of confusion flashed across Dr Hopper’s face, and Regina wondered if he knew who had been involved in the fight. But Emma didn’t notice and she continued speaking.

“I’m kind of involved with one of the guys, but I have been involved with the other in the past. I’ve slept with both of them.” She blushed and waited for Dr Hopper to insult her, but he said nothing and she was surprised. “One of them, let’s call him J, is the one I was with first. The other one, K, is the one I’m kind of with now. So after class I was with J, and he was flirting with me, and to be honest I was probably flirting back, but before anything happened K burst in and started punching J and I got pushed to the side and yeah, it was all a bit of a disaster.”

Dr Hopper opened his mouth to ask a question but there was a knock on the door.

“Oh, excuse me for just a moment. I’m very sorry.” He stood up and opened the door, revealing Gold.

“Dr Hopper, if i might have a word with you for a moment please?” Gold was speaking to the counsellor but he was glaring at the two girls in the room.

“I’m actually in a meeting right now, if you could possibly wait?” Dr Hopper’s tone was just as gentle and understanding as it had been when he was speaking to Emma. But it didn’t have any impact.

“Now, Dr Hopper.”

Dr Hopper frowned, confused, and then turned back to the girls.

“I won’t be long ladies. I’m very sorry about this. Please make yourself comfortable.”

The two girls tried to listen to what was being said, but it seemed like the conversation was being held in Gold’s office. Giving up, they turned to face each other on the sofa.

“So what exactly happened?” Regina asked. Emma blushed and looked down.

“I was talking to Jefferson, and he pulled me close, hands on his hips like he does, and I think he was about to kiss me, when Killian burst in and started laying into him.” She felt sick with guilt. “I got shoved to the side and collided with a table. You saw the bruise.”

“Who pushed you, do you know?”

Emma shook her head.

“I’m not sure. It could have been either of them. I don’t think it was intentional or anything, but yeah.”

Regina scowled, and then she squeezed Emma’s hands.

“Show me the bruise again, let me see how bad it is.”

Emma went to lift up her top but then, deciding that Dr Hopper wasn’t going to be back for ages, pulled the top off completely, dumping it on the ground with the cowl Regina had loaned her. Then she stood up and undid her jeans to pull them down a little.

“Holy shit!” Regina’s eyes were wide as she looked at the bruise. Then she looked up at Emma. “Emma does it hurt?”

Emma nodded.

“Like a bitch actually.” She admitted, and she started to shake, sure she was going to burst into tears again.

“Oh no no no!” Regina twisted around so her legs were back on the floor. She put her hands on Emma’s hips. “It’s ok Swannie. Here look, I’ll kiss it better!” She gave her a hopeful grin and then pressed a kiss to Emma’s hips. Emma snorted a laugh.

“While you’re down there…” she teased, and Regina just smirked up at her, moving her head so she could kiss Emma’s knickers, the pale pink cotton so sweet and innocent.

“I’m so sorry about…”

Dr Archibald Hopper had seen many things during his time as the School Counsellor at Storybrooke High school, but two female students apparently having oral sex in his office was a first. He wasn’t quite sure where the hell to look!

Regina’s head shot up when she heard the man walk in, and both girls twisted to look at him and his bright red face. Then they started to giggle, and Emma collapsed on the sofa again, her jeans still undone and her top still on the floor.

“Um,” Dr Hopper gulped. “I can come back later?”

The two girls laughed even more, tears streaming down their faces.

“No,” Emma insisted. “We’re sorry. Come in. It’s ok.” She did up her jeans but didn’t make a move to cover her bra. Dr Hopper paused for a moment and then walked over to his chair, the office door closed behind him.

The two girls were trying hard not to keep giggling, and Dr Hopper was surprised to realise he couldn't help but smile as well. The laughter didn’t seem at all malicious, which was nice.

“Would either of you care to explain to me exactly what was going on?” He finally asked, and Emma blushed. Regina shrugged.

“Emma got hurt in the fight and I was just looking at the bruise. It was hurting so…”

“She offered to kiss me better.” Emma finished. Dr Hopper was going to say something more, but then he noticed the bruises, not just the one on her hip but the ones around her neck and chest as well and his eyes widened in shock.

“Oh goodness me. I’ll be back in a moment.” He shot up out of his seat again, and left the office. The two girls stared at one another, not sure what on earth was going on.

He came back a few minutes later, closing the door again.

“Arnica gel.” He explained, holding up the tube he had in his hand. “If you put this on the bruises it will help get rid of them.”

“Oh, thank you.” Emma smiled and stood up. Then she undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs, toeing her sneakers off as well. Moving over to the counsellor she stood there, waiting, clad only in her soft pink cotton underwear.

“Emma?” Dr Hopper’s voice sounded like he’d swallowed his tongue.

“You have the gel, I figured you could administer it for me. I mean, you ARE the doctor.”

“I’m a psychiatrist,” Dr Hopper spluttered. “Not a medical doctor.” Then he frowned. “I mean, I AM a medical doctor because I needed to train as one before I could specialise, but you know what I mean.”

Emma was smiling at him as she shook her head.

“Nope, no clue.” She tilted her hip towards him. “Can you put the gel on now? My hip really hurts.”

Dr Hopper gulped again, and glanced over to Regina, who just shrugged.

“You’re the expert.” She told him.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to do it?” He asked Regina, but she just smirked at him.

“Are you sure you are willing to risk us getting distracted if you let me start running my hands all over Emma’s body?” She teased, and Dr Hopper’s eyes opened even wider. Then he gulped again, and looked at Emma.

“Right. OK, then.” He undid the tube of gel and squeezed some out onto his finger. Then he looked at Emma. “Are you sure?”

“Please.” Emma put her hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “It really hurts.”

“Perhaps you could help me Regina? The bruises on Emma’s chest also look fairly violent.”

Emma’s eyes flashed and Regina snorted.

“Ok.” She agreed, and took the tube of gel. Then she stood beside Emma, waiting for the doctor to start before Regina did. She was actually looking forward to making the hickeys fade. They were so vicious!

Dr Hopper frowned again, and then nodded, looking for all the world like he was going in to battle.

He gently started to massage the gel into Emma’s flesh and he was so soothing that she couldn’t help but moan softly at his touch. Dr Hopper’s ears were going bright red, but he continued what he was doing. Regina moved behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her, the gel over her fingers as she started rubbing it into her collar bone. Emma leaned back slightly, tilting her hips forward towards Dr Hopper. Regina smirked and when she had all the gel spread over Emma’s body she undid Emma’s bra. Emma giggled silently and let the underwear slip off her arms. Doctor Hopper was focusing on the bruise on her hip, and not daring to lift his head. Then Regina went back to massaging Emma’s breasts while Emma rested her head on Regina’s shoulder, the feeling of Regina’s shirt against the flesh of Emma’s back becoming just as soothing as the massage.

“That feels so good.” Emma purred, and Dr Hopper looked up. He was going to ask exactly what Emma meant, when he was struck speechless. Regina had her hands cupping Emma’s breasts, her thumbs brushing over her nipples.

“Oh dear heavens.” He stammered, and moved to pull away, not quite sure how he was meant to behave. But Emma lifted her leg up and put it on the arm of Dr Hopper’s chair, using her foot to pull him back closer. Thank goodness for chairs with wheels. Dr Hopper soon found himself with his face hovering just inches away from Emma’s crotch.

A crotch that was becoming rapidly darker as Emma’s arousal made itself visible.

Regina was kissing Emma’s neck now, as her hands slid over her torso. Emma’s eyes were closed and her hips were thrust forward. She had missed Regina’s kisses. Dr Hopper was unable to pull his eyes away from the performance before him. When Emma’s hand slid down into the front of her own knickers Dr Hopper actually whimpered. Emma’s fingers moved through her rapidly dampening folds, and the only thing Dr Hopper could see was the bulge of her hand moving behind the cotton fabric. Regina let one hand make its way slowly down Emma’s belly, before joining hers in her knickers. Emma gradually withdrew her own hand and Dr Hopper was struck by the glistening moisture on her fingers. He licked his lips, his eyes blown wide. Emma’s eyelids were heavy but she didn’t miss the expression on the counsellor’s face. She smiled as she lazily sucked her fingers clean.

The girls’ breathing sped up as Regina thrust her finger up inside Emma, but then Regina lifted her head.

“Get them off.” She ordered. “I can’t get a good angle.” Emma chuckled and pulled her underwear down, dropping her leg from Dr Hopper’s chair in the process. The older man whimpered when he realised he was no longer blocked in by the blond’s long leg, and Emma smirked at him.

“Sorry,” She whispered, and lifted her leg up again. Dr Hopper couldn’t resist. He pressed a kiss to Emma’s soft calf, his fingers roaming up and down her skin. Emma gave a needy little whine and pressed herself closer to Regina’s hand. Regina was pulling on Emma’s nipple and Dr Hopper was bathing her leg with kisses. The palm of Regina’s hand was massaging Emma’s clit, and soon Emma was begging for more. Regina, however, decided to be evil, not giving her the focused touch she wanted. Instead she kept slowly thrusting three fingers deep inside her cunt.

Finally though she relented, and rubbed her thumb against her clit. Emma was so close that it took the merest touch before she was crying out, an orgasm shooting through her. Dr Hopper lifted his head to watch it unfold, his expression one of pure delight and wonder. This time, when fingers were removed from Emma’s cunt, they were licked clean by Dr Hopper. He sucked Regina’s digits between his lips and Emma shuddered as she leaned back against her best friend.

Only when Regina pulled her fingers away did the full weight of what had happened seem to settle on the good doctor’s shoulders and his head shot up.

“Oh my heavens, I am so sorry.” He pushed back and jumped to his feet. “That was so incredibly unprofessional of me. I am so very sorry.” His face was so bright red Emma wondered if it would start smoking soon.

“Don’t worry Dr Hopper.” She told him, and she walked over to him, still naked. “It’s not like we gave you much choice.” Then she bit her lip and looked down at her feet. “I’m the one that should be apologising to you. Behaving like that. You must think I’m such a slut.”

“What?” Dr Hopper put his hands on Emma’s hips, forgetting for a moment that she was naked. “no Emma, I would never say that. I hate that word. I would never use it.”

Emma lifted her head and smiled. Ok, so she felt a little bad for being so manipulative, but she needed him to not feel bad about this. After all, they had kind of planned it. Sort of.

He realised where his hands were and he dropped them again. Then he looked at Regina, who had walked over to the sofa.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I had fun.” She announced. “And Emma probably needed the relaxation.”

Emma giggled and turned to look at her friend.

“But what about you?” She teased, swaying her hips as she walked over to her. “How are you? Are you relaxed?”

Regina raised an eyebrow and made a show of looking Emma up and down. Ok, so this sort of thing was only meant to happen at Jefferson’s, but if it made Emma feel better then Regina was hardly going to complain.

“I could be more relaxed.” She admitted. Emma grinned and knelt down, then she turned and glanced at Dr Hopper over her shoulder.

“You don’t mind do you?” She asked, and Dr Hopper shook his head, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to. Emma beamed at him. Then she turned back to Regina. “Get your gear off then!” She ordered, and Regina snorted a laugh, standing up and taking off her jeans. She undid the buttons on her deep green silk blouse, and left it hanging open. Only Regina would wear silk to school! The black lace of her bra looked incredible against her pale olive skin. Emma hooked her fingers into the sides of Regina’s knickers and dragged them down her thighs, then she told Regina to lie down again. Regina draped herself over the sofa, one foot on the ground, the other hooked over the arm of the seat, baring her naked cunt to the room. Emma knelt between her legs and reached up to give her a kiss. Then she settled back on her heels and started to pepper the insides of Regina’s thighs with kisses. The hickey that Killian had given Emma on the inside of her thigh wasn’t as visible as the other marks, and for that Emma was actually disappointed. She would have liked Dr Hopper to have to massage more of that gel up between her legs!

But rather than letting herself get distracted by that, she focused on the oh so pleasant task at hand. She loved the scent of Regina, and it was obvious that Regina was turned on. Emma wanted to draw things out, but she couldn’t keep her tongue away, and all too soon she was dragging it along the length of her slit, flicking the end of her tongue against her clit, and slurping up the delicious fluid that was oozing from her.

“God you’re delicious.” Emma lifted her head and looked up at her friend. Regina just growled at her.

“Less talking,  more licking!” She grumbled, her hand going to Emma’s head and forcing her back in place. Emma chuckled and resumed what she was doing. As she lapped at Regina, thrusting her tongue hard inside her and then nibbling gently on her clit, Regina’s head fell back. Her free hand, the one not holding Emma’s head tight in place, was at her breast, pulling the bra down so she could fondle her nipple, pulling at it between her nails and moaning as she bucked her hips up against Emma’s face.

Emma slipped a finger inside her, curling it to stroke her just the way she knew Regina liked, and was rewarded with the most incredible noises. She sucked hard on Regina’s clit, scissoring two fingers deep inside her, and wishing she’d taking a deeper breath as Regina held her head down. Finally though, as Regina’s orgasm shot through her, filling Emma’s mouth with sweet juices, Regina loosened her grip, letting Emma finally lift her head and take a deep breath.

Emma was grinning, her face sparkling, and Regina pulled her close to give her a deep, sloppy kiss. Emma giggled as she lay half over Regina.

“How was that Reggie? Was that good?”

“That was incredible!” Regina replied, and kissed her again. Then she wiggled over so they could both lie on the sofa, their arms wrapped around one another.

Dr Hopper cleared his throat and the two girls looked up in surprise. They had actually forgotten about the man in the room with them, and they blushed as they smiled at him.

“So, Emma,” He gulped again, and took a mouthful of water, trying to get rid of the squeak in his voice. “I feel that there are a number of issues that you and Regina might need to work though, perhaps we can arrange a regular time for you to come to visit?”

The way his ears were practically glowing, it was obvious what he had in mind for those future visits, even if he was too shy to actually ask for it.

“I think that could be a very good idea.” Emma replied. She had rolled over so she had her back to Regina, pressing her arse against the brunette’s still sodden mound. “When do you want us?”

“Constantly.” Dr Hopper blurted out, and then cringed with embarrassment. “I mean, when suits you?”

“This is a good time.” Regina decided, her hand sliding down over Emma’s thighs. “So maybe this time every week? Or do you need us more often than that?” She started to kiss Emma’s neck and Emma tilted her head back to give her more access.

“Oh, no I think once a week would be enough.” Dr Hopper insisted, then added with a murmur “Any more and it might kill me.”

“Do you want us to go now?” Emma pouted, and Dr Hopper’s face scrunched up in confusion, not quite sure how the hell he was meant to answer that.

“I… uh... suppose you could stay a bit longer if you would like.” He tried not to sound too hopeful, and Emma grinned at him.

“That sounds perfect.” She assured him. Then she rolled over so she was lying on Regina. Soon Regina’s shirt and bra had joined the pile of clothes on the floor and Dr Hopper settled back in his chair to watch the two naked teenagers writhe over one another.

When Gold had warned him earlier that Emma might say something about him, Archie had been concerned. He didn’t want to get caught up in one of Gold’s power plays. What he had NOT expected was to have a front row seat to one of his ultimate fantasies - two women having sex in front of him. He was even happy to just watch. He didn’t feel the need to join in, or touch himself. In fact, the struggle to not touch himself added to the pleasure.

And it sure as hell beat having to listen to thirteen year olds talking about how their lives were over because Justin Bieber had a girlfriend!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Emma's behaviour won't seem too odd. There are reasons for it (other than the obvious - the opportunity to get it on with Regina).


	81. Sometimes Words Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I've left this far too long before updating it. I'll try to post a bunch of chapters today and eventually I'll get it up to date with the version on FF.Net.  
> Thanks for sticking around.

 

Emma and Regina made their way, giggling, back to Science for the second half of the double period. They’d both given Dr Hopper a kiss on the cheek good bye, and then got dressed and walked out of office, promising to see him at the same time next week. They detoured via the ladies’ bathroom, to fix their makeup and waste some more time, and got to Science in time to see the second half of an experiment being conducted. Viktor had told them that they had to catch up on their own time, and the look he gave Regina obviously meant he would be happy to help her one on one. But that was never going to happen, not if she had any say in the matter. 

They went and sat with Neal, who was working with Matt Danvers, a football player. As soon as Matt saw the girls his eyes lit up, thinking he had a chance to flirt now. Emma and Regina just rolled their eyes at him and focused entirely on Neal. Matt started to get sulky and ended up wandering off to talk to his football buddies, leaving a very relieved Neal.

“Thank god! Now I can actually do this damned experiment without having to worry about Danvers blowing everything up!”

“Aww poor Neal!” Regina cooed, patting him on the head. “Are you worried that your reputation as the only firebug in the school might vanish?” 

Neal just poked his tongue out at her and then asked Emma how she was. 

The classroom was fairly noisy as students mixed chemicals and wrote notes, but everybody heard Neal’s screech of shock when Emma whispered just what she and Regina had been doing for the last hour. There was silence in the room, and then the noise started up again, as the rest of the students all realised that no explanation was going to be forthcoming. Neal was spluttering, and laughing and almost managed to pour one of the chemicals all over Emma. 

They decided after that that they should perhaps focus on their work. 

At lunch time the three of them gathered around their table and chatted more about what had happened, both the evening before and the session with Dr Hopper. But soon the conversation switched to what Neal had planned for that evening. 

“So let me get this straight,” Emma took a long drag of her cigarette. “The Charmings are actually kinky fuckers? Like, of all the people at the school it’s Snow White and Prince Charming that are the ones into bondage?” 

Emma had come up with their nicknames when they were in year 8 and struck by just how sweet and sickeningly lovely the couple were. 

Neal nodded, stealing one of Emma’s fries. She swatted her hand at him, and glared, but he just gave her a grin. 

“And what are you going to be doing while you’re there?” Regina asked as she tried to surreptitiously breathe in some of Emma’s second-hand smoke. She’d made the choice to quit when things started looking like they might get somewhere with Robin, because she wanted to be a good mummy to Roland. Not that she had admitted that to ANYBODY, but it was the truth. Now she just thought that she may as well keep up the whole not smoking thing, since her skin was starting to look better already, and her appetite was coming back. But she still missed it oh so very much. 

Especially after sex, and the night she’d had she should have been chain smoking! But super fit Graham Humbert didn’t smoke, did he! It was all very frustrating. 

Neal shrugged at Regina’s question. 

“I have no idea, but I have a feeling that I’ll be on my hands and knees. Ms Nolan suggested something about me keeping Charming company.” As soon as he spoke his face paled, and he stared at the two girls, who promptly burst out laughing.

“Oh man, I wonder if you’ll have to suck him off!” Emma cried, and Neal just groaned, dropping his head on the table. 

“God I hope not.” He mumbled. 

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s not that bad.” She bit into her apple as she spoke. “Your jaw can get sore, but then again, that can work both ways.” She smirked at Emma, who squeezed Regina’s hand. 

“I don’t mind getting a sore jaw if it means I can taste your delicious pussy!” She smiled. Regina cooed at her.

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” She leaned over and gave Emma a small kiss, before sitting back. Neal was staring at them both, eyes wide. 

“I so need to come visit Hopper when you guys go next week!” He muttered. The girls just laughed at him. 

About ten minutes before the bell rang for the end of lunch Emma stood up.

“I’m going to go speak to Killian.” She announced, and Regina frowned when she saw how nervous she looked.

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asked, getting ready to stand up. Emma shook her head. 

“No, it’s ok.” She replied. “I think I need to do this on my own.” She gave a tight smile. “Trust me, if I didn’t have music next lesson I would totally not be doing this now. But I’ve got to say something to him.”

Regina didn’t look all that happy about her decision, but she admired her bravery. 

“Call me or text me if you need me ok? Doesn’t matter when or where? I’ll get Neal to set another fire if you want.”

“Christ Reggie, that was bloody year 7!” Neal groaned, but Regina just waved him away. Emma gave a smile and then hugged them both. 

“I’ll text you.” She promised, and headed off to the music room, hoping that Killian would be there. 

When she arrived she felt like she was going to throw up. The day had been such a crazy, mixed up soup of emotions. Part of her wanted nothing more than to rush to Killian and fall at his feet, begging him to forgive her everything she had done. Another part of her wanted to scream and yell at him for being a jerk, and yet another part wanted to run away and never stop. 

She took a deep breath, shuddering, and then knocked on the door. 

When she heard his footsteps approach she had to actually grip the door frame to stop herself from fleeing. He pulled the door open, his face furious, and then he saw her and he froze.

“Emma?” 

“Hi.” Emma bit her lip, so scared about what was about to come next. “Can I come in?” 

She was whispering, and the urge to vomit returned. Killian blinked at her, stunned, and then he stepped back and motioned her inside.

“Of course. Please.” 

“Thanks.” She was watching her feet as she walked into the room and made her way over to the drum kit set up in the corner. She dropped her bag on the floor and started to tap her finger against one of the high hats, not out of any desire to play but more to give herself a chance to gather her thoughts.

Killian watched her, wishing he knew what she was doing here, and then he closed the door and made his way over to his desk, near where she stood. He leaned against the desk and waited. 

“So we need to talk,” Emma finally admitted, and looked up at the Irishman. Killian nodded. “Did you apologise to Jefferson?” 

Killian’s eyes flashed with fury but he clenched his jaw to stop from saying something he might regret.

“I sent him a text.” He admitted. “He apparently went to see a doctor to make sure he was ok.” His tone made it obvious he thought Jefferson was overreacting, and Emma glared at him. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he broke something.” She grumbled. “Really Killian, what were you thinking?” She felt herself getting angry, and she stood up straight as she looked at him. Killian’s eyebrow shot up.

“What was I thinking? I was thinking about the fact that my girlfriend was in his arms and he was about to start kissing her, that’s what I was thinking!” 

Emma’s heart skipped a beat.

“Girlfriend?” She whispered, and Killian gave a tight smile.

“Well, yeah. I thought so.” He glared over her shoulder, as if the drum kit had somehow offended him. Emma sighed and moved to stand just a little closer to him. 

“Killian, you know how I feel about you.” She started, but he cut her off, glaring at her.

“I thought I did.” He bit back. “Last night, and this morning, I thought it was pretty clear. But now I’m not so sure. Maybe you say that to all your lovers!” 

Emma flinched back at that, sure his words had left a burn mark on her skin. 

“I should go.” She reached down to pick up her bag, not able to look him in the eye.

“Oh no, Emma, wait!” Killian felt bad again, and he reached out to grab her hand. He startled her, and her jerk away from him hurt. He let his fingers drop from her arm. “Look, Emma, I’m sorry. I really am. I just… I thought we had something, you know?” 

“We DO!” Emma insisted as she turned back to him. “But I just don’t know what it is.” 

Killian tilted his head as he looked at her, holding out his hands for her. Emma waited for a moment, not sure what to say or do. Then she dropped her bag back to the floor and stepped over to him, taking his hands and standing between his legs. 

“I thought we were going to go travelling, see the world together.” Killian reminded her in a soft voice. 

“Yeah,” Emma gave a shy smile. “But not until I graduate. That’s not for another few months.” Killian scowled. 

“So what do we do in the meantime?” He asked. 

Emma shrugged her shoulders. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “I just…” She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She loved his eyes, they were so pretty. She’d heard girls in class go on and on about the actual colour of them but all she knew was they were blue. A beautiful blue that changed as often as the sky. She was not poetic. She wasn’t going to start comparing them to oceans or stormy seas, or cloudless skies or any of the other things the other girls in the class did. All she’d say is that she felt herself getting lost in them. Right at that moment she wished she could really get lost, and never have to face anything painful again. 

“I want to be with you forever.” She finally admitted. “But on the other hand, I don’t want to give up this challenge either.” She looked sheepish. She knew that it was a bastard act, to say she wanted to be with him but she didn’t want to be faithful yet. Killian clearly agreed, since he let go of her hands and nudged her away from him so he could move from the desk and start to pace. 

Emma wanted to cry. 

“I’m sorry Killian.” She tried to hold the tears back.

“Why?” He asked her, and she frowned, not sure what he was asking exactly. “Why can’t you be faithful to me? Am I not enough for you?” 

Emma gasped and rushed to him, taking his hands in hers. 

“You are!” She insisted. “So much more than enough for me.” 

“So why then?” He was practically growling at her, not willing to hold her hands. “If I’m enough, why do you need to fuck every bloody teacher at the school?”

“Not all of them,” She mumbled. “Just the ones on my list.”

“Fuck the damn list Emma!” Killian roared and stalked away from her. 

Emma stared after him, wishing she knew what to say to him. 

“I’m never enough. I’m never fucking enough.” He started pulling at his hair, and Emma’s eyes widened. Then she ran to him, grabbing his hands. He looked like he was going to hurt himself.

“What are you talking about Killian? What do you mean?” 

But before he could answer, the bell rang, and soon students would be gathering at the classroom door. Both Emma and Killian glanced over to it, as if expecting the students to suddenly tumble through and interrupt them. 

“We need to work this out.” Emma took his hands again. “Please, can we talk after school?”

Killian drew a shuddering breath as he looked at Emma and then looked away. Finally he gave her a curt nod.

“Fine. Meet me back here after school.” 

Emma gave him a huge smile, and reached up on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. Then she grabbed her bag and rushed to the door, hoping she could get there before her classmates arrived. While she was waiting she sent a text to Regina and Neal, assuring them both she was ok. 

She wasn’t sure what was going to happen that afternoon, but they’d figure something out. She knew that maybe she was being selfish, wanting Killian but also wanting to finish the challenge, but it wasn’t as if he wasn’t enough for her. 

It was just she felt like she’d never actually finished anything in her life, and this was such a massive thing. It felt like if she could do this she could do anything.

Then she snorted at herself. She was acting like she was trying to climb Mount Everest, when in fact all she was doing was screwing around. But it was the principle of the thing, and if she could get Killian to understand that then perhaps it would be ok.

Of course, that would mean she’d have to understand the whole thing herself, but that was a minor technicality! 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a side note here. Killian is being a jerk, and Emma is being naive. I get this. Some people have suggested that there is no way Killian can be redeemed, and to be honest in real life that might be the case. If you're in a relationship with somebody that's possessive it's better to get the hell out of it. Find somebody to help you and leave. Possession and jealousy is NOT sexy. Stalking is NOT sexy. Telling a person how to live their life is NOT romantic. 
> 
> That said, in this story, and in some situations in real life, people can be redeemed. I want Killian to improve, and I have this (albeit vague) plan that he will be. The important thing though is to remember that it's not Emma's job to redeem him, and he has to get better for himself, not because of Emma. It's the same with anything. If a person drinks too much they might be inspired to stop drinking for their family, but they have to make the choice to do it for themselves. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm making sense, and I'm not entirely sure if this is the appropriate place for a community service announcement, but I wanted to put it here anyway. Killian is going to get his act together, Emma is going to start having more faith in herself, and there will be a happily ever after.
> 
> Somehow.
> 
> If I can get these damn characters to start doing what I want them to do, since they've not been doing that since about chapter 3!


	82. Library Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I'm posting today.

The music students had only just managed to make their way into the classroom when the class phone rang. Killian answered it and then glanced at Emma, glaring slightly.

“Miss Swan, did you forget you had a meeting with Ms French in the library today?” He hung up the phone as he spoke. 

Emma blanched.

“Oh shit,” she muttered under her breath, and the people sitting near her snickered. Killian just leveled a glare at them all. 

“Yes well she needs to see you now. Take your bag, apparently you may not be back before the end of the lesson.” 

“Sorry.” Emma really was sorry too, she didn’t really want Killian to think she was avoiding him, but she also couldn’t hide the relief that she felt about leaving the class. Only two minutes in and she was already feeling as nervous as hell. Killian just gave her a curt nod and resumed the lesson. Emma was surprised to realise she was blinking back tears as she made her way from the classroom. 

When she got to the library it was actually really quiet. Usually, despite the traditional image of a library, the Storybrooke High library was a hive of activity. Students using the computers, reading books, checking out information, doing research. But there wasn’t anybody around, just Ms French, and Emma wasn’t sure if that made her feel better or worse. 

“Hey Ms French, I am so sorry I forgot.” 

“Emma, after the deal my husband made with you, I think it’s probably ok if you call me Belle. Now come through to my office. Do you want a cup of tea?” 

Emma, who had been sure she was going to get in trouble, stumbled after the tiny Australian, half dazed. 

Once she was sitting in the office, with the door closed (was that another good or bad sign?), she managed to stammer out that she’d prefer hot chocolate, if Belle had it. Belle flashed her a huge smile, nodded, held up a sachet, and proceeded to make them both drinks. When they were sitting down opposite one another, Belle sipped her tea as she looked at the blond before her. 

“So,” she finally said. “Where should we start?” 

“Did you really get married when you were 16?” Emma blurted out, and Belle gave a deep, throaty laugh. 

“Yes, although surprisingly enough that’s not exactly a common story.” 

“Tell me?” Emma asked, holding her mug with two hands and leaning forward a little. Then she blushed and pulled back. “I mean, if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind.” Belle assured her. Then she sat back. “But I’m not quite sure where to start.” She considered it for a moment. “Ok.” She sipped her tea. “Are you comfortable? This isn’t really a short story.” 

Emma couldn’t help but grin as she nodded. They were both sitting on armchairs, and Emma loved that Belle’s office looked almost like somebody’s tiny lounge room, with comfy chairs and a coffee table. Even her work desk looked cosy, it was sweet. As Emma prepared to listen she kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs up under herself, leaning on the chair’s arm to make herself comfortable. Belle watched her and grinned, and then began.

“When I was 12 my family moved to Scotland. I was born in Australia, obviously, and I thought we were happy there, but apparently we weren’t. Or rather my parents weren’t. Moving to Scotland was a last ditch attempt by my parents to get things sorted out. My mum had been born there, and had always wanted to go home again. So we settled in Edinburgh, and I missed my friends but I figured it was an adventure and who didn’t want one of those? My parents’ marriage lasted another six months and then my dad finally left. To be honest I’m not entirely sure what happened, or what caused the break up, because I didn’t want to know. I think I hoped that if I didn’t know the truth then I could pretend it hadn’t happened. I loved both of my parents and I wanted them to be together. 

“Then my father decided he wanted to move back to Australia, and he wanted to take me with him. I didn’t want to go, because I knew that we were in Scotland to make life easier for Mum, and so clearly Dad didn’t want Mum’s life to be happy if he was willing to move back. I begged him to stay and he said I had to choose who I was going to be with, him or Mum. I said I’d stay with my mother because I assumed that he would therefore want to stay as well, but I was clearly mistaken.” Emma didn’t miss the bitter grimace on the librarian’s face. Then she gave another pretty smile, as if forcing bad memories away. 

“After a while I got used to being in Scotland, and I got to know Bae, Bobby’s son. He and I became friends, and through him I got to know Bobby, Mr Gold. I was 13 when I met him, and I had the biggest crush on him from the first time we met. Of course, he wanted nothing to do with me. He was fine when he thought I was just his son’s friend, or rather his son’s girlfriend. I never actually dated Bae, but that didn’t stop Bobby making assumptions. Then Bae came out, and Bobby realised that I was most definitely NOT his son’s type.” Belle was clearly enjoying her memories. Emma almost felt like she was intruding. 

Then Belle frowned again as she resumed her story, sipping her tea first to whet her throat. 

“I was Bae’s best friend, and we spent a lot of time together. He and I were walking home from the movies one night when a gang from our school jumped out and started railing on him. They were hurling abuse at him about being gay, and telling me I was a fag hag, and then they were saying I was clearly desperate if I was waiting for a gay man, and they tried to assault me, and Bae,” She sighed, a sad smile on her face. “Darling Bae tried to defend me. Somebody threw a lucky punch, Bae was knocked down, and he hit his head on one of the iron fences that are everywhere in the centre of Edinburgh. He was knocked unconscious and the mongrels left. I didn’t know what to do. I was 13 years old and my best friend was currently bleeding out on the footpath.” She drew a deep breath. I finally managed to think to call the ambulance when Bae’s phone rang. It was his father, wondering where the hell we were. Eventually he managed to get me to explain to him what had happened, and then it was all a rush of sirens and hospitals and so much noise.” 

Belle looked away for a moment and Emma nervously reached her hand out to put it on Belle’s knee. Belle glanced first at Emma’s hand and then at Emma’s face and smiled.

“Thank you.” She whispered, and sipped the last of her tea, then set her cup down. 

“What happened?” Emma prompted softly when Belle seemed a bit lost in her thoughts. Belle gave a deep sigh.

“I wish I could say there was a happy ending, but unfortunately, for Bae, there wasn’t. He was rushed to hospital, and was in and out of consciousness for days. Milah, Bae’s mother, was using it as an excuse to hurt Bobby, the stupid harpy, and Bobby was a ghost of himself. I spent as much time with Bae as I could. I felt so guilty, it was my fault that it had happened. If he hadn’t stepped up to defend me then he would have been fine. That’s what I kept telling myself.” She gave a sad sigh and then continued before Emma could interrupt. “Finally, after about two weeks, Bae woke up and it looked like he was going to be ok. Well, not ok, he was a paraplegic, but he was bright and alert. Thankfully both his parents were there, and so was I, although I felt like I should make myself scarce. He didn’t let me go though. He wanted to speak to his mother alone, and then his father, and then me. I don’t know what he said to Milah, but she stormed out of the room like a bat out of hell. Bobby, well what Bae said to him is Bobby’s story to tell, not mine.” She clearly liked whatever it was that had been said though, because even though tears were running down her face she was smiling. 

“What did he say to you?” Emma asked, and then blushed, feeling like maybe it was too personal a question. But Belle just smiled again.

“He asked if I was ok, and when I said I felt so guilty about what had happened he reminded me that I was trying to defend him as well, and it was what we did. He said I was his best friend, he loved me, and he really hoped I could look after his dad, because he was worried Bobby would be too miserable to go on. I told him he could look after his father himself, but Bae just gave me this sad smile and told me he wished he could give me a hug. I hugged him, his father came back in, and then … well then Bae died.” 

“Oh!” Emma gasped and Belle grimace. 

“But on the plus side,” Belle tried to adopt a positive tone “The bastards that did that to him faced involuntary manslaughter charges and had to undergo anti discrimination training, among other things, because it was seen as a hate crime.” 

“I guess that helped?” Emma wasn’t quite sure if that was the correct response but she felt like she had to say something. Belle shook her head.

“Actually, not so much, although I must admit it was fun watching those yobbos have to work so hard to prove they weren’t bigoted little shits.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the hell a yobbo was, but then she just smiled. 

“It’s been 18 years,” Belle went on “And I still miss my best friend.” 

Emma didn’t know what to say so she just sipped the last of her now cold hot chocolate before setting the mug down on the table.

Belle was quiet for a moment, lost in her musings, but then she seemed to snap to attention again.

“I’m sorry, you asked how I got together with my husband and I ended up dumping all that on you. The rest of the story isn’t quite so bleak. I drew closer to Bobby, and my crush was ridiculous, but he didn’t even realise how I felt about him for the longest time. I had this dream that one day he’d be so upset about Bae that he’d turn to me and … well that didn’t happen,” she blushed and Emma couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s a good thing though,” Belle added, her tone a bit lighter again. “I would have felt terrible, and Bobby would have been distraught as well. But we became friends. I left my school and started going to the one Bobby was working at, because I had too many memories at my old school, and people, well people can be horrible.” She scowled at that. “Some people decided it would be nice to remind me it was my fault that Bae died and that didn’t go down well at all! So I transferred before I could do something stupid like stab them with a ruler or gouge their eyes out with a compass pin.” Emma’s eyes went wide and Belle gave a wicked little grin. “Oh trust me, my therapist LOVED hearing about my revenge fantasies. But I’d lost my best friend, so what did they expect?” She paused for a moment and then she went to sip her tea again, frowned when she realised that the cup was empty, and stood up to turn the kettle back on to make Emma another drink. She poured herself another cup of tea from the pot she’d made, and Emma had to giggle at the bright tea cosy that was over the pot. “I made this.” Belle grinned. “I have to have it here because Bobby refuses to allow it in the house.” She chuckled and Emma grinned. It was a rainbow of colours, with pom poms and stripes. 

“It looks like something Mrs Weasley would make.” Emma blurted out and Belle grinned.

“Thank you!” She cried. “That was EXACTLY what I was trying to achieve!” Then she chuckled “Well that and I love making pom poms, but anyway.” The kettle finished boiling and she made another hot chocolate for Emma. When they both had their drinks Belle settled down on her chair again. 

“Do you want to keep telling me the story?” Emma asked, a little nervously. Belle nodded.

“If you’re happy to hear it?” 

“Oh yeah!” Emma insisted, and then blushed. “But only if you want to tell it. I don’t want to pry.” 

Belle grinned, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. Emma thought it was so lovely. 

“Ok. So I transferred to Bobby’s school and I’d hoped that maybe my crush would fade when I was seeing him every day. I knew that he had a reputation for being a right bastard, and I thought it might put me off him.” She sighed again but this time it was more comical. “Not even a little bit! I was just nuts about him and it was getting embarrassing. It was such a painful crush, I was in agony, and by the time I turned 15 I was sure I was going to die.” 

Emma’s eyebrows rose.

“15? But I thought…” Then she gulped, remembering that she wasn’t meant to know the story that Neal had told them, especially since he wasn’t meant to know it himself. Belle peered at her.

“Let me guess. My husband’s god son told you a slightly different story?” 

“He didn’t mean to,” Emma rushed to defend her friend. “We just desperately wanted to know.” 

“We?” 

“Oh crap.” Emma cringed in the chair.

“Who’s we?” Belle asked, and she was trying not to laugh at the embarrassed teenager in front of her. 

“Me and Regina.” Emma mumbled, and Belle snorted.

“Of course. Right, well what did good Mr Cassidy tell you?” 

Emma considered not answering, but then she decided that she may as well come clean.

“He said that you and his uncle had an affair for two years, but you never had sex, and then on your 16th birthday you got married, after Mr Gold’s ex wife tried to bankrupt him and threatened to tell everybody that he was fooling around with a child. He also said that your mum agreed to the wedding but your dad didn’t because he thought you wanted a father figure and that was the only reason you were with Gold. But Neal also said that you two are so obviously crazy about each other that it’s freaky and lovely and yeah.” She trailed off and Belle was almost red with trying not to laugh. She finally allowed herself a chuckle and then nodded. 

“Well he has some parts right and some wrong.” She agreed. “Let’s see. We didn’t get together until I was 15. Talking about it now it seems crazy to think how young I was, but it seemed so right at the time. It WAS right, but I was younger than you are now, and when I look at some of the year 10 students I wonder how any of them could be old enough to get into the sort of relationship I was in. My mother did approve, eventually, but not at first. My father never did, but that has more to do with him being a complete idiot. His ego was always more important than anything else, I didn’t realise that as a child but I’ve since worked it out. But that’s by the by.” She waved her hand as if to banish all talk of her father. “Milah DID try to destroy Bobby, and she took him to court.” 

“Neal said that she thought she’d got all his money but that actually he has more than she knew.” Emma blurted out and Belle grinned.

“Well that’s true,” Belle agreed. “Milah had a very inept lawyer who did not appear to do the research into my husband’s holdings that he should have.” Belle sipped her tea. “Of course, Milah may have been better off not choosing a lawyer that had roomed with my husband at university, but oh well.” She gave a wicked grin and Emma giggled in delight. 

“Was Milah really all that bad?” Emma asked, feeling like she was having a chat with a friendly aunt or cousin rather than a teacher.

A teacher she had been blackmailed into seducing, but that was a thought for another day really. 

Belle paused before she replied.

“She was Bae’s mother, and so I’d like to think that she wasn’t all bad. But truth be told, in all the times I met her, both before Bae died and after, I never saw anything about her that I liked. I know that no person is completely rotten, that all people have at least one redeeming feature. but the only positive thing I can think of to say about Milah Gold is that she lives in Thailand and I never have to see her!” Emma giggled again and Belle had to admit that it was rather a delightful sound. Still, she wasn’t going to be thinking about that right now. 

“But on with my story. Bobby and I were spending more and more time together, and Milah decided to use it against him. To be honest we were just friends, or as friendly as we could be when he was a grumpy bastard and I was an infatuated teenager. But we were friends. In a way I guess we bonded over Bae, but then again we didn’t really talk much about him. We both had different memories of him, and Bobby does so like to keep things bottled up.” The scowl that flashed across her face made it clear what Belle thought of that little habit. “Anyway, Milah got wind of it, decided that there was something fishy going on, which there wasn’t, even though I wished there was, and threatened to have him arrested unless he paid a hefty divorce settlement. Bobby was so glad to be free of her that I think he actually would have given her all his money, but he was talked out of that, thankfully. I say thankfully because it would not have made him happy. I’m not interested in his money, although people seem to have a hard time believing that. But whatever.” She sipped her tea again and then continued. “When the divorce was finalised Bobby had a party, and I managed to sneak in because I was happy the hag was out of his life as well. One thing led to another and, well it’s safe to say that Neal’s story about me being a virgin on my wedding night were slightly exaggerated!” She looked so innocent as she spoke, but there was a cheeky glint in her eyes as she watched Emma. 

Emma was wrapped in the whole story. 

“What happened next?” She was hoping for something grand and romantic. 

“Bobby plunged into this massive bout of despair. He felt so guilty about what he had done. Apparently deflowering a teenage virgin was a bit too beastly, even for him, and he always likes to pride himself on being a bit of a monster. After a few weeks my mother finally managed to get it out of me why I was so miserable. She’d thought I was pregnant and made me take a pregnancy test. Thankfully it was negative, but when we were waiting she asked me who the father would be, if I WAS pregnant. Eventually she got the whole sordid story out of me and the next thing I knew she said she was going to buy celebratory ice cream because she wasn’t a grandmother and she vanished for an hour. When she came back she had Bobby with her and of course I was mortified. I didn’t know what she had done but I was terrified she was going to have him arrested.”

Emma was practically on the edge of her seat. This was so much better than the soap operas she loved to watch, and Belle was a natural story teller. 

“Once I had calmed down and Mum had managed to get Bobby to stop being such a sook she explained that while she wasn’t thrilled with the idea of her daughter having illegal sex, she knew I was mature, and I’d been through a rubbish few years, and she wasn’t going to stand in the way of my happiness. Then she told Bobby that he deserved to be happy as well, and if that happened to be with a teenage girl then who was she to judge? Needless to say both of us were speechless. Mum ended up leaving us alone so we could talk, and she could eat all the ice cream she bought, and when he finally went home Bobby and I had decided that we cared about each other but we wouldn’t have sex again until it was at least legal. Mum arranged for me to be home schooled so I wouldn’t be his student any more, and we started dating. Well, I say dating but basically we stayed at either my house or his, and watched movies or cooked together. He’d barely even kiss me at first. At first I think my mum figured I’d grow out of the relationship, and she assumed that Bobby would move past it as well. But she sent us both off to therapy and apparently Bobby ended up admitting that he was falling in love with me. It seemed like such a long time, but it was only five months after we first slept together that we got engaged. I’m not going to go into detail about the engagement, but we got married in a courthouse on my 16th birthday, with my mother giving permission for me to be wed, and we moved out to America not long after that. We’ve not really made a big deal out of the age difference, and when we first got here I was enrolled in school to finish my education. My mother moved out here with us, and wasn’t that fun for a couple of newlyweds! But thankfully we have a big house. People assumed that Bobby was married to my mother, and that was so much fun too, really.” She grimaced. “But eventually I graduated high school, and when I started uni I was ready to tell people that I was married. Now we’re coming up to our 15th wedding anniversary and I have to say that I’ve never been happier. There are couples that swore we’d split up as soon as I was an adult, and those relationships have fallen apart, while Bobby and I are still going strong.” She gave a rather satisfied smirk. “Shows how much they know! I’ve met couples that married young and fell apart, and I’ve met couples that married when they were older and fell apart. I’ve met couples that married in a rush and lasted, and others that barely ended the wedding before they wanted to divorce. There’s really no way to tell, not if you insist on basing it on things like age or length of relationship. All I know is that I love Bobby, Bobby loves me and generally it’s a happy marriage.” She finished her cup of tea. “Of course, that’s not to say he’s not in the doghouse for this stunt he pulled with you. Would you like to tell me exactly what is happening there or should we save that for another time?” 

Emma blinked at the sudden topic change and then she blushed, not sure what to say. She set the mug down on the table and chewed on her lip.

“How much do you know?” she finally asked. Belle watched the blond before her. 

“More than I was meant to know.” She replied. “After what happened at recess I cornered Bobby and made him tell me what was going on. He’s not good at keeping secrets from me.” She gave a proud little smirk. Then she continued. “He told me that he knew I was interested in experimenting with a woman, and he came to an agreement with you about doing that. I asked him why he had chosen you, and what you got out of the arrangement and he just said that it was a mutually beneficial situation, and you liked the idea of it.” She watched Emma’s very expressive face. “I’m assuming that it wasn’t quite so calm as all that?” 

Emma cringed. 

“Not quite.” SHe admitted. “But I don’t want to get him in trouble.” 

Belle’s eyebrows shot up and she barked a laugh in surprise. 

“He pimped you out and you’re worried about him? That’s sweet Emma. But don’t be concerned. He will take what’s coming to him, he knows it.” She had rather a mysterious smile on her face and Emma couldn’t help but blush. “But what is happening? I’ll find out anyway, so you may as well tell me.” 

Emma fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist, trying to work out how to explain it all.

“I’ve been, um, involved with a couple of the teachers.”

“IS that what the fight was about at recess?” Belle asked, and Emma gave a sheepish nod. 

“Gold, I mean Mr Gold, found out somehow, and told me that he had another name to add to my list, and he told me about how he wanted me to be with you. Then he explained that if I went ahead with it he would make sure nobody questioned the grades I received, even though I’d had sex with my teachers.” 

Belle’s face grew hard.

“And if you didn’t go along with it?” She asked, her voice getting dangerously low. Emma hunched over, wishing she could hide from the tiny woman. 

“He suggested that my grades would be called into question, and the teachers would never work again.” 

Belle stared at Emma. 

“So he blackmailed you?” 

Emma didn’t say anything, she just chewed her lip and wished she could vanish. Belle stood up and walked over to her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed an extension. She waited a few moments and then started to speak.

“Come here Bobby. Now.” She paused for a moment. “No, frankly I don’t care if you’re busy. Be in my office in five minutes or else.” She paused again and her scowl deepened. “No Bobby, don’t take that tone with me. This is NOT my happy voice. Four and a half minutes Bobby.” Then she hung up the phone. She gave Emma a smile but her eyes were still tight. “He’ll be here soon and we’ll get this sorted out.” She started pacing the room. “He is in so much trouble.”

Emma just sat there, watching, and praying for something to save her, like a meteor crashing into the building or something. That might do! She crossed her fingers and watched the window but it wasn’t looking promising. 


	83. Laying Down the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter I'm posting today

"As we can see from the case of White versus Queen, when..." Gold's lecture was cut off by the classroom phone ringing. Regina dropped her pen, as did many of the other students, taking the chance to roll her shoulders and try to stretch out her spine. It was interesting stuff but it was hard going sometimes. 

Gold was looking flustered as he spoke to whomever was on the phone. When he hung up the class pretty much as one tried to look busy because he was wearing an expression that did not bode well for whomever he fixated upon. But rather than yelling at a student he checked his diary and made another phone call.

"Viktor, I need your assistance."

Regina's ears pricked up when she heard the name Gold said, and she crossed her fingers, hoping that the science teacher was not about to come into the classroom. 

"Something has come up with a student and I need to speak to them. So I need you to come and cover my Year 12 Legal Studies class now." Gold paused as Regina cringed. Please may he not be able to show up. "Thank you. Yes, we're in my classroom. I appreciate it." 

It was funny, it almost seemed to hurt Gold to have to thank somebody for something. 

When he hung up the phone and faced the class Regina was hoping against hope that she had not heard things properly. The conversation had been fairly quiet after all. 

"Year 12," He paused as he waited for the students to all focus on him. "I regret to inform  you that I have to leave the classroom. Something has happened and I need to speak to a student. But Mr Whale will be coming in to supervise you until the bell. Please continue reading the case notes in your textbook and begin working on the questions." He turned to the white board and started to note down his instructions. "I expect you to complete questions 1, 2 and 4 before the end of class, and questions 5 and 7 for homework." 

Students checked the textbook to see what they were required to do, and started on the assignment. In any other class there would be questions and comments, chatting and disagreement, but not in Gold's class. You did as he told you and you didn't complain or call out. It was a bit freaky, but that was just the way he was. 

After a couple of minutes Viktor knocked on the door and entered the classroom, allowing Gold to leave. Regina tried to tell herself that the Science teacher's eyes didn't light up when he saw her, but she knew she was kidding herself. She tried to hunker down at her desk in the hopes he'd just leave her be but she just knew that things weren't going to go her way. She just hoped he didn't bring up their potential relationship while there were other people around. 

This lesson was rapidly becoming a disaster, and Regina hoped that Emma was doing better in her Music lesson.

* * *

 

Neal was sitting behind an easel, working on his self portrait, when Tink wandered up behind him and stood there, gazing over his shoulder at his work. 

"You're doing well there, but I think you could add a bit more blue to your skin tone here, for the shadows. Remember that there is no true black in the picture, not really. Blend the colours." 

Neal flushed and nodded. The nod was to show he understood. The flush was because Tink had managed to run her fingers along Neal's thigh as she spoke. 

"Oh, I had a favour to ask you as well," Tink added as if an afterthought. Neal glance at the clock.

"We don't have time do we?" He blurted, and Tink blinked at him and then burst out laughing. 

"Oh darling, no, that's not what I meant, although now you've put the idea in my head I can't help wondering if we could risk it." She glanced back to the store room and then shook her head. "Are you ever going to give back what you stole from me by the way?" 

Neal frowned as he tried to remember what she was talking about. Then it clicked. He'd pinched her knickers. He smirked at her.

"If you're going to leave things just carelessly lying around then I'm going to take them." He replied, and started to add a bit of blue to the shadows on his self portrait, as suggested. Tink watched for a few moments, her nails still dragging against his leg. She had managed to position herself so that what she was doing was hidden from the rest of the class. 

"So what was the favour?" Neal's voice cracked slightly. Just as he started to speak she had brushed her thumb over his crotch and he had to force back a whimper. Just the slightest touch and he was sure he'd be hard all too soon.

"Huh?" Tink looked at him. "Oh yeah, you know that art competition I'm entering that you helped me out with?" She gave him a filthy grin and Neal blushed, even as he grinned at her.

"Oh I remember!" He assured her. Tink licked her lips, letting her fingers run up and down the length of his hardening penis. He was wishing he was wearing something like leather pants, to keep him more concealed, because he was fairly certain his erection was going to be obvious when he stood up at the end of class. 

"Well there is somebody else that needs some assistance, and I was wondering if you had any ideas. It's Mr Glass."

Ok, so he wasn't going to have to worry about embarrassing himself when he left class. The thought that he might have to do what he did with Tink for the photography teacher was enough of a libido killer. Tink pouted when she realised he was going soft, and then she chuckled, her laugh so damned sensual. 

"Oh sweet thing," She murmured, "I don't mean you. He wants to take photos and I don't think you'd really like to pose for him." She started brushing her hand against him again as she murmured in his ear. Surely somebody was going to notice the way she behaved, surely somebody was going to call her out on it. 

But then she stood up and her hands were at her side. 

"No, he's considering doing a series of photos on the objectification of women, and he's looking for a model that's willing to pose nude. I was wondering if you happened to have any ideas." 

Neal wasn't sure why she was asking him, but he suddenly remembered just whose name was beside Mr Glass's photo on the challenge sheet.

"Actually, I have an idea of somebody that might be willing to take part. Do you want me to ask her?" 

Tink nodded.

"Who do you have in mind?" 

"Regina Mills." Neal replied, and Tink's eyes lit up.

"Oh she would be perfect." She decided. "Yes, that would be just perfect. Ask her, see if she's willing to go along with it, and then let me know. I'll set it all up." She gave his thigh a quick squeeze and then moved on to the next student, to discuss their painting with them. 

Neal pulled out his phone and sent Regina a quick text.

**_Operation Cobra - you interested in posing for photos with Glass? Let me know._ **

Then he leaned back to look at his portrait, wishing he could forget that it was a painting of himself, and trying to see just where there were other colours in the original photo. He liked painting, but this was just kind of weird to do. Oh well, at least painting helped him forget about what was awaiting him after school. 

Regina read the text message, glad for the distraction and she quickly shot back a response.

**_Sounds good. What are the details?_ **

Then she slipped her phone in her pocket and focused on her work. Viktor walked over, glancing at people's work, asking questions and offering assistance. He was coming closer and closer to Regina and she was cringing as she tried to avoid eye contact. It didn't work though. He was standing at her side before too long.

"Regina, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, and she glanced up at him. 

"Nope, I'm good." She replied, and then mentally rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Very good." He murmured. "But I wish I could be reminded just how good." 

Regina didn't say anything, she just tried to focus on the questions printed on the textbook page. 

When it became clear she wasn't going to respond, Viktor sighed softly.

"Regina, we are going to have to talk, when are you free?" 

Regina looked up at last and groaned softly. She wanted to tell him there was nothing to talk about, but the look on his face broke her resolve.

"What about this afternoon?" She suggested, and regretted it as soon as she saw his expression light up. 

"That sounds perfect." Viktor grinned, "meet me at my car after school?"

"I drove." Regina whispered, glancing around to see if anybody had noticed that they were talking. 

"We could go to my place?" Viktor suggested, and Regina, who wanted to get the conversation finished before people noticed, just nodded.

"I'll meet you there." Viktor's grin was huge, and Regina was trying so hard not to crawl inside herself. Viktor nodded and walked off to speak to somebody else, while Regina was cursing herself as she sent a text to Emma and Neal. 

**_Newsflash, I'm the world's biggest tool._ **

The she returned her focus to the textbook and tried to figure out how she could get out of the date she had with Viktor. She tried to tell herself that they were just going to talk but she just knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

 

While Emma and Belle were waiting for Gold to come join them Emma was desperately trying to figure out what to talk about. She considered different topics and dropped them before she could say anything, and in the end it was Belle that broke the silence. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened at recess today?” she asked gently. Emma flinched and then she shrugged.

“Depends, you planning on judging me?” She stared as she realised just how snappy her tone had sounded. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Belle gave her a smile. “And no, I won’t judge you. I doubt anything you’ve done is anywhere near as bad as what I’ve told you about.” 

Emma wasn’t sure about that, but she decided to unburden herself anyway.

“So I have this thing for Killian, Mr Jones. I’m crazy about him, and I have been for ages. But I never figured he’d be interested in me, and I also had a bit of a crush on Jefferson, I mean Mr Chappelier.” 

Belle smiled.

“It’s fine Emma, I use their first names as well.” Emma blushed. 

“Yeah, right. Sorry.” She started to pick at the hem of her shirt as she tried to work out things. “So, a couple of week ago I was having trouble with my maths and I stayed back so Jefferson could help me out, and I ended up admitting that I get turned on by his voice.” She was blushing more now, and she was sure she could power the national grid! “One thing led to another and he kissed me. It was a game. For every question I got right he’d give me a kiss. It didn’t take long before I ended up going home with him and we had sex.” She glanced at Belle, sure she’d see disgust on her face, but Belle just nodded encouragingly and Emma continued, a little surprised. “We had an interesting weekend together, and we’ve flirted and stuff since, but I was also getting closer to Killian, and we were flirting, and yeah. I didn’t think anything would happen with Killian, and I knew that things with Jefferson were never going to be serious. For a start, he wasn’t interested in being faithful to me.” She frowned at that, not sure if it was fair to accuse him of being unfaithful if she’d been there at the time, but it still hurt a little, thinking that he could prefer Regina.

Belle seemed to sense Emma’s discomfort and moved so she was sitting beside her, resting her hand on Emma’s knee. 

“Go on.” She prompted. 

“So things with Killian seemed to suddenly happen. One minute we were flirting, the next we were together. I spent last night with him, at his house, and it was the most incredible thing I’ve ever experienced.” She couldn’t hold back her wistful smile. “We’ve got plans to go travelling together when I graduate. We want to be together.” 

Belle looked so happy for Emma, and Emma couldn’t help but smile back. 

“So what happened today?” she asked, and Emma’s shoulders slumped.

“I was speaking to Jefferson after class, and he started flirting with me. I know I should have pushed him away and left him be, but it’s so nice, having somebody so handsome seem interested in me, even if it’s just for sex, you know?” Emma glanced at Belle, desperate for her understanding. Belle gave a sad smile as she nodded and Emma breathed a soft sigh of relief. “I don’t know if I would have done anything, but before I could make that decision, Killian burst in and started laying into Jefferson. One of them shoved me away, I don’t know which one it was, and I hit the table.” She lifted up her shirt to show the bruise on her hip and Belle fussed over her, asking if she was alright. Emma nodded and dropped her top. “Like I said, I know it was my fault, and God knows what Killian thought was happening but what he saw was pretty incriminating. But I’m just ugh. It’s all a fucking mess.” She dropped her face into her hands and groaned. Then she realised what she said and her head shot up. “I mean it’s all a stupid mess. Sorry for swearing.” 

“Oh Emma,” Belle squeezed her knee again and gave her another gentle smile. “Don’t worry about that. After what you’ve been through, you’re allowed the occasional fuck.” She paused and seemed to realise what she had said. She started to giggle and Emma joined in. “You know what I mean.” She told her. “And you’re clearly getting more than the occasional fuck, so forget that. But you’re allowed to curse if you need to, ok? I want you to feel safe with me.” 

Emma considered her words and nodded, smiling.

“Thank you.” She smiled as she realised that she actually did feel safe in that room. 

“Oh,” Belle continued. “And I don’t want you to think what happened was your fault, ok? I mean, if you’re in a committed relationship with Killian and you were flirting with Jefferson then that’s not necessarily ok, but that doesn’t give Killian the right to start throwing punches.”

“He called me his girlfriend.” Emma blurted out. Belle tilted her head as she examined Emma.

“And how do you feel about that?” She asked. Emma shrugged and started picking at her shirt again.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “I mean, on the one hand it’s perfect. It’s what I want. More than anything. But on the other hand…”

“On the other hand you’re not ready to give up Jefferson?” 

“Does that make me a horrible slut?” 

“Emma Swan!” Belle actually growled. “Do not use that word! There is no such thing as a slut, thank you very much. It’s a stupid, horrible word that should not exist.” 

Emma pulled back in shock.

“Um, ok?” She gave a nervous smile and Belle chuckled softly, a little embarrassed.

“Sorry,” the teacher continued. “I just get a bit annoyed at that term. If a boy wants to screw anything that walks it’s ok, he’s a stud, everybody thinks he’s incredible. But if a girl has a healthy sex life she’s a slut and it’s a double standard that frankly pisses me right off!” 

Emma giggled, a little nervous.

“Ok.” She nodded, and smiled. Then Belle grinned at her. 

“But anyway, all that aside, what do you want Emma? Really?”

Emma chewed her lip as she considered it. 

“I want Killian. I want a life with him, and babies and travelling and all that stuff. I want forever with him. I just don’t want it yet.” She scrunched up her face, sure that she was the most horrible person (not slut, obviously) on the face of the planet.

“Emma, that’s ok.” Belle’s voice was gentle and reassuring. “You don’t have to want to settle down just yet. It’s your right to decide what you do with your life.” 

“He said he’s never enough.” Emma whispered and Belle gave a sad smile.

“Ahh yes, well it’s also Killian’s right to decide what he wants, and he may not be willing to wait. I’m sorry Emma, but that’s the way of things.” 

“It’s horrible of me to ask him to wait isn’t it?” Emma wished that Belle would tell her that it wasn’t, but she knew she wasn’t being fair. 

“I don’t know Emma.” Belle admitted. “That’s something you will need to speak to Killian about.” 

“Yeah well,” Emma grumbled. “That’s easier said than done. We tried talking today at lunch and that didn’t exactly work out all that well.” 

“Perhaps a discussion at lunch time at school isn’t the best idea,” Belle pointed out. “Why don’t you go somewhere safe and private, somewhere you can be alone and not have to worry about being interrupted.”

“Any suggestions?” Emma asked, hopefully, but Belle just smiled and shook her head.

“I don’t know the pair of you well enough Emma. Not together.” 

“I guess we could go to his house.” Emma admitted, and then raised an eyebrow when she saw the concerned look on Belle’s face. “What?” 

“Would you be safe there?” Belle asked her and Emma pulled back.

“What do you mean?” Then she gave a surprised laugh. “Oh he wouldn’t hurt me. It’s fine. He’d just yell at me, but that’s fine. I deserve that.” 

“Emma!” Belle groaned. “That’s not…” then she stopped. “Look, why don’t the pair of you talk at school? You could meet in the music room, and then if there are any problems you can call for me or somebody else to come mediate, in case you need a neutral party to come and help things stay calm?” 

Emma considered it.

“Well we did agree to meet there after school today, so I guess it makes sense to keep the conversation there.” 

Belle smiled and squeezed Emma’s knee again, but was stopped from saying anything else by a soft knock on the door and Gold poking his head into the office. Emma almost burst out laughing at the sheepish look on the principal’s face, and she was amazed at the way Belle’s gentle smile was replaced by the look of fury she now wore.

“Ahh, Robert. Please do come in.” 


	84. Saved by the Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Fourth Chapter I've posted today

Gold grimaced as he walked into his wife’s office. After the fight and the drama with Emma Swan at recess Belle had practically dragged him back to his office to find out just what was going on, and he had been trying to work out a way out of explaining things, or at least painting himself into a better light, when an urgent phone call had come through from the Education department and he’d needed to promise to speak to Belle later. She hadn’t looked impressed but she stalked off and went to fetch herself a cup of tea before heading back to the library. He’d hoped she’d do what she usually did, and bring him one back as well, perhaps showing that she had forgiven him, but he heard nothing from her. He knew she’d be on duty during lunch time and he had used that as an excuse to not go and visit her, and he had been hoping that they could have the conversation at home. 

Then she had phoned him and demanded his presence and he was sure that it was all going to fall apart. No matter how much he might hope, he was fairly certain she wasn’t calling for a booty call! 

When he saw Emma sitting there he was positive his life was about to become very very painful. So he did what he did best - he went in on the defensive. 

“Hello dearest. And what stories has Miss Swan been telling you now?” 

“What?” Emma spluttered and Belle’s gaze narrowed at her husband.

“Sit down Robert.” She ordered, her hand on Emma’s knee. Her body language screamed just how annoyed she was at him still and Gold was already thinking of all the ways he could punish Swan. She was going to be serving detention for the next three years. He didn’t care that she was due to graduate in a few months, she was going to pay for this. 

He sat down and looked at his wife, refusing to glance at the blond beside her. 

“Tell me Robert, what happened between you and Emma?” 

“What has she told you?” Gold’s voice was bitter, and he only glimpsed at Emma before looking back at Belle.

“I didn’t ask you what she said,” Belle’s tone was deceptively calm. “I asked what happened between the pair of you. I want you to tell me what you think has happened, without trying to twist words around for once in your life.” 

Gold gasped, a hand to his mouth in a melodramatic gesture. But when Belle didn’t give her customary giggle he dropped his hand and bit back a sigh before he arched his fingers. 

“You suggested that you would be interested in some experimentation, and while I would like to believe that I was enough for you I can understand why you would be looking elsewhere for companionship. So while I was hurt, of course, I felt that I could help you in your endeavour.” 

Belle cut him off with a roll of her eyes.

“Robert, you teach Legal studies, surely you can give me the facts without all the usual emotional manipulation.”  

Gold glared in Emma’s direction, certain that this was all her fault. 

“Fine.” He grimaced. “You said you wondered what it was like to have sex with a woman, I didn’t know what to get you for our anniversary, and Miss Swan here seems to be making a habit of screwing her way around the faculty, so I decided that I could suggest she seduce you and I could kill two birds with one stone - let you experience something you wanted to experience and also show Miss Swan here that I know everything that happens in my school.” He finally looked at Emma in the face, smirking slightly. Emma spluttered at him again.

“Suggested?” She cried. “You didn’t suggest, you practically blackmailed me!” 

“You hardly seemed disappointed about it dearie.” Gold bit back. “In fact, if I remember correctly, you seemed disappointed that it was only my wife I was offering to you.” 

Belle was watching the pair of them, and then she held up a hand to stop any further discussion. 

“This is not solving things.” She announced. “And frankly Robert I’m disappointed in you. Do you really think that I would be interested in sleeping with somebody that had to be coerced into being with me?” 

“I didn’t think you'd find out.” Gold muttered, slumping down in his chair and looking for all the world like a petulant child. Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

“When, over all the years of our marriage, have you ever managed to keep a secret from me?” She asked him, and Gold mumbled some more. “Pardon?”

“I said there’s a first time for everything.” He said a little louder. Emma gave a short snort and then covered her mouth, trying to hold back the giggle. She knew that if she was to laugh she would be in for a whole world of pain! It was clear Gold was already plotting her downfall.

Belle just glared at them both and then she stood up. 

"I need tea." She announced, and then walked back over to her tea pot. Lifting it up she realised it was empty, so she focused on brewing another pot to help her calm own. Then she watched the other two. as she gathered her thoughts. 

"Right," She began, "We need to work this out. Robbie, I do appreciate what you've tried to do, really," She gave him a gentle smile and Gold couldn't help but give her a smile at that. Then he saw Emma looking at him and he grimaced again. Belle looked at him, and sighed. Then she went on. "But really Robbie did you think I'd like this sort of thing? Knowing you had intimidated a teenager into something?" 

"She's already screwed half the staff!" Gold grumbled, and Emma gave a tight shriek. 

"Three!" She reminded him. "Only three. And yeah, ok, that's a lot, but ask your wife. I'm not a slut!" 

"Are you suggesting that you'd have to be a slut to have sex with my wife?" Gold turned on Emma, looming over here even as he stayed sitting down. 

"NO!" Emma roared back at him. "But you'd have to be a freak to pimp out one of your students wouldn't you?" 

"You little..." Both of them were on their feet, right up in each other's faces, and then Belle was between them.

"That's ENOUGH!" 

Both of them jumped back at Belle's shout. She glared at them until they both sat down again, and then she turned and made her tea. She took the chance to try to steady her breathing before she faced them again.

"Right. So clearly this has been an unmitigated disaster. Robbie, I love you, and you are more than enough for me. You always have been and you always will be. You're the only man I have ever been with and if you're the only lover I ever have I will die a happy woman."

"No dying for many years." Gold grumbled, and Belle gave him a gentle smile. 

"No, not for many years." She promised, holding his hand. Then she looked at Emma. "Emma, I am so sorry to put you in this awkward position. I know what it's like when people make assumptions about you. Just because you have been involved with other teachers does not mean you want to be involved with me, and it was wrong of Robbie to think you would be attracted to me. He's a sweet man really, and thinks everybody should feel about me the way he does." She gave her husband a sad, but fond smile. 

"It's not that I'm not attracted to you." Emma mumbled, and Belle glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. Gold groaned.

"Then what's the fucking problem?" He growled at her.

"The fucking problem," Emma felt wicked swearing at the principal, but he'd started it so she didn't let it bother her. "Is that you threatened me and the people I care about. That's what I don't like. But I told you that I would do it, and I said I would be happy to do it, and I would have been. I just... things are complicated right now." She slumped back against the arm chair.

"And whose fault is that?" Gold grumbled, and Belle tapped him lightly to chide him. Emma narrowed her gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a stupid little whore that can't keep her legs shut and should know better. You and Killian should be bffs." She crossed her arms and twisted away from Gold, to try and hide the tears that had sprung to her eyes. 

"Well if the shoe fits..." Gold murmured, and then groaned when Belle hit him, hard, on the arm. "What was that for? She said it!"

"Robert Gold for such a smart man you can be such a fucking idiot at times!" 

The bell rang then, signaling the end of the period, and Emma stood up.

"I should go. I have English." She felt so worthless and cheap. 

"Are you sure?" Belle asked. "I can phone your teacher, explain that you are in a meeting." Emma's eyes lit up, strange to see when she also looked so dull and broken. 

"Could you?" She asked. "I'd appreciate that." Belle gave her a warm smile. 

"Of course. Who is your teacher?"

"Mr Locksley." Emma sat down again as she waited, pulling her phone out to message Regina and let her know she wouldn't be there.

"He's away today isn't he?" Belle glanced at her husband. Gold nodded. "You have Elsa today, Miss Frosset." She picked up the phone on her desk and made the call. Meanwhile Emma was reading the text from Regina. 

**What happened? You ok? I'm not coming to class. I'm with Ms French.**

Regina's reply came back fairly quickly.

**Booty call? Naughty girl. Does the hubby know? I'm meeting Viktor after school. I'm an idiot. But we're just going to talk. Promise.**

Emma squeaked when she saw Regina's reply and then her head shot up as Gold grunted. 

"Sorry," She mumbled, and quickly typed a response.

**Not a booty call. Painful actually. Gold is here. Talking to Killian after school. Ice cream later? Might need it!**

Regina messaged back that it was a date, and by that stage Belle had made her call and decided the tea had brewed long enough, so she poured out cups, handing Emma some hot chocolate. Then she sat down again. 

"Is everything ok Emma?" She asked, and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just telling Regina I wasn't going to be in class, and so she'll get the info for me." 

Gold didn't look like he believed her, but it didn't matter. Belle gave another gentle smile. 

"That's good." She sipped her tea and settled back, looking at the pair of them. "Ok. So what are we going to do?" 

Emma shrugged and Gold just glowered at them both (mostly Emma). Belle gave another long suffering sigh. 

"Maybe we should try some honesty. First of all, Emma, you are not a whore. Robbie, you need to apologise for suggesting she is." 

Gold glared at his wife but she just stared at him, waiting. 

"Fine." He grumbled, and without making eye contact he muttered at Emma. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Emma replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Belle didn't look all that impressed with his apology, but it was a start and she was happy to take whatever she could get at this stage. 

"Ok. Now Robbie, I need you to know that even though I mentioned an interest in being with a woman, it doesn't mean that I am about to go out trawling for girls. Ok?" Gold just scrunched up his face in annoyance. Belle rolled her eyes. "That said, you certainly have good taste, and Emma is exactly the type of woman I would be attracted to."

Her tone was so light and casual, and both Emma and Gold's heads shot up as they stared at her.

"Really?" Emma spluttered, and Gold gave a self satisfied smirk. Belle smiled.

"Really." She replied. "Now I'm not saying that you have to do anything, of course. I am, as I said, happy with my husband, and the idea of being with somebody else is, frankly, scary. But since he suggested it... But I don't want you to think you have to do anything. I am quite happy to accept that you want to forget all about this silly sordid mess."  

Emma considered it for a moment, and then Belle started speaking again, before she could make her decision.

"And, of course, Robbie is not going to threaten you any more, are you dear one?" She gave Gold a very dangerous looking smile and Emma had to stifle a giggle at the pained expression on the principal's face. 

"No, of course not." he finally bit out, looking as if every word tasted of poison. Emma gave him a smile, not sure if she was game to actually say anything to him. Belle nodded her approval. Then she looked back at Emma. 

“Emma, this is incredibly unprofessional, and I know that you have a lot going on in your life at the moment. I don’t want to add to your pressure.” Belle reached her hand over to lace her fingers through Emma’s. “But if you did want to go ahead with anything, with me, with us,” she glanced at Gold, “then I would be flattered.”

Emma glanced at Gold. 

“What about you?” She asked him, and Gold peered at her.

“What about me?” He replied, his voice flat. 

“Are you going to be involved as well?”

Belle watched the exchange carefully.

“The deal was with my wife, not with me.” Gold reminded her, his voice so dark. Emma frowned.

“And what will you do while I’m with your wife?” Gold shrugged at Emma’s question.

“I’ll watch. It’s what I do.” 

Emma’s eyebrow shot up and Belle shook her head. 

“What?” Gold spluttered. “It’s not as if either of you would want me to be involved.” 

Belle glanced at Emma and then back at her husband.

“Personally I would find it strange without you there.” She admitted. “I’m sorry Emma.”

Emma gave a shrug.

“To be honest, I don’t have a problem with him being there.” She flashed a grin at him, ever so cheeky. “He’s been a jerk lately, but I’ve always thought he was pretty damned sexy.” 

“Oh he is isn’t he!” Belle cooed, and Gold just stared at the two women, unable to comprehend what was going on.

“Miss Swan, need I remind you that earlier you were swearing at me and calling me a freak and a pervert?” 

Emma shrugged again, her grin growing.

“Yeah so? Like I said, you’re a jerk. But you’re also dead sexy and there’s something hot about the whole ‘I’m a grumpy bastard’ thing you have going.” 

Gold looked like he was swallowing his tongue, his eyes bulged and his wife burst out laughing. 

“See!” She tapped him on the arm. “I told you I wasn’t the only one that found you attractive!” 

Gold’s face was red and Emma started to giggle. Belle smiled broadly and Gold just shook his head and sipped his tea. 

The phone rang in the office and Gold practically leapt out of his seat to answer it. Belle took the opportunity to move onto the seat beside Emma.

“So Emma, how are you?” She asked, her voice soft. Emma sipped her hot chocolate (if nothing else she loved all the hot chocolate she got to drink!) and shrugged her shoulders again. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “I mean, yeah, ok, he’s a jerk, but there’s a lot of that going around. I probably shouldn’t do anything, I know that, but well, can I be honest with you?” She glanced at the little librarian.

“Please.” Belle gave her a smile. Emma gulped and then nodded.

“I love Killian, I really do, but I’m not ready to settle down just yet. And your husband really is sexy. I don’t know what it is about him, but I’ve always fancied him!” She blushed, worried that Belle might be offended.

But Belle just grinned at her.

“I’m glad you think so.” she replied. “I totally agree! Even after all these years I think so!” She gazed at her husband lovingly. Gold gave her a tight smile and turned away, still on the phone. Their voices weren’t loud enough for him to hear them, but it was obvious they were talking about him. 

Belle settled back and looked at Emma again. 

“But really, are you ok? Because you were pretty upset a little while ago, and you had every right to be.” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Emma replied, drinking more of her chocolate. “Neal calls me a pendulum, my mood swings back and forth. Gold apologised and even though I know he didn’t exactly mean it, you’re giving me a choice and I appreciate that. I was always interested in the idea, you know, but it was the threat I didn’t like.” 

Belle’s eyes narrowed as she stared at her husband’s back.

“Yes, well, trust me when i say I will be having words with him about that.” She sighed. “His heart is in the right place, i promise you, it’s just he has so many bloody issues and it drives me mad sometimes. But anyway.” She squeezed Emma’s hand and gave a nervous giggle. “So do you really want to do this?” She asked. Emma couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, I kind of do.” She admitted. “I have no idea what the hell is happening with Killian, that’s all.” Her shoulders slumped at that and Bele gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

“You’re going to talk to him this afternoon aren’t you?” She asked. Emma nodded. “Well then, tell him what you told me. That you love him but you’re not ready to settle down.”

“Do you think he’ll be ok with that?” Emma’s voice was hopeful, and Belle hated to have to be the one to let her down.

“Honestly, I don’t know. But you both deserve to know the truth. You just have to decide, is it more important for you to have Killian in your life or is it more important to have your freedom? Because if you choose freedom, or single life, you have to accept that Killian may also choose somebody else to be with.” 

Emma winced at that idea and then nodded. 

“Being fair sucks.” she decided. “Either I do what he wants and give up everybody else, or I do what I want and give up him.” She groaned. “I know it’s stupid. I should be able to be just with him, and be happy with him. I think I could be happy with him. But it’s so hard, nobody can know about us, although it seems everybody does, and he could get in so much trouble, and I don’t know. For all the angst I’m feeling at the moment, I am having fun, you know?” She groaned again and flopped back against the chair. “Why can’t I have it all? Be with Killian and still be free to be with other people?” 

“Would you be willing to let him be with other people?” Belle asked, and Emma looked at her, tilting her head as she considered the question.

“Um, I don’t know.” She admitted. “I think it might depend on who it was.” 

Belle gave her a gentle smile. 

“Maybe you can suggest it to him.” she said softly and Emma nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

Belle grinned at her, and it really was the most beautiful smile. 

“But in the meantime…” she began, but Emma cut her off.

“In the meantime, I think we should kiss!” And she set her cup down on the table, taking Belle’s from her hand and placing it down as well. Then she leaned forward. “What do you think?” 

“Oh, um,” Belle seemed flustered, but then she gave a nervous giggle. “Ok?” 

“Good!” Emma beamed at her and gently pressed her lips to Belle’s. Belle, who had not kissed anybody other than her husband for many many years, wasn’t quite sure how to respond. But Emma kept her lips against hers and eventually Belle found herself reacting. Soon they had tilted their heads, and opened their mouths slightly, and as Emma’s tongue moved slowly into Belle’s mouth, Belle slipped her fingers through Emma’s hair. The kiss deepened as they moved closer together, and it may have gone on longer if not for the sound of Gold slamming the phone down and swearing at the sight in front of him. The girls pulled away from one another, and he whimpered.

“No!” he cried. “Don’t stop!” He blushed at his own words, and the two women giggled. 

“You wanna?” Emma asked, and Belle, glancing over at her husband for his nod of approval, smiled and nodded.

“if you do?” 

No sooner had she spoken then Emma crushed her mouth back to Belle’s. This time the kisses were more frantic, and Belle was practically draped over Emma, their arms wrapped around each other as they devoured each other’s mouths. Gold slumped down in his chair as he watched them, spellbound. 

When the need for air became too much Emma pulled away and started kissing down Belle’s neck, her hand sliding down Belle’s side. 

“You’re beautiful.” She murmured, and Belle moaned softly in approval. Then she glanced over at Gold, who was watching her intently, and she felt a jolt of wickedness. Belle leaned back slightly and made Emma lift her head. “You Ok?” the teen asked, and Belle gave her a slow, sexy grin. 

“Fabulous.” She replied, and started to undo the buttons on her white blouse. She had her eyes locked to Emma’s as she slowly slipped each button undone, and Emma felt her breath quicken. She darted forward and started to kiss at the skin Belle revealed. Belle shifted her gaze back to Gold as Emma started kissing the swell of Belle’s breast, easing the blouse open and revealing her lace clad nipples. Gold moaned softly as he watched, and Belle scratched her nails gently through Emma’s hair, all the time staring at her husband. 

“Take her breasts out.” Gold whispered, and Emma glanced back at him, an eyebrow raised. “Take her breasts out of her bra,” Gold repeated. Emma grinned and nodded, pulling the lace down to force her breasts up. “Touch them. She likes you to touch them, and suck on her nipples.” 

Emma bit down a snide comment about letting him do it if he was so opinionated, and instead decided to take his advice. He’d been the woman’s lover for over 15 years after all. When her fingers brushed against Belle’s left nipple and her mouth closed around the right the satisfied moan that Belle let out convinced Emma she’d made the right choice. Gold groaned as well, loving the vision before him. 

Emma had discovered, since her first encounter with Red a month and a half ago, that she really liked playing with women’s boobs! In the past she’d always been annoyed at boys who seemed to think that all they were there for was a rub and a grab, and she’d been put off by the idea of them at times. But then she had started having sex with women, and she found that pressing her face against them, swirling her tongue around hard little nipples, and sucking love bites into the soft flesh was just fabulous. Now when her lovers played with her chest she knew what she wanted, and she was using every technique she’d ever enjoyed in the past on Belle now. 

Belle was aching. This felt so damned good, and it was all she could do to stay looking at Robbie. She glanced down at his crotch, and smirked when she saw his obvious erection. Robbie saw her gaze and glanced down, then back up again, smirking at her. He raised an eyebrow in question, and Belle gave him a grin in response. Then, before they could continue their silent conversation, Emma started kissing her way down Belle’s stomach and Gold’s eyes flashed. 

“Do you mind?” Emma asked, her hands at Belle’s waist. She had twisted them around so she was leaning over the librarian, and now she was sliding down off the chair, to kneel between Belle’s legs. 

“Go right ahead.” Belle wasn’t quite sure what Emma was going to do, and she didn’t dare get her hopes up, but Emma gave her the most wicked smile and then eased down the zipper at the side of Belle’s skirt. She encouraged her to lift up her hips, so she could pull Belle’s skirt down, and it was soon followed by her knickers. Belle flushed, equal parts embarrassment and arousal, and Gold groaned at the sight of his wife bare before him. Emma risked a glance back at the principal. 

“Any suggestions this time?” she teased him, and Gold just waved a hand.

“Enjoy it, and make sure she does too! Belle’s enjoyment is the most important part.” 

Emma nodded, and before Belle could tell them both that Emma was meant to enjoy herself as well, Emma had pressed her face between Belle’s legs and was breathing in deeply. Then she dragged her tongue along the length of Belle’s folds and all words left Belle’s brain. She let her legs fall apart further and Emma nuzzled in closer, her nose rubbing against Belle’s clit as her tongue lapped at her, tasting her honey. 

“God you’re delicious!” Emma announced, lifting her head to take a breath.

“She is isn’t she!” Gold groaned, and undid the zip on his trousers. Emma glanced back, smirked at him, and then went back to what she was doing. She slipped a finger deep inside Belle, and curled it up to stroke her as she pressed her tongue harder against her. Belle started to massage her breasts as she continued trying to look Gold in the eye. Gold grinned lazily at her as he slipped his hand into his trousers and eased out his aching cock. He licked his hand, still staring at his wife, and then wrapped it around his cock, slowly pulling on his length as he watched Emma bury her head between Belle's thighs.

Emma was enjoying herself, focusing on the difference in flavour between Belle and the other two women she'd been in this position with. It made her giggle to think think that only just over a month ago she'd never done this before. So many things she'd done for the first time recently. As she flashed a glance back over her shoulder at Gold she realised that, for the second time today, she was putting on a show for somebody. Hmm, maybe there was a career in that! She could find beautiful women and eat them out for an audience. 

Well it would probably beat waitressing! 

She was listening to the sounds that Belle was making, and using the hints she gave her. Soon she realised that Belle was coming close and Emma picked up the pace. Belle seemed to enjoy her using her teeth a bit more than Regina, so she worried at her clit, and thrust fingers deep inside her, and soon Belle's arousal was practically flooding Emmas face. It was delightful. 

When Belle finally pushed Emma away, her nerve endings too sensitive to touch, Emma leaned back on her heels and grinned. Then she looked over at Gold. A raised eyebrow from emma and a quick nod from Belle, and then Emma was kneeling between Gold's thighs, moving his hand away and grinning up at him as she dragged her tongue up the length of his shaft.

"Oh, no." Gold tried to pull away. "You don't have to."

Emma pouted and gave him a mournful stare. Belle just waved her hand, barely able to move.

"Oh let her Robbie, she wants to."

Emma grinned and when Gold sighed and nodded she was back at him in an instant. She looked up at him, but he was watching his wife still, and so Emma focused on what she was doing. She had certainly improved her technique recently, and when she felt Gold's cock hit the back of her throat she grinned around him. He was so deliciously thick and she wished she could find out what it would feel like to have him thrusting hard inside her.

Doing this was enough of a turn on, but thinking about how much further she wishes this could go, with images of the three them tangled up together soon had her sodden. If this kept up she'd have to start bringing a change of underwear to school! 

When she felt Gold grip her hair and thrust up into her mouth she realised he was getting close. Instantly she had an idea, and glanced up at him, hoping he would understand she wanted him to finish in her mouth. He looked surprised, but then (with a swirl of her tongue that she was rather proud of) he was thrusting harder as he filled her mouth with streams of hot white bliss. 

Emma kept as much of it in her mouth as she could, and leaned back on her heels. Then she turned to face Belle and opened her mouth. Belle moaned and lept forward, kissing Emm hard and thrusting her tongue into Emma's mouth. Gold watched as a dribble of his semen seeped out from between the two women and he was fairly certain he was asleep and dreaming, 

Never had he seen a more erotic sight. 

Swallowing what was left in her mouth, Emma sat back again and grinned up at the married couple.

"Happy Anniversary!" She smirked. Belle stared at her and then laughed.

"It's not for a couple of weeks." She explained, and Emma just shrugged.

"No worries, we can do it all again then. Maybe somewhere else, so i don't get carpet burns on my knees?" 

Even Gold chuckled at that, a worn out laugh that made Emma giggle. Finally Gold tucked himself away and stood up.

"I need a drink." He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses, looking around he spotted a clean mug and added that to the glasses. He poured three healthy measures and carried them back over to the women. Belle was still lying there with her shirt undone and her skirt on the ground. She felt broken, completely lethargic. 

"I'm so glad I don't have to teach any classes this afternoon." She told them. "I can hardly walk!" 

"Feel free to stay naked as long as you'd like." Emma teased, and Belle blushed, a soft pink glow covering her entire body! It was a tempting suggestion, but she ended up forcing herself to sit up and redress. 

“This has been rather lovely.” She decided as she slipped her skirt and knickers back on. Emma sat on the floor and sipped the scotch she’d been handed. Tiny sips, because the taste was so strong. 

“Don’t suppose you’ve got any Coke to go with this do you?” She asked Gold, and the principal glared at her.

“Oh Emma,” Belle sighed. “You never ask a Scotsman if you can mix scotch with something! You aren’t meant to drink it with anything but maybe a bit of water.” 

Emma blanched.

“Oh, sorry?” She hadn’t realised it was such a big deal. Belle just grinned and patted her husband’s hand. 

“It’s fine. He just gets a bit stressed about that sort of thing.” 

Emma glanced at the older man and just grinned.

“Sorry Mr Gold. Won’t happen again Mr Gold!” she smirked. Gold just glared at her and let it go. 

Emma finally decided to stand up and start sorting herself out.

“Well I guess I should go, since we seem to have everything sorted out now.” 

Belle smiled up at her.

“Thank you again Emma, this was not what I was expecting when I asked you to come and see me.” 

Emma shrugged.

“It’s fine.” She picked up her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. “It’s what I do.” 

Belle frowned at that, not quite sure what she meant. But then Emma gave her a big smile and leaned forward to give her a kiss goodbye. She moved as if she was going to give Gold one as well, but the expression on his face made her think that perhaps that might not be a good idea. 

“Right, well I’ll be off then. Let me know if you want me to come back for your anniversary yeah?” She gave them a smile. 

Belle watched her.

“Remember that if you need to talk, or you need any help this afternoon OK? We’ll be around, so don’t be afraid to call.” 

Emma flinched when she remembered what she was meant to be doing after the bell, but then she gave the pair a smile. Gold still looked a bit dazed, so Emma took her leave. She figured she had time to have a cigarette before the bell rang for the end of the day and she would be expected to face Killian again. 

What the hell was she meant to say to him? She loved him, but she’d just gone down on the principal and the librarian! She was a horrible person! She wanted to be with him, she really did, but what else did she have to offer other than sex? She wasn’t all that pretty or smart, not really. Not when you compared her to somebody like Regina. Killian had said that he was never enough, but he was more than wonderful. Emma was the one that knew just how much she was lacking.

Ugh! She grunted as she pushed her way through the door and outside to have her smoke. She had had a far too stressful day today and she just wanted a few moments of calm before things got even more crazy. When had life become so confusing? 

Probably around the time she and Regina had started Operation Cobra. Hard to believe that had only been five weeks ago. Damn! 

Maybe she should have taken another glass of scotch before she left the library!  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with Emma, she’s a little confused. Of course I don’t believe that she has nothing to offer than her body, but she’s not really the most self confident of people.
> 
> She’ll get there. She will. Just like Killian will stop being a complete drop kick. But first we have to look in on Regina and Neal!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I love it.


	85. Fetch and Heel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth chapter I've posted today, and FINALLY we get to Neal and the Charmings. (DogFire?)

 

Neal honestly had no idea what to expect as he knocked on the apartment door. Mary-Margaret had sent him an address that he knew wasn't hers, and made the email sound like he was going to be helping  them renovate a new apartment. She'd told him to wear something comfortable and bring a change of clothes, and that she expected him promptly at four o'clock. He glanced at his watch. 3:58. Better than he'd expected. Usually he was late, but there was something about the tiny woman he was going to see that scared him and he knew she could be just as much if a ball breaker as his godfather when she was annoyed. Neal did NOT want to annoy her, not when she might have all manner of torture equipment handy.

Coach was the one that opened the door when Neal knocked, and Neal could have sworn he heard a low growl come from the teacher’s throat. 

"Hey Coach," Neal was a little amused, to be honest, but tried to make sure he didn't laugh outright, he wouldn't put it past the older man to try and hurt him somehow. 

"Neal!" Mary Margaret walked over to him, her smile as warm as it had been when he'd been a fresh faced year seven student and was welcoming him and his classmates to the big scary high school. Neal couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Miss... Um, Mary Margaret, how are you?" 

Mary Margaret gripped his arms gently and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back. Behind him, Coach most definitely growled. She hadn’t kissed them at year 7 orientation, that was for sure!

“I’m happy you're here," she told him, sounding so sincere. She let him go and stepped back, heading towards the open plan kitchen. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?" 

Neal shook his head as he followed Mary Margaret. She was filling a kettle and pulling down some mugs from a cupboard. 

"Nope, your directions were good," he pulled himself up onto a bar stool and watched her bustle around preparing coffees. Coach was standing off to the side and Neal expected him to at least say something, but he was silent and Mary Margaret seemed to be ignoring him, 

"And you take direction so well, I'm so glad to hear that." Mary Margaret blasted him with a megawatt smile. "Coffee?"

Neal nodded and frowned, a little confused. He wasn't sure what the hell was meant to happen now. This almost seemed normal, in a way. She was treating him like a friend, or friendly acquaintance, rather than somebody she expected to do ... whatever the hell she was planning on doing with him. 

She asked how he had his coffee, he told her, and when the drinks were ready she carried the mugs over to the sofa. She'd made one for the Coach as well, but she still hadn't acknowledged him. Finally she looked over at him and gave him a smile. 

"Here." The command was given in a firm but friendly voice and Coach immediately walked over to her and sat down on the floor, resting his head in his wife's lap. Mary Margaret scratched his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good boy. Now what do you have to say to our new pack mate?"

David growled again and glared at Neal.

"Hello Neal." The words seemed to hurt him to say. "Welcome."

"David." Mary Margaret's voice was harder now. "Properly."

Coach squeezed his eyes closed to gather his strength, and then opened them again, giving Neal one of the most insincere smiles he'd ever seen.

"Hello Neal, welcome." 

"Um, hey Coach, thanks," Neal glanced at Mary Margaret, wondering if he was doing the right thing! Mary Margaret smiled at him and then looked at her husband. 

"Better, but we still need to work on it. Come and have your coffee." With that, Coach got up and sat beside his wife, sipping his coffee like he hadn't a care in the world

Neal was starting to wonder if maybe somebody had slipped him something and he was actually tripping! 

"So Neal, I'm sure you have questions, but how about I explain a few things first."

Neal nodded at the woman seated opposite him. Mary Margaret smiled and sipped her coffee, then she began.

"Well, as I said the other day, we started doing this because of the various pressures of our lives. From the very little I know about your circumstances I could appreciate that you might want a similar release." She gave him a gentle smile, and it eased the pain of people knowing about his life. He really didn't want that to be common knowledge. 

Mary Margaret went on.

“We were originally considering buying a dog and seeing if that might help us relax, but as we did research into what was required to train a dog we come up with another idea, and that led us to this.” She smiled again, and laced her fingers through the Coach’s. He smirked at Neal and Mary Margaret pulled back immediately, the smile fading. “There are a few things we discovered. For example, dogs are pack animals, with a strict hierarchy and a dominant dog at the peak. You’ve heard the term ‘top dog’?” Neal nodded. “Usually the top dog is a male, but in this situation we decided that I would take that role. David was content to be the only dog in the pack, but I feel that it is time for us to introduce a pack mate. I honestly feel that it would do him wonders.” 

The blond man muttered under his breath and Mary Margaret made a point of not looking at him. 

“We decided that I would try to train David, the way a dog is trained. We soon realised that there were some ways in which this wouldn’t work. We couldn’t make things work exactly the same way. My husband can be adorable, but he isn’t a puppy, and to expect him to behave like one is a bit ridiculous. So we have modified things, and we have discovered a more than satisfactory way of moving forward. Now it is time to introduce a new pup to the pack and we are so glad that you have agreed to join us.” 

Neal was trying to decide if he was intrigued or freaked out. Then he got another smile from Mary Margaret and a glower from the Coach and he decided he’d stick around a bit longer. If nothing else it would give him a funny story to tell the girls or Mai-Lin. 

“When you introduce a new pup to the pack it helps to do so in neutral territory. That is why we are here. This is a holiday apartment and we have rented it for a week, although we can increase that time if we need to. The training we have decided works best for us involves simple commands, lots of positive reinforcements, and treats.” At that she gave a slightly less wholesome smile and Neal leaned forward a little, wondering just what that smile meant. “Obviously tossing out dog biscuits is hardly going to make either of you do what I want, so we’ve come to develop different methods of encouragement.” The grin that slowly spread across the Coach’s face was rather telling! Mary Margaret slipped her fingers between his again and smiled. “There are also punishments for misbehaviour.” She actually looked a little sad about that statement. “I’m not interested in hurting David, so I don’t beat him. I don’t want to have a timid pup, afraid of his own shadow or, even worse, mine. Since dogs are pack animals and want the affection and care of their pack leader, when David does something wrong I ignore him. I walk away. I don’t make eye contact at all for a set period of time. We’ve found that this can go a long way towards curbing poor behaviour. There are other, more human, techniques we employ as well, but we can talk about that later.” She gave another of those oh so dirty grins and Neal couldn’t help but smirk back at her. This time the Coach actually managed to not growl or grimace, and Mary Margaret beamed at him. “Oh you good boy you!” She turned to face him and she placed both her hands against his cheeks. She grinned at him, rubbed her nose against his nose, and kissed him. Then she eased his face against her chest and he was smothered for a moment between her breasts. Neal watched it all, intrigued, as Mary Margaret kept telling him what a good boy he was for not getting angry. 

She loosened her grip and the coach lifted his head, smiling at his wife. Mary Margaret gave him a kiss and then looked back at Neal. 

“So, what do you think?” She asked him. “Are you interested?” 

“I’m certainly interested.” Neal acknowledged. “But…”

“But you still have some questions.” Mary Margaret nodded. “I understand. Perhaps you would like to see a demonstration first. How does that sound?” 

Neal glanced between the two teachers and then shrugged.

“Sure, why not.” 

Mary Margaret looked like Neal had just given her a million dollars. She jumped to her feet and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Wait right here.” She told him, and then left the room, holding David’s hand. Neal arched an eyebrow and settled back into his chair, sipping his now cooling coffee as he waited. He considered sending a message to Emma and Regina but decided against it. He figured he’d wait until the end of the evening, and then he’d tell them what had transpired. More fun that way. 

About ten minutes later Neal heard an internal door open and he looked up from where he’d been playing a game on his phone. When he saw Mary Margaret he almost passed out. Gone was the demure skirt and strand of pearls. Now she was clad in a tight white leather dress with a zip all the way up the front. She wasn’t the owner of the largest breasts in the world but that poor zip looked like it was struggling to stay closed over her cleavage. The zip was double ended, starting low between her breasts and finishing only just past her crotch. She was wearing thigh high stiletto boots and she was something in her hand. Everything was white, and it was such a strange look. But it worked, it somehow actually worked! Neal sat up straighter in his chair. Even if nothing else happened, the sight of Ms Blanchard all trussed up like a virgin dominatrix was worth coming over that afternoon! 

Behind her, the coach appeared and it became clear what Mary Margaret was holding. Coach was, thankfully, not in some sort of bondage get up. He had a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. It was odd seeing him out of a track suit. 

The most interesting thing, though, was the collar around David’s neck. It looked like one of the webbing ones for sale at the supermarket, and Neal was reminded of the event that had actually set this whole afternoon in motion. Attached to the collar was a lead that Mary Margaret held in her hand. Neal had half expected the other man to be crawling after his wife, but he was walking calmly. He just had a collar on. 

God Mary Margaret looked hot though! Neal had to shift in his seat as she walked over to him and sat down in an arm chair opposite him. She gave him a smile and crossed her legs, before looking up at David. 

“David. Sit.” David immediately sat on the ground and looked up in adoration at his wife. She smiled at him and uncrossed her legs. “Oh what a good boy. Who’s a good boy!” She scratched her nails through his hair. Then she glanced at Neal. “This is one of the first commands we practiced. it might not seem like a big deal, after all anybody can sit down. But we wanted to start off simply and there is also the fact that what is important isn’t so much that David sits down but rather he does it as soon as I ask him.” She scratched his head again, and kissed his forehead. Then she looked back at Neal, who was actually trying not to snicker at the sight before him. “Now I’ll show you something else.” She gazed at her husband as she considered her next command. Finally she unclipped the lead. “David. Fetch the bone.” 

David’s eyes lit up and he got up on his knees, shuffling along without standing up and heading over to a black box in the corner of the room. Opening it, he took something out and brought it back to Mary Margaret. Neal couldn’t quite see what it was. 

Mary Margaret gave the command to sit again, and Neal’s eyes widened when he saw what she was holding. The Coach had just brought his wife a massive purple vibrator and the way he was salivating had Neal becoming very very concerned. If he was excited about that thing did that mean he expected Neal to… oh man, he so did not want to think about that. 

Mary Margaret was fussing over her husband again, telling him what a good boy he was and scratching her nails through his hair. He really seemed to enjoy that, and Neal wondered what it felt like, if it was as good as he made out. 

“This is a new one we’re working on.” Mary Margaret explained. Then she clipped the lead back on to the coach’s collar and stood up, leaving the vibrator on the chair for now. “David is learning how to stay. He’s ok for short bursts, but it starts to become a bit difficult when he is, how can I put this? Distracted.” She gave another wicked grin and Neal became more intrigued. 

“David. Stay.” Mary Margaret had led him into the centre of the room and he had followed her, still on his knees. He was facing her chair and when she walked back, still holding the lead loosely in her fingers, he watched her closely. She sat down and he stayed where he was. So far Neal didn’t see what the problem was. 

Then Mary Margaret let her legs fall open and Neal (and the Coach) were awarded with a view straight up her dress. She was nude underneath and the skirt had shifted up so it barely covered her. David leaned forward a little and then seemed to catch himself, straightening up and staying where he was. Mary Margaret gave him a smile, and then she picked up the vibrator. She flicked it on and started to massage between her thighs with the tip. David looked like he was in agony, watching her pleasure herself, even just this teasing amount. Neal had to admit he could appreciate the struggle. He could see what she was doing, but he wanted to be part of the action, not forced to just sit there and watch. 

After about a minute Mary Margaret turned off the vibrator and set it down. Then she smiled at David. 

“David, here.” 

David seemed to fly across the room and he buried his face between her thighs. It was obvious, from the sounds he was making, that he was currently lapping up the juices that had been gathering there from Mary Margaret’s earlier actions, and she was praising him as he did it. She told him what a good boy he was, and how proud of him she was, and he seemed to be almost quivering with delight. Neal felt a little uncomfortable at the display but a lot turned on as well, and he decided that this was definitely an entertaining way to spend the afternoon, especially if that was the sort of reward on offer! 

“David, enough.” 

When he didn’t stop, Mary Margaret frowned and pushed him back, not at all happy obviously. The blond sat back on his haunches, his face glistening, and a heart broken look on his face. Mary Margaret stood up and crossed over to Neal. 

“You have a choice Neal,” She stood in front of him and he could see her arousal glistening on her thighs. “Do you want to play or do you want to be nurtured?” 

Neal quirked an eyebrow.

“Either sounds good.” He admitted. “Which would you suggest?” 

Mary Margaret tapped her finger against her chin as she considered her response. 

“I think some nurturing first,” she decided, and took his hand in hers. Then she led him over to the sofa and sat down, patting the spot beside her. “Lay down, and rest your shoulders in my lap.” Neal was about to comply when she added another instruction. “Take off your shirt first.” Neal smirked at that, pulled off his shirt, and took up the position on the sofa. He ended up with his face right by her breast. 

Mary Margaret wrapped her arm around his shoulders, holding him close to her chest, and started to scratch her nails through his hair. Neal couldn’t hold back the moan. It really did feel as good as the Coach made out. Mary Margaret smiled and told him he was such a good boy. Then she eased the zip of her dress down.

“Obviously I’ve not got any milk for you to drink,” she explained. “But this is nurturing as well. Usually the first top dog in a pup’s life is its mother, and we’re trying to work with that to start with.” She giggled softly and scratched her nail lightly against his face. “I’m not looking for you to develop a mother complex with me or anything, this is just another way to show affection.” Then she guided his head to her breast and Neal, confronted with a perfect nipple, decided there really was no other choice. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and started to flick it with his tongue, trying to remember what he’d been told lately about what felt good. 

Clearly he was doing something right, judging from the sounds Mary Margaret was making, and he started moving his face around, pressing kisses all over her breast. He felt her shift behind him and she gave a command that he didn’t quite hear, too preoccupied with the succulent flesh beneath his lips. Then he felt something butt against his back and he realised that the Coach was back between his wife’s legs. As she started moaning from her husband’s tongue Neal decided he wanted to make her moan louder. Clearly David had a similar thought, and it became an unspoken challenge of sorts, each of them trying to use their lips and tongues to bring her off. Neal alternated between her breasts, while David was clearly focusing on her cunt, and Mary Margaret just let her moans get louder and louder and louder. 

Neal felt David move his head away, and then he heard a low voice issue a command.

“Snow, come!” 

The Coach’s head dropped back to where it was then, and Neal took that as a command as well, to pick up his game. Soon enough the little elfin haired beauty was writhing beneath them both and howling with pleasure as the two men managed to make her come undone. 

When she finally pushed them away, Neal and David shared a satisfied smirk, before David appeared to realise what he was doing - grinning with the enemy - and he scowled again. Luckily for him, Mary Margaret was currently splayed out on the sofa and gasping for breath, too preoccupied with getting air into her lungs after her orgasm to be able to reprimand him. 

When she was finally able to sit up straight she leaned forward and pulled both men to her.

“Oh my good boys. What good boys. I’m so proud of you both, what good good boys!” She kept kissing them both, all over their faces, and David and Neal couldn’t help but chuckle. As Neal reflected on it he had to admit that it was more than a little weird, but the idea of doing something for this woman was actually rather freeing. He could see why the Coach liked the idea so much.

And obviously, if she was getting orgasms out of it, Mary Margaret liked the idea as well.

He just wondered why the other man had called her Snow!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, well that just happened! My apologies if there are any people involved in BDSM that think this is all a joke, or I’m getting it all wrong. My excuse is - the Charmings didn't have a plan or experience, they just decided that it could be fun while reading about how to train a dog. So if you were hoping for something more, I hope you’re not too disappointed about what they've got going on. There will be more, but the next chapter is going to be Regina.
> 
> I had a couple of things I wanted to pop in here, as I mentioned at the outset of this chapter. First - I’m Australian and I’m using the Australian school system as a basis, just because it’s easier and I figured it didn’t matter so much about the actual school set up. I thought it’s better to write what I know, and the Australian school system is the one I’m familiar with. The main difference is we don’t have Middle School.
> 
> Basically, what happens in Australia is when you’re about 5 or 6 you go into Kindergarten (called Prep in some states I think, not sure). This is your first year of Primary School, and you’re there for seven years all up - Kinder then years 1 to 6. After that you usually go to a different school for High School, when you’re about 12 or 13. High School lasts from year 7 to year 10 or sometimes to year 12. The High School I went to was from year 7 to 10 and then I went to another school, called a college, for years 11 and 12. Other schools in the city where I grew up went from year 7 to year 12, but the final two years are usually still called college.
> 
> From what I understand, what Americans call college is always called University here.
> 
> Emma, Regina and Neal are in Year 12, so their final year of High School/College. The school they attend goes from year 7 to year 12. Let’s not think about the possibility of impressionable year 7 students wandering into their class early and catching their teachers banging students on the desk. It’s bad enough Mr Gold seems to see it! But anyway! Hopefully that’s not too confusing.
> 
> The other thing I wanted to mention was - a couple of people have mentioned that they think Emma doesn’t deserve Killian because of the way she told him she loved him and then she went off with Belle and Gold. I just wanted to say that Emma has a reason for behaving the way she does. Well, actually she has two. One is because I want her to be able to shag as many of the teachers as she can and she can’t really do that if she’s in a happy, monogamous relationship. So partly it’s my bad. Sorry.
> 
> But from a plot perspective she has a reason as well, which I’ve planned on explaining later in the story. Basically, though, Emma thinks that all she has to offer is her body. As she said to Jefferson, why would somebody want her when they could have Regina? There is a buzz she gets from being desired as well, and while she wants to be with Killian, she’s only 17 and she’s still getting used to this whole concept of being a desirable person. She is confused, and she will get herself sorted out, but really - if we had our heads screwed on when we were teenagers life would be very very different.
> 
> Don't forget (And I know I've said this before) that Killian is being a jerk as well. He’s been possessive, and that is not sexy. Emma thinks it is, because she thinks it means he cares about her, but they both really have issues that need to be worked out. In reality these things take time. In the story I’m hoping to get it wrapped up sooner rather than later, because I don’t want my babies hurting (and I really don’t want to write angst). But anyway, please give them a chance. I hope that if you aren’t liking Emma at the moment you can change your mind soon. Fingers crossed anyway!
> 
> Thanks, as always, for putting up with my preaching in these notes.


	86. An Honourable Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth chapter I've posted today

Viktor had handed Regina his house key and told her to make herself at home, saying he’d be there as soon as possible. Regina hadn’t wanted to take the key. In fact she had wanted to run far far away from the teacher, but she didn’t. She tried to smile, sure that it was more of a grimace, and had left for his apartment. 

This was going to be a disaster. 

Even a couple of weeks later, her head was still reeling Viktor’s announcement that he loved her. With everything else that had been happening in her life she had managed to push it out of her mind, but then it would pop up again every now and then and she was wondering how the hell she was meant to deal with it all. As she drove to his house, she managed to convince herself that maybe it was just a post bonk statement, and he hadn’t actually meant it. It was just he was blissed from his orgasm.

Yeah! That was all it was. This could be ok. 

She let herself into the apartment and immediately went over to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She had no idea how long Viktor was going to be and she needed to do something to occupy her time. She mentally rehearsed what she wanted to say to him, that the other night had been a mistake, and she knew they were just both lonely and missing Daniel. She knew that he didn’t mean what he had said and …

And…

“What the hell is that?” 

Regina almost dropped the coffee cup when she saw the silver photo frame on the shelf by the table. Realising how slippery her fingers had become, she set the mug down and stepped over to the photo. Picking it up she recognised what she was looking at.

Her school photo. 

Viktor had somehow managed to get his hands on a copy of the photo taken at the beginning of the year and he’d stuck it in a silver frame. What the hell? She picked it up and stared at it. She could see it had been produced on a laser printer rather than as a proper photo, so she figured maybe he’d done it himself. Did he have access to the student photos? 

After what had happened with them already, did she really have a right to be upset about this? But seriously, this was creepy. Wasn’t it creepy? 

She was still debating with herself when Viktor walked in.

“Hi honey, I’m home!” he called out, grinning at his own joke. Then he looked over to where Regina was standing and he saw what she was holding. His smile faded and he looked sheepish. “Oh.” 

“What the hell is this?” Regina wished she didn’t sound quite so ‘screechy’ but she couldn’t help it. Viktor walked over to her quickly, eager to calm her down.

“I … well I wanted a picture of you and the only other ones I could find were when you were dating my brother, and yeah. Not sure if I wanted to have a 14 year old’s photo in a frame, you know?” He tried to smile, wondering if Regina would forgive him.

“Viktor, this is my school photo. How did you get it?” 

“They’re saved on the system at school. Any teacher can access them.” 

Regina shuddered and put the frame down, not willing to look at the blond before her. 

“Regina?” 

Regina was backing away, and bumping into the bench behind her as Viktor approached her. He looked at her like she was a wild animal and he wasn't sure how she would behave. 

"Regina?" 

Finally she looked up at him, her eyes blown wide. 

"Viktor, what do you think is happening here?" 

Viktor gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not sure but I'm trying to help you calm down." He replied, and she just shook her head.

"What do you think is going to happen between us?" 

Viktor's eyes lit up. That was a question he felt he could answer. He stepped over to stand in front of her, and gently laid his hand on her arm. 

"Well, I'm hoping that we can make it official, this thing between us."

Regina groaned, her shoulders slumping as she twisted away from his touch.

"That's just it Viktor. There is no us." 

Viktor frowned but he refused to be disheartened.

"Well I know we have to be careful, but I can always find a different school to work at. I love you Regina, and I want us to be together." He gave her an encouraging smile. Regina stared at him.

"You'd change schools?" She was stunned. "Why would you do that?"

Viktor was confused. Wasn't it obvious? 

"So we can be together." He repeated. "Regina, I have loved you for five years, I want to be with you."

"But teaching is your career." Regina reminded him and he just scoffed.

"And I love it. But Regina, you are more important to me." He put his hands back on her shoulders, tilting his head so he could look down into her eyes. "I'd do anything to make you happy." 

Regina leaned forward a little bit, almost as if to kiss him, and then she flinched. 

"No," She stepped to the side, moving out of his grip. "No Viktor. You can't do that." 

Viktor's eyes narrowed. 

"You don't love me." He sounded like he had just realised it. "Fuck I'm an idiot." He ran his fingers through his hair, sending his short blond locks into chaotic spikes. "Of course you don't. I'm the bastard that killed your True Love." 

Viktor looked so heartbroken, and Regina felt sick with guilt as she rushed back to his side.

"No Viktor, it's not that." She grabbed his chin gently, turning his face to look at her. "I've forgiven you for that. It's ok." 

Viktor lifted his gaze to look into her eyes. 

"Then what is it?" 

Regina bit her lip as she cringed.

"There's ... there's somebody else." She finally admitted, her voice barely even a whisper. 

Viktor snarled and then forced himself to stay calm. 

"And how long have you been with this somebody else?" He asked, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he tried not to shout. "Were you with him when we made love?" 

Regina had tears in her eyes. Viktor looked like he was in such pain. 

"No," She shook her head. "We're not together. He... he won't commit to me." 

Viktor's anger vanished and he just looked at Regina in complete confusion. 

"Why the hell not?" He asked her. "What kind of idiot could have you in their life and not take that opportunity?" 

Regina gave a bitter smile.

"It's complicated." 

Viktor snorted as he walked over to the kettle to fill it with water. He needed to be doing something with his hands before he grabbed Regina and kissed her senseless. He knew it wasn't his place, he wasn't allowed to touch her, but his whole body ached to be with her. 

"How can it be more complicated that our situation?" He had his back to her as he filled the kettle and set it to boil. "I'm your teacher, I could lose my job. But I'm willing to change jobs, even quit teaching until you've graduated if it would mean we could be together." Then his head shot up. "He's not married is he?" 

Regina shook her head, silent tears falling down her face. 

"No, he's not married." She didn't comment on the difficulty of careers. She wasn't going to tell Robin's secret. Even after everything that had happened between them she would be loyal. 

Viktor frowned again.

"Then I don't see what the problem is." He turned back to Regina and stepped over to her. He had to touch her, so he settled for taking her hands, beyond relieved when she let him lace his fingers through hers. "Regina, you are a queen. Never has anybody been better named. Any man that has the chance to have you in his life should do whatever it takes to keep you. And any man who doesn't realise what a gift he has with you is a fool. I'm surprised this idiot has the sense to even keep breathing." 

Regina burst into tears then and flung herself against Viktor, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing noisily into his shoulder. Viktor was taken by surprise as he patted her on the back, his other arm eventually snaking around her waist to hold her close. 

"I'm so sorry I don't love you." Regina managed to say to him. "You're a better man than I realised, better than I deserve." 

Viktor tilted her face up to his and gave her a gentle smile.

"I think you're better than I deserve." He reminded her. Regina gazed up at him, her eyelashes heavy with tears and her mascara smearing on her cheeks. He thought she was beautiful. 

They stood there, gazing at one another, for a while, and Viktor started to feel hopeful. But as he tilted his head down to press a kiss to Regina's full lips, she eased back.

"I'm sorry." She felt so guilty, but Viktor just shook his head.

"It's fine." He insisted, both arms low around her waist. "You said you weren't interested. I'm sorry." 

Regina frowned. 

"You are a good man Viktor Whale." She informed him. "And if things were different I would be honoured to be your girlfriend." She forced herself to smile. 

Viktor mirrored her painful smile.

"Maybe if things ever are different, you might be." he spoke softly and Regina considered his words carefully. Then she nodded and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

"Maybe if they ever are I will be." She whispered. Then she stepped back out of his arms. 

Viktor knew she was going to leave and he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to cling to her until she realised she was safer in his arms. But he knew he couldn't do that, and he let his arms fall to his sides. Regina smiled her thanks and moved away. She picked up her bag and turned to the door, before stopping, a smile on her face.

"Do you still like photography?" She asked him, and he blinked in confusion at the topic change.

"I do, why?" 

Regina's smile grew wider.

"I think you need a better photo. Does your camera have a timer on it?" 

Viktor nodded, not daring to consider just what sort of photo she might be offering. 

As if she could read his mind, she laughed and shook her head.

"Keep it clean!" She teased him. "I just thought we could have a photo together. One you could put in that photo frame that doesn't look quite so horrific as my school photo." 

"I happen to like that photo!" Viktor protested as he headed over to get his camera. Regina snorted.

"You're biased." She informed him and he shrugged.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He teased and she just rolled her eyes. 

"I'm just going to fix my makeup." She searched through her handbag for her makeup kit and darted off towards Viktor's bathroom to tidy herself up, leaving Viktor to set up a tripod and camera. 

Once she was facing herself in the mirror she cringed at the redness of her face and the black marks on her cheeks, but as she cleaned herself off and set to reapplying her make up she couldn't hold back the smile. Viktor was full of surprises. She meant what she had said to him. She wasn't in love with him. But he had turned out to be a good man, and she was glad, at last, that he was back in her life. 

By the time she was back with Viktor he had his camera set up and had even arranged a seat for her. She immediately told him to sit down on it himself, and she perched herself on his lap. He had a remote control for the camera, and they proceeded to take photo after photo, shots that ended up full of laughter and teasing. They hammed it up for the camera, they tried to look serious, she even gave him a kiss on the cheek. By the time they were finished Regina felt so much lighter. As she headed out the door she was grinning.

"Make sure you send me those photos." She ordered him, and he nodded. 

"Make sure you tell that guy that he's an idiot." He replied, and Regina blushed. 

"I have already told him that." She admitted, and they stood there in silence for a bit. On the spur of the moment she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Thank you Viktor." 

"What for?" Viktor was baffled. Regina gave him a smile.

"You have given me a lot to think about, and you have reminded me that I’m more important than I was letting myself believe. Thank you." 

"Oh, ok." Viktor seemed confused, but he shrugged and smiled at her. Regina grinned at him, gave him another quick kiss that ended far too soon for Viktor's liking, and then she headed out of his apartment block towards her car. 

She never would have thought that Viktor would be a more honourable man than Robin. Viktor had promised to give up everything for her. Robin had just tried to tell her she was a child. It was just such a pity that she couldn't feel the way about Viktor that he deserved. Maybe she could have been happy with him.

But then she thought about Robin, and Roland, and realised that she knew who she loved. She wanted to be with the Englishman, and no matter what she would make him realise that he needed to be with her as well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else proud of Viktor or is it just me?


	87. Girl on Film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the seventh chapter I've posted today

Regina was walking down the street, feeling lighter than she had in days. Things were going to be ok. She had to convince Robin to take her back, take a chance with her, but she could do that. She didn't expect him to give up his job for her but Viktor had reminded her that she deserved to have somebody fight for her. It wasn't right that Robin made her feel like she didn't matter. Not when she was willing to do anything for him, and when she knew how good they were together. 

She smiled as she remembered time spent with Robin and Roland. She was a good mother for that little boy. She had a lot to learn, she knew that, but she also knew that she could be a positive influence in both of their lives. She just needed Robin to give her a chance. 

"That is truly a beautiful sight."

Regina's head shot up as she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Mr Glass. Hello." 

The photography teacher was smiling, but when Regina looked at him he blushed as if he realised he'd spoken aloud.

"Hello Regina." he stammered. "I'm sorry. That wasn't appropriate of me. Can I just say that I'm commenting on your smile as an artist." He held up the camera as if it was a 'get out of gaol free' card.

Regina was tempted to tell him off, make it clear she thought he was a creep. But then she remembered the conversation she and Neal had had about her posing for the photography teacher and she decided to cut him some slack. There was no harm in being friendly, especially when she was feeling so right with the world. She could 'pay it forward' and all that. So she gave him a demure smile and stepped towards him.

“Thank you.” She spoke softly, gazing at him through her lashes. “To be called beautiful by an artist is a tremendous compliment.” She watched him, wondering if perhaps she was laying it on too thick but he seemed to be lapping it up. He was surprised, that was obvious, but he was smiling at her as well. 

She was standing beside him now, and she looked up at him as if suddenly struck by a thought.

“Actually, I have been meaning to speak to you.” 

Mr Glass raised an eyebrow in question.

“You have? What about?” 

Regina couldn’t help the slight blush that lit her cheeks, but she figured maybe it could add to the whole performance. She was trying to appear modest and ladylike after all. 

Rather funny, considering what she was about to say.

“Well, I heard you were entering an art competition and you were looking for a model for some photographs.” She swallowed a giggle when she saw the way Mr Glass blanched. She gave him another smile. “I just wanted to let you know that if you were interested, I would be more than willing to pose for you.” 

She was standing a lot closer to him now, and she felt like she had an insight into the way her mother behaved. Cora was always trying to use her sexuality to get what she wanted, and it often made Regina sick or embarrassed. But there were skills she had picked up, and it was fun to use them. 

After all, it wasn’t like she was going to do anything wrong. Mr Glass needed a model, and Regina was happy to help. She wasn’t doing it to get anything for herself. Not really. 

“Um, oh, well that’s very generous of you Regina,” The photography teacher was stammering, barely able to get his words out. “But perhaps you might want to rethink your offer, after all it’s…” but he trailed off, clearly not sure what the hell to say next. 

Regina just smiled and patted him on the arm.

“I was just about to go and get some coffee.” She turned so she was standing beside him, slipping her hand through his arm. “Perhaps you could join me and you could tell me about your proposal for the competition. I understand the exhibit is on the over sexualisation of things in the media or something like that? It sounds fascinating.” 

Mr Glass just gave a sort of whimper, and then he let Regina lead him to a quiet little coffee shop where they could sit and discuss things without the risk of being overheard by people that knew them. 

Once he got started on the topic, Mr Glass (or, as he insisted she call him, Sidney) was very passionate about the topic.

“I want to show how much sex is used to sell things.” He explained. “It’s ridiculous. Buying a car or eating a hamburger should have nothing to do with sex, and yet naked and semi naked women are used in the advertisements.” As he spoke he called up photos on his iPad of various commercials both print and tv that proved his point. Regina was stunned.

“I’d never really realised.” She admitted. Sidney nodded, grinning at her. 

“And it’s not just advertising though.” He went on, and started to show her more pictures. “We’re all familiar with the Playboy Bunny logo. But what the hell is it doing on children’s clothes?” he showed her an ad from a chain store catalogue with toddlers’ outfits wearing the familiar logo. Regina cringed. 

“Oh man, that’s just wrong!” 

“My sister was trying to buy jeans for her 8 year old daughter the other week,” Sidney continued. “And all she could find were hipsters. Hipsters! Seriously? She’s 8 years old. She doesn’t HAVE hips! How the hell is she meant to keep them on? And why on earth does she need to have jeans that are meant to show off her figure like that? Hipster jeans are designed to show off a slim waist and emphasis curves. These are not things that an 8 year old girl should be showing off!” 

The more he spoke about it the louder he got and Regina was a little worried that he might attract too much unwanted attention. She glanced around, making sure nobody was watching them, and was relieved to realise that the only other people in the cafe were too preoccupied with trying to appear hipsters to pay any notice to the ranting teacher in the corner. 

“So what are you planning on doing?” She asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the competition. 

“Ah,” Sidney sipped his now cool coffee and tried to work out how to put it. “Well I was thinking of recreating ads for simple, innocent products but making them overly sexuallised. So a semi-naked woman selling children’s toys, or washing up detergent, or something like that.” He sat back, sure that Regina would be offended. “The idea is to emphasis just where we are heading if we don’t stop this obsession with naked women.” As he spoke he couldn’t help but glanced at Regina’s body, and Regina bit back a smile. 

She could tell when a man was undressing her in his mind, and she did not object to it, not when he looked so ashamed. It was actually rather sweet in a way.

“Sounds fun. So can I be your model?” 

Sidney had just taken another sip of his coffee when Regina asked her question and he ended up spluttering the drink all over the table. Regina flinched back and then she chuckled, grabbing a napkin to help him tidy up. 

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, and then he looked at her. “Are you sure? I mean, really sure?” 

Regina nodded.

“I am. I mean, I agree that things are too oversexualised. I’d never realised how bad it was. I guess I’m just used to it. And if I can be a part of something that is trying to draw attention to that then that’s awesome.” She sipped her own coffee, her eyes on Sidney’s, before she added “and I have to admit, getting photos wearing sexy knickers is a bit of a turn on. Who wouldn’t want to have that experience?” 

Sidney gulped as he tried to recover his breath. 

Regina was grinning at him. 

“Do you want another coffee?” She asked, and he nodded, not really sure he could even speak. She slipped out from the table and headed over to the counter, ordering the drinks and a couple of sweet biscuits before heading back and sitting down. “Do you want me to bring my own lingerie?” She asked, and Sidney just groaned, loudly. Regina giggled. This was going to be fun. 

An hour later, Regina was knocking on the door of Sidney’s house, suitcase in hand. They had discussed some of his ideas and then gone their separate ways. He had returned home to prepare for the photo shoot, since Regina was eager to get started straight away. Regina had headed back to her place, to select her most provocative underwear. 

Yet again she thanked her mother for the insistence that a woman should always wear sexy knickers. 

Now she was prepared for a delightful afternoon. She didn’t think anything would happen between herself and the teacher, but she was pretty sure she could leave him hot and bothered, and hopefully get some good photos out of it all as well. 

“Regina, hello” Sidney managed to smile when he opened the door, but he still looked a little like a rabbit caught in headlights. Regina beamed at him and held up her suitcase. 

“I brought lots, so you will have to tell me what you want.” 

Sidney gulped again as he took in the size of her case. Then he stepped back.

“Please, come in.” 

As Regina stepped into the house she glanced around at the walls. 

“Are all these pictures yours?” She asked him, heading over to a particularly beautiful photo of a rose. Sidney nodded.

“I have some from other artists,” He admitted as he watched her look at his work. “But here in the lounge it’s all my stuff.” He blushed. “I realise it might seem arrogant, having my own pictures up. But people often want to see my things when they hear I’m a photographer and this way I can treat it a bit like my own personal gallery. I don’t really spend that much time in this part of the house so it’s not like I’m constantly staring at my own things.” 

Regina nodded her understanding. She was really impressed, and when she saw some of the portraiture he had done she was especially excited. 

“These images are beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” Sidney gave a proud smile and Regina grinned at him. 

“Right,” she finally finished looking at all the photos and stood in front of the teacher. “So where do you want me?” 

“Oh,” Sidney snapped to attention. “Right this way.” Regina was a little disappointed that he didn’t seem to react to what could have been the innuendo of her sentence but then she shrugged and followed him through the house. There would be time to get him hot and bothered later. If she decided she wanted to do that. 

He led her through to a studio at the back of the house. 

“Basically what I was originally thinking was I’d treat it like a typical erotic photo shoot, and slip in something innocent that you could be advertising. But if you’re not willing to do that, which is fine of course, then…” but Regina cut him off.

“I’ll do it.” she promised. “I mean, I’m game for anything. So go with your original idea. Hell,” She grinned at him. “I’ll get naked and masterbate if you want me to!” She walked further into the room, aware that Sidney was standing on the spot and just staring at her. 

“Um, right.” He gave an embarrassed chuckle, deciding that assuming she was kidding would be the safest option. 

When he looked up again, Regina was kicking off her shoes and undoing her jeans, pushing them down her legs. 

“What are you doing?” Sidney spluttered, and Regina folded the jeans up, putting them by her suitcase, before lifting the oversized top over her head. 

“Don’t you want to get started?” She asked, and walked over to where a white leather lounge had been set up, with a backdrop of an ocean scene. She was wearing one of her favourite sets, a deep red lace push up bra and knickers, black thigh high stockings clipped to a suspender belt. She rummaged around in her suitcase, giving Sidney a rather pleasant view of her lace clad arse. She didn’t think she actually wanted to have sex with Sidney, not when she wanted to commit herself to trying to get things sorted out with Robin, but it was nice to feel desirable, and this was one way she knew to achieve that. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Sidney stammered as he tried so hard to take his eyes off the sight before him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and managed to get his focus on his camera by the time Regina found whatever it was she was looking for. She turned around, holding up a pair of incredibly high black pumps, and she slipped them on. Then she pulled out her make up bag. 

“Do you want me to fix my makeup or anything? I wasn’t sure what you’d want me to do with it?” Sidney just stared at her, not quite sure if his vocal chords were even still working any more. Regina gave him a friendly smile and then held up a tube of lipstick. “This is the same colour as my bra. Shall I put it on?” She started to do just that as Sidney finally managed to grunt a response. 

He had thought, when he’d come up with this idea, that he’d have a lot more time to get prepared for this sort of a situation, and he hadn’t thought he’d be taking photos of a student, especially one that was so damned beautiful! But it was happening now, so he may as well get his head in the game. 

“I’ll just snap some photos to check the light and so on,” he was rather proud of the fact he got a sentence out. Regina was making her eyes a little smokier and she murmured agreement. Then she walked back over to the sofa and lay down. 

“So how do you want me?” She asked, and Sidney drew a deep breath. He was starting to feel a little calmer now he was behind the camera, but he was still on edge.

“Do you know the sorts of images I’m looking for?” He asked her, expecting her to say no. After all, she wasn’t a mind reader. 

“Well,” Regina lay back slightly. “I’m not certain, but I was thinking about what you said at the cafe. I thought that maybe if I tried to pose like I thought I was going to be in a men’s mag, and you just give me something to hold like a kid’s toy or whatever?” 

Sidney’s eyes widened.

“That’s it exactly.” He admitted. “What did you want to start with?” 

Regina glanced over to the corner, where there were some boxes piled up. There was a box of nappies, some tins of food, and a few other things she couldn’t quite make out. 

“So you want me to hold one of those boxes?” She asked. Sidney, still taking photos to check his levels, nodded. Regina chewed her lip. “I have another idea, if you wanted to hear it? I mean, I know it’s your photo shoot and all that, I just had an idea when I was getting ready, that’s all.” 

Sidney lifted his head and looked at the student. He was used to people thinking they had good ideas that were actually quite rubbish, and so he was prepared to tell her politely ‘thanks but no thanks’. It could be tiring, but on the other hand she was doing him a huge favour and stepping out of her comfort zone, so the least he could do was listen.

“What did you have in mind?” He gave her an encouraging smile. Regina sat up slightly. 

“Well, you want to get across the idea that we’re using sex too much in advertising, so why not make the photos look like a regular spread for, say, Playboy, and then paste a product in there somewhere? Make it look really obviously fake. So say I’m lying like this,” she lay back on the sofa, one foot resting on the floor and the other heel against the arm of the chair. “And I put my hands like this.” She slipped one hand just inside the waistband of her knickers and started to chew on her other finger. “If I have an expression like I’m REALLY enjoying myself,” she let her eyes almost close as she thrust her chest forward, looking all the world like she was settling in for some very pleasant ‘alone time’ “then you can take that photo and get a badly cropped image of, say, the nappies, and paste it somewhere. What you’re doing is saying ‘look, we’re meant to be selling nappies, so here’s a picture of a box of them, but really what we want you to look at is the naked woman.’” She sat up again. “What do you think? Does that sound any good?” 

Sidney, who had been so sure the idea would be ridiculous, was actually rather surprised. 

“Actually, that’s really good!” he admitted, and Regina grinned at him. “But are you sure you’re ok with that?” He had thought she might feel more comfortable posing with the props, as a sort of security blanket. Regina shrugged.

“Like I said, I’m up for anything. And if you want to do it the way you suggested that’s fine. You’re the artist after all. It was just an idea I had.” 

“No no no!” Sidney rushed to reassure her. “No it’s actually a really good idea. Thank you Regina, I think you’re going to make my submission even better.” 

Regina beamed at him and then lay back. 

“Ok, so what do you want me to do now?” 

Sidney chuckled.

“How about you do whatever you want and I’ll just take the photos.” 

Regina stared. 

“Ok. Sure.” She settled back and then stopped. “There’s just one more thing.” 

Sidney had a sudden, bad feeling.

“Yes?” 

“Is it ok if I have copies of all the photos please?” She asked, and Sidney breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, of course, if you want. That’s fine!” 

Regina flashed him another megawatt smile and then settled back. 

“Awesome. Thanks!” 

After the first couple of wardrobe changes Regina stopped stepping behind the screen. After all, as she told Sidney, he’d pretty much seen everything she had to offer anyway so what was the point in wasting time? 

When she had gone through about seven different outfits (and damn where did a teenager get the money to spend on lingerie?) it was well and truly dark outside and they had been at it for hours. Regina’s stomach rumbled loudly as she was getting ready to get changed again and she blushed as Sidney chuckled.

“Maybe that’s a sign we should take a break.” He decided, and glanced at his watch “Holy shit! It’s 9pm. Regina, did you have to be somewhere tonight?” 

Regina shook her head.

“Nope, I’m all good.” She arched her back to stretch out some muscles. “But what about you? Do you have to be doing something else?” 

Sidney shook his head.

“No, but I could murder a pizza. Would you like to join me?” 

Regina grinned and nodded. 

“Sounds wonderful.” She admitted, and picked up her top, slipping it over the pale pink baby doll she had been wearing. 

As they waited for the pizza to be delivered Sidney put his sd cards (yes, he’d filled a couple of them) into his computer so they could look at some of the images. Regina was grinning as she saw herself, proud of what they had achieved.

“Wow Sidney, these are amazing. Truly beautiful!” 

Sidney gave a modest chuckle.

“I think that has something to do with the subject matter,” he told her, and Regina gave a very pretty blush. 

“I mean it,” she insisted. “I mean, ok, so they aren’t innocent.” She giggled when the next photo to appear was of her pushing down a bra cup and tweaking her nipple. “But you make them seem like art!” 

“Thank you.” Sidney acknowledged her praise and they went back to watching the slideshow of images. 

When the food arrived they sat down and devoured a slice each before Regina’s eyes lit up.

“I have an idea.” She announced, and Sidney looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. “Want to mix it up a bit?” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Regina glanced at the remaining pizza. 

“How about I pose with the pizza?” 

Sidney blinked. 

“I suppose that could work! Hang on. Let me get my camera.” He stood up. “I suppose you have another outfit in mind?” He nodded towards her suitcase and then glanced back at Regina. 

“Oh I know exactly what I want to be wearing.” She promised him. Sidney nodded, focusing on getting ready for the next shoot. 

When he was ready he looked up, wondering what Regina would have on this time. She might have been alright with changing in front of him but he didn’t want to stare at her while she did it. 

But she was sitting on the sofa, completely naked.

“Um, Regina? Were you going to put something on?” He asked her, a little confused. Regina shook her head, giving him a wicked grin.

“Nope!” she had black heels on and a slice of pizza in her hand, but that was it. “I figured you could call this one ‘good enough to eat’?” 

Sidney had to suppress a groan. 

“Right you are.” 

He tried to dissuade her from posing nude but she just laughed and told him she didn’t mind at all, if he didn’t, and soon enough he was back behind the camera.

He would never be able to look at a slice of pizza the same way again. 

Regina was arching her back, the pizza held up high and dipping down into her mouth, held up with one hand as her other hand slid down between her legs. All the poses she struck seemed to echo the theme - never had Sidney thought eating a pizza could be so damned sexual. 

When the slice was gone he expected her to decide to stop, but she asked him if he would keep taking photos. After he gobbled down another piece of pizza, he nodded. 

If he’d known what she was planning on doing he perhaps might have changed his mind. 

By the time the evening was over not only was Sidney more than familiar with the contents of Regina’s underwear drawer but he knew what she looked like when she masturbated, bringing herself to orgasm. 

God she was beautiful!

By 10:30 they finally agreed to finish up, and Sidney was copying the photos on to an external hard drive Regina had brought with her. By 10:45 she was giving him a kiss on the cheek goodbye, now fully dressed and her face scrubbed free of the smokey makeup. 

By 10:52 Sidney was lying on his bed, a glass of scotch in one hand and his dick in the other, swearing that he would spend his afterlife in Hell. 

It would be so worth it!


	88. Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the eighth chapter I've posted today

Emma sent the text as soon as she walked out of her last class of the day. 

**We still on for this afternoon?**

The reply came back before she made it to her locker

**I have something I need to do first. Give me 20 minutes?**

At first Emma had thought Killian was going to cancel on her and she couldn’t contain her sigh of relief when she realised he wasn’t. 

**I could grab us some drinks and meet you in your classroom? :-)  What would you like?**

She unloaded her books, sorted out what she needed to bring home that night, and farewelled some school mates as she waited for his reply. 

What was taking him so long? 

**Make it my office, and I’ll have a black coffee. Got to go.**

Emma blinked, trying to reassure herself that he was clearly just busy and she shouldn’t worry, but his message seemed so abrupt. 

Half an hour later Emma was making her way through to Killian’s office, carrying two take away cups and glad there didn’t seem to be many people around. Killian’s door was partially opened and Emma grinned, realising he had been waiting for her. 

Then she heard his voice.

“Come on Tink. Don’t you want me to scratch that itch?”

The sultry tone of his voice made Emma’s heart clench as she stood in the doorway, watching the man she loved put his hands on the Art Teacher’s hips.

“Thanks but no thanks Jones,” Tink stepped back. “My itch is all nicely scratched at the moment.” The grin was obvious in her voice. “But if I need you I’ll let you know.” She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the nose, and then spun around to flounce out of the office, almost colliding with Emma on the way. “Oh, hey Emma. You O.K?” 

Emma was staring, unable to speak. She gave a nod, and Tink raised an eyebrow in question. Then she smiled, said goodbye to the pair of them, and made her way down the hall. 

Emma stood there in the doorway, the drinks in her hands, as she looked at Killian. The smug smirk on his face made her ill. 

“I was wondering when you’d get here.” He was leaning against his desk, arms and ankles loosely crossed. Emma shivered at his cold tone. 

“Doesn’t look like you missed me,” she managed to reply as she finally moved, stepping past him to deposit the drinks on the desk. “Maybe I should have waited outside a bit longer, although Tink shot you down pretty thoroughly.” 

The self-satisfied grin vanished from Killian’s face and he stood up.

“Yes well,” He brushed past her as he moved to close his door. “You were late. For all I know you had decided to run off with Jefferson again.” He turned back to look at her leaning against the wall. “Hey, you’re only ten minutes late. Maybe you have already been to see him!” 

Emma’s eyes narrowed and she stepped up close to him. 

“You are a bastard, you know that? A manipulative, possessive, jealous bastard.” 

“And you’re a little tart.” Killian growled back. “You should be charging. At least that would be honest!” 

Emma pulled back in shock, unable to believe what he had just said. She focused on picking up her hot chocolate, praying she didn’t spill it. Her hands were shaking so much and she had to focus so hard to make them still. 

“Well,” Her voice was rough, and she was staring at her cup. “They say you should do what you’re good at. Maybe I  _ should  _ go on the game.”

Killian snorted.

“You’re not that good sweetheart.” He picked up his coffee and took a gulp, hating himself for the lies he was spewing but unable to stop himself. Emma was staying at the floor.

“Well it’s not like there’s anything else I can do. Just ask anybody that’s ever met me. Only thing I’m good at is spreading my legs.” 

“Oh come on!” Killian rolled his eyes, “don’t be so melodramatic. And seriously, if you think you’re going to make a living as a prostitute you’re going to have to lift your game.” 

Emma slammed her cup down, a little sorry that the lid prevented the drink from spilling all over his desk. 

“You know what? Fuck you!” She yelled at him, and Killian just gave her another evil smirk.

“You’ve done that already darling, remember?” He brushed his fingers over her neck, pushing down the cowl she’d borrowed from Regina. As he touched each of the marks he’d left he felt himself getting harder.

Emma pulled away from his touch.

“Well I won’t be doing it again.” She snapped at him. She grabbed her bag from where she’d let it fall to the floor when she first arrived. “I’ve made plenty of mistakes in my life Killian, but I’m pretty damned sure you are the biggest one I’ve ever made!” 

Killian had to dig his nails into the palm of his hand, the other hand gripping his coffee cup. He couldn’t look at her in the eyes.

“You’re not the only one who made a mistake.” he admitted, and his voice was cold enough to cause ice to form. “And to think I actually believed your pretty little lies when you told me that you loved me.” 

“That wasn’t a lie!” Emma screamed at him, turning on him again. “You’re the fucking bastard that lies!” 

“When did I lie to you?” He yelled back. “I lied to myself, but I didn’t lie to you!” 

“And how did you lie to yourself?” Emma was right in his face, their mouths so close to one another that if either of them moved just a little bit they’d be kissing. 

“I told myself that maybe I was enough for you.” Killian’s voice dropped as he stared at her mouth and then back at her eyes. “But you just proved what I’ve known all along. I’m not good enough for anybody!” 

Emma pulled back in shock.

“You are so full of shit, you know that?” She had to step back, she needed some space for herself. “You’re not the one that’s not good enough. I am!” 

Killian rolled his eyes and shook his head, clearly not believing the girl in front of him. He knew he wasn’t good enough. He’d been told it his entire life. Why should he believe it was any different with Emma? 

“I’m serious!” Emma insisted, coming so close to stomping her foot that it might have been comical if it hadn’t been so heartbreaking. She sighed again and slumped down into the spare chair. She needed to work out how the hell to phrase this. As she waited she sipped her chocolate, but it tasted like ash now. 

“Have you ever noticed,” she looked up at the man in front of her “that guys seem to put girls into one of three categories?” 

Killian raised one eyebrow, leaning back against his desk again and sipping his coffee as he watched her. 

“Do tell.” 

Emma glared at him, and then set her drink down. She wasn’t going to finish it. It was horrible now. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. 

“Girls are either a friend - one of the boys that you can muck around with but there’s no attraction or anything - or they’re the type of girl you take home to meet your parents - all sweet and pretty and somebody you can be proud of.” 

“That’s two.” Killian pointed out when Emma paused. “Perhaps if your counting is that bad Jefferson needs to lift his game when he’s ‘tutoring’ you!” 

Emma really wished looks could kill.

“The third type is the girl that is only good for a fuck. She might be a friend, but she’s not somebody you take home to meet your parents. All she’s good for is a good time, and if it can be in secret then that’s even better.” She looked down at her nails as her voice trailed off for a bit. Then she looked up. “I’m sure I don’t need to point out which girl I am? No guy has ever really made me feel like I’m worth anything more than my cunt. As long as I am up for a fuck then it doesn’t matter how I feel. I just have to make sure I go away at the end of it and don’t embarrass anybody.” 

Killian felt the anger leak out of him as he watched the girl in front of him. All he felt instead was heartbreak.

“Emma,” He moved over to stand near her, crouching down so he could put his hands on her knees and look her in the eye. “You can’t really believe that.” 

Emma lifted her head and held his gaze for a beat. Then she blinked slowly and looked over his shoulder. 

“It’s hard not to believe it when everything that has ever happened points to it being true.” 

Killian frowned, wanting to ask her what the hell she thought their night together had meant, but then he had to admit just how much time they had spent having sex. 

“Emma, that’s not how I see you.” He was pleading with her. “I love you Emma, I do.”

Emma pulled back, almost crawling inside herself and she shook her head.

“No you don’t.” She replied. “If you did you wouldn’t have been flirting with Tink.” 

Killian pulled back and got to his feet.

“Christ Emma, I was doing that to show you how I felt when I saw you with Jefferson all over you!” 

Emma stared up at him.

“Jefferson was all over me! I wasn’t all over him. And anyway, what the hell do you care, really? You’re only pissed off that your possession might not just be yours. Admit it!” 

She was glaring at him, even as she pulled her feet up on to the seat, her chin resting on her knees. Killian raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Emma,” But Emma cut him off as she stood up, unfolding like a butterfly fresh out of a cocoon and just as shaky. 

“No Killian. Forget it.” She picked up her bag. “I can’t take a chance that I’m wrong about you.” She slipped the bag over her shoulder and moved towards the door. Turning back to him she gave him a sad smile. “I’ve accepted the fact that I’m not girlfriend material. I don’t know why you think you’re not enough for somebody, but you are. You’re amazing. I’m the one that’s not enough.” She had tears in her eyes now, and she tried to blink them away. “I’m sorry I wasted your time Mr Jones.” Then she pulled open the door and stepped out into the hall. 

“Emma, wait!” Killian tried to catch her hand, but she flinched away from him and shook her head. Then she started to walk away, her shoulders starting to shake as she let the tears fall at last. 

Killian didn’t know what the fuck he was meant to do. He stood there, watching her go, and he was sure he heard his heart break. 

What bastards had made her think that she was just good for a lay and nothing else? 

“That would be me.” He muttered to himself when she vanished around a corner. “Me and every other prick that was unable to resist her.” He ran his hand through his hair again, before turning around and punching the wall, hard. The pain didn’t register, but the bloom of blood that appeared on his knuckles was strangely satisfying. 

How the hell was he going to make this right?

* * *

 

By the time Emma made it out of the staff area the tears were pretty much streaming down her face. She had her head down, and she’d pulled the hood of her jumper over her head, praying that somehow it would make her invisible. 

“Emma?”

Drat. So much for that idea. 

Emma lifted her head and looked at her history teacher.

“Hey Mr Booth.” 

“Emma?” August walked closer to her, and put his hand on her arm. “Are you ok?” 

Emma gave a bitter snort. 

“I’ve had better days,” she admitted, and rubbed the tears from her face. “How are you?” 

“Worried about you.” he gave her a sad smile. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m a good listener?” 

Emma glanced back over her shoulder and then she looked at the history teacher. 

“Do you have the time?” she asked him. August gave her a sad smile. 

“For you I have all the time in the world.” He brushed his thumb against the tears. “Come on.” He took her bag from her shoulder, slipping it onto his despite the bag he already carried there. “Let me just grab my spare helmet.” He stepped into his office, not far from where he had met Emma, and came back a moment later carrying another helmet. He handed it to Emma and then guided her out to his motorbike. 

“Where do you want to go?” He asked her as he secured their bags to the back of the bike. Emma bit her lip as she shrugged. 

“Can we go to your place?” She asked him timidly. “I just… I don’t really feel up to being in public, you know?” 

August looked at her for a moment and then he nodded. He wondered if he should let Killian know, but considering the yelling he’d heard coming from his colleague’s office earlier, and the fact that she had been walking away from his part of the school made August think there was trouble in that particular part of paradise, so he decided against it. She’d tell him when she was ready.

“My place it is.” He gave her a smile, and then pulled his helmet on, helping her fasten the buckle under her chin. 

“Thanks Mr Booth,” Emma sounded so young, and August gave her a grin, trying to seem happy for her. 

“Not a problem.” He got onto the bike, waited for Emma to climb on behind her, and then kicked away the stand. Soon they were on the way to his apartment and he was trying to tell himself that the teenage girl with her arms around his waist and her legs gripping his thighs was in a bad place and did not need him coming on to her. 

The way she snuggled into him though made it difficult to remember that. But he could do it. He could be a teacher for this girl, a confidant and a friend. It was obvious she was upset, heartbroken even, and even if he hadn’t been able to hear the actual words she had been yelling with Killian, he knew she was in a bad way. He was going to be there for her, and if he could bring that smile back to her beautiful face then he would consider it a job well done. 

They weren’t able to talk on the way to his place, obviously, and Emma didn’t say much as they made it up to his place. 

“Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee?” 

“Do you have any hot chocolate?” She asked, her eyes still watery. August gave her a gentle smile. 

“I can do hot chocolate.” He pulled out a saucepan and filled it with milk, before setting it on the pan to simmer. “You’re lucky I didn’t eat all this though!” He took a block of chocolate out of the fridge. Emma stared as he started to grate the chocolate into the pan and then stirred it around. 

“Oh wow, you really go all out!” 

August grinned at her, and then grabbed some cinnamon and sprinkled it into the pan as well. 

“My papa taught me that if you’re going to cook for a beautiful woman than you do it with style!” 

Emma’s smile faded as she sat back and started to pick at her nails. 

“Thanks.”

August frowned at her soft voice. 

“Emma? What’s wrong?” 

Emma’s shoulders slumped. 

“It doesn’t matter,” She told him. Then she forced herself to smile. “It’s nothing really.” 

August focused on the drink for a while, and then tipped the liquid into two mugs, adding some marshmallows before carrying them both over to the sofa. He waited for Emma to join him and then he handed her a cup, handle first. She smiled her thanks but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

She sipped the drink and her eyes lit up.

“Oh wow, this is delicious Mr Booth!” 

“Emma, please, we almost had a threesome. You can call me August.” 

Emma sighed softly and nodded.

“Sorry about that.” She looked down at the drink, warming her hands against the cup.

“Sorry about what?” August really wished he knew what was wrong with the teenager but all he could do is keep trying to ask questions and hope that one of them would open the floodgates, encouraging her to let it all out. 

“Sorry for not going through with it.” 

Ok, so that was NOT what he had expected her to say. 

“Emma, it’s fine.” He put his finger against her chin and tilted her face up so she could see him. “I didn’t really expect that to happen anyway. It’s really alright.” 

“I can’t believe that was only yesterday.” Emma admitted. “Today has been such a crazy fucking day.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” August asked her again, letting his hand drop. Emma stared at the slowly dissolving marshmallows in her drink and finally she nodded. 

“You’ll think I’m a slut. Killian does, and he doesn’t even know the half of it.” 

August’s eyes widened.

“I’m sure he doesn’t.” He tried to reassure her. “And even if he does, I won’t. Trust me Emma, I am not going to judge you.” 

Emma looked up at him, wondering if she could trust the man beside her. She really wanted to. She wanted to talk to somebody about this, somebody that she HADN’T had sex with, and the list of people that included was getting shorter and shorter every day. 

“Ok.” She finally agreed, and then she settled back against the sofa. “So let’s see. In the last month or so I’ve had sex with, oh, far far too many people.” She paused, wondering if he’d react to that, but he didn’t say a thing. He just kept his face neutral and let her continue. “First of all Ms Lucas ate me out after school when I was helping her paint scenery for the play.” She saw the expression on August’s face and she gave him a tight smile. “Don’t worry. I wanted her to. I went there with every intention of seducing her.” She paused again, but there was no reaction and she frowned for a moment. “So, Killian was watching. He was in the lighting box and he was watching. I have no idea why, but he told me that he had quite enjoyed the show. Then a few days later I started fooling around with Mr Chappelier, and we ended up spending a weekend together. I went to his house and we had sex, lots of kinky sex. I was going to stay the night but Regina, my best friend, needed me, so I went and spent time with her. The next day Jefferson came and saw me at work and we had sex in the alley way out behind Granny’s. We were right next to the dumpster.” She was trying to make it sound as grimy and dirty as she could. She wanted to scandalise August. 

August was surprised, that was for sure, but he was doing a damned good job of hiding it. He just kept a small smile on his face and sipped his drink as she went on with her story. 

“That night, after I finished work, Regina and Jefferson both came to see me. The three of us ended up going back to Jefferson’s place and we had a threesome and got stoned. Then we slept together and had sex again in the morning. Oh, and you know that time I saw you at work and you gave me a lift home? When you’d found out your ex was getting married?”

August blinked and then nodded.

“I remember.” 

“Well Jefferson had given me some ben-wa balls. Do you know what they are?” August nodded again. “He’d made me wear them. I had them in when you gave me that ride home. Do you know what that was like?” 

August’s composure was actually starting to slip as he imagined it. Emma gave him a grin. 

“Vibrations are so good, and there were a lot on the back of your bike. You know how I said I was so excited about having my first bike ride? Well I actually had an orgasm, holding on to you, that throbbing machine between my legs.” She had set her mug on the table and was leaning forward towards August. “The only sad thing was you didn’t get to see it.” 

August didn’t move. He wanted to be closer to her, to take what she seemed to be offering, but he also wanted to pull away and make sure she didn’t feel like he was exploiting her. He was starting to think that she was far too exploited. 

“I’m sure I’ll live.” He managed to say, and Emma pulled back, offended. 

“Yeah, well.” She picked up her cup again and settled back against the sofa. “So let’s see? What else have I done? I had sex with Red again when we went on the Outdoor Ed camp, and this time I was the one that went down on her. Oh, and then there was last night. Almost had a threesome with you, ended up spending the night fucking Killian, and I mean all night.” She gave him a dirty smile that did not reach her eyes. “This morning I could barely walk straight and look at this.” She pulled off her cowl so he could see the bruises around her neck and August gulped. She looked like she’d been assaulted. 

“Are you ok?” 

Emma shrugged. 

“They’re love bites, it’s fine.” She pulled the cowl back on. “But I’m not even up to the good bit yet. After Maths today Jefferson was flirting with me, Killian came in, started punching Jefferson, and then Gold came and broke it all up. Ms Mulan was there and she arranged for Regina and I to go see Dr Hopper. I think Regina was there for moral support or something. But anyway, Regina and I ended up having sex on Hopper’s sofa while he watched. Then at lunch time I went to speak to Killian again, and we got into a fight. I was meant to go see Ms French at lunch time though, and when it was time for my next class, which happened to be music, I got a call to go see her. See, I’d mentioned, when Gold came in to break up the fight at recess, that Gold was blackmailing me. He wanted me to have sex with his wife for their anniversary and if I said no he would make sure that Killian and Red and Jefferson lost their jobs and I wouldn’t graduate or something. Ms French was pretty upset when she heard that and we had this big talk and stuff. Then she called in Gold and I ended up going down on both of them. First I ate out Ms French while Gold watched and gave me directions, and then I blew Gold.” She sipped the last of her hot chocolate. “After school I was meant to go see Killian to talk about stuff, but we ended up getting into a huge fight and I burst into tears, you saw me and here we are.” 

August sat back.

“Wow. That’s quite a story.” He told her. 

“It’s true!” Emma growled, defensively, and August gave a small chuckle.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” He assured her. He set his cup down and steepled his fingers. “What I’m curious about is, why are you doing all this?” 

Emma frowned and shrugged, putting her own cup down. 

“Because I can?” She looked over at the wall behind August. Then she looked back at the teacher. “It’s like I told Killian. It’s not like I’m good for anything else, so why not fuck as many people as possible? If I achieve nothing else in my life, and the chances are that I won’t, at least I can say I succeeded at something.” 

August’s eyes narrowed.

“Emma, there is more to life than sex. You have more to offer.” 

Emma snorted and pulled her knees onto the chair. 

“Yeah right. Easy for you to say but come on August. When you brought me back here wasn’t there at least a part of you that thought we’d have sex?” 

August opened his mouth and then closed it again, rethinking his denial. 

“Ok, fine. That’s true. I did consider it. But I did not expect it Emma, and there’s no way I’m going to let it happen now I’ve heard your story.” 

“Why?” Emma glared at him. “Am I not good enough for you?” 

“What?” August stared. “No, that’s not it at all Emma. God. But why are you doing this?” 

Emma shrugged and looked out the window now, not able to face August. 

“Like I said. Nothing else I can do.” 

August sighed. 

“Emma Swan, that has got to be the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard, and I work with both Killian and Jefferson! That means I’ve heard a LOT of bullshit.” 

Emma tried to suppress the giggle his statement prompted. August beamed at her.

“That’s better.” He spoke softly, and Emma looked up at him. Her face was still red from the tears but there was something in her expression, something hungry, that August wasn’t sure about. 

“There’s another reason why I do this.” She leaned forward a little. 

“Oh really?” August arched an eyebrow. Emma nodded.

“Uh huh. You wanna know why?” She moved onto her hands and knees, crawling towards the history teacher. 

“Why?” August asked, forcing himself to stay still again. 

“Because it’s fun!” Emma practically launched herself into his lap them. “And it makes me feel good.” She wrapped her arms around August’s neck and sat down on his lap. “Can you make me feel good August?” She started to kiss his neck as she slid her body closer to his. “Please make me feel good?” 

August squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Emma, this isn’t going to make you feel good.” 

Emma pulled back and smirked at him. 

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure you’re not that bad!” She winked at him and August gave her a playful glare. 

“Oh hardy har har har!” He muttered dryly. Then he eased her off his lap. “No Emma. I don’t think it would be fair of me to take advantage of you today.” 

“It’s not taking advantage if I want you to do it.” Emma tried to climb back onto his lap. 

“Emma you were in tears not an hour ago.” August’s reminder was gentle but still unwelcome. “I think you need to step back for a bit and think about what you really want.” 

Emma glared at him for a moment and then got to her feet. 

“Fine.” She smoothed down her clothes and stalked over to her bag. “Well what I really want right now is to go home. Do you think you can do that Mr Booth or is that something else you’re going to refuse me?” 

August groaned. 

“Emma,” but she just stood there, her arms folded, as she glared at him. Finally he stood up. “Ok, fine. I’ll give you a ride home. And maybe when you get home you can think about a few things. Like what else you want to do with your life other than screw as many of the faculty as you can.” 

“I told you you’d think I was a slut.” Emma mumbled as she followed August out of the apartment. August stopped so suddenly that Emma walked into his back. He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“Emma, you are not a slut. You’re just a confused young lady.” Emma stared up at him and August was really tempted to forget his earlier decision not to take advantage of her. He should not find her hopeful gaze so appealing. “Somewhere along the way you have developed this fool notion that you are only good for a lay, and that’s not true. You are an intelligent, friendly woman, and you are so very beautiful inside and out.” Emma gave a small smirk and August couldn’t help but chuckle. “And I don’t mean like that! I mean your personality is beautiful, your spirit.” Emma grinned and August gave her a soft kiss on the nose. “If things were different, Emma, there is no way I would turn you down. But I think you’ve been through too much lately and I couldn’t help but feel like taking advantage of you would be abuse. I can’t do that to you.” 

Emma blinked away tears.

“You’re making me really damned horny right now!” She grumbled, and August chuckled in shock.

“Trust me, that was not my intention!” 

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. They stood there for a while in silence.  August’s arms around her made Emma feel safe and secure, and she nuzzled just a little closer to him. 

“You give really good hugs.” She mumbled, not moving her head at all. She felt August’s chuckle as much as she heard it. She lifted her head and looked at him. “I mean it. I feel like you’re recharging all my batteries or something.” She blushed and August gave him a smile. 

“Well if you ever need another recharge let me know.” He brushed some hair away from her eyes and Emma wondered if he was going to kiss her. He looked like he was considering it, but then he let his arms drop and he stepped back from her. “Come on. Let’s get you home.” They started to head towards the carpark.

Emma was a little disappointed, but to be honest it was also kind of nice for a change. Especially after the day she’d had. 

Fuck had it really only been one day? Maybe Emma needed to put a limit on just how much she did in a day. Otherwise it was getting out of hand. 

She snorted as she climbed onto the back of bike. Things were well and truly already out of hand. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? You want to smack Emma and/or Killian? Oh wow! Me too. Sorry about that folks.


	89. Flowers and Coffee and Bears, Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ninth chapter I've posted today

Emma had spent the afternoon in her bedroom, trying to focus on her homework but unable to concentrate. Killian's words kept going around and around in her head. She was a whore, she was no good in bed, but she was too good for him, and worth more than she thought? Emma scoffed, not sure how she could really believe that. 

August had been a surprise, and his words were sweet, but he didn't really know her. She wasn't the person he seemed to think she was. 

Dinner had been spent on her own again. Sometimes Emma wondered if her parents even still lived here, of if they would notice if she left. Lately they'd been too busy to even drive her to school in the mornings. She knew that she should be thrilled at the freedom - other teenagers would love it. But she missed them. She was so damned lonely. 

She couldn't call Regina because she was with Viktor. If Regina wanted rescuing she would message Emma, but Emma wasn't about to interrupt her. 

Nor was she going to bother Neal, not when he was with the Charmings - and not even the thought of that could make Emma smile any more.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her as she was washing up her lonely dinner plate. Emma considered ignoring it, but it sounded again a couple of minutes later and she decided she had nothing better to do so she answered it.

"Hello Swan."

Of all the people she expected to see on the front porch, Killian holding a bunch of flowers was nowhere on the list. 

"Ki... Mr Jones. What are you doing here?" She gripped the door frame, trying to ignore the flash of pain on his face at her choice of name. 

"I was hoping we could talk. Are you parents home?" 

Emma shook her head and then cringed, wondering if it was a mistake to admit that. But rather than the expected leer, the man before her frowned.

"You seem to be left alone a lot." He commented and Emma just shrugged.

"I'm used to it." She stepped back. "Do you want to come in?" He looked at her for a moment and then stepped into the house. 

They stood there in silence for a bit, and then Emma glanced at the flowers again.

"I'll make you a coffee. Who are they flowers for?" She had her back to him as she headed towards the kitchen. She assumed that he was probably on his way to a date. She grimaced as she realised it was probably a date with Tink. 

"Oh," Killian glanced down at the flowers and then at the young woman who was fussing with the kettle. "They're for you." He held them out to her and she turned around, stunned. "I'm sorry they're only supermarket flowers," he was babbling now, nervous. "But by the time I got up the courage to come around here the florist was closed and I didn't want to arrive empty handed.

Emma was just staring at the flowers, almost as if she expected them to bite her. 

"You brought me flowers? Are you sure they're for me?" 

Killian stared at her.

"Who else would I be buying flowers for?" he asked, honestly confused. Emma looked up at him for a moment and then went back to fixing coffees. 

"I figured you were on your way somewhere else and didn't want the flowers to wilt while you were talking to me." 

"Somewhere else?" Killian's brow furrowed, and then he gave her a sad smile. "Where else could I want to be Emma?" 

Emma finally turned back to face him, not quite meeting his gaze.

"Anywhere I'm not." She told him. "I'm a whore, remember? And an untalented one at that." She looked up at him then and now her gaze was full of fire. Killian cringed, and the arm that was still holding out the flowers finally lowered, letting the bouquet rest on the table. 

"Emma, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that." 

Emma had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Why?" The kettle started to whistle and she would have hugged it if she could have for the timely interruption. "You were right." She poured the water into the mugs as she spoke. "Clearly I don't know anything about anything and all I'm good for is spreading my legs, and I'm not even very good at that. You finally noticing it just makes things easier all around." 

"Emma stop it!" 

Emma set the kettle down in a rush when Killian snapped at her. He was standing up, gripping the bench. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms but he was keeping the workspace between them. She looked like a skittish animal and he was not going to make her scared again.

The vision of her earlier that day, scared and shaking, had chilled him to the bone. 

"Emma," 

"Black coffee right?" Emma's voice was shaky as she added milk to her own coffee, not sure she could cope with another hot chocolate. "Do you want sugar?" 

"Emma." 

Emma reached over for the sugar bowl, her hand shaking so much she ended up spilling more sugar than she expected into her drink.

"Emma." 

This time Killian's voice was softer as he finally moved around to stand beside her, his hand on her shoulder. 

"Look at me Emma, talk to me please." 

Emma did as she was told, although it was clear she didn't want to. 

"What do you want Mr Jones?" 

Killian groaned.

"For a start," he put his other hand on her other shoulder, turning her slightly so she was facing him. "I want you to go back to calling me Killian. Can you do that?" 

Emma blinked at him, her hands by her sides and tears in her eyes. 

"Ki... Killian." She finally whispered and Killian beamed at her as if she'd handed him the sun. 

"That's so much better." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Emma, I am so very very sorry." 

"Why?" Emma still wasn't touching him but she leaned forward a little, her eyes focused on his chest and the small patch of hair she could see poking out of the top of his shirt collar. 

"Because I said things to you that I never should have said. Things that I did not mean." He was speaking softly, trying to keep her calm. "Emma, I love you. I really do. And I think that you love me." 

Emma couldn't help but nod at his comment. 

"I do. So much." She finally reached forward to put her hands on his hips. She lifted her eyes up to look at him and Killian's heart swelled with affection for her. 

"I..." Killian faltered, not sure what else to say, and ended up wrapping his arms around Emma, easing her to him. She held him close, her head in his chest, and he could feel her silent sobs. He pressed kisses to the top of her head and rubbed his hands over her back. "I love you so much Swan. I am so sorry." 

Emma knew they had to talk, and she had so much she was sure she should say to him, but she couldn't find the words. So she clung to him, weeping, getting his shirt wet from her stupid tears. She tried to stop, but she couldn't, and he kept rubbing her back and kissing her skull and soon it stopped being sobs and developed into full blown crying. 

Everything was just too much, it was all so bloody hard, and she felt lost. 

"I am so sorry," she kept mumbling, and it took him a while to work out what she was saying. Finally he made her lift her head to look at him and what he saw almost broke his heart. 

"Oh my darling Swan," He kissed her eyelids. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." 

Emma snorted at him and he gave a meek smile.

"Ok, but yours was not the greater sin." He kissed her forehead again, his arms low around her waist now as he looked into her eyes. He sighed, and then he brushed his thumb under her eyes, wiping away some of the tears. "We need to talk. How long until your parents get home?" 

Emma shrugged and moved out of his embrace.

"I have no idea. For all I know they've moved out and forgot to tell me." She tried so hard not to sound bitter at that. Killian scowled.

"Emma, if you're not being cared for..." 

Emma's head shot up from where she was going to reheat their coffees. 

"Oh, it's fine." She rushed to assure him. "They love me and they feed me. Well, I mean they supply food and money and stuff. But they're very busy and yeah." She trailed off and put the two cups into the microwave. Killian was not happy, but what could he do?

"Can you come and stay with me again tonight?" he asked her, walking over to her and brushing a lock of hair past her shoulder. "I promise to take better care of you this time." He gave a shy smile. Emma looked up at him, her eyes lit up with the possibility, and then shook her head.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I mean, don't you have things you need to be doing?" 

Killian put his hands on her shoulders.

"Emma, I'm not going to force you, but trust me when I say there is nothing I want more than to be with you, and take care of you. Please say you will let me?" 

Emma tried to think of another reason to protest, sure that he really didn't mean to waste his evening with her, but then she nodded.

"Ok?" 

She made it sound like a question, despite the fact he had invited her. Killian beamed at her.

"Really?" 

Emma nodded shyly, biting her lip, and Killian couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. 

"Thank you." He grinned at her. "Thank you so much." Emma giggled, unable to believe he was that excited. "Come on, let's get you some things to wear for school tomorrow." 

Emma's eyes sparkled.

"What about to wear tonight?" She teased him, her fingers slipping through his as she started to lead him to her bedroom. Killian blushed even as he tried to leer at her. 

"Well if you insist on wearing something to bed tonight..." he trailed off. Emma just giggled at him and walked him up the stairs. 

When they were in her room Emma was so nervous. She knew they probably didn't have much time to do anything, and to be honest she wasn't sure if he even wanted to do something with her, but it was still tempting. Then she remembered the last time she had a male in here, and blanched. The memory of having sex with Neal when she was in love with Killian was enough to get her to rush around, gathering her things. 

Killian, unaware of her discomfort, walked over to her bed and lay down, his hands behind his head as he watched her. 

"Who's this?" He held up the black teddy bear he found on her pillow. Emma looked up and her face felt like it had burst into flames.

"Ohmigod!" She dove for the bear and Killian just pulled it out of her reach, chuckling as she ended up sprawled over him. "Give me that!" 

"Why should I?" He teased her, his eyes getting darker. "When it's given me such a good reaction." Emma looked up at him, confused for a moment, until she realised the position she was in. Killian wrapped his free hand around her waist and eased her up to his side. 

"I don't know when my parents will be home." Emma's voice was barely a whisper as she gazed at him. Killian's head moved a little closer. 

"That's ok lass," he brushed his finger down the side of her face. "I'm not suggesting we do anything now." His lips were so close to hers she could feel the breath on her mouth as he spoke. "But never let it be said that you are not a temptress." He kissed her softly. "And I love you so very very much Emma Swan." 

Emma cooed, almost melting into the mattress as she wrapped her whole body around his as best she could. Killian looked ready to give her another kiss when she snuck her arm around, grabbing the teddy bear, and then leapt off the bed, giggling at him. 

"We can do more of that when we get home!" She told him, and turned around to put the bear in the cupboard, freezing when she realised what she had just said.

"Home?" Killian stood up, walking over to stand behind Emma. "I like the sound of that." 

Emma gulped, not able to look at him. 

"Really?" 

Killian put his hands lightly on Emma's hips and pressed a kiss to her neck. 

"Really." He moved a little closer to her and she felt herself shift back against his arms. Her eyes drifted closed as she savoured the sensations of him holding her. 

"I have to get ready." She whispered, not moving. Killian was trailing kisses up and down her neck, his touch still light on her hips. Finally he groaned and stepped back. 

"Aye lass. Best be doing that before I take you here and run the risk of your father shooting me." 

Emma couldn't help the moan his leaving prompted. 

"I'd be more worried about my mum," she admitted, and started to take some things out of her wardrobe to pack into a backpack. "She's the scarier one." 

Killian walked over to Emma's desk and sat on the chair, watching her as she found her clothes. 

"Emma?" 

Emma glanced up at him as she pulled open a drawer to find underwear. 

"Yeah?"

He looked so shy all of a sudden, what was going on?

"Perhaps you might like to bring some spare things?" 

Emma frowned.

"Why? What are you planning on doing to my clothes?" She had a sudden image of Jefferson and his scissors, and she flinched. Killian raised an eyebrow but didn't question her.

"Nothing. I just thought, maybe you'd like to leave a few things at my place." 

Emma stared at him for a moment, speechless. Then she dropped her bag and swooped across the room, launching herself at him and covering his face with kisses as she sat on his lap. Killian started to laugh.

"I take it that's a yes?" 

"That's a yes!" Emma agreed, and kissed him again. Then she heard a car outside and she gulped. She stuck her head out the window and breathed a massive sigh of relief when she realised it wasn't her parents. Still, it was a reminder that she needed to hurry up. "I'll just grab a few things and then we'd better go." She rushed into the bathroom to fetch a toothbrush and some make up. Killian waited till she had left the room and then went and grabbed the teddy bear from its place in the cupboard. He wanted to know the story behind that bear, and find out who had given it to her. He was determined to not be jealous of a soft toy, but she clearly slept with it every night, and that meant it had some sentimental meaning for her. 

"Ok, I think I have everything." Emma walked back into the room just as Killian had stuffed the bear under her clothes. "Shall we go?" 

"Let's." Killian lifted the bag while Emma grabbed her school bag and they headed down the stairs together. Once in the kitchen Emma grabbed the flowers and wrote a note for her parents, saying she was at Regina's again. Then she followed Killian out to the car. 

"I don't want to leave these behind." She explained when he looked at the flowers. 

"Don't want your parents to see them?" He asked, trying not to sound bitter. He knew they had to be careful. Emma just shook her head.

"No. Well, I mean, there's that. But also they are so beautiful and I don't want to miss a minute of looking at them. So I want them to come with me." She gave a shy smile and Killian couldn't help but lean over and give her a soft kiss. 

Once they were on the road Emma pulled out her phone. 

"I'm just going to tell Regina to cover for me if my parents call." She explained and Killian nodded. He hated that this had to be a secret, but he had hurt Emma too much already. He didn't want to add to her grief any more than he already had. 

They had to talk, he knew that. They had to work out what was happening with them, with the challenge, with her other lovers, with his jealousy over every other person that interacted with her. But that moment, right there, in the car as she sang along to the radio and he played over and over in his mind her comment about going home, at that moment Killian Jones was happy. 


	90. Sit down, shut up and talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the tenth (and last) chapter I'm posting tonight.   
> I'll try to post another few tomorrow, or in the next few days at least.

The drive over to Killian's house had been fairly quiet. Killian hadn't eaten, and so had offered to shout her some take away, but Emma had assured him she was fine and he'd decided he'd make himself a sandwich at home instead. 

When they got to his house Emma was going over and over in her mind what the hell she should do, and what he expected of her. She wanted to talk to him about things, but she wasn't a fool. She knew that despite the flowers she clutched tightly in her hand he wasn't really interested in anything other than having sex with her. He just confused love and sex and that was it. He was a guy, guys did that. She knew better than to think anything else. 

"Would you like a drink?" 

Emma's head snapped up in surprise when she saw Killian was all the way over in the kitchen already. When had that happened? 

"Um, oh, no. I'm fine. It's ok." Then she paused for a moment. "Although maybe a glass of water would be good, and one for the flowers as well?" 

Killian gave her a huge smile, looking like she was somehow doing him a favour by letting him fetch her a drink. Emma frowned in confusion and then shook her head as he turned away. She needed to stop overthinking things. He wanted to have sex with her, she wanted to be with him, they could strike a compromise she was sure. 

"Here you are." Killian handed her a vase filled with water and set another glass down beside it. "Hopefully this will do for the flowers?" 

Emma smiled at him, unable to resist his coy grin. 

"Thank you. I'm sure they'll be very happy together." 

She blushed and cringed, feeling like such an idiot. What the hell was she saying? But he just chuckled and nodded. Then he walked over to the table and sat down. 

"Would you like a seat?" He asked when Emma stood there, staring at him. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course." She felt so awkward now, not sure what was going on. Why weren't they in the bedroom yet? She felt all mixed up. He hadn't even decided to sit on the sofa, but rather chose a place where she couldn't sit with him. 

Killian gave her a gentle smile as she sat down, and he opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on his door. He frowned, clearly not expecting anybody.

"Just a moment," he apologised, standing up. Crossing to the entrance he pulled open the door. "August? Now's not a good time mate." 

And suddenly it all made sense to Emma. 

"Oh my god. I'm such an idiot." 

She'd meant to be quiet, but both men obviously heard her. Killian spun around and August peered over his shoulder. 

"Swan?"

"Emma? What are you doing here?" August brushed past Killian and walked over to the blond. Emma was on her feet and staring at the pair of them. 

"Oh don't act like you don't know." She growled. "Did you two plan this? Is that what this is? I didn't go through with it last night so you figured you'd give it a second shot tonight? And what? August buttered me up this afternoon and then you charm me with flowers?" She was glaring at Killian. 

"You saw her this afternoon?" Killian growled at the other man, but August just waved his hand in dismissal. 

"Emma, what are you talking about?" 

Emma folded her hands, retreating to the other side of the table and hoping that she didn't look as weak as she felt. 

"You know what I'm talking about." She was so angry. How could she be so stupid. "You two have been playing me haven't you? And I was so stupid as to believe you both. God." She gripped her arms, trying to stop her shaking. "You know, you didn't have to lie to me and tell me pretty things. I know I'm good for nothing but a fuck, although clearly not good at that," she directed her last words at Killian again, who squeezed his eyes closed. Never had he regretted saying something so much in his life. 

"Swan. Emma, I told you I didn't mean that." He stepped towards her, reaching out a hand to her but she pulled away. 

"Like I can believe anything you say to me." She bit back. "As long as you get laid who cares right? Fuck! I even knew you only brought me over here for sex, but I was still dumb enough to believe your bullshit." 

"Emma! That is NOT what I brought you over here for and you know it!" Killian was so insistent, but Emma was not convinced.

"I don't believe you. What else could you want?" 

"Emma, I love you!" He was right beside her now, his hand lightly resting on her arm, and she pulled away.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She screamed at him. "STOP LYING TO ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" 

Killian wanted to grab her and make her see sense, but she just kept yelling at him. 

"Both of you SHUT UP!" 

August's voice managed to cut through the screams and the pair of them pulled apart, chests heaving and eyes wild as they stared at the History teacher. 

"Booth this is none of your business." Killian was back to growling at his colleague but August ignored him. 

"Look," August stepped between the pair, trying to find a way to keep them from tearing each other apart. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you two but screaming at one another is not going to sort things out."

"So piss off and let us work it out." Killian muttered, but August was looking at Emma and blatantly ignoring the other man. 

"Emma, are you ok?" 

Emma glared at him.

"What the hell do you care?" She muttered, and August gave her a sad smile.

"I care Emma, I told you that already."

"When did you tell her that exactly?" Killian interrupted. "Have you been making moves on my girl as well Booth?" 

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" Emma turned on him, roaring at him. "STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT!" 

Killian flinched, her words felt like whips against his skin. 

"Swan?" 

Emma was crying now, and struggling to speak. 

"Stop talking about me like you think I'm something special. We both know you don't really mean that!" 

Killian moved towards her again, but August put his arm out to stop him. 

"The three of us need to sit down together and talk about this." The newcomer's voice was as soothing as he could make it.

"It's none of your business Booth." Killian reminded him, but August just fixed him with a look that had been known to shut students up in moments. 

"I might not be directly involved," he conceded, "but I'm not about to let two people I actually care about tear each other to shreds because you're unable to speak to each other." Both of them looked ready to protest, but August didn't let them interrupt. "So what we are going to do is we are going to sit down, the three of us, together, and we're going to talk about this. Emma is going to explain how she feels, Killian is going to explain how he feels, and we are going to sort this out once and for all." 

"Booth..." 

But August cut him off again.

"No Killian, this is happening." His voice was harder now, he was insistent. "You have been acting like a complete fuckwit for the last month or so, and Emma is getting more and more miserable. I only know a little bit about what is going on and normally I would just stay out of it, but you two are going to destroy each other and I'm not going to let that happen. So get your arse over to that sofa and sit the fuck down."

Killian and Emma stared at the other man, and then glanced at each other, sharing a surprised, shy smile, before they seemed to realise what they were doing and the frowns returned. August was better at keeping a straight face, and he was too bloody pissed off to grin at that moment anyway. He knew Killian was passionate, he just didn't realise how bloody stupid he could be.

Eventually the pair shuffled over to the lounge suite, Emma choosing an arm chair to fold herself up on, and Killian being forced to sit as far away from her as he could, when August took the spot closest to her. 

"Right. So first of all, I want you to tell me what was happening when I arrived." August addressed the question to Emma, but Killian started to speak.

"We were..."

"I was speaking to Emma, Killian. You will get the chance to speak soon enough. Now, Emma. What happened?" 

Emma glanced at Killian, as if seeking permission to speak, and then caught herself and sat up a little straighter, determined not to let him control her any more.

"Killian came over, to my house, earlier, and gave me flowers. He said we should talk, and we came over here because I didn’t know what time my parents would be home. We had just arrived when you showed up." 

August nodded. 

"And what did you mean when you said you were an idiot?" 

Emma blushed.

"Well," she really wished she didn't have to go into detail, but both men were waiting for her response. She shrugged. "Well I figured you guys had planned this, that you were going to try for a threesome again. I figured it was all a set up." 

"NO!" Killian cut in, leaning forward, but August put a hand on his knee, forcing him back into his seat. 

"That wasn't what was happening Emma," August told her gently. "Killian didn't know I was on my way over here."

"Then why are you here?" She asked him, completely lost. August gave her a sad smile, as if he'd hoped the answer would be obvious.

"I was worried about you, and I went over to your house, to see how you were. I guess I just missed you because you weren't home, so I came over here to see if you'd spoken to Killian."

"Why would you want to go check up on Emma?" Killian couldn't disguise the jealousy in his voice. August rolled his eyes.

"Because I heard enough of your little fight after school, and saw how upset Emma was when she left you, that I knew you'd fucked up and she was hurting. I was trying to make sure you hadn't done something stupid..." he paused. "Something ELSE stupid, and hurt Emma even more." 

"I'd never hurt Emma!" Killian insisted, and both August and Emma stared at him. "What? I'd never hit a woman, surely you both know that!" 

"That's not the only type of hurting you can do Killian." August pointed out. "And trust me when I say that you did hurt her, and you continue to hurt her." 

"Is that true Swan?" 

But Emma couldn't respond. She didn't want to lie and say no, but she couldn't bare the look of pain in Killian's eyes either. So she just pulled her feet up onto the chair and rested her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was trying to make herself as small as she possibly could. Killian just stared, not sure what to say. 

August went on, wishing he didn't have to do this, but determined to see it through. He was tired of watching his friends so miserable. 

"Killian, tell me how you feel about Emma." 

Killian was watching the blond, who lifted her head up slightly in interest. 

"I love her." he replied simply. Then he added bitterly "although she's made it clear that I'm not enough for her. Still, I'm willing to give it a go." 

"What?" Emma shrieked. "What the fuck?" 

August glanced between the pair of them, Emma looking confused and hurt, Killian looking equally hurt but vindicated as well some how. 

"Admit it." he sat up, folding his arms across his chest. "For all your pretty words about how much you care about me, you can't be faithful to me can you? I'm not good enough for you and you just love rubbing it in my face."

Gone was the gentle concern of only moments before and in its place was cold, hard fury. 

"I'm the one that's not good enough for you." Emma insisted. "And anyway, it's not like you've given me a chance to prove anything to you one way or the other." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Their voices were rising, and August considered cutting in, but then he thought he'd let it play out. Give them a chance to get the words out and then pick up the pieces afterwards. There were probably things that were well and truly overdue to be said. 

"I mean," Emma was sitting up straighter now as well, her feet on the floor. At least she wasn't hiding behind her knees now. "One minute you're happy to lurk in the shadows, watching every damn thing I do, and that's really creepy you realise that don't you? And then all of a sudden, just because you're willing to admit that you like me, you expect me to drop everything and be with you, and not even look twice at anybody else." 

"I thought you said you wanted to be with me!" Killian insisted.

"I've 17 years old!" Emma cried. "I don't know what the fuck I want, but I do know that settling down with one of my fucking teachers is not going to be a good idea in any world! Christ Killian, you just don't get it do you!" 

"I'm the one that could lose my job about this Swan, or did you forget that?" Killian was bitter now. 

"And if I don't keep doing what I was doing not only do you lose your job, but so does Red and Jefferson, plus I don't get to graduate and God knows what else might happen!" 

"Hang on," August had to cut in there. "What are you talking about?"

"She's screwing half the faculty, didn’t you know?" Killian was rather happy to be able to drop that little tidbit of information into the conversation. "Not such a sweet little innocent after all is she Booth?" 

Emma pulled back, gasping in shock. 

"You prick!" 

"Actually," August glared at the other man. "I knew about that. What I meant was," he looked at Emma again. "What do you mean you might not graduate?" 

Emma was still staring at Killian, unable to believe the horrible things he was saying. She drew a shuddering breath and then decided to focus only on August. 

"Gold knows." She said. "Did I not tell you that part? He knows about what I was doing and said that if I didn't do what he said he'd fire everybody, make sure they never worked again, and I'd be failed." 

Killian snorted.

"He's not about to do that." He insisted. 

"Are you so sure?" Emma cried. "Are you willing to risk your career on that?" 

"It's not like you seemed all that upset about the idea anyway," Killian replied. "Oh poor you, adding more to your list. What a fucking burden!" 

"Fuck you Killian Jones. Fuck you and the ship you came in on!" 

As insults went it wasn't perhaps the greatest, but it was one she'd heard her grandfather used, to an extent, and somehow it was the only one she could think of at that moment. 

She chose to ignore August's small grin. 

"Killian, why do you think Emma thinks you're not good enough for her?" 

Killian had been glaring at Emma, and it took him a moment before he switched his gaze to August.

"When am I ever enough?" 

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it!" 

Killian glared at her.

"What?" 

Emma shook her head, so August spoke instead.

"I think Emma is wondering why you feel that way." 

Killian kept glowering at them and then slumped back in his chair.

"Well let's see. When have I ever been enough? My mother didn't live long enough to hold me when I was born, my father bailed on me when I was a child, my brother left to join the navy when I was ten, and the love of my life didn't love me enough to leave her husband. So I guess it makes sense that somebody like Emma, who can and clearly does have anybody she wants, wouldn't be interested in me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Emma stared. “So let me get this straight. Because your mother, what, died in childbirth and your brother decided to have a career you are sure you’re unlovable? Trust me Killian, there are things about you that I’m thinking make you unloveable but that’s not it.” 

August had to bite the inside of his cheek to control his laughter. 

“What would you know about it?” Killian grumbled, sounding like a petulant toddler. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“And here I thought I was meant to be the child.” She muttered. Killian gave her a filthy glare but Emma just glared back. 

“Killian, perhaps you need to explain things a little more.” August was starting to wonder if maybe he should try retraining as a school counsellor. 

Killian looked for moment like he was going to refuse to answer but then he gave a tremendous sigh and nodded.

“Ok, fine, well let’s see. My mother died in childbirth, and according to my father it was because I am unlovable. My father couldn’t handle the fact that I lived and his beloved Elizabeth didn’t, so when I was seven he bailed on me. My brother Liam is ten years older than me, and he left to join the navy a year later, leaving me with my mother’s sister.” 

Emma gave a sad smile, and even though she was pissed off with him, she wanted to run to Killian and hold him, telling him it was alright. August seemed to sense her desire, because he glanced at her and gave her a small shake of the head before she could move. She gulped and sat back in her seat. 

“Killian,” August faced his friend and spoke gently. “That is a sad series of events, but the only one that did anything wrong, really, was your father. Are you and your brother close?” 

Killian frowned, not wanting to look at the other two people in the room. 

“We are, I suppose.” 

“And why did he join the navy?”

Killian shrugged.

“He wanted to make a living so he could help support me, and the navy gave him a good offer.” 

“Oh.” August’s eyes lit up. “So actually Liam didn’t leave because you were unlovable but rather because he loved you so much to do what he felt was best for you.” 

“Try telling that to an 8 year old boy that has just lost everything.” Killian pouted. 

“I’m not trying to tell an 8 year old boy.” August replied. “I’m telling a 24 year old man.” 

Killian looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, frowning. That was probably a valid point, and he had to admit that. 

August allowed himself a small smile. Then he went on. 

“Now, you mentioned something about the love of your life?” 

“Milah,” Killian nodded. “She was married. Probably still is. She was going to leave her husband and then decided she didn’t want to. Said she couldn’t keep custody of the kids if she did.” He snorted. 

“You had an affair with a married woman, with children?” Emma spluttered. Killian glared at her. 

“You make it sound sordid.” 

“It IS sordid!” Emma insisted. “Bloody hell Killian. You were trying to break up a marriage. You know what it was like to have your parents leave you, how the hell do you think the children would have felt, losing one of their parents?” 

Again Killian wanted to argue but couldn’t. August gave Emma a quick smile and then turned back to the other man. 

“Look, Killian, you have had some tough experiences in your life, and you’ve made some bad decisions. But that doesn’t excuse you for your treatment of Emma.” 

“My treatment of Emma? What about Emma’s treatment of me?” Killian cried, and Emma groaned.

“What do you want from me Killian? Really?” 

“I want what we talked about.” Killian told her. “I want us to travel and see the world and be together, away from all this.” He waved his hand around, as if the whole of Storybrooke was in his living room. 

“Ok.” Emma stood up. “Well let’s go shall we?” 

“What are you talking about?” Killian looked up at her. 

“Let’s go. Come on. Pack your bags and let’s see the world.” Her voice was getting a little wild, and she was trying hard to stay calm but it wasn’t easy. 

“Emma, don’t be silly, we can’t go now.” 

“Oh really?” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” 

“Because you have to finish school, and we need money, and I would need to sell my flat.” 

Emma shrieked.

“I KNOW!” she flopped back down onto the arm chair. “So what do we do now? What do you want now? Right now? What are we going to do for the rest of the year? What do you want from me? Because we can’t do what you said you want us to do, not yet, and frankly even if we could I’m not sure I would be willing to go with you.” 

“Oh!” Killian pulled back, the cold look in his eyes again. “Oh I see how it is. You make promises and then as soon as you get a better offer you change your mind. That’s good to know.”

“Better offer?” Emma was almost leaping out of her seat again. “What better offer?” Killian glanced at August and Emma narrowed her eyes. “There is nothing going on between me and August.” She informed him.

“Well Jefferson then.” 

“I was with Jefferson before you!” she reminded him. “If anybody’s going to be pissed about me leaving them for somebody else it should be Jefferson getting pissed at you!” 

“You didn’t look like you were leaving him today!” Killian bit out.

“And you were trying to get Tink to fuck you this afternoon,” Emma reminded him. “At least when I was speaking to Jefferson it was just that, speaking. You don’t even know what we were talking about and you jumped to conclusions. I HEARD you ask Tink for a fuck, and you made sure I heard you!” 

August groaned, and scratched his head, wishing yet again he could be a million miles from here. 

Killian just looked at Emma for a moment, and then his eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry Emma, I just, I’m so scared of losing you too.” 

“Well newsflash buddy boy,” Emma grumbled. “Putting me in a choke hold is NOT going to convince me to stay. Don’t you remember that whole ‘if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you it’s yours and if it doesn’t it never was?” 

Killian grumbled.

“Well what’s to make you come back?” He asked her. 

“You’re going to convince me to come back.”

“Oh, so I have to do all the work then?” Killian was angry again, and Emma groaned.

“I think what Emma is trying to say,” August interrupted, thinking that if this didn’t get sorted he’d never get out of here “is that if the pair of you are going to have this future together that you both seem to want then there needs to be some work done on this relationship.” He glanced at Emma, to check if that was right, and she nodded. August went on. “Would I be right in assuming that the pair of you leapt into this relationship fairly quickly?” 

The pair of them glanced at one another and then nodded.

“I guess so,” Emma agreed. 

“Yeah, probably.” Killian added. August nodded.

“Ok. So maybe what you need to do is take a step back and get to know one another, away from the classroom or the bedroom. Go on dates, spend time together, find out if you actually do care about each other.” 

Emma looked over at Killian, wondering what he thought, and Killian frowned as he considered it. 

“She has to stop screwing other people first though.” He sulked, and Emma groaned.

“Actually, I think it might be good if you both stopped trying to screw other people,” August suggested. “But the fact is, you can’t really tell each other what to do. What you need to do, both of you, is take the time to really get to know each other, and when you’re ready to be committed to one another then you can make the decision about whether you are going to be monogamous. But focus on getting to know yourselves and one another before you start promising forever.” 

Neither of them said anything for a moment and then Emma spoke up. 

“Well I’m willing to give it a go if you are.” She told him, feeling so nervous. Killian gave her a small smile. 

“I’m willing too.” He glanced at August. “So what do we do now?” 

“Now?” August was a little stunned that this had actually apparently worked. “Now I’d suggest I drive Emma home, and then maybe the pair of you go on a date or something.”

“I can drive her home.” Killian insisted, but August shook his head.

“Killian, one of the things you need to work on is your jealousy. I know this is a crazy situation, and it must be difficult seeing the woman you care about with other people, but I’m not trying to seduce Emma, and if you can’t trust her away from you then this is not going to work out.” 

Killian didn’t even bother trying to deny why he wanted to be the one to drive Emma home. 

“Alright, fine.” He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and then stood up. “Can I just have a moment alone with her first please?”

August glanced at Emma, an eyebrow raised in question. 

“That’s ok.” Emma nodded and stood up. August stood up as well. 

“Ok, well I need to use the facilities, so I’ll give you two a couple of minutes and then I’ll be back.” He wanted to tell Emma to be careful, but he thought it might just antagonise Killian more and he really wanted to believe that he wanted to be better. 

When they were alone, Killian moved to stand before Emma. He longed to take her in his arms but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed. 

“So are we going to do this? Really give this a go?” He asked her. Emma shrugged.

“I guess so? I want to. Do you want to?”

Killian nodded so quickly he almost hurt his neck.

“I really do.” He gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry Swan, I don’t mean to be such a dick.” 

Emma gazed up at him. 

“I’m sorry too. I don’t mean to be such a tease.” 

“Are you going to keep… you know… doing the challenge?” 

Emma chewed her bottom lip as she carefully considered both his question and her response. 

“I don’t know. I have to talk to Ms French, because at the moment I’m mostly worried about what Gold might do to you.” 

“What if Gold couldn't do anything? What would you want to do then?” Killian was trying so very hard not to say anything horrible again, but it was so bloody difficult. 

“I think…” Emma paused, and then she straightened her shoulders. “To be honest, i think I'd want to give it a break. It’s fun, and all, but part of the reason I was doing this was because I thought that was all I was good for.” 

“You’re so much more than that though Emma, you have to believe that.” 

Emma gave him a shy smile. 

“I’m trying to believe it.” She admitted. Then she stepped a little closer and reached out to hold his hands. “And you have to believe that you’re loveable. Because you are you know. Very loveable.” 

Killian rested his forehead against hers and smiled. 

“Maybe it’s a good idea, us taking a break, cooling things for a bit.” He admitted. “Give us a chance to rethink things.” Emma nodded in agreement, but she wasn’t happy about it. “I’m going to miss you tonight.” Killian whispered, and Emma smiled at him.

“I KNOW! I was looking forward to sleeping in your arms.” 

Killian chuckled, and then he pressed a kiss to the top of Emma’s head. 

“So, Miss Swan,” he brushed her hair from her face and then took her hand again. “Are you busy on Saturday?” 

“Why Mr Jones?” Emma smiled up at him, and for the first time in what felt like hours it was a happier smile. 

“Well,” Killian looked so adorably shy. “I was wondering if you might like to come on a picnic with me. Middle of the day, no chance of me stealing you away and shagging you senseless.” 

Emma pouted, and then she grinned.

“That’s probably for the best hey.” She admitted, and Killian chuckled. “But yeah, that sounds really lovely.” 

“I’ll text you with a time?” 

Emma nodded. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” They gazed at each other for a beat and then Killian gave her a soft kiss. He looked up, and spotted August waiting near by. “I’d better let you go.” He was reluctant to release her, but he knew this was for the best. 

Emma glanced back over her shoulder and gave August a soft smile. 

“Yeah, better not make him wait.” She looked back at Killian. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” 

Killian nodded and smiled again, kissing her softly on her forehead again. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around him and hugged him close. Then she let him go. 

Killian managed to keep the smile on his face for as long as it took Emma to collect her bag and head out of the house. Then he spent a good couple of minutes forcing himself to not punch a wall, and instead he headed towards his bathroom. He spotted the flowers on the bench and frowned, but then there was a knock on the door. 

“Swan?” He pulled it open, surprised to see Emma standing there. 

“I forgot the flowers,” Emma blurted out. “But I don’t want them to get crushed on the bike. Can you bring them to school for me tomorrow and I’ll come get them off you some how?”

“I’ll leave them in my office and you can come collect them when you’re free.” Kilian was surprised at how relieved he was to realise she hadn’t left the flowers behind intentionally. Emma grinned at him, gave him another quick kiss, and then rushed out of the house again, waving as she climbed onto the back of August’s motor bike. 

This time Killian didn't feel quite so violently inclined, and he managed to head to the shower without putting his fist through the wall. 

He still wasn’t completely convinced that things were ok, but maybe they were on the way to being that way. 


	91. Puppy Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter I'm posting today

Last semester in art Neal had studied Surrealist paintings. Tink had shown them artwork by Dali, Brenton and others, and the images of melting clocks and ants covering everything had been both fascinating and disturbing. Tink had talked about how the artists had drawn on the subconscious, and dreamscapes. The artwork the class had created had been interesting, to say the least, but Neal had been glad when they had moved on to another topic. 

But today, in this apartment with Mary Margaret and David Nolan, Neal was starting to wonder if maybe he was caught in some surrealistic world and this was all some dream. A dream that could just as easily turn into a nightmare. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, wondering if it was going to start dripping to the floor.

Then he shook his head and tried to get his bearings. This was a strange situation to be sure, but it was not a nightmare.

It was just really really really weird!

Mary Margaret had finally managed to get her breath back and she was sitting up. Somehow she'd maneuvered the two men so that each of them were laying their heads on her lap, facing her knees, and she was scratching their skulls. God that felt good! For a moment Neal felt more like a cat than a dog and he wanted to start purring. 

"Up now." She stopped the scratching and Neal couldn't help but pout. Then she pushed them both gently away and he found himself rolling from the couch and landing on his knees on the floor. He went to get up but Mary Margaret was grinning at him and shaking his head. "No," She smiled. "Stay like that. I like that." 

As soon as David realised Neal was being paid a compliment he mirrored the younger boy's position, but of course he had to do it better! So he was on his knees, his back straight, and such an adoring look on his face that it was comical. Neal stifled a chuckle as he slouched down. 

Mary Margaret stood up and scratched David's face, her fingernails under his chin. 

"Oh what a good boy." she murmured, and she bent over to give David a kiss on the top of his head. Then she looked at Neal and her smile vanished. Neal frowned, surprised at how guilty he suddenly felt when he saw her disappointment.

"What?" 

"Oh Neal," She stepped closer to him. "Look at you. You look so scruffy. Neal you're not a mongrel, you're pedigree. You should let the world see that." 

Neal couldn't help but snort.

"You sure about that? Have you not met my parents?" 

Mary Margaret's face softened and she placed her fingers under his chin, tilting his face up. 

"You are better than where you came from Neal Cassidy." She informed him, and Neal caught himself nodding. There was just something about the way Mary Margaret spoke. She smiled at him then. "It doesn't matter about your family, we are your pack now, and we will take care of you, ok?" 

Neal glanced over at David, wondering if the Coach would agree with that, but the older man actually seemed to go along with what his wife was saying. Mary Margaret glanced back at him. 

"Now, up straight, show me that you're proud of who you are. Let me see that you want to please your Alpha." 

Neal wasn't sure at first what he was meant to be doing, but then he glanced back at the Coach and he realised. He straightened his back, hands at his sides, and he gazed at Mary Margaret. Clearly that was the right response, because she scratched his head and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Oh good boy. What a good boy. You are such a good boy!" She was just as enthusiastic as any of the dog owners he'd seen come into the shop, and Neal half wished he had a tail he could thump against the floor to show his appreciation. 

It was actually lovely, having such gushing affection shown him. 

When both the men were kneeling there at attention, Mary Margaret stepped back to look at them. 

"Right," she smiled at them. "Now I want to see what we have learned. Neal, you've seen how well behaved David can be. Are you able to be as well behaved?" 

Neal glanced at the smirking blond and then he nodded.

"Better!" he insisted, and Mary Margaret smirked at him.

"Really? Ok, well let's see." She considered her options. "Ok. Well one of the first commands a new puppy needs to learn is how to stay where he's told to. A good puppy can remain in the one place despite the distractions. Do you think you can do that?" 

Neal quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. 

"I'm game to give it a try!" He assured her, and Mary Margaret grinned at him, licking her lips. Suddenly Neal had a moment of doubt. What the hell was going to happen now? 

"Take off your jeans." she ordered him, and Neal paused for a moment, an eyebrow raised in question. Mary Margaret frowned at him. "You need to do things faster than that Neal." She walked over to David then and bent over to give him a kiss. The position she adopted gave Neal a clear view up her dress and he leaned forward, wanting to be closer. Mary Margaret seemed to sense his longing, and she stepped her legs apart, giving him a better view. Neal was sure she was making him an offer, and he moved forward to touch her. But then she stood up and stepped away from him, tapping his hand away from where he'd started to lift it to her. 

"No!" she glared at him, and Neal whimpered. The tap hadn't hurt, it was just a simple touch, but the disapproval was obvious. "Neal," Mary Margaret was facing him now. "Did you not just tell me that you could be better behaved than David? And yet you couldn't follow a simple command? That is not a good start. So you are going to stay there, like that, not moving, for five minutes. Then we will start again. Do you understand me?" 

Neal frowned but he nodded. Mary Margaret picked up a stopwatch from a nearby table and pressed a couple of buttons before setting it down again. Then she walked over to David again, standing right in front of him. 

Neal couldn't hear what the woman said to her husband but her hushed words were clearly some form of command because soon David's hands were sliding up the backs of Mary Margaret's thighs and pushing the tight leather dress up and over her arse. Mary Margaret stood with her legs slightly apart and her hands on David's shoulders. Neal couldn't see David at all really, but it was obvious from the slurping sounds he heard, and Mary Margaret's whimpers, that he was thrusting his tongue into his wife's cunt. Neal could see the glistening drops of her arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs and it was almost agony to just stay there. Neal wanted, more than anything, to push the other man away and have a taste for himself. It wasn't fair that he wasn't able to get involved. 

"If you move, the five minutes starts again." Mary Margaret blurted out, and Neal's head shot up. She was watching him in a nearby mirror and Neal cringed, gritted his teeth and stayed still. 

It had to be the longest five minutes he had ever experienced. Finally, though, the alarm sounded and Neal almost howled with relief. His cock was straining against his jeans and he wanted to bury his face between Mary Margaret's thighs. He flinched at the sound of the alarm, and almost dived for the woman before him, but managed to hold himself back, staying still. His hands were clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms. Then Mary Margaret, even though she was clearly enjoying what her husband was doing to her, stepped back from his embrace and turned to look at Neal, smiling at him with such pride that Neal almost lost it. 

"Oh my good boy." She stepped over to him, scratching his head and pressing his face against her crotch. "Oh my good good boy. I'm so proud of you, yes I am. I am so very proud of you. You are such a good good boy." She kissed Neal's head and fussed over them. Then she stepped away and walked over to the lounge. Standing there, looking back at the two men, she grinned at them. 

"I am so very proud of both of you. Neal, you are learning, and even though there is a long way to go, you have done so well today. David, as always you have made me very happy." She lifted her hand to the zipper's tag resting between her breasts. "So now I want to make you both very happy. Will you let me do that?" As she spoke she dragged the zip slowly down her body. 

Frankly, she could have been asking the pair of them to give her their kidneys and they probably would have agreed at that moment. Neither man could take their eyes off her as she gradually revealed her pale flesh. She was slow, methodical, and oh so tantalizing. When the dress was finally completely undone and she let it drop down to the floor the two men were nodding so quickly they almost gave themselves whiplash. Mary Margaret beamed at them. 

"Strip. Both of you." 

This time Neal didn't pause before he was pulling his clothes off. Even the thought of seeing the other man naked didn't stop him. He was going to do whatever Mary Margaret asked of him. 

Within reason. 

His hands faltered as he realised that maybe she thought it would be a reward for them if she made the pair of them fuck, but surely she wouldn't do that. David could barely tolerate Neal, and Neal was not at all interested in men. But even his concern wasn't enough to make him stop or question her, and as it was he was soon standing before the two teachers, the three of them completely nude. 

He glanced down at David's groin. He couldn't help it. Guys did that. You always wanted to check out the competition, It didn't mean anything right? It was only a moment's glance anyway, although it was clearly long enough for Mary Margaret to notice and smirk at him. 

"Don't worry my dearest," she smiled at him. "That's not happening today." 

Neal told himself that she wasn't suggesting it would happen another day. Instead he just smiled at her and kept his mouth shut. 

Mary Margaret took his hand, and caught David's lead in her other. Then she walked them out of the room. 

"I'll buy you a collar and lead tomorrow," Mary Margaret explained. "Or you could choose one for yourself, although I'll pay for it. I would like to be there though."

"Ok?" Neal wasn't really sure what the correct response was, but he wasn't about to argue with the woman. Not when she was so beautifully naked save for those thigh high boots and a faint blush. 

David was surprisingly quiet and Neal wondered how the hell he managed to keep his mouth shut. Still, he wasn't about to ask. He had a feeling he did not want to miss out on what was about to happen  and he was taking his cues from the other man. So silent was the way it was going to be. That was fine.

Neal always thought that yapping dogs were annoying! 

They quickly arrived in a bedroom with a large bed and Neal felt his already stiff erection get another boost of blood. Mary Margaret was grinning again, and Neal could see the glistening on her inner thighs had increased. She sat down on the bed and looked up at the two men. She tapped her chin with a finger as she considered her options. 

"I want you. Both of you." She informed them. "And I intend to have you both. But the question is, whom shall I have which way first?" 

David and Neal glanced at one another, each daring the other to speak and somehow be punished, But neither were willing to break the silence. David glared and Neal smirked, and Mary Margaret ignored the pair of them. Then she apparently made her decision. She climbed up onto her hands and knees across the bed. 

"I think first of all David can fuck me, and I'll suck Neal off. Yes, that works. And then we can swap around." She nodded to herself as if the others weren't there, and then she looked up at the two men. "What do my puppies think of that?" 

Neal and David glanced at one another and then quickly moved, Neal so he was standing in front of the small woman, and David climbed on to the bed behind her. Mary Margaret beamed at them. 

"Oh so my puppies approve. I'm so glad." Then she reached out and wrapped a slender hand around Neal's cock, while David ran his hands along her thighs and over her arse. Mary Margaret lifted her head so she could lick along the length of Neal's shaft, and David started sliding a finger through her already soaked folds. Mary Margaret’s hand was sliding up and down Neal’s cock as she turned her head to glance back at her husband. “Take me!” She ordered, and then wrapped her lips around the penis in her hand, sliding Neal deep into her throat. David gripped her hips and pushed his cock into her. The moan she let out around Neal made his eyes roll back. 

Soon her head was bobbing up and down as she dug her nails into Neal’s arse, pulling him deeper and encouraging him to fuck her face. Meanwhile David seemed to time his thrusts, pushing Mary Margaret’s body forward as he drove into her, and then pulling her back as Neal surged forward. Even though the woman was most definitely in control, it looked like the two men were using her, forcing her to sway between the pair of them. 

Mary Margaret slid one hand down Neal’s arse and he flinched when he felt her press a finger against his anus. She looked up at him, the smirk clear in her eyes. She pulled away for a moment and kept her hand sliding along his length.

“Oh god that’s good David,” She murmured over her shoulder, and then she smiled at Neal. “Trust me Neal. Can you trust me?” 

As she waited for him to answer her she started to suck on the head of his cock, her tongue flicking his slit, savouring the taste of the pre-cum that was gathering there. Neal found himself nodding, again willing to promise her anything as long as she kept doing what she was doing. She grinned at him then, and opened her throat. Never before had he had a woman take him so deeply into their mouth, and he could feel her nose press against the curls of his pubic hair. 

David was bent over his wife, his arms now around her waist and the fingers of one hand massaging her clit while the other reached forward to pull and twist her nipple. Neal was groaning, his fingers in Mary Margaret’s short black hair. He knew she wasn’t going anywhere, but he wanted to hold her in place anyway.

Then she slipped a finger into his arse and brushed against something there, and Neal howled in surprise and pleasure. 

Mary Margaret grinned at him and kept pressing her finger inside him, her lips and mouth working over him even as she felt herself drawing closer to an orgasm from the actions of her husband. 

David pulled her back hard on his cock, so close to his own release but not wanting to be the first one to finish. He refused to let a teenage boy outlast him. He rubbed his fingers against her slippery clit, and she dragged her teeth gently along the length of Neal’s cock. She was close as well, and she wanted both her boys to finish inside her. 

Neal could barely stand. He was bracing his knees against the side of the bed, his hips thrusting forward and his head thrown back. 

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum!” he blurted out, and Mary Margaret somehow managed to pick up the pace, giving him more of everything he needed, bringing him closer and closer to his release. 

And then there were stars sparking behind his eyes as he grabbed Mary Margaret tightly, thrusting deep into her mouth as his orgasm shot through him. Mary Margaret finally tumbled over the edge of her own release, and David smirked as he gripped his wife’s hips hard, thrusting deeply into her as he lost it, his seed shooting deep inside her. 

Mary Margaret gulped down the thick streams of Neal’s orgasm and then pulled her head back, gasping for breath. Neal was grinning, his breathing hard and heavy, as he slumped against the bed. David finally pulled out and flopped onto the mattress. Mary Margaret rolled over and snuggled into her husband’s side, lazily holding one arm out to Neal, encouraging him to lie beside them both. 

“That was amazing,” she gushed, and both men grinned. “I’ll give you some time to recover, let me recover as well, and then we can try the other way, how does that sound?” She rolled over onto her belly then, and kissed both the men as best she could, her head moving from one to the other as she peppered each face with kisses. “Oh my beautiful puppies, such good puppies. Oh I am so very proud of you both.” 

Neal and David just grinned at her and one another, too tired to do much more than that. 

Yup, this was perhaps one of the more bizarre things Neal had ever done, and that included having a cast taking of his cock. 

Hmm, perhaps the art thing had been more surreal. But either way, ever since he had agreed to go along with Operation Cobra life had certainly become entertaining. 

And the night was not yet over! 


	92. Regroup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter I'm posting today

 

Emma was already in Homeroom when Regina and Neal walked in just after the bell. Emma gave them a weak smile, and Regina, who felt like she was floating, barely noticed that the smile didn’t really reach her eyes. Neal glanced over at the desk, making eye contact with the Coach, and then quickly looking away to focus on his friends, his cheeks flushing red. 

“Morning.” 

Regina sat down and beamed at her friend. 

“Good morning!” She replied, “And can I just say it is a fabulous morning!” 

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Neal quirked an eyebrow, and then went quiet as the Coach stood up.

“Good morning year 12. Today you’re getting time to study, so once I call the roll you can get on with it. Dont make too much noise, and yes you can listen to music as long as you use your headphones.” With that he picked up the paper roll and started checking off names as the students pretty much ignored the request to be quiet, and started chatting. Some of them actually looked like they were doing school work as well, but mostly they were gossiping. The Coach was incredibly laid back about it all usually. 

“So, how was your night?” Regina asked, and Emma glanced at her. 

“You really want to tell us how your night was don’t you? So why don’t you go first.” 

Regina gave a small blush but then she grinned and nodded.

“Ok, well if you insist.” And she proceeded to explain about the conversation with Viktor and the photography session with Sidney.

“You actually let him do it?” Neal was stunned, and Regina just gave him a level glare.

“Why are you so surprised? After all, you got your …” she glanced at the table, blocking the view to his crotch “cast in silicon.”

“Yeah, but…” Neal was trying to look smug but it was ruined as a look considering how much he was blushing. “Tink and Mai Lin are hot!” 

Regina glared at the other teenager.

“I was posing for photos, not having sex.” She insisted. “And if you find the idea so traumatising it’s good you’re not going to be seeing the photos.” 

“You were going to show me?” Neal choked, and Regina shrugged. Just like Neal, her blush was ruining her smug expression. 

“Well I’m not now, that’s for sure!” She sulked. Then she focused on Emma again. “But I can show you if you want?” 

Emma gave her a smile. 

“I’d love to see them.” She admitted, and then she giggled. “But only if you’re ok with showing me.” 

Regina grinned and nodded.

“You have to tell me which ones I should send to Robin.” She smirked, and Emma giggled, happy for her. 

“Sounds like you had a fun night.” She squeezed Regina’s hand. Then before Regina could speak Emma cut her off and looked over to Neal. “And what about you? How was your evening?”

Neal glanced up at the man at the front of the classroom who was currently speaking to another student while watching Neal closely. 

“Um, yeah, my evening was…” he gave a sort of nod that made Emma think of an ostrich. A wierd forward bobbing of his head that looked halfway between agreement and discomfort. Emma raised an eyebrow as she watched him. Then Neal looked at the two girls. “It was educational, that’s for sure.” Then he grinned. “It was good. But I’m not going to say any more about it right now." It was obvious he felt a bit uncomfortable about it all, and Emma was pretty sure he didn't realise how often he was glancing at the Coach. When the teacher finished the roll and started wandering around the classroom Neal watched him like a hawk.

Emma glanced at Regina, an eyebrow raised in silent question. Regina just shrugged and pulled out her Outdoor Ed papers, ready to start working on an upcoming assignment. 

"Good to see some of you are studying, rather than just chatting about your activities last night." Coach Nolan's voice was deceptively calm. Neal flashed him a big smirk.

"That's easy sir," he replied. "Nothing happened last night to talk about." 

The Coach peered intently at NEal and then gave him a quick nod.

"Good to hear." he replied and turned away, heading to talk to another couple of students. Neal watched him walk away and Emma and Regina giggled softly when they realised how closely he was watching the other man's arse. 

"Oh God I want to know what happened last night!" Regina hissed, and Neal took a moment before looking back at her and shrugging. 

"Not here." He replied. Then he looked at Emma. "So come on Swanny, what about your night? How did you get on?"

Emma had pulled out her maths work, even though she felt guilty for doing it rather than Music. She couldn't shake the feeling that Killian would get jealous if she did Jefferson's class work.

"It was ok." She didn't look at the pair of them. "But I think I'm going to give up on Operation Cobra." She kept her voice as calm and level as possible, but that didn't stop Regina and Neal screeching at her. 

"WHAT?" 

Emma's head shot up and she glared at her companions as Coach Nolan told them to be quiet. 

"Shush!" Emma hissed at her friends, and then sighed. 

"Tell me what's going on!" Regina put her hand on Emma's arm. "Is it... did the Captain get all stupidly possessive again?" 

Neal frowned as he listened to Regina, and then looked closely at Emma. 

"Yeah, but that's not it." She wasn't sure how to explain it all. "I just... last night was so damned emotional, and it was exhausting, and I don't know. Why are you doing this? The pair of you, why are you so keen on this silly game?" She wasn't angry, she honestly wanted to know, and she looked at the other two, twisting her chair around so she was facing them both. 

Neal glanced at Regina and motioned for her to go first. Regina frowned as she considered her answer. 

"It's fun?" She didn't sound certain. "And the power is a buzz, you know?" 

Emma nodded her understanding, although she wasn't sure she agreed. Regina continued. 

"There's nobody in year 12 that I'm interested in. Not really." She squeezed Emma's arm, as if to apologise for any offense but Emma just stared at her and grinned. 

"It's fine." She told her, and patted Regina's hand. "I'm not offended. I'm your best friend, that's more than enough." 

Regina seemed to breath a sigh of relief. 

"None of the guys are really what I want." This time she glanced at Neal, wanting to apologise to him but not quite able to say the words. Neal just snorted.

"Don't worry Mills, You're not my type either. You're hot but that would be all kinds of weird!" Regina scowled, but she had to agree. 

"So this whole Operation Cobra thing, it's opened my eyes you know? My mother always goes on about how women have power when it comes to ... all this." She wasn't about to say 'sex' in a classroom filled with year 12 students. She had to keep her voice low as it was. "I never really understood it, but it feels good, you know?"

"Doesn't that sound a bit manipulative?" Neal asked her, and Emma blushed because the question had occurred to her as well. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Aside from the Outlaw, I've not promised anybody anything I'm not willing to go through with. The Scientist was a bit confused at first, but we cleared that up, and it's not like the others want more with me than what I'm offering." She shrugged. "So yeah, I like the power, I like the... activities, and I want to keep going." She settled back in her seat, half feeling like a lawyer defending her case. Emma glanced at Neal.

"What about you?" 

Neal's eyes bugged out. 

"Are you seriously asking me why I would want to go along with something that involves me getting laid? Come on Emma, I'm 18 years old! Face it, sometimes the cliches are true!" 

Emma giggled despite herself and even Regina smiled at that. Then she looked at her friend. 

"What about you Emma, why did you want to do it?"

Emma glanced down at her hands and started picking at her nails. She wasn't sure she could meet her friends' eyes. 

"Because what else do I have to offer?" She finally mumbled. "I'm not girlfriend material. Aside from you two I don't really have friends. The only time people pay attention to me is when they think they can get laid, so if that's all I have to offer then why not go for as much as I can? At least then I feel wanted." She blinked her eyes, telling herself that she wasn't about to start crying, it was just suddenly really really dusty. 

When neither of her companions said anything for a while Emma got more and more nervous. Finally she lifted her head and looked at them. Neal looked baffled, and Regina looked ready to kill her. 

"Emma Ruth Swan, you are many things but I never realised until this moment just how fucking stupid you are!" Emma flinched at Regina's words, but she wasn't finished. "The Captain is a possessive, jealous idiot. But you are so much more than you think. Don't you realise that? You're amazing Emma. You're my best friend and you have been for years, from before I even really understood what sex was. And Neal is still around, even though you're not together any more. That proves that he's not just around for that!" 

Emma couldn't look at Neal, focusing instead on Regina as she replied.

"Neal and I still do stuff."

Neal frowned.

"Hang on Swanny, are you suggesting the only reason I want to be around is because I might get laid?" Emma glanced at him, daring him to deny it. Neal just shook his head. "Bloody hell Emma, that is the biggest crock of shit." He laughed bitterly. "Ok, so like I said, I am hardly going to knock it back, but every time we've done it you've come on to me. I'm not saying I wasn't interested because damn girl you are fine!" Regina snorted at the ridiculous way he said that, but Neal continued, ignoring her. "But Ems, you're my best friend. Even if we never did anything together again I'd still want you in my life." 

Emma really couldn't deny the tears in her eyes now as she looked at Neal. Regina was smiling at her as well, and flashed Neal a quick grin of thanks. 

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled, but was unable to go much further. The bell sounded the end of the period and the three of them joined the rest of the class in gathering their things. When they stood up Neal gave Emma a hug and REgina soon joined in.

"Group hug!" Regina announced, and Emma giggled despite herself. She held her two friends tightly and then picked up her bag. 

"We'll talk at recess." She promised, and Neal nodded. Then he glanced over at the Coach, gave him a quick nod, and the three of them left the classroom. Emma felt so fragile, and she wasn't sure what she was meant to do now, but she decided to focus on her upcoming lesson - a double of Outdoor Ed - and worry about everything else later. She'd talk to Regina and Neal at the break, explain about her conversation with Killian and August, and hopefully be able to figure everything out before she ended up breaking down again. She hated feeling like she was on the verge of tears all the time, and that was exactly what was happening now. She needed to focus. She would hold on to her sanity if it was the last thing she ever did! 


	93. X marks the spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Chapter I'm posting today

“Right you lot,” Graham met the Outdoor Ed class at the door to the classroom. “We’re heading off campus for our double today so grab your bags and let’s head out to the bus.” The students asked where they were going but Graham just grinned at them and told them he’d explain on the way. While they settled into their seats and Leroy, the school maintenance man and all round Mr-Fix-It, started driving the school bus out of the grounds, Graham stood in the aisle and addressed the class. 

“OK, so sorry for not preparing you for this sooner, but we’re going orienteering. I had planned on doing this in a few weeks but something came up and an opening became available so we’re heading out today. How many of you remember this from last year?” A few students raised their hands and Graham proceeded to give the class a quick reminder of the process they were about to undertake. “We’re building on our map reading skills, and the goal is to make it to all the checkpoints marked on your maps. You can go in which ever order you choose, but consider your route to make sure you don’t waste time. You’ll be timed and the goal is not only to hit all the checkpoints but to do it in the fastest possible time. Because we have to be back before the end of recess we’re only doing a short course, but we’ll be out there for an hour and a half.” He pulled out a mobile phone and held it up. “How many of you have your phones with you?” He asked, and there was an almost complete show of hands. Graham nodded. “Good. I want you all to add this number to your phones and send me a text with your name. In case you get into any trouble I want you to call me, but before you get all excited this is NOT my personal phone. It’s the school’s mobile and if you decide to prank it in the middle of the night be aware that Mr Gold is the one most likely to be answering it. Trust me when I say you do NOT want to wake that man up in the middle of the night.” He flashed them all a grin and then read out the phone number. Soon the bus was filled with the sounds of text messages being sent. 

It took 15 minutes to get out to the forest and the orienteering course. All through the trip Regina had been watching the teacher closely, and had noticed that he never looked at her. There was something going on, and she wanted to know how she was going to get him alone to find out just what he had planned. She knew it was probably arrogant but she had a feeling that she was at least part of the reason why they were going out to the forest. After all, she wasn’t the only one that couldn’t look at a tree without thinking of their various ‘encounters’. 

Emma was smirking as she whispered to her best friend. 

“Lemme guess, you want me to lose you while we’re out there?” Regina just grinned. 

“So glad I chose to wear a skirt today. Do you happen to have any condoms on you?” 

Emma snorted. 

“Yeah right. Since when do I ever carry them?” 

Regina frowned.

“One of these days, Swannie, you are going to find yourself with somebody that didn’t bring protection. Please tell me that you are at least keeping up to date with your pills.” 

Emma gulped and blushed.

“um, mostly?” She stammered.

“Emma!” Regina groaned. “What the hell?” 

“Shush.” Emma hit her friend on the arm when she realised people were paying attention to their conversation. “Can we have the lecture later please mum? You’ve got other plans to make right now!” 

Regina’s eyes were narrowed but she didn’t say anything for a moment. Then she nodded. 

“We are so talking about this later.” She informed her, and Emma tried to smile. 

“Yes mum!” 

When the bus arrived and the students clammered out to freedom, Graham stood by the door and handed out the maps and compasses. As Regina passed him he spoke softly to her. 

“Don’t lose your map but do lose your friend!” Then he stepped over to greet the waiting park ranger, calling the class to attention at the same time. “Ok you lot, this is Mr Stephens. He’s a ranger here and a member of the Storybrooke Orienteering club. He’s the one that set this course up for us, so let’s listen to him for a moment.” 

The ranger started to speak, and Regina tuned out when she looked at her own map. Unlike Emma’s, there was only one spot marked on it. She compared it to Emma’s map and realised that the x marked on Regina’s map looked to be as far away from the rest of the course as could be managed. Well that was interesting. She glanced up and saw Graham looking at her, the slightest smile on his face. He gave her a small nod and then appeared to focus on the ranger. Oh boy this was going to be so much fun! 

Graham explained he was going to be roaming around the course, checking up on people and making sure that nobody did anything stupid, while the ranger would set people on their way and then head off on a different path to help out anybody that got lost. After a quick reminder to call if they were in trouble, and a threat that if they didn’t make it back to the bus on time they’d be explaining themselves to Mr Gold, he started to jog off in the direction of the first checkpoint. Regina knew that her special spot wasn’t in that direction so she assumed he was going to double back after all the groups had headed out, and she was almost dancing on the spot with excitement. 

Each pair of students left within two minutes of each other, and when it was finally Emma and Regina’s turn they headed off in the same direction as the others. It was only after they were out of sight of the start that Regina pulled Emma to the side. 

“You’re so lucky I love you.” Emma grumbled as she watched Regina pull her oversized jumper off and then took off the t-shirt underneath it. Putting the jumper back on over her lace bra, she grinned at her best friend. 

“I’ll make it up to you Swannie, I promise.” She stuffed her t-shirt into her bag and then quickly pulled down her knickers, shoving them into her bag as well. She drew a deep breath, glanced at the map, and then gave Emma a hug. “Don’t get lost ok?” 

Emma rolled her eyes.

“If I do I’m stuffed. I can’t see Mr Humbert being all that willing to come looking for me any time soon!” 

Regina just poked out her tongue and grinned again, before she checked her compass and started heading off in the right direction. She took a few steps and then looked back at Emma. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” She asked, all seriousness for a moment. Emma rolled her eyes again. 

“Go!” she insisted, making a pushing motion with her hands. “Go have fun. I could do with the peace and quiet anyway!” Regina frowned at that, but Emma was giving her such a huge smile that she decided to ignore the worry in her eyes and instead she blew Emma a kiss before running off into the brush. 

Emma watched her go, and while she had meant it when she said she wanted the peace and quiet there was a part of her that was sad to see her friend leave. She needed to talk to Regina about what had happened with Killian, and her comments about protection had her starting to panic. But Emma didn’t want to stop Regina from having fun, and she figured it might do her good to actually think about things on her own for once, trying to figure out a solution without having to rely on somebody else all the time. She could do this, she could make sense of the mess of everything happening in her life. 

Regina could tell from the map that there was a bit of a walk to get to where she was meant to be meeting Graham, and a part of her wondered if she’d be able to find her way to the rendezvous safely. Emma really was better at map reading but Regina was stubborn. When she pushed through into a clearing she grinned at the vision before her. There, in the centre of the clearing, was a tree with a giant x pinned to the trunk. Regina couldn’t see anybody around, but she walked over to the tree anyway, dropping her bag at the base. Before she could look around for her teacher she felt a body press against her back, and hands go to her hips. 

“I was starting to worry if you got lost.” 

Regina tilted her head to let Graham kiss her neck and her eyes drifted closed as she smiled, leaning back against him. 

“I didn’t want to leave Emma too quickly, and this place wasn’t exactly the easiest place to find.” 

Graham snorted as he spun Regina around and pressed her back against the tree. Thank God that this time it was a tree with smooth bark! She opened her mouth to comment on the improved conditions but Graham’s lips were against hers in an instant and he swallowed her words. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he slid a hand down her thigh. LIfting her leg around his waist, he started to push the stretchy black fabric of her short skirt up her limbs, his lips never leaving hers. 

Graham managed to lift Regina up, and it always amazed her, the way he could make her seem like she was light as air. There didn’t seem to be any strain involved with him holding her in his arms, but before she could comment on it he was grinding himself hard against her, his mouth covering hers and his tongue thrusting into her mouth. 

“This was for you.” He managed to pull his mouth away from Regina’s long enough to speak before he started to attack her neck. “You would not believe the strings I had to pull to get us out here today.” He was bucking his hips into her and Regina was already gasping and panting as she felt his erection rubbing against her. She wanted to get his jeans off him but she could hardly concentrate on anything other than letting him kiss her. “The thought of a double class with you and not being able to be buried inside you was driving me mad.” He had her held firm against the tree trunk and his hands slipped under her jumper. Regina grinned and pushed him back slightly for a moment. 

“Wait.” She panted, and he leaned back, his hands back under her arse. She kept smiling at him as she managed to wiggle out of her jumper,dropping it onto her bag. When Graham saw her black lace clad breasts he groaned and lifted her up higher so he could rub his face against her chest. 

“My God Regina you are a drug.” He managed to pull one of the cups of her bra down so he could suckle on her nipple. “I can not stand being outside of you.” he was still grinding hard against her and Regina knew that she was going to end up with scratches on her back again, no matter how smooth the tree might be. 

“Then why are you?” She panted, and Graham lifted his head. Regina couldn’t help but gasp when she saw the pure hunger in his eyes as he looked at her. He leaned back and Regina wiggled against him again, this time slipping from his arms so she could kneel in front of him. She put her jumper under her knees and quickly undid the zip on his jeans, grinning up at him the entire time. When she reached into his briefs and eased his cock out Graham groaned loudly. 

“God Regina, please.” 

Regina wrapped her hand around his cock and dragged her tongue along his length, from base to tip, staring up at him the entire time. Graham wanted to watch her, but it was almost too much.

“I dream of this.” He panted, as Regina kept teasing him with her tongue. “I dream of fucking your hot little mouth.” Regina’s hand was sliding up and down his length and she grinned at him.

“Only my mouth?” She teased, and Graham growled at her. 

“Your mouth, your tight little pussy, anything and everything you’ll give me.” 

Regina couldn’t help but blush at what he was hinting, but then she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, trying to hide her embarrassment. That was something she’d never done and she wasn’t sure if she was willing to do it right then. 

But sucking him off? That she was more than happy to do, and soon Graham had his fingers laced through her hair as he bucked his hips against her face. Regina kept her throat as open as she could, and the clearing was filled with his groans and the slurping sounds of her mouth working over him as best he could. 

She started to scratch lightly on his balls, and when she needed a break from deep-throating him she sucked first one testical and then the other into her mouth. 

“Fecking feck!” Graham growled, and pulled her away. “I need you now. I have to fuck you Regina. Get your knickers off, now!” 

Regina got to her feet, brushing the grass and twigs from her legs, and flashed him a wicked grin. 

“Can’t do that sorry Mr Humbert.” She teased, as she pulled up the sides of her skirt. “Seeing as I’ve already taken them off!” 

Graham growled again, and Regina never would have realised just how much of a turn on that noise could be. Before she could even comment though she was in his arms again and he had her pressed back against the tree, her bra cups pulled down, her skirt around her waist, and her thighs gripping his hips as he drove into her. 

“Oh my God!” Regina’s head flew back and she dug her nails into his back, sure he’d have scars even with his shirt and vest still on. Graham held her tightly, one hand under her arse and the other against the tree, as he fucked her harder than he ever had. They didn’t usually start out gently, but even for them this was rough. Regina loved it! 

The hand that Graham had braced against the tree trunk was soon between their bodies as he rubbed hard against her clit, wanting to feel Regina lose it at least once before he came inside of her. A tiny part of him hated that he was being so aggressive but how could he be expected to resist her? She was incredible and he was crazy when he couldn’t be inside her. 

“Feeling you, so hot and tight,” he panted, sucking on her earlobe as he worked her up into a frenzy. “Feeling you lose yourself, watching you come undone, hearing you scream for me.” Regina’s breath was getting heavier and she could barely control her actions. All she could do was let him use her, clinging on for dear life as he rode her into oblivion. “It drives me wild Regina, you drive me insane.” He bit on her neck as she screamed around him, the muscles deep inside her clenching tightly around his cock. He wanted to cum, he was so close, but he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop. So he slowed down just a little, before lowering her to the ground and pulling out of her. Regina whined at the loss, but then he turned her around and bent her over a low branch. “Hold on.” He instructed, and he nudged her legs apart before thrusting back into her again. 

From this angle he could hit a different spot inside her and Regina almost wept at the beauty of the sensation. He had his hand between her and the tree branch, and even though it was going to destroy his skin, the feeling for Regina was amazing. He managed to bring her off again before he finally pulled his hand away. He gripped her hips and fucked into her so deeply that it was all she could do to keep breathing. When he finally had his own orgasm it triggered a third for Regina and when he eventually pulled out of her she was sobbing with exhaustion. 

“Oh fucking hell!” She panted, and Graham gathered her close to him, pulling his jeans back up and tucking himself away before he sat down against the tree trunk and pulled Regina onto his lap.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” He was checking her for any cuts or scratches, but Regina couldn't’ feel any. She couldn't feel anything except the ghost of what he had been doing to her. She giggled at him as she tried to catch her breath. 

“That was incredible!” She panted, and he smiled at her, still looking a little nervous that he’d gone too far. “Trust me Graham, that was amazing!” She put her hands on his cheeks, holding him close as she kissed him. “So very very very amazing!” 

“As long as I didn’t hurt you.” He repeated and Regina giggled again. 

“It’s fine. I loved it.” She promised, and Graham finally looked mollified.

“I can’t control myself around you.” He admitted. “I know I should hold back but I just can’t. I can’t get you out of my head.” 

Regina felt a moment of guilt, because she wasn’t exactly as crazy about Graham as he seemed to be about her. But then she reassured herself that it was only a physical thing. he wasn’t saying he loved her, just that he liked having sex with her. She loved having sex with him too, and she’d hate to give it up. So as long as there were no romantic feelings involved it was all fine. 

She rested her head against his shoulder and he eased her bra cups back up, kissing her breasts before he covered them. Then he helped her pull her skirt back down into position and he glanced at his watch. 

“We have about half an hour before we have to be back.” He sighed. “I suppose I should probably go and run to a couple of checkpoints, make sure nobody’s died or done anything stupid.” 

“Yeah,” Regina grinned, still trying to catch her breath. “Like started fucking against a tree or something equally irresponsible!” She winked at him and Graham just snorted.

“They’d better not be any fucking against trees!” he insisted. “That’s for us only, thank you very much!” Then he looked at her for a moment. “God you’re beautiful.” 

Regina dragged her teeth over her bottom lip as she smiled at him. 

“So are you.” She gave him a kiss and then she pulled herself to her feet. “But we should get going.” 

“Just a moment.” Graham put his hands on Regina’s hips and pulled her towards him. With her standing and him still on the ground his face was right at her crotch. “Come here.” He eased her leg over his shoulder and pressed his face to her cunt. Deeply breathing in the scent of their coupling, he smirked and then dragged his tongue along her folds. Regina moaned loudly and immediately grabbed the tree trunk, sure that she wouldn't be able to stay standing if she didn’t have some help.

It was only after Graham had managed to give her yet another orgasm, this time with his tongue deep inside her and his nose rubbing against her clit, that he pulled away and announced it was time they headed back.

Regina chuckled at the expression on his face.

“You look like the cat that got the canary!” she teased as she looked for her underwear in her bag. 

“Well,” Graham snickered as he licked his lips. “I’d say more the cat that got the cream, but anyway!” 

Regina rolled her eyes, shoved him in the shoulder, and then stepped into her knickers. The pout on his face as she covered up was comical, and when she put her jumper back on he looked like a little kid who’d just been told Santa wasn’t real. 

“Oh you big baby!” She teased him, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly. “It’s not like you’ll never see me naked again, but we have to get back.” 

“I hate it when you’re right!” He sulked, and Regina giggled as she picked up her school bag. 

“No you don’t,” she pulled out her phone. “It’s just one of the many things you adore about me! Now hurry up and go look for your students, while I phone my best friend and try to find where she is.” 

“What did you tell her?” Graham asked as he brushed twigs and grass off his backside. Regina shrugged.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” She promised. “Your secret is safe, ok?” 

Graham frowned, but then he nodded.

“Ok.” He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. “Oh, I should give you a proper copy of the map hey, so you can see where she’s heading.” He pulled another map out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Regina. 

“Thank you.” She kissed him again, not wanting to leave this lovely little sex-filled bubble but just as keen to go and find Emma to talk about the amazing sex she’d just had. 

“You’re welcome Miss Mills. Now hurry up. You don’t want to be back late to the bus. I’d hate for you to be left behind!” 

Regina glared at him for suggesting he’d forget about her, but he just gave her a cheeky smirk and a pat on the butt before he jogged off in search of students that might have managed to get themselves lost. 

Regina pulled a mirror out of her bag and checked herself over, making sure that everything was in place before she called Emma and they worked out where they were going to meet. 

This had been a fantastic day and it wasn’t even midday! Regina just hoped that Emma’s day was going as well. 


	94. Talk it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th Chapter I'm posting today

By the time Regina caught up with Emma she only had a couple of checkpoints left. 

"Well you look well and truly fuck struck!" She teased and Regina grinned at her.

"There's a reason for that." She took the map and glanced at it. "So where are we up to?" 

Emma pointed out their location and they started to walk towards the next checkpoint. They were quiet for a while, and then Emma started to giggle. Regina was a little way ahead of her and she stopped, glancing back, one eyebrow raised. 

"What's up?"

Emma stepped up to her and pulled some twigs from her hair. 

"Just a souvenir of your little encounter." 

Regina tried to suppress her grin.

"Trust me, the incredibly satisfied feeling I have is more than enough of a souvenier!" 

Emma rolled her eyes and started to jog. 

"I can see the next checkpoint." She explained, and punched her card. She could see a couple of other students heading their direction and she glanced down at her map and compass, planning which way they would go next. 

Regina watched her for a while as they made their way through the forest. To an outsider Emma probably looked ok but there was something off that Regina could pick up and she was getting worried.

"Are you alright?" 

Emma glanced at her and shrugged.

"I'm fine." She replied and checked the map again. "The next checkpoint should be just over this ridge." 

Regina scowled. 

"Emma, talk to me."

Emma frowned.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine. I'm just... like I said this morning, I think I need to take a break from Operation Cobra, that's all."

"Is it because Killian is a possessive little shit?" Regina couldn't keep the bitter tone from her voice. Emma glared at her.

"He thought we were together and then he found out I was screwing around. I think he's allowed to get a bit pissed off about that." 

"PIssed off maybe," Regina argued. "But not so pissed that he starts swinging punches at anybody that looks twice at you."

Emma sighed and looked forward, not wanting to see her friend's expression.

"Jefferson was flirting with me and I was probably about to kiss him. Considering the fact that I'd spent the night before with Killian and it had been all kinds of intense, it was a fair reaction. I'm not happy that he hurt somebody but I would have been upset as well." She frowned. "I was upset enough when I heard him with Tink."

"Hang on," Regina grabbed Emma's arm as she tried to stop the blond. "What do you mean when you heard him with Tink?" 

Emma drew a deep breath and was about to start explaining, even though she didn't want to, but then she spotted the final checkpoint. 

"Wait a moment," She jogged down to punch her card and then grinned at Regina. "Right, we can head back to the bus now, and we have..." she pulled out her phone to check the time, "Twenty minutes before we're even meant to be back. Yay us!" She checked the map again, compared it to the compass, and started off towards the car park. She was hoping that if she focused on the walking then maybe Regina would forget her question. 

Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky. 

"That's great. Now tell me what happened with Tink." 

Emma couldn't help her sigh. 

"Yesterday afternoon, when I was going to meet him to talk, he wanted to show me how upset he was and so he let me overhear him asking Tink if she wanted to have sex. I'm pretty sure he was just trying to get back at me, but I think they've slept together before." She blinked quickly, ashamed of the fact that she was tearing up. She still wasn't looking at Regina. 

Regina reached out to grab Emma's hand and squeezed it, trying to give her encouragement. 

"What happened?" 

Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts. 

"I ended up leaving, and August found me and we talked. I was pretty upset. Then I ended up back at Killian's place. August made us talk, and we were actually honest about a few things. He told me how he was ..." She paused, blushing slightly. "I'm not going to go into what he said, because it's personal, but basically he has reasons for feeling insecure. Some of those reasons are stupid, but some are legitimate, and he was saying he felt like he wasn't good enough for anybody." She gave a sad smile, wishing she could take away all his pain. Regina squeezed her hand again, keeping her fingers laced with Emma's as they made their way to the car park. It was only when they reached the clearing that she let go. The pair walked over to where Leroy was sitting in the bus, leaning back and reading a book. He grunted acknowledgement of them being back, noted down the time they got back, and then dismissed them. The two girls wandered over to sit on one of the logs that marked out the edge of the car park. Most of the class was back, and it probably wouldn't be that long before they were heading back to school. 

"What about you?" Regina prompted gently. "What did you say?" 

Emma had pulled out her cigarettes and lit one. Her gaze was fixed in the distance as she focused on breathing in the smoke before eventually answering. 

"I told  him that I am only good for a fuck and so I don't know why he is all that worried about my feelings." 

"Emma!" Regina whined. "Why the hell do you think that?" 

They'd started to talk about it when they were in home room, but Emma still didn't think she could provide an answer that would satisfy her friend and still feel like it was true. 

"Did you know that Operation Cobra is one of the first things I've ever really been successful with?" She finally looked at Regina. "How pathetic is that? I'm almost 18 years old and the one thing I've managed to do well is seduce a bunch of teachers. I'm not a great sportsman, or woman or whatever. I'm not a musician, or an artist, or anything else. I'm not a top student. I'm just average. I can play sport but I'm not fantastic. I can sing, but I'm not about to win X-Factor." 

Regina interrupted with a snort.

"Not sure half the winners of those shows are actually good singers, so that's not exactly a good comparison!" 

Emma gave a tight smile and inhaled again, letting the smoke fill her lungs. She knew that this wasn't a good habit, and she was proud of the fact that Regina seemed to have quit, but it was useful to have something to do with her hands and mouth when she couldn't find words to say. 

"The thing is though," She finally managed to go on with her explanation. "The idea of having sex with one teacher is meant to be crazy. Did you really think we'd be this successful when we first started talking about this?" 

Regina shook her head.

"Not even a little bit!" She admitted and Emma nodded. 

"And yet let's see. I've seduced Red in the school theater, had Jefferson give me a bloody sex toy, as well as get as kinky as fuck at home. I've gone down on Belle French and Gold, and spent the night making love to Killian. Even considering the fact that you've done more, and Neal is getting up to God knows what with the Charmings, I've still managed to do something I didn't expect to do. This whole thing, it's the most successful thing I've ever done. And what does that say about me?"

"It says you're irresistible!" Regina squeezed Emma's knee as she smiled encouragingly at her friend, but Emma just smiled sadly. "It's true!" Regina insisted. "I have never been attracted to women before and you've managed to get me to fuck you both with Jefferson and in front of Dr Hopper! I always thought I was as straight as they come but you managed to turn me!" 

Emma gave a slightly bigger smile but it still wasn't the happiest expression. 

"You had the threesom with the Hatter because you were hurting about Robin, and the idea of scandalising Dr Hopper was the reason you fooled around with me. I don't think you need to be all that worried about your sexuality just yet." 

Regina groaned and stared at Emma. This time it was Emma's turn to squeeze Regina's hand. 

"Whatever it was, and I'm flattered you think it is at least partly because of me, that's not the point. I just don't know what else I have to offer other than sex." She gave a grimace. "Maybe I should just become an escort or a prostitute or something. At least then I'd make money from it." 

"Emma!" Regina stood up then as she cried her friend's name. Folding her arms, she glared down at her best friend. "you have so much more to offer, you are so much better. You are smart and beautiful and friendly and sweet and yeah, ok. So you're amazing in bed, I accept that." Emma opened her mouth but Regina narrowed her gaze. "And before you say anything, I know I don't have any other women to compare it to, but I still think you were incredible. But anyway, it's not all you can do. I wish I knew why you think you're just good for sex and nothing else." She ended up sitting down again beside Emma and Emma finished her cigarette, stubbing it out against the dirt and then stood up to go toss the butt in the bin. Walking back, she stood there in front of Regina.

"I need to stop the challenge." She said softly. "I think i'm only good for a fuck, but people are suddenly telling me otherwise so I need to see if it's true." 

"So what are you going to do?" Regina stood up to stand before her. 

"Take a step back, and see if the people I have come to care about are actually still interested in me without me being on my back, you know?" She smiled at Regina, and even though her eyes were still sad, it seemed a bit more positive than earlier. 

"Well you know that I love you and I always will." Regina promised, taking Emma's hands and grinning at her. "And I'm pretty sure that Fireboy is never going to stop wanting to be your friend, more's the pity!" 

"Hey!" Emma laughed. "He's not that bad, you know that!" 

Regina shrugged, but then she smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess. But don't tell him I said that." She glared at Emma and Emma chuckled. 

"I promise." 

Regina nodded quickly and then glanced over to the bus. 

"Looks like it's time for us to go." she couldn't help her smile when she saw Graham looking over at her. Emma glanced back over her shoulder and grinned as well.

"Ok, but let's see if you can walk straight to the bus!" 

"What?" Regina screeched. "I'm walking fine, aren't I?" 

Emma shook her head, laughing softly, and Regina decided that even if she was being embarrassed about what Emma had said, it was worth it to see her best friend happy, even if for only a moment. 

Emma pulled Regina close and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Reggie," She whispered in her ear. "You're the best" 

"I didn't do anything." Regina insisted, but she hugged Emma anyway. Then she pulled back and looked at her friend. "You are incredible, and I am proud of you ok? If this is what you really want to do then I'll support you." She hugged Emma again tightly before letting her go. "But make sure it's because you want to do this, not because Killian is telling you to." 

Emma chewed on her lip for a moment. and nodded. 

"It's ok. I think I need to do this." 

Regina watched her, wishing she could read her heart and mind, but decided she had to trust her friend's judgement. 

"Ok then." She grabbed her bag and slipped her arm through Emma's. "Now let's get back to the bus and back to school. I want to hear what Fireboy has to say about his night with the Charmings!"

"Oh my God yes!" Emma cried. "Do you think he had to screw the coach?" 

Regina burst out laughing. 

"I have no idea. I can't decide if I hope he did or I hope he didn't." 

"I know!" Emma wailed. They were at the bus now and walking back to their seats.

Graham watched them walk past and just managed to brush his fingers against Regina's bare leg as she moved beside him. Then he settled back in his seat and waited for Leroy to start the bus. He knew he should regret what he had done, but there was no way he could. He licked his lips, still able to taste Regina with his tongue. He was going to hell but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it!

When they got back to the school there was only about ten minutes left of recess. They found Neal and he was pacing by the table they usually sat at. 

"Where the hell have you been?" He burst out, and Regina gave him a withering look.

"We had a double Outdoor Ed and we did Orienteering." 

Emma snorted.

"I did Orienteering." She insisted. "Regina shagged Graham against a tree!" 

Neal gave Regina a huge grin, looking so proud of her. Regina just gave a bashful smile and then pinched one of the hot chips Neal had sitting in front of him. 

"Enough about that." Regina reached into her bag to get a bottle of water. "Tell us what happened with the Charmings!" 

Neal blushed and looked sheepish, glancing around to see if he could see anybody else near by. They were in a fairly secure place, not many people came down that part of the school yard. It was part of the reason why Emma had first encouraged Regina to start sitting there. It was  a good place to grab a smoke. 

"Well," Neal finally began. "It was interesting. And I'm not sure I can really go into too much detail, but yeah, really interesting."

"Neal!" Emma whined, and Regina echoed her. "You have to tell us more than it was interesting. What happened?"

After a bit more prompting, Neal finally told the two girls about his evening. He explained how Mary Margaret had been ignoring the Coach when Neal first arrived, and Neal spent quite a bit of time describing just how hot the older woman looked in her white leather dress, but he didn’t really go into as much detail when Regina asked him what he and the Coach did. 

“Oh come on Fireboy, there had to be something!” 

Neal glared, and blushed slightly.

“You can not breathe a word of this to ANYBODY!” he insisted, and Regina, looking far too smug for her own good, held her hand up in a mockery of a salute. 

“Scout’s Honour!” 

Emma snorted at that.

“You’re so not a scout!” She pointed out, but Regina just shushed her. Neal paused for a moment, and then opened his mouth to start speaking, when the bell rang and he leapt up.

“Opps! Time for Maths. Let’s go.” And with a grin he grabbed his bag and shot off across the school grounds to head off to class. Regina’s howl followed him. 

“He is telling me at lunch, if we have to hold him down!” She insisted. Emma, however, was hardly listening. 

“We have maths next?” She asked, and Regina nodded. “I’ll be right back. Can you tell the Hatter I’m sorry I’ll be a bit late?” Then, before Regina could ask what Emma was talking about, Emma had shot off herself and Regina considered sniffing her armpits, wondering if she had suddenly developed a bad smell that had her friends leaving her so quickly. Shaking her head she decided it was clearly their issue, not hers, and she shouldered her bag before heading into class. They would explain themselves soon enough. 

 


	95. Words of Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th Chapter I'm posting today

Emma had about five minutes to get from where she had been with Regina and Neal to where she wanted to go, namely Killian’s classroom. She ran half the way there before she pulled up to a stop and frowned. 

Did she really want to do this? 

She had been planning on going and warning Killian that she had a maths class now, but would that be something he wanted to hear? Or would it make him angry to know she was with Jefferson, even if she was with a room full of classmates. 

It was the deliberating that was driving her crazy. This whole ‘trying to do the right thing and be the best possible person she could be’ lark was damned difficult.

“Bell’s gone Emma, you’re going to be late.” 

Emma looked up and smiled.

“Hey Aug… Mr Booth.” She sucked on her lip for a moment, trying not to giggle at the slip up she’d made. August gave her a gentle smile as he approached her. He didn’t stand too close, just the proper distance for a teacher to stand near a pupil. He was going to do what it seemed nobody else on the staff could do, and remember his place with Emma! 

“Where are you heading? Do you have music now?” 

Emma shook her head.

“No, I have maths.” She frowned again and looked up at the history teacher. “I was wondering if I should warn … somebody… but then I thought maybe it might not be a good idea.” 

August was yet again reminded of how bloody stupid Killian was being. Emma shouldn’t have to worry about one of her teachers being upset because she had a class with another one. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure his students would appreciate it if he was in a bad mood for their lesson.” He tried to make a joke out of it but his smile was more a grimace. Emma nodded and sighed.

“I wish I’d realised how much of a mess this was all going to be,” she admitted as she started to walk towards her classroom, August falling into step beside her. His room wasn’t far from Jefferson’s, so they could keep one another company. 

“It’s perhaps not an ideal situation, no.” August tried to be encouraging, but it wasn’t easy, the position they were in. Emma glanced across at him.

“What?”

“Oh, I just wish I could give you a hug. You look like you could do with one.” 

Emma chuckled softly, but it petered out into another sigh.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” She drew a deep breath and shifted her bag on her shoulder. “Oh well.” She opened her mouth to add more but then she stopped herself and started worrying at her lip instead. 

“You keep chewing on that you’ll start to bleed.” August nudged her with his shoulder and Emma giggled softly. “What are you thinking?” 

“Oh,” Emma’s voice was soft, and it was obvious she wasn’t sure how he would take her next sentence. “I was just… well I really appreciated talking to you yesterday, and I was wondering… but you’re probably busy. It doesn’t matter.” 

“What is it Emma?” August kept his tone calm as he watched her. She was like a wild animal, easily spooked. 

“I … well if you’re not too busy after school, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to grab a coffee and maybe we could talk again? It’s just you’re really easy to talk to and I feel like I’m going out of my mind.” She looked so hopeful, but then rushed out her next words. “But I totally understand if you’re busy, or you don’t want to or anything. It’s fine.” Her words came out in a babbling stream and August held up a hand to try and stem the flow.

“Emma.” He spoke firmly but gently. Emma looked ready to keep saying it was fine if he wasn’t available, but then she saw his expression and she gulped back the words. He smiled at her. “I would love to catch up with you after school. I have to do a few things but maybe I can meet you at Granny’s later, how does that sound? About 4?” 

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh really? Thank you so much!” The second bell rang and she yelped. “Oh man, I’d better go. I’ll be late for class. I’ll see you later Mr Booth,” she grinned at him when she remembered to use the right name for him, and then she darted off towards her maths lesson. 

August watched her go, and reminded himself that he was her teacher, and he was trying to help her. 

So noticing how cute her butt was was incredibly inappropriate! 

Of course, compared to his fellow teachers he was practically a saint, but that was beside the point! 

Emma was only a couple of minutes late for class, and was surprised to see the rest of the maths students still standing outside the door. She rushed up to Regina with an eyebrow raised.

“What’s going on? Where’s Hatter?” 

Regina shrugged.

“Apparently he’s not in today, and we’ve got a sub.”

“Ms Frossett?” Emma asked. Regina glanced over her shoulder and nodded.

“Looks like it.” 

Emma twisted around to see the blond haired sister of the school secretary striding down the corridor. As always, her platinum hair was in a long fish tail braid over her shoulder and her clothes were so much more elegant than any of the other staff, Gold’s suits perhaps being the one exception. Emma was, as always, stunned at just how beautiful the relief teacher was. She managed to look so icy and yet so inviting at the same time. It was the cool tones of her skin and makeup, coupled with her beautifully huge eyes. Ms Frossett didn’t often smile or laugh, but when she did it made Emma’s toes curl up. There was just something so beautiful about her, so warm and fabulous.

“Are you wishing she was included in Operation Cobra or is it just me?” 

Emma’s cheeks flushed as she twisted to look at Regina’s smirk. 

“What do you mean?” She squeaked, and then stepped back as Ms Frossett stepped up to the door, excusing herself and asking the students to move out of the way so she could unlock the classroom. 

“I mean you were pretty much drooling!” Regina teased, and then made a point of looking the teacher up and down. “And can I just say I do not blame you one little bit!” 

Emma’s eyes widened. 

“Hang on, are you checking out girls now?” She hissed under her breath. Regina shrugged, trying to look unaffected but she was blushing slightly and Emma giggled. Then the pair of them headed into the classroom and took their seats. 

“Good morning year 12.” Emma pulled out her maths book and a notepad, ready to start passing messages to Regina as Elsa Frossett began the class. “Mr Chapelier is away today, but I’m sure we will be able to work well together. He’s left some work and no doubt you will be able to make your way through it easily enough, but I am here for any assistance you might require.” She glanced down at her notes and then looked up again. “Please turn to page 76.” She waited as the classroom was filled with the sounds of books being opened and pages being turned, and then finally she glanced at one of the students. She’d been working at this school long enough to know most of the class, and she made it her job to keep up to date with the names. “Caleb, can you please read the start of the page.” 

The pizza delivery boy that had almost caught Emma at Killian’s place began to read about trigonometry and Emma settled into her seat. 

**So FrozenQueen then? Give you something to do?**

Regina glanced at the note, shielded behind Emma’s text book. 

**Why not FrozenSwan?**

Emma rolled her eyes

**I told you, I’m taking a break.**

Regina groaned and then they switched their attention to the teacher, who was moving around the room now. Emma and Regina were old hands at this whole passing notes routine, especially now they had the memory of Mr Booth catching them and asking awkward questions. So the page was shifted underneath the textbook as Ms Frossett approached. 

“Thank you Caleb,” the boy blushed at the teacher’s praise. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for students to crush on the beautiful blond. Ms Frossett gave a small smile and then looked over the class. “Mr Jefferson would like you to complete the first five problems. Is there anybody that has any concerns with how to do them?” A few hands immediately shot up and Emma bit back a snicker. They were all boys, and they all knew that Ms Frossett would be speaking to them to help them work through the issues while the rest of the class was expected to carry on. None of them seemed all that concerned about appearing incapable of doing the work if it meant a bit of time with Ms Frossett. The teacher had the various students looking for assistance gather their chairs around and she proceeded to help them with their work. Meanwhile Emma and Regina could carry on with their notes. 

**You don’t have to quit completely. You just need to quit the Captain.**

Emma glanced down at the note Regina had left and she frowned. 

**I thought you understood. I need to do this for me, not for him**

Regina grumbled under her breath and held her pen over the paper for a while before deciding it was easier to talk about it. the rest of the class were having quiet conversations as it was, so who would notice a couple more voices?

“I just think that you should do what makes you happy. You were having fun with Operation Cobra so I don’t like the idea of you giving it up just because of the Captain.”

Emma had to bite back a groan.

“It’s not that, I swear!” She insisted. “I’m not taking a break because he asked me. I’m taking a break because of what Belle said. It got me thinking.” 

“What?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “The Imp’s bride wants you for her and her husband? Is that it?”

“NO!” Emma cried, and a few heads turned to look at her. Ms Frossett looked up.

“Is everything alright Emma?” 

Emma was blushing.

“Sorry Ms Frossett. I just got the wrong answer.” 

Ms Frossett chuckled softly.

“Well I’m glad to see you getting so involved with solving your maths problems. Do you need to come and join this group?” 

Emma shook her head.

“It’s fine. I think I’ve got it. Thanks Ms Frossett.” Then she looked back at her work and didn’t notice the lingering gaze the teacher gave her. 

Regina, however, WAS watching. 

“You totally need to tap that.” She whispered in Emma’s ear. “Frozen totally wants you.” 

Emma’s head shot up and she stared first at her best friend and then at the teacher, whose head was bent over the school books again. Emma looked at Regina.

“What are you talking about?”

“You should have seen the longing in her eyes when she asked if you wanted help.” 

Emma shook her head, rubbing her hand against her face.

“Reggie, I love you, and I love that you are so positive about me, but not everybody wants to bang me ok?”

“I wouldn’t kick you out of bed Swan!” 

Emma spun around in her chair and glared at the smirking boy behind her.

“I’d sure as hell kick you out Curry!” She growled at him, and Matt Curry just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his maths work. Emma gave him another glare and then turned back to Regina, her face flaming.

**How much did he hear?**

Regina shrugged and decided writing notes was probably safest.

**Doubt it was much, he’d have said more.**

Emma nodded slowly in agreement and then turned back to her work. Regina waited for her to write another note, but Emma had too many things she needed to think about.

If her gaze happened to drift over to the teacher every now and then, well that meant nothing! 

When the bell rang for the end of class Regina was part way through packing up her things when she froze in her place.

“What’s up?” 

Regina stared at Emma.

“I have photography next.” 

Emma blinked and then she burst out laughing. 

“Fuck off!” Regina hissed as she stuffed her books in her bag. Emma tried to calm her laughter as she wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder. 

“Aww, it’s ok. It’ll be fine.” 

Regina gave her a narrow eyed stare before she slipped her bag over her shoulder and started to walk out of the classroom. 

“Reggie, trust me,” Emma rushed to catch up with her fast-moving friend. “This is Glass we’re talking about. He’s gonna be more nervous about this than you!” 

Regina considered that and shrugged. 

“That’s true. I can probably work it to my advantage hey!” 

Emma beamed with pride.

“I bet you can.” 

Regina’s smile grew. 

“Ok then, that works.” She stopped and gave Emma a hug. “Go have fun with Red and I’ll see you at lunch time ok?” Emma returned the embrace and then headed off to the theatre for drama. Despite her amusement she was worried that Regina might feel uncomfortable, but she knew that if anybody could twist the situation to their advantage it was her best friend! 

All Emma needed to do was work out how she needed to twist things to make her own life easier. 

The theatre was near the music room, and Emma’s steps slowed as she walked past Killian’s classroom. He was standing just inside, waiting for his next class to arrive, and he saw Emma. His face lit up at the sight of her, and he moved towards her, but then stopped and looked confused. He sucked on his bottom lip, the image of concern and insecurity. Emma had butterflies in her stomach, but then she fixed a smile to her face and walked towards him. 

“Mr Jones, do you have a moment?” She called out. “I have a question about our assessment.” 

Killian blinked, and then gave her a grin. 

“Ok, but you need to be quick Miss Swan. I have a class, and I’m sure you do too!” 

Emma couldn’t help but beam at him as she stepped into his classroom. 

“So what seems to be the problem?” 

Emma glanced behind her at the door, wondering if she should close it, but there were already students milling around waiting, and it wouldn’t be exactly subtle if she shut the door in their faces. 

“I’m just trying to decide between a couple of songs for the open mic concert and I was wondering which you’d choose.” 

Killian raised an eyebrow, and honestly, had there ever been anything sexier than that man’s facial hair? Emma blushed as she realised just what she was thinking. 

“What are your choices?” He asked her, his hand reaching out to brush against her fingers, the motion hidden by their bodies. 

“Well,” Emma glanced at his lips, unable to drag her gaze away, and wanting nothing more than to throw her arms around him and kiss him. One glimpse at his eyes told her he knew just what she was thinking and he approved. 

Emma gulped and tried to remind herself that they were going to take it slowly. 

“I was thinking either a big power ballad,” She paused so she could stress the name. “Something like ‘I will always love you’.” She stared at him, willing him to hear what she was saying, and he gave her the softest little smile, his fingers tightening around hers. “Or maybe some Jason Mraz. I won’t give up.” 

Killian’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at her.

“There’s always Elvis.” He replied. “You were always on my mind. Or you could go classic 90s. Maybe some Fine Young Cannibals. Something like ‘She drives me Crazy’?” 

Emma giggled and tapped him lightly on his arm. 

“If I was going to go for classic 90s I’d choose Deborah Harry,” She replied. “Something like ‘I want that man!’” The second bell rang and Emma glanced towards the door. “I should get going.” She frowned, her shoulders slumping. 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Killian replied, and he slowly let her fingers slip from his. Emma couldn’t help but pout at the loss of his touch. “I’d hate you to be late for your next class.” 

Emma nodded and turned towards the door, where a bunch of year 9 students were pushing and shoving as they waited to get into the classroom. 

“So yeah,” Emma called back over her shoulder. “If you have any ideas about those songs, let me know?” 

“I will do that!” Killian smiled at her, making Emma feel so light she was almost floating. Then he turned his attention to the waiting class and Emma slipped through the crowd to rush to the theatre.

As she called out an apology to Red and took a seat, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw it was a message from Killian.

**It might be cheesy, but maybe you could try Carly Rae Jepsen. Call me Maybe?**

Emma giggled and sent back a quick reply

**Good suggestion. I’ll keep it in mind! ;)**

Then she slipped her phone into her pocket and switched her attention to her Drama teacher. She knew that they were meant to be taking things slowly, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t talk did it? After all, they were meant to be getting to know one another, and how do you do that without talking? 

For the first time in a while, Emma actually felt content. 


	96. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th Chapter I'm posting today

Regina, Neal and Emma were making their way out to their ‘spot’ at the beginning of lunch when Regina’s phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen and squealed, then glared at the pair of them, as if daring them to laugh at the noise she’d made.

“Who is it?” Emma smiled.

“Robin!” Regina swiped the phone open and read the message. She blinked slowly and then her grin grew. “He wants to see me in his office!” She was practically bouncing and Neal was laughing at her. Regina stuck her finger up at him and then turned to Emma again. “Ok. So. How do I look?” 

Emma pulled back to look her up and down and nodded.

“Beautiful, as always. Have fun and don’t get pregnant!” 

Regina smirked and then turned to head back to the school building. A few steps away she stopped and looked back at the pair of them. 

“Don’t tell what happened last night until I get back! I want to hear it all.” Then she ran off towards the Robin’s office. Emma just laughed at Regina and then turned back to Neal and they made their way towards their table. 

“So you’re going to give up Operation Cobra?” Neal asked as they sat down and Emma shrugged. 

“Something like that.”

Robin was getting anxious. He’d been putting off sending the message most of the day and as soon as he sent it he thought he should have waited till school had finished. He’d asked her to meet him, hadn’t said what it was about, and now he was trying not to climb the walls as he waited, even though it had only been a few minutes. So now he was sitting in his office, trying to focus on year 8 essays and unable to do much of anything. 

When Regina knocked on the door he felt more at peace and yet more torn up than he could have imagined. 

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, please come in." Robin twisted the chair around so he could face the young woman that had upset his life in so many wonderful ways. Regina gave him a grin and went to close the door behind her, her hips moving with a delicious sway. "Oh, no you'd best keep the door open." Robin stammered and Regina frowned at him in confusion. 

The lost expression didn't linger, however, and she leaned against the wall just inside his office.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Locksley?" 

Robin cringed slightly at the use of his name, but it was for the best.

"I... that is, I was wondering if you were free on Friday night." Regina's expression lit up and she moved forward slightly, making Robin realise how clumsily he'd worded his question. "I have a function I'm to attend, and I was hoping you could babysit Roland for me." 

"Oh," Regina slumped a little, but then she smiled. "I'd love to. I'm free on Saturday too." She gave him such a knowing smile that Robin had to dig his nails into his palm to resist grabbing her. 

"That won't be necessary," Robin glanced down at the essays, pretending they were so vitally important that he couldn't take his eyes off them for long. "I don't think it will be a late night, and it's unlikely I'll be drinking, so you will be able to go home when I get home." 

Regina didn't speak for a moment, and Robin finally forced himself to look up. The pain on her face was tangible, and Robin hated that he'd caused it. But he had to do this. He had to make things right, do things the proper way. 

"I understand." Regina straightened up and shifted her bag on her shoulder. "What time do you want me?"

Even when she was hurting, she was going to flirt with him, and Robin struggled against his longing for her.

“Actually, if you could pick him up from his day care I’d appreciate it. I’m at a seminar all day and there is a dinner in the evening. Daycare want him gone by 6 but the dinner isn’t until 7. I’d pick him up but by the time I got there and then got back I’d have about five minutes with him and I don’t think he’d handle it all that well. He can be a bit clingy after all day at daycare.” He risked another glance into her beautiful brown eyes and she just gazed at him. God this was painful. How the hell had he ever thought this was a good idea? If it hadn't been for Roland's insistence Robin would have found another babysitter, no matter how much of a betrayal that would have felt. 

_ Oh yeah, good one Robin, blame your son. _ Robin shook his head to dislodge the thoughts, and Regina raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking. 

“So you want me to feed him as well?” Regina asked, and Robin nodded. 

“Thank you.” He did appreciate it but his tone was too gentle and he needed to dial it back. So he gave her his best 'teacher' smile and she huffed.

"Well you'd best be off. I'll see you Friday night." 

"We have English tomorrow." Regina reminded him, but Robin shook his head.

"As I said, I’m at a seminar all day. I think Ms Frossett will have my classes." He glanced over at his computer, although the staff messages page was no longer up on the screen. Instead his monitor was filled with tables of grades and scales and he couldn't suppress a shudder. 

This time of the year was the worst. He loved teaching but he hated marking. 

But that was not something he was going to discuss with Regina, who was his student. 

"Have a good day Ms Mills. Please close the door on your way out." Then he twisted his chair back around to his desk and concentrated very hard on not watching her leave.

Regina stood there for a moment, glaring at his back, and then she spun on her heel and stalked out. Robin was fairly sure he heard a not so quietly muttered 'prick' as she left the room, pulling the door firmly shut behind her.

Once he was certain he was alone he dropped his head to the desk and groaned. 

This was a bloody disaster. 

If she still wanted him at the end of the year he'd be a lucky man. That was assuming he didn't go mad and end up getting committed before then. If this little interaction was anything to go by, that could be more than a slight possibility!

* * *

 

Regina was fuming. That bastard prick of a jerk! She wanted to throttle him, she wanted to scream at him and hit him and yell and make him feel every bit of pain he'd just thrust on her. But she couldn't. She couldn't bloody do anything.

"Regina? Are you ok?" 

Regina looked up and when she saw Graham standing in front of her she gave him the most wicked smile. Maybe this could work instead. 

"Where's your office? Do you have one?" 

Graham nodded, slowly. 

"I do. Why?" 

"Take me there." It wasn't a question, it was a demand, and Graham sensed it would be better to obey. So he nodded again and turned around, walking towards the other end of the corridor. Storybrooke High had been built to cater for a larger number of students, and as a result almost all the teachers had their own offices. They were only small rooms, but they were secluded, and the heavy brick walls made them private. Regina was looking forward to some of that privacy right now. 

Graham opened his door and flicked on the light. Then he turned around to ask Regina what was wrong, only to find himself shoved against the wall, Regina's body pressed against his. She kicked the door closed and was kissing him before he could even realise what was happening. 

He wrapped his arms around her immediately and returned the kiss. He could tell something was wrong. She was upset about something, and he wanted to know what it was. He had thoughts of going into battle for her, fighting her wars and being the soldier he used to be. But then he pulled back from those thoughts. They were not what she needed. If she wanted a champion he was sure she'd pick a better man. But if she wanted physical release, well he could do that. He was more than happy to do that!

Regina was hoping that if she kissed Graham enough she might not cry, but it wasn't working, and even as she felt his body harden beneath her, and his tongue plundered her mouth, the tears wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks. Eventually Graham pulled back to look at her, and when he saw she was crying he flinched. 

"Regina? What is it? What's wrong?" He brushed his thumb against her cheek, wiping the tears away. He tilted his head down slightly so he could see into her eyes, and Regina sniffed and gulped and tried to look away.

“It’s nothing.” She muttered, and tried to blink the tears away. “I just … stupid teacher being a bastard that’s all.” 

“What’s happened?” Graham stood up a little straighter, his hands going to Regina’s hips. “Is there somebody you want me to talk to?” 

Regina gave a very bitter laugh.

“Oh yeah, that would work.” She muttered. Then she gave him an apologetic smile “I’m sorry. I just… it’s complicated.” She leaned up on her toes, wanting to kiss him again, but he pulled back slightly.

“Regina…” he paused and then his eyes widened and he pulled back a little more. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Regina suddenly had a very bad feeling. “What Oh?” 

“This teacher, this other teacher… did you… are you…?” He was floundering, he knew that, but he didn’t know what to say. He twisted away from her and walked over to his desk, leaning against it as he tried to gather his thoughts. Regina scowled, sure that she was not going to be happy with the way this was going. 

“Am I what?” 

Graham looked up, almost as if he’d forgotten, in five seconds, that she was even there. He tried to smile but it was wobbly.

“I’m not judging you.” He blurted out and Regina folded her arms, huffing.

“That’s never a good starter.” She muttered. Graham just gave a sad smile and he stood up again, reaching out to take her hands. He had to tug at her fingers before she finally unfolded her arms, and then she wouldn’t look at him as they stood there, hands clasped. Apparently his office floor was fascinating. 

“Regina, this thing between us, I know that it’s nothing serious.” Regina looked up at that and Graham gave a nervous smile that felt more like a grimace. “I mean, I assumed it was nothing serious? Was I wrong?” 

Regina’s shoulders slumped.

“No, you’re not wrong. It’s just…” She trailed off and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. “What were you going to say?” She looked back at him. Graham took her hands again and pulled her gently towards him. 

“I was going to say that even though it’s nothing serious, you are special to me. I’m not claiming anything, I know I don’t own you and you owe me nothing. If you want to see other people, well we never discussed that and it’s fine. Really.” Regina lifted her head and Graham’s breath caught. She was so beautiful, even when her eyes were filling with tears again. “There are others aren’t there? At least one?” 

Regina nodded and then she wrapped her arms tightly around his body, resting her head against his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled into his shirt and Graham rubbed her back.

“Hey, it’s fine!” He reassured her, and kissed her on the top of her head. “Like I said, I didn’t have any claim on you or anything like that.” He paused until she looked up at him again. When she did he gave her a smile and kissed her softly on her forehead. “This other man, is he a teacher?” 

Regina gave a bitter laugh. 

“Yeah, he is.” She replied, deciding at that stage she wasn’t going to bother explaining the whole thing. What was the point? Graham was being sweet now but what were the chances he’d continue to be sweet if he knew the whole sordid story? 

“And would I be wrong in thinking that perhaps you care about this other man?” Regina blushed and gave him such a guilty look. 

“But he doesn’t want me. He says I’m too young and I don’t know what I want.” She snorted. “He wanted me enough to fuck me but not enough to have a life with me.” 

Graham growled at that, not impressed.

“Ok, so that’s a bastard act.” He grumbled, and Regina looked at him in surprise. “Sounds like he’s using you Regina.” 

Regina wanted to protest, she wanted to say that it wasn’t like that, and he had reasons for being protective, but it felt so nice to be in Graham’s arms that she decided to just leave it well enough alone. 

Graham seemed to understand her need for silence, and he just gathered her close to him again, kissing the top of her head. 

“I have a duty second half of lunch, so I’m going to have to go soon.” He explained to her. “But if you need me to call you later that’s fine.” Regina flashed him a grin and he blushed. “I didn’t even mean like that!” He assured her and Regina giggled at him. “But if you want…” he trailed a finger down her cheek and she nipped at his fingertip with her lips, gazing up at him through her long lashes. 

“A phone call would be good actually.” She admitted when he pulled his finger away. Graham smiled at her and nodded.

“Same time?” He asked and she grinned.

“Same time.” She reached up then and kissed him. “Thank you Graham. You’re a wonderful man.” Graham gave an embarrassed shrug of the shoulder and kissed her back, then he let her go. 

“I don’t know about that.” He insisted. “But I do like to see you smile. Now run along and get some food into you. I’ll talk to you later this evening.” Regina gave him one more kiss and then she was darting out the door towards her friends. 

Yet again Graham had managed to improve her day. Why the hell couldn’t she have fallen in love with him instead of Robin? How much easier would life have been then? As she walked towards where she knew Emma and Neal were waiting she considered how different things might have been if she’d been with the Outdoor Ed teacher and Emma had settled with Jefferson. Or maybe Red. Regina shook her head. No, Jefferson would have been better, Emma needed somebody who could be wild but also be responsible. Red would be too difficult. No matter how ‘bifabulous’ Emma liked to say she was, Regina didn’t think she was willing to be in a committed lesbian relationship. 

The fact that a little voice piped up in the back of Regina’s head, wondering if maybe it would be different if the relationship was with Regina was irrelevant. Regina loved Emma as her best friend. So what if she was fun to fool around with? That meant nothing. Regina was not interested in that sort of thing, not on a permanent basis. 

Regina grunted as she shoved open the door to the canteen, more from her thoughts than any effort involved. 

“I need a fucking coffee!” 


	97. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th Chapter I'm posting today

They never actually ended up talking about Neal’s night with the Charmings. Regina wasn’t in the mood to discuss much when she got back to the other two after her talk with Robin and then Graham, and Emma had decided to actually do some school work for once rather than discuss why she was dropping out of Operation Cobra. So Neal had wandered off to play some basketball and the two girls had made their way to the library. 

They spent their free lesson there as well, and the only class they had after lunch was Geography. Aside from a whispered comment from Ms Mulan, telling Neal to bring his clothes to school the next day for the weekend, everything was just like it would be for the average student. It might not have been as exciting perhaps, but Emma found it a relief. 

“Do you wanna go to Granny’s?” Regina asked as they made their way to their lockers. Emma nodded.

“I’m meeting August there at 4 to talk about stuff.” She looked up at Regina. “But if you need to talk it’s cool, I can cancel with him.” 

Regina gave a tight smile.

“Nah, it’s fine.” She squeezed Emma’s shoulder. “I’ve got some other stuff to do, but maybe you can hang out with me before you get together with him?” 

“I’m not getting together with him!” Emma insisted, shoving the books into her bag with perhaps a little too much force. “It’s just, I don’t know. He’s good to talk to.” 

“Oh and I’m not?” Regina huffed and pulled open her own locker. “I see how it is.” 

Emma’s shoulders slumped at the bitter tone of Regina’s voice. 

“No Reggie, that’s not what I mean.” She stared at her friend, waiting for her to look over. Regina shoved some books around for a bit and then she sighed and looked at Emma.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She gave a small smile. “I just… the Outlaw seriously pissed me off today, that’s all.” 

“O.K.” Emma nodded. “Well I’ll just go and tell August that I can’t catch up with him and we’ll go figure out what we’re going to do to get the Outlaw’s head out of his arse.” She gave as big a smile as she could manage and Regina blinked away tears that she would deny even existed. 

“No, don’t do that.” Regina insisted. She knew that even though Emma wanted to speak to August she would drop everything for Regina. “You want to talk to somebody not involved don’t you? I get that. So talk to the little Wooden Boy and feel better. But maybe you and I can chat first? I need your help with something.” 

“Are you sure?” Emma tried not to look too relieved but when Regina nodded that it was fine Emma hugged her.

“Thank you.” She whispered into Regina’s ear. “But I’m serious. If you need me I’m totally ok with dumping anybody else to hang with you, you know that right?” 

“I know.” Regina’s smile was a bit more sincere now. They finished gathering their things and headed out to Regina’s car. Ten minutes later they were sitting in a booth at Granny’s and telling one of the waitresses their order.

“OK.” Emma gave Regina her most serious look. “What do you need my help with?” 

Regina had brought her iPad with her and she quickly called up the gallery. She had sat herself beside Emma when they came in so she could show her the pictures.

“I’m babysitting Roland tomorrow night.” She began, and Emma squealed, her eyes wide open.

“Really? That’s awesome! So you want me to be your cover for the night again?” 

Regina shook her head, not looking at her friend but rather focusing on the photos. 

“It was made quite clear to me that I will not be required to stay over, and I’m to leave pretty much as soon as he gets home. I think maybe Roland might have asked for me, and that’s the only reason why I’m allowed to be there.” 

Emma’s glare seemed enough to scorch earth, and Regina allowed herself a small smile when she glanced up at her friend. 

“So what’s the plan?” She asked and Regina moved the iPad over towards her.

“The plan is, this afternoon I’m going to go get some of these photos printed and I’m going to leave him some. I was tempted to paper the walls of his bedroom with them but then there was the fear that Roland might see them and yeah, don’t want that. So I want to have some that I can leave around for him to find, just to remind him what he’s missing.” 

Emma was intrigued. Then she looked at the photos and her eyes widened. 

“Oh my God Reggie!” She picked up the iPad and slowly swiped through all the images. “These are the ones Sidney took right?” Regina nodded. “You look so beautiful!” At Regina’s sniff Emma hurried to add “you always do, you know that!” She nudged Regina’s shoulder. “But I mean, come on. You could have looked really cheap and tacky but you look gorgeous.” She kept gazing at the images. Then she grinned. “You know what? You should send one to the Hatter as well. Might make a good Get Well card you know?” She gave a smirk and then went back to looking at the photos.

“You wouldn’t mind if I did that?” Regina was surprised, and Emma shrugged.

“Why would I?” she paused. “Oh. Oh yeah.” She put the iPad down and squeezed Regina’s hand. “I’m sorry about that.” She glanced up and saw the waitress coming over, so she quickly turned off the screen, not sure if Regina really wanted the world to see those pictures. After they had their orders and they were alone again Emma resumed talking. “That’s kind of why I want to drop out of the Operation for a while.” She blushed when Regina’s eyebrow raised.

“For a while? Or for good.” 

Emma shrugged and looked down at her onion rings. 

“I’m not sure.” She admitted. “Maybe for good, maybe for a while. I just need to figure a few things out.” 

Regina gave her a reassuring squeeze to her hand and then sipped her coffee as she waited for Emma to continue. 

“The thing is,” Emma bit into an onion ring mid sentence and then chewed and swallowed before continuing. “I really don’t want to think that the only reason people like me is because I put out.” She held up a hand before Regina could protest. “I know you don’t think that and I love you for it. I hadn’t even realised I felt like that until all this started and I realised it’s shaped so much of me.” Her shoulders slumped and she ate some more food, trying to gather her thoughts. “Lately I’ve had people acting all sorts of crazy because of me, and it’s amazing, but there’s also the link to the fact that I’m screwing them. I mean, the Captain is being all sorts of jealous, the Hatter is being sweet and caring, the Librarian is telling me all this stuff about slut shaming and how it’s rubbish, and I don’t know. I’m confused.” She frowned, wishing she could explain why she felt this way.

“You wish they’d done all this before you had sex with them right?” Regina finally said and Emma looked up at her and nodded. 

“It’s just a fucking pain in the arse, that’s all!” Emma was getting frustrated and Regina slipped an arm around her shoulders to hug her. 

“Well honey,” she drawled. “You know what they say. If sex is a pain in the arse roll over!” 

Emma looked at her and then burst out laughing. Regina was blushing but she was grinning. 

“Now that is something I’m not sure I’d ever be willing to do!” She admitted and Regina stared. Emma giggled when she realised the confusing. “I mean do it up the bum! Not roll over! I mean come on!” Regina breathed a sigh of relief and then she giggled as well. 

“I agree. Not quite sure I’m up for that.” She paused to consider it. “If I did I’d want it with somebody small. What’s Neal like?” 

Emma’s eyes bulged and she pulled back in shock.

“No way! You don’t wanna fuck him do you?” 

Regina was looking like she was seriously considering it, and then she burst out laughing, unable to keep a straight face. 

“Not a chance.” 

“Good,” Emma settled back in her seat and started to look at the pictures again. “Because that would be too damned weird.” She scrolled through a few more photos. There were so many! “Anyway, if you needed small he wouldn’t work, and that’s all I’m saying about it.” She could practically feel Regina wanting to know more, but then Emma came to the final photos Sidney had taken, when Regina was completely naked, and she was too preoccupied to do anything but stare. “Holy shit Reggie. You totally need to show the Hatter one of these! He’d love it!” 

Regina glanced down at the photos she was looking at and she blushed. In the photo Regina was lying back on the sofa, one foot hooked over the arm of the chair and the other resting on the floor, leaving her wide open to the camera. She had one hand on her breast, the other between her legs and it was quite obvious she had a couple of fingers inside herself. The look on her face was one of exquisite torture. Her eyes were half closed, her tongue was between her teeth, and her hips were tilted up. The next few photos could have played as an animation of Regina’s orgasm. “You totally need to gif that!” 

Regina burst out laughing. 

“Oh yeah, sure. I’ll get right on that!” She rolled her eyes and then she bit her lip, the only sign she was nervous. “But seriously, should I leave photos for the Outlaw?” 

Emma nodded.

“Maybe not these ones, not yet.” She swiped back through the naked ones. “Although I totally think you should give one of them to Jefferson. But maybe one of the earlier ones. Don’t want to give the Outlaw too much too soon!” Regina smiled her agreement. Then Emma found a set where Regina had been in deep purple lingerie. “I think these ones.” She decided. “Give him a few of these.” 

Regina glanced down at the pictures Emma had chosen and she nodded, trying to be detached about it all, but she couldn’t help the slight blush. 

“Ok.” She made a mental note of the photos and glanced at her watch. It was almost 4pm. “So, I’ll print these out and you can help me figure out where I’m going to put them later yeah?” Emma nodded and grinned. 

“Are you going to give one to the Hatter as well?” 

Regina tilted her head as she looked at her friend.

“Actually, I have an idea.”

Emma started to feel nervous. 

“Why am I getting scared?” 

Regina chuckled. 

“It’s nothing bad.” She promised. “I just thought, well maybe we could set up my camera on a timer and the two of us could be in a photo for him. I’m sure he’d love to see both of us. Or I could take photos for you and we could give him one of each of us. But yeah, I think he’d like to see both of us.” 

Emma was blushing and annoyed at herself for the burn on her cheek. 

“You really think he’d be interested in that?” 

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Of course!” She insisted. “But only if you’re ok with doing it.” 

Emma considered it. 

“I don’t know. I’ll get back to you. But we could do it ourselves? We wouldn’t need anybody else to take the photos?” 

Regina shook her head.

“I’ve got a good camera set up, we can do it.” Then she smirked. “Although if you wanted to make his day we could always ask Fireboy if he wanted to be cameraman!” 

Emma burst out laughing.

“Oh man he would probably die! I wonder.” She tapped her finger against her chin and Regina started to feel nervous when she realised Emma was considering it. “We could totally do that!” 

“Um, Ems…” 

Emma just gave her an innocent smile. 

“Come on! Think of how much fun it could be to torture him. He would get to see the pair of us but he wouldn’t get to touch!” 

“Hmm,” Regina mused. “Well when you put it that way…” She trailed off and gave an evil grin. “We’ll talk about it later.” she glanced up when she heard the bell above the door chime. “Your date’s here. Looks like it’s time for me to leave.” 

Emma looked up, noticed August looking for her, and she whacked Regina on the arm

“Shut up!” She hissed. “I told you it’s not like that.” 

Regina just grinned as she finished the last of her coffee and stood up. 

“I know. I’ll talk to you later ok?” 

Emma nodded.

“I’ll phone you.” 

“Not after 10.” Regina waggled her eyebrows. “The Soldier is going to phone me.” 

“Oh you dirty girl you! Get out of here and get those photos printed!” Emma shoved her friend away and Regina just laughed as she left the diner, saying hello to August as she passed him. August nodded at her and then came over to Emma, glad to see her smiling. 


	98. How do I choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8th Chapter I'm posting today

Regina was grinning as she made her way down the street. She decided to leave her car at Granny’s and walk to the print shop. It wasn’t far and it was a beautiful day. Plus she wasn’t sure she was quite willing to drive. She was feeling jittery and excited and nervous. It was a crazy sensation and a part of her wanted to dance down the street. Another part of her, a part that sounded a lot like her mother, wanted her to calm down and behave like a lady. But then again, and she couldn’t help but snort at this thought, a lady wouldn’t be walking to the print shop to print out erotic photos of herself to leave for her teacher! 

“Well that was a classy sound Miss Mills.” 

Even if Regina hadn’t recognised Graham’s voice her body reacted to the sound. She almost whimpered at the thought of what he could do with his words. She looked up and saw her teacher leaning against the entry to a laneway, smirking at her and looking like sin. 

“I always sound classy thank you very much Mr Humbert!” she smirked as she walked a little closer to him, unable to stop the sway of her hips. Graham looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow. 

“You certainly look it Miss Mills. But then you always do!” 

Regina wanted to stay looking sophisticated, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't help but grin like a fool, and despite Graham’s oh so sexy demeanor he was starting to blush as well. She started to giggle as she stopped in front of him and he allowed himself a smile. 

“God you look good enough to eat.” He murmured. “I know a brick wall isn’t exactly a tree but damn I want to take you up against it right now.” 

Regina whimpered. She couldn’t avoid it. Her eyes closed and her chest heaved and she was struggling to hold herself back. But then she drew a deep breath and she opened her eyes again. 

“Trust me when I say that I want it as well.” She assured him. “But perhaps the lane out the back of Granny’s isn’t the safest place for you to screw me!” They were standing so close to one another that only a blind man could miss the sparks between them. Graham’s hands were almost touching Regina’s waist, his fingers just hovering over her skin. 

“Do you have any suggestions for where we could go?” Graham was finding it extremely difficult to stop himself from just grabbing the teenager in front of him and crushing his lips to hers. 

Regina considered their options and then her eyes lit up. 

“Actually,” she gave him such a sexy smile that Graham was sure he was going to melt. “If you help me out with a little project I have there might be a reward in your future!” She raised an eyebrow at him, tempting him. Graham leaned back a little and looked at her, then he gave a small bow. 

“I am in your hands my queen!” he grinned. Regina rolled her eyes at the name but she giggled as well. Not that she would ever admit that though. Regina Mills did NOT giggle. 

She stepped back and started walking down the street, with Graham quickly sliding up next to her. 

“So what do you have in mind?” He asked, and Regina sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“OK,” She twisted her body slightly as she walked so she could look at him. “So this might be a bit weird, and if you feel strange about it then that’s totally ok. But um, remember how you figured out that there was somebody else I was interested in?” Was it crass of her to talk to Graham about this? He seemed ok with the idea of it earlier. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking and she was wishing she could read minds. 

“Yeah?” He spoke slowly, not sure where this was going. “Do you want me to help you get him or something? I’m not sure how I can do that Regina.” He had slowed his steps and was now standing there, frowning at her. Regina cringed.

“Well sort of?” She drew a short breath, and then grabbed her ipad from her bag. “See, here’s the thing. Somebody took some photos of me, for an art exhibit, and I wanted to print some of them out and leave them for… this other guy. To remind him of what he’s missing, you know?” 

“I think so?” Graham was confused. Then he shrugged. “No, I have no idea. What are you talking about?” Regina sighed and glanced around, then she spotted a park bench and led the taller man over to it. He took a moment before he sat down but when she gave him such a huge smile he couldn't help but smile back. “Ok, explain this to me.” 

“Right.” Regina took a moment to gather her thoughts. “So, I posed for a whole bunch of photos for an art exhibition. Do you want to see them?” She was already swiping her iPad into action as she waited for Graham’s response. He nodded, completely confused, and then glanced down at the pictures. 

“Fucking hell Regina!” His eyes went wide as he looked at the first images. Regina giggled again. “These are for an art exhibition?” Regina nodded. 

“The theme of the exhibition is the commodification of sex, or something like that. The guy who took the photos is going to do a piece on how sex is used to sell all sorts of things, so he’s going to badly photoshop products into this pictures. Things like boxes of nappies or washing detergent or stuff.” Graham stared at her, but he couldn’t stop looking at the photos and soon he was slowly swiping through them all. Regina was chewing on her bottom lip as she watching him. Did he like them? Did he find them attractive or slutty? 

“So what are you planning on doing with the photos?” Graham’s voice cracked, not sure how he felt about the woman beside him posing for something like this. 

“Well,” Regina tried to look casual. “This guy that I like, I am babysitting for him on Friday night and I thought I might leave some of these lying around in his room or something for him to find. What do you think?” 

Graham couldn’t stop looking at the photos, and he was pretty sure that his opinion of them all was going to be very obvious very soon. 

“This is the teacher that was happy to have sex with you but didn’t want anything more?” He finally asked and Regina gasped in pain at his very blunt explanation. 

“Yeah,” she slumped a little. “That’s about right.” Graham looked up when he heard the hurt tone of her voice.

“Oh feck, I’m sorry Regina. I didn’t mean to sound so cruel.” He took her hand in his and started to rub his thumb against her palm. Regina shrugged, blinking back some tears. 

“No it’s fine. You’re right” She looked away. “I just… I really care about him, I’m pretty sure I love him, and I thought things were going well between us, but then…” She trailed off and looked at Graham again. “I’m sorry. This is a horrible thing to do isn’t it? Telling one lover about how I want to be with another.” 

Graham gave a small smile.

“It’s worth it to hear you call me your lover,” he blushed, and Regina took a moment but then she smiled at him. She squeezed his hand and they were silent for a moment. Then Graham drew a deep breath and nodded, looking back at the iPad. “Ok. So let’s see. You want to convince this man to get his head out of his arse and realise that he has a beautiful young woman who’s madly in love with him.” He paused and looked up at her again. “Hold on. Did you say you’re babysitting for him?” Regina nodded slowly, her eyes wide. “It’s Robin Locksley isn’t it?” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “You don’t half have a type do you!” 

Regina frowned.

“What do you mean?” 

“You are sleeping with two teachers, both of us from the British Isles, both with brown hair and beards. It’s a type.” 

Regina wasn’t sure if Graham was offended or teasing. 

“Maybe?” She shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean it’s not like I picked you both intentionally.” She couldn’t help but sound hurt at his accusation. Graham quickly realised he had offended her. 

“Oh Regina, I’m sorry.” He truly did feel bad now. “I was just… I just noticed. That’s all. But anyway. It doesn’t matter. You want to be with Locksley, and I want you to be happy so I guess I’ll help you work out a way to do both - be with him and be happy.” 

Regina’s eyes were wide as she stared at him. 

“You’d do that for me? You’ll help me?” Graham blushed a little as he nodded, trying to hide behind hair that was far too short to prove any sort of cover. 

“Of course.” He smiled at her. “You’re amazing Regina, and like I said, I want you to be happy.” Then he flashed her a cheeky smile. “Although I might not be in a rush for you to find your happiness. I mean, it might be nice if it took a while before you got together with Locksley, if you know what I mean!” He was blushing again and Regina was grinning at the fact that no matter how sexy and seductive his words were, Graham couldn’t really manage to say any of it without looking just a little bit sheepish. She squeezed his hand again. 

“That sounds perfect.” She told him. “After all, I’m not sure if I’m quite ready to settle down just this minute.” She winked at him. “There are still some trees that I’m interested in seeing!” Graham blinked and then he burst out laughing, before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head. 

“God Mills you are evil!” Then he let her go and went back to looking at the photos. “So we need to figure out which … holy Mary Mother of God!” His eyes were wide and Regina glanced down at the iPad to see what he was looking at. When she realised just which pictures he was up to she burst out laughing, very very embarrassed laughing. “Please tell me these aren’t going to be in the exhibition!” Graham looked like he was in agony as he switched his gaze from Regina’s face to the photos of her mastubating. Regina shook her head, shoulders still shaking slightly from trying not to laugh any more. 

“No, they are for my personal collection.” She replied. Then she leaned over to murmur in his ear “Although if you’d like one I’m sure we could come to an arrangement?” Graham whimpered. The big, strong, former soldier, whimpered. Regina couldn’t help but giggle at that. “I’ll take that as a yes then?” her voice was low, like honey in his ear and Graham nodded his head so quickly he wasn’t sure it wouldn’t fall from his shoulders. “Ok,” Regina leaned over to look at the pictures. “Tell me which one you want and I’ll add it to the list of ones we get printed.” 

“Oh dear Lord how do I choose?” Graham was swiping back and forth through the images and Regina felt a moment of pride. She knew she should probably feel dirty. That was how she had been brought up, that the women that posed for nude photos were either manipulated or desperate or trash. But Regina felt a real sense of empowerment as she watched Graham’s reactions to her photos. Maybe she didn’t want to make a career out of it, but there was certainly an erotic appeal to both the action of having the photos taken and also watching how people responded to the photos. She had to force herself not to smile too broadly. 

Finally Graham seemed to settle on an image that he knew was just before Regina climaxed, and while he felt a little embarrassed at just how turned on the photos made him, he wasn’t going to knock back the opportunity to have a copy. 

He just tried not to get too annoyed at the fact he wasn’t the only one that would see them. He wondered who it was that had taken the photos. He hoped it was somebody trustworthy. It was one thing for Regina to choose who saw them, but if the photographer was a creep who decided to sell the images for his own gain, well the little shit might find himself in a world of trouble! 

“Ok, this one.” he told her, and she smiled. 

“So we’ll print it out, and I am thinking these ones,” she swiped through to the pictures Emma had suggested, “for Robin. What do you think? Do you think they will make him realise what he’s been missing?” 

“If they don’t he’s a bloody idiot.” Graham muttered, and Regina glanced around quickly to make sure they were alone before she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Right, let’s go then.” She jumped up and slid the iPad back into her bag. Graham had to take a moment, and Regina glanced at his crotch. “Or do you maybe want to find a tree first?” She quirked an eyebrow at him but he just gave her a dirty glare and stood up. 

“I’ll be fine.” He assured her. “Don’t you worry about me!” 

Regina’s laughter was sparking, and Graham was stunned when he felt a bolt of jealousy at the thought that this was not his future. He knew that what they had wasn’t serious, or long term, but sometimes she made it damned difficult to remember that. 

“Let’s go get these printed.” He grinned and Regina smiled at him, almost linking her arm through his before remembering that they couldn't exactly do that. So she walked as close to him as she could, and she tried to focus on the happy feelings, rather than the bundle of confusion that was her feelings. 

It really might have been easier if she had fallen in love with Graham but although he was lovely it was too late. She adored him, he was dead sexy and she loved being with him, but her heart belonged to the Locksley boys. She couldn’t imagine a life without Robin or Roland in it. 


	99. Snow on Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9th Chapter I'm posting today

"Have you been waiting long?" 

Emma shook her head and gave August a gentle smile as he sat down. 

"Regina wanted to catch up, so she was keeping me company, it's all good." She sipped the last of her drink and smiled again at the teacher. She was surprised to realise she had tears in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. August looked concerned, and he reached out to put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry," Emma blushed, she felt so stupid. Then she sniffed, tried to gather her emotions, and forced herself to smile more widely. "Did you want something to drink or eat or anything?" She grabbed her wallet from the table and made to stand up, but August shook his head.

"Let me." He rose from his seat. "I'm the one with the full-time job here." He flashed her a grin but the concern was still obvious in his eyes. Emma wanted to protest, considering she'd only just finished her drink, but it had gone cold and her stomach chose that moment to rumble at her. 

"Um, yeah, ok, thanks." She blushed. "A cinnamon hot chocolate would be lovely."

"And something to eat?" 

Emma tried so hard to resist but she'd spied the mud cake earlier and she couldn't help but glance over to where it sat, covered by glass on the counter. 

"Um, well, I wouldn't hate you if you happened to get some of that chocolate mud cake?" She wasn't trying to look coy, but the fluttering of her eyelashes made it oh so difficult for August to refuse her anything. He chuckled.

"I'll see what i can manage." He stepped away and headed over to the counter to place his order. 

While she was waiting, Emma glanced around the diner, wondering if there was anybody there to spy on her and see her eating with August. Not that they would think to go and tell Killian anyway, but there was a part of her that was nervous. 

As if thinking of him somehow triggered it, Emma's phone beeped at her and she glanced down, seeing a text message from the man himself.

**Swan, I know we're meant to be giving each other space but I just had to tell you that I miss you.**

Emma gazed at the message for a long time, just smiling at it, before she realised he was probably waiting for a reply. 

**I miss you too.**

She sent it off and considered her next sentence. She glanced up at August who was now leaning against the counter and chatting to Miss Frosset. Emma nodded to herself, deciding she had to be honest, and she forced herself to feel happy about this.

**I'm actually at Granny's. Mr Booth is here to talk to me about stuff. He wanted to make sure I was ok with everything. It's nice to have a chat to somebody that isn't interested in sleeping with me, I can actually have a conversation without worrying about whether or not I'm sexy enough.**

She sent it off and immediately regretted it, hurriedly typing her next message.

**Not that you only make me feel like you want me for sex. I mean, not really. I just... oh man I'm rubbish at this.**

She pressed send, figuring a confused apology was probably better than a more carefully thought out response that took time and gave him a chance to worry. She started trying to word her next text when a message finally arrived from Killian. 

**We're going for honesty here aren't we Swan? Can I just say that I am so close to coming and flattening Booth. But if you think he's just there to talk then I will trust you. I DO trust you, I swear. I just don't trust anybody else around you. :(**

Emma glanced up at August then, and she couldn't help but giggle. She deleted what she'd started to write and typed in a new message.

**Trust me, if you could see the way he's flirting with Miss Frosset you wouldn't be worried about trusting him around me. Actually it's kind of sweet.**

She half imagined she could hear Killian's snort. 

**Booth and Elsa? I thought she had better taste than that!**

"Hey!" Emma cried at the phone, and giggled again. Even though the topic of conversation had the potential to be painful (and she knew very well that she was running the risk of Killian being his usual jealous self here) she could tell he was trying to be better. 

**I think it's sweet actually. So there! :P**

She sat back and waited, watching the two teachers flirting shyly at the counter. She could tell that Miss Frossett appear to like the attention August was paying her, even though she seemed shy about it all. When the blond glanced up though, as if she could feel Emma's gaze, Emma looked back at her phone, trying not to look so obvious. Just in time a message came back from Killian.

**I am trying to not be jealous. I really am. And before you say it, I mean jealous that Booth is with you, not jealous that Elsa is flirting with him!**

Emma grinned at that, almost wanting to swoon. 

**Thank you. I'm proud of you.**

She added a little kissing emoji and sat back. 

**So are we still going on our date on Saturday?**

Emma sat up straight at that, a little concerned, and her fingers flew over the screen.

**Of course, why? Did you want to cancel?**

The message came back almost immediately.

**No! Of course not. Never! But where do you want to go? Are you still ok with a picnic?**

Emma felt her shoulders relax at that and she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. 

**A picnic sounds lovely. Do you want me to come meet you at your place?**

She had butterflies in her stomach. Even though there was a part of her that was sure that if she went over there he'd just decide to stay in and have sex with her, rather than putting in the effort to date her, she tried to ignore that voice and focus on the pleasurable anticipation that this made her feel. The concept of going on a date was wonderfully new. She desperately wanted to be wooed, she wanted him to make her feel like he actually thought she was worth more than what was between her legs. 

She wasn't sure if she believed it herself, but oh how she wanted to!

**Maybe that would be for the best. I'd love to pick you up, like a proper date, but your parents might ask questions. :(**

Emma read his reply and tried to ignore the dread that statement filled her with. No. He was being sincere. He wasn't just trying to get her to stay at his house. The idea of her parents catching them was a real one. 

**I could text you if they're not home, or I could meet you somewhere else if you want? So you could still be picking me up?**

She was chewing her lip again, and one of these days she'd have to stop doing that. The little blisters she seemed to give herself were damned painful at times. 

**That sounds like a plan. My clever Swan, so much more than a pretty face.**

And just like that she felt better again. 

"What's got you smiling so much?" August asked as he carried over their drinks and two slices of cake. Normally one of the waitresses would deliver their food but clearly August had spent so long chatting with Miss Frossett that he'd been able to do it himself. 

"Oh, just texting Kill... um, my date for Saturday." Emma glanced around to see if there was anybody listening in, and then she gave August a smile. "Hang on." 

**I'd better go. Mr Booth is here, with chocolate cake.**

**Oh I see how it is, leaving me for chocolate. *sniff***

Emma giggled at his response and August raised an eyebrow as he watched her 

**I'll see you tomorrow. Behave yourself.**

She watched the screen for a moment, eager for his reply.

**As you wish Buttercup. Bye**

Emma frowned in confusion.

"What's up?" August asked her, and Emma lifted her gaze to the teacher.

"Oh, it's just this last message he sent, I'm not sure what he meant." 

"What did he say?" August was sipping his drink as he spoke to her. Emma turned the phone around so he could read the screen. "Ahh, so you've never seen The Princess Bride then?" 

Emma scrunched up her face as she tried to remember. 

"I think I might have? What does that have to do with it?" 

"It's a sort of quote from the film." August slid Emma's drink and cake across to her now she had put the phone down again "Buttercup is in love with Westley the farm boy, and instead of telling her he loves her he says 'as you wish'" He sipped his coffee as he waited for Emma to click.

"Oh!" Emma's eyes lit up and then she smiled. "So he's saying he loves me?" 

August nodded, a small smile on his face. It was sweet, seeing how happy that made Emma, but he still wasn't sure this was the right thing. 

"Oh that's perfect!" Emma was gushing, and she quickly sent another message back.

**As you wish Wesley**

Then she slipped her phone back into her bag, trying to ignore it for the rest of her time with August. 

"Thank you for this." She picked up her fork to try the cake. "You really didn't need to, but I'm so glad you did." She took a mouthful of cake and groaned when she tasted it. "Oh man," she swallowed quickly. "I think I've died and gone to chocolate heaven!" August burst out laughing at that.

"Oh Emma, you're far too easy to please!" 

Emma poked her tongue out at the other man, and prayed she didn't' have cake all over her tongue. 

"You're not that hard to please yourself!" She teased as she reached for more cake. "I saw you flirting with Miss Frossett earlier!" This time it was Emma's turn to laugh as August blushed and tried to look smooth. 

"I wasn't flirting, I was being friendly." 

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sure sure!" she teased. "I bet that's all it was!" She glanced around the diner, looking for the relief teacher. "Where is she anyway? I'm surprised you were able to pry yourself away!" 

"I think she's sitting in one of the booths around the corner." AUgust tried to sound nonchalant but his ears were red with embarrassment. 

"I bet there's a different Booth she'd rather sit in, or on!" Emma quipped as she sipped her hot chocolate, and August stared at her, before he started to laugh as well. 

"Cheeky brat!" He tried to glare at her but it wasn't all that effective. Emma just shrugged and grinned at him, and for a while they ate their cake and sipped their drinks. 

After a while Emma had to admit that she was feeling content. It was a strange sensation, just sitting here with somebody and not feeling any pressure to perform. Her emotions must have been playing out on her face because August was watching her for a moment before he spoke. 

"What are you thinking?"

"This is nice." Emma admitted. "You and me, just sitting here. It's nice." 

"Ok?"  August's tone encouraged her to go on.

"I mean, despite our history, despite what you know about what I've been doing, I feel like I can just sit here with you and be comfortable and there's no pressure. Like you're not just waiting for me to spread my legs or suck you off." She blushed at that and pulled back in her chair. "Although if you need me to I totally understand," she rushed to reassure him. "I mean, you bought me cake and all and yeah. I'm sorry, don't worry. I will still..." But August held up his hand as if he could physically stop her words. 

"Emma Emma Emma, calm down." Emma gulped back the other words that threatened to spill from her lips. When she was silent again, August lowered his hand. "Emma, I do not expect anything from you except friendship. I don't want you to spread your legs or do anything else for me, that's not the way this friendship is going to work" 

Emma's eyes opened wide as she stared at him.

"Are you sure?" 

August felt a flame of fury shoot through him. How the hell had she been treated that she thought that was the way things were meant to be? 

"I'm positive." He caught the expression on her face. "Emma, you are a beautiful young woman, and I can understand why the others are so enamoured of you, but believe it or not it is actually possible for a man to be friends with a woman without having to sleep with her." 

Emma's eyes were so wide that August almost wanted to laugh. 

"Maybe with other people, people that have stuff to offer," She finally mumbled, and looked down at her rapidly diminishing slice of cake. When August gave a low growl though her head shot up and she stared at him again.

"Emma, you have a lot to offer, and I really wish you would stop putting yourself down. You are bright, funny, friendly, easy to talk to and very sweet. You are a lovely young lady, even if saying that makes me feel like my grandfather!" Emma stifled a giggle at that, she couldn't help it. August smiled at her, glad to see her expression lighten. But this was serious and so he went on. "I still don’t know if I think that you and Killian are a good idea, for so many reasons, not just the legal ones. But I know that any man is going to be lucky to have you in his life and any man that makes you feel like all you are good for is a rumble between the sheets then they are scum and you deserve better, alright?" He glared at her until Emma nodded her agreement. "Good!" He gave a grim smile and Emma's smile grew just a little.

They sat in silence for a while, the sound of forks scraping plates the only real noise at the table. 

"Thank you August." She finally spoke up. "I appreciate it." 

August nodded and swallowed the last of his chocolate cake. 

"I'm glad." He replied and set his fork down. "So now we have that out of the way, I need your advice." Emma raised an eyebrow as she waited. "How can I convince Miss Frossett to come out on a date with me?" 

Emma's laughter was loud enough to drown out almost all the noise in the busy diner, and even though he was a little embarrassed August had to admit that it was good to see her so carefree and relaxed, even if it was at his expense! 


	100. What Dreams May Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th and last chapter I'm posting for now. I've almost got this site caught up with ff.net!

**_A/N Ok, so it has been sooo long since I've posted anything and I'm really sorry about that. I was working on a project that took so much time, and then I started getting migraines and my general health was rubbish and so on. It all added up to me not feeling like writing, which was depressing in and of itself. But I've finally got a chapter for you all. I just hope it's worth the wait. I promise I won't take so damned long next time._ **

**_I've been working on some AUs for this too, as I mentioned last chapter. Stories that people suggested that I loved but I can't fit into this. I was hoping to have them published to share with you but that didn't work and I didn't want to hold off on this any longer. But if you're interested, the dream mentioned here is included. More details soon._ **

**_Thanks again for all the messages wondering how I was and so on. It was much appreciated._ **

 

Emma’s parents were away again. They’d been out of town at a conference and had called Emma Thursday night to say they were going to spend the weekend away, to have some time together. Apparently working together wasn’t time enough, and they wanted to have a romantic weekend away with nothing to worry about. Emma wasn’t sure when she became something to worry about, rather than a person her parents wanted to spend time with, but she told herself that as a teenager she was glad that she was going to have the house to herself. 

“Maybe I should offer to fuck my parents,” she grumbled to herself as she waited for Neal to pick her up Friday morning. “Then they might want to hang out with me!” 

Neal was, as usual, running late to collect her. Emma wasn’t about to complain, he was good enough to offer a ride when he heard she’d need one, and if they were a bit late for homeroom she didn’t really care. They got into the classroom just before the bell and it was looking like it was going to be an average sort of morning as Emma slid into her seat beside Regina just before the Coach started calling the roll. As they waited for their names to be called Emma managed to look at Regina and was about to give her a greeting when she saw the way her best friend was glancing at Neal. 

“Hey, you ok?” 

Regina took a moment to respond, and when she did she blinked at Emma for a bit before she seemed to realise she’d been asking a question.

“Huh?”

Neal had moved past the two girls to sit with some of the guys from the basketball team. He’d mentioned he was going to see about when try outs were when he’d been driving to school that morning. 

“I said are you ok?” 

Regina’s gaze had shifted back to Neal and the expression on her face was one of confusion and… was that lust?

“Regina?” Emma waved her hand in front of Regina’s face and Regina finally focused on Emma, pushing her hand away. Emma chuckled in surprise as she watched her friend. “Are you ok? Don’t tell me you’re crushing on Neal now?”

“What?” Regina screeched, her face flushing as she glanced over at Neal again, before shifting in her seat and crouching down. “No!” 

Emma, who had been teasing, raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Are you sure about that?” Regina fixed her with an evil glare and then she slumped down further in her chair. 

“I had a dream.” She muttered and Emma’s eyebrows shot up her forehead.

“You had a what?” She leaned forward to better hear Regina. 

“I had a dream about Neal.” Regina mumbled, and Emma paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Regina whacked her on the arm, and Emma shrieked at the impact, before Coach Nolan glared at the pair of them, telling them to be quiet and keep the violence to a minimum. 

The two girls mumbled an apology to the teacher and then the noise of the classroom generally increased again so the pair of them could continue their conversation. 

“So,” Emma began, her voice barely a whisper. “When you say a dream, I’m guessing you don’t mean just a regular one hey?” 

Regina glared again, and hunched her shoulders, looking for all the world like she wanted to crawl under the desk. Then she shook  her head.

“Not quite, no.” She admitted, and Emma had to bite her lip to stop from giggling. 

“So?” she prompted. “Tell me about it?” 

Regina shuddered and glared at her best friend before she straightened up a bit and finally gave Emma a grin.

“You were in it too.” She admitted and Emma’s eyes bulged. And then she began to explain. “Remember how we were talking about getting him to take photos of us for the get well card for the Hatter?” Emma nodded. “Well in the dream I got the pair of you to come over and we were down in the basement and it was all set up with a sofa and a camera and stuff. We got changed into lingerie. Oh,” she peered at Emma. “Remind me to take you shopping. You were wearing this beautiful blue corset and you were good enough to eat!” She smirked and Emma blushed. 

“Get on with the story!” Emma muttered, but she was grinning. Regina just flashed her a smile. 

“So Neal practically died when he saw us, and then we started making out while he was taking photos.” Regina was clearly enjoying telling this story and Emma had to keep glancing around to make sure nobody could overhear them. “We ended up… well basically doing what we did for Archie the other day, and then it was time for the Soldier to phone me, so you two were going to go.” 

Emma wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about Regina having erotic dreams about her, but decided that it would be just a bit hypocritical for her to complain. So she just let her go on with the tale. 

“So next thing I’m on my bed and talking to the Soldier and that’s going pretty much the way it usually does.” Her smirk left little to the imagination and Emma couldn’t help but giggle. “But then I looked up and there’s Fireboy, standing in the doorway and watching me.” 

“Watching you?” Emma’s eyes went wide and Regina nodded, her teeth worrying her lip as she tried to swallow her smile. 

“Yup. I had my…” the bell rang and Regina stopped speaking as they gathered up their things to head to their next class. Regina pretty much grabbed Emma and dragged her out of the classroom, heading towards the bathroom to keep telling her story in private. 

Once they were sure they were alone, and could speak freely, Regina took a deep breath and began to talk again. 

“Ok. So where was I? That’s right. I was talking to the Soldier and I was lying on my bed, naked, and Fireboy was standing there watching me and I wanted to get angry at him for spying on me but I couldn’t do it. I loved it that he was there, and so I kept doing what I was doing. When I … finished… he was still watching me. I hung up the phone and then you bounced in, said it was about time that the pair of us slept together, and then the three of us ended up together and yeah, well you can probably imagine what happened then.” Regina trailed off and her face was bright red. 

Emma was staring in shock.

“So you’re telling me that you had a dream about a threesome between you, me and Neal?” She finally managed to stammer out. Regina nodded, slowly, not sure how Emma was going to react. Emma took a moment and then she burst out laughing.

“Oh my GOD! That is classic!” She doubled over in hysterics. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and Regina started to get annoyed. 

“Are you quite alright?” She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot in frustration. 

“Yeah, sorry!” Emma finally managed to get her breath back as she wiped her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” She was gasping for breath but she managed to get herself under control. “So how was it?” She teased and Regina groaned. Then she looked up at her best friend.

“Fantastic.” she finally admitted, and that set Emma off laughing again, before Regina joined in as well. Then the warning bell sounded and the pair of them decided they’d better rush off to their next class. 

They made their way towards English in silence. As they drew closer to the classroom Emma finally spoke up.

“Do you think you would want to do it though?” She asked softly, and Regina considered pretending she didn’t know what she was talking about, but then she shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Not without you, that’s for sure.” She admitted, and Emma gave her a small smile. 

“That’s sweet of you.” Emma squeezed her hand. “But if you’re waiting for that…” 

“I know, I know!” Regina grumbled. “I have to wait!” She poked her tongue out at Emma and Emma grinned. “It’s fine. I think I have enough on my plate at the moment anyway. And would you really want to run the risk of one of Fireboy’s lovers getting possessive? That would be scary.” 

Emma grinned and laughed at that. 

“Oh that’s true! I don’t know who I’d be more afraid of.” Emma considered. They were about to walk into the classroom when Emma paused. “Are you going to tell Neal about the dream?” 

“What?” Regina squeaked. “No way! You can’t tell him! No way!” She insisted, and Emma struggled not to laugh again. 

“Don’t worry sweetie,” She patted Regina’s arm. “I won’t say anything.” 

Regina fixed her with her best glare and then stalked into the classroom, leaving Emma to apologise to Ms Frosset about their being late. Neal watched them, an eyebrow raised, but Emma just shook her head and tried not to laugh again. 

After English they had Science and it was obvious now that Regina was less stressed around Viktor. The teacher was more relaxed, even if he gazed wistfully at Regina occasionally, and Emma actually felt sympathetic for the man at times. She admired him for his determination to be what Regina needed though, despite his own personal feelings. There was a part of Emma that was jealous that things seemed to be working out so well for her friend, all things considered (because she was certain that this mess with Robin would be a short term issue, there was no way he would really be able to stay away from her) but then Emma felt guilty for her envy. After all, if anybody deserved to be adored it was Regina. It was so damned easy to adore her too!

Regina was determined not to tell Neal anything, but it was obvious even to Neal that something had happened. He was normally fairly unobservant when it came to girls’ moods, or at least that was what Emma liked to tell him, but he wasn’t so dense that he couldn’t notice Regina blushing whenever she looked at him. But whenever he asked what was wrong Regina just snapped at him, and it was starting to get just a bit grating. So after a while Emma decided she would help. 

“Look, she had a dirty dream about the three of us and you were rubbish, she’s embarrassed for you.” 

“EMMA!” Regina screeched, and then she realised just what Emma had said and she started to laugh. Viktor walked over at the sound and was quick to make sure everything was ok. 

“It’s fine Vik… I mean Mr Whale.” Regina was still grinning at Emma as she spoke to the teacher. “Emma just… yeah, don’t worry about it.” She glanced at the blond man standing beside them and gave him a winning smile. Viktor peered at them all and then nodded, before turning and walking away, with an order to try and focus on what they were doing rather than gossiping. 

Neal was not impressed.

“Oh man Reggie!” He raked his fingers through his hair, making it even messier than usual. “There’s a part of me that wants to insist that clearly it was a nightmare because there’s no way I’d be rubbish, but the idea of actually trying to prove you wrong is just…” he shuddered and Regina glared at him.

“Oh what?” She folded her arms as she fixed him with her stare. “Are you suggesting the idea of having sex with me is disgusting?” 

Her voice wasn’t as low as it perhaps could have been, because it was obvious from the expressions on the boys at the table next to them they were willing to add their comments. Emma kicked their table and they shut up before Regina could notice them. 

“What?” Neal was blushing now. “No! But come on Reggie. It would be kind of weird, don’t you think?” 

Regina tilted her face up so she could better peer down her nose at the boy in front of her.

“Oh trust me, it would be disgusting. For me. You should be so lucky though!” And then she very obviously turned her attention back to the work they were meant to be doing. Neal grumbled under his breath for a bit and then picked up his pen to keep working again. 

“I hate you.” Regina muttered under her breath to Emma and Emma just gave her a kiss on the cheek and grinned.

“I know.” She admitted. “But trust me, I helped!” 

Regina glanced at her and had to fight a grin.

“I know. And that’s why I hate you!” She admitted. The pair shared a giggle and passed the rest of the lesson in relative quiet. 

* * *

Neal decided he wanted to go play some basketball at the break, so he headed off towards the courts. The two girls headed off towards the canteen, chuckling about Neal’s awkwardness.

“I still hate you.” Regina was saying as she pushed open the doors to the canteen. “But I admit you did make things better! At least now he’s the one that’s embarrassed.” 

Emma was going to reply when she noticed Killian standing just down the corridor and smiling at her. When he caught her gaze he called out to her. Glancing around, she nodded. 

“Grab me a hot chocolate?” She asked Regina. “I’ll be right back.” 

Regina glanced up, saw the music teacher, scowled and then nodded. 

“Ok. But you owe me.” 

“Add it to my tab!” Emma called and then tried not to look like she was rushing towards the other man. 

“Miss Swan.” Killian wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, but the students still milling around made that a bit difficult. 

“Mr Jones.” Emma beamed at him, swaying slightly closer to him. 

“I was just looking for you. I was hoping to discuss your assessment, if you have a moment?”

Emma frowned for a moment, and then she grinned. 

“Oh, yeah, sure. Ok.” Killian’s smile could light up the city. He nodded and headed towards his classroom, with Emma trailing along behind. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they were finally in the music room. As soon as they were alone Killian closed the door behind them and stepped up to Emma. 

“God I’ve missed you.” he breathed, his hands hovering over her sides. Emma’s chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing. 

“I’ve missed you too.” She admitted, her fingers itching to touch him. Killian was staring at her lips. 

“I know that we’re taking things slowly, and I respect that.” Killian’s voice was haggard. “But I want to kiss you so badly.” 

Emma sucked on her bottom lip as she smiled. Then she gazed into his eyes. 

“Maybe one kiss wouldn’t hurt?” She suggested, and Killian looked like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“Are you sure?” 

Emma nodded, moving just a little closer.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She assured him, and then she was tight in his arms, her mouth crushed to his. 

The kiss was perfect! That was the only way she could explain it. Even though it really hadn’t been that long since they’d been together, it seemed like the first kiss after a century apart. Just the right balance of love and attraction, passion and devotion. When they finally pulled apart they rested their foreheads against one another and just smiled like fools. 

“Thank you Emma.” Killian’s voice was barely a whisper. “I needed that.” 

“I did too.” Emma replied. She twisted so she was resting her head against his shoulder, her arms still tight around his chest. 

“I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow.” Killian pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he spoke. “I just wish it was tomorrow already.” 

Emma nodded her agreement and then she had an idea. She lifted her head and looked up at him. 

“Killian?” 

“Yes my beautiful one?” 

“Are you busy tonight?” 

Killian raised an eyebrow. 

“Why?” 

“Well,” Emma glanced down, feeling shy all of a sudden. Then she drew a breath, gathered her courage, and looked up at him again. “It’s just, my parents are out of town again for the weekend, and I am rubbish at only cooking for one. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come over and I could make you dinner?” 

Killian’s heart felt like it was in his mouth. 

“Are you sure love?” 

Emma knew what he was asking, and she had to fight to say the right thing. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him to spend the night, or even spend the weekend, but she was committed to this idea to take things slowly. She had to be. 

“Just dinner, maybe a movie. I think we’ve got to go through with this plan to take things slowly. But I’ll be on my own and yeah. I’d rather be with you, you know?” 

“You don’t want to have a sleepover with Regina or something?” Killian was struggling to not scream that he’d steal her away for the weekend. He had heard enough of August’s lectures to almost have him convinced that slowing down was good. But God it was difficult.

“Regina is busy.” Emma admitted. “And besides, I know Regina. I want to get to know you.” 

Killian, who had felt a bolt of jealousy when it seemed like he was her second choice, felt reassured at her final comments. 

“That sounds wonderful.” He admitted. “But are you sure it will be ok? I can cook for you if you’d like?” 

Emma shook her head.

“No, I’d like to cook for you. I’d like to see you at my house.” 

Killian looked into her eyes, trying to see what she was really saying, and then he nodded. 

“Alright. And I promise I’ll leave by midnight. How does that sound? And will we still have our date tomorrow? I have something special planned.” 

Emma beamed at him. 

“If you still want to take me on a date tomorrow then that is more than fine with me.” She assured him, and leaned up to give him another quick kiss. Then her  phone rang and she knew, from the ringtone, who it was. “I’d better go.” She grabbed her phone from her pocket. “That’s Regina, checking up on me.” She smiled at the other man. “But I’ll see you tonight? Maybe 7 ish?” 

Killian was thrilled. 

“I’ll be there my love.” He promised, and she grinned at him, before pulling open the door to the classroom.

“It’s fine, I’m on my way,” She promised Regina as she headed outside. Killian leaned back against his desk, his finger brushing against his lip as he remembered the feeling of Emma’s kiss. He wanted to go and grab her and claim her. He knew the way others looked at her, and he wanted to show the world that she was his. But then he clenched his fists and forced himself to calm down. 

“She’s not mine.” He told himself. “I’m hers, but she is her own person.” Then, after repeating that to himself a few times, he pushed himself away from the desk and headed off towards the staffroom, wondering if he had time to get himself a cup of coffee before he had to deal with year 8 Music after recess. 


	101. Dimples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrgh! I'm sorry I keep forgetting to update here. I have 8 chapters to post and then I'll be up to date both here and on ff.net. After that I'll try and keep posting to both at the same time.   
> This is the first of 8 chapters I'm posting today.

Regina was driving home when her phone rang. Concentrating on the traffic ahead, she didn’t pay any attention to the caller ID as she accepted the call via bluetooth. 

“Hello?” 

“Regina? It’s Robin.” 

Regina almost swerved out of her lane as she tried to recover from the shock of Robin calling her. 

“Hi, is everything ok? Is Roland alright?” 

Robin tried to tell himself that her instant concern about his son wasn’t enough to make him fall in love with her all over again. 

“He’s fine,” he had to move away from where he had been standing so he could hear Regina more clearly. “But he wasn’t happy when he heard you weren’t going to be picking him up until 6. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind getting there a bit earlier? I totally understand if you can’t.” 

“I’ll go there now.” Regina cut him off as she looked for a place to turn the car around. “Do I need to warn anybody that I’m coming sooner or anything?” She couldn’t hide the smile in her voice at the thought of getting to spend more time with Roland. 

“I’ll phone the centre and tell them.” Robin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for this Regina, I really appreciate it.” 

Regina smiled softly, even though he couldn’t see it.

“It’s fine Robin. I like spending time with Roland.” She decided to leave it unsaid that she wasn’t quite sure if she liked spending time with his father anymore, what with him being a complete jerk lately. But she was going to be civil, because she had missed speaking to him, even if it was discussing Roland. “It’s the place on Anderson street isn’t it?” 

“That’s it. Did you get the address I sent last night?” Robin had sent a text with the day care centre’s address, and Regina had thanked him for it but he hadn’t reacted to her reply. 

“I did.” She told him. “You didn’t get my text?” 

“Oh,” Regina could hear Robin’s embarrassment. “Sorry, yeah, I meant to reply…” He trailed off and Regina could almost feel his blush. Served him right! 

“It’s fine. It would be terrible if I got the wrong idea.” She replied and then instantly regretted her words. “I’ll go get Roland and we’ll have a lovely afternoon.” She tried to make her tone sound more upbeat. “What time did you think you’d be home this evening?” 

Robin was frowning but he acknowledged that now wasn’t the time to start an argument. 

“The dinner won’t be likely to finish much before 9, and there are a number of people I need to speak to, but I’ll try to get back as soon as I can, so you can get home at a reasonable hour.” 

Regina felt her spine prickle. 

“I’m a big girl Robin,” She told him. “I can cope with driving home late. It’s fine.” She wasn’t going to bother offering to stay the night again, she knew it would just start an argument and it wasn’t worth it. “Just make sure you get back in one piece. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Robin paused for a beat, searching for the right words, and then he sighed. 

“Ok. Oh, just a moment.” She could hear somebody speaking to him. “Regina, I need to go. The next session is going to start in a minute and I have to call the centre. But you’re right with everything?” 

“Yes Robin, I’m fine. Everything’s under control.” 

“Ok,” Robin sounded flustered all of a sudden and Regina was eager to know what was happening, but before she could ask he was speaking again. “Right, I’ll be off. I’ll call the centre. I love you. See you tonight.” Then he hung up. 

And almost dropped his phone. 

What the fuck did he just say to her?

And was it too much to hope that Regina hadn’t heard him? Yeah, right. Fat chance! 

Regina almost swerved into another lane again when she heard what Robin said, and she was of half a mind to ring him back and yell at him. What the hell was he thinking, saying something like that? The bastard!

God she loved him! 

She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she forced herself to concentrate on getting to the day care centre in one piece. She’d deal with Robin later! 

* * *

“QUEENIE!” 

Regina had barely opened the door to the centre before Roland was shrieking for her and running full tilt into her legs. She only barely had time to brace herself before he was there. 

“Hey there Roly Poly. How are you?” She bent down and picked him up, giving him a big cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ve missed you Mr Man.” 

“I’ve missed you too Queenie.” Roland’s arms were around her neck and he was snuggling in tight. Regina felt her heart come close to exploding. He really was the most perfect little boy. 

“Um, excuse me, can I help you?” 

Regina looked up at the woman who had just approached them. Tall, red haired, and with an expression that made her look like she sucked lemons for a living!

“I’m Regina Mills. Robin Locksley was going to phone to say I was picking up Roland?” 

The assistant glanced in a book on a nearby bench and then nodded. 

“Oh really? I need to see some identification.” Her tone made it sound like she thought Regina was lying. Seriously? Where there that many people that came in and tried to steal children? Regina huffed in annoyance. Surely it was obvious Roland knew who she was? But she forced herself to hold her temper  and she gave the woman a smile that maybe didn’t reach her eyes but was as polite as she was going to get. 

“Hey Roly, do you want to go get your bag? We can head off as soon as you’re ready.” 

Roland, who didn’t seem all that keen on letting go of Regina, pouted at her, but then he nodded. 

“Ok Queenie.” He wiggled out of her arms and ran over to where a row of bags was hanging up. Regina smiled at him for a moment and then pulled her wallet out of her bag and handed over her driver’s licence. 

“There you are.” 

The woman peered at the card and her eyes widened. 

“You’re only 17.” 

Regina arched an eyebrow.

“Is that a problem?” She might be younger than this woman but she had a lifetime of Cora Mills’ teachings on how to stand her ground. 

“Well I never thought of Robin as a cradle snatcher, that’s all. But I assume you’re good at whatever it is you do. Such a shame. I thought he had better taste than that.” She gave Regina a once-over before handing back the card, and Regina’s eyes narrowed.

“What is your name?” 

The woman flinched and drew herself up a little straighter. She was taller than Regina, although not by much, and Regina’s gaze made her want every extra centimeter she had. 

“Why?” 

Regina kept peering at the red head in front of her.

“So I know who to complain about when I tell your employer the insinuation you have just made. I’m sure Robin will be interested to hear it as well. I am Roland’s babysitter, and frankly even if I was something else, it is none of your business. I hardly think it is appropriate you make such comments about the people that pay your salary.” 

The colour in the other woman’s face was draining as Regina continued to speak. 

“Zelena, what’s going on?” 

Regina glanced over at the woman who had just joined them, but before this Zelena woman could reply, Roland was running back to Regina, his bag half open and dragging along behind him. 

“Hey Miss Astwid!” He smiled at the newcomer, completely ignoring the redhead. 

“Hey there Roland, are you going home now?” Astrid’s voice was warm and friendly as she crouched down to speak to Roland. Roland nodded his head so quickly Regina half expected it to fall off. He wrapped his arms around Regina’s leg and Astrid drew herself to her feet again. “And this must be Queenie?” She smiled at Regina and Regina nodded. “It’s lovely to meet you, Roland never stops talking about you.” Regina returned the smile, it was hard not to when faced with the warmth on Astrid’s face. 

“I was just making sure that this … girl … is who she claimed to be.” Zelena cut in, and Astrid flinched as if she’d forgotten the other woman was even there. Then she gave an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Oh Zelena, I don’t think there’s really any doubt that this is Queenie, just look at the way Roland is treating her.” Regina flashed the small woman a smile but Zelena just sniffed. 

“Her name isn’t Queenie. According to her identification it’s Regina, so perhaps I was right to be concerned?” She had such a smug tone and Regina felt her skin contract as she resisted the urge to slap the other woman. 

“Regina is Latin for Queen. You have no doubt noticed that Roland isn’t yet the greatest at saying his R sounds, so rather than having him struggle with Regina I told him about the meaning of my name and he now calls me Queenie as a nickname. Robin would have told you that I was coming to collect Roland and I’d like to do that now.” She turned her back on the other woman and then smiled at Astrid. “It’s lovely to meet you Miss Astrid. Roland has spoken about you and it’s clear he adores it when he’s in your group. I’m sure I’ll see you again when I collect Roland in future.” She could tell, from the small smile on Astrid’s face, that she could hear what Regina wasn’t saying - namely that Roland wasn’t a fan of the other woman. 

“Of course.” Astrid smiled and then crouched down so she was eye-level with Roland. “Now Roland, do you have everything with you?” 

Regina remembered the key just as Roland was nodding that he was positive. 

“Can I just check something Roly-Poly?” Regina asked, reaching out for his bag. Roland smiled and handed up the bag, just as Astrid noticed a little beanie that looked suspiciously like the one Roland had been wearing that morning. She walked over to grab it and checked the name on the inside, teasing him gently when she saw ‘Locksley’ printed on the tag. 

“Oops, sowee Miss Astwid.” Roland gave the cutest little puppy dog gaze and Regina chuckled. She was sure that he would be as much of a heart breaker as his father when he was older. Meanwhile Regina found the container with the key at the bottom of his bag, glad that it hadn’t gone missing. She was careful to keep the container concealed. There was something about that Zelena woman that made Regina not want to reveal there was a key in the bag. She half expected that, if she knew, Zelena would steal the key and then break into the house. She just had that creepy vibe about her. 

“Ok Roland, are you ready to go now?” Roland nodded, his beanie now back on his head and his chubby little hand holding fast to Regina’s. Regina hefted the bag over her shoulder and smiled again at Astrid, completely ignoring the bitchy redhead, as she led Roland out of the day care centre. 

Roland looked up at Regina and scrunched his face up as he concentrated. Then he spoke carefully. 

“I am vewy happy to see you again Queenie.” Then he beamed at her, proud of his achievement. Regina chuckled.

“And I am very happy to see you too Roly!” She opened the car and put the bag on the back seat before she moved aside and let Roland climb in. “Now we have a bit of extra time this afternoon so what do you say to going and getting some ice cream?” Roland’s eyes lit up like she’d just given him the winning lottery numbers and he nodded his head so quickly Regina really was worried about whiplash! She chuckled at him. “Ok then. But I need you to sit still for me ok? Can you do that?” Immediately Roland froze and looked up at Regina, wordlessly seeking approval. Regina grinned at him. “Perfect.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then stepped back, after checking he was safely buckled into his seat. Closing the door she glanced up at the daycare centre and noticed Zelena staring at her. Regina just raised an eyebrow in a challenging smirk and then climbed behind the wheel. Zelena was, quite obviously, a bitch. Chances are she only worked at the centre to try and steal herself a single father or something equally ridiculous. Well, Robin was off limits. Even if he didn’t want to be with Regina there was no way she would let that witch of a woman have anything to do with Roland. 

“So,” She glanced over her shoulder as she reversed out of the carpark, flashing a grin at Roland before checking the traffic. “How was your day today? I heard you were a bit of a grump this morning.” 

Roland gave a sheepish grin. 

“Daddy said you weren’t coming over till later and I missed you Queenie.”

“Aww, little Man I missed you too.” Regina glanced up at him in the rear view mirror. “But you can’t be a grump just to get your own way. That’s not the way good knights behave now is it?” Roland shook his head.

“No Queenie.” He admitted, and Regina felt her heart swell. 

“That’s my boy. Next time you just have to ask your daddy if I can come visit. I’m sure he won’t mind.” 

Well, she thought to herself, he probably will mind, but she’d like to see him try to resist his adorable son! It was impossible. 

“Ok Queenie.” Roland sounded much happier about that. He gazed out the window, smiling broadly as he watched the world go by. Regina made her way downtown, and she just couldn’t shake, and nor did she want to shake, the feeling that all was right in the world. This was what she wanted - collecting Roland after a day at work, taking him out and then bringing him home, to the home she shared with his father. 

She knew she was young. She knew that there were expectations on her, to go to university, to make something of herself. But all she wanted was to be a mother to this little boy and a wife to the man she loved. She could do that and have an education, a career, a life to be proud of! She just needed to convince Robin of that. 

The weather was beautiful so they sat outside and ate their ice creams, watching the people wandering up and down the streets, gazing in the store windows and ignoring the people they didn’t like. The joys of small time life - always somebody with a grudge against somebody else! 

“So how was day care?” Regina asked as she wiped some chocolate ice cream off Roland’s nose. 

Roland gave a big shrug.

“It was ok. I don’t like Miss Zelena. She’s a meanie.” He glanced up at Regina, as if he expected her to get mad at him for saying such things. Regina just forced herself to swallow her smug grin. 

“Why do you say that sweetie?” Regina tried not to let her pride show through in the question. She knew she had to make sure he knew not to pick on people, even if Zelena seemed so obviously horrible. Roland shrugged.

“She’s only nice when Daddy is around.” He replied and licked his ice cream. Regina’s eyebrows shot up at that, and she gave a knowing smile. 

“Oh really?” She considered that for a bit, and then reached out to wipe up some of the ice cream dribbling down the side of Roland’s cone. “Well if she is ever mean to you, make sure you tell somebody ok? Miss Astrid, or your daddy or me. Nobody is allowed to be mean to my little boy!” She reached over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Roland beamed at her.

“I love you Queenie.” He grinned at her.

“Aww, I love you too Roly Poly.” Regina smiled, brushing one of his crazy curls away from his forehead. “So very very much.” 

“I wish you lived with us all the time.” Roland announced as he concentrated again on his ice cream. Regina spluttered in shock, and tried to cover it up with a bite of ice cream. Even as her teeth sunk into the frozen treat she could hear Emma’s voice in her head, wanting to know how the hell she managed to do that without hurting herself. Emma insisted ice cream was for licking, not biting, and Regina always replied that some things were just as much fun to bite as they were to lick. She grinned as she thought about it.

But within seconds her thoughts were back on Roland’s comment.

“Well that would be lovely.” She told him, “but I think your daddy wouldn’t like that so much.” 

Roland looked up at her, his eyes wide.

“No!” He insisted. “Daddy is happier when you’re around. He’s grumpy when you’re not there.” He scrunched up his face in the most adorable frown. “He’s a grumpy bum!” 

Regina chuckled and gave Roland’s head another kiss.

“I wish I could be there every day too Mr Man, I promise you. But I’ll see you as much as I can ok?” 

Roland considered her offer and then gave a firm nod. 

“I still think it would be better if you lived there.” He proclaimed, and Regina felt herself melt into a puddle of longing and happiness. 

“One day,” She whispered softly, glad that he couldn’t hear her. “One day. 

  
  
  
  



	102. Oh Snap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of 8 chapters I'm posting today.

After the ice cream Regina and Roland made their way back to the house. Regina took her time looking through the cupboards to see what there was she could make for dinner, and once they’d decided (with Regina quite heavily steering the choice because chocolate and potato chips were not a good meal, no matter how cute Roland looked as he pleaded with her!), they headed outside to play in the yard for a bit. Lots of games of tag (with the ulterior motive of wearing a certain young boy out) and some hide and seek, where Regina pretended she couldn’t see his bottom poking out from behind the tree or hear his giggles as she “searched” for him, and then it was time to head back inside. 

Regina decided to make some stir fry, and was more than a little bit thrilled when Roland announced it was the yummiest thing in the whole wide world! After dinner there was time for a bath, with lots of splashing, and then Regina read Roland ‘Where the Wild Things Are’ twice, before giving him a kiss goodnight and leaving him to sleep. 

He didn’t want her to go, and when he murmured that he would see her in the morning her heart almost broke, but she just told him to go to sleep and then she left the room. 

The bath had ended up drenching Regina, of course. She could have ensured it didn’t happen, but she told herself she was having too much fun with Roland to be all that worried. 

Still, she felt rather uncomfortable in a soaking wet shirt, so she decided that she had time to go find something else she could wear. She headed into Robin’s room, pulled open his wardrobe, and selected the flannel shirt she’d worn for the dance routine what felt like a lifetime ago. After some deliberation she decided her jeans were rather uncomfortable as well, so she pulled them off. The shirt was long enough to cover her up, and she figured it would serve Robin right to come home and find her dressed like this. 

She considered tossing her clothes in the dryer but told herself that it would be too noisy. So instead she draped them over a chair and set to work tidying up the kitchen. Once everything was in place she considered her next vital task.

Where to put the photos. 

She shuffled through the ones she’d chosen, and made her final choice of five. She popped them in an envelope and wrote a message on the front.

_ “Something to help you remember what you’re missing.”  _

Then she headed back to Robin’s bedroom and left the photos on his pillow. She had a moment of hysteria as she considered how it might seem if Robin happened to pick up somebody at the dinner and bring them home, but surely not even he would be that damned insensitive! Even if he didn’t want to spare Regina’s feelings  surely it wasn’t fair to do that with Roland in the house!

Once everything was in place she headed back down to the lounge room, settled on the sofa, and pulled a blanket over her legs. She opened the book she was reading and soon she was caught up in a tale about a young girl in German who stole books and wowed death. 

Regina hadn’t even realised that she had drifted off until she felt Robin gently shake her awake. 

“Regina?” 

She blinked up at the man before her, giving him a sleepy smile.

“Hey, you’re home.” She reached out her hand to brush against his cheek, frowning when he flinched from her touch. She tried to straighten up, realising all too quickly that while the sofa was generally fairly comfortable she’d actually managed to get herself into a rather uncomfortable position. Stretching her head from side to side to try and get the crinks out of her neck, she didn’t quite follow what Robin was saying at first. “Pardon?”

“I said did Roland get to sleep alright?” 

Regina nodded and swung her legs down so she was sitting up properly, still trying to get her neck to loosen up. She’d really managed to do a number on it! 

“Yeah. I only had to read ‘Where the Wild Things are’ twice. But I think I managed to tire him out before dinner, so that helped.” 

Robin smiled at her, although she noticed it didn’t quite reach his eyes. She started to rub her neck. 

“Oh come here.” Robin moved to stand behind the sofa and he put his hands on Regina’s neck. “How long have you been sleeping? You should have fetched yourself a pillow or something.” He was working his thumbs against her spinal column as his fingers massaged her shoulders and Regina couldn’t help but moan softly at just how damned good it felt. 

“Um, Rudi’s father just got called up.” 

“Excuse me?” Robin was trying to remember if there were any students called Rudi at the school. What was Regina on about? Then he noticed the book that had fallen to the floor. “Ohh, the Book Thief. Good choice. Are you enjoying it?” 

Regina nodded and then groaned as Robin managed to work out a particularly painful knot in her muscles. 

“It’s good, but I think I was a bit more tired than I realised.” 

“Thank you for taking care of Roland today. I know he’s missed you.” 

Regina tried not to flinch.

“I know. He told me. A lot.” She twisted slightly to glare at Robin. “I miss him too.” At least Robin had the decency to look sheepish. Satisfied she’d inflicted enough guilt on him for the moment she turned back and focused on the incredible neck rub he was giving her. The silence went on for a beat and then they both started to speak. 

“Sorry,” Robin blurted. “You go first.” 

Regina gave him a small smile.

“I was just going to say - Roland said he was looking forward to seeing me in the morning. I tried to tell him earlier that I wasn’t going to be staying over but he didn’t seem to believe me. When he said it again before he went to sleep I didn’t have the heart to correct him. So you might have to explain to him tomorrow.” 

Robin dropped his hands and moved to sit beside Regina. 

“Regina, we’ve talked about this.” He sighed. Regina twisted her legs under herself, still keeping the blanket over her. He didn’t seem to have noticed what she was wearing and she wondered how long it would take him to spot her wardrobe theft. 

“No Robin, WE haven’t talked about it. YOU have talked at me. You made this decision.”

“For your own good!” Robin insisted, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Regina, you can’t be with me. Surely you understand that.” 

Regina glared at him.

“What I understand is that you were happy enough to screw me when you had an itch that needed scratching, but now you have decided I’m not good enough to have in your life or in Roland’s life. You’ve decided that I’m not worth the risk, and you think I’m just a silly little girl.” She stood up, finally letting the blanket fall away. “Well fine Robin. You made that choice. You told me to go out and find somebody else, and I can’t help but think you are hoping that I’ll forget about you, because clearly I’m just a fickle little child.” She started to move over to where her clothes were drying. “I don’t know why you are so happy to push me away when only today you were telling me you loved me but whatever. Clearly you being unable to make up your mind is a sign of your extensive maturity, whereas my positive belief that we could work and be a family is me being a child.” She knew she was being sarcastic, but she was surprised that he wasn’t saying a thing. She picked up her jeans and was about to put them on when she felt Robin’s hands at her hips, pulling her back towards him. 

“You’re wearing my clothes again.” His voice was husky in her ear as he pressed close to her. “Why are you wearing my clothes?” His grip was so firm and Regina felt her heartbeat speed up. 

“Because I got wet when Roland had a bath and I didn’t want to sit around in cold jeans. I figured they’d be dry before you got home so I got changed.” She moulded her body against his, trying to control her breathing as she felt Robin’s breath against her neck. His fingers were inching the shirt up over her hips and Regina let her head fall back against his shoulder. 

“God Regina, do you know what the hell you do to me?” He was kissing her neck as he mumbled against her skin, his fingers slipping underneath the elastic of her knickers. “Coming home to you, knowing you’re caring for Roland, seeing you wake up all sleepy and beautiful…” He trailed off as she pressed her arse firmly against him. She could feel him swelling, and she rocked her hips back again, loving the feeling of him behind her. 

“I could be here all the time Robin, you know that don’t you?” She pulled her head back slightly to try and look at him and he lifted his eyes to look at her. “We could be like this all the time.” 

Robin looked shattered. Then he twisted her around and pressed her back against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak but swallowed his words and kissed her instead. A vicious, hungry kiss that made Regina feel like she was on fire. Robin ran his hand down her leg, lifting her thigh so she could wrap it around him, before rocking against her, letting her feel his erection. Regina was clinging to him, unable to stop kissing him, her tongue wrapping around his as she breathed him in. 

“Stay with me.” Robin managed to whisper between kisses, and Regina nodded her head quickly. Then she gasped as she felt him lift her up, his hands sliding underneath her arse as her legs gripped his waist. Then, a grin on his face, he kissed her again and carried her through to the bedroom. 

“I’m a fool for thinking I could be without you.” He told her, before sucking on her earlobe and nipping it with his teeth.

“Ya think?” Regina drawled and he pulled back, pouting at her. She just laughed at him and they started to kiss again, when suddenly she felt herself falling. She hit the mattress with a bounce and she giggled in surprise, before reaching up to pull Robin close, her fingers grabbing at him. 

“Patience little miss.” Robin was pulling his tie off, his suit coat already removed as soon as he walked into the house. “I need to get out of this ridiculous outfit first.” 

Regina leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the man before her.

“I don’t know.” She looked him up and down. “I’m thinking this is a good look for you.” 

Robin raised an eyebrow as he pulled his shirt off, not even bothering to undo it before he yanked it over his head.

“Then again,” Regina was practically drooling now. “That’s an even better look!” 

Robin just smirked, pulled his belt from the runners, kicked off his shoes, and climbed onto the bed, pulling Regina’s legs so she was flat on her back before he lay over her, his hands by her head as he held himself apart from her. 

“Personally I like the look of you in my bed.” Robin growled, and dipped his head to kiss her. Just before his lips met hers, however, he noticed the envelope on the pillow and he frowned in confusion. Rolling onto his side he picked up the white packet. “What’s this?” 

Regina blushed as she tried to look innocent.

“Um, a present?” She tried to sound more confident than she felt. She wanted him to see the photos of course, but she hadn’t expected to be there when he did. Robin fixed her a surprised smile.

"Something to show me what I'm missing?" He raised an eyebrow as he read the inscription. He moved to open the envelope and then stopped. "Can I open it now?"

Regina felt nervous as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah? I mean, if you want?"

Robin grinned. 

"Oh I think I do want to, since whatever it is is making you blush such a beautiful shade of red!" 

Regina swiped at him but she couldn't deny she was embarrassed. She just hoped he liked the photos and didn't get ridiculous about them. Robin kept watching her as he opened the envelope, the smile on his face so similar to Roland’s when he was getting a treat.

He glanced down and finally looked at the photos, and Regina felt sick to her stomach. What was he going to do? His eyes went wide as he slowly started to leaf through the pictures. 

“Regina?” His voice cracked and Regina gulped.

“Surprise?” She tried to sound hopeful. Robin glanced at her and then looked at the photos again. He was silent and it was driving Regina mad. “Well?” she sat up, unable to stay still. Had this been a terrible mistake? God, was he going to kick her out again? “What do you think?” 

Robin didn’t say a word as he spread the photos around the bed in front of him. Finally he lifted his gaze and he looked ragged. Regina blinked in surprise. 

“Do I want to know who took them?” He finally managed to ask and Regina cringed.

“Probably not.” She admitted. “They are for an art exhibition, the photographer is going to manipulate them and stuff. Add boxes of nappies and all that.” 

Robin’s eyebrows shot to the top of his head, and Regina had another mildly hysterical moment when she pictured them actually taking flight and soaring around the room. She shook her head, tried to calm herself down. Robin’s eyebrows were NOT about to go into orbit. God what was wrong with her? 

“Nappies?” Robin was confused, but then he looked back at the photos. “Ok. Don’t worry about that.” He drew a breath. “There is a part of me that is so very jealous that somebody else got to see you like that.” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Regina mumbled, but thank heavens Robin was too distracted to hear her. 

“But my God Regina you are beautiful!” 

Regina felt her stomach plummet and her heart felt like it was in her throat. God this was nerve wracking. She was smoother than this, she didn’t need to feel like her body was tearing itself apart. 

“You approve?” She managed to stammer, and Robin looked at her again, his eyes dark.

“You are perfect.” He told her, and then very carefully moved the photos aside., “But I’d much rather see the real thing.” 

For a moment Regina was confused. Then she recognised the expression in his eyes and the smirk on his face, and she smiled.

“Ohh.” She leaned back a little as Robin moved closer to her. “Oh really?” 

Robin was crawling towards her, and he hadn’t been that far from her to start with. How was he managing to make it take so long to get close? 

“Yes really.” He reached over and started to undo the buttons on her (his) shirt. “I know a picture is meant to be worth a thousand words, but seeing it in the flesh? That’s perfection!” Then before she could notice his blush at his own cheesy line, he pushed the shirt apart and pressed his face between her breasts. Regina giggled at the feeling of his beard against her chest, a giggle that soon became a moan as he managed to maneuver the shirt off her shoulders and pulled her bra strap down. Lips around her nipple, nails tracing down her side, and his erection pressing against her thigh. This was perfect. Even if she suspected that there might be awkward questions later it would be worth it.

This time she wasn’t going to let him kick her out. This time she was going to stay. 


	103. Dinner's so Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the OutlawQueen fans - I know I left the last chapter at a slightly evil spot, and you're probably hoping that I'll continue on from there with this one, but I'm going to have to disappoint you. I've been neglecting my darling Captain Swan (and don't even get me started on the Mad Hatter. I know I'm not the only one missing him and he's still missing for now) so this chapter at least is about our darling Emma and Killian. Thanks for sticking with me with this story.
> 
> This is the third of 8 chapters I'm posting today

**** When Emma was younger she had decided she wanted to be a chef. Her parents, sensing good food in their future, indulged her and bought her all the equipment and cook books she might like. After an uncle in the industry told her just how difficult and exhausting a career it was she reconsidered, but she'd kept her love of preparing food. It was a skill she downplayed, sure that nobody was really going to be impressed if she could cook, not when she could spread her legs and get attention that way, but when she wanted to show somebody she cared about them she liked to cook for them. 

Maybe she should cook for her parents more often. Maybe then they'd want to be around her. 

But no. Tonight wasn't about her parents. It wasn't about anybody other than Killian and herself. Tonight she was going to show the man she loved just how much she adored him. If the way to a man's heart was through his stomach (and here she'd been aiming lower all this time! Who knew?) then she was going to secure a spot in his affections by the end of the evening.

And if it looked like he was losing interest in her because they weren't going to have sex, well she could always offer to blow him for dessert. Maybe that might make her feel better.

"Man I wish I could get the fuck out of my head!" 

It was almost 7. He was due any minute now. The tiramisu she'd made as soon as she got home was in the fridge, soaking up all that coffee goodness, and the baked trout was in the oven, filling the house with the most delicious smells. Emma had set the table in the kitchen; she'd even gone so far as to pick flowers and set a candle in the centre of the table. She would have preferred to eat in the dining room - it looked more impressive - but her mother seemed to have some sixth sense about when people were in that room without permission. The woman didn't notice her own daughter most of the time, but she could tell when somebody sat at her precious table. 

"Not thinking about my parents. Not thinking about my parents." 

She glanced at the clock and squeaked. She only had two minutes to make sure she looked alright. She whipped the apron off and raced to the bathroom to check her hair and fix her lipstick. She had wanted to go with a bright red but had been informed (by Neal, back when they were dating) that it was annoying trying to kiss a girl with red lipstick. So she'd settled on a gloss that she hoped wasn't too sticky. She looked closely at her reflection, brushing her hands down over the dress she was wearing. She didn't often venture away from the whole 'jeans and t-shirt' routine, and it was even rarer that she wore something quite so feminine, but she wanted to look pretty for Killian. 

A stray thought popped into her head, wondering if it was really all that modern for her to want to look so much like a girl for a man, but she had too much to think about at that moment, without worrying about whether she was a feminist. 

She just wanted to look different to the way she looked at school, to show him that things between them could be different. 

That was part of the reason why she'd changed her mind about her original outfit - a tight white shirt tied under her bust, a tiny little pleated tartan skirt she'd last worn when she was 12 and part of the school choir (she'd looked a lot more innocent in it then!) and thigh high white socks. Maybe the school girl fantasy might do something for him. Hell, it was hard to convince herself that he was with her for any other reason than he liked the thought of banging a teenager, but she wasn't going to test the theory. 

Besides, she wanted this evening to be about something other than sex, and that was the other reason she had avoided the 'naughty schoolgirl' look. So instead she'd managed to find a pink dress she'd worn to a family wedding, she had her hair up in a high ponytail, and she was even wearing kitten heels.

The push up bra though - that she kept! She needed something kind of sexy, even if it was only her underwear. She wanted to be more than just a lay, but she couldn't change overnight, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't drown out the voice that told her sex was all she was good for. 

There was a knock on the door and Emma squeaked in shock. Immediately her hand flew to her mouth, as if she could pretend the sound hadn't happened, but then she remembered she had to actually open the door if she wanted him to come in, and she rushed over, trying to calm her breathing as she moved. 

She'd hoped she could look smooth and sophisticated as she welcomed the man she loved into her home, but of course that was the moment the door decided to jam. The mat just inside the door was caught up in the door frame and rather than looking calm and mature, Killian's first view of Emma was of her flying backwards as she tugged on the door handle, only to have the door suddenly spring open. 

"Lass, are you ok?" He rushed into the house as Emma landed on her rump. He held out a hand to her and she didn't know if she was going to laugh or cry. So she settled for a sort of miserable sniffle and a tiny chuckle. Taking his hand she let him pull her to her feet. 

"I'm fine. Only bruised my ego." She surreptitiously tried to rub her bottom (landing on wooden floorboard was not pleasant!) but then she realised Killian was holding her close, their hands clasped between them as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hi." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey." She tilted her head up a little, her gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips. He raised an eyebrow in silent question and she just smiled more broadly. He clearly took it at permission to do whatever he was asking, and pressed his lips to hers in the softest of kisses. 

"I've missed you." He whispered after the kiss, his forehead resting against hers. 

"You saw me this afternoon." She reminded him, lifting her arms to rest on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"I always miss you when you're not with me." He replied, and then he kissed her softly again, barely opening his mouth. It was just a long, soft press of their lips and Emma thought it was just beautiful. 

He sighed, as if moving away from her physically hurt him, and then he stepped back. He looked her up and down and gave her a smile.

"You look beautiful Swan." 

Emma blushed and gave a mock curtsy, feeling like a fool as soon as she did it. But he just grinned at her and then opened his jacket, removing a box.

"I know I usually bring you flowers, but I wanted to bring you something more long lasting this time." He explained as he handed her the box. Emma frowned in confusion as she took the gift.

"You didn't have to bring me anything." She undid the bow as she chided him, and glanced up at him. He just shrugged.

"I know, but I wanted to. I saw it and I thought of you." 

Emma wasn't sure what to say so she focused on lifting the lid of the box. Lying in the velvet interior was a silver chain. Emma's eyes widened as she looked at the man before her. 

"It's a charm bracelet." He explained. "I thought we could get charms for it when we were travelling." His words and even his tone sounded confident, but Emma could tell from the way he scratched behind his ear with one hand and let the fingers of his other hand tap out a nervous rhythm on his thigh that he was nervous. "I had them add the first charm for you. Do you like it?" 

Emma looked back at the bracelet, and spotted the single charm.

"It's a swan!" She held it up and then she grinned at him. "Oh it's perfect. Thank you." She handed it to him and held out her left hand. "Will you do it up for me?" 

Killian beamed at her, looking so relieved. He took the chain and fastened it around her wrist. 

"Left hand because it's closer to my heart." Emma's voice was soft as she watched him concentrate on the clasp. Killian looked up at her and Emma's heart wanted to break from the love she saw in his eyes. It was almost too much. 

"I love you Emma." He whispered, and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. 

"I love you too. Thank you so much." 

Their next kiss was more passionate, but then a buzzer sounded before they could get carried away and Emma broke away with a blush. 

"That's dinner. Come and sit down." She kissed him one more time before stepping away. "Oh man, we didn't even close the front door!" Everything had happened so quickly. Killian just laughed, closed the door, and followed Emma into the kitchen. When he saw the way she'd set the table he wanted to yank her to him and kiss him again. 

"I won't be a moment, if you just want to take a seat." She called from her position behind the kitchen bench. Killian took off his jacket and draped it over the back of his seat before he walked over to where she was.

"Or I could help? Is there anything I can do?" 

Emma looked up at him and shrugged.

"You could open the wine if you'd like? It's in the fridge." Killian nodded once, gave Emma a quick kiss on the forehead, and then did as he was bid. The wine was in the door and he spotted it straight away but he couldn't help but snoop while he was there. 

"Is that dessert?" He grinned at Emma.

"Yup. Homemade tiramisu." She couldn't hide the pride in her voice, even as she blushed. "I hope you like coffee."

"If you made it I will love it." Killian promised, and then he focused on filling the wine glasses on the table, least he distract Emma from dishing out what looked like a delicious meal. 

"Ok," Emma was carrying the fish over to the table. "This is baked trout, and we have some salad to go with it. I know it would be easier to dish it out on the plates and then carry it over, but it looks fancy and I wanted you to see it first!" She blushed again, and Killian just grinned. 

"It looks incredible Swan, and it smells fantastic." 

Emma blushed her thanks and they settled down to serve out the food and eat. 

They chatted about random things for the first part of the meal, talking about what worked with the recipe (everything, according to Killian) and how much Emma enjoyed cooking, and then discussing the upcoming performances at the coffee shop. When they were on to their second glass of wine each and their meal was finished, Killian carried the plates over to the sink, promising he would wash them later, and then he took Emma's hand, carrying his wine glass in his other hand, and led her over to the sofa. 

"I'm so full now, I'm not sure I could do dessert justice. Can we sit for a while?" 

Emma, who felt like she couldn't refuse him anything, simply nodded and took her seat beside him. He settled into the corner of the sofa, one leg up on the seat and the other on the floor, and twisted slightly so he could hold Emma in his arms. She kicked off her shoes, sighing with relief at the freedom, and tucked her feet up under her legs as she snuggled into him, her back against his chest. 

"I like this." She decided, one hand resting over Killian's arm around her waist, the other holding her wine. 

"So do I love." Killian pressed a kiss to her temple and then sipped his own wine. "In fact I'd be hard pressed to recall when I've felt more content." 

Emma twisted her head so she could look at him.

"Really? And we're both still dressed? I'm impressed!" She chuckled, but Killian's smile looked pained. 

"Really Emma." He promised her. Emma frowned as she looked at the discomfort on his features. 

"What?" She twisted around so she was kneeling between his legs. Killian carefully moved their wine glasses away, setting them on the table nearby, and then he took her hands. 

"Emma," 

He faltered and Emma got nervous. Maybe he wasn't interested in her sexually any more. Oh god. Why did she ever say she wanted to take things slowly? He was going to leave her now! 

Killian watched the emotions dance across Emma's face and he held his fingers to her cheeks, wishing he could somehow physically stop them. 

"Emma, relax. Look at me love." He gave her a gentle smile and when she finally seemed to calm down he kissed her nose. "I'm not sure what's going through your beautiful head, but let me assure you of something. Even though I do love it when we are naked, and I look forward to being that way with you again," He gave her a smirk and Emma couldn't help but grin at that. "I meant what I said. Being here with you, just having you in my arms, that makes me feel so ..." he struggled for the right words. "At peace." He smiled, glad to have found what he wanted to say. 

Emma looked like she was about to argue with him, but he placed a finger to her lips and continued. 

"I know you think that sex is all you have to offer, but it is not true and I will spend the rest of my life trying to convince you otherwise, if you'll let me." 

Emma's eyes went wide. 

"Forever?"

Killian gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Aye lass, forever. If you'll have me!" 

Emma's mouth hung open, speechless. Then she launched herself at him, clinging to him and covering his face with kisses.

"I love you, and I want forever too." She managed to blurt out between kisses, and Killian laughed with delight. Then he maneuvered them so she was laying back on the couch and he was over her, his body just held above hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'll do this properly one day Emma, I promise you, but I love you and one day I want to marry you" 

Emma squeaked again, but this time she was far too excited to care about the ridiculous noise. 

"I turn 18 in two months." She told him, and Killian's eyebrow raised.

"Oh really?" He dragged his knuckle down against her cheek as she curled her feet around his calves. She nodded, biting on her lower lip. 

"Uh huh."

"Well then," Killian lowered his head to kiss her neck. "Maybe for your 18th I could take you on a road trip." He traced kisses from her shoulder to her ear. "Perhaps we could head to Nevada?" 

Emma frowned in confusion.

"WHat's in Nevada?" She asked, and then blushed as she realised. "Ohhh, Vegas?" 

Killian lifted his head to look at her, and even though he was trying to look confident she could see the nervousness of his gaze as he nodded.

"What do you think Swan? Wanna get married by Elvis?" 

Emma squealed again, wrapping her legs more firmly around his, and tilting her hips to press her body against his.

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him them, a deep kiss that soon had them forgetting all about more mundane things like food and talking and breathing. 

She was going to marry him. The minute she turned 18! She didn't care what anybody else said, she didn't care if it was illegal, or if her parents disapproved. They would probably like the fact that she was out of their hair. 

Today was, without a doubt, the greatest day of her life.

 


	104. Home is where the dessert is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth of 8 chapters I'm posting today

Eventually Emma served the dessert and Killian’s approval had her blushing.

“Darling, if I didn’t want to marry you already I would just for this!” He told her between mouthfuls, and Emma grinned.

“I’m glad you like it.” Feeding him made her feel satisfied, but it wasn’t the whole ‘Susie Homemaker, just good for being a housewife’. It was more that she was able to do something good for him that wasn’t sexual. 

Although damn but she wanted to have sex with him again, and judging by his lingering gaze Killian felt the same. 

After they’d finished their meal they settled down on the sofa and started to watch a movie. 

“So what are we going to see?” Killian asked as Emma picked up the remote. Emma just gave him a shy smile as she pressed play, and then settled into his side. Killian raised an eyebrow, but then the welcome screen showed the film title and he beamed, pressing a kiss to the top of Emma’s head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Ahh, Princess Bride. Always a good choice.” 

“As you wish.” Emma murmured, still blushing, and Killian tilted her head so he could kiss her lips.

“As you wish Princess Buttercup.” 

By the time the film ended Emma was lying with her head in Killian’s lap as he stroked his fingers through her hair. She was resting away from his groin, and even though she could see the bulge in his jeans neither of them mentioned it. It seemed they were both committed to the idea of abstaining. It was torture, but it was a good thing too. Emma wanted so much to believe she really was as special as Killian told her, and as August insisted, and even though she felt so out of her depth she was going to do her best to behave. 

Once the dvd was turned off Emma pressed play on the stereo and they just stayed there on the sofa, chatting about random things. 

“Where will we live after we get married?” She asked after a lull in the conversation. Killian frowned as he considered it. 

“My place?” He asked, unsure what she meant. Emma twisted around so she was sitting up, her legs bent over Killian’s thighs. 

“As soon as we get married? Could I move in straight away or would I have to wait until I’ve graduated?” 

Killian considered that. There was still a good six months left of the school year after her birthday. He cringed. 

“God I don’t know if I could wait that long.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her fully onto his lap. “The idea of having to wait two months is agony enough, but to think you’d be my wife and I couldn’t wake up with you every morning? That sounds like hell.” 

“It already is hell.” Emma murmured and gave him a soft kiss, her arms around his neck. 

“What will your parents say?” Killian finally asked. He’d never met the people that were to become his in-laws but he was pretty sure he didn’t like them. 

Emma shrugged and glanced over at the blank tv screen.

“I don’t know if they’d even notice.” She admitted. Then she turned to look at him. “They seem to be leaving me alone more and more.” She blinked, not wanting to ruin this perfect evening with tears. Killian placed a gentle finger against her chin and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes.

“What’s happening Emma? Talk to me.” Emma shrugged again. 

“I don’t know what’s going on.” She admitted and sniffed, annoyed at herself for getting emotional. “Lately it seems like they’re never around. I mean, I know they’re busy and all, and I should be glad that I’ve got the place to myself so much, but I feel like I never see them.” She shifted so she was sitting beside him again, and even though Killian didn't really like her moving off his lap he was determined to let her set the pace. “I don’t know what I’ve done, but it’s like they want to avoid me.” 

Killian felt his heart break at the sadness in Emma’s voice. It was times like these he remembered just how young she was. 

“Where are they?” He asked her, and kissed her temple. Emma snorted.

“That’s the thing. They work together right? And they’ve been away for a couple of days at a conference, but then I got this message that they haven’t had enough time together as a couple lately so they have decided to extend their trip so they can have a weekend away. They are together all the time, and they are never with me, but they want to stay away from me? It’s not fair.” She rubbed her tears away, hating herself for crying. “I don’t know why they even bothered having me if they didn’t actually want me around.”

Killian clenched his fist, furious at the way Emma’s parents were treating her. He wanted nothing more than to give them a piece of his mind. 

“How could anybody not want to spend every second of every day with you?” He brushed her hair from her face and gave her a sad smile.

“Yeah well,” Emma felt so flat. “Maybe they know something you don’t. Maybe you should get out now, while you still can.” 

“Emma Swan,” Killian’s voice was cold. “I have heard some bloody stupid things in my life but that takes the cake.” He made her look at him again, even though she was trying to twist away. “You are the most amazing, incredible, beautiful, wonderful person on the face of the planet and even if you didn’t want to marry me I would want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you smile.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I don’t know what your parents are playing at, but I swear I will never leave you alone like that, I promise.” 

Emma’s eyes lit up as she gazed at the man before her. 

“I love you.” She couldn’t hold it in. She had to tell him. He beamed at her, a smile so bright she blinked. 

“I love you.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Then he made a decision. “Come on. Hop up.” He eased her off the sofa.

“What are we doing?” Emma asked, confused. 

“Your parents are away all weekend, and there’s no way I’m leaving you alone. I want you to come home with me this weekend. We don’t have to do anything, but I think we should be together.”

Emma stared.

“Are you sure? I don't want to be any bother.” As soon as she saw the expression on Killian’s face she bit her lip. “Ok, sorry, I want to be a bother!” She grinned as he rolled his eyes, and then let him wrap his arms around her. 

“You’re not a bother. You’re perfect. And as I said, I don’t want to leave you on your own. I’m not expecting anything from you.” He trailed off. “Well, I’d like it if you brought the rest of that tiramisu, but I’m not expecting any sexual favours. I know we’ve agreed to wait. But please say you’ll stay with me?”

Emma couldn’t speak, she just grinned so much her cheeks hurt, and then she hugged him tight and kissed him again, wishing she could pour all the love she felt for him into him via the kiss. 

“I’ll go pack a bag.” She didn’t want to stop kissing him, but she was keen to get out of the house, now that she knew she had a better option! Killian just grinned and let her go. Emma kissed him again once more and then rushed from the room. This was going to be perfect!

As he waited Killian cleaned up the dinner dishes and found a container for the dessert. He was serious about wanting to bring it with them. And if he had images of maybe eating it off her belly, well that was something he would keep to himself. Just because he had agreed they needed to take things slow didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasise!

But on Monday he was going to try and find out what he could about Emma’s parents. This really wasn't on. She was still technically a minor and from the sounds of it she was left alone far too much. Dd the school know about this? He wasn’t sure Gold would care, but maybe he would. Who knew what that old bastard thought? Maybe he could talk to Mary Margaret about it. At least she seemed to care about her students, even if Gold didn’t. 

He was still deep in thought when Emma came bounding down the stairs, bag slung over her shoulder and grin on her beautiful face. 

“Hey there Future Wife!” Killian teased. Emma’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey there Future Husband.” She wanted to squeal but she could do this. She could maintain a sense of decorum. “Ready to go home?” 

Killian took the bag from her shoulder and handed her the dessert. Then he slipped his arm around her shoulder as they left the house. 

“Home. I like the sound of that! I like the sound of that a lot!” 


	105. Together at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth of 8 chapters I'm posting today

Regina wanted to be involved in what happened, but Robin seemed to have other ideas. 

“Let me worship you.” He murmured as he kissed her, his hand against her side as he pressed his lips to hers. “Let me show you just how much I adore you.” 

“OK?” Regina knew she was blushing as she was eased back against the pillows but she told herself it didn’t matter, and when Robin started to kiss her breasts again she was positive it didn’t matter! “Worship away.” 

Robin glanced up at her and chuckled, and then proceeded to spend god knows how long just kissing her, everywhere he could find a patch of skin. 

Regina’s blood was like warm honey flowing through her veins. She was out of the shirt now, her bra off, and just lying there in her knickers as Robin lay beside her, his touch sending electricity through her. And he had stayed above her waist! That was the amazing thing. No matter how much she tried to encourage his head or hands a little lower, he was committed to the idea of staying on her torso. He even kissed his way down her arm, gently sucking on her fingers before kissing his way back up again and stealing a taste of her lips. 

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured, nipping at her ear, his hands roaming over her sides. “A goddess.” He was heavy against her thigh and Regina wanted nothing more than to open her legs and let him take her, but this was lovely too. Surprisingly so. “Your skin is like silk, so soft and supple.” Robin gently eased her over onto her front and then he started to kiss his way down her back, massaging her shoulders and spine even as he pressed his mouth over and over against her skin. 

If somebody had suggested that this sort of thing could be as much a turn on as anything else Regina would have scoffed at them, but she felt herself almost melting into the mattress.

It wasn’t just the massage, although it was the perfect blend of firm and tender. It wasn’t just the kisses, although Robin’s lips were heavenly. It wasn’t even the comforting weight of his body against hers, and the hard feeling of his erection against her leg. 

It was the way he seemed to show, in every single thing he did to her, just how much he adored her. His touch made Regina feel so loved, and that was the ultimate aphrodisiac. Regina realised she would even be content with nothing more happening this evening, because having this felt so beautifully warm and comforting. 

But then Robin dragged the back of his nails down her sides, gently scraping the edges of her breasts, and her nerve endings woke up. Somehow it was a direct shot between her legs, She moaned, rather loudly, and felt Robin’s chuckle as much as she heard it. His kisses became a little more charged, and Regina twisted slightly so she could look at him. The hunger she saw in his eyes fed her own, and when he brushed his tongue against her lips she opened her mouth for him, rolling over so he could lie over her, rocking his hips against hers. 

“You are a temptress.” He whispered in her ear as he finally let his hands slide down to her hips. “I want to show you just how much I love you, but you make me want to drive into you, and never ever stop.” 

“Oh God!” Regina arched her back and Robin took the opportunity to latch onto her neck, sucking the skin there, making it dark, and then leaning back slightly to admire his handiwork. He smirked at her and Regina swiped at him, in a half-hearted attempt to show her disapproval.

Neither of them believed she really didn’t like the hickey!

Regina tried to think of something, anything, to say. She felt like words could be important, but then Robin was kissing his way down her body again, sucking another love bite into the underside of her breast as his hand trailed down her body, and Regina forgot how words even worked. All she could do was whimper and moan, and Robin lapped up every delicious sound. 

He kissed a path down her belly, flicking his tongue against her navel and making her giggle and squirm before he hooked his fingers into the sides of her knickers and dragged them down her beautiful thighs. Regina lifted her head slightly to watch him. He moved so slowly she was almost on the verge of being able to form words again, but then he eased her legs apart and dragged his tongue the length of her slit. Words, yet again, vanished, and she dropped her head back against the pillow, her fingers twisting in the bed covers. 

Every time they had been together Regina had been sure that it was perfect, that it couldn’t get better. But this time blew everything else out of the water! Robin worked her over with his tongue and his teeth, his fingers sliding inside her and filling the room with the most obscene of noises. He dragged her to the edge of an orgasm over and over, and it seemed to go on for hours before he finally let her fall, only to gently keep working his mouth over her, to make the sensations linger before working her up again and again. 

Really it was a wonder Roland didn’t come in and ask what all the screaming was about!

After the third, or was it the fourth, orgasm Regina finally had to push him away, too sensitive to handle even his breath against her skin. Robin quite rightly looked like the cat that had got the cream, as he flopped down on his back beside his young lover. 

“Gimme a chance… to catch my breath…” Regina panted “and I’ll try to return the favour.” She rolled over onto her side to look at the man beside her.

“Oh no!” Robin mirrored her position, his hand reaching over to rest on her hip. “No tonight is all about you my darling. No need to do anything other than hopefully enjoy all I can do for you.”

“Oh trust me!” Regina beamed. “I’m enjoying it! I’m enjoying it so damned much I’m worried you’ll sprain your tongue!” 

Robin burst out laughing at that, and then pulled Regina close to his arms.

“I love you Regina. I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick.” 

Regina snuggled up against his chest.

“You’re forgiven.” She reassured him. “But don’t ever do it again!” 

Robin pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’ll try not to my darling.” He held her close. “I promise I’ll try my best.” 

Regina mumbled something about making sure he did, but her words were interrupted by a yawn. 

“Aww, did I wear you out?” Robin sounded far too smug about that. Regina half-heartedly lifted her head and whacked him on the chest.

“Shuddup!” 

Robin mimed zipping his lips, but the laughter was still obvious in his eyes. 

“Come on beautiful,” He tried to ease them up. “Let’s get under the covers, get a bit more comfortable. Then you can rest before I make you scream again!” 

Regina grinned at that, mostly certainly on board with that idea. She felt boneless though, and had to have Robin help her between the sheets. Before he joined her he stripped off his own clothes and Regina whimpered at the sight of his cock, hard and resting against his belly.

“I want that later!” She insisted. “Every which way I can have it!’ 

Robin raised an eyebrow at her comment, but decided not to seek clarification just yet, especially since Regina’s eyes were drooping closed. Instead he lay down beside her again and gathered her close to him, holding her close and kissing her dark hair. 

“I love you Regina.” He whispered, and Regina murmured some sort of response that Robin hoped was a similar reply, but then she snuffled slightly and drifted off to sleep. Robin lay there for a while, just savouring how right it felt to hold her in his arms, and tried to enjoy the moment without letting fear of the future discolour it all. 

The potential for disaster was strong, but he had to make a choice, and it looked like that choice had been made.

Regina was in his life, and he had to make sure he did all he could to ensure that decision didn’t hurt her. He would die before he let that happen. 


	106. Midnight Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth of 8 chapters I'm posting today

It was dark when Regina woke up again. As they had slept, she had rolled onto her side and curled up against Robin, her back pressed to his chest. Her legs were bent, one almost folded up to her chest. She wasn’t sure what it was at first that woke her up, but then she felt a feather-light touch of Robin’s fingers against her inner thigh and she gave a soft moan. Robin moved her hair away from her neck and kissed the newly revealed skin, before whispering in her ear.

“I’m sorry my darling, I couldn’t wait until morning to have you again.” 

Regina pressed back slightly and tilted her head more to make more space for his kisses.

“That’s fine with me.” she whispered. “I don’t mind being woken up like this at all.” She glanced back at her lover and smiled. He kissed her then, twisting their bodies so he could lie over her. 

“You drive me insane Regina Mills.” Robin murmured between kisses. “Do you know that?” 

Regina just smirked at him, as best she could when his touch was making her breathless. 

“I do my best.” 

Robin chuckled at that, his hands roaming over her body. He leaned back slightly, looming over her, and gazing at her body, bathed in moonlight. 

“You are beautiful. Exquisit. A work of art.” 

Regina flushed, not quite used to such high praise. She wanted to say something in return but she couldn’t find the words, and so stayed silent. Robin didn’t appear to mind.

“You’re a banquet and I’m a starving man. I don’t know where to start feasting.”

“You get poetic in the middle of the night, don’t you!” She teased him, and he glared at her, without any heat in the gaze. He didn’t mind, and he leaned forward again to kiss her. 

“Actually,” He settled back so he was lying beside her, his body curved around hers and his hands always roaming. “I know exactly where I want to start.” He was kissing her shoulder now as he spoke, his hand lightly stroking between her legs. 

“Oh really?” Regina didn’t mean to sound so breathless but she couldn’t help it. 

“Uh huh.” Robin was easing Regina over onto her side as he kept kissing down her back. “I’ve had this perfect little butt pressing against me all night long and it’s giving me all sorts of ideas.” 

Regina’s eyes opened wide as she looked back at Robin.

“What?” 

Robin smirked at her, and then he gave her a quick kiss.

“Don’t worry. I’m not suggesting that! I just thought it might be fun to change the angle, so to speak.” 

Regina peered at him for a bit, and then she nodded.

“Ok.” She finally told him. “But stay away from my arse!” 

Robin laughed at that and pulled Regina close to kiss her again and give her a hug. 

“I promise not to put anything in the out hole!” He teased her, and Regina tried to glare, but she was blushing and it made things a bit awkward. 

She let herself be swept up with his kisses for a while, and then she felt him edge her over onto her side again. She gave a teasing sigh, and then she followed his prompting and rolled onto her hands and knees, glancing back at Robin, one eyebrow raised.

“Well?” She wiggled her hips and Robin just laughed at her, kissed her again, and then draped his body over hers as he resumed kissing down her spine. Regina had had a boyfriend that had “accidentally” slipped once when they were doing it doggystyle and she had almost killed him. Having just the head of a cock against her arsehole felt horrible and she wasn’t about to let anybody put anything so big there again! She couldn’t understand how some girls claimed to like it. She was sure they just said that to be popular. 

But Robin soon had her forgetting her fear, as he kept kissing her all over her back and the base of her spine, before running his fingers through her folds and pressing his body close to hers. Eventually he must have taken himself in hand because she felt him nudging against her and gradually sliding into her cunt. Regina moaned, she couldn’t help it. It just felt so damned delicious to have him pushing inside her. 

“You feel incredible.” Robin panted as he slowly thrust into her, his hands on her hips. “How did i ever think I could give this up?”

“No idea.” Regina glanced back over her shoulder to smirk at him. “It wasn’t one of your… ohh that feels good!” She closed her eyes for a moment, and then went on. “wasn’t one of your brighter ideas.” 

Robin chuckled as he pulled out slightly, before surging his hips forward again. 

“What about this?” He pressed a kiss to Regina’s spine. “Is this a good idea?”

“Ohhh yeah!” Regina nodded as she pushed back against him. “It’s getting there!”

“Getting there!” Robin snorted. “I’ll show you getting there!” Then he started to snap his hips harder, pulling Regina back onto his cock as he thrust deeper into her. Regina gasped out a laugh and then it was all she could do to concentrate, pushing back against him as she dropped her shoulders down and rested her head on her arms. 

Conversation vanished as the only sounds in the room were grunts and slapping skin. In this position Regina could feel Robin so much deeper, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she couldn’t really kiss him, she’d suggest that they do it like this all the time. It just felt so damned good! 

Robin was folded over Regina now, his arms wrapped around her and his hand going straight to her clit, fondling her as he rode into her. He liked the idea of making love to this beautiful woman, and usually the idea of worshiping her was most important, but he needed to fuck her, and damn was it a good fuck! 

“Oh God! Shit! Fuck that’s good!” Regina was getting closer and closer to a release and she was biting her arm to stop herself from screaming out. Robin was leaning back again, so he could thrust harder, his hands back at her hips as he pushed as deeply as he could. He could barely form any words, and his orgasm was building up so intensely he half feared he’d black out from it. He wanted to make Regina cum, but it was getting too much, and with a stammered cry of warning he pushed deeply into her, pulling her body close to his, as he filled her up. 

He wanted to apologise (as soon as his breathing got under control) for not seeing to her needs first, but he must have managed to touch her just right, because just as he was gathering his breath he felt her walls ripple around him and she came with a soft shout. The feeling was so exquisite it was almost painful in its beauty. 

Robin tried not to whimper when he pulled out eventually, kissing Regina’s sweat soaked back over and over. Then he flopped down on his back and pulled her towards him. 

“That was incredible.” He grinned at her. “You are amazing. You know that don’t you?”

Regina grinned and nodded.

“You’re pretty damned amazing yourself Locksley!” She rested her head against his chest and they lay in contented silence for a while. Then Regina sighed. “One benefit of condoms. No wet patch.” She felt sticky between her legs and while she liked not having any barriers between the pair of them, sex was a messy business.

Robin chuckled, making Regina’s head bounce against his chest. 

“Do you want to come have a shower with me?” He asked her. Regina moved her head so she could look at him.

“Sounds good. We won’t wake Roland up?”

“Trust me,” Robin snorted. “If he didn’t get woken up by the noises we were just making, I doubt the taps will disturb him.” He leaned forward a little so he could capture her lips with a kiss. “But how about I go check on him and grab some spare sheets. You can get the shower running.” 

Regina nodded, kissed her lover again, and then groaned when she had to get out of bed.

“Man I do not want to move!” She grumbled, and Robin almost felt his chest puff out a little. 

“Come on. Into the shower and I’ll make sure to wash all the ouchies away!” 

Regina, who had finally managed to stand up, raised one eyebrow and peered at him.

“Wash the ouchies away?” 

Robin at least had the decency to look a little sheepish before he grabbed her, kissed her, and then twisted her around, tapping her on her oh so sexy behind and sending her towards the ensuite. 

Regina wiggled her hips and grinned at him over her shoulder before she headed out of the room. 

“Oh baby I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave!” Robin murmured to himself as he looked at her arse. Then he shook his head, gathered the sheets off the bed and tossed them in the hamper. Pulling his dressing gown from the hook on the back of the door he quickly headed down the hall to check on his son and then hurriedly remake the bed. 

He had a naked Regina waiting for him under the shower. He didn’t want to waste any time on housework. 


	107. Talk it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the seventh of 8 chapters I'm posting today

After school finished on Friday Neal called in to see Mai Lin to grab her house keys and a kiss. Then he drove over to her house and very carefully parked his car in her garage. She had taken her bike to work and her Lexus was still in its place. Neal was paranoid he would scratch the pristine vehicle and as a result he pulled over so far to the left of the garage that he didn’t leave himself enough room to climb out of the car. Glad there was nobody to see him doing something he considered incredibly stupid, he climbed out the passenger side door, grabbing his duffle bag and heading into the house, remembering only at the last minute to switch off the alarm. 

Once inside, Neal dropped his bag in the bedroom and then headed back to the kitchen. Mai Lin had told him to make himself at home while she finished up at work and had a meeting with a parent. Neal promised to fix them some dinner and the smile on her face and the look of wonder in her eyes made him proud he’d made the suggestion. He had a feeling Mai Lin was not looked after enough, ad this urge to care for her surprised him, but made him proud as well. He had been looking after himself for so long, it was nice to care about somebody else. 

He was halfway through his first coffee and searching recipes on line when he got a text. When he saw who it was from he wasn’t quite sure how to behave. 

**Snow is wondering if you’ve made up your mind yet.**

Neal had spent a couple of evenings with the Nolans now and so far he and the Coach hadn’t really interacted sexually. They rough-housed together, wrestling, and there had been a couple of mostly unintentional touches, but usually anything erotic involved Mary Margaret. But the shrewd woman claimed to have noticed the pair exchanging heated glances and she had asked when they were going to act on their obvious attraction. Not if, but when. She had told them that as their owner she could order them but she didn’t want to do that. Instead she encouraged the two now awkward men to think about it. 

That had been Thursday night. Now, less than 24 hours later, David had sent that text. Neal had no idea how to respond but he knew he had to send a message.

**Have you?**

Maybe it was a cop out but he didn’t want to show his hand until he knew what to expect.

It took a while for a response to get back and Neal finished off his coffee, washing and drying his mug before putting it away, in attempt to resist staring at his phone. 

When the alert sounded for an incoming text he practically pounced. So much for being cool, calm and collected. 

It was Mai Lin. 

**I’ll be home about 6:30. Sorry hun. Miss you. xx**

Neal smiled. Even with the weirdness of his “Charming” drama he was happy with his girlfriend, and since it was officially the weekend, at least for him, he could call her that. 

**That's fine, how about chilli for dinner? Do you like it hot? ;)**

He grinned and put the phone down. Then he started making a list of things he might need to cook dinner. He was only part way through when his phone beeped again.

**You better believe it. Chinese remember? Remind me to cook you Schezuan Chicken one day. Or maybe not. I don’t want to burn your mouth out. I need that mouth! ;)**

Neal burst out laughing at that. 

**Oh baby you can use my mouth anyway you want. Use me and abuse me, I’m all yours!**

He pressed send, and had a moment’s anxiety that maybe she might not like him saying things like that. But he told himself to relax. Mai Lin was clearly a woman that liked to be in control, and Neal had no problems whatsoever with her controlling him! 

When he read her next text he had a moment’s panic and then grinned.

**Bastard! Getting me all turned on when I have to deal with parents that refuse to believe their child is a little shit! You’d better be willing to make it up to me when I get home** . 

Neal scratched his chin as he considered his options, and then he decided to be reckless. Moving to her bedroom he lay on the bed, undid his jeans, and snapped a photo of his hand around his half-hard cock. Then he attached the message

**Already getting ready for you my queen. See you at 6:30**

Mai Lin’s response was a string of random letters and symbols and Neal felt a burst of pride at his ability to prompt such a reaction. 

  1. **Really have to go now. Meeting with Gold and then the little shit’s parents. Don’t have too much fun without me.**



Neal decided to put himself away, even though it was tempting to keep jerking off, but he wanted to get dinner ready, and he refused to think about how domesticated he was getting. 

**Good luck. I’ll be here waiting for you.**

He slipped his phone in his pocket as he got up and headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. 

Throughout the exchange with Mulan, Neal hadn’t heard a thing from Coach Nolan, and Neal wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Of course he was in the middle of dicing beef when his phone rang. When he saw who it was he hurriedly washed his hands and grabbed his phone, just catching it before it went to voicemail. 

“Coach?” 

“I was in a meeting.” The older man sounded gruff, and Neal could hear footsteps and doors opening and closing. “That’s why I didn’t reply.

Neal shrugged as he wedged the phone against his cheek and kept working on dinner. 

“No problem. Are you finished now?” 

David drew a sharp breath and his voice was lower.

“Why? Did you want to meet up?” 

Neal flinched and looked up, even though he was alone and there was nobody to stare at. 

“No, I just meant… why? Do YOU want to meet up?” 

David sighed softly and resumed walking.

“I don’t know. I think we should. But you’re not available on weekends are you?” 

“I’m with my girlfriend, I only get to see her on weekends because of work.” 

“You have a girlfriend?” David sounded jealous and Neal wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

“Might I remind you that you have a wife?” 

“Yeah, but I let you fuck her!” David protested and Neal snorted.

“Oh you let me do you?” He teased. “And here I thought she ordered me to!” 

David was grumpy now.

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it.” 

“Oh I do!” Neal chuckled, “but I just mean that you really can’t get jealous.” 

“Who said anything about being jealous.” David’s voice was shaky even as he tried so hard to be stern. Neal frowned for a moment as he realised just how their conversation was sounding. Like they were in some sort of relationship. 

David was silent for a moment and Neal could hear him getting into his truck but he didn’t seem to start the engine.

“Does she know about me? About us?” 

Neal turned on the frypan and decided to focus on browning the meat as he spoke. This conversation felt too important almost, dangerously so. 

“I’m going to tell her tonight. I haven’t had a chance before now.” He let the pan heat up and then he added the oil.

“What is she going to say?” 

Neal gave a soft snort.

“That’s the million dollar question isn’t it? I don’t know. We have this deal where we’re only a couple on weekends, and during the week we can do who and what we want, which is the only reason I agreed to spend time with you and Ms Blanchard anyway. I’m not the type to cheat. But…” he trailed off, not quite sure what he wanted to say.

“What if she tells you to break it off with me, I mean us.” David rushed to correct himself and Neal chose to ignore the slip. 

“Honestly man? I don’t know.” 

David snorted.

“Well that’s a great response that is. Just leave us hanging.”

“For fuck’s sake man! What do you want from me? I told you I’ll be telling her tonight, and until then I don’t know what’s happening.” Neal tried to keep his tone calm but he was starting to get annoyed, and he wasn’t quite sure why. 

“Surely you’ve got some idea of what she’s going to say? I mean is she going to get pissed off or is she going to want to join in or what? I don’t know if Snow would like that much.” 

For a moment Neal imagined what it would be like to have Mai Lin there when he was with the Charmings and then he shook his head.

“I honestly have no idea. On the one hand I think she’d be up for it, and on the other hand she’ll probably want to kill me.” 

“Kind of like how I felt when Snow suggested you joining us.” David admitted, and Neal blinked, not quite sure how to respond to that. 

“And now?” 

Neal was pretty sure he could HEAR David roll his eyes as he groaned.

“Oh I’m still dead against it, obviously,” he droned. “That’s why I’m ringing you to arrange a time for the pair of us to get together. Because I always want a booty call from a guy I hate.” 

Neal spluttered in shock, and he could just hear David gulping as he realised what he had just admitted. 

“So that’s what this is?” Neal finally managed to ask. “A booty call?” 

David growled.

“Shut up Cassidy. Not another fucking word!” Neal chuckled softly but did as he was told and didn’t speak. After a while David seemed to get frustrated. “Look Neal, this is serious. Snow wants to know what’s happening and I don’t like being up in the air about it all, so please. Talk to your girlfriend. Try to make her understand that this is important, ok?” 

Neal considered not saying anything. After all, he’d been told to shut up. But he took pity on the other man.

“I know. I’ll do my best.” He looked back at the meat he had been cooking as he spoke, and decided that was as good an excuse as any to go. “Look, I have to go. I’m cooking dinner and I think things are about to burn. I’m with my girlfriend till Sunday night, probably Monday morning. But I’ll try and talk to you Monday ok? Maybe I could even manage to get to school early and we could talk before homeroom. That work for you?” 

David murmured his agreement and told him what time to meet, and then he finally hung up the phone. Neal stared at his own phone for a beat or two, before slipping it into his pocket and then shaking his head.

“Fuck!” 

What the hell was his life? 


	108. Come home with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the eight and last chapter I'm posting today. This brings it up to date with what I have posted on ff.net. Yay! From now on I'll post at the same time.   
> The next chapter shouldn't been too far away. It's already in the works.

While Emma was packing a bag for the weekend Killian was Googling on his phone. By the time Emma came back Killian was beaming.

“What are you smiling about?” Emma asked, a little shyly as she walked over to him. She had a decent sized bag over her shoulder and to be honest there was perhaps more than she needed for a couple of nights but she had a plan.

“Oh I’ve just found something interesting,” Killian explained as he reached out to take the bag from her shoulder. “Look at this.” He made the swap, taking her pack and handing her his phone. 

“What’s this?” Emma glanced at the screen and then back at Killian.

“Read it!” He prompted, and Emma, grinning nervously, did just that. She frowned, not quite sure what he was getting at.

“This is about getting married in Maine. I thought we were going to Nevada?” 

Killian had put the strap of the bag over his shoulder and slipped his free arm around Emma’s waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“We can go to Nevada if you want.” He explained. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to. As long as you’re 18, we don’t need to wait.” Emma lifted her head to look up at him, still not sure what he was saying. She was afraid to hope. Killian smiled and kissed her forehead again. “If you want we can get married here. On your 18th birthday we just go to the courthouse with our I.D., get the license, and then we can get married straight away.” He was smiling so widely now and Emma couldn’t help but grin back. “What do you think?” 

Emma bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the man beside her. 

“I think I like that idea.” She admitted. “I mean, ok, Elvis would be cool, but this way Regina could come, you know?” She was nervous for a moment. “Do you mind if she comes?” 

Killian gave her another gentle smile. 

“Whatever you want.” He promised her. “Hell, if you want to ride an elephant to the wedding we can do that!” Emma chuckled and hugged him tight. Then she stretched up to kiss him and he found he had to let the bag on his shoulder fall to the floor so he could wrap his arms around her. 

The noise of the bag hitting the floor broke them apart and Killian’s eyes were wide. 

“How much stuff did you pack?” He asked, and Emma giggled as she reached to pick up the bag. Killian frowned and took the bag from her again. “That’s my job!” He told her sternly, and winked at her, making her giggle. 

“I thought that maybe it was worth maybe bringing some extra things.” Emma admitted as she put Killian’s phone in her pocket. She glanced around, saw the Tiramisu all carefully packed up, and grabbed it as well. “I can bring it back here again, but I thought that maybe…” she trailed off. “It’s probably silly hey?” 

Killian had opened the front door but he paused and looked back at the teenager behind him. He gave her another gentle smile. 

“You wanted to start moving in?” Emma nodded, and Killian felt like if he smiled any more his face would crack. “That sounds perfect.” 

“Really?” 

Killian nodded.

“Trust me, if my hands weren’t full I’d grab you again to kiss you and show you just how happy you’ve made me!” 

“Yay!” Emma grinned, bouncing slightly on her feet. Then she gave him a sultry smile. “How about we get out of here and go home and you can show me just how happy I’ve made you!” 

Killian’s eyes grew darker. 

“That sounds like a brilliant idea.” He leaned forward so he could kiss her. “So let’s get out of here, and go home.” 

Emma beamed. 

“Home. I like that.”: Her voice was soft and wistful. The pair gazed at one another for a moment and then made their way out of the house, Emma ensuring she had locked up everything before she went. 

As she made her way down towards Killian’s car she couldn’t help but wish she never had to go back. Now she knew what was going to happen in her future she was eager for it to start. 

* * *

 

Robin quickly remade the bed and then went and checked on Roland and found, to his great relief that his little boy was still fast asleep. He was fun, just a very heavy sleeper. In that sense he was like his mother. 

Not that Robin really wanted to think about his dead wife when he had a teenage girl waiting for him in the shower. 

“Oh bugger me!” He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced over to the family photo on Roland’s dresser. There were a number of photos of Marian in this room, because Robin never wanted his son to forget where he came from, and Robin always felt bittersweet when he looked at her smiling face. “Mari, what am I doing?” He asked the photo. Then he drew a shuddering breath. “No, it’s fine. I love her, she loves me, and this is a good thing. Not a perfect thing, I admit, but it’s a good thing.” He smiled softly. “After all, you and I hardly had a perfect beginning either did we Mari?” He glanced down at his sleeping son. “It worked out well though, all things considered, despite the way it ended.” He thought about it for a moment, the way people had treated his relationship with Marian, and the pressures of having a child when they did, in the situation they were in, and he wondered what would have happened if either of them had done the sensible thing and walked away before they got too deeply involved. 

And just like that it hit him. He glanced towards where he knew Regina was in the shower and he smiled broadly. Then he looked back at the photo of his wife and whispered more to her.

“Even though I miss you, and I hate that Roland is without his Mummy, there is no way I would have changed a thing between us Mari, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to change now.” He felt lighter somehow, as if a load had been released from his shoulders. 

This situation was not ideal, but he had a history of making the most of less than ideal conditions. The woman waiting for him was perfect in every way that mattered, and his life was better for her being in it. His son loved her too, and Robin made the choice then, really made the choice, that he was going to spend as long as he could holding Regina close to him. He wouldn’t let her go unless she demanded it. 

So what if she was younger? They’d work it out. Robin was, underneath it all, an optimist, and he wasn’t about to stop believing in the best possible outcome just yet. 

Pressing a kiss to Roland’s forehead, he glanced once more at the smiling face of his wife in the photo, and then made his way back to his teenage lover. 

They would make it work somehow, no matter what it took. He was not going to give up without a fight. 

  
  



	109. Showers get me wet!

The bed was made, the child was safe, and now all Robin had to worry about was the teenager waiting for him in the bathroom. 

In the grand scheme of things he really didn’t think it was a bad way to be. Was he a horrible person for being excited about being with Regina again? He tried to dredge up some feelings of guilt, but to be honest he actually felt like a load had been lifted from his shoulders after his one-sided conversation with his dead wife. 

And if that didn’t sound creepy Robin really wasn’t sure what was. He shook his head, to dislodge ridiculous thoughts, and headed towards where he could hear Regina humming to herself, the open bathroom door showing all the steam that was filling the small ensuite. 

“It’s about to get a lot steamer!” He murmured to himself, smirking at his pathetic line. He told himself that he was allowed to sound like a bad 70s porno when nobody could hear him. 

Regina had rushed through washing her hair and making sure she was clean everywhere, so she could just enjoy the shower with Robin. She was glad that most of her personal grooming didn’t need to be done in the shower (thank heavens for beauticians and hot wax treatment, even if it did hurt like the devil!). She knew that in the future she wanted to have with Robin there would be times when he would see her grumpy and bloated and hairy, but she still wanted to maintain at least some of the erotic illusion for a while longer. 

She was getting a bit lonely now though, and she was worried that if he didn’t join her soon it would mean he had chickened out yet again. If that happened she wasn’t quite sure what she would do, but there would probably be lots of screaming. 

“You’ve missed a spot.” 

Regina jumped slightly as she felt Robin move behind her, his arms going to her hips as he pulled her gently back against him and murmured in her ear.

“I was wondering when you were going to get here.” She smiled, half turning her head to look back at him. “I thought I might have to entertain myself.” 

Robin tilted his hips against Regina’s arse, and she grinned when she felt his half-hard cock press against her. She wiggled her butt just a little and leaned back into him, the water running down their bodies as she tilted her head back to rest against his shoulder. 

“And how exactly were you planning on doing that?” Robin asked as he pressed kisses to Regina’s neck, and nipped his teeth gently against her skin. Regina had her hand resting against his thigh, and her eyes were half closed as she rocked gently against him, loving the feeling of his swelling behind her. 

“I’d not quite got around to figuring that out.” She admitted, as Robin’s left hand curved slowly around her body and started to brush against her hairless mound, staying away from where she wanted him, and making her whimper with longing. 

“Might I make a suggestion?” Robin was working on a love bite in between speaking, and Regina wanting nothing more than to let him cover her with those hard, sucking, biting kisses. 

“Anything.” She replied, and felt a shiver go through her as he chuckled. Then he lifted his head and looked towards the shower head. The main shower head was fixed, and provided a beautiful rain of warm water. But attached by a hook halfway down the shower was another, smaller shower head that Robin had once said was his microphone. Tonight he reached out for it, unhooking in, and then, Regina caged by his body, he pulled a lever and the water cut off from the fixed shower head.

“Do you think you can brace your foot against the wall?” Regina lifted her foot and pressed her toes into the corner of the shower recess, leaving herself open. “That’s perfect.” Robin kissed her, and then moved the movable showerhead so it was aimed squarely at her clit. 

“Oh fuck me!” Regina panted at the sensation, and Robin chuckled again. 

“Trust me, I’m planning on it.” He promised her, and with one hand holding the shower nozzle, he used the other to guide himself between the wet lips of her cunt. Once he had the head of his cock just inside her, he pressed a hand to her lower back, tilting her forward just a little as he curved around her. Regina had to drop her foot down, but she kept her legs spread as far apart as she could, reaching one hand out to brace herself against the wall as Robin thrust slowly into her, the showerhead stimulating her clit as his cock filled her up. 

With the dual sensations it didn’t seem to take long before Regina felt her orgasm approaching and she couldn’t help but cry out a little as it built. Robin was still moving slowly. He was giving her deep, hard thrusts, and it felt like heaven. Regina was right on the edge but she just couldn’t fall over. She realised that it was all Robin. He was playing her like a finely tuned instrument and holding her just on the edge of bliss. 

“Fuck me harder!” Regina panted, twisting her head around to look at her lover. “Fuck me like you fucking mean it!” 

Robin stared at her and gave a low growl. 

“Right, that’s it!” He put the portable shower head back on its hook, flicked the switch again so the water came from overhead, then he grabbed Regina’s hips and really started driving into her, pulling her onto him and slapping his body against hers. It was all Regina could do to hold on. Regina was gasping and panting, unable to say any proper words, and all too swept up in the sensations. Robin reached around, flicked her clit a couple of times with his fingernail, and then she was crying out through her orgasm as he thrust hard into her a couple more times, and then held her still against him as he pulsed his release deep into her womb. 

When they had both finished, and managed to gather their breath, Robin pulled out reluctantly and helped Regina straighten up. She was still panting at him, and he leaned forward to give her a kiss. 

“I love you, you amazing woman you.” 

Regina blushed and returned the kiss.

“My legs feel like jelly.” She admitted, and Robin beamed with pride. Then he dropped to his knees, and pressed his mouth against her cunt. His own release was dripping down her thighs, and he licked it up, along with her own, before thrusting his tongue back into her sodden cunt. Regina moaned loudly, leaning back against the wall and trying to stay standing upright. Robin worked his mouth against her, his tongue and teeth adding just enough pressure to give her another orgasm, more gentle than the last but no less delightful. Then he finally stood up, wiped his mouth, and swallowed some water from the shower. 

“We should get out and get dry before we run out of hot water.” He suggested, and Regina just nodded, her chest heaving as she tried to gather her strength. 

“Ok.” She was pretty much helpless, and it was Robin that turned off the taps and guided his lover out of the shower. Now they had stopped he could feel that the water was colder, but his skin felt flushed. He wrapped Regina in a fluffy towel and then quickly dried himself off, wrapping his towel around his waist before concentrating on getting Regina dry.

“Did I break you?” He teased, and Regina nodded.

“I think you might have.” She admitted as she let him tend to her. 

“Well let’s go to bed and I promise to kiss you better. How does that sound?” 

Regina smiled, just happy to be in his arms.

“That sounds like heaven.” She admitted. Then she wrapped her arms around Robin’s neck and gave him a deep kiss. 

This was going to be her life from now on, and there was nothing that was going to get in her way! 

* * *

“That was actually really delicious.” 

Neal and Mai Lin had just finished their dinner and were relaxing on the massive sofa in her living room. Neal raised an eyebrow, peering at his girlfriend over the rim of his wine glass as he took a sip.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” He pouted, and Mai Lin just cooed and snuggled closer into his arms.

“I’m not surprised.” She admitted. “Not really. I mean, sure, ok, a teenage boy that can cook, that’s a bit surprising, but I’ve always known you were pretty special!”

She was leaning her back against Neal’s chest and he had one arm wrapped around her waist. He finished the last of his wine and set the glass carefully down on the coffee table nearby.

“You always knew I was pretty special huh?” He kissed above her ear, brushing her hair gently away. “Well you are definitely special. I don’t just cook for anybody you know.” 

Mai Lin smiled but she wasn’t willing to look at him. She just sipped her wine, tilting her head slightly so he could better reach her temple. She loved gentle kisses just like the ones he was giving her. 

“You don’t? So does that mean that the illustrious Ms Swan never benefited from your cooking skills?” 

Neal snorted with laughter and then pulled back slightly to look into Mai Lin’s eyes.

“No, I never cooked for Emma.” He told her, and Mai Lin really wished she was able to hide just how relieved that made her feel. “Ms Mulan, are you jealous?” His tone was teasing, and she felt her spine stiffen. She pulled away slightly and Neal instantly regretted his comment. 

“I’m not jealous. I just…” She faltered slightly and twisted around so she could actually look at the man beside her. “It’s silly, it’s just… you make me feel important, you know?” 

Neal gave her a gentle smile, his eyes coloured with confusion. 

“You ARE important.” He reminded her, but she just shrugged. 

“Not sure many other people think that.” She mumbled, and Neal felt his heart break just a little bit. He reached over, took her wine glass from her fingers, and set it down on the table. Then he pulled her back into his arms. 

“Well I don't just think it.” He wrapped his arms firmly around her, letting her rest her back against his chest again. “I know you are.” He was murmuring in her ear, and she could feel his lips and breath against her skin. “I get the feeling that maybe you’ve not been looked after all that much in your life, and take it from somebody that has also been neglected, it sucks. So let me promise you this right now. I want to take care of you, as much as you’ll let me, and more than you think you deserve. Does that sound like something you could agree to?” 

Mai Lin wasn’t quite sure what to say for a moment there, so she just twisted around again, getting up onto her knees and then climbing onto Neal’s lap. She settled down there and gave him a deep kiss. 

“That sounds like heaven.” She agreed, after she kissed him. “Just perfect.” 

They didn’t stay up all that much longer. They washed the dishes (Mai Lin hated waking up to a dirty kitchen), and tidied a few things away, and then they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. The moonlight was streaming through the window, and the sight of the waves crashing on the rocks not far from her property was a perfect background for the couple. 

Few words were spoken as they undressed by lamp light, sharing kisses and soft caresses as they peeled back the layers of clothes they wore. When they were finally naked they lay on the bed and just spent so long whispering nonsense and enjoying each other’s touch. Even putting on a condom didn’t feel as awkward as it usually could. When Neal finally entered her, Mai Lin was almost in tears. Never had a lover made her feel so cherished. 

Mai Lin’s hands were up beside her head, and Neal had his fingers laced through hers, holding her tightly as he drove slowly and deeply into her wet heat. She gazed up into her lover’s eyes and she couldn’t stop the smile of wonder on her face. 

When the slow, languid movements stopped being enough for either of them, and they needed to pick up the pace, Mai Lin wrapped her long legs around Neal’s waist, grinding herself against him and savouring the sound of their flesh slapping together. 

They kept holding hands though, and they barely spoke. They just looked into one another’s eyes, and kissed deeply and often. 

When it became too intense, Mai Lin had to let go of Neal’s hands so she could hold tightly to his chest. Neal’s head was against her shoulder and Mai Lin was sobbing with pleasure as she felt her orgasm build up. She didn’t need any touch against her clit, she didn’t need any acrobatic movements. She just needed this beautiful man in her arms, and deep inside her, and she felt so amazingly loved at that moment. 

When she came she was sure she was floating, and when she felt Neal finish deep inside her she was flushed with pride. She had made her man feel that good! In that moment it felt like the greatest honour she could ever experience. 

Neal didn’t want to pull out when they finished. They were both gasping for breath, and everything felt so intense. 

“I don’t want to move.” He finally whispered, even as he felt himself soften. “I don’t want to break the spell.” 

“I know what you mean.” Mai Lin replied, and then she was kissing him again. “But it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Finally he had to withdraw, and he lay on his side, gazing at the beautiful woman in his arms, his fingers dancing over her soft flesh. 

“You are so beautiful.” He smiled at her. Mai Lin blushed slightly.

“You make me feel beautiful.” She admitted, and Neal’s grin grew broader. Then he leaned forward, kissed her on the nose, and then settled back against the pillow. 

“Good to know.” He knew he sounded smug, and Mai Lin’s tap to his chest reinforced it, but he just laughed and soon she was laughing with him. 

At some stage he was going to have to bring up the whole ‘David and Mary Margaret’ saga, but at that moment all Neal wanted to do was bathe in the afterglow that was making love to his beautiful girlfriend. 

Because he was pretty damned sure that that was what they had just done, and he wasn’t sure if he had ever actually made love to anybody before. It felt pretty damned amazing. 


	110. Sometimes life is fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooo fluffy!   
> I'm trying to get ahead, having a chapter more written than posted. I don't usually do that, but I'm going to try. So the next chapter is almost finished but I'm not going to post until next weekend, see if I can update weekly.   
> Well, we'll see how that goes. As always, thanks for sticking with me.

Killian and Emma spent the drive back to his house in light conversation. Neither could really remember what they talked about, they just knew they felt lighter and more at ease than they had in a while. When they pulled up at the place Emma was soon going to call her own she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach. 

“You want to come inside?” Killian asked softly as he reached out to take her hand. Emma laced her fingers with his and grinned. 

“I really do.” She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “Come on,” she had her forehead pressed against his as she spoke to him. “Let’s go home.” 

They gathered her things and brought them to the front door. Then Killian made her set down her bag as he unlocked the house, pushing the door open wide. 

“Let’s practice.” He teased as he swung her up into his arms, carrying her like a bride through to the house. Emma squealed in shock and clung to him, her hands around his neck as she laughed in delight. 

“We’re not married yet!” She reminded him as he carried her over to the sofa. 

“I know. That’s why I said we should practice!” He sat down, Emma still in his arms, and he held her close. “I love you so much Emma. You know that don’t you?” 

Emma nodded and gave him a soft kiss. 

“And I love you. So much.” 

They sat there, cuddling and kissing and sharing dreams, until the cool night air coming through the front door became a bit too much. Emma climbed off Killian’s lap to make cups of tea, while Killian brought her things in and carried them up to the bedroom. Emma had the drinks sitting on the counter and she was contemplating dishing out more tiramisu when he finally came back down. 

“I cleared you out some cupboard space and a drawer.” He was blushing as he spoke and Emma’s smile felt bigger than her face. “And I may have found you something too.” He had something in his hand and Emma stepped closer, keen to know what it was he held in his hands. “If you don’t like it we can get another one, but I wanted you to have something at least.” 

Emma gave a confused smile as she waited for the big reveal. Then he opened his fist up and Emma gasped. 

“Oh my god!” 

“It was my mother’s,” Killian explained, holding out a beautiful ruby ring. “Not her engagement ring. My father was too tight fisted to give her a decent one of those. But this was her mother’s and her grandmother’s, and I wasn’t sure if I could find it, but I did and now I’m hoping you’ll wear it. If you don’t like it it’s ok, I promise we can get another one, but I really wanted you to have something you could wear, so people know that…” 

Emma cut off his rambling with a finger pressed softly to his lips. 

“You want people to know I’m yours?” 

“I want people to know you are loved.” Killian replied. Only a few days ago he would have said it was a way of showing she was his, but he didn’t want to treat her like a possession any more. He’d done that already and almost lost her as a result. Instead he wanted her to know just how much she was loved. 

“You’re loved too.” Emma blinked tears away from her eyes as she wrapped her hands around his wrists, standing as close to him as she could. Killian leaned forward, gave her a soft kiss, and whispered yet again that he loved her. 

“Well?” She stepped back slightly and held out her hand. “Are you going to put the ring on?” 

“Do you like it?” Killian seemed surprised. Emma laughed softly.

“Of course I do. It’s beautiful. But are you sure you want to give it to me?” 

Killian frowned. 

“Who else would I ever want to see wear it? You are the only woman I ever want to marry Emma, and even if something happens and we don’t end up together there will never be another woman for me. I swear that to you now.” 

Emma’s breath caught and she stared at the man in front of her. Then she encouraged him to put the ring on her finger and as soon as it was in place (and of course it fitted perfectly) she threw herself into his arms.

“I will never take it off. Ever!” 

Standing there, with her fiance, was the happiest Emma had ever felt in her life. 

After they had finished their tea and shared a small slice of dessert (Killian couldn’t resist just a morsel!) they made their way up to the bedroom. Emma unpacked her things while Killian had a quick shower, and then he turned down the sheets while Emma cleaned herself up. It was tempting for both of them to give up on their plan to wait, but they had agreed it was what they were going to do. 

“We have the rest of our lives to be together. We can wait a little longer, right?” 

Emma wasn’t sure she was quite as convinced as Killian was, but then she noticed the slight tremor in his voice and she realised that it wasn’t that he didn’t want her, it was more than he was doing this for her and she felt her heart swell.

“We can wait.” She reassured him, and even though she wanted nothing more than to shag him senseless right then and there, she loved the idea of taking their time as well. It was for the benefit of both of them. They both needed this break, and it wasn’t like they weren’t allowed to touch each other after all.

So that night they spent what they both hoped would be the first of many many more nights, sleeping in each other’s arms. 

* * *

When Roland Locksley woke up on Saturday morning he needed to use the bathroom. He made his own way there, proud of the fact that he had managed to get out of bed before he needed to go, and was on his way to tell his father (after he washed his hands of course, he was learning to be a very good boy after all!) when he heard strange noises coming from his daddy’s bedroom. He could hear his daddy talking to somebody, and Roland was wondering if it was Regina. He ran up to the door and pushed it open, so excited about seeing his best friend that he forgot to knock. 

“Queenie!” He squealed, far too happy for so early in the morning. Regina, who was currently on top of Robin and working her hips in a figure 8 as she rode his morning wood, squealed in shock and dived towards her lover’s chest, pulling the sheets up as quickly as she could. 

“ROLAND! I’ve told you to knock!” Robin roared at his son, and Roland, who was in the process of climbing up onto the bed, stopped and stared at his father in shock. His daddy never yelled at him! Roland’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Daddy?”

Regina was so embarrassed, but even though she wanted nothing more than to curl up under the covers and never show her face again she wasn’t going to let her little boy cry.

“Calm down Robin.” She whispered. Then she shifted off Robin and reached her hand down to grab a t-shirt off the floor. Pulling it over her head quickly she shifted so she could sit up and then she smiled at Roland. “Hey baby, are you ok? Sorry, you scared us that’s all. We didn’t hear you come in. Daddy didn’t mean to yell so loudly at you did he Daddy?” She gave Robin a glare, and at least the man had the decency to look sheepish.

“No, I’m sorry Roland. But you do need to knock, ok?” 

“I wanted to see Queenie.” Roland’s bottom lip was still quivering, and he was still only half up on the bed. Regina gave him an encouraging smile and held out her arms for him. He finally pulled himself up onto the mattress and crawled into Regina’s waiting arms. While she held the little boy close she glanced back at Robin and then, pointedly, at his pyjama pants on the floor. They had pulled on clothes earlier that night, but then they had stripped off when they had woken up to have sex again. They had hoped that they’d be finished before Roland came in. 

“Is everything ok Mr Man?” Regina asked as Robin slipped out of the bed to pull on his clothes. Roland lifted his face up and gazed into Regina’s eyes. He nodded his head.

“I went to the baffwoom by myself and I didn’t do wees in my bed.” He was obviously proud of this, and Regina beamed at him.

“Oh well done! Such a good boy.” She glanced back at Robin, wondering if that was the right response. She thought he was toilet trained after all. Robin nodded and smiled, slipping back under the covers. His erection had thankfully gone down a bit, so he didn’t feel quite so awkward addressing his son. 

“That is very good.” He added. Then he explained to Regina. “Sometimes it’s very hard to wake up when you’re in a deep sleep, and you need to go to the bathroom isn’t it. But Roland has been trying very very hard to remember.” 

Roland nodded his head so fast Regina half feared it would fall from his shoulders. She grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the top of his dark curls. 

“Well then. Do you want to celebrate with some breakfast? Maybe we can make pancakes. Does that sound like fun? Or did you need to go back to sleep?” She had to fight back giggles when she saw Robin’s hopeful expression. Clearly he was hoping Roland would choose sleep. But Regina knew there was no hope of that. 

“Pancakes pwease Queenie!” He grinned at her.

“Oh Goody.” Robin muttered, and Regina just laughed. She gave Roland another kiss and then nudged him out of the bed. 

“Ok. How about you go and get your dressing gown and slippers on and I’ll come and help you make them in just a moment.” 

Roland stopped and stared at the young woman.

“Queenie I can’t make pancakes!” He insisted, scandalised, and Regina made a show of being disappointed.

“Oh well. I guess I’ll have to make them then. Do you think you can help me instead?” Roland nodded at that, and then scampered off towards his room. Regina sat up for a bit, watching him go, and then moaned softly as she felt Robin’s arm around her waist. 

“I love my son but I hate his timing.” Robin muttered as he pressed kisses against Regina’s neck. 

“Oh well,” Regina’s eyes drifted closed. “I guess we were lucky really. He could have woken up last night and that might have been all kinds of awkward.” 

“More awkward than him seeing you riding me this morning?” 

Regina snorted. 

“He was more upset about you shouting at him.” She pointed out. “I doubt he knew we were doing anything interesting.” 

Robin felt a stab of guilt at his treatment of his son.

“I hate yelling at the little guy but he took me by surprise.” Robin admitted, and Regina nodded.

“I know, but it’s all good. We’ll make pancakes and then we’ll watch cartoons and everything will be fine.” She turned around so she could kiss Robin. 

“Do you have to go home today?” He asked her, and Regina shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Possibly. I mean, I should probably put in an appearance at home at some stage.” She kissed him again and then moved away to start putting some clothes on. 

“Can I see you again this weekend?” Robin hated to sound needy, but he missed Regina when she wasn’t around, and now that he had accepted he wanted her in his life he didn’t want to spend any more time apart from her than was absolutely necessary. 

“I can always try and come back later this evening. It depends on if my mother is going to be around, or if I can sneak out.” She stepped over to stand in his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. 

“I know that as your teacher I shouldn’t be encouraging you to sneak out at night…” he began, and Regina just rolled her eyes.

“As my teacher you shouldn’t be fucking me six ways from Sunday, so I think we’d best not think of you as my teacher when we’re like this! Don’t you agree?” 

Robin had to laugh at that and he kissed her again.

“I agree. And as I was going to say. As your teacher I shouldn’t be encouraging you, but as your boyfriend?” He faltered, not sure if that was even what she considered him to be. 

The huge smile on her face made it clear that he had said the right thing, and she squeezed him tight, trying not to squeal in excitement. 

“As my boyfriend?” She prompted, and he grinned. 

“As your boyfriend I hate the idea of being away from you, so if you can sneak out, even if it’s only for a little bit, I desperately beg you to do so.” 

Regina felt her heart soar as she snuggled into his arms, and kissed him deeply.

“Well, as your girlfriend I will do all I can to be here!” She kissed him again, and then she reluctantly stepped away. “But now, are you going to help us make pancakes or were you planning on hiding in here by yourself?” 

Robin considered, just for a moment, saying that he was going to go back to sleep, but Regina arched an eyebrow at him and he just laughed. 

“I’ll be right with you my darling.” He promised, and Regina headed off to go and take care of the other Locksley that she loved. Today was a very good day! 


	111. Taking in the View

Saturday had been a lazy day for Neal and Mai Lin, or at least as lazy as they ever were. Something had changed between them the night before and the morning had seen them wrapped up in each other’s arms when they woke up. From there it hadn’t taken much before Neal was slowly fucking the beautiful older woman, lazy thrusts and heated kisses as they brought each other off. 

Then there was breakfast out on the balcony, watching the waves, with Mai Lin dressed in Neal’s t-shirt and Neal just in a pair of shorts. It made it easier when she climbed up onto his lap after they’d finished their fruit salad and started rocking against him, making him hard before guiding him into her and riding his cock until he came with a grunt and she followed not long after. 

Mai Lin needed to do some shopping and that meant heading out to the next town, to reduce the risk of them being seen together, but considering the fact she skipped putting underwear on and wore a dress, Neal wasn’t complaining. They bought the groceries she wanted and then headed off to a public garden to have a picnic. Neal had never been there before but Mai Lin seemed to know where she was going. She took his hand and he carried the picnic set she kept in the back of her car. When she found a relatively secluded place to sit they enjoyed the red wine and sandwiches they’d bought. The position she had found for them was at a lookout, where it was possible to gaze at the rainforest below. Mai Lin sat on the fence, her wine glass resting beside her, and her legs around Neal’s waist as yet again she fucked him. When Neal heard voices drawing near he tried to pull back but Mai Lin wouldn’t let him go. He still had his trousers up, and he managed at least to check they covered his arse, but he was still buried inside her and she had her legs wrapped around him. 

“Someone’s coming!” Neal hissed as he heard the voices draw closer. The lookout was around a corner, giving an illusion of privacy but it was only an illusion.

“I don’t want to let you go.” Mai Lin pouted, clenching her inner muscles and gripping Neal’s cock. He groaned then, resting his head against her shoulder as he held her close. “Just relax.” She kissed his neck. “We’re just having a cuddle and enjoying the view.” 

“You’re not looking at the bloody view!” Neal grumbled, although he bucked his hips again anyway, unable to avoid the temptation. 

“I’m enjoying the view I’ve got.” Mai Lin looked deeply into Neal’s eyes, and then she gave him a kiss. That was it, his resolve shattered. Mai Lin sensed the victory and beamed at him. Then she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, just as the visitors arrived. Neal glanced down at where they were joined and he was glad the long full skirt of her dress covered them up. It looked innocent enough. 

Hopefully. 

“You two have the right idea. There should be more of that!” 

Neal’s eyes shot open as he stared at the elderly couple that had just approached them. He was about to ask what exactly the gentleman meant, but then he noticed the gaze he fixed on Mai Lin’s wine glass and he prayed that was what he meant. 

“It’s a beautiful day for it, that’s for sure.” Mai Lin replied, clearly trying not to laugh. The old man nodded. 

“You both certainly make a lovely picture. A handsome couple, a stunning view, and a good bottle of red.” He peered at the wine bottle on the ground near Neal’s feet. “I do so hope it’s a quality drop.” 

The man’s wife chuckled.

“Harry is such a wine snob.” She informed the others, and Harry just smiled, patting his wife’s hand as it rested against his arm. 

“Life’s too short to drink bad wine Maria.” He said, and Maria just nodded along, clearly having heard the line before. 

The four of them were quiet for a moment. Neal wasn’t game to look at Mai Lin lest he start to laugh. He couldn’t believe that he was still deep inside her, while a couple of pensioners discussed the importance of quality wine! 

Eventually Harry and Maria decided to move on, wishing them all the best for the rest of the day and telling them that when they got home they would no doubt be doing the same thing. Then the wife flashed them a smirk and they kept walking along the path, discussing the flowers and ferns they could see. 

Neal and Mai Lin waited until they were gone and then the pair of them collapsed against one another, laughing as quietly as they could. Mai Lin had to put her wine glass down, and she gripped Neal as the chuckles shook her body. Neal had started to soften a little when they had company, but the shaking of Mai LIn’s body soon fixed that problem.

“You are an evil, evil woman!” He grunted as he started thrusting into her again, harder than he had before. “Such a tempting vixen!” 

Mai Lin just moaned and bit Neal’s shoulder, rocking against him and unable to stop smiling. 

When they finally left the park and were walking hand in hand back to the car, Neal was wondering what was next for their day and was about to suggest coffee when he realised his girlfriend had gone suspiciously quiet. 

“Hey, you ok?” 

Mai Lin looked at the man beside her and gave a small smile.

“Tink told me about Art Class.” She admitted, and Neal blinked, not quite sure how to respond. She was watching him closely. They had reached the car and Mai Lin took the picnic basket from Neal and then took both his hands in hers. 

“I was going to tell you.” He promised her. “I have a lot I need to tell you actually. But I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

Mai Lin gave a sad smile.

“It’s ok.” She admitted. “I mean, yeah it kind of sucks, but I know the rules and all.” 

Neal frowned as he pulled her a little closer

“If you don’t like the rules we can change them. I have no problem with it just being the pair of us you know.” 

Mai Lin shrugged, not quite sure how to respond. She wrapped her arms around Neal and rested her head against his chest. Neal placed his chin on the top of her head and just held her for a while. Then he kissed her scalp and waited for her to look at him. 

“You know how I found out?” Mai Lin asked before Neal could speak. Neal shook his head. Mai Lin blushed and looked down. “I went to dinner with Tink on Wednesday night and we ended up in bed together.” She glanced up now, trying to see Neal’s expression. Neal’s eyes widened and then he tried not to smirk at the idea of Mai Lin and Tink. “I know it’s hypocritical of me to get jealous when I was sleeping with her as well but…” she trailed off and Neal just gave her a kiss. Then he smiled, his arms still wrapped around her.

“Mai Lin, I really like you. Today has been fantastic and last night was incredible.” They shared a smile at the memories. Then he went on. “I know that there are reasons why we can’t really be together during the week and I know why I wish things were different.” He paused, not quite sure where to go from there. “To be honest, something else happened to me during the week as well, something that could have an impact.” Mai Lin lifted her head to look at him, waiting for him to continue. Neal cringed, wishing he didn’t have to say this but knowing he had to explain. He scratched his forehead as he tried to focus, and then wrapped his arm around her again. “Ok. So, this is kind of a long story. Do you maybe want to sit down?” 

Mai Lin glanced around. They were leaning against the car in the car park and while it was relatively quiet it still wasn’t the greatest place. 

“Let’s go for a drive, get some coffee and talk.” She suggested instead, and Neal nodded, kissing her softly again. 

“That sounds perfect.” He admitted, and gave her a squeeze. She let him go and they made their way into the car.

For the entire drive Neal debated bringing up the topic of Mary Margaret and Coach, and kept telling himself that he would wait. It wasn’t until they were in an out of the way coffee shop, curled up side by side on an old leather sofa, their oversized mugs of coffee in their hands, that he finally began.

“So I don’t know if you know but I work at a pet store. I usually work weekends, I changed my shift this weekend, but I work there during the week sometimes too.” 

Mai Lin looked horrified.

“Have I made you skip work? I’m so sorry. Are you going to be alright for money?” 

Neal gave a soft chuckle as he tried to get her to pause. 

“It’s fine, I promise. I’ll figure something out.” She didn’t look convinced. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about though. Can I keep going or I’ll lose my nerve.”

Mai Lin frowned at that, wondering what it was that made him so uneasy. She gave his hand a squeeze and then sipped her coffee, waiting for him to continue. He nodded his thanks and went on.

“The other night I was at work and I overheard a couple talking about leashes and things. It was…” he paused, not sure if he was going to admit just who it was. “A couple that I know. I ended up going and talking to them and they weren’t looking for leashes for a pet, if you get my meaning.” Mai Lin’s eyes went wide and then she stifled a giggle behind her mug. Neal grinned at her and then faltered as he remembered the rest. “Ok, so we got to talking and, well, one thing led to another and I was invited to join them. So I did.” 

“You got into BDSM with a couple?” Mai Lin asked, leaning forward in anticipation. Neal nodded, blushing slightly. 

“It’s happened a couple of times this week. Nothing huge, it’s just…” he paused as a waiter moved a little closer to the table than he would have liked. When they were alone again Neal went on. “There’s this whole thing about being pack animals, and the alpha taking control of the pack and yeah… it’s kind of difficult to explain.” He was blushing so much now and Mai Lin was torn between being jealous and being amused. 

“It sounds intriguing.” She said diplomatically. Neal snorted.

“It’s certainly that.” He sipped his coffee and tried to formulate his words. “So it’s a husband and wife, the wife is the alpha, and so far it has only been the two of us doing things to her.” He paused. “Do you mind me telling you this?” 

Mai Lin seriously considered the question. 

“I think so.” She decided. “I mean, we have a strange relationship I know that. So on the one hand it’s weird hearing about my boyfriend with another couple, but on the other hand it sounds interesting and I want to know, so yeah. Keep going and if it gets too much I’ll let you know, ok?” 

Neal felt a wave of emotion for the woman beside him and he couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss her. She was just a bit too perfect sometimes! Mai Lin wasn’t quite sure what prompted the passionate kiss, but she was hardly going to complain!

When they drew apart Neal sipped his coffee again and decided to finish his story.

“Last night, while I was cooking dinner,”

“Which was delicious, by the way,” Mai Lin cut in with a grin. Neal just laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah. Anyway. While I was cooking dinner I got a message from the husband. The wife has this theory that the husband and I want to fuck, and she’s wondering when we’re going to do it.” He bit his bottom lip as he glanced at Mai Lin, wondering how she would take the news. She was mirroring his expression and then she nodded at him to encourage him to continue. 

“Do you want to?” 

Neal shrugged and cringed when his automatic response wasn’t no. 

“I don’t know?” He made it sound like a question. “I mean, I’ve never done that before and I know I really like women, but yeah…” he trailed off, gazing out the window as if the street outside could give him the answers he needed. 

“I understand.” Mai Lin finally said, and snuggled into his side. She rested her back against his chest and encouraged him to slip his arms around her waist. She felt it might be easier to have the conversation without having to look at one another. “I was always interested in women, and when I first met a man that I was attracted to I felt kinda guilty about it. I mean, isn’t it meant to be every guy’s fantasy? To be able to turn a lesbian? I didn’t want to be a cliche.” Her tone made it clear how disgusted she was. “I was at uni with Tink, and she pointed out that there was nothing wrong with being bi, but I had always thought it was a cop out you know? Like, a bi person was somebody not willing to commit to one gender or the other.” 

Neal was stunned, and touched that she was opening up to him. The last 24 hours had been more intense and eye-opening than he had expected. He squeezed her a little closer to encourage her to continue. 

“So what happened?” He prompted. Mai Lin twisted her head to give him a kiss and then went on. 

“Tink helped me realise that for a start bisexuality is a real thing, not a cop out, and also I was attracted to certain people, rather than a gender as a whole. I mean, most of us are I guess. But the thing is, I’m attracted to you because of who you are. The fact that you have a wonderful penis that gives me lots of orgasms is a bonus, but I’d like you just as much if you were a girl.” She pulled back slightly so she could gauge his reaction. Neal blinked in surprise but then he chuckled.

“That’s fair.” He agreed. “I mean, ok. I’m a teenage boy and I do kind of like being a stereotype, so show me a set of tits and I’m pretty much gone. But to really be attracted to somebody I guess there really does have to be something there.” He rushed on, in case he was making things worse. “I mean, last night was incredible, and today has been amazing. Sex with you is, well it’s something else you know?” He gave her a hopeful smile. “I like having sex, I admit it. But I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I think it means more, because it’s with you.” He raked his hand through his hair. “Damn, how did we get onto this topic?” He was feeling a little insecure now, not sure if he was going to be laughed at or not. 

Mai Lin moved to kneel beside him on the chair and carefully put both their empty coffee mugs on the table. Then she reached out to hold him in her arms. 

“You are wonderful.” She rested her forehead against his so she could look him in the eye. “And you are making perfect sense and being incredibly sweet. So how’s this for an idea.” She gave him a quick kiss and then settled back on her heels. “How about we go pay our bill and head home. Then we can have a bit more sex maybe, cook some dinner, and maybe have a bit more sex? Perhaps watch a movie or something as well? Does that sound like a good plan?” She was grinning at him and Neal couldn’t help but smile back.

“I think it sounds like a brilliant plan.” He agreed, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “As long as you let me pay!” He went to grab his wallet but Mai Lin jumped up faster than he did.

“Oh no.” She insisted as she moved over to the counter. “It’s  my fault you’re not working this weekend, so I’m going to pay.” She smiled at the cashier and handed over the money. Then she murmured in Neal’s ear. “You’ll just have to work off your debt in other ways!” Then she patted him on the bum and winked, before taking his hand and leading him out of the cafe. It wasn’t until they were back in the car that Neal realised he hadn’t made a decision about Coach. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to call this chapter ‘Scenic Route’ but it would only really make sense to Australians so I changed it. But I wanted to explain why.
> 
> Route as in path is pronounced the same way as Root, as in something a plant has. I realise that in the States I think Route is pronounced rOURt, but British and Australian English has it pronounced rOOt. Why am I mentioning this? Well Root is Aussie slang for sex. So ‘Scenic Route’ would be pronounced ‘Scenic Root’ and I used to joke that it means sex with a view! Neal and Mulan shag in a garden, so therefore it’s sex with a view! I’m lame, I know. Not quite as lame as some people I know that pronounce route the American way so that they’re not sounding like they’re using a slang term for sex, but oh well. Some people are far too ridiculous.
> 
> Also, while I’m on the topic of the word root, and I’m not in any way having a go at Canadians here, but I know Roots Athletics is, or at least used to be, a very popular brand in Canada. I’ve done a fair bit of backpacking around New Zealand and Australia and one thing that always made me giggle was when a pretty Canadian girl would walk into a backpacker bar wearing a top that said ‘Roots’. They always seemed surprised at just how friendly the Aussie and Kiwi guys were. Probably cos the drunk fools figured she was advertising she was available for sex! But anyway, that’s by the by. But Canadians, if you’re wandering around Australia wearing something that says Roots across your chest don’t be surprised if you get some strange looks or propositions. We’re a wonderful couple of countries but we can be blunt and it’s always good to tell us where to go! Do it with style and we’ll probably still buy you a drink. (I swear, Australians and New Zealanders are the only people I know that can make insults a compliment, but that’s a whole different story).
> 
> Sorry for the long AN and yay if you managed to get through this without being completely and utterly confused.


	112. Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had the first and last line of this chapter in my head for ages but just couldn’t get the rest worked out. I’m writing this note before I work on the chapter so I’m hoping that I can come up with something. I guess you’ll know soon enough right?

 

It was late Sunday afternoon before Neal and Mai Lin got back to talking about his situation. They were standing in her kitchen, preparing food to marinade for dinner, and Neal was trying hard to cut up the onions without crying. 

“So,” Mai Lin was staring intently at the chicken she was dicing. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do with your other couple?” 

Neal looked up, surprised at the change in topic. They had been quiet for a while but the last patch of conversation had been about what movie they might watch after dinner. 

“Oh, um, no I’m not sure.” 

Mai Lin looked up at him and frowned.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She looked so concerned and Neal wasn’t sure what she was on about. Then he blinked away the water in his eyes and started to laugh. 

“I’m not crying. It’s the onions.” 

Mai Lin’s eyes opened up wide.

“Seriously? You look like somebody died.” She didn’t seem to believe him. Neal rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. 

“Trust me. Onions hate me.” 

“Aww,” Mai Lin cooed and went to wrap her arms around her boyfriend before she paused and quickly washed her hands instead. “Raw chicken hugs aren’t the greatest.” She explained. Then she pulled him close to her and kissed his eyes. Neal felt like a right fool, but if it got him cuddles and kisses he couldn’t really complain now could he? 

“Your boyfriend is a big cry baby. Can you cope with that?” He teased as he returned the embrace (the knife now safely on the bench). 

“Oh I think I’m tough enough for the both of us.” Mai Lin grinned, and pressed her lips to his. 

“I think I can agree with that.” Neal murmured against her mouth. “My girlfriend is hard core!” He began kissing her neck then, so he could whisper in her ear. “It’s such a turn on!” 

Mai Lin tilted her head slightly, her breath getting faster as she pressed her body closer to Neal’s. 

“I’m not the only one that’s hard.” She breathed out the words as she rocked her hips against Neal’s, and she could feel his cock swelling against her. 

“It’s tough not to be hard when I’ve got such a perfect woman in my arms.” Neal was sucking on her earlobe in between words, and his hands were sliding down over her arse, pulling her closer to him and pressing her against the bench. 

“You think I’m perfect huh?” Mai Lin was blushing, she couldn’t help it. But at least she hadn’t disputed what Neal had said. Neal lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

“You are.” He kissed her softly, his arms still low around her waist. “And the sooner we get this food ready the sooner I can maybe show you?” He quirked an eyebrow and Mai Lin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’ll chop the onions.” She gave him a quick kiss and then edged him away, twisting around in his arms so she could take over the cutting duties. 

Soon enough the chicken was marinating and they’d tidied up the kitchen. 

“Ok, so that will be a couple of hours.” Mai Lin wiped her hands on a towel as she looked over at her lover. “What ever could we do between now and then?” She tried so hard to look innocent but she knew she was failing. Neal just laughed. He didn’t bother answering her. Instead he swept her up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest, and carried her through to her bedroom. 

“Pretty sure we can come up with a few ideas!” He drawled, and then he tossed her onto the bed, grinning as she bounced slightly. He stood in front of her, pulling his shirt off and over his head, while Mai Lin leaned back on her elbows and watched him. 

“Only a few?” She teased, and Neal gave a low growl as he climbed onto the bed, leaning over her. 

“Enough!” he promised, and then he pressed her back into the mattress as he lay over her, kissing her as she giggled and squealed. Soon enough though the laughter changed to moans, and the clothes that she hadn’t really been wearing all that long were being tossed into the corner of the room. 

When their breathing had finally settled down and the condom had been tossed in the trash, Neal lay on his back, his fingers laced with Mai Lin’s, and a huge grin on his face. Mai Lin twisted around so she could snuggle into his side. 

“I really should feel guilty about screwing a student but when it’s that good I just can’t do it!” 

Neal chuckled and twisted his head so he could kiss the top of her dark hair.

“Trust me, I’m not complaining.” He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her closer, their hands still together between them. Mai Lin snorted.

“Yeah, funnily enough I’m not surprised.” She grinned. Then she gave him another kiss and settled back against his chest. They lay there in silence for a while, Mai Lin’s fingers tracing patterns over Neal’s hands, wrapped tight around her body. “We never finished talking about what you’re going to do.” 

Neal, who was almost drifting off to sleep, wasn’t quite sure what she was talking about.

“Do about what?” 

The older woman turned her head slightly to look at the young man behind her.

“About the other couple?”

“Oh.” Neal felt his stomach drop. He felt like he was walking on shaky ground now and he really wished he knew what the hell he was meant to say. “What do you think I should do?” 

“It’s not really up to me is it?” Mai Lin replied, and Neal frowned.

“But you have an opinion.” 

They stared at each other for a beat, both looking concerned. Then Mai Lin gave a weak smile. 

“It’s silly.” She admitted, and turned herself around properly so she could look at her lover face to face. “I know that we have agreed that what happens during the week doesn’t have anything to do with one another, that we’re not together then…” she trailed off and Neal picked up her obvious train of thought.

“But you don’t like the idea of me being with anybody else do you?” 

Mai Lin shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

“No, but on the other hand I really do like the idea of you doing this.” 

Ok, that was surprising. Neal’s eyebrows almost shot up his head. 

“You do?” 

Mai Lin gave a shy smile as she nodded.

“Trust me, if we were exclusive all week long I’d say I didn’t want you to do it.”

“I wouldn’t be even considering the idea if we were exclusive.” Neal cut in, and Mai Lin gave him a huge smile, leaning forward and kissing him quickly. Then she settled back and continued. 

“But there’s something exciting about trying new things, and I feel like this is probably something that you want to try, isn’t it?” 

Neal blushed, and shrugged. 

“To be honest, it’s not really something I’ve ever thought about before, but now that it’s come up I just… I’m intrigued, you know?” 

Mai Lin nodded, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies and snuggling into Neal’s side again. Neal went on. 

“The thing is, the guy involved isn’t even somebody that I particularly like, not really. I mean, he’s good looking, if you go for that sort of thing, but he’s a bit of a jerk. And yet I kind of really want to do this with him.” he grinned. “He’s so clean cut and wholesome, and to think that we could do this, that he’d do something like this with a grimy guy like me…” he gave a wicked smirk. “That’s as much of a turn on as anything else you know?” 

Mai Lin was confused.

“Please tell me you don’t think you’re not worthy or you’re somehow tainted or something.” She asked, and Neal shrugged.

“No, I mean, no I don’t. Ok, so my folks kind of made it clear they’re not all that keen on me but I know that’s on them, not me. I just, I’m not star of the football team you know? And I like that. I’d rather be a bit of a rebel than a wholesome ‘All American Boy’, if you feel me?” 

Mai Lin laughed out loud at that.

“Oh baby I feel you alright!” She ran her hand along Neal’s thigh and then dissolved into giggles. “But seriously, if you want to do this, I totally think you should go for it. But only if you’re safe, and it doesn’t cut into our time.” She glared, to make it clear she was serious about this. Then she bit her lip again. “And you can’t decide you like him more than me, ok?” 

“Oh babe there is no chance! Trust me!” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, lying down as he did so. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to like anybody more than I like you.” Then, before she could add some self-deprecating comment, Neal started to kiss her, and anything she might have said about herself was drowned out by her moans against his lips. 

Neal was quickly learning that the best way to get Mai Lin to not put herself down was to kiss her senseless. It wasn’t exactly a hardship. 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I skipped out on showing a sex scene. Who’d a thunk it?? Nothing against Neal and Mulan, but I just didn’t think it would add anything if I put it in.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry. I really did intend to have Neal at least PHONE David to tell him what he’d decided but that will have to happen next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully
> 
> I’m sorry this was shorter than usual, and took so damned long, but it was just too damned difficult to write. So annoying. Some days the words just flow and others it’s like pulling teeth or something. Thanks for sticking with me.


	113. If you could choose your family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this chapter written for about a week and I'm just not sure about it. There's something about it that seems off to me but I can't figure out how to tweak it. There will be explanations for what happens, later in the story (I have a feeling this thing is never going to end, and it still surprises me that I used to think it might be about 25 chapters long?) but for now I'm leaving it here.
> 
> It's another smut free chapter, because plot keeps insisting on happening, but that should change soon I'm sure. Thanks for sticking with me.

On Saturday morning, after spending the night with her wrapped in his arms, Killian surprised Emma with the promise of a trip out of town. 

“We can’t really go out in Storybrook, I know that,” he had explained as he handed her a cup of coffee. “But I thought maybe we could take a trip up the coast, maybe find a little inn to stay the night. What do you think?”

Emma, who had previously been moaning about having to be awake so early, gave Killian the biggest smile she could manage. Killian, admitting to himself that he was perhaps being incredibly sappy, thought that her face was brighter than the sun and twice as warm. He just gazed at her, and swooped in to give her a kiss before she could even give her answer. 

“What was that for?” Emma giggled. “I’ve not even said yes yet.” 

Killian just shrugged.

“You’re beautiful and I love you.” He explained. Then he settled back against the bed head and sipped his cup of tea. 

“I’m glad!” Emma nudged him softly with her shoulder. “After all, you’re marrying me, and if you didn’t love me that would be just a bit mad.” She glanced at the ring on her finger as she spoke and Killian really did feel like his heart was going to burst. Everything this morning was just so perfect and shiny and fluffy! 

Even considering the fact they had spent the night dressed, and hadn’t done much more than snuggle and kiss. While he desperately wanted to make love to his fiance, he was secretly relieved that they could be together and NOT need to shag. 

“So, what do you think? Want to come away with me for the night?” 

Emma nodded and she was still beaming at him.

“I’d love to.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “And just so you know, I love you too.” Killian turned his head to catch her lips against his, and if it wasn’t for the fact they were both holding mugs of hot liquid he might have tried to lay her back down and spend a few hours just kissing again. 

As it was, a few hours later they were settled into a quaint inn and had found a small cafe overlooking the harbour to have some lunch. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love this ring?” Emma was gazing at the ruby ring on her finger and grinning. She lifted her eyes to look at Killian.

“I’m just glad we don’t have to get it resized.” Killian was standing up and leaning over the table to give Emma a quick kiss. “Do you want some of that cheesecake now?” 

Emma nodded.

“You don’t mind?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Considering the way you behave when you have cheesecake I don’t think I’ll ever refuse you a slice!” He smirked, and Emma blushed.

“Maybe we can have cheesecake as our wedding cake.” She suggested, clearly a little nervous about the idea. Killian’s eyes lit up.

“Sounds perfect!” He agreed. Then he squeezed her hand and headed over to the counter to order some food. He had been waiting patiently for a minute or two before it happened. 

“Mr Jones?” 

Killian felt a moment of horror when he heard his name, just knowing that it was somebody connected to school. But when he looked up and saw the couple standing in front of him, he was momentarily lost. They looked familiar but he couldn’t place them. 

“Hello.” He gave the older couple a smile anyway, used to having to pretend he knew people that he couldn’t remember. One of the ‘perks’ of the job. 

“Cameron and Allison Swan. You teach our daughter Emma.” The husband reached out to shake Killian’s hand, and Killian was pretty sure he felt the blood drain from his face as he struggled to return the handshake. 

“Oh dear,” the wife gave a nervous chuckle. “I hope from that expression it doesn’t mean Emma is difficult in class. I know she’s not very bright but I thought she was doing alright in Music.” 

Killian’s eyes narrowed. 

“Actually, Emma is incredibly talented, one of my best students.” He drew himself up to his full height. “I apologise for my reaction, I was just taken by surprise seeing you here.” He tried to glance over to where he had been sitting, but the table was empty. He could only hope that Emma had seen her parents and hidden. He wasn’t sure if this was really where she wanted to admit to her relationship with him. Afterall, they knew he was her teacher. 

“Oh isn’t he charming Cam,” Mrs Swan smiled. “But it’s alright. We know that our Em isn’t the sharpest tool in the toolbox. It’s ok though, at least she can ride on her good looks for a while, find herself a decent husband.” 

“Is that what you did Mrs Swan?” Killian didn’t bother trying to hide the bitter tone of his voice. The older woman blinked and then she gave him a smile. 

“Are you calling me attractive?” she purred and Killian almost staggered back. What the hell was wrong with this woman? 

“How is Emma doing anyway?” Cameron asked, his arm going around Allison’s waist. “We’ve not really seen much of her lately.” 

Killian was more than aware of how often the couple in front of him left their child alone lately, and he couldn’t understand why. He was sure that when he’d met them at interviews they had seemed fairly decent people. Even Emma said that they had always been caring, even if they had been busy. It was just relatively recently that all that seemed to have changed. 

“Oh really? Why is that?” Killian asked, wondering if he could perhaps get some answers for his bride to be. 

“Why? Oh,” Cameron seemed a little surprised at the question. “Well, we’ve been very busy, and we’ve been wanting to spend some time together. You know how it is.” He shrugged and Killian had to count to ten in his head to stop from snapping. But before he could reply he felt two arms wrap around his waist and his stomach felt like it was plummeting to his feet. 

“Can I get a hot chocolate too please?” Emma perched her chin on Killian’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek before lifting her head and looking at the people in front of him. 

Killian could tell the moment she realised just who he was speaking to. 

“Emma?” 

Killian reached his hand back so he could rest it against Emma’s thigh. It was a bit awkward, but he wanted to show her he wanted her with him. 

“Hi Mum, Dad. What are you guys doing here?” 

“What are we doing here?” Allison practically screeched. “What are you doing here? With Mr Jones of all people?” 

“Perhaps we should have this conversation elsewhere.” Killian tried to stay calm, but Emma’s parents didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Well young lady? What is going on? You’re meant to be back in Storybrook, not slutting it up with your teacher.” 

Emma flinched, as if her father’s words had been a physical blow. She was curled into Killian’s side now, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

“Do not speak to Emma like that.” He glared at the man that would be his father in law, but Cameron just sneered at him. 

“I’ll speak to my daughter however the hell I want.” 

“Emma, get your things. You’re leaving.” 

Emma’s eyes were filling with tears and her mother’s demand didn’t help matters. Killian wished he could just wrap her up in the safety of his embrace and take her away from all of this but he had no idea just what she wanted him to do. She hadn’t said anything since she’d greeted her parents and it was strange seeing her so quiet. She seemed to shrink as every moment passed. 

“We are not having this conversation here.” Killian repeated. “We’re drawing attention.” He glanced around at the people in the cafe that were far too focused on the whole situation. He wanted to protect Emma, not make her feel like she was part of a three ring circus. He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and quickly asked the waitress how much he owed. She called up his account, and he settled it as rapidly as possible, handing over a hefty tip and an apology before turning back to Emma. He had needed to let her go to pay and as soon as his hands were free again he reached for her. Cameron and Allison were still glaring at her, telling her she had to leave. 

“I appreciate we have things to discuss.” Killian was sorely tempted to just grab Emma and pull her away but he knew he had to try and stay calm. He was sure that it was the best thing, for everybody’s sake. “But we are NOT doing it here. If you would like to follow us outside, where we can perhaps have a bit of privacy?” Then, without waiting for a response he led Emma back to the table to grab their coats and then guided her outside the cafe. He didn’t give a damn if they followed or not. He had to make sure that Emma was alright. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Killian had wrapped his arms around the teenager as soon as they were out the door, but he pulled back when he heard her apology.

“What on earth are you apologising for?” he asked, completely baffled. “You’re not the one that caused a scene.” 

“I should have realised who you were speaking to.” She replied, and it broke his heart to realise she couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“I thought maybe you had.” he admitted, and moved over to a nearby park bench. So far her parents hadn’t followed them, but he was sure that as soon as they did they would resume the shouted insults. “I looked over when I realised who they were, and you weren’t there. I thought maybe you’d spotted them and hidden under the table or something.” He tried to smile, but Emma didn’t respond. She shook her head. 

“I was looking at the cake cabinet.” She explained, “And decided I wanted hot chocolate.” She finally looked up at him. “I’m so sorry.” 

Killian frowned at that and pulled Emma onto his lap. 

“Emma, trust me. You have nothing to apologise for. Your parents though…” he shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. He felt so damned furious at the way they had spoken about her, even before they had a reason to be upset. “I’m sorry this happened.” 

Emma opened her mouth to reply but they were interrupted, again, by Emma’s oh so charming parents. 

“Right young lady.” Cameron stood in front of them, his arms folded. “Gather your things. You are heading home. And when your mother and I get home we are going to have a serious discussion about appropriate behaviour.” 

Emma gulped, but it was Killian that spoke up.

“You’re so keen for her to go home but you’re not going to take her yourself?” 

Allison just sneered at the teacher.

“Why should we give up our free time just because our daughter decided to be a little slut?” Emma gasped in shock, flinching at her mother’s harsh words, but neither of them could react before Allison went on. “At least we know now why you said she was such a talented student. Did she blow you for grades?” 

Killian wanted to slap the horrible woman in front of him, but Emma leapt off his lap and turned on her mother. Even though he was beyond pissed at the other woman he had to admit that seeing Emma spit fire was incredible. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Emma yelled at her mother. 

“What’s my problem?” Allison stood like she didn’t want to touch her daughter, lest she be infected. “My problem is that my daughter is being a whore and playing around with her teacher. God knows what else you’ve been doing.” 

Emma’s eyes narrowed.

“First of all, I’m not a whore. Not that you’d know because suddenly neither of you are around. For all you know I could have been dead a week and I doubt you’d even notice. I don’t know what I did to make you two hate me so much but you gave up the right to tell me how to live my life when you decided you didn’t want to live it with me.” She drew a breath and then reached over to take Killian’s hand. He stood up, moving to stand behind her. She gave him a tight smile. 

“We spent 18 years looking after you.” Cameron’s voice practically dripped with contempt. “Typical selfish teenager, expecting us to drop everything to make you the centre of our existence. We work hard, we should be allowed to enjoy our free time.” 

“I’m your child.” Emma was really trying hard not to yell but it was difficult. “I’m meant to be the centre of your life! And why do you need to be away from me to enjoy yourself?” 

Allison rolled her eyes.

“Typical. You have no idea how hard it is being parents, it’s such a drain. You know we never actually wanted children, but we had you and we provided you with a roof over your head and clothes on your back. What more do you want?” 

Emma staggered back and if Killian hadn’t been there to catch her she might have fallen. 

“I thought you loved me.” she whispered, and Cameron snorted. 

“You’re naive. You’re tolerable, and like your mother told your teacher, at least you have halfway decent looks. But Emma, we have realised that we are so much better off without you. Why do you think we’ve been away so much? You’re unlovable.” 

Emma hated the fact that she couldn’t stop the tears in her eyes, and her skin felt too tight over her bones. She didn’t know what to say, but Killian, his arm tight around her waist, stepped up.

“Emma is lovable. She is beautiful and smart and compassionate and friendly. She has more talent in her little finger than you have in the entirety of your bitter little bodies, and I am so sorry that you didn’t have the sense to realise just what a gift you were given when you became her parents.” He gave Emma a gentle smile, and she just stared up at him with stars in her eyes. He brushed a finger down the side of her face, and then he turned back to the horrible couple before them. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take my fiance and we’re leaving. I hope you have a nice life.” He guided Emma around then, and started to walk her back to the inn, keen to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Fiance?” Allison screamed. “What are you talking about?” 

Emma glanced back and stuck her ring finger up.

“I’m getting married Mum. So you don’t have to worry, you don’t have to be my family any more. Try not to celebrate too long, you know that wine makes your skin so blotchy and you really don’t need help to look hagged.” Then, snuggling close to Killian again and feeling a swoop of pride when she heard his snort, she started walking with him back to their overnight home.

Cameron yelled out something about having him reported, but Killian just ignored him, talking to Emma about places they could go for dinner, or see the next day, or anything at all to avoid talking about the horrific situation they were leaving. 

He thought, by the time they got back to their room, that maybe he had been successful, because Emma had been chatting back to him about wanting to go to the Sea Bird centre the next day. But then she was quiet in the room and when Killian finished hanging their coats up he turned to her to see her standing there in the middle of the room, shaking. 

“Oh my love,” he quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. 

“Why don’t they love me Killian?” She asked, her cheek pressed to his chest. 

“Because they’re idiots.” Killian kissed the top of her head. “Anybody that doesn’t love you would have to be a complete idiot.” He tilted her face up to his so he could look her in the eyes as he spoke to her. “You are an amazing, wonderful woman, beautiful both inside and out, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. They don’t deserve you Emma. Not if they are going to speak to you like that.” 

Emma gave a tight smile.

“They weren’t always like that.” She replied. “I mean, they’ve always been busy, but I never felt like they didn’t love me before, you know? They always used to drive me to school, and even though there were nights when I had to fix my own dinner, they usually came home before I went to bed, and for most of my childhood they tried to make sure that we were together on weekends. It’s just lately they’ve been acting so strangely. If I didn’t know better I’d have said that those two people weren’t really my parents, just cruel imposters.” She groaned. “Maybe they got possessed or something?” 

Kilian snorted softly, and gave her a soft kiss. 

“I don’t know Emma,” He wiped away her tears with his thumb. “Maybe it’s just a stupid, horrible stage they’re going through. I have no idea. But I want you to know that you never have to go back to them, ok? Not if you don’t want to. As far as I’m concerned we can leave here tomorrow and go and collect the rest of your things. You can move in with me completely and you never have to see them again.”

Emma bit her bottom lip as she considered his words. She felt torn. 

“Maybe that would be the best idea.” She admitted. Then she peered at him. “As long as you don’t mind?” 

“Mind?” Killian almost laughed. “Of course I don’t mind. Emma, if it was up to me you would have moved in weeks ago.” He gave her a winning smile. “I love you Emma, and I meant it when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. The sooner that happens the better.” He gave her a soft kiss and she smiled at him, holding him tight. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Emma rested her head against his chest again. “But I’m so glad I have you.” 

“You’re you.” Killian replied. “There’s nothing else you need to do or be, just you, and I’ll love you forever.” 

Emma felt like she was going to swoon and knew she couldn’t say anything half as sweet as Killian, so she just pressed a kiss to his shirt-covered chest and squeezed him just a little more tightly to her. 

“Come on,” Killian leaned back slightly after a while. “How about I run you a bath? You can have a nice long soak in the bubbles and everything will feel so much better.”

“Will you join me?” Emma gave him a hopeful smile, and Killian raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to join you?” He couldn’t help the deeper tone of voice and Emma grinned at him. 

“I would despair if you didn’t!” She teased, and Killian chuckled at that. He gave her a kiss and stepped away. 

“Ok, how about you go start the bath running and I’ll just duck down to the bar and see if I can’t find us a bottle of something delightful to drink. How does that sound?” 

Emma felt a moment’s nerves as she considered Killian leaving, but told herself she could cope without him in her arms for a few minutes. Obviously her concern played across her face though, because Killian immediately changed his mind. 

“Or I could see if we have room service.” He decided. “Yeah, that’s a better idea. I’m sure we can get something brought up.” He gave her another kiss. “I love you Emma, never forget that.” Emma gave him a watery smile, feeling relieved that she didn’t have to part from him just yet, and headed towards the bathroom to fill the tub. She could hear Killian on the phone, ordering their wine, but she couldn't hear the details. She didn’t care though. She trusted him, with everything, and as she tipped the rose-scented bubble bath into the water she decided that she didn’t want to wait any more. 

They were going to be living together, and they were getting married. There were going to be hassles, of course, but they were going to be together, and Emma didn’t want to wait any longer. She wanted to make love to her fiance. 

She gave the bath a critical glance. It was a beautiful, claw foot bath that was deep but perhaps not quite the right size to have sex in. But they could always start there, and move to the lovely bed they had for the night. It was a beautiful piece of furniture, and it would be a shame to waste it. At least that was what Emma decided. 

“I’m going to wait here for the wine.” Killian called out, and Emma called back her agreement. Then she almost giggled in delight. She carefully removed her makeup, put her hair up in a loose top knot, and decided she’d hide under the bubbles for Killian to join her. She’d make it clear, from the outset, what she had in mind, and hopefully he wouldn’t complain. 

She snorted at that idea, to be honest. She knew that even though he had been willing to wait as long as she needed, he was also still keen to have sex. All he had to do was make sure he knew that this was something she really wanted to do. 

Her parents might have become crazy freaks, but she was not going to let them ruin her happiness. 

 


	114. Putting out fires and fanning flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it has been a while since I’ve updated this story and I’m sorry for the wait, but I really struggled with this chapter. The first half was written really quickly, but then I discovered something horrifying. I couldn’t write smut! Considering the fact that smut is the main reason FOR this story, and most of the other stuff I write, I’ve been pretty damned annoyed that I couldn’t get it done. It was damned frustrating. But finally I managed to write something, so hopefully it’s suitable.
> 
> I promise I’ll update again. Eventually. I have no idea when. But it will happen. Take care.

 

After Killian had ordered the wine and told Emma he was going to wait for it to arrive he decided to make a phone call. He really didn’t want to, but he knew it had to be done. So he stepped out into the hall and dialled the principal’s wife. 

“Hello Killian, what trouble are you in now?” Belle’s bright tone managed to soften the blow of her words but Killian still stiffened at the accusation. He at least had the sense to realise that he wasn’t about to attack the one woman that could help him though. So instead he gave a nervous chuckle.

“Huh, funny you should mention that. I may have run into a slight problem.” he heard Belle whisper something, presumably to her husband, and then she was moving away.

“Hold on a minute. I have a feeling I’m going to want to be sitting down for this.” He could hear her shuffling around and he was getting nervous. He needed to talk about this and get it all sorted before he went back to Emma. 

“Ok,” Belle was finally ready to listen. “What’s happened? Is Emma alright?” 

Killian felt a bit more relaxed at her question. She had approached him a few days ago, saying she was aware of what had happened between him and the teenager and she wanted to make sure he was going to take care of her. For Killian, who had been expecting her to yell at him, it was a pleasant surprise. But then again, considering what Belle and Emma had done together with her husband the librarian wasn’t really in a position to complain. 

“She will be.” he replied, leaning against the wall outside the hotel room, the door partly open and the key in his pocket. The last thing he needed was to lock himself out. “We’re getting married.” 

“What? Now?” Belle spluttered and Killian couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No, after her birthday. But I thought I should mention that to start with. To show that I’m serious about her.” 

“Ok?” Belle managed to draw the two letters out and her question was clear. What had happened?

“We decided to celebrate so I’ve brought her out of town for the night. We’d planned on a nice romantic weekend away, just the two of us, but we ran into a problem.” As he remembered what had happened he felt his blood heat up. 

“Who saw you?” Belle asked, and Killian had to appreciate how gentle she sounded. 

“Her parents.” 

“Oh. Fuck.” 

Killian couldn’t help but snort at that.

“And that’s not the worst of it. The things they said. Belle have you met them?” 

“Killian,” Belle’s tone was soothing, she was clearly trying to calm the man down. “If they found out that you are with their daughter of course they are going to be upset. You had to know that would happen.” 

“Oh trust me Belle, if that was all it was I wouldn't have minded. I know that I’m not really doing her any favours by being with her, but I love her.” He trailed off. “No,” he tried to get back on track. “No it was what they said. Belle, they said she had nothing going for her but her pretty face, and suggested that she was only passing school because she was with me. They told her that they never loved her and they shouldn’t have to put up with her. They wanted her to go home but they weren’t willing to take her home themselves. They were away for a weekend and they didn’t want to miss out on their time together just to deal with their daughter.” Killian was so angry he actually growled. 

Belle was quiet for a while. Killian knew she was probably thinking of the best course of action but he was getting impatient and he dug his nails into the palm of his hand as he tried to resist demanding a solution straight away. He had asked her for her help and he was going to be patient and wait. 

Even if it killed him.

“OK,” Belle finally said. “In the past Mr and Mrs Swan have been decent parents, but I had gathered things were changing recently. I’m not sure what is going on but on Monday we’ll need Emma to come and tell us exactly what has been happening.” It went without saying that the ‘we’ in this situation was Belle and her husband. Killian cringed, he really wasn’t a fan of Robert Gold, but he was willing to do whatever it took to keep Emma safe. “Then, if they decide to complain…”

“When they decide to complain.” Killian cut in. “They said as much.” 

“When they decide to complain we need to be able to fight back.” Belle just kept speaking. “Maybe it isn’t the best idea, for you to be engaged to your student, but I’m not exactly in a position to complain. We will make sure that things are done so that everything is as above board as it can be. As long as being with you is the best thing for Emma and what she really wants. Maybe she could talk to Archie about it.” She snorted at that, and then coughed to clear her throat.

“Don’t worry, I know about Archie.” Killian grumbled. “I’m pretty sure I know about all of them, but we’re not talking about that right now.” 

“Fair enough.” Belle tried not to let her smirk sound out. “Ok. So you go be with your fiance and I’ll talk to Bobby, come up with a plan of attack.” She paused and then added softly. “Don’t worry Killian. It will be alright, I promise you. And thank you for calling me.” Then, as an afterthought she added “You didn’t punch anybody did you?” 

Killian groaned.

“No Belle. I didn’t! Trust me, I wanted to but I was able to restrain myself.” Then he mumbled as an afterthought “So want to slap that stupid bitch of a mother though.” 

Belle didn’t say anything to that. She just wished him a good night and thanked him again for letting her know. Killian wasn’t sure if he had betrayed Emma’s trust by mentioning this, but he needed to protect her and when he had decided he was going to be the man she needed he had promised he would ask for help. He knew Belle’s story, she’d told him about it when the whole drama with Jefferson had blown up and he’d been at risk of being arrested for assault, and he knew that she was the best person to speak to about the whole situation. Especially when she had pretty much told him as much at the time. She’d said that if he really wanted to be with Emma , and was willing to do what it took to take care of her then Belle would make sure Gold would help. 

Killian stood there for a minute or two more and then the porter brought up the wine and strawberries he’d ordered. Killian thanked him, gave him a hefty tip, and carried the tray into the room. Then he took a deep breath to make sure he was able to cope with being naked with Emma without being able to make love to her, and then he knocked on the door with his elbow.

“Hey beautiful. Wine is here. Can I come in?” 

“Sure!” Emma called out and anything Killian might have been about to say was lost when he took in the sight before him. 

After Emma had made the decision that she wanted to have sex, she had been a bundle of nervous excitement. She was pretty sure Killian would be alright with the idea. She was almost 100% certain. But then he took a while to come back into the bathroom and she started having doubts. 

So she decided to distract herself. She grabbed her phone, logged on to the web and started checking through some of the porn blogs she’d began following, purely for “research”! As she watched a few clips tagged ‘bath tub sex’ she started to get some ideas, and once the bathtub was just over half full and with a nice layer of bubbles she decided things were going to be alright. 

When Killian opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Emma bent at the hips, her fingers trailing in the water as if to test the temperature. She glanced back at her fiancee and gave him a smile. 

“Hey,” She gave him a shy smile and then she took one of the hand towels, folding it up and resting it along the edge of the bath. “Everything ok?” 

“Huh?” Killian wasn’t sure what it was about the way Emma was moving, but she was practically dripping with sensuality. The fact that she was naked was a bonus, of course, but there was something about her eyes that made him think she could have been covered from head to toe in a ski suit and he’d still be getting turned on. “Oh yeah, everything’s fine. I have the wine.” He’d tell her about Belle a bit later. He was busy drooling over the woman who’d promised to spend her life with him. 

Emma gave him a broad smile, somehow gazing up at him through her eyelashes and looking so damned hot. She lifted one beautiful, shapely leg into the water. 

“Are you going to join me?” She asked, as she moved to sit on the end of the bath, both feet in the bubbles now. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Killian blinked, feeling sluggish. How was he meant to be able to answer her when all the blood in his body was rushing to his cock? He moved towards the bath and Emma giggled. 

“Maybe you want to get naked first?” She asked, and Killian glanced down at his clothes. Then he gave an embarrassed chuckle, set the tray down on the vanity, and poured out two glasses of wine. Handing one to Emma he quickly took off his clothes. 

“Why are you sitting up there?” He finally asked as he folded his jeans and put them on the chair by the door. “Did you not want to get into the water?” 

Emma sipped her wine, her eyes locked on Killian’s, and then she gradually moved her thighs apart. 

“I guess I thought you might want to sit there.” She somehow managed to look demure and sexy at the same time. How was she working this black magic? 

“Are you worried there won’t be enough space for us both?” Killian pulled off his shirt and it joined his jeans and shoes. Then he eased his briefs down his legs. 

“No.” Emma replied, sipping her wine again. “In fact I think I’m hoping that there won’t be enough space. That way we might have to really squeeze in close!” Her voice was sinful, Killian almost felt the need to wipe drool from his lips. He was naked now, his hard cock jutting out in front of him. He picked up the glass of wine and took a gulp, his eyes locked to Emma’s. “I just thought you might like a show?” She sounded timid, and he couldn’t work out why. She set her glass down on the vanity and put her hands on her thighs. 

“A show?” Killian was starting to allow himself to hope that maybe things were going to go the way he hoped here, but he kept his voice as calm as he could. “And what sort of a show did you have in mind?” He licked his lip, chasing the taste of the wine. Emma’s gaze followed the motion of his tongue and her breath seemed to hitch. 

“Get into the tub so you’re facing me.” Emma ordered him, and Killian barely had time to register what he was doing before he had complied. “Good boy.” She cooed, and Killian almost puffed out his chest. Emma sucked on her bottom lip as she giggled. Killian settled down, his back against the end of the bathtub, and he watched the young woman perched on the edge in front of him. Emma kept gnawing at her bottom lip, and then she gradually ran one hand down her chest, brushing her fingers gently over a nipple. 

“I know we have said that we were going to wait,” Emma started to say. “And I love you for the fact you’re willing to do that.” She had both hands at her breasts now, pushing them up and fondling them as she spoke, her eyes half closed. “But we’re going to be married, and you’ve been so lovely to me. Besides, I’ve been so very very lonely.” 

Killian gulped, unable to take his eyes off the view before him. 

“I’m ok with waiting Emma, I promise you.” He was surprised at just how ragged his voice sounded. Emma opened her eyes to look at him and she smiled. 

“I know.” She was running her fingers down her sides now, and Killian couldn’t take his eyes off her. “But I miss your touch. It’s just not the same when I touch myself.” She let her legs fall open then, and one hand slipped down between her thighs, to gently tease her glistening pussy lips. With one hand she held her lips apart and with the other she started to drag her nail against her clit and between her folds, tilting her hips forward as her head fell back to rest against the wall behind her. 

“You touch yourself?” Killian was as breathless as a teenage boy seeing his first Playboy, and if it had been anybody other than his fiancee he would have been embarrassed, but as it was he couldn’t care about that. 

Emma nodded her head.

“Even when we were fighting I missed your touch on my body.” She kept stroking herself, not yet pushing a finger inside herself, but merely circling her clit. “Before we even started together, I would fantasise about you.” She smiled at him.

“What would you fantasise about?” Killian suddenly thought that perhaps he could get some self control back, although he wasn’t sure he wanted it to be honest. 

“Everything!” Emma gasped, a smile on her face. “Anything and everything that you could do to me I would imagine.” She gave him a grin and Killian felt himself grinning back just as much. He shifted forward. It took a bit of maneuvering but he managed to get on his hands and knees, his face near Emma’s thighs. As he moved he kept speaking.

“You know that I would dream about you?” Emma looked surprised and Killian gave her a smirk. “I would dream of tasting you, thrusting my tongue deep into you. You are the sweetest, most delicious thing I have ever tasted and if I could eat only one thing for the rest of my life I swear I would choose your cunt!” 

Emma moaned at that, she was struggling to keep her eyes open and she slid a finger down a little, to press it inside herself. Killian, though, was having none of that. He took her hands and moved them aside. Then he looked up at her.

“May I?” 

Emma nodded, almost breathless already, and then Killian latched on, his mouth closing over her cunt as his tongue started working its magic. Emma groaned loudly then, her hands gripping the side of the bath tub. 

“God Emma!” Killian’s voice was muffled. He barely moved his mouth from her cunt. “You taste so damned good.” 

He managed to slide a finger inside her, and Emma almost wailed at how good it felt. Killian kept working his tongue and lips over her, feeling his finger thrusting inside her, and wanting nothing more than to feel her shatter over his mouth. As she drew closer Emma started to grip his hair tight with one hand, the other holding onto the edge of the bath. Killian had an abstract thought, thinking it was a good thing she had only half filled the tub. 

“Oh God Baby that feels so good!” Emma panted. “Oh yeah baby. So good!” She was babbling, repeating herself, and hardly able to form sentences as she rocked her hips against Killian’s mouth. She felt her orgasm start to build and her mouth hardly closed as she panted and gasped. Then Killian managed to twist his finger just right, and graze his teeth against just the right spot and she almost screamed with pleasure as she felt herself almost pass out from bliss. Killian started to ease the pressure a little, still lapping away at her as he gently pulled out his finger, and then he settled back on his ankles, looking at the woman he loved. When Emma managed to open her eyes he made a show of sucking on his finger, and smirking at her. Emma practically leapt at him, and he laughed in shock. 

“Do you think there’s enough space to fuck in this bath tub?” Emma asked as she tried to sit on Killian’s lap. 

“I think we can manage if we’re really close!” Killian raised an eyebrow as he smirked. 

“Good answer!” Emma pressed a kiss to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

It would take some planning, and they probably splashed a fair bit of water around, but when they finally managed to get into a position where she could sink down on to Killian’s hard cock Emma decided that all the effort was more than worth it. 

“Oh God, I never want to leave!” 

  
  



	115. You're a right pain in the a***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning here - this chapter involves David and Neal having sex. I know that some people have been really keen to see this happen at last, and I know others have said they really hope never to see it, but I felt like if I was going to be graphic about all the other couplings it was only fair that I give David and Neal (CharmingFire? Maybe for this fic it should be CoachFire, but anyway) the same attention.
> 
> You’re not going to miss much plot wise if you skip this chapter, but please, if you do read it but you don’t like the idea of reading about two men having sex, don’t tell me I’m sad, sick and wrong for writing it. I have no reason to believe any of my wonderful readers would do that anyway, but I thought I should make the point.
> 
> Next chapter we get back to angst I think. At least that’s the way it’s looking at the moment. So if you do read this one enjoy the sass and snark and smut! Thanks, as always, for sticking with me on this massive clusterf**k of a fic!

 

Sunday afternoon saw Neal heading home at about 3. Mai Lin had school work to do, far too much planning, and she was pouting as she told him that she knew she wouldn’t get it done if she knew she had Neal nearby and available. So she sent him away and told him to do his homework, or maybe figure out what he was doing with his … other … issue. 

They had talked, without revealing names, about the couple he was experimenting with. Even as Mai Lin admitted it was a strange conversation to have she told him she could cope with it all, as long as it didn’t interfere with their time together on weekends. Neal just told her she was the world’s greatest girlfriend and promised to keep her as updated as she wanted on the whole situation. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do, but he had realised that there was a part of him that was wondering what it would be like to be with another guy. 

So as he waited at traffic lights on his drive home he shot a quick text through to the Coach.

_ I’m home this afternoon.  _

The reply came as he pulled into his street.

_ Congratulations? What do you want? A medal? _

Neal snickered as he grabbed his bag and started to make his way up the stairs to his tiny little apartment. 

_ Just thought you might be interested, if you wanted to have that ‘conversation’. But hey, if you’re on too tight a leash… _

He had a feeling he could almost hear David growl across town, and he just chuckled as he waited for the explosion. 

The other man phoned as Neal was shoving his door open and dumping his bag on his bed. 

“You think you’re funny Cassidy?”

Neal shrugged, even though he knew it couldn’t be seen

“I can raise a few laughs now and then.” He replied, and pulled open his fridge, wondering if the milk was still safe to drink. He opened the carton, took a sniff and instantly gagged. Yeah, that was cheese!

“So what are suggesting anyway?” David asked after a few moments silence. “Are you saying you have actually made a decision about this?” 

Neal ran the tap as he poured the chunky milk down the sink and tossed the empty carton in the bin. 

“I’m saying that if you want to talk about this, or figure it out, I’m available this afternoon, that’s all.” He could almost hear David’s brain churning as he processed things. 

“Mary Margaret isn’t around.”

Neal paused, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Is that a problem?” He asked cautiously. 

“I don’t know.” David replied, sounding cagy. “Is it?”

“Geez man I don’t know.” Neal raked his fingers through his hair as he turned away from the kitchenette, sure now that there was nothing for him to eat. “I mean, I know you’re a package deal and all, I get that. But I thought maybe you’d wanna figure this stuff out without an audience before we try to impress her?” 

“Gimme a moment.” David must have covered the phone because all Neal could hear now was muffled talking. Neal chuckled slightly as he realised the teacher was asking his wife for permission. “Ok. I’m back.”

“So what happened Davey boy? Is Mummy gonna let you come over to play?” 

“Fuck off Cassidy.” David growled, and Neal just laughed. “But yeah. I can come around. If you want?” Neal was stunned for a moment, especially when he realised just how timid David sounded all of a sudden. Apparently he took too long to reply, because suddenly David was sounding annoyed. “Remember you’re the one that suggested it!”

“No man, come on over!” Neal blurted out, and was surprised to admit that he actually wanted it. “Do you have my address?”

“Might be helpful if you gave it to me.” David snarked, and Neal chuckled, before rattling it off. Then he paused. “Um, you might wanna bring something to drink too. I mean, I don’t even have milk to make you a coffee. Kind of need to hit the supermarket.” he gave an embarrassed snort. David didn’t say anything about that, just told him he’d be over within the next hour and hung up the phone. 

Neal stood there, staring at his phone, for a minute or two before he started to laugh, more from shock than anything else. 

“I’m gonna have butt sex!” he blurted out to the empty room. Then he decided he’d best get the place tidied up, and he concentrated on first cleaning his home and then cleaning his body, before trying to do some of his history homework, which ended up having him researching gay porn until there was a knock on his door just under an hour later. 

“Don’t ask!” David muttered as Neal pulled open his door and looked at the older man standing there, ladened down with shopping bags. 

“I mentioned I needed milk.” Neal said as he stepped back to let him into the apartment. “You didn’t have to bring the entire supermarket.” 

“I told Mary Margaret that you hadn’t been shopping,” David explained, clearly annoyed at something. “She insisted I brought you some provisions.” He lugged the bulging bags over to the bench and started to unpack them. “Even gave me a sodding list.” He was grumbling, and Neal was caught between chuckling and being touched at the sentiment. 

“She’s a sweetheart.” He finally replied, and David looked up quickly, apparently searching his expression to see if Neal was being sincere. 

“She looks after people she cares about.” David replied, sounding a little defensive. “Since you’re part of the… pack… I guess that means you. Now, where do I put your cereal?” 

Neal’s eyes bulged as he realised just how much stuff the couple had provided for him, and he started stammering about paying them back as soon as he could. But David waved away his objections. 

“Trust me, if I went home with money from you for all this Mary would have my head. Just accept it and enjoy it.” As he spoke he reached into the bag, and Neal couldn’t help but snort when he saw what was next to be removed. David frowned in confusion and then noticed what was in his hands. Condoms and a bottle of lube. “Oh. Yeah. She suggested this too.” 

“Coach Nolan, are you blushing?” Neal peered at the other man, smirking. David just stuck his middle finger up at him and then looked around for the kettle. 

“Shut the fuck up and make me some coffee.” He grumbled. Neal hip checked his guest, still grinning broadly, and proceed to boil some water. 

When David had finished putting things away he leaned back against the bench, his arms folded against his chest as he watched Neal make drinks. Neal started to feel a little awkward, not quite uncomfortable but just a little unsure. As he handed his teacher the drink he found David was giving him a slight smirk.

“What?” Neal asked, an eyebrow raised as he rubbed his free hand against the back of his neck. David just shrugged, still smirking, and sipped his coffee. It was a better brand than Neal was used to, and the teenager was glad of the improvement. They stood there, drinking their drinks and peering at one another, until the tension was almost a physical thing. Then David groaned softly, set his mug down on the bench, and reached out to take Neal’s unfinished coffee from his hands. “Hey!” Neal spluttered, but David didn’t say anything. He just pulled Neal close to him. He had his hands on Neal’s hips and they were almost touching. Neal tried to speak as he looked up at the taller man, but his throat was suddenly dry and all he could do was gulp. 

“So,” David had been looking annoyed from the moment he’d shown up, but now he was looking smug. It was not an expression Neal was used to seeing on his face. At school he was always calm, and patient. When it was just the three of them - Neal, David and Mary Margaret - he looked disgusted with Neal and the only real expression on his face when he looked at his wife was complete and utter adoration. But now he was staring at Neal with such a smug, hungry look and Neal was actually blushing. 

Blushing, and getting a hard on! 

“So?” Neal’s voice was so squeaky it sounded like it was breaking all over again. David grinned more broadly and angled his hips against the teenager’s. Neal flinched at the sensation of something hard against his jeans and he realised that he wasn’t the only one getting aroused. He glanced down between them, noticing the slight bulge at the front of the coach’s track pants (because God knew there was never a time the man wasn’t in a tracksuit!) and lifted his head to look into his eyes when suddenly David was kissing him and wasn’t that just the strangest bloody sensation!

Usually first kisses were timid, teasing, a bit of a game. But this was an all out war. As soon as his lips met Neal’s David seemed like he was determined to conquer him. It was all-encompassing, David’s tongue thrusting into Neal’s mouth and Neal gripped the other man’s shoulders as he tried to hang on and keep up. 

David wrapped one arm around Neal and pulled his body closer, demanding more. Neal pulled his head back, to try and catch his breath, and he grinned. David opened his mouth, clearly wanting to say something, when Neal pressed forward again to kiss him. This time Neal twisted them around so he could push David against the fridge and grind their hips together. He had his arms around the teacher now, and was pulling at his shirt. David was mimicking his movements as he thrust his body against Neal’s, and this time when they broke for a gasping breath David let him go for a moment to pull the shirt off his body. 

Neal knew that he had a decent enough body. He was wiry, tough, and fit without being ridiculous. But Coach David Nolan was a bloody god! Tanned skin, bulging muscles, and looking like the cover of Men’s Health. Even though Neal had seen him naked before, this was the first time he really allowed himself to look. 

“How are you even real?” He muttered, leaning back to stare at his partner. David just gave another smirk, folding his arms again and flexing his muscles almost unintentionally. 

“Well?” David nodded at him, tilting his chin at Neal’s shirt. “Catch up! Let me look.” 

Neal flinched, suddenly hit with a moment of insecurity. He had gripped his t-shirt, ready to pull it off, but then he paused. He looked up at the taller man, and hated himself for his nerves. 

“What’s up? Afraid I’ll see you’re the runt of the litter?” Surprisingly, David’s taunting helped Neal’s mood. There was nothing gentle about this encounter. There couldn’t be. It just wouldn’t work. But this teasing aggression was good. They were pack mates, and Neal had a sudden insight that their bickering and arguing would only make things hotter, and if anybody attacked either of them the other would swoop in to defend. 

Knowing that the man in front of him would insult him to his face and defend him behind his back was a startlingly erotic realisation. 

“Nah,” he finally replied, as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Just worried the old dog in front of me might be jealous!” 

He’d barely dropped the shirt on the floor before David was growling and pressing him back against the wall, his mouth savaging Neal’s neck as he thrust his hips forward. Neal wanted to make some cheeky comment but all he could do was gasp and moan as he clung to the other man, gripping his hair and holding him close. It was getting so damned hot and Neal was fairly sure his brain was starting to melt. 

Neal had to admit that even though they had clothes in the way, the feeling of David’s hard cock rubbing against his own was strange. But it was damned good too, and Neal really didn’t want to think about what that meant. He was looking forward to what was going to happen, but he was also trying not to think about it, and with David sucking a bruise into his neck, not thinking about anything wasn’t really a difficult ask. All he could really do was react. 

He was clinging to David now, grinding against him and digging his fingers into the other man’s flesh. David’s left hand slid down Neal’s body, gripping his arse as he pulled him closer, and Neal tilted his head to let the teacher keep sucking on his flesh. There was a real sense that he would be the one that would be taking everything, David was just too domineering. But that didn’t mean Neal had to be passive. 

So deciding that, wonderful though this all was, it was time to move things forward a little, Neal moved his hands down to David’s hips and started to push the older man’s track pants down. David took a moment to catch up but then he brushed his tongue against Neal’s neck one last time before lifting his head and looking the teen in the eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, peering at him. Neal blinked, ready to make a smartass comment, but then paused, considered his words, and gave a small smile instead. 

“I’m sure if you’re sure.” He replied, and David nodded. 

“Right then. I’m assuming you have a bed in this place?”

Neal snorted and pushed away a little. 

“Nah, I sleep in the fridge. It sucks in the winter time but makes up for the fact I have no air con in summer!” Then he rolled his eyes and shoved past David to head over to his bedroom. He was pretty sure he could HEAR David rolling his eyes at him. “Don’t forget the goodies Mary Margaret sent!” He called back over his shoulder. 

“Huh? Ohhh!” David grabbed the lube and condoms and followed Neal into the room. 

Once they were standing by the bed both men seemed a little nervous. 

“So you wanna do this then?” David asked, tossing the box and tube onto the bed. “You’re sure?” 

Neal decided to have pity on the blond. He stepped forward and put his hands on David’s hips. 

“I’m sure. Are you?” 

David stared at him intensely, as if trying to read his mind, and then he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Mary Margaret wants it anyway.” 

Neal pulled back a little at that.

“Is that the only reason?” He asked, and David shrugged. 

“She thinks we want to, I trust her, and I can’t deny that I’m… interested.” He nodded down at his obvious erection. “So why the hell not, right?” 

Neal shook his head, laughing.

“Wow man, with smooth lines like that I’m not surprised you managed to score yourself such a babe for a wife!” 

David growled softly.

“I’m sorry Cassidy, I didn’t realise I had to wine you and dine you first!” 

“Nah!” Neal grinned. “Just 69 mine!” Then his eyes bulged as he realised what he’d said. “I mean. Um… yeah. Anyway. Wanna get naked yet?” 

“Good plan.” David’s eyes were wide as he considered what was happening. So awkward. How the hell was this meant to work if they were both so damned awkward? “Oh fuck it, come here!” He grumbled, and pulled Neal closer, kissing him hard on the mouth again, as he fiddled with the belt at Neal’s waist. 

It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually they managed to get their clothes off (although for future reference David figured it would have made more sense to remove their shoes BEFORE trying to pull down their trousers!) and then they were standing there, obviously looking each other up and down. Size wise, because of course that was all they were concerned with at that moment, they were on par. Maybe Neal was a bit thicker, maybe David was a bit longer, but at least it wasn’t an obvious difference, so egos were not going to be damaged. David had admitted to himself, finally, where he wanted this evening to go, but he just wasn’t sure what to do first. 

“This would be so much easier if you were a girl!” He muttered, and Neal burst out laughing.

“Thanks for that man!” 

“Oh you know what I mean!” David grumbled. “I just know how to operate with a woman. But what do I do with a guy?” 

“Well,” Neal wasn’t about to admit he’d been watching porn to give himself some ideas, he was hoping he could just drop in a couple of the moves he’d seen. “What do you like to have happen to you? What does Mary Margaret usually do first?” 

David honestly seemed to be considering it. 

“Hands first I guess.” 

Neal shrugged.

“Fair enough. Want some lube?” 

He grabbed the tube, squeezed out some of the liquid, and tried not to giggle at just how childish all this seemed. It was like when he was first starting to touch himself and he had a mental checklist (gathered from a magazine he’d found belonging to an older cousin) of the things he could do. There was nothing quick so seductive as having a to do list to tick off surely! 

When they had the lotion on their hands they stood there nervously again, and then Neal decided to lie on the bed, holding his hand up so he didn’t make a mess of the sheets, although he had to bite back a crazed laugh when he realised the sheets were likely to get messy soon enough as it was. David arched an eyebrow as he questioned what the other boy was doing, and then decided he was on to something, and he lay down beside him. Neal reached out, watching David’s expression, and timidly put his hand around the other man’s cock. 

“This ok?” He asked, as he slowly started to run his fingers along the shaft. 

“Could be a bit firmer.” 

Neal grinned and tightened his grip. 

“How’s that?” 

“Fine!” David grunted. “You want constant reinforcement or am I allowed to actually experience this first?” 

“Temper temper!” Neal’s grip loosened, and David whined. That was sign enough that despite his posturing and grumbling, the other man was enjoying what Neal was doing. So Neal shifted his hips a little closer, and resumed pulling his hand along David’s cock. 

It was a strange sensation, doing this from such a different angle. Neal knew what he liked, and was trying to give that to David, but his wrist was bent differently and it felt a little odd.

Not bad. Just odd. 

“I’m gonna try something.” Neal suggested, and pressed his own cock against David’s. Then he wrapped his hand around both of them as best he could, and the moan that burst from David made Neal’s cock swell just a little more.

Soon enough David wrapped his hand around their cocks as well, and together they were able to completely surround each other, their dicks sliding against each other as the two men panted at the sensation. It was tight and wet and hot and Neal couldn’t help grinding his hips just that little bit harder against David’s

David’s hand dropped down and he gripped the sheets as Neal moved over his body. Neal was watching their cocks sliding together, and David was watching Neal’s face, when he could focus on anything other than how good everything felt. Then he managed to grab Neal’s shoulders and when Neal looked up David started to kiss him again, another vicious assault on his mouth that had the pair of them gasping. David wrapped his arms around Neal and gradually, timidly (which was odd when everything else was so forceful) he started to massage Neal’s arse. 

“Has anybody else ever been here?” David murmured in Neal’s ear as his thumb pressed lightly against Neal’s arsehole. 

“Not quite.” Neal admitted, still holding their cocks together. “But I had somebody get me to wear a plug once.” 

David pulled his head back slightly and stared, and then he laughed.

“I’m hoping I’m a bit bigger than a plug!” 

Neal made a show of considering the comment, and when David started to look pissed off Neal grinned. 

“A bit, yeah.” He gave David a kiss, and it was almost romantic. “You’ll just have to make sure you get me all nice and stretched out first.” 

“I think I can manage that.” David promised, and pressed his thumb against the tight muscle.. The action made Neal’s hand slip for a moment, and David took that as a point in his favour! “Relax.” he sucked on Neal’s earlobe as he spoke to him, the words soft and sensual in his ear. “Let me take care of you Cassidy.” Neal glanced at him, and David kissed him, not wanting to let things get too romantic at that stage. This was not something he was doing because he had feelings for Neal. Not at all! He was just doing it because… well he couldn’t quite remember why at that moment, but he knew it was meant to happen. So he kissed Neal harder, and then moved away slightly, encouraging Neal to lie on his belly. 

Neal watched David over his shoulder as the coach starting kissing down Neal’s spine. His hands were on Neal’s hips now, and even though the touch had been fleeting, he was missing the sensation of David’s thumb in his arse. But David was working his way down Neal’s body and it was all Neal could do to remember how to breath. 

David had only the vaguest idea of what to do. He had, when he was younger, been on the receiving end of something similar, when he and a friend he’d made at a summer camp had been experimenting when they were 15. But nothing much beyond fleeting touches had happened really, and while he had fantasised a little over the years he had always assured himself that he was as hetrosexual as they came and there was no need to get inquisitive about any of this sort of thing.

Funny how easy it had been for his wife and this man in front of him to change his mind about that. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any time.” David told Neal, before kissing his way down his spine. Neal mumbled his agreement, and then David was pressing kisses to Neal’s butt cheeks and trying not to giggle hysterically the fact he was now literally kissing Neal’s arse. He had a feeling the little shit would find a way to bring THAT up in class somehow. 

Neal never knew why David suddenly bit him on the arse, but it was not exactly an unpleasant sensation. 

David had managed to smear the lube all over the place, but he wiped some off Neal’s flesh and started to press his finger into the tight ring of muscle, watching with fascination as he gradually spread the hole wider. 

He found himself murmuring filthy words of encouragment as he told Neal how much he wanted this, and how hot it was, and how he just couldn’t wait to ram his cock into Neal’s tight little arse, and by the time he had managed to fit three of his fingers inside Neal was almost screaming in anticipation. 

“Last chance to change your mind.” David said as he pulled Neal backwards, encouraging him onto his knees. Neal turned his head to look at the older man, his eyes filled with fire. 

“Don’t you fucking dare stop now you bastard!” Neal growled, and David grabbed him for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Neal’s mouth. When he pulled away, slightly breathless, and glanced down he saw just how red and angry Neal’s cock looked.

“Oh poor baby, you’re desperate for it aren’t you!” David smirked, and Neal narrowed his eyes. “Don’t worry. Coach’ll take care of you, I promise. Just let me get all wrapped up.” He grabbed a condom, quickly pulled it over his own erection, and squeezed out a little more of the lube. 

He might not have done much when he was younger but he did remember there being a bit of pain from dry muscles! 

“Ok. Hold on now baby.” David wasn’t sure where the pet name had come from, but just like everything else they had done so far, it felt right.

“Just hurry the fuck up!” Neal moaned, and David chuckled as he had one hand on his cock and the other on Neal’s hip. He gently pressed the head of his cock between Neal’s cheeks, and both men groaned loudly at the sensation. “Can you take it baby? Can you take all of me?” 

Neal grunted as he felt the unusual intrusion. At first all he could think about was just how much it fucking hurt, and he dreaded to think how it might have gone if he hadn’t been stretched before hand. But there was no way he was going to tell David to stop. He tried to relax his muscles, and David kept pressing slowly into him, and then the pain seemed to fade and all Neal could feel was just how fucking full and delicious it all was! 

“Pull yourself off for me baby.” David murmured. “I wanna make sure you have fun too.” 

Neal immediately wrapped his hand around his erection, and after a couple of fits and starts the two men managed to get into some sort of a rhythm, with a delicious thrust and pull as David gripped Neal’s hips hard and Neal just concentrated on trying not to have a heart attack. Then, as David was able to push in just a little bit further and he brushed against Neal’s prostate the younger man literally howled with the blissful sensation! 

This was definitely not going to be a one time thing. No fucking way!

Neal was trying to hold off on his own orgasm, and when he heard David grunting, and telling him he was close, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Cum for me baby,” David demanded, his breath hot and heavy in Neal’s eat. “Let me hear you scream for me!” 

Neal didn’t even try to hold off then, and he could hardly focus on the feeling of David driving hard into his arse as he felt his own orgasm shoot through him, streams of cum covering Neal’s hand and belly and, of course, his sheets. David’s grunts and savage thrusts almost sent Neal face first into the mattress but then the teacher was easing off, his chest pressed against Neal’s sweaty back as he came down from the high of his own orgasm. 

Finally David gripped the base of his cock, holding the condom tight as he pulled out. Tying the condom off he looked around for a bin and, finding one near Neal’s bed, tossed the used rubber away and then flopped on his back on the bed and looked over at his young lover. 

“So.” He wasn’t really sure what to say, as Neal rolled onto his side, still trying to settle his breathing. “That happened.” 

Neal snorted and then nodded.

“Yeah, it really did.” 

David wanted to be offended when Neal started chuckling but he found he couldn’t help but join in. 

“OK then, so I bought you food, I fucked your arse, what else do I have to do to get some damned dinner?” 

Neal stared in shock and then shoved David’s arm. 

“Alright then, I see how it goes. You’re just using me for my body and my cooking skills. Is that it?” 

David made a show of putting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles, looking completely at rest. 

“Pretty much!” He nodded. “Come on then baby. Go cook me some dinner. I’ve worked up an appetite.” 

Neal rolled his eyes but he was grinning too much and still on too much of a high to really be offended. 

“Yes master!” he made a mock bow after he got off the bed. “Your wish is my command master!” he teased. Then, wiggling his hips for some ungodly reason, he headed out to the kitchen. He heard David moan as he stretched out and then he shrieked and Neal almost collapsed. “Oh yeah, and mind the wet patch!”

  
  
  



	116. Too broken for fixing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Really didn’t want to write this frakking chapter! Hence it taking me approximately three decades. I’m sorry, but thanks for waiting, and I really appreciate that this time nobody sent random “hurry up and update’ messages.
> 
> Anyway, here we go

 

Regina had managed to sneak away to see Robin late in the evening on Sunday night, arriving a bit before Midnight and leaving again at 4 in the morning. She was going to be a wreck at school, even though she’d managed to have a nap with Robin, but it was worth it. They both agreed that spending the nights together was so much better than spending them apart. 

“I wish you could be here all the time,” Robin had whispered to her as she was trying to leave. Regina smiled at him. 

“So do I, and for what it’s worth, so does Roland.” She gave him a grin. 

“How do you know that?” Robin asked, not sure if he was concerned about Regina talking about this sort of thing with his son. Regina shrugged and returned her attention to getting her clothes back on. 

“He mentioned it when I took him for icecream on Friday after day care. He says that you’re, and I quote, a grumpy bum when I’m not around!” She flashed Robin another huge smirk and Robin chuckled in shock. 

“Oh I am am I?” He was sitting in bed as he watched Regina get ready and he found he had to wrap his arms around her. He couldn’t cope with being apart from her. “Well that might have something to do with the fact that I am madly in love with you. Do you think that could be it?” He started nuzzling into her neck as he spoke, their voices low in the early morning. 

“I think that could help.” Regina practically purred, as she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. Robin, sensing that he was going to be able to convince her to stay just a bit longer, started to pull her back onto the bed, and it was working for a while, until Regina glanced at the clock and realised what time it was. 

“Robin, I have to go!” She was laughing softly, even as she twisted around to kiss him. 

“No! Never!” Robin spoke as loudly as he dared, not wanting to risk waking Roland. He pulled Regina closer and kept kissing any part of her she could reach. 

“You have to,” Regina insisted, in between kisses. Who would ave thought that leaving his bed would be so damned difficult? 

“Or what?” Robin breathed in her ear as he kept trying to lay her back down onto the bed. 

“Or you can tell my mother why I’m in my teacher’s bed.” Regina replied, and Robin lifted his head, a sad expression on his face. 

“Valid point.” He sighed, and rolled off her. Regina couldn’t help but pout a little at his surrender, but it was fair enough. She gave him another quick kiss and then stood up, to continue getting her clothes on. Then she stood in front of him, gazing down at the handsome man lying before her. 

“Hey, you wanna walk me out?” She reached out to pull him up. Robin stood up, and then glanced down at the fact he was naked. 

“Lemme grab my dressing gown.” He mumbled, and without letting go of her hand he grabbed his navy robe. Then he slipped it on as best he could, only relseasing Regina’s hand for the briefest moments. Regina couldn’t help but giggle at his behaviour and Robin gave her a huge grin. Then he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close to him. 

“You know I’ll speak to your parents eventually, don’t you?” 

Regina’s eyes opened wide.

“Really?” 

Robin nodded, a sad smile on his face. 

“I need to figure out how I can do it without causing all sorts of problems, because I really want to minimise the fall out for you, but I will work something out, I promise.” 

Regina blinked her eyes, surprised to find she was teary. 

“Thank you.” she whispered, and rested her head against his chest, her arms around his waist. 

“I love you Regina, and now that I’ve accepted that, well I don’t really want to let you know.” He kissed the top of her head and Regina growled at him. “Huh? What’s that for?” Regina was glaring at him.

“I really have to go and now I just want to throw you down and ride you like a stallion!” She teased, and Robin laughed out loud. 

“How about a rain check.” He teased her, and gave her a deep kiss. Then he finally let her loose long enough for them to walk out of the room. 

As they passed Roland’s room Regina quickly stuck her head into the door and blew the little sleeping boy a kiss, whispering to him that she loved him. Then she returned to Robin’s side, only to have him pull her close again and kiss her deeply. 

“Now I want to take you to bed!” He growled in her ear, and Regina gave a chuckle. 

“Rain check?” She teased, and Robin’s eyes narrowed, before they made their way to the front door. 

It took a while, but eventually Regina left the teacher’s house and by 5am she was back in her own bed, and feeling so incredibly lonely without the man she loved by her side.

* * *

 

Monday morning and despite being exhausted, Regina was in a fantastic mood as she made her way into school. Emma had sent a text saying she would make her own way to school, and she had big news, and Regina had promised news of her own. She had hoped to catch up before the bell, but her limited sleep meant she was running late and only just made it into homeroom before Coach. She slide in beside Emma and gave her a quick hug, but a series of announcements meant she didn’t have time to really talk to her best friend about anything. 

Once they headed off to sport Regina had hoped that she would have a chance to chat, she wanted to talk about how happy she was with Robin now, but they were doing athletics and there wasn’t much chance for a gossip when they were running sprints and hurdles. So it wasn’t until their free period that they had some time to speak to one another. Emma told Regina to go save their spot and she’d go get their drinks from the cafeteria. Regina, who had hardly stopped smiling the entire morning, just flashed a grin and did as she was bid. 

It wasn’t until Emma was handing over the coffee that Regina noticed the ring on her best friend’s finger. 

“What the hell is that?” She screeched, and Emma was glad she’d handed over the drink because she flinched so much she would have spilled it everywhere if she’d not been careful. 

“What’s what?” She tried to be coy, but Regina was staring at her hand. 

“What’s that on your hand?” 

Emma sat down and glanced down at the ring. 

“It’s an engagement ring.” She couldn’t help but smile at the jewellery but Regina was less than impressed.

“And who are you engaged to?” Regina looked like she should have steam coming out of her ears. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Who do you think? Killian!” 

“EMMA!” Regina slapped Emma’s cheek and Emma pulled back so quickly she fell off the bench.

“REGINA WHAT THE FUCK?” She roared as she scrambled to her feet, her hand on her face to stop the burning. “What the fuck is your problem?” 

“My problem?” Regina was on her feet now as well. “What the hell is your problem? I thought you were going to ease up on stuff for a while, not go and get fucking engaged.” 

“Well it’s been a pretty intense weekend, and what the fuck did you slap me for?” 

They were drawing a bit of a crowd as they yelled at one another. 

“Because you’re being an idiot, that’s why!” Regina’s voice rose. “I can’t believe you would agree to marry him. What did he do to you?”

Emma’s eyes narrowed and her voice lowered as she folded her arms and glared at the woman in front of her. 

“What do you mean, what did he do to me? Why do I have to be an idiot to want to marry the man I love?” 

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on Emma, you’re not even 18 years old and you’re making plans for forever? Last week you wanted to be single. Who’s to say next week you won’t have changed your mind again?” 

Even as she spewed forth the words Regina wasn’t sure what the hell she was saying. But she just didn’t seem to be able to stop. Emma flinched, as if she’d been slapped again.

“Oh and how did you spend your weekend Regina? Playing happy families with a man and his son? At least my fiance is close to my age, and doesn’t have any baggage. He loves me for me, not because screwing me gets him a free babysitter.” 

Regina pulled back, gasping, and opened her mouth to retort but she didn’t know how to respond. Emma had tears in her eyes as she glared at the woman who had been her best friend for so long, and she felt her heart breaking as she let what they had been saying to one another sink in. Then, before Regina could finally find something to say, Emma turned on her heel and stomped off. She just couldn’t face her any more. 

Regina watched her leave, and wished she could wind the clock back ten minutes. Fuck, had it only been that long? How could her world fall apart so quickly? 

When Emma vanished from view Regina finally noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. She fixed them all with her bitchiest glare. 

“Show’s over fuckwits. Piss off the lot of you!” 

Thankfully it was only a handful of students, but Regina was sure that it would be all over the school before long that she and Emma had been involved in such a massive screaming match. Regina wasn’t sure she cared what people said, she just wanted them to leave so she could mourn in private. She slumped back over to the table and flopped down on the bench, picking up the coffee Emma had bought her. As she lifted the cup to drink the coffee she noticed the writing on the side of the cup. 

**Love you Best Friend. Be my maid of honour?**

Regina stared at the writing for a full minute before she crumpled the cup, tears in her eyes and coffee all over her hand. Then she grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom, not sure how the hell she was meant to face the rest of the day. 

She kept the cup though, even though it was mangled beyond help. It might be the last time that Emma ever told her she loved her, and Regina hated herself for what she had done. 

This day had started out so beautifully and now it had all gone to hell, and it wasn’t even noon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…. Really didn’t want that to happen but… yeah. Gonna go hide under a rock now, and try to mend my broken heart (and get another chapter out sometime before the end of the year. Ugh angst is shit!)


	117. Music soothes the soul

Emma refused to cry. She rubbed her eyes and let the fury she felt fuel the fire she needed to make it across the school to the music classroom. She knew Killian had a class now but she had to see him. She couldn’t get over the way Regina had reacted. Emma had expected her to be surprised, but she had been certain that once she had explained what had happened, Regina would be happy for her. They had always supported one another through everything and now, when Emma felt like she was finally in a good place and so very happy, it felt strange to be without her best friend. 

But it seemed she had been wrong about Regina, and that had hurt more than the slap. 

“I can’t believe she fucking slapped me!” Emma muttered to herself, and then looked up, realising she was just outside the music classroom. She could hear Killian’s voice as he guided the year 9s through their guitar lesson. Emma glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled, unable to do anything but when she heard him. She blinked her eyes, annoyed at the tears that were still there, and then she knocked on the door. She heard a student ask if they should open it, and Emma forced herself to calm down - she was about to be with her teacher, not her fiance, and she needed to remember that. 

“Yes?” 

Emma blinked at the young boy standing in front of her. He was year 9, she knew that, but he was as tall as her! What the hell was that about? What were they feeding kids these days? 

“Um, is Mr Jones here?” She could see him, looking towards her as he tried to help one of his students get the fingering right on the guitar. 

“Emma?” He raised an eyebrow, and Emma knew that he could tell she was upset. 

“Hi Mr Jones, I’m sorry to interrupt,” the student had shrugged and walked back to his guitar as Emma stepped into the room. “I was just … I have this line free and I wanted to work on my assignment. Is it ok if I use one of the keyboards if they’re free? I can use the headphones.” 

Killian obviously wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he knew he couldn’t. His eyes were so expressive, and Emma just hoped that nobody else noticed the concern that filled his gaze. 

“That’s fine. Glad to see you’re being so conscientious.” Then he smiled at the class. “See this year 9? This is how you’re meant to spend your free lessons when you’re a senior - working on your assignment. Not hiding behind the sheds and smoking!” Some of the students chuckled at the fake stern expression on Killian’s face, and Emma gave him a small smile as well. Then she headed over to the back of the music room and pulled a pair of headphones off the hooks, plugging it into the keyboard she preferred to use, and settled down to begin to play. She wanted to curl up in Killian’s arms, but at least this way she could escape into the music. 

Ten minutes later Killian finally succumbed to the desire to go to Emma’s side. As soon as he moved over to her though he realised that maybe he was safer away from her. He knew that she was upset, the red mark on her face that looked like it was actually going to give her a faint bruise was scary enough, but the totally heartbroken look in her eyes was almost killing him. He wanted to protect her and make sure that whoever hurt her would pay, but he couldn’t do anything yet. 

Still, what sort of a teacher would he be if he didn't check on his student? 

“How’s it going?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bench beside her, forcing himself to resist the slide up against her. It took Emma a moment to notice him, since she was wearing noise cancelling headphones, but when she saw him she gave him a huge smile, even as she flinched in surprise. She pulled the headphones off and let them rest around her neck.

“Hey Mr Jones.” 

“Wanna tell me why you’re really here?” He asked softly, as he shifted his gaze to the music sheets, desperately trying to remember how he usually behaved around students. He probably didn't sit this close to them, but he couldn’t get up now, it would be too obvious. 

Emma shrugged.

“I had a fight with my best friend and I thought I’d spend the time working on my final piece, since I don’t really want to be outside right now.” She gave a watery smile, and tapped a couple of notes on the keyboard. 

Killian looked at her sharply. 

“What was the fight about?” 

Emma stared at the music, forcing her eyes to stay open and stay dry. 

“I made a big life decision on the weekend and she doesn’t approve. Not that she knows what she’s talking about, but anyway. That’s beside the point.” She ground her teeth, clenching her jaw in her determination not to cry. 

Killian’s skin felt too tight for his skull. He wanted to go outside and grab Miss Regina Mills and drag her back to Emma to make her apologise, but he had a class full of students that he needed to be teaching, and a fiancee that he just wanted to hold in his arms. 

“I’m sorry Emma,” He whispered, and Emma glanced at him.

“You have nothing to apologise for.” She informed him. “This is her problem.” She took a deep breath and then looked over at the students. “You probably need to get back to them. Thanks for your help Mr Jones,” She let her voice rise by the end of the conversation and Killian gave her a grim smile as he stood up.

“Just remember to be gentle on … The keys.” His expression made it clear he meant her to be gentle on herself. Emma gave him a bigger smile and tapped the keys lightly.

“Sure thing.” 

They looked at one another for a beat too long and then a student played a truly horrific note and the spell was broken. Emma giggled as Killian shuddered. He raised his eyes to the heavens, as if begging for strength, and Emma giggled some more. Killian flashed her a grin and then turned back to his students. 

His priority was to make Emma happy, and if he could do that temporarily by pulling faces then that would be what he would do. 

Emma watched the class for a bit, and then slipped her headphones back on, deciding that since she was there she may as well practice. 

What felt like only moments later she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Killian’s lips against her neck. When she looked around and realised the class was empty she pulled off the headphones. 

“Where did everybody go?” She asked as Killian stepped back, smirking at her.

“Class finished five minutes ago. I’ve been calling your name and you weren’t paying any attention, so I decided to try something else.” He sat astride the bench now and brushed his hand down Emma’s face, sweeping the hair away and frowning at the mark on her cheek. “Do you want to tell me what happened now?” 

Emma completely removed the headphones and then, checking for herself that the door was closed, she twisted around so she was facing Killian. She hooked her legs over his and scooted as close to him as she could. 

“Regina saw the engagement ring and she freaked out.” Emma was looking down at the ring on her finger, and Killian took her hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs against her hands and waited for her to continue. “She slapped me, and she told me I was an idiot that can’t make up my mind about anything.” 

“She slapped you?” Killian’s eyes narrowed. “Is that why your face is bruised?” 

“What?” Emma’s hand flew to her cheek, and then she pulled out her phone to check in her camera. “Oh that bitch!” Tears sprung to her eyes again and then she crumbled against Killian’s chest. Killian wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “Why can’t she be happy for me?” Emma mumbled against his chest, repeating it when he told her he couldn’t quite catch what she was saying. She looked up at him. “Why can’t she be happy for me? We’ve been friends forever, why isn't she happy for me?” 

Killian’s heart felt like it was cracking. 

“Did she say why she thinks it’s a mistake?” He asked gently, and Emma looked away, clearly not wanting to explain. Killian was going to tell her it didn’t matter, but she started to speak.

“She said that I was too young and just last week I wanted to ease up with everything. She said that next week I’d chance my mind again.” She looked intently at Killian then. “I won’t. I promise. I love you Killian, and saying yes to you is the best thing I have ever done.” Killian couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. He had been about to offer to call the whole thing off, if that was what Emma wanted, but he was so glad he didn’t have to. 

Emma, concerned at the expression on his face, started to get nervous.

“I mean, you still want to marry me don’t you?” Her voice was so soft and shaky and she hated it, but everything felt so damned fragile right now. 

“Of course I do!” Killian insisted. “I was thinking you might have changed your mind, but I don’t want you to. I want to marry you Emma, and there is nothing that will stop me from wanting that.” He gave her a soft kiss between the eyes and Emma smiled at him, resting her head against his chest again. 

“I wish we could just go home.” She made sure not to speak into his shirt this time, and Killian chuckled softly, rubbing his hand in circles against her back. 

“So do I,” he agreed. Then he thought about things. “I have classes, but if you want to go you could take my car?” 

Emma blushed.

“I don’t have a licence.” She admitted. Killian gave her a smile, and gently brushed some tears away from her cheek. Then he kissed her on the nose, making her scrunch up her face in mock protest. 

“How about I drive you home, and then I’ll head home as soon as I can. Does that work? I have classes after recess, and then the last class of the day, so I can come home for lunch with you. How does that sound?”

Emma smiled at her fiance and gave him a kiss. Then she rested her head against his chest. 

“That sounds perfect.” She was holding him close and just trying to enjoy the peacefulness of being in his arms. “I can make you something yummy for lunch, we have stuff I can cook don’t we?” 

“Oh Emma you don’t have to do that.” Killian pulled back so he could look at her. “You’re my fiance, not my maid.” 

“I know.” Emma smiled. “But I enjoy it. So please?” 

Killian chuckled at that.

“Well I’m hardly going to complain, I love your cooking.” Emma beamed at him like he’d done her a favour, and then gave him another kiss. Reluctantly, before it could get too involved, she pulled back. “Ok. well we’d better go.” She didn’t want to move, but she knew she had to. So she stood up and pulled Killian to his feet. Holding on to him she was able to, at least for a bit, put it behind her that her best friend had been so horrible. But she knew as soon as she was home alone she’d be miserable about it again. 

Oh well, she’d just have to keep herself occupied, and wait for Regina to get her head out of her arse and come apologise! 

Emma really didn’t want to admit that was about as likely as hell freezing over. Regina Mills NEVER admitted to being wrong. Man this was crap! She was finally in a relationship that made her feel happy and good about herself. That shouldn’t mean she’d have to lose her best friend as a result. She didn’t want to have to choose between the pair of them. 

 


	118. Adding up the costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been almost two months since I updated this story, and I’m sorry about that. At the end of this chapter I’m putting a bit of an explanation, but you don’t have to read it. Just please know that I’m sorry it’s taken so long to get this out to you all. Happy New Year.

Jefferson was in two minds about being back at work. On the one hand he was glad to be doing his job. He loved teaching (most of the time) and needed to be around people. Being at home with nothing to do was frustrating. But on the other hand he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the fallout of the reason he’d been away. 

After Killian had punched him Belle had pulled Jefferson aside and had a word to him. She wanted to make sure, first and foremost, that he was alright. But she also was hoping he wouldn’t want to press charges. At first Jefferson had been furious that she might want them to brush the assault under the rug, but then Belle had asked him just what he would say was the cause of the argument, and Jefferson started to realise that maybe it wasn't really all that important that he see Jones arrested. 

Even though it was tempting. 

Despite Belle being “just the librarian”, there was no doubt that she was the power behind the throne, so to speak. Her husband was the face of the school (and wasn't that a terrifying face!) but Belle was the one that really solved the problems. Together Belle and Gold were formidable, and Jefferson was glad he could call the pair of them friends. Much better than having them be enemies. 

So Jefferson took the time off to let the bruises on his face heal, saving the questions and rumours that would have overtaken the school if he’d been around. There was no way all the secrets would have stayed hidden if teenagers had seen him sporting a black eye and glaring at the music teacher all the time!

When Killian had shown up at Jefferson’s house a few days after the argument Jefferson had thought he might have been coming to thump him a few more times, and he realised that he was actually a little nervous. He didn’t know if he could actually hold his own in a fight with the Irishman, and he didn’t really want to run the risk of his daughter seeing him battered and bruised. 

Then Jones had apologised for the whole ordeal, and Jefferson was almost knocked out from shock. The pair of them were unlikely to ever become good friends, but at least they might have a chance of not coming to blows again. 

Now though, Jefferson had to face the girl that had been the catalyst in the whole sordid saga. He really didn't want to blame Emma. It wasn’t her fault that Killian had become violent. But he wasn’t sure just how he would feel when he saw the blond. The fact that she hadn’t been in touch while he’d been away had hurt more than he had anticipated. 

It was almost time for his class with the year 12s, and while his morning had gone well with the younger students, he found himself getting more and more agitated as the bell drew closer. He found himself dragging his feet as he headed towards the classroom, he’d been lingering in the staffroom far too long and he knew he had to get to class, but he was really not looking forward to it. Why the hell did he let himself get involved with a student? 

Did she want to see him? 

When he saw Regina waiting for him just a bit away from the classroom it filled him with dread, and he was annoyed at himself for being upset that it was Regina rather than Emma. 

“Good morning Miss Mills. Was there a reason why you’re not with the rest of the class?” 

“I need to speak to you.” Regina ignored Jefferson’s ‘teacher’ voice and cut straight to the point. “I’m worried about Emma.” 

Jefferson’s heart lurched and he tried to keep his face calm. 

“Then perhaps you might want to discuss your concerns with Miss Swan, or Archie?” He moved to brush past her to let the class into the classroom, but Regina put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

“I’m serious Hatter.” She hissed, and Jefferson glanced at her, trying to work out just how he shouldn't treat this. 

“Can it wait until after class?” He said softly after telling the rest of the class to go into the classroom. Regina pursed her lips and then nodded. 

“I guess.” 

“Where is she anyway?” Jefferson tried to sound casual, but he was failing. 

“I don’t know.” Regina admitted, hanging her head. “We had a fight.” Jefferson frowned. Of all the things that could happen, Emma and Regina fighting was not one he had imagined. The pair seemed too close. He felt his gaze soften.

“Are you going to be ok? Do you need a moment?” 

Regina lifted her head and stiffened her spine. She didn't want to show any weakness, not even in front of Jefferson. 

“I’m fine. We’ll talk after class?” She didn't really try to make it sound like a question, and Jefferson found he wanted to laugh at her regal demeanor. She really was well named. 

“We shall.” He nodded. “But now it’s time for maths. Come along.” 

He headed into the classroom, with Regina just ahead of him, and he greeted the students. As he called the roll and checked it against the list of absences, he noticed that Emma was not present and he decided he was well within his rights to chase it up. So once he’d set the class some revision work he phoned the front office. 

“Hi Anna,” Jefferson couldn’t help the mildly flirtatious tone he adopted when he spoke to the school secretary. There was no interest there, but Anna was such a bubbly personality that it was hard to not be anything less than flirtatious. “I was wondering if you could check the location of a student for me?” Bubbly she might be, but she was also a chatterbox, and if he didn’t get straight to the point she could go off on a tangent and he’d be unable to get off the phone. “I’m looking for Miss Emma Swan, she’s in year 12?” 

“Oh, she just left.” Anna replied. “She’s gone home sick. Poor dear looked miserable too, her face was all red. I hope she’s ok. She didn’t want to say what was wrong, but Mr Jones was vouching for her, and even offered to drop her off, so she wasn’t just skipping out on class.” 

“Oh really?” Jefferson glanced over at Regina, who was watching him intently, and then turned his focus back to the phone. “Ok. Well thanks for that. Her name wasn’t on the list of absences and I wanted to make sure she wasn’t trying to wag from my class!” He chuckled, as if that was the funniest idea in the world, and Anna giggled as well, but then he finished up the phone call and farewelled the other woman. Hanging up, he gathered his focus before turning back to the class and giving the students a once over. “Is anybody having any problems with the work?” He asked, and proceeded to wander around the classroom, answering questions and offering advice. 

When he reached Regina’s seat, he leaned over to speak softly to her, telling her that Emma had been excused for the day and Jones had driven her home. Jefferson couldn’t miss the way Regina’s expression darkened at the news. “We’ll talk after class, now focus on your work.”

The lesson seemed to drag on, but finally the bell rang and he excused the students. Regina took her time gathering her books, and then she made her way down to where Jefferson was leaning against his desk. 

“So do you want to tell me what happened?” Jefferson wanted to take her into his arms, but he hadn’t closed the door and he wasn’t ready for anybody to come in and start raining punches down on him again. 

“Emma and Jones are engaged.” 

“They’re what?” Jefferson’s eyes bulged. “How the hell did that happen? What did he do to her?” 

Regina’s head shot up.

“That’s EXACTLY what I asked her!” She cried. “The guy is messed up, and Emma was all set to give up on the whole…” she paused, not quite sure how to refer to their ‘mission’, but Jefferson just gave a tight smile and waved his hand for her to go on. Regina blushed and nodded. “Well yeah, she was going to ease up on it all last week, and then suddenly she’s saying she is engaged.” 

“Did she tell you anything more?” Jefferson prompted, and Regina was suddenly very interested in her jacket. “Regina? What happened?” Regina wasn’t looking up at all, and finally Jefferson put a finger at her chin, tilting her head up to her. “Regina?” he tried to sound gentle but he was getting concerned. 

“I may have possibly slapped her.” Regina finally admitted, and Jefferson’s eyes opened wide, before he was able to school his features to calm. 

“You slapped her?” 

Regina pulled away and nodded, looking angry. 

“Yeah, ok, so might not have been the best reaction, but I was in shock. It’s ridiculous, what the hell does she think she’s doing? She’s too young.” 

“Do you think maybe he’s coerced her? Forced her?” Jefferson wasn’t sure how it might have played out, or what he even wanted the answer to be, but he had to ask.

“I think he must have.” Regina admitted. “But I don’t know if she realises it.” Jefferson was confused for a moment, but then he frowned, realising that there might be some truth to her words. 

“So you think what? He’s kind of brainwashed her?” 

Regina nodded and even though Jefferson didn’t think it might have gone as far as that, he couldn’t help but consider the possibility.

“She’s so desperate to be loved,” He murmured, and Regina frowned.

“But I love her, and her parents love her. I don’t know why she has to go after Jones. I mean, you’d totally be a better choice!” 

Jefferson gave a tight smile, not quite sure he wanted to discuss that. 

“You should go and have some lunch Regina, I’ll look into this and see what I can uncover ok?” He put his hand on Regina’s arm and gave her a gentle smile. Regina was grimacing more than smiling, and she looked like she wanted to say more, but then she drew a deep breath, seemed to relax a little, and wrapped her arms tightly around Jefferson, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the classroom.  

“Tell her I’m sorry I slapped her?” It was more a request than a demand, and Jefferson couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“I will, and you’ll be able to tell her yourself as well. Now head off my sweet, and I’ll see you later ok?” 

Regina looked like she wanted to say something more, but finally she nodded and left the classroom. It wasn’t until she had left that Jefferson slumped down against his desk, head in his hands, as he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. It was so tempting to just leave it all alone. Why did it have to be his problem? If Emma wanted to run off with another man then she could do that. They’d had some fun together but they hadn’t made a commitment, and he didn’t know if he really had the right to be jealous. 

But on the other hand he wasn’t sure if he agreed Killian was stable. Had he twisted things somehow to make it seem like he was Emma’s only option? 

For a wicked moment Jefferson was tempted to make an anonymous tip to the Powers that Be that a certain music teacher was engaged in a sexual relationship with a student, but then he shook his head. Even if there was a way to guarantee that nobody else would be hurt in the fall out, he couldn’t do that to Emma. Storybrooke wasn’t a big town and there was no way she would be able to avoid the shame and scandal. 

No, he’d just have to go and speak to Emma, and see what she had to say for herself. He could offer her sanctuary if she needed it. He wasn’t a fighting man, but he could make sure she was safe if she felt threatened by Jones. 

After all, it was the least he could do for the poor girl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as promised (threatened?) at the start of this chapter, here are the reasons why I’ve not updated in ages.
> 
> The main one is my cat Bernie. 15 years ago I was called down to the vet’s, to meet a kitten. Mum had wanted to pick one out for me as a surprise but then decided that she’d be better off letting me choose. I fell in love with Bernie straight away, and for 15 years he was a fabulous friend and companion and even sent me emails when I lived in Scotland for 3 years (well Mum insists he told her what to write). You can probably guess where this is going hey? Yup. Bernie got sick and Bernie is now in what my brother lovingly refers to as ‘Cat-halla’ (Valhalla for cats). I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, although I’d been hoping it would be later. We were lucky though. He got a growth (turned out to be a tumor or cancer or some such horrible thing) on his face and he wasn’t expected to last a fortnight. He made it another six weeks, including past his 15th birthday, and wasn’t really in any pain until his last night. Our local vet (different one to where he was born, we’d moved by this stage) was lovely and took beautiful care of him, and he’s now buried in our garden, next to my brother’s cat, and right near a bird bath. I joke that the birds can come drink from the bird bath, eat from the bird feeder a friend gave me as a sympathy gift, and then get chased by ghost cats!
> 
> For those of you that haven’t got pets, you might wonder why this has an impact on my story, but Bernie was such a wonderful personality. He really missed the memo that said cats are meant to be snobs. I could go on for hours (probably literally) about how wonderful he is, but I’ll leave that out. What I will say is that I really didn’t feel like doing much of anything, least of all writing.
> 
> Add to that I was way behind on actually watching OUAT (or, as I like to think of it - the Schoolies AU), and I’d become absolutely obsessed with Reylo (Star Wars - Rey and Kylo Ren). My muse had left me, and despite some valiant efforts from Robin (thanks sweetie!) to try and kick start my mojo, things just dragged for me. Then I thought I’d forgotten everything about the characters, and I doubted I’d be able to get back into the Schoolies mind frame. This story has become so different to what I had originally planned as well, which is interesting. I’ve long since given up on the idea of having any say on what happens, I have a rough plan but I just have to let it play out as it wills. I was tossing around the idea of saying this story was on hiatus, but I kept telling myself that I’d be able to get the next chapter out soon and so I should just do that, rather than post notices about being away. But what would you prefer dear reader? If, God forbid, I end up museless again, do you want me to post a warning? I’m hoping it won’t happen, but just in case, do you have an opinion.
> 
> Also, thank you - nobody sent me messages about ‘hurry up and update’, which I really appreciate. There were times when I told myself it was because nobody was reading it any more and you’d all given up (I consciously don’t pay attention to reader stats so I have no idea how many people read this or whether readership has dropped off), but then I remembered the amount of times I’ve whinged and moaned about how frustrating it is to get those ‘please update’ comments. Besides, even if the only people that are reading this are the ones that have become my friends through this fic, I’m happy with that, because you are lovely.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve waffled on way way way too long, so I’m going to go. I actually finished this story on Boxing Day (day after Christmas, in case that’s not a thing in whatever country you’re in), but didn’t want to post it until I’d at least started on the next chapter. I’ve started 119 today, so here it is! I’m posting. Yay.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, if you HAVE stuck with me, and here’s hoping 2017 is a better year than 2016 (I still can’t believe MY Disney Princess, the most BAMF there is - Carrie Fisher - has died, but that’s a whole different saga. Not to mention all the other deaths). Stay safe people. Relli


	119. House Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to pop in a quick thank you for the lovely messages I received after the last chapter. I really appreciate it, and didn't expect it.   
> This chapter is short, but I figured I'd be better off posting when I'd written what I could, rather than forcing myself to get a longer word count and then taking forever to update. Hope that's ok with people. Cheers.

Emma had been home a couple of hours and was proud of the fact she hadn’t checked her phone for messages from Regina for a whole 7 minutes! Her longest break had been when she’d been in the shower and even then she’d jumped out halfway through because she thought she’d heard a beep. 

How the hell had she managed to get Regina’s reaction so wrong? She had been certain her best friend would be happy for her. O.K., so she expected Regina might be a bit grumpy at first, just for the sake of appearances, but to slap her? That was… well Emma wasn't sure what it was but it sure wasn’t expected. 

She was tempted to put her phone on silent, just so she’d stop being stressed about it and thinking she was hearing things, but she knew Killian would want to get in touch with her, to see how she was going, and she really didn’t want to miss his call. So she left the phone on the bench and decided she’d focus on her schoolwork. She had to get a few things done, and since she had the time now to look at her assignments it made sense. 

She was just getting into the history assignment August had set when the doorbell rang, and Emma felt like her heart leapt into her throat. She glanced at the time - it was just after lunch. Maybe Regina had decided to visit instead of text. 

But when she pulled open the door it wasn’t her best friend standing there, but rather it was her maths teacher. 

“Jefferson? What are you doing here?” 

Jefferson wasn’t sure if this was the best idea he’d ever had, but then he decided he had to make sure his little blond Freedom was O.K.

“Hey Emma, can I come in?” 

Emma frowned, not sure if it was appropriate, but then she figured she really didn’t want to have this conversation on the front step. So she moved out of the way and let the teacher enter. She didn’t say anything, just looked down at the ground as she made her way back towards the kitchen, to make a pot of tea. 

“Would you like something to drink?” She was trying to be a good little host, as she wracked her brain trying to figure out why he was here. 

“Um, ok? If you’re having something.” Jefferson glanced around the place, surprised at the layout. It wasn’t the way he expected her family home to be. “Are your parents around?” 

Emma looked up, her eyes flashing for a moment. 

“Not here, thank God. They’re not welcome here.” 

Jefferson was confused. 

“But isn’t this their house too?” 

Emma stared at him, part way through filling the kettle, and it was only the feeling of the water flowing over her hand that reminded her to switch off the tap and set the kettle to boil. She took the moment to gather her thoughts, and then she turned back to Jefferson, wiping her hand on a towel. 

“This isn’t their house Jefferson, it’s Killian’s. I live with Killian now.” She wasn’t sure how he would react to that, but she couldn’t help the bolt of happiness that shot through her as she announced her living conditions. Then something occurred to her. “How did you know where I lived if you didn’t know this was his place?” 

“I looked it up on the school system,” Jefferson was confused. Not quite worried, but he felt like he should be. “How long have you been living here?”

“Why did you come over?” Emma didn’t feel like answering questions just yet, not when she had so many of her own. “And do you want tea or coffee?” 

The topic switch was a little confusing, but Jefferson had to just go with it. He told her his preference and then he stepped a bit closer to Emma, wanting to really get a good look at her. Emma just focused on making the cups of tea as she waited for the kettle to boil, not sure what was happening, and wishing that Killian was home. 

“Regina told me what happened.” Jefferson glanced down at Emma’s hand when a sparkle caught his attention. “She said you’re engaged now?”

“Yes I am.” Emma beamed at her engagement ring, and then glared at her teacher. “Did she also tell you that she slapped me when she found out?” She couldn’t help but press her fingers to her cheek at the memory. Jefferson frowned.

“Yeah, she did. She regrets it.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because I’ve had my phone with me all day and she’s not sent a message or called to apologise.” 

“She’s worried about you Emma, we both are.” Jefferson moved closer to put his hand on her shoulder and Emma flinched, trying to hide it by returning her focus to the preparation of the tea. Jefferson dropped his arm, but he wasn’t deterred. “Emma, talk to me. Tell me honestly, is this really what you want? Do you really want to get married to Jones?” 

Emma made sure she was looking Jefferson dead in the eyes as she answered him.

“I am sure. I love him, he loves me, and marrying him is the best thing that can happen to me.” 

“What about your parents? What do they think?” 

Emma’s scowl was a bit of a give away and Jefferson thought maybe he could use that as a way to get through to her. He refused to believe that she really wanted to do this. 

“My parents think that the only reason I’m passing any of my subjects is because I’m fucking my teacher. My parents think that the only thing I have going for me is my cunt, and it makes sense that I use it to get ahead. My parents,” every time she named them her voice practically dripped with bitterness “think that they have had to put up with me long enough, and they deserve to have a life, because apparently having a daughter like me is a major drag and one they wish they’d not had to endure. My parents have apparently been infected by alien body snatchers or something because they have become the biggest pair of bastards I’ve ever met and I am glad that they want nothing to do with me, because I want even less to do with them!” Emma was getting more and more worked up as she spoke, and by the end of it she was almost shouting. Jefferson gave her a gentle, encouraging smile.

“I’m sorry you feel like that, but do you think that maybe that is why you have let yourself get caught up with Jones? Isn’t it possible that maybe you’re just latching on to him because you want a family?” 

Emma pulled back and drew herself up to her full height. She was a good 20cm shorter than the man in front of her but she felt so much bigger. 

“Get out of my house.” 

Jefferson blinked in surprise. 

“Emma?” 

“I said, get out of my house.” Emma even went so far as to point to the door. “I don’t know why you think you have the right to come in here and say these things to me, Mr Chapelier, but let me tell you that you don’t. I know what I’m doing with my life and I know where I want it to go. Yes Killian has made some mistakes, and so have I.” The look she gave Jefferson made it clear she included him as one of those mistakes. “But he accepts me for who I am, not just what I can do for him, and together we are better people. So thank you for your concern but you can leave now.” 

Jefferson wasn’t quite sure what to say. He reached out to touch Emma, but she pulled away from him and he finally decided that maybe he needed to leave it for now.

“Well my lunch break is almost over, so I suppose I should go back to work. But Emma, please know that you are cared for and people worry about you.”

“I know I’m cared for.” Emma didn’t look at him, she was fussing over the teacups again. “My fiance cares for me. That’s enough for me. Now please see yourself out.” Then she walked out of the room, trying hard not to let him see how much she was shaking. Emma HATED conflict!

Jefferson watched her walk out and then finally turned to leave. Standing by the front door was Killian, just leaning there against the door post, his arms folded and his face stern. 

“Have you come to punch me again?” Jefferson asked, tensing up and preparing for a fight. Killian just quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

“I don’t think I need to do I? I’d say Emma told you exactly what you needed to hear, so why don’t you run along back to school and see if you can’t find another teenager to corrupt. Emma is with me, and you’d do best to stay the hell away from her.”

“You’re manipulating her.” Jefferson insisted. “You’ve taken a poor, hurting girl and twisted things so she thinks you’re her saviour.” 

“She’s saving me!” Killian bit back, looming at Jefferson. “We’re saving each other. We love each other Chapelier, and nothing is going to come in between that, certainly not a twisted fuck like you. Now, as Emma has already told you, get the hell out of our house!” 

Jefferson debated throwing a punch, just for the chance to say he could, but he really did need to get back to work, and he latched onto that as an excuse. So he glared at Killian again, and stalked away.

“This isn’t over Jones. That girl needs protecting and you are not the one to do it!” 

“And you think you are?” Killian called out after him. “Trust me, Emma is here with me because she wants to be. I’m not forcing her to be or do anything.” Then, before Jefferson could respond, Killian closed the front door and locked it, leaving Jefferson outside as Killian went looking for his fiance. Emma was far more important than Jefferson. 


	120. Friends in ... places

Neil had heard the rumours about a fight, and one look at Regina’s expression told him that something had happened, but the big question was - what was it? He tried to ask Regina, but she just glared at him and ran off (although he was sure she would deny she ran away, she merely stomped quickly). He couldn’t find Emma, and wasn’t sure where to look. He was tempted to give it up and go see her after school, but then he had the idea of going to see if Jones had any clue as to her whereabouts. By the time he had made up his mind it was halfway through lunch and he wasn’t sure if the music teacher ate in the classroom or the staffroom, but he figured if he wasn’t in one spot he’d swing by the other. 

If he got to see Mai Lin well that was just a bonus!

But it wasn’t his weekend girlfriend he came across, but rather his… pack leader? What the hell should he call her? 

“Hey Mrs Nolan,” 

Mary Margaret looked a little dazed as she stood in the doorway to the empty classroom, and it was that confused expression that she so often wore that convinced people she wasn’t really the most observant of teachers. Neal had thought that himself, in years gone by. 

He knew better now. 

“Oh, hello Neal, are you here to see Mr Jones? I didn’t realise you took music?” 

Neal had been grinning when he saw the older woman, but then he got a little nervous. Technically he wasn’t meant to be in this part of the school unless he had an appointment with a teacher. 

“Um, no, I was actually looking for a friend of mine and she often spends her lunch times practicing. I think she’s got a concert coming up or something.” He tried to come across as casually as he could, exuding an aura of ‘I’m a caring friend’. Then Mary Margaret turned her attention more fully towards him.

“Oh? And which student is that?” 

“Um, Emma Swan?” He really wished he didn’t sound so unsure all of a sudden, but then he tried to tell himself that there was no cause for alarm, everything was all good. “But I’m guessing she’s not here, so I’ll just head off and see if I can find her somewhere else. She’s probably in the library or something.” He turned to walk away but barely managed a couple of steps.

“Neal, how well do you know Ms Swan?” 

Neal flinched. Mary Margaret had that tone of voice that he was already coming to know meant obey. 

“She’s a good friend.” He replied, telling himself that he was not in the wrong and he shouldn’t be worried. No matter how nervous he suddenly felt. 

“A friend, really?” She just gazed at Neal and Neal felt the blush burn up his cheek. 

“She was my girlfriend for ages, but we’re just friends now. She’s seeing somebody else I think.” 

“Yes,” the other woman nodded, as if Neal had just answered correctly in a test. “That is what I have heard.” Neal was a little confused. He’d thought maybe she was jealous, but that didn’t seem to be it at all. She glanced back towards the empty classroom. Then she looked back at Neal, and he would be lying if he tried to claim the intensity of her gaze wasn’t a turn on. “And do you know who she is seeing?” 

Neal gulped, even as he looked the teacher up and down. He couldn’t help it. She was a sexy woman, especially when she had that tone in her voice that demanded obedience. 

“I think so.” He really wished he knew how he was meant to respond, because he was torn between telling Mary Margaret everything and keeping Emma’s secrets. As Mary Margaret stepped closer to him, however, he found it harder to remember that he had the right to say no to her. 

“David and I are friends with Emma’s parents.” 

That made Neal’s head shoot up. He had been focused on the tight black skirt she was wearing, and wondering how he’d never noticed the edgy sexiness she had before now. But now he was floundering, sure that things were going to go very very wrong. 

“You are?” He cringed internally at the croak in his voice. Mary Margaret had stepped closer, so close he could almost feel the heat of her body against his chest. 

“We are.” She replied. Then she tilted her head, appraising him. “I grew up down the street from Emma’s father. He’s older than me and I guess I had a bit of a crush on him when I was a kid. I grew out of it of course, but we stayed in touch.” She frowned and Neal somehow leaned in closer, wanting to comfort her even though he didn’t know what was wrong. Mary Margaret gazed off into the distance for a moment and then flicked her gaze back to Neal. “Neal, do you know if everything is alright for Emma at home?”

Neal flinched, blinking. 

“Um, I guess so? I’m not really sure.” He felt guilty, without really understanding why. 

“Her father sounded… different on the phone, and I must admit we’ve not really spent all that much time together in recent months.” She was frowning and Neal really had to fight the urge to start begging at her feet to make everything alright. 

As if she understood his dilemma, Mary Margaret gave him a gentle smile and patted him on the hand (and no, Neal did NOT pant with approval. He just had to take a deep breath, that was all!). 

“Do you think you could do me a favour please Neal?” Neal nodded so quickly he almost felt his neck snap. Then he blushed, although the beaming smile Mary Margaret gave him made his embarrassment worth it. “Do you think you could phone Emma and just find out how she’s going? You can tell her I was asking after her if you want, but please make sure she knows that I have her best interest at heart and I’d like to speak to her at some stage, sooner rather than later if I could.” 

“Isn’t she at school?” Neal knew he hadn’t been able to find her, but surely she was still around. Mary Margaret shook her head.

“No, apparently she went home sick at recess. So if you could call her I’d really appreciate it.” Then she reached up and scratched Neal under the chin. Neal’s eyes rolled back and he swayed gently towards the teacher. She really did manage to get him trained so very quickly! It was almost embarrassing. 

By the time he’d opened his eyes she was walking away, but he managed to catch the grin on her face and the sway of her hips. He just stood there dumbly for a moment before finally getting himself together and grabbing his phone. Right. Call Emma. He could do this. 

He could be a good boy! 

The bell rang before he could manage to make the phone call, so he shot her a quick text instead. 

**Heard you went home sick. What’s up? You actually sick or did you sneak out for a quicky? ;-)**

Satisfied that he’d done what he needed to do, Neal headed off to his next class. 

Ten minutes later he had a reply, and he checked his phone was hidden by his textbooks as he read her message. 

**Had a fight, didn’t you hear about it? Figured it’d be all over the school by now.**

Neal cringed. So that had really happened. Crap. 

**Heard something, not much. Details aren’t clear and Reggie isn’t talking (no great loss there!). Wanna catch up after school?**

Was he being disloyal by asking? He really did care, it wasn’t just about finding out for Mary Margaret. Emma’s response took a bit longer. 

**Sure. Come over. I’ve moved though. Didn’t get a chance to mention that. That ok?**

Neal almost dropped his phone when he saw the reply, his brain was buzzing 

**Fine. What’s the address?**

Emma sent him her new location and then Neal stuffed his phone back in his bag before he could tempt fate much longer, and run the risk of getting caught. 

As soon as school was finished he headed over to Mary Margaret’s office to update her on what had happened. As soon as she heard Emma had moved she wanted to know the address, and Neal found himself telling her before he realised what he was doing. It wasn’t until Mary Margaret commented on it being Mr Jones’ house that Neal felt guilty. What the hell was going on? And who was he meant to be loyal to? Was he being disloyal to Emma by telling Mary Margaret this stuff? 

Thankfully, Mary Margaret seemed to know what to do, and after she closed the door to her office she sat down and patted her lap. Neal sat down and rested his head on her thighs, letting her stroke his hair. It was remarkably soothing. 

“I’m worried about Emma,” she said after she’d been silent for a while. “The way her parents were talking about her sounded so unlike them.” 

Neal lifted his head to look up at the older woman.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh,” she gave him a gentle smile. “Don’t you worry about that. But please, tell Emma that I was asking after her, and that I want to make sure she is alright. I don’t care what other people say, and I don’t care what has happened, I just want to hear her side of the story.” She paused, as if considering her next words. “And please tell her that it would be better if she spoke to me on her own.” 

Neal’s eyes narrowed as he puzzled over that. Then he realised what was happening.

“You think that maybe Jones is manipulating her don’t you?” 

Mary Margaret just looked solemn. 

“I don’t want to think that. But I have to make sure that she is alright.” Neal considered that for a bit and then nodded. Mary Margaret’s smile was blinding, and she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, before scratching his head a bit longer and then encouraging him to stand up. Neal didn’t really want to move, but he was going to do as he was told, and he got to his feet. 

As he made his way to the door he was stopped by Mary Margaret calling his name. 

“Maybe you can come over this evening Neal, and tell me how it all works out. We’d like to see you.” 

Neal blushed, and he wanted to slap himself, but there was no way he could avoid it. Man he really did feel like a kid around this woman.

Or maybe a puppy! 


	121. All the pieces gather together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This year has been pretty horrible for me. My mental health has been absolute rubbish and even though I’ve had most of this chapter written for ages, I just wasn’t able to do anything with it or finish it. I’ll never give up on this story. I’m determined to see it finished and finished as well as I can, rather than a ‘and they lived happily ever after, the end, what do you mean you have questions?” But it’s not always easy.   
> Something that amazes me though is that I still get the occasional notification that people are following this, and that’s amazing. So thank you for those of you that are still reading this, and thank you for those of you that have come on board recently. I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be up one day, I promise.   
> Just a quick refresh, because it’s been months. Killian and Emma are engaged, Emma’s parents have kicked her out (and yes I did name them after Emma’s character in House). Regina’s sleeping with Robin and thinks that Emma is an idiot for getting married. Neal is dating Mulan on the weekends and during the week he is in a sort of ‘pack’ with Mary Margaret and David. MM has sent Neal to ask if Emma is ok, and Jefferson is worried that Killian is manipulating Emma. I think that’s about where we’re up to.   
> Oh, and one other thing - congrats to my kitten for getting engaged, and congrats to my KS for gaining her freedom!!

Killian had stayed for lunch, as promised, and after they’d finished eating they’d just sat on the sofa and cuddled for a while. It was just what Emma needed, and while she was worried at first that Killian might be annoyed they weren’t having sex, he quickly reassured her that the snuggles were just as good, if not better, for soothing their souls. He was worried about her, and hurting for her, and also desperately wanted to throttle Regina. Then he wanted to track down Emma’s parents, and kick them six ways from Sunday. 

But curling up on the sofa and cuddling his fiance was much more important (and a better way of dealing with his emotions, he knew that). 

He really hadn’t wanted to leave her, but he had to head back to his final class of the day. Then he was going to head home and he wasn’t going to leave Emma’s side until they went to school the next day. 

Emma, for her part, was also wishing Killian didn’t have to leave, and she was considering going back to school just so she could be with him a bit longer (if only for the drive in) but then she decided that she needed to show some independence, and if she stayed home she could actually get some work done on her assignments without feeling like she was neglecting Killian. So she kissed him goodbye, feeling like a housewife in a 1950s sit com (and loving it, at least for the moment) and then she headed back to concentrate on her History. 

When Neal showed up a bit over an hour later Emma was caught up with her English paper, and trying to remember how to analyse a poem properly. She felt like she had finally made a breakthrough, and her first thought had been to text Regina and crow about her success before she remembered that Regina wasn’t her friend any more, and the excited bubble she’d been in was popped. 

As a result, she wasn’t smiling as much as she had been when she opened the door for Neal and Neal was instantly concerned.

“Hey Swan, what’s happening?” 

“Hey Cassidy.” She stepped back and let him into the house. “How was school?” 

She headed towards the kitchen. Years of knowing Neal meant she was sure he would be hungry, so she may as well fix them some food. 

“Yeah, it was fine.” Neal replied as he dropped his bag by the front door and trudged after her. He glanced around the house as they went through to the kitchen. It was a nice enough place he supposed. Not very big, but better than his flat. There wasn’t really much sign of Emma there, but if she’d only just moved in then perhaps that was fair enough. Still, he felt a little uneasy. 

Emma filled the kettle and then grabbed some biscuits from the pantry. When she’d dealt with that she turned and faced Neal, not sure what she was going to see when she looked at him. 

“So what’s up?” She asked him, folding her arms against her chest as she leaned back against the bench. 

“What? Why do you think something’s up?” Neal was never good at looking innocent. “Aren’t I meant to be asking you that? What’s the deal with you living here?” 

Emma couldn’t help the small smile as she glanced around her kitchen. Despite the drama she was sure Neal would bring about the whole situation, she was glad to be there. 

“Killian and I are engaged, and as soon as I turn 18 we’re getting married. Since my parents don’t want me living with them any more it made sense to move in here, especially since I’ll be living here after we get married. Saves me being homeless.” She tensed up, preparing for a fight although she really didn’t want one. 

“What? What do you mean your parents don’t want you living with them? What’s happening?” Neal hadn’t really been sure what he thought about the whole situation with Emma and Jones, but the idea of not being wanted by family was something he could relate to and he really wouldn’t wish it on Emma of all people. 

Emma slumped a little and started to fuss with making hot drinks for the pair of them, so she didn’t really have to face Neal. Looking at somebody else made it seem just a little bit more real and even though she was sure she was doing the right thing, it hurt to be so rejected by the two people that were meant to love her no matter what. 

“We went away on the weekend, Killian and I. And we happened to go to the same place as my parents. They saw Killian and started talking to him and … yeah,” She trailed off a bit and looked up at Neal, her eyes already red. She really didn’t want to cry about this again, she was sick of crying about her parents. She drew a deep breath. “Long story short, my mother said that I must be screwing Killian to get decent grades, and the only thing I had going for me was my looks. She said I should make the most of them for the limited time I had them for, and oh yeah, how could I forget? They told me I was a slut and unlovable and they never actually wanted me.” 

The last few words came out in a rush and Emma was digging her nails into the palms of her hands to stop herself from crying. She was staring at the wall just behind Neal’s head, unable to meet her friend’s gaze. 

“Oh shit Ems.” Neal took a moment to respond but then he crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. “Oh Ems I’m so sorry.” He was rubbing her back and that was it, Emma lost it. She started sobbing again, unable to keep her composure any more. 

Through it all Neal just stood there, murmuring soft words of support as she drenched his shirt with tears (and probably a bit of snot as well, Emma considered. She was not the most delicate of criers!). 

Finally she managed to lift her head, rubbing her face with her hands and stepping back to finish preparing the drinks. Handing Neal a coffee she sipped her own cup of tea. 

“So yeah, that happened on Saturday, and we came back here Sunday, packed up everything at my place and I moved in here. Today I went to school, all set to tell my best friends that I was engaged, and well, this happened.” She motioned to the bruise on her face. 

“Yeah, I heard about that.” Neal cringed. “What happened?” He’d been worried she might start crying again, but now Emma just looked angry. 

“I tried to tell Regina about the engagement, and I was going to ask her to be my maid of honour, but she saw the ring, decided I’m an idiot, and slapped me because she thinks I'm stupid.” Emma practically growled. “Of course, being with a man who’s not that much older than me, and wanting to marry him is totally crazy, but shagging a widower with a kid is perfectly sensible.” Her tone was so dry it almost blistered the paint on the walls. “Killian wants a life with me as a wife. Robin wants a free, live-in babysitter. But of course I’m the naive one. Not Little Miss Queen of the Fucking World Regina Mills!” Even though she sounded angry, Neal could see the tears welling in Emma’s eyes again. “She didn’t even give me the chance to explain what had happened on the weekend, although knowing her she’d probably think that was the only reason I was marrying him.” She grunted and grabbed a chocolate biscuit. Neal had never thought it was possible to angrily eat baked goods, but Emma was proving it could be done. 

Apparently it involved lots of teeth, and crumbs flying everywhere! 

“God knows what she said to the Hatter, because then at lunch time he showed up here, acting like I was some bloody brainwashed loser.” 

Neal blinked at that. 

“Mr Chappelier was here?” 

Emma nodded. 

“He came over, trying to talk me out of being with Killian, making out that Killian was manipulating me and shit. Why is it that everybody talks about wanting me to be happy but then when I AM happy they want to tell me that I don’t know what I’m doing?” She glared at Neal, as if he was half to blame for all that had happened. His blushing didn’t really help matters.

“Well actually,” he felt a little nervous but he had to admit to his reason for being there. “They’re not the only ones worried about you.” 

“Oh for crying out loud Neal, not you too!” Emma put her cup down and loomed over her ex. “If you’re going to tell me that I’m making a mistake as well you can just turn the fuck around and get out.” 

“No! That’s not what I’m saying!” Neal held up his hands in surrender. Emma’s eyes narrowed but she tilted her chin at him, letting him know she’d listen. “It’s just, ok, so this is kind of awkward.” 

“What have you done Cassidy?” Emma started to feel her anger fade, replaced with fear. 

“Nothing. I mean, I don’t think I have. It’s just…” he cringed, not sure how to get this out. “OK, So I heard about the fight and I went looking for you. Queenie wouldn't tell me anything, so I figured maybe Jones would know. So I headed to the music room and Mary Margaret was there. She was looking for you as well. Did you know she was friends with your parents?” 

“Duh, of course!” Emma replied, and then froze. “Oh shit. What happened?” 

Neal wasn’t sure how his next words were going to come across, because even though he wanted to believe that Mary Margaret would do the best for everybody, a part of him knew that he was perhaps a bit biased. 

“She wanted me to come see you, see how you were and make sure you were ok.” He paused. “I think she’s a bit worried that maybe you’re not in your right frame of mind or something.” 

“Arrghhhhh!” Emma threw her mug of tea against the wall, barely flinching when it smashed. “So you’re not here because you care about me, you’re here because your what? Mistress told you to come check up on me? Why is everybody so sure that Killian is a bastard ready to manipulate me?” 

“It’s not like that Ems, I promise!” Neal insisted, his gaze half on the smashed crockery on the floor. “To be honest, she seemed confused with the way your folks had spoken to her. She said your dad called or something, and he was weird, but she wanted to make sure you were ok.” He tried to keep his voice calm and gentle, hoping that he could help Emma relax a little. “She wants to speak to you Emma, just you. I think she wants to make sure you’re here because you want to be here, not because you’re being forced, and I’m sure that once she sees that this is your choice she’ll back off. She’s a good person Emma. I promise.” 

Emma’s breathing was gradually slowing down and while she still wanted to punch Neal she was actually managing to calm herself down. 

“Are you sure?” She asked, and then seemed to notice the smashed cup. She blushed and glanced around, looking for some paper towel to mop up the mess. As she bent down to tidy it up she kept speaking. “I just really want somebody to be happy for me you know?” 

Neal crouched down to help, picking up the larger pieces of ceramic and tossing them into the bin. 

“Hey, if you’re happy and he treats you right then I’m thrilled for you Ems. I promise.” He gave her a smile, that same smile that had given her butterflies years before and now felt like home. Emma couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Thanks Neal.” 

“Of course,” Neal continued. “If he treats you badly he’s dead meat. You know that right?” 

Emma giggled, even as she gave him a soft shove. 

“He doesn’t treat me badly. He’s wonderful.” She reassured him. “But thanks. I appreciate it.” She gave a sad sigh. “At this rate it’s looking like you might have to be my maid of honor. What do you think of pink tulle? Think you could pull that off?” She giggled again at the horrified expression on Neal’s face. “Don’t worry,” She teased. “I’m sure you could still wear your dog collar underneath!” 

“Hey!” Neal gave Emma a soft shove and she fell over onto her backside, giggling as she went and pushing against Neal in return. It was the sound of his fiance laughing that welcomed Killian home and the older man had to admit that it was a wonderful sound to hear. 

“Hi honey, I’m home!” He called out, unable to resist. Emma scrambled to her feet and rushed out to meet him, while Neal stayed on the floor, picking up broken bits of pottery and looking for a towel to wipe up the tea. 

“I missed you!” Emma practically leapt up into Killian’s arms and covered his face with kisses.

“Well if this is the welcome I get when I come home, I think I might go out more often!” he teased. Emma pouted at him and shook her head, her eyes wide. 

“Noo!” She clung to him then, snuggling close, and he grinned as he walked into the kitchen. Then he stopped, just as Neal stood up. 

“Hello.” Killian wasn’t quite sure how to react to his fiance’s ex standing there in the middle of the room so he went for a basic greeting, and Emma seemed to remember that they had company, and she slipped from his arms. 

“Hey Mr Jones,” Neal was wiping his hands on his jeans again, and Emma stood there, feeling unsure about everything. 

“Neal came over to visit me,” she explained, feeling that perhaps it was a bit of an unnecessary explanation, but wanting to say something to break the awkward tension. 

“I heard about the fight at school and I wanted to make sure Swanny was ok.” Neal flashed Emma a grin, and then looked back to the teacher standing there silently. “That’s done, so I might head off. But Ems, remember what I said ok? You think you’ll be at school tomorrow?” 

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Yes I’ll be at school, and you can tell your… owner… that I’m fine but I’ll come speak to her tomorrow.” Then she glanced in the direction of the door and Neal took the hint, heading out of the house. 

“See ya later Mr Jones. Oh,” he paused. “And congratulations on the engagement. I wish you both all the happiness and stuff.” He blushed a little, but Killian and Emma hardly noticed, they were too busy beaming. Then Emma rushed at Neal and gave him a tight hug. 

“Thanks Cassidy. You’re the first person to congratulate us!” 

“Yeah yeah,” Neal tried to squirm out of the hug, feeling a bit strange about hugging her with the other man there. “Just make sure you don’t put me in pink tulle ok?” 

Emma giggled again, her eyes shining. 

“I promise. No pink tulle.” Then she gave him another hug and walked him to the door. 

When she got back to the kitchen Killian was filling the kettle. 

“What was that all about? Pink tulle?” 

Emma walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her stomach against his back and resting her chin on his shoulder, even though she had to stand on her toes to do it comfortably. 

“Oh, nothing. I just told him that he’ll probably have to be my maid of honour now, since Regina is a bitch.” She tried to sound nonchalant, but it wasn’t easy. Killian stopped what he was doing and turned around in Emma’s arms, holding her close to him. 

“Oh my darling, I’m so sorry. But I’m sure that once she’s calmed down she’ll come around. Everything will be ok.” 

Emma wasn’t sure what she could say so she just snuggled into his chest. 

When the kettle started to whistle, Killian contemplated making a cup of tea while Emma was still in his arms but he wasn’t sure if he could manage without scalding her, so he gently eased her aside. Emma gave him a quick kiss and then moved over to sit on the bench. 

“What’s that?” Killian was looking at the wall now, and Emma followed his gaze and cringed.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I um… I kind of got angry and took it out on a mug. I’ll buy you a new one. I’m sorry.” 

Killian turned to her and took her hands, checking them over for injuries.

“What happened?” He held her hands as he looked at her, when he was satisfied that she wasn’t injured. Emma sighed

“Oh just the same old story. Neal came over to check and see if I was alright, or if I was in my right mind. Seriously, what is it with everybody thinking I’m some helpless fool that you’ve brainwashed into loving you?  It’s getting old really quickly!” 

Killian had to bite back a groan. He stepped back and resumed his work with the cups of tea. More than anything else he wanted to punch every person that criticised them, but he knew that would not help. 

Another thing that didn’t help was the fact that he sort of agreed with them. He knew that Emma was too good for him, but he wasn’t going to admit that. He might know that she could do better, but he wasn’t about to risk Emma finding that out. He was determined to be the best man for her, so that by the time she worked out that he wasn’t a great catch right now, he would have improved. He was going to be everything she needed, because nothing was more important than making his beautiful Emma happy. 

He didn’t realise that he’d stopped what he was doing until he felt Emma’s arms wrap around him.

“Hey, you ok?” She spoke softly, her chin coming to rest on his chin. He twisted his head slightly to glance at her behind him and then he smiled, turning around so he could gather her into his arms. 

“I’ve got you in my arms.” he kissed her nose. “How could I be anything other than happy?” Then he gave her another gentle kiss, this time on her lips, and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry you are suffering because of this Emma, because of me. But I promise I will make it up to you. I’m going to make you so happy. I swear to you!” 

Emma tried to protest as he spoke, but he just kept speaking over her, and finally she couldn’t help but grin at him, her eyes filling with tears. 

“You already do.” She reassured him. “And it doesn’t matter what happens, or what anybody else says. You’re stuck with me, forever!” she looked so cute when she was trying to look tough, and Killian couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Sounds perfect.” He replied, and then he kissed her again, holding her close and savouring just how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms. It gave him hope that they could do this. They could make it work. They had to! 


	122. Getting the story straight-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! An update! It must be a Christmas Miracle. I’ve had most of this chapter written for months, but haven’t been able to finish it. It’s been driving me mad, so as soon as I managed to get this done I’ve decided to upload it, rather than leave it a day or so to think about it, or have people read over it. So hopefully it makes sense. I’m really praying that 2018 is a better year.
> 
> Just a quick note - when last we left our charming girls, Regina and Emma had come to blows about Emma’s engagement and Neal was worried he was going to be stuck wearing pink tulle for the wedding.

**** Regina was not having a good day, and that was an understatement. She had made it through her Monday, riding out all the gossip about the fight with an icy stare and no comments, and even suffered through having to go home and deal with her mother for the evening. She was stewing in her fury, and refused to feel guilty about what had happened between herself and Emma. She perhaps regretted the slap, but she held firm to the belief that Jones was manipulating her best friend and somehow she was going to work out a way to fix things, because Emma clearly couldn’t be trusted to help herself. 

She didn’t get much of a chance to speak to Robin that night either, and that was frustrating. She sent a sexy photo as she was getting ready for bed, but that was all the communication they had. He didn’t even reply until the next morning, when he sent a heart eyes emoji. So by Tuesday Regina was annoyed, refusing to accept she felt guilty, and she was frustrated. Her mother had been in fine form the night before and it had taken all Regina’s control to not lash out at the overbearing woman. 

Usually Regina would have been in contact with Emma before the school day started, even if it was just a text asking if she needed a ride. It was hard to resist the urge to message her that morning, but she held herself back. She wasn’t going to be the first one to break. Ok, so maybe she had been in the wrong, slapping Emma, but she knew Emma was making a huge mistake with her life and Regina told herself she had the higher ground. When she made it to home room and saw Emma sitting against the wall, with Neal sitting beside her, Regina felt the bile rise in her throat. Telling herself it was just her breakfast not agreeing with her, and not the obvious bruise on her (former) best friend’s cheek, Regina waltzed into class, her head held high and her eyes averted. Cora Mills might be a grade A cow, but she had taught her daughter how to act like she felt the world was beneath her. 

The whispered gossip started up as soon as it became clear the best friends were still fighting, and Regina gave no outward sign that she cared. Let the petty, small-minded individuals mutter and chatter. Regina wasn’t going to give them anything. She knew she was right. 

And if she had to keep reminding herself of that fact, well so be it. That was just the way things went.

First period was English, and Regina decided she’d spend the lesson gazing at her boyfriend No, not boyfriend. That was too juvenile a sounding word for what she and Robin shared. Maybe Lover, although they were more than that. Partner! Yes, that was better. Partner. She would spend the lesson gazing at her Partner, and completely ignore Emma. 

Robin, who clearly assumed Regina and Emma would sit together, couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when the pair were separated. He wanted to ask what was going on, especially when he saw the bruise on Emma’s face, but he was running behind today, and he just didn’t have the time to pull either of the girls aside and ask what was happening. Much as he wanted to, he cared about all his students (not just the one he was sleeping with!), he had to get on with the lesson. Maybe he could speak to them later.

But later didn’t happen. The lesson was chaotic as the class got into a debate about the merits of the various poems they had been studying, and it was just the sort of lesson Robin loved. But as a result they ran over time and he never had a chance to speak to Emma and see if everything was alright. Still, he wasn’t her only teacher, surely somebody else would check up on her. If nothing else, he’d bring it up at the welfare meeting later in the week. 

Regina wasn’t sure what sort of reaction she’d get in History. She knew that Booth was fond of Emma, and so she went in expecting to get bad treatment from him. But he just gave his regular type of lesson, and Regina bolted for the door as soon as the bell rang. She told herself that she didn’t care that Emma had stayed behind to speak to the history teacher. 

It wasn’t until she was heading towards the edge of the school grounds that she realised she was being shadowed. She looked up and couldn’t help but flinch. 

“Hello Killian.” 

The music teacher was scowling at Regina, and Regina kept telling herself that she wasn’t intimidated. 

“Hello Miss Mills.” He stressed her name, as if to remind her of just how she should be addressing him. Regina snorted. As if. He didn’t deserve any respect, not after the way he had messed with her best friend. 

“Emma’s not here, and the last I saw her she was alone with Mr Booth.” Regina gave an innocent smile, but she was smirking on the inside. No doubt Jones would fly into a jealous rage and Emma would be forced to realise just what a creep she was with.

Actually, that might be a good plan. Regina didn’t need to do anything. She could just let Emma see what a huge mistake she was making. Then she’d be there when Emma needed her, and it would all go back to the way it was meant to. 

But Killian didn’t respond the way Regina expected. In fact, the smirk on his face almost looked like he knew what Regina was trying to do.

“That’s ok. I trust my fiance. She’s friends with August, and I’m fine with that.” Then his gaze narrowed. “What I’m not fine with is the way you upset her.” He didn’t move any closer to Regina, but she felt herself cringing away all the same. “Regina, you and I both know that Emma is too good for me, but what you don’t seem to realise is that I would do anything to make her happy. She tried to make out that she wasn’t bothered by what happened between the pair of you yesterday but I know she was broken hearted. You are her best friend and she wanted to share her good news with you.” He took a breath, trying to gather his thoughts, and Regina held her tongue. This really was not going the way she thought it would go. “You don’t know what happened to Emma this weekend. I gather she didn’t get the chance to tell you about the fight she had with her parents. But your assault was the icing on the cake, so to speak, and she is miserable.” He dragged his fingers through his hair, the struggle obvious on his face. “Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do, and I know that you don’t want Emma and I together. But you and I have something in common. We both love Emma, and we both want her to be happy. So I’m begging you, please figure out a way to fix this.” He paused again, and then gave a tiny, reluctant smile. “For no other reason than if you don’t, Neal Cassidy is going to have to wear a dress as her maid of honour.” Then he sighed, waited for a moment, and then turned away, scratching the back of his neck as he made his way back towards the school building. 

Regina stood there, staring, not sure how to process all that had happened. Too many thoughts were rushing through her head, and she didn’t know which one to give precedence to. 

Then she spotted Emma and Neal, walking out another doorway, and she strode over to them both.

“There is no way you’re going to take my spot as Maid of honour Fireboy! So get that dumb idea out of your head now. That’s my job, and there’s no way some two bit upstart with a fire fetish is going to take it away from me.” Then she turned to Emma, her arms crossed over her chest. The look on her face was fierce, but Emma knew it as Regina just barely holding on to her emotions. 

“Hello Regina,” She murmured, her heart feeling like it was in her mouth. “Come to give me another slap?” 

Regina flinched, and she finally let herself look at the bruise she’d left on her best friend’s face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and then burst into tears, throwing her arms around Emma and pulling her close. 

“I’m so sorry Emma, I’m so so sorry.” 

Emma didn’t react at first, she was too shocked. But slowly she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Regina. She couldn’t speak, not really. Not more than the occasional mumble and mutter. She just hugged Regina tightly and they cried into each other’s shoulders. 

“Aww, look at this!” Neal wrapped his arms around both girls and hugged them as well, then burst out laughing when they both fixed him with identical glares. He stepped back, dropping his arms, and swung his bag higher up onto his shoulder. “I’ll go get coffee and doughnuts.” Then he gave both girls a kiss on the cheek and skipped away before they could hit him. 

He may have even been whistling. 

Eventually the hug fell apart, and both girls stood there, looking awkward and hopeful in even measures. Emma was tempted to just pretend everything was back to normal, she really didn’t want to deal with another fight, but she was reminded of something August had just told her, about doing what was best for herself, and she forced herself to ask the obvious question.

“So does this mean you’re not going to try and break up my engagement?”

Regina flinched and looked at the ground, rather than stare at Emma’s bruised cheek any more. Then she tried to straighten her spine. 

“It means we should probably talk about things.” She admitted. Emma watched her for a moment, and then nodded, letting Regina lead the way towards the tables they usually sat at. They should remain fairly undisturbed there. 

Once they were both seated, neither seemed to be in a rush to speak. Emma almost had to physically bite her tongue to stop blurting out an apology. She didn’t know what she would be apologising for, she just didn’t want to fight. She was clenching her fists so tightly beneath the table that she was fairly sure she was going to draw blood on her palms, but she was going to make Regina speak first. 

Eventually it worked.

“So Jones spoke to me.” 

Apparently the table was fascinating, judging from the intense way Regina was staring at it. 

“Oh yeah?” Emma allowed herself a small smile at the mention of her fiance. Regina looked up.

“Yeah. Apparently he knows he’s not good enough for you. At least we agree on that.” Even as she spoke, Regina regretted her choice of words. Emma’s eyes narrowed and she stood up. 

“I don’t need to listen to this.” She muttered, and Regina cringed. 

“No, I’m sorry Ems, I… I’m sorry.” Emma just stared at her best friend. Regina hating having to apologise at the best of times. It was especially bad when she knew she had been the one to mess up. “We also agree on something else. We both love you Emma, and we both want you to be happy so… are you?” She tried not to look too upset at the idea, she wanted to look encouraging, but it felt like everything was hanging in the balance. 

Emma’s hard glare softened. Then she nodded as she sat down again.

“I am. I am happy.” She glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled. “He makes me happy Reggie. And he’s wrong. I’m the one that isn’t good enough for him.” 

“Oh that’s bull and you know it!” Regina blurted out. “Did he tell you that? That good for nothing…” Emma cut her off.

“NO!” She cried. “No he’s like you, says he’s not good enough for me, although he’s promised to be the best he can be, and be the man I deserve.” She couldn’t help but smile at that. Then she blinked and sat down again. “No, it wasn’t …” she paused, glanced around to make sure there was nobody listening, and then murmured ‘...the Captain that said it. No, it was my parents.” She lifted her gaze to see Regina’s reaction, and was just a little bit satisfied that the other woman seemed so surprised. 

Regina pulled back, her eyes wide.

“Your parents? What happened?” 

Emma sighed, and really wished she wasn’t tearing up again, she was so sick of crying about this. 

“Ok, well the short version is, the Captain and I were out of town and we ran into my folks in a cafe. When mum and dad saw us together they started saying that it explained why I was getting good grades, because the only thing I had going for me was that I was vaguely attractive and I may as well make the most of it while I still had my looks. They pointed out that I was a drag, they never wanted me, and it was unfair of me to assume they’d be interested in spending time with me.” She drew a shuddering breath. No matter how many times she told this story it never seemed to get any easier, and there was no hiding the wetness on her lashes. “I have no idea why they suddenly hate me so much Reggie, but the things they were saying..” She trailed off and turned her head, blinking her eyes to get rid of the damned tears. 

Regina was stunned. She was well aware that parents could be horrific. Her mother was the greatest bitch to ever stalk the earth. But Emma’s parents had always seemed so sweet and loving. It just didn’t make sense. 

“I’m so sorry Emma.” She reached out across the table, and Emma lifted her hands, letting Regina slip their fingers together. “Is there anything I can do? Do you need somewhere to stay?” 

Emma shook her head and gave a small smile.

“No, it’s ok.” She replied. “I’m living with the Captain now. And it’s lovely. It really is.” 

Regina frowned, was that the reason they were rushing things? She wanted to ask, but resisted the urge. Still, Emma seemed to read her mind, and she pulled her hand back a little. 

“This had already happened.” Emma waved her hand at Regina and then blushed when she remembered the ring wasn’t on her finger. She’d taken it off and slipped it onto a chain around her neck after the fight with Regina yesterday. She didn’t want any more people asking questions. “The fact that my parents decided to become psychotic bastards was just a coincidence.” She drew a deep breath through her nose, wishing the air could somehow calm the rising tide of anxiety she felt whenever she remembered the horrific events in that cafe with her parents. She was not going to cry about them again. She wasn’t!

Regina felt guilty and it really wasn’t a feeling she was used to. She usually ignored any feelings of blame, or at least she tried to. But her best friend was hurting and she was the reason. 

“Ok.” She tried to concentrate on her words. “So, um, I guess we have a wedding to plan? Do you have a date in mind?” Hopefully it would be a while away, like a couple of years. That way Regina could get used to the idea, or make sure that Emma really was going to be alright. 

Emma beamed at her.

“My birthday!” 

Regina’s eyes opened wide. 

“Your birthday? Really? So soon?” 

Emma glared as she watched Regina fluster about.

“Well we’d do it sooner but I’d need to get my parents’ permission and I’d really rather not have to worry about that. So yes, my birthday!” 

“Well at least you won’t ever forget your wedding aniversary.” The words just popped out and for a moment Regina and Emma stared at each other, before they burst out laughing.

The laughter felt like a huge release. Both girls knew, deep down, that things weren’t perfect between them, but they were on the mend. So that was something, and it was a lot more than either had anticipated 

They were still laughing when Neal joined them, and it was clear that he’d been amused by something as well. He handed each of the girls their drinks and then sat down at the nearby table, waiting for them to join him.

“You would not believe the rumour I just heard!” He announced. Emma and Regina just waited for him to tell his story. Neal liked to try and drag things out but he was rubbish at it. They knew he’d just blurt it out sooner rather than later. “So, apparently the three of us are in some sort of love triangle and that’s what the fight was about yesterday!” 

Both girls screetched.

“WHAT?” 

Neal kept chuckling.

“So, I was in the caf and I was asked if it was true that you and I are engaged Emma, and I wasn’t sure what to say. I mean, I was going to deny it but then I thought, if you need me to give you a cover story or anything…” he looked at his ex-girlfriend, wondering what she’d want him to do. But before Emma could do more than give him a stunned smile, he went on. “But before I could answer, somebody came up and asked if the reason why you two had a fight yesterday was because I’d split you up.” He paused, and was rather happy with the baffled expressions on both Regina and Emma’s faces. “Apparently you two have been a thing for ages now, and when people spotted your engagement ring yesterday they figured Regina had finally popped the question.” 

“Because of course two people can’t be friends without at least one of them having romantic designs on the other.” Regina rolled her eyes. “So annoying!” 

Emma snorted.

“Um, Queenie, normally I’d agree with you, but we DID have sex, so…” 

“Oh hush!” Regina waved her hand at Emma. “That’s beside the point. The fact is that we’re friends, best friends, and we’re allowed to be friends without needing to bang each other. But anyway.” She turned to Neal. “Go on.” 

“Right. So yeah, you two have been a couple and the story was that you were engaged. But then the whole thing about you two fighting came out, and people saw you and I sitting together Ems, and so they figured that we were back together and getting married and Regina was pissed because she has a broken heart.” 

Both girls were silent for a beat, then they glanced at each other and started to laugh again. 

“Oh Emma, you harlot! You’ve broken my heart!” Regina hammed it up. 

“I’m sorry Regina, I can’t help it. I love you, but Neal is just so much more…” She shook her head, almost laughing too much to continue. “I’m sorry Neal, I can’t. Oh man! That’s ridiculous.” 

Neal shrugged. 

“Hey! I know it’s just a story, but you don’t have to sound so grossed out about the idea of us being together!” Then he frowned. “Actually, yeah, sorry. I love you Ems, but um, no. No way.”

“That’s because she doesn’t wear a dog collar!” Regina teased, and after that it devolved into a battle of flying fries as the three friends started pelting each other with food. 

As Killian stood at the window of his classroom, looking down to where his fiancee and her friends were seated, he allowed himself a smile. On the one hand he liked the idea of being the only person that Emma needed, but he also realised that that was ridiculously possessive and if he was going to keep his promise and be the best he could be for her he had to allow her to have her friends. She had been so hurt by the fight, and while he was surprised at how quickly the girls appeared to have made up (he doubted Regina’s good mood would extend so far as to approve of his relationship with her best friend) he was glad Emma was smiling again. After the last few days she needed all the happiness she could get. She deserved it all, and more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and one last thing - thank you for the messages I’ve been receiving about this fic. Every now and then I get another note from some lovely person saying “I’ve read this all in one sitting and I look forward to when you’re able to write more.” I am sorry I’ve not replied to the comments, but I really do appreciate them. I don’t know what prompts people to read this, but I’m so glad that people do. I promise I will finish this. I just have no idea when.


	123. 123 - Things can only get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap - Mary Margaret asked Neal to tell Emma she wants to speak to her. 
> 
> I've had this chapter ready for a couple of weeks, but was nervous about posting it. Not because of anything in it, just general nerves. Very strange. Anyway, i have no idea when the next one will be up, but I will keep going. Thanks to everybody that has stuck with this. I appreciate it.

After recess Emma was preparing to head to her music class, and trying to contain her excitement about seeing Killian again. But no sooner had she arrived than she was told she had to report to the Front Office. She frowned at Killian, who just gave her a gentle smile and a shrug, and she headed down to see what the issue was.

As she walked she considered maybe Gold might be interested in something again, and the thought made her shiver. It was funny how quickly things could change. Not that long ago she had been willing to practically prostitute herself for the headmaster and his wife, but now the idea of being with anybody other than Killian made her feel a bit off. She wasn’t sure if she regretted what she had done with the challenge, but it seemed like a whole other life. 

It wasn’t Gold that was waiting to speak to her though. It was Mrs Nolan. As soon as Anna told her to head through to the Assistant principal’s office Emma remembered the conversation she’d had with Neal the night before. Of course. The top dog wanted to check up on her. Well this had the potential to be incredibly awkward. 

“Good morning Emma, how are you? I’m sorry to pull you out of class but I thought we should have a chat.” 

Emma stepped into the office, such a warm and inviting room and so different to Gold’s. She took the seat that Mary Margaret offered her and she placed her books on her lap, her bag on the floor beside her. She didn’t know where to look or what to do with her hands so she felt she’d be better off just waiting and looking at her feet. 

Mary Margaret closed the office door, and poured Emma a glass of water from the decanter on her desk. Then she sat down beside the young girl, rather than sitting at her desk, and gave her a soft smile. 

“How are you?” She asked again, and Emma could tell by the tone that she really did care. Emma glanced up at the older woman and shrugged. 

“I’m ok. Pretty happy actually. How are you?” She had to bite back a question about whether she had any new puppies, but the thought of it all made her smile a little. Mary Margaret gave her a wider smile, glad that she was interacting at least, and nodded.

“I’m well, thank you.” They sat there for a moment and then Mary Margaret drew a deep breath, clearly about to say something difficult. “I had a phone call from your parents over the weekend though.” 

The change in Emma’s demeanor was instantaneous. Her back stiffened and her hands turned into fists. She glared at a spot behind Mary Margaret’s shoulder and the teacher could almost hear the sound of walls going up around Emma. 

“No doubt they had some lovely things to say about me.” She muttered, her voice bitter. Mary Margaret just looked sad.

“To be honest, I was not impressed with what they had to say, but Emma I’m not here to get angry at you. What they said made me worried, but not because your parents are friends of mine. Or at least they were.” Mary Margaret looked confused for a moment. Then she shook her head to clear the thoughts. “My first reaction when they started speaking was that somebody had stolen your father’s phone and was pranking me.” She frowned. “I’m so sorry Emma, how long have things being different?” 

Emma looked up in surprise. 

“You’re not going to call me a whore?” She asked. Mary Margaret looked scandalised. 

“Oh sweet girl, no of course not!” She patted Emma’s hands and watched her, a gentle smile on her face. Then she sat back. “Ok. So here is what I know already, so you don’t have to worry about what to tell me and what not to tell me.” She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, and Emma was a little bit terrified. What was going to come out? 

“My job,” Mary Margaret began at last “involves me taking care of people. Mr Gold is very good at what he does but I think he would be the first to acknowledge that he isn’t really a people person.” Emma snorted, and Mary Margaret just smiled. “Although he’s different with his wife.” 

Emma nodded.

“I think Belle has magical powers!” She added, and Mary Margaret smiled. 

“Yes, I think she might.” She was just watching Emma, and although Emma felt a little bit like a bug under a microscope she also felt safe. That was something that Mary Margaret had always managed - she always made Emma feel like everything was going to be alright. It was a feeling she had been missing for a while now. 

Emma took a sip of her water, and Mary Margaret continued. 

“Since Mr Gold isn’t the greatest with people, I try very hard to be as approachable as possible. I pay attention to the students, and the teachers, and I like to keep tabs on everybody. To make sure that everybody at this school is doing ok.” She frowned. “So I owe you an apology Emma. Because I didn’t realise that things weren’t going so well for you and I really should have noticed. After all, I’ve known you your entire life, and to be honest you are the type of girl I always wanted for a daughter.” Emma blushed and looked down at her hands. She wasn’t sure where this was going and she wasn’t sure if she could be happy or nervous. Mary Margaret seemed to sense she wasn’t comfortable, and so he went on. 

“One thing I have noticed, however, is how happy one of our staff members is.” Emma’s head shot up, and Mary Margaret was there, waiting with a smile. “Killian is a new teacher, and he is a natural. He seemed so content, but at the same time there seemed to be something missing from his life. But recently that has changed.” 

Emma was nervous again, not sure just how much Mary Margaret knew. She didn’t want to get her fiance in any sort of trouble. 

“He told me about the proposal,” Mary Margaret went on. “And while it’s not ideal from a professional perspective, I really am happy for you both Emma, and I wish you every happiness for the rest of your life.” 

Emma couldn’t help the sigh of relief. Maybe things were going to be alright after all. She gave Mary Margaret a small smile. Then the older woman frowned. 

“But the way your parents spoke - really Emma. That is horrific. I ended up telling them I had to go. I was so angry at the way they were speaking about you that I honestly doubted they were in their right minds.” She looked so miserable that Emma wondered if maybe she should try to comfort the teacher. “How long has it been going on? How long have they been so different?” 

Emma shrugged.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted. “I mean, I guess it’s been a few weeks, maybe a couple of months?” She scrunched up her face as she tried to figure it out. It was difficult - she hadn’t really spoken about this. It had been a gradual thing. She considered not saying any more, but one look into Mary Margaret’s gentle eyes and Emma decided she needed to talk about this. “It started with them being busier than usual. They started staying back at work a lot later. I kept getting texts to get myself dinner because they wouldn’t be home. But they still drove me to school. Then that stopped, and I think they’d stopped coming home a few nights. I just assumed work was crazy. I tried to do my chores and take care of myself, and honestly I was so caught up with things with Killian that I didn’t notice all that much. But then they were staying away over weekends and then we saw them when we went out of town and… yeah.” She scowled at the memory. “If I hadn’t been there I wouldn’t have believed they could say that sort of stuff.” She was shocked to realise she now had tears in her eyes. She looked balefully at Mary Margaret. “I don’t understand what I did wrong. I don’t know why they stopped loving me.” 

Mary Margaret decided to ignore propriety and she wrapped her arms around the young girl. She had changed this girl’s nappies, she was not going to let her cry when she could give her a hug. Emma practically burrowed into Mary Margaret, and started sobbing in earnest. 

“You did nothing wrong Emma. You are a wonderful, intelligent, considerate, talented and beautiful woman and anybody would be lucky to have you as a child. I don’t know what is going on with your parents but they do not deserve you. You hear me?” She pulled back so she could look Emma in the face. Emma clearly wasn’t sure if she could believe the other woman but Mary Margaret had such a way of looking at you that you found yourself agreeing to whatever she wanted anyway. So finally Emma nodded. Mary Margaret gave her a beatific smile, kissed the top of Emma’s head, and then sat back. 

“Ok. So that just leaves one more thing. Emma, I’m happy for you and Killian, I really am, but only if it is really what you want. Is it?” 

Emma rolled her eyes. It was either that or jump up and start yelling.

“Yes I’m sure it’s what I really want.” She insisted. “Why does everybody seem to be convinced I’ve been brainwashed or something?” 

“Emma,” Mary Margaret laid a soothing hand back on Emma’s knee. “It’s just because people are worried about you. And the fact is, Killian is in a position of authority over you and it would be a terrible thing if he misused that position.” 

Emma couldn’t help but snort at that.

“He wouldn’t be the first.” She muttered, and Mary Margaret blushed. Then she tried looking supportive again. 

“Just promise me that this is really what you want. If it is, then that’s wonderful and I’m happy for you. But please promise me Emma, if anything comes up, and it doesn’t have to be with Killian, it can be anything. But if anything comes up please know that you can come to me. I know I’m not your mother, but you are very special to me.” 

Emma felt her eyes well up with tears again as she nodded. 

“Thanks aunty M.” She hadn’t called Mary Margaret that for years, not since she had started highschool, and both women were touched with the sentiment. They hugged again, and then Emma finally stood up. 

“Can I go back to class now?” she asked, as Mary Margaret handed her some tissues. The teacher nodded. 

“I have a mirror here, if you want to fix your makeup before you go?” Emma glanced over at her reflection and shrieked. She was all red and she felt so blotchy. Mary Margaret chuckled and handed her a glass of water. She splashed some on her face, tried to tidy herself up, and then sorted out her makeup. When she was done she stepped back and gave Mary Margaret a shy smile. 

“Thank you.” She murmured, and Mary Margaret just nodded, smiling. 

“It was my pleasure. I’m so sorry about your parents Emma. I hope things get sorted out with them.” Emma shrugged. She wasn’t sure that was even possible, or something she might want. But the sentiment was sweet. Then Mary Margaret went on. “Just one thing Emma. I realise that you have probably already told a couple of people - I understand Regina didn’t take the news very well. But please try to keep the news of your engagement quiet. I know it’s hard. When David and I were engaged I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But it wouldn’t look good if it was to get out, and I’m sure we don’t want anybody questioning Killian’s professionalism or your abilities to succeed.” 

“Nobody other than my parents.” Emma couldn’t help but mutter, and Mary Margaret just gave her another of her gentle, sad smiles. Emma knew she was right though. “It’s ok. I’ve stopped wearing the ring on my hand, and…” but she was cut off then by Mary Margaret squealing. 

“You have a ring? Oh let me see!” Emma burst out laughing as she pulled the chain from under her shirt. Letting Mary Margaret draw close enough to examine it. “Oh it’s beautiful Emma.” Emma nodded. 

“It is, but don’t make me cry again, I just fixed my mascara!” She chuckled and Mary Margaret gave a billion watt smile. 

“No promises!” Then she looked once more at the ring, before pulling Emma into a tight hug. “I’m happy for you sweetheart. I really am. But remember that I’m here for you whenever you need me. If your parents try to hurt you again, you let me know ok? I’m not afraid to tell them off for you.” 

Emma couldn’t help but smile. 

“We can fight them together!” She replied, and hugged the other woman just as tightly. Then it was time for her to head back to class and see if she couldn’t spend some time with her fiance in an official capacity! 

If only Mary Margaret could have been her mother. But then the whole thing with Neal and the dog collars and stuff would have been even more weird! Emma shuddered as she made her way back to the music room. Still, all things considered, she was feeling much better now than she had that morning. Maybe things would continue to improve. Maybe now everything would settle down and she and Killian could just get on with their life together. 

It was a lovely dream at least. 


End file.
